Gone
by Hefster
Summary: Depressed after Jiraiya's death, Sakura's harsh words about how she feels about him sends Naruto over the edge and he leaves Konoha. Once reunited, Sakura commits the ultimate betrayal which causes Naruto to fight for his very soul against Kyuubi.Lemons
1. Prologue

**A/N: My first Naruto fanfic, hope you all enjoy it. It's been quite some time since I last wrote anything so I am a bit out of practice. Anywho enjoy and please don't forget to R&R.**

**Oh yeah before I forget, the story takes off after the Manga Chapter 403 or one close to it, but takes it's own turn and doesn't follow the later chapters at all. Anyways if you only happen to watch the anime please forgive a few spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: The characters and the universe all belong to somebody else.**

Prologue

Life had slowly returned back to normal in Konoha and everyone had resumed their lives. It was midday and Naruto sat in his dark room. Window blinds closed to fend off against the sun rays that tried to invade his dark lair. Only Naruto was still suffering from the loss of his sensei Jiraiya. Feeling depressed and left alone Naruto had opted to stay in his apartment for days, only leaving when his Ramen had run out.

It was that time of the day, where Sakura was stopping by to check up on Naruto, pleading with him to let her inside or trying for him to come outside. Naruto, however, never went. He stayed behind, he wanted to be left alone, and moving on with his life was not an option for him. Naruto believed that he was betraying Jiraiya-sama by moving on too fast with his life. So Naruto never opened the door, not for Sakura, not for Kakashi, and not even for the Hokage.

The dreaded knock at the door happened and Naruto slowly moved towards his door, placing his head against it, listening for her voice, "Naruto, it's me Sakura. Would you please open the door? I brought you some Ramen from Ichiraku."

He wanted to open, to let her in. He wished she could understand how much he wanted to and how much he was hurting just standing behind the closed door. And before he knew it, his mouth moved on his own. "Go away. Leave me alone, please just leave me alone."

"Naruto this is childish. Let me in, it's not good for you to be all alone. You have to move forward." Sakura pleaded.

"Good bye Sakura."

"Alright, but I will leave the ramen here for you. It's in front of your door", Sakura said after hesitating. Naruto listened to her foot steps vanish down the corridor outside his apartment and he slid down to the ground. His energy sapped, he sat leaning against his door, eyes defocusing, and his mind wondering back into the past when everything still seemed fixed and he was happy.

More days passed where Sakura came to visit Naruto with Ramen, only to leave disappointed after throwing away the untouched Ramen left standing from the previous day. Sakura had just left again when another knock at the door yanked Naruto out of a memory he was reliving, "Sakura I told you to leave me alone. Go away."

Another knock followed, "Sakura what the hell? I told you to leave me the fuck alone." Screaming Naruto went for the door, when it suddenly burst into pieces and turned into flying shrapnel. He jumped out of the way, "What the fuck is wrong with you? How dare you…" he didn't get to finish his sentence when the Hokage stepped into his apartment. Her face reflecting pure rage and anger, she saw Naruto kneeling, a dumb found expression on his face.

Her right eye twitched in anger, "NARUTO!" She yanked Naruto to his feet, "I've had enough of your attitude. WHO do you think YOU are?"

Naruto briefly made eye contact before looking away, "Leave me alone… old hag."

"OH that is IT." Tsunade roundhouse kicked Naruto. He took of like a missile, impacting one of his windows going straight through. Tsunade chased after him, catching him in mid air, cocking her right arm and released, "Time for you to get back to your senses Naruto."

Tsunade attacked with a vicious looking combination of upper cuts, straight punches, knee to the gut, to head butting, all in an effort to try to put some sense into Naruto. She finished off her assault by slamming Naruto against a tree, her face running a dark shade of red, breathing heavily, "Listen to me Naruto and listen carefully. Snap out of it. Stop being such a child, you're sixteen years old. Start acting like an adult. You're a disgrace to Jiraiya, sulking in your own depression, cutting yourself off from everyone that cares or loves you. You should be out here with everyone else, you should train, prepare for the upcoming battles. Don't you want to protect your friends? Take revenge on Akatsuki for killing Jiraiya? Become a man Naruto, and become Hokage. That is your dream is it not?"

Tsunade breathed, trying to calm down, but the more she looked at Naruto, the faster she realized that Naruto's spirit was broken. She could see it in his blue eyes. They had lost the spark of youthful ignorance and the fire that had burned so clearly in his eyes when they first had met had vanished. In a way Tsunade understood what Naruto was going through, she herself had lost two people that were very close and she had not been able to safe herself. She went down the path of self annihilation; she got too close to the end of that path, had it not been for this same young man in front of her. He had saved her, pulled her back from her misery, scattered the fog of depression that had clouded her eyes and mind for so many years. She didn't want him to undergo the same, so she had opted for the most violent and dangerous path she knew, and it hurt her. She had knocked him around, pressuring him, appealing to his senses, and now she was waiting, hoping to see the fire in his eyes rekindling.

Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened again, Tsunade's heart skipped a beat. She saw the spark in his eyes reawaken, still weak, but at least it had returned. She let go of him and he dropped gently onto his feet. "Now go clean yourself Naruto and meet me at Ichiraku's."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later at Ichiraku's Ramen shop, "Naruto, I have ordered Kakashi and Yamato to meet with you tomorrow and resume your training. Do your best and you better be there or else…" Tsunade threatened him.

"Hai hai. I'll be there." He said while slurping up more Ramen. After finishing, Naruto's eyes looked out into the street and watched the passer bys. He saw Sakura and Ino approaching in the distance, and turning back to face the Hokage he asked, "Tsunade?" He hesitated, eyes darting back outside for a quick second, "how is Sakura?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, suspecting at what Naruto was hinting. "She is getting stronger by the day, and her medical ninja abilities are up to par with Shizune if not higher, but I swear that girl has only Sasuke on her mind. Why are you asking Naruto?"

Naruto lowered his head, his hope that Sakura might fall for him crushed into dust just like Jiraiya's corpse, "Oh it's nothing, just something I've been thinking about." He started smiling and laughed, "I guess you're right after all Tsunade, I should start acting like an adult. Thanks for the Ramen", he got up and ran out of the shop.

Tsunade's eye twitched in anger,"NARUTO! How dare you leave a woman stuck with the bill." Tsunade paid and was leaving Ichiraku's as she bumped into Sakura and Ino, "Oh sorry you two. Come here to eat some Ramen?"

"No, we just wanted to see if that was Naruto just now that took off like a flash." Sakura asked.

"Yea, that was him alright. I guess it's going to be getting noisier again. I somehow missed it a bit." Tsunade said, reflecting back to the days when everything was still good and Jiraiya was still alive.

"Thank goodness", Sakura said a small smile spreading across her face as her eyes looked after Naruto.

"Well I have to go back to work. Shizune freaks out on me again if I come late. Sakura come see me tomorrow, I need to discuss a few things with you about your training schedule." Tsunade said as she pushed passed the two young women.

"Hai Tsunade-sensei." Sakura bowed and let Tsunade pass.

Nudging Sakura, Ino inquired, "Hey Sakura, what's the deal between you and Naruto anyways. Don't tell me you like him, that's so gross, he is so childish and clueless."

"Hell no Ino, you know I love Sasuke. Naruto is just a comrade and a team member. He is nothing special to me. But you're right he sure is annoying." Sakura said while laughing.

Ino eyed Sakura, "C'mon Sakura you can tell me, you do like him don't you. I mean you're always worried about him when he gets hurt, I bet you even get teary-eyed when he always pulls off those reckless stunts and you have to save his life each time after. So what is it Sakura?"

Sakura hesitated, "Ino, it's honestly not like that. Yes I am afraid for him because we share a bond, we both want Sasuke back and somehow I know I won't be able to do it alone. I need Naruto for that, but I really don't like him like that. He drives me insane with his constant admiration and his sad attempts of an advance."

"Is that all Sakura, you sure?" Ino wanted to know more, she could feel Sakura was still hiding something.

Sakura looked at Ino, worry reflecting in her jaded eyes, "Ino, I never spoke to anyone about this, neither to Tsunade, but I am actually afraid of Naruto. Remember the mission I went on with Yamato and Sai for the first time? We ended up having to fight Orochimaru and Naruto, well he transformed into this demonic being. He lost complete control, attacked me, and it was just so scared. I've never seen him transform before, he was so strong, but going berserk. I am afraid he might go out of control completely one day and Captain Yamato is the only one able to control him if he does." Sakura paused, "I am sorry Ino, I don't really want to talk about it, and I know I should trust my team members but ever since that day it has become so difficult for me to trust Naruto."

Ino hugged Sakura, "I understand, let's go. Naruto isn't here anymore and we were on our way to the front gate to pick up the travel reports."

Sakura and Ino turned and left Ichiraku's Ramen shop and came to halt as they suddenly stood in front of Naruto, his head lowered. "NARUTO! So glad that you finally left your apartment", Sakura squealed and made a couple steps forward in an attempt to hug him.

However Naruto turned briskly and walked away without saying a word. "Ino", Sakura paused looking after Naruto, "do you think he overheard us?"

"I don't know, it's possible, you think he is mad?" Ino returned.

"I don't know, I think I should apologize to him, maybe even explain myself, in case he overheard us." Sakura said while facing Ino, "Yes I definitely will, I will stop by at his place later this evening."

"Hm, I wonder what he wanted though", Ino asked and turned as Ayame came outside holding something in her hand, "Did I hear you correctly, Naruto was here just now?"

Sakura looked at Ayame, "Yes, but he just left. What is it?"

"Well I found his wallet while I was cleaning up the shop, could you return it Sakura?"

"Sure, I'll do that; I'll bring it to him later tonight."

"Thanks, Sakura. Come stop by for lunch some day." Ayame bowed and went back inside the shop.

"Alright Sakura, let's go pick up the gate report." Ino said as she interlocked her left arm with Sakura's right and started to lead her down the road, "Don't worry I am sure Naruto will understand."

"I hope so too, Ino." Sakura was having a bad feeling.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the evening after she was dismissed by her sensei, Sakura went straight to Naruto's apartment to apologize and return his wallet. She was nervous, replaying the potential conversation with Naruto over and over in her head, making adjustments, trying to plan for the worst case scenario. She had been doing this ever since she picked up the gate report, it had distracted her from her training to such extend that Tsunade cancelled training 3hours early.

Sakura finally stood in front of Naruto's apartment door, she sighed and mustered all her strengths and knocked, "Naruto, it's me Sakura. Listen about earlier, I am sorry, I didn't mean it that way, please open the door and let me explain."

Sakura listening at the door, ear pressed against it. She was hoping Naruto wasn't in, but as she heard his footsteps and the door opened, she no longer could avoid it any longer. Naruto stood in the door frame and extended his arm, "Ayame told me that she gave you my wallet. Can I have it back please?"

"Eh? Oh sure. Here you go Naruto." Sakura waited briefly as she handed over the wallet, "Can I come in Naruto? I wanted to talk to you about earlier."

He looked at her, pain and sadness reflecting in his eyes, he began to close the door, "Thanks for the wallet, and there is nothing to talk about Sakura, I understand. Good Night." The door barely stayed open for another brief second as Naruto added quietly, "Good bye Sakura." The door closed into Sakura's face, leaving her standing outside his apartment bewildered and shocked.

"Good night Naruto." She lowered her head and left the building to go home thinking, "_I knew it, he hates me."_


	2. Chapter 1 Missing

Chapter 1 – Missing

The following afternoon near the training grounds, Captain Kakashi was for a change the first on the scene. To pass time, Kakashi pulled out his favourite book, _Make-Out Tactics_ and began reading eagerly where he had left off.

"I see Kakashi you'll never change", Yamato said as he stood next to him, "You really are obsessed with these books."

Kakashi looked up at Yamato and stood up, "Well nothing beats a good read."

"Hm, Naruto is late." Kakashi said and closed his book, stowing it in his back pocket. "This is actually a good chance. I've been meaning to talk to you about Naruto's training. I've been thinking about a way for Naruto to minimize the side effects of his Rasenshuriken and I'd like your opinion." Kakashi paused and quickly collected his thoughts, "As you know the Rasenshuriken is a double edged jutsu and banned by the Hokage. Now the theory I have is what if one of Naruto's shadow clones create the Rasenshuriken and attacks, the damage done to the shadow clones' arm should not affect Naruto. We've seen his clones use Rasengan so they should be able to use the Rasenshuriken as well."

Yamato listened intently, "Kakashi you might be on to something there. It sounds feasible but Naruto's clones were never able to land a direct hit, they are used to distract the enemy so that the real Naruto can get close for the actual attack. For your idea to work, it would require for Naruto to improve upon his charka control, being able to call forth the techniques quickly and with limited to no help by his clones, as well as dodging attacks effectively. I am sure it can be done but still would be difficult, especially for Naruto."

Kakashi nodded in agreement, "Yes correct, but we can speed that up again. We each create our own shadow clones and have them teach Naruto's clones. That way it would speed up the learning process once Naruto recalls his clones."

"But…," Yamato objected.

"Please let me finish. I know that this wouldn't be a perfect solution, because unlike Naruto we don't have a chakra pool as big as Naruto's. We are limited to the amount of clones we can create without exhausting ourselves. So we would have to carefully fine tune the amount of clones we can create and Naruto simply creates the counterparts. That is still faster than just the two of us teaching him without the use of clones."

"That makes sense. Have you talked to the Hokage about this theory of yours? She might be able to give us certain insight about the effects it might or might not have on Naruto if one of his clones were to use the Rasenshuriken." Yamato asked after a brief pause.

"No I haven't, I wanted to see if it's even possible first and hear your opinion on this matter."

"I think it's worth a shot and we should talk to the Hokage about this. But where the hell is Naruto?"

Kakashi looked in the direction of the town, "Waiting around will just waste more time. I'll go find him and in the meantime you head to the office of the Hokage, and ask her about what we discussed just now, I'll meet you there with Naruto."

"Right Kakashi, see you there." Yamato and Kakashi separated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Hokage's office, Yamato explains Kakashi's theory to Tsunade and with them in the room were also Shizune, Tsunade's aid and Sakura, both listening intently to the idea.

"… So in other words, if Kakashi and I can produce a good amount of shadow clones ourselves, Naruto could match this with his own and we are able to teach him much faster in the forms of taijutsu, chakra control, and evading. All of which would be stepping stones towards improving Naruto's ability to fight close combat and also increase the survivability of his clones. In the long run Naruto and his clones could enter a battle field each with a Rasengan and actually be able to use them too. And then there is the possibility of one of his clones being able to use the Rasenshuriken with minimal to no damage at all to the original host."

Tsunade kept quite, her thoughts turned inward, mulling over the theory in her mind, debating the pros and cons, and the possibility of success for a Shadow Clone to successfully use the Rasenshuriken. "Having a few hundred Naruto clones with the ability to use the Rasengan and be lethal with it sure makes it a viable tactic and a worthwhile attempt at teaching him better self control. On the matter with the Rasenshuriken, I don't have an answer. This is something that can only be tested in actual combat but even so, if I recall, Naruto is only able to use the Rasenshuriken twice more before his arm takes irreparable damages. And to test this on a whim with a Shadow Clone is simply too high of a risk. However I do allow you and Kakashi to do this special training with Naruto. Under one condition, don't tell him about the possibility that he might not take any damage, if one of his clones were to use the Rasenshuriken. That boy is reckless enough to actually go try it out on some tree."

"As you wish Tsunade-sama, now we just need to wait for Kakashi to arrive with Naruto."

Tsunade nodded, "SHIZUNE! SAKURA! Don't just stand around, you have jobs to do. Get to work."

"Yes sensei!" Shizune and Sakura bowed and scurried for the door when Kakashi appeared at the window.

"Bad news Hokage, I can't find Naruto anywhere. He didn't open his apartment door and he wasn't at Ichiraku's Ramen shop either. He wasn't at any of his usual spots and I even checked the Third Hokage's memorial, nothing. It's almost like he isn't in Konoha anymore." Kakashi said.

Tsunade slammed her hands onto her desk, "This is bad. SAKURA…" Tsunade looked around, "Now where the hell has Sakura run off to? That damn girl has been distracted since yesterday. SHIZUNE, go get me Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, and Neiji ASAP."

"Yes Tsunade-sensei." Shizune bowed and ran off to find the requested ninja.

"Tsunade-sama, there is something else about Naruto," Kakashi said, "I found this by Jiraya-sama's memorial."

He gave the item to Tsunade, "Is this his?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, I think this belonged to Sasuke when the two of them fought at the waterfall, when Sasuke left Konoha for Orochimaru. You can tell by the scratched out leaf symbol."

Tsunade fell into her chair, disbelief crossing her face, "So what does this mean? Naruto is going after Sasuke again?"

Kakashi closed his eye, "I am not sure. It could mean that he is going after Sasuke or it's his way of saying that Sasuke will no longer be his priority; instead he is going to avenge Jiraiya by going after Akatsuki and killing Pein. Either way, this isn't good. He isn't ready for either Sasuke or Akatsuki."

"Tsk… shit that idiot. Alright Kakashi, Yamato, we'll just have to get him back."

"Tsunade-sama I brought them all" Shizune interrupted as she entered the office followed by Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, and Neiji.

"So what's all this fuss about Hokage?" Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto has gone missing and you four will find him. Captain Kakashi found this at Jiraiya's memorial. It's Sasuke's forehead protector and we believe that Naruto is either going after Sasuke or Akatsuki. Either way we have to stop him. He has no chance doing this alone."

"Before I ask when we are leaving, could I make one request Hokage?" Tsunade nodded, "Please give Sakura to us as well. We could need a medic ninja with her abilities."

Tsunade thought about this, "I am sorry Shikamaru, but Sakura won't be joining you on this mission. However you may take Ino, she needs the combat experience and is almost as good in medical jutsu as Sakura."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile a lonely pink haired girl is jumping from rooftop to rooftop towards a certain spot in Konoha, "_Naruto where are you? Please be alright, I am sorry for the things I said to you, but please don't leave like Sasuke."_

Dark clouds were approaching Konoha, the wind was picking up and thunder was heard in the distance. A storm was approaching and Sakura finally arrived at her destination. She sprinted into the building in which Naruto's apartment was located; she dashed up the stairs as fast as she could and hurried down the hallway to stop in front of his door. She banged against the door, "Naruto open up, and please let me in. Please tell me you're still here."

Hearing no reaction from within the apartment, Sakura tried the door handle and to her surprise found it unlocked. She turned the handle and as entered. A loud thunder startled her and the building lost power. The apartment was cast in darkness, "Naruto… Naruto, it's me Sakura. Are you in here?"


	3. Chapter 2 Gone

Chapter 2 – Gone

He awoke to a loud thunder clap and opened his eyes to darkness, his hand searched for any source to create light when he heard a familiar voice in the darkness, "Naruto… Naruto, it's me Sakura. Are you in here?"

"Yes Sakura, I am here, what do you want?" he asked as his hand finally found what it was looking for. He turned on his small pocket light and saw that Sakura was standing in front of him, "Sounds like a bad storm is unleashing it's fury above us."

Sakura nodded her head, her eyes started to glisten over with tears, "Sakura are you alright?"

"Thank goodness I found you… you big idiot", she said and flung herself onto Naruto, embracing him, "I thought I'd never find you after Kakashi told us that … that you were gone."

Naruto's face was pressed firmly into Sakura's chest. "_Holy shit I've never been this close to her without getting the shit beaten out of me. It's just like I always imagined, so soft and comfortable, I could stay like this forever, this must be a dream",_ he thought. Naruto tapped Sakura on the back and tried to wrestle free of her embrace, "Sakura…AIR!"

"Oh sorry Naruto," she let go of him, wiping tears from her face. Naruto looked at her and realized how beautiful she really was and how much he wanted her. His eyes wandered down to her chest again and he blushed as he remembered the sensation of her chest from a few moments ago.

"Naruto what were you thinking?" Sakura asked angrily, "You scared me Naruto. Hey look at me when I talk to you."

"_Thinking, what am I thinking? I want to throw my face back into your chest, feel them with my hands, kiss your voluptuous lips, and do a lot more. This has to be a dream. Sakura would never ever hug me like this."_ Naruto blinked a few times, "Come again Sakura?"

"Oh you're not even paying attention to what I say", Sakura said angrily, "but I am just so glad right now that I've found you."

Before Naruto knew it, he found himself up close with Sakura's chest again as she hugged him yet again. "_Screw it! I am going to give it a shot. At worst she'll beat me up, but I have to try."_

Naruto slowly pushed himself up out of Sakura's chest. He looked into her beautiful eyes and with his right hand he wiped away the tears from her face. He decided it was time, "Sakura I am sorry, forgive me for this." He kissed her, stroking her lips with his tongue and slowly penetrating her hot moist mouth. Both of their tongues met, performing a beautiful dance of twists and turns. The kiss lasted what seemed like a millennia and when they parted for air, Naruto was prepared to meet a painful demise at the hands of Sakura. When nothing came, he dared opening his eyes, imagining the moment he would, Sakura's fist would connect with them. To his surprise Sakura was watching Naruto, a light in her eyes that he had never seen before. He risked breaking the spell, "Sakura?"

She smiled and threw herself at him, their mouths met again and their tongues performed another act of graceful dance. "Oh Naruto, that's just how I always imagined it to be"; Sakura whispered into his ear.

Naruto smiled at hearing her words. He remembered one of the pervy sage's advice,_ "Remember Naruto, a woman's neck and collar bone are some of their most important and sensitive areas, so when you touch them, be sure to be gentle and don't leave marks. Remember, no marks. That is very important."_ Naruto took the advice to heart. He moved Sakura's hair aside to have better access to her neck and he slowly and gently kissed it. He started at her collar bone and slowly kissed his way softly up her neck and that's when he had an idea and decided to go for her ear. He embraced her ear lobe gently, using his tongue to flick and massage it.

Sakura began to breathe heavily, whispering into Naruto's ear not stop. He began to nibble on her ear lobe and Sakura responded by giving out a tiny yelp of pleasure. He switched between gently pulling on her ear lobe with his teeth, to kissing, and massaging it with his tongue.

Sakura pulled her head away and pushed Naruto down. Smiling, she positioned herself on top of him. She leaned in and kissed him. Her hair fell upon Naruto's face, it was tickling him but he tried to ignore it and concentrate upon returning her kiss. His hands started to feel their way down along Sakura's body, looking for a way under her clothes, feeling her ass, as Sakura started to slowly grind against him. _"I can't believe this is actually happening. It feels so good. Oh I am getting so hard; I just want to tear the clothes off of her. This is a dream come true, thank you Sakura, thank you."_

"Well well… What do I find here?" a dark voice sneered, "Naruto and Sakura, hah, this is just too damn pathetic to be funny. But I can't have this now, can I Naruto? Sakura belongs to me."

Surprised Sakura and Naruto stopped and turned to look. Complete shock registered on their faces. The person grabbed Sakura by her arm and pulled her off Naruto, "She is denied to you Naruto. I will enjoy this pleasure. I will make her mine." The person spat.

"No, give her back, you don't even like her. Sakura is mine, she came to me. You just left her, hurt her, and, and you only want her because I have her now. I will stop you", Naruto yelled and tried to stand up, but collapsed under a kick to his gut.

"Naruto, just die", an evil killing intend filled the air. Sakura screamed and the world around Naruto went dark and cold.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura's scream echoed within Naruto's brain, he shivered. A sudden bright light forced his eyes to react. He opened them and found he was in a cave and remembered that he was using it as a shelter from the storm that was currently unleashing it's fury above him. He stood up and walked to the cave entrance and looked out into the downpour. He found a large rock to comfortably sit on and began to watch the light spectacle the Thunderstorm was producing in the sky. He shivered as memories of the dream replayed within his mind. He could still feel the taste of her sweet lips on his own, the smell of cherry blossoms still fresh in his memory, and the warmth of her body on his. Yet a pair of blood red eyes had turned his dream into a nightmare. Sakura was denied to him and he would die.

Naruto sighed. Using a jutsu technique he tried solving the identity of the strange person who had killed him in his dream. Giving up after it became clear he wouldn't succeed he shook his head to clear his thoughts and opted to watch the light spectacle in the sky.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Naruto's apartment, Sakura slowly advanced into the apartment, touching her way deeper towards Naruto's bedroom. With each lightning flash outside, a brief moment of light was illuminating the apartment and what Sakura saw chilled her to the bone. The apartment that had always been an utter mess of dirty clothes and empty Ramen cups was clean, neat, and orderly. Sakura knew what this meant. She knew Naruto only left a clean apartment when he wasn't planning on returning anytime soon. Her spirit sank, and her fast heart beat calmed.  
She finally reached the door to the bedroom and with a shaking hand Sakura slowly opened the door. Hoping she would still find a sleeping Naruto in his bed, "_Please let me be wrong. Please let him be still here, sleeping, ready to leave but still here."_ She wished as she opened the door and waited for the next lightning bolt to illuminate the dark room.

She sank her head, her knees buckled, all her energy left her body and she slid down to the floor steadying herself against the doorframe, the room was empty. No Naruto and obsessively cleaned. Sakura sobbed, "Why Naruto? Why didn't you say good bye? Was it because I said those cruel things to you? I am so sorry. Where did you go? Why aren't you looking at me anymore?" She cried. Her thoughts lost in an endless loop of self analysis, trying to put an answer to her questions.


	4. Chapter 3 The Mission

**A/N: Well here is my first update. Had some extra time and got around to finishing these two chapters. Hope you all still enjoy. Thanks for the reviews and criticism I received. Please don't forget to R&R again. Thanks.**

**Oh on a side note, my 2nd Naruto story is online. Story is about a guy who gets transported to the world of Naruto. He lands smack in the middle of a fight between Naruto and Sasuke. What will he do? **

Chapter 3 – The Mission

Sakura was sitting in the doorframe to Naruto's bedroom crying. She wanted him to return or at least take her with him, "Naruto you promised me you would return Sasuke. You always said that not giving up wasn't an option, it wasn't your way of the ninja. Than why did you leave before you returned Sasuke to me?" Power came back and Sakura wiped the tears from her face, she felt betrayed by Naruto and wasn't sure if she could ever forgive him. She slowly got herself under control and picked herself up from the floor.

With the lights turned on, Sakura began to have a look around the bedroom and saw one envelope sitting neatly on top. She walked over and picked it up and saw it was addressed to the Hokage and sealed shut. Sakura held on to the envelope and went to Naruto's closet, and as she opened it, she was shocked to see it empty. She almost broke out in tears and decided she couldn't stay in the apartment any longer.

It was still raining when Sakura exited the building, but at least the lightning had moved further into the distance. She carefully covered up the envelope to protect it from the rain and made her way back to the Hokage tower to meet with her teacher and report her findings.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade sat in her office, her mind focused on Naruto, wishing she knew what had happened. She was furious at his behaviour, she wanted to scold him, punch him. Anything to tear apart the worries and fear that were creeping into her subconscious. Yet if she was brutally honest, a small part of her was also very proud of him. A knock at her door pulled her back to reality, "Enter."

The door opened quietly and a rain drenched Sakura entered the office. Dripping water, eyes strictly looking down at her feet, she stopped in front of Tsunade's desk. Upon seeing her apprentice, Tsunade's anger welled up. She was ready to scold the girl for just leaving earlier, but after taking a good look at her, she decided to wait.

As Sakura placed the envelope on the desk, Tsunade hesitated. She looked at the seemingly upset girl in front of her and waited for an explanation and when none came she sighed and grabbed the envelope. Tsunade saw that the envelope was addressed to her and Tsunade knew this didn't bode well. She opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper. She unfolded it and suddenly held her necklace in one of her hands. Speechless at this turn of events, Tsunade took the note and read it.

Tears started to form and she swivelled around in her chair, her back facing Sakura. She didn't want her student to see how much this letter affected her. After rereading the note and getting her emotion in check, "Sakura, please fetch Kakashi and Shikamaru. You should find them downstairs in one of the briefing rooms."

Tsunade heard her office door close and as she was gripping her necklace tightly with both her hands, tears started to run down her face. The smiling faces of Tsunade's loved ones that had passed on were reappearing in front of her, Nawaki her younger brother, Dan the first man she had ever loved, Jiraiya who had always loved her but she had refused to accept her own feelings for him, and now Naruto joined them. "You idiot Naruto, this was yours to keep. It was supposed to help you achieve your dream of becoming Hokage", Tsunade sobbed.

Another knock at the door and Tsunade quickly composed herself, wiping her tears away. She swivelled her chair around to face the door, "Come in!"

Sakura entered with Kakashi and Shikamaru in tow. "Tsunade what is it? Sakura wouldn't tell us?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade didn't say a word but instead handed the note to Kakashi, who after reading it passed it on to Shikamaru, "I see, so Naruto is doing something utterly unexpected. Almost unbelievable, just let me ask you one thing Tsunade. What was it that he returned?"

"This", Tsunade showed the amulet she was holding in her hands.

"I see this doesn't bode well at all." Kakashi-sensei said.

"I am sorry to ask this Hokage-sama, but what is it that you and Kakashi both understand? What is Naruto doing?" Shikamaru interjected.

Tsunade sighed, "Might as well tell the whole story. This", Tsunade pointed at the amulet, "was a present to Naruto by me. I received this amulet from my grandfather Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage. Not only is this necklace very precious to me, but it also served a purpose." Tsunade paused and briefly looked at Sakura. The girl's eyes were still directed at her feet, "I believe Sakura knows about the purpose. This amulet is said to be able to control the nine tailed demons that exist in our lands. Naruto wore this amulet to protect him from the kyuubi inside him. It has the power to completely suppress the demon's energy. It seems he wanted me to have this back." Tsunade explained, and continued keeping an eye on Sakura, "Naruto knew this was precious to me, so he returned it knowing the importance of the amulet to me."

Kakashi interrupted, "there might be another reason why Naruto returned the amulet to you Hokage."

"Oh? And that would be?" Tsunade looked at Kakashi.

"Naruto knows best of us all what he and the demon within him are capable off. He also knows about Akatsuki's plans of collecting all nine demons. This seems far fetched but perhaps Naruto left behind the necklace in case Akatsuki attacked Konoha with the demons they already collected."

Tsunade nodded, "that is a possibility as well. But with out the first Hokage this necklace is useless. Yamato doesn't have the knowledge or even the skills to control the demons. Either way this is quite bad."

"So does this mean Naruto is going after Akatsuki or Sasuke? This is so confusing now." Shikamaru wanted to know.

"No, this means that Naruto isn't coming back to Konoha. He won't go after Sasuke and he knows that Akatsuki is after him. So he left us to protect Konoha. That idiot ran off to draw Akatsuki away from Konoha", Sakura answered surprising her teacher Tsunade.

"But that's just stupid. Naruto stands no chance alone, why would he all of a sudden just leave us?" Shikamaru asked.

Tsunade waited for Sakura to answer again, but saw tears starting to form in Sakura's eyes. She looked at Kakashi who shrugged. "I fear this might have something to do with what I said to him yesterday." Tsunade said, "Sakura what else did you find in Naruto's apartment?"

Sakura wiped her eyes, "Nothing, absolutely nothing. His place was cleaned, his closet was empty and" she paused, "and the group picture of Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and me from when we first became Team Kakashi was gone too."

"I see, so other than the envelope there was nothing else in the apartment? Not a clue why Naruto would just pack up and leave Konoha, his friends, his life…" Tsunade paused briefly to think about mentioning the most obvious or not, but decided to do so, "and leave you behind Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head, tears silently running down her cheeks. Tsunade pressed the issue, "Are you sure Sakura that you don't know anything else? I am sorry for pushing this, but you haven't been acting yourself these past two days." Tsunade sighed, she didn't want to ask this for she feared she already knew the answer, "Sakura, has anything happened between you and Naruto?"

Sakura's tears were running down her face, she sobbed and shook her head, "I am sorry Tsunade-sama, but I…" Sakura turned and ran out.

Kakashi sighed, "Clearly something happened between them."

Tsunade nodded and Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Women…find one you understand and you can consider yourself the luckiest man alive, such a pain. So does my team still have an outstanding order or has that changed now Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade smirked in her mind at Shikamaru's epiphany, "Yes, your mission is still a go. And Shikamaru, now that Sakura is gone, I can tell you, but I have to add Naruto to the Bingo books. He has knowledge and an understanding of Konoha that could be dangerous to us. I am sorry; I know he was your friend."

Shikamaru was shocked to hear this but smirked, "That only means that we have to be better and faster than the ANBU and bring back Naruto before they get a chance to kill him." Shikamaru did a two finger salute to both the Hokage and Kakashi and left.

"That Shikamaru surprises me each day", Kakashi stated looking at the Hokage, "What are we going to do about Sakura? It's pretty obvious she isn't telling something and it might be important."

Tsunade had been thinking about this for a while now, "I think it's best if we give her some time. I am sure she will tell us soon."

"I'll leave her to you then Hokage", Kakashi nodded and turned to leave.

"Before you leave Kakashi, have you noticed anything between Sakura and Naruto? Like have they become closer or something?"

Kakashi stopped, "Hm… no don't think so. The usual game between the two, Naruto approaches Sakura and gets punched through a wall. Why are you asking?"

"I am sure it's nothing, but after they returned with Yamato from the mission where they encountered Orochimaru, Yamato told me about Sakura asking him all these questions about Naruto's kyuubi condition, ways to control him and also what Naruto's fate would be, if he ever would be free of this curse. I don't know, ever since they came back from that mission, Sakura has been pushing herself more into medical jutsu and I suspect her of secretly reading the forbidden scrolls that Orochimaru left behind before he had left the village."

"That might be some cause of concern, but I don't think Sakura would go as far as Orochimaru. She's seen his research results first hand during the Chunin exams and after." Kakashi raised his hand, "I'll excuse myself now."

"Kakashi, I know you're no longer with ANBU, but will you add Naruto to your Bingo book?" Tsunade asked?

Kakashi opened the door and looked back at her, "Who knows" and was gone.

Tsunade sank into her chair and led out a breath of air she seemed to have been holding, "Good luck to you Naruto, wherever you might be. Stay safe and get strong and stay true to your ideals."


	5. Chapter 4 New Beginning

Chapter 4 – New Beginning

Shikamaru closed the door behind him, a plan to find Naruto already starting to form in his mind. He left the office of the Hokage behind him and made his way back downstairs to the briefing room where he had left Neji, Lee, and Kiba behind. He entered the briefing room and found the three sitting over a map, arguing what to do. "Change of plan guys", Shikamaru said as he came closer to the table and got a look at the map. "The new information I received from the Hokage makes it sound like Naruto won't be going after Sasuke or Akatsuki."

Neji, Lee, and Kiba all stopped arguing and stared at Shikamaru. Neji was the first to register this new information, "What do you mean? This sounds like Naruto is just running around. How are we supposed to find him and bring him back?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "It sure seems like it." Shikamaru was interrupted by a knock at the door, "Enter."

"Kakashi-sensei told me I was suppose to meet you here Shikamaru", Ino said as she entered.

Surprised Shikamaru asked, "What? I didn't…ah hell. I take it you ran into Kakashi just now?" Ino nodded. "Ok Ino, come in. I might as well brief you all in full now that we are all here."

Shikamaru gestured for all four to sit down. He took a chair and sat down in front of them at the table, "Naruto has disappeared. At first it was believed that Naruto might be heading for Sasuke again or even go after Akatsuki for revenge. However, new information that was found by Sakura changes this. The Hokage is no longer sure what Naruto's objective might be. Sakura on the other hand firmly believes that Naruto is no longer planning on returning to Konoha."

Shikamaru saw questions beginning to rise on his friends faces, "Before you all interrupt, asking questions, our objective still stands firm. Find Naruto and bring him back to the village, alive. And to make matters worse, Naruto is now considered a Missing-nin, the Hokage herself warned me, and said that she would add Naruto to the Bingo books."

"Naruto, a missing-nin? What the hell is going on?" Lee blurted out. Kiba and Ino both voiced similar disbelieve.

It was Neji, however, that got to the point. "So in other words, we are to find Naruto before ANBU does?" Shikamaru nodded. "Ok but where do we start? Naruto could be anywhere."

Shikamaru thought about this, "I think we should stick to what we know." He looked at the map and pointed at the Land of Rain, "This is where the Akatsuki base is located. We also know that Sasuke is somewhere near that area as well. This is where we will begin our search for Naruto."

All four looked at Shikamaru and nodded, "Ok now that we have agreed upon this, go home and gather your equipment. We will leave in one hour, meet at the gate. Dismissed!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was dreaming he was sure of it. He was reliving the dream he had earlier with Sakura and hoped it would last longer. He hoped he could experience more of her, but suddenly there was the dark familiar but faceless voice again, the feeling of having Sakura pulled of him, and his death announced by Sakura's screaming.

He awoke. Sighing, he looked out into the night. The storm had passed and left a clear sky with a bright full moon shining down upon the land. The wind gently swayed the tree tops making the land come alive. Naruto watched the moon, enthralled by its beauty. He remembered the faces of the people he had left behind and said a final farewell to each of them, with the moon being his witness. The last one he said good bye to was the one person that had hurt him the most. The one who had ripped out his heart, toyed with his emotions, and used him like a toy. The pink haired beauty that smelled of rose pedals, Sakura.

"**There will be more like her boy, some with a beauty that even dwarves this pink fairy." **The kyuubi within Naruto spoke.

Turning inwards, Naruto stood in front of the cage of the Nine-tailed demon fox living inside him, "Never. Sakura is the fairest of them all. I just know it."

The demon smiled, "**Ho ho ho Naruto, you will change your mind soon. You will want to taste the pleasure of mating one day."**

Naruto stared at the fox. He walked right to the cage door, "No I won't."

Snarling, the demon pushed his right claw threw the bars passing inches to the left of Naruto's face, **"You imbecile, you spoiled child. You will NOT refuse me the pleasure of pleasures. YOU will NOT deny me my spoils. Caged I may be within you, but I also feel your pain, share your feelings, and I demand, no I order you to mate with a female."**

Naruto laughed, "You have no right to do any demands, nor can you order me fox."

The demon fox slammed his head against the cage, pushing his right eye so close to almost squeeze it through the space between two bars, staring at Naruto, **"We will see."** He chuckled and pulled back into the darkness, only his blood red eyes visible, watching. **"So what will you do now boy? Where will you go? You, who betrayed your friends, comrades, teachers, village, and mentor?"**

Naruto lowered his head, "I don't know. Train, I guess. I want to become stronger, no I need to become stronger."

The fox grinned, **"So it's revenge for you after all. Excellent, I'll approve of your decision boy. I will help you become stronger, I will help you exact revenge, and I will protect you with all my power. Now remove the seal from the cage door and release me."**

Without thinking, Naruto's right arm raised and he touched the seal. He was about to rip it off when he came back to his sense, "No!" and removed his hand.

The fox growled in displeasure, **"Ah so close."** Laughing, the fox cast a spell. The water around Naruto's feet began to bubble violently and out of those bubbles, a miniature full bodied demon fox the size of a dog appeared, **"Very well, for now I will satisfy myself with being caged like an animal. I will help you, but one day I will ask of you something, and you will obey. Do we have a deal, Naruto-kun?"** Naruto nodded, **"Excellent. Now follow me."**

"Huh? Where to", Naruto asked.

"**Nowhere in particular. Exploring is such fun."**

Naruto rolled his eyes, "by the way, why haven't you done this yourself before? Exploring I mean."

The fox stopped and turned his head, **"Because up until recently, the seal was too strong for me to even cast this little spell. Oh don't look so surprised, you felt it didn't you? The weakening of the seal, I know that old Frog hermit knew. Funny that he didn't tell you. Guess he had some secrets he wanted to keep even from you."**

"I guess", Naruto mumbled, thinking about old Jiraiya. "Just you know… don't leave any, you know, any of your markings around. Wait, do you even?"

"**What do you think where all this water we're wading in came from?"** The fox asked nonchalant, watching Naruto's expression going from surprise to realization, over to disgust.

"Whuaaaaat? Oh man this is so gross, having you relief yourself all inside me." Naruto tip toed back and forth trying to not touch the water.

"**Ha ha, oh man you are such an idiot. I was just kidding boy."** The fox stopped, raising his head sniffing. **"Ah, the smell of an early morning after a rainy night, I love this smell, reminds me of my youth. Listen, Naruto head south, towards the Tea country. Go to the port city and hire a boat to take you to the Land of Snow."**

"Sure, but why go to the Land of Snow?" Naruto asked his curiosity alert.

"**Oh to visit an old friend."** The fox smiled, baring his fangs, **"now get going."**

Naruto packed his things and left the cave he was staying in. He took one last look in the direction of Konoha before turning south towards the tea country.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was tired, exhausted, and drunk. This day had turned into her worst nightmare. She felt like she had failed the village, failed herself, failed Naruto but more importantly failed the trust that was placed upon her shoulders as Hokage. The worst was that she couldn't drown the guilt in her sake. She tried but had failed miserably. She was close to alcohol poisoning when Shizune had found her in her office passed out over her desk. That was two hours ago, and now Tsunade slowly swaggered back to her own place within the Hokage tower.

She turned the last corner and stopped, "Whoa dizzy." She giggled uncontrollably. She rested a bit, waiting for the euphoric phase to pass. She looked down the hallway towards her door, "Ah so close. … Huh? Sakura?" She saw Sakura sitting in front of her door, arms folded over her knees and head resting on top. Tsunade sighed, "Aw so much for getting some sleep."

Tsunade forced her legs to move forward, and the closer she got to her door and Sakura, her legs became heavier. She could hear Sakura's sobbing and her own emotions were threatening to push through the sake haze she had drunk herself into. She kneeled in front of Sakura and placed her right hand on top of her student's head, "Come now Sakura. Come inside and tell me what's bothering you."

Sakura stopped sobbing and wiping her face dry. She got up and let her teacher open the door. Both walked inside and Tsunade pointed for Sakura to take a seat on one of her two couches. Tsunade herself went into the kitchen and rummaged through her secret stash. She found a filled sake bottle and grabbed two of her sake cups. She returned to the living room and sat down on the other sofa. She filled the cups with sake and placed one in front of Sakura, "Tonight you're old enough to drink."

Sakura nodded her thanks and downed the sake in one go. Tsunade's eyes widened in shock, teasing, "Ah I see no stranger to drinking." That brought out a small smile on Sakura's sad face.

Tsunade studied her student as she re-filled the cups, _"Sakura looks like how I feel, emotionally beat up, betrayed, and guilty all at the same time."_ Tsunade thought as she watched Sakura empty her cup again, "Now one more and that's it. I don't want to get in trouble for getting you drunk. You're only sixteen after all."

Sakura nodded, keeping quite, she drank her last cup. Her eyes were still avoiding contact with Tsunade. They were focused on her cubed hands in her lap. Tsunade leaned back and crossed her arms, mentally preparing for the onslaught of emotional breakdown that was bound to happen. She ran breathing exercise to calm and center herself, "Ok why don't you tell me what is going on with you Sakura?"

Sakura shifted uneasily on the sofa, emotions running rampant. Quietly she opened her mouth and with a very low and cracked voice, an indication of how much she had been crying she said, "It's my fault, all my fault."

Tsunade frowned, "What's your fault Sakura?"

Sakura sobbed, "That Naruto left." Sakura looked up, expected to see anger or even disappointment in her teacher's eyes, but what she saw surprised her. A genuine expression of pain but also understanding; Sakura continued to confess, "I said so many mean things to him and I was never honest to him when he deserved it the most. I never thanked him for all the times he went after Sasuke and came back hurt almost dying. I always pretended not to notice how hurt he was each time I hugged Sasuke or spoke about him, completely ignoring Naruto. And the day when Naruto saved me and Sasuke from Gaara, I didn't know it was him who saved me, but Sasuke told me later that it was Naruto. And I never thanked him for that or even acknowledged him for his strength and courage." Sakura paused to blow her nose into one of her tissues she had pulled out, "And then the other day he overheard me and Ino talk about him. He heard me say all these evil things about him, that he is annoying, stupid, and the worst of all that he scares me. I tried apologizing, but he wouldn't listen, he wouldn't even look at me. He was that hurt and I just left him to his pain. It's my fault that Naruto left."

By now Sakura cried so much that the last few words were pure guesswork by Tsunade, but she finally understood. She was a bit relieved that it wasn't her fault, or to be honest, her words and actions the other day that had given Naruto the idea to leave the village. However, she felt genuine sorrow and regret for her student. Tsunade got up from her sofa and sat down next to Sakura and put her arms around her student, "Shhh Sakura, everything will be alright. Shikamaru and the others are already out looking for him. They will bring him back and than you can apologize to Naruto."

Tsunade tried comforting her student as best she could and finally after Sakura calmed down and thanked Tsunade for listening, Tsunade send her student back home, "Sakura take a few days off. Go stay at home. Help your parents around the house. Go relax and put your mind at ease. I am sure Naruto won't be holding a grudge, after all he does…" Tsunade stopped herself before saying something that might shock her student even more.

Sakura looked at her teacher, the question visible in her eyes, Tsunade shook her head. "Never mind Sakura, just go home and relax for a few days. Come see me when you are ready for training again."

Sakura bowed and wished her teacher good night. The door to Tsunade's apartment closed and Tsunade made her way back to the living room and quickly stowed away the sake before Shizune could take it away from her in the morning. Talking to herself while cleaning, _"Girl you almost spilled the beans just now. It's so obvious to everyone that Naruto has a crush on her except herself."_ Tsunade mentally paused, _"Actually, no, it's gotten to a degree where one can freely say that he loves that girl from the bottom of his heart."_ Mentally shaking her head, Tsunade chuckled, _"And Sakura's ignorance in realizing that she is falling for the noisy obnoxious kid that Naruto is, is the best part. I am sure she'll figure it out sooner or later and if she won't I'll just give her a good kick to wake her up."_ Tsunade smiled as she finally went to bed to get her much deserved rest, her last thoughts where on Naruto and Sakura, whishing both of them healthy young lives.


	6. Chapter 5 Long Journey

**A/N: Quick release on this one and extra long and entirely dedicated to our Naruto.**

**Sorry accidently added the wrong chapter and had to remove it. Here is the correct one.**

Chapter 5 – Long Journey

After some two weeks of slow travel and training, Naruto finally neared the border of the Tea country. He had decided to travel south along the coast once he reached the peninsula where the Land of Fire bordered the Tea country. Now he was only a few clicks away from a fishing village that he had once visited with Jiraiya. Naruto was looking forward to seeing the old fisher again that lived right at the beach, a little outside the village. His seafood ramen could compete with the one from Ichiraku's and Naruto was looking forward to eating it again.

Finally Naruto arrived at the village. He casually walked down Main Street, looking at the various shops, and ironically seeing a few faces that looked familiar. However, he knew that those people would never remember him, it had nearly been over two years since he and Jiraiya had passed by. And even then, both of them stayed at the old fisher on the beach and rarely went into town. Naruto stopped at a few shops, buying a few items that he needed to replenish so he could continue his journey south eventually.

Thirty minutes later, Naruto saw the small fishing hut in the distance. He headed straight for it and saw the old man sitting in front, just like the first time when he and Jiraiya had stopped by. Raising his arm, Naruto shouted, "Yo, old man!"

The fisher looked up, squeezing his eyes, trying to recognize the person that was shouting and waving at him. He waited and when the boy stood in front of him, he began to recognize some of the features, "Oh it's Naruto-kun isn't it? Have you grown tall! What brings you back to my humble dwelling?"

Naruto grinned, "Your seafood ramen and if possible, I came to stay a few days if that is alright with you."

The old man laughed heartily, "Sure Naruto. I actually have my granddaughter staying with me at the moment. She is in town right now, so you'll meet her later this evening."

"Excellent, thanks old man." Naruto dropped his bag, "I'll be down at the water training."

"Sure sure. Go a little south though, I have some nets and traps set up north of here. Dinner is at the usual time, I am sure you still remember." The old man went back to fixing one of his fishing nets.

"Yea at sunset, I'll be back before then," Naruto said and sprinted south. He was eager to go train in the ocean again. Last time he was here, he and Jiraiya came up with this training method to improve his taijutsu abilities by fighting his fellow shadow clones and eventually even against his sensei in the ocean's surf. This time, however, Naruto had only himself and his clones to spar against.

The sunset set in and Naruto was exhausting from using his shadow clone technique for practice sparing. He stripped and jumped into the ocean to cool off. He lay in the ocean, gently rocking in the waves, eyes looking skyward into the orange tinted sky. This moment of solitude and relaxation was terribly lonely and Naruto yearned for his friends. '_I am afraid of Naruto'_ these words suddenly echoed in Naruto's mind and reopened a deep wound. Naruto still couldn't believe that Sakura had spoken these words. He remembered how shocked he was when Yamato told him that Naruto had injured Sakura in the fight against Orochimaru.

Naruto had wanted to apologize to his friend, but couldn't find the proper words. He was so terrified that he was afraid to use the Nine Tails chakra. He hid the demon within him so deeply, vowing to never use its strength again, but it was too late. He knew that he had already lost Sakura when he heard her say those terrible words that shattered his life into a thousand pieces. Yet a small glimmer of hope was still slumbering deep within his heart hoping for his dream to come true one day.

The first time Naruto ever felt like his heart was torn apart was when he had to fight his only true friend Sasuke in the Valley of the End. Looking back at it, Naruto now understood that the reason he was heart broken back then was not to the fact that he had lost against Sasuke and failed to return with him. No he was heart broken because he had failed in his promise, failed the promise he had made to Sakura. Then the fateful day came when news arrived that his teacher Jiraiya had died in battle against the leader of Akatsuki, Pein. His heart once again shattered and his life became unbearable. Yet the woman he cared and loved had stopped by each day to ensure Naruto was still doing well. He genuinely came to believe that she did this out of love for him. That had saved him from his depression and falling into insanity. She was the only ray of light he cared for. But then, he heard her say those terrible words that crushed his life, tore apart his heart, and killed his dreams for good. _'I am afraid of Naruto'_. Tears started to form in his eyes and he whispered, "Sakura how could you?"

A wave broke over Naruto and pulled him under, pulling him back to reality. He surfaced and swam back to shore. Getting into his pants, he slowly walked back towards the old man's hut. His shirt was sticking to his wet upper body, while he carried his jacket over his right shoulder. He could see the hut and saw that the chimney was spewing out smoke and he knew dinner was ready. When he reached the hut, he took off his combat sandals and knocked at the door before entering, "Yo old man I am back."

"Naruto-kun", the old fisher yelled, "I am in the kitchen, go sit down already. Food is almost ready." Naruto took his seat and waited, "Yomiko go take this to the table. I'll be right behind you and remember to behave, Naruto is a guest."

"Right grandpa, I'll behave," Naruto heard a female say. The door to the kitchen swung open and at first Naruto only saw what definitely looked like a very well proportioned butt. The girl turned around and stopped upon seeing Naruto. Naruto's mouth dropped, his heart beat rose, and his head and entire body slowly tilted down and to the right as his eyes ran down her perfectly shaped body. She blushed and giggled upon seeing Naruto's reaction. She put the plates down onto the table and took the seat next to Naruto. She skidded a bit closer to him, "Hi! I am Yomiko, pleasure to meet you." She bit her lower lip, her eyes slowly measuring Naruto; she smirked and blushed an even deeper red.

Naruto still in shock mumbled incohesive words. Shaking his head and clearing his mind he scooted a little away from her and secretly checked his lower region. He relaxed when he realized that he was still himself and under control and offered his hand, "Yo, Naruto Uzumaki. But you can call me Naruto." She smiled and shook his hand.

Naruto felt the demon within him stir awake, **"Excellent, how much would I give to taste that. Kiddo you sure are one lucky son of a gun."**

"Shut up fox, you know I only care about Sakura", Naruto told the fox.

Scolding Naruto, **"Again talking utter nonsense, listen kiddo, Sakura betrayed you, she never acknowledged you for saving her, and she is just a dumb tease that will never put out. Forget about her. But this girl, this girl she is a prize in her own class."**

"Shut up fox, just keep quite. I don't want to listen to you, good bye" and Naruto's inner self vanished and left the caged fox behind.

"**FOOL! IDIOT! You left your old life behind when you left the village. THAT INCLUDES SAKURA!" **The fox demon roared in frustration.

xxxxxxxxxx

The old fisher entered shortly after with his specialty dish, seafood ramen. The ramen was split equally among the three plates and everyone ate heartily. Once all were done eating, Yomiko cleaned the table and Naruto and the old man stepped outside to enjoy the clean brisk sea breeze. The girl joined them shortly after and all gathered around a big bonfire, "So Naruto what really brings you back here?" The fisher asked.

Naruto lowered his head, "Old man, do you remember the person that was with me last time? He died a few weeks ago."

The old man nodded and pulled out a pipe and lit it, "Jiraiya was his name correct?" Naruto nodded quietly, "I am sorry to hear Naruto. This Jiraiya person was a good man, honest, and very noble. Mind if I ask how he died?"

Naruto shook his head, "I don't even know the specifics but he died fighting the leader of a criminal organization." Naruto laughed, "He wasn't very noble though. I kept calling him pervy sage because he couldn't keep his eyes and hands of women."

The old man laughed, "Ah that explains the complaints I've gotten after you guys left." He saw that Naruto was about to apologize, "no need to apologize Naruto-kun. I don't care about stuff like that, it doesn't involve me." The old man puffed on his pipe a bit before he spoke again, "Anyways, how is training? Still trying to become the Hokage of your village?"

"What's a Hokage grandpa?" Yomiko asked.

Naruto answered, "The Hokage is the most powerful ninja and leader of my village." Naruto paused and looked into the fire. "To answer your question, training is going ok. I am not really advancing at the pace I want to. And about becoming Hokage, well I guess that is put off for now. You know I left my village some two weeks ago. Just packed my things and left, it's a bit weird to be honest, being all alone, having no one to rely on, or to look at, or having someone waiting for your return." Naruto lowered his head, eyes focusing on the dancing shadows that are cast by the fire in front of him.

The three of them continued to sit around the fire, having small casual conversations, "Well it's time for me to go to bed. You two kids can stay out here and enjoy the evening some more. Good night."

Naruto rose and bowed, "Good night and thank you for letting me stay a few days."

The old man nodded and smiled, "No problem Naruto, stay as long as you want."

After the old man left for his bed, and Naruto and Yomiko were alone, Yomiko livened up, "Naruto, are you really a ninja? Is it an exciting life?"

"Yea", Naruto answered. Yomiko sat down next to Naruto and squeezed her right arm behind Naruto's left. Interlocked, she leaned into Naruto, head resting on his shoulder, "So Naruto how old are you? Have a girlfriend? Oh I know. Do you have any scars that you can show me?"

"Hehe", Naruto laughed uncomfortably. "No, no scars, I heal very fast, so no scars. And I am sixteen. What about you?"

Yomiko hugged Naruto's left arm tightly in joy, "Nice we're the same age. But man I wanted to see some sick ninja scars; I bet you look very cool with scars."

Naruto chuckled, "You think so? I always thought that you girls don't like them."

Yomiko thought for a few. Her index finger tapping her lips as she was thinking. "I don't know about everyone, but I think a scar on a man makes him more mature."

"Hm…" Naruto hummed, his thoughts drifting away into his past.

A short while later, Yomiko nudged Naruto, "Hey you, don't go thinking about your other woman while I am sitting here next to you."

Naruto's face ran red in embarrassment, "What? I didn't. How'd you even…"

"Know?" Yomiko finished the sentence for Naruto. "Girls can tell you know. And you didn't answer my question about you having a girlfriend. So I can assume you do." She winked, "but no matter. That won't stop me."

Naruto chuckled nervously, looking down at the extremely cute girl on his left arm. _"She is nuts,"_ he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Naruto and Yomiko sat at the bon fire, arms interlocked, one fairly uncomfortable about the current situation and thinking about his past, the other awe struck and falling for someone who was a total stranger. None talked and as the new moon stood high in the night sky and the bon fire almost extinguished from lack of fire wood, both separated and went to their respected beds to retire.

Morning came and Yomiko found the hut devoid of people. She cleaned herself and slipped into her beach clothes. She walked outside, finding her grandpa sitting on one of his lobster traps and fixing the fishing equipment. "Good Morning gramps. How are you today?"

"Morning honey. I am doing quite well, busy as usual. How did you sleep?"

"Quite well, I had a nice dream. Thanks for asking." Yomiko smiled, "By the way grandpa, seen Naruto?"

The old man shrugged with his shoulders, "That boy already left for training. He is probably south of here along the beach. Why? You bored?"

"Maybe…" Yomiko winked and bounced away in the direction to where Naruto should be, humming a tune.

She'd been walking along the beach for a while now, thinking she was out of luck and Naruto had not gone to the beach to train when she finally spotted him or what seemed to be a whole mass of Naruto copies. Afraid at first, she hid behind the sand dune she was currently crossing. Curiosity slowly made her leave the cover of the dune and she decided to sit at the top from where she had an excellent view of Naruto.

She watched as the many clones fought each other. As one scored a hit, the other would vanish in a puff of smoke. It went on like this for a long time, until only one was left standing and she suspected it to be the real Naruto. She watched Naruto do something with his hand and then heard him say something, however, the noise of the ocean prevented her from understanding. She was surprised to see hundreds of new clones standing along the beach and the Naruto brawl rekindled. Yomiko stayed like this all day, watching him do the same weird hand movements and speaking the same strange words and each time a new army of Naruto's appeared. Each time they fought each other down to the last man. Over time however Yomiko realized that slowly less and fewer clones appeared and wondered if it was done on purpose or if Naruto was growing tired.

She watched yet another epic brawl, this one had lasted longer than most by her guess and she now watched two Naruto's circle each other, testing the other's defences, and doing the occasional verbal abuse. It had come down to these last two and Yomiko watched carefully, fascinated by the graceful act that was played out in front of her. Both suddenly violently clashed fists and the fight had begun. Using throwing knifes and all sorts of weaponry Yomiko had never seen before, the two Naruto's fought each other to the brink of exhaustion. One of them suddenly lunged forward, his right palm radiating a blue light. The second Naruto tried to react, but was too slow and took the brunt of the attack in the chest. A white puff of smoke announced the victor to be the real Naruto. When the smoke vanished, Yomiko saw Naruto on his knees hunching over, fists in the sand. She jumped to her feet, about to race towards Naruto to check if everything was alright, when Naruto stood and stripped and ran into the water. Blood shot into Yomiko's face, blushing madly, she threw her hands in front of her eyes, she stumbled and rolled down the dune.

Arriving at the bottom of the sand dune with a mouthful of sand and plenty in her long raven black hair, she found her composure again and walked towards the spot where Naruto had left his clothes. Once there, she smiled and stripped naked as well and joined Naruto in the ocean. She charged in hopping over the waves as best as she could and dove into the water.

Naruto was floating on top of the water again, smiling from ear to ear, _"I can't believe I was able to conjure the Rasengan without the help of another clone."_ He lifted his right arm into the sky and made a thumbs up, _"Watch me sensei, I will become stronger and avenge your death."_

Naruto heard splashing; he turned to look towards the direction he heard the splashing from but only saw churned up water. He shrugged and returned staring up into the sky. Naruto felt something brush against his back and he immediately jerked. Imagination running wild, Naruto feared some sea monster was about to eat him. He dived under the water, opening his eyes to check what it was that touched him. At first he only saw blue water and his eyes started to burn due to the salt content but when he slowly turned his head, he was suddenly greeted by a familiar face, Yomiko's. Surprised he inhaled, swallowing sea water. He surfaced and coughed up water uncontrollably.

Yomiko surfaced in front of him laughing, "Hahaha Naruto you should have seen your face."

Forcing his coughs to stop, "What the hell was that for?" He looked angry which turned into a frown. Naruto felt something was amiss as he saw Yomiko turning a bright pink. "What?"

Then it dawned on him, _"Shit I am not wearing anything."_ Panicking Naruto's hands tried to cover him up when his eyes looked down into the water to check on himself. He turned purple red, "WHAT THE HELL? YOU ARE NUDE TOO!"

Blood shot out his nose and he passed out. Realizing this, Yomiko pulled Naruto close and held him above the water. "Hey Naruto how about some help here. You're not the lightest person to carry, not even in water."

Naruto slowly recovered, opening his eyes, they met Yomiko's hazel pair. She breathed heavily as she was kicking water for two people. "Naruto some help here please."

"Oh sorry", Naruto apologized and started to tread water. He frowned as he felt something very cushy and soft rub against his bare chest and he looked down. Naruto nose bleed again as his eyes spied upon a pair of very round and perky breasts.

Naruto's face ran cherry red and Yomiko giggled. Flinching, Naruto broke the embrace and covered his eyes with one of his hands, "I am sorry Sakura-chan I didn't mean to look. Please don't punch me. It was an accident."

"Who is Sakura?" Yomiko asked annoyed, pushing her naked body against Naruto's.

Mouth open in shock and eyes still hiding behind his hand, "Did I say Sakura? I meant Yomiko." Naruto almost forgot to tread water as he felt Yomiko's breasts squeeze against him again.

Naruto heard her giggling and as he peeked between two fingers, saw a brightly pink flushed face smiling at him. "Is Sakura your girlfriend? I promise you, I won't hurt you Naruto. You can touch if you want." Yomiko looked shyly away from Naruto before closing her eyes, "Kiss me Naruto-kun."

"Whaaaaat?" Naruto turned deathly white and stopped kicking water. He sunk like a rock.

When he didn't surface, Yomiko got scared a bit and dove under after him. She grabbed him by his shoulders and as best as she could, tried to pull him back to shore. "_Boys",_ Yomiko thought frustratingly and started to swim with Naruto in tow back to the beach. She dragged him onto the beach, "Naruto stop this now. This isn't funny anymore." Not receiving a response, she got mad. She was kneeling besides Naruto, checking his heart beat to make sure he was still alive when her eyes started to see something funny looking slowly rise between Naruto's legs. Curious she looked at Naruto's member extend further. She touched it slightly, her face turning redder by the second. She touched it again carefully and when it reacted by extending some more, she giggled.

Naruto came to and wondered how he had gotten onto the beach. He felt as something soft touched him and he lifted his head to see a naked Yomiko kneeling next to him. Bend over, her head positioned over his penis. He felt her warm breath onto his throbbing member and eyes growing wide in realization of what was about to happen, he pulled out from under her grip and scurried a couple feet back, "Whaaaaaat do you think you're doing?" He screamed perplexed and very nervous while pointing at her.

Yomiko turned to face Naruto in all her glory, "You don't want me?" She teased as she dashed her eye lashes at him and pushed her breasts together to give herself some cleavage.

Naruto saw her full frontal, eyes fixated upon her round breasts, mouth opened to answer, only to close again as his eyes wondered lower. "Yes…wait… no… wait what?" He scratched his head, trying to figure out what was going on.

Walking on all fours like a cat, Yomiko prowled towards Naruto. Her movements were enchanting. She looked graceful, sexy, and deadly in her own way, ready to pounce on her prey. Naruto's eyes dashed from Yomiko's face, her eyes glistened over with lust, down to her back and on to her butt that swayed slightly in anticipation. She got close, her eyes fixed upon her target, she pushed Naruto's legs apart, "You do want me, I can tell by just looking at this." A predatorily smile crossing her face as her right hand wrapped around his penis.

Naruto heard the fox demon living inside him roar in anticipation and glee. Eyes growing even wider in shock, mouth gaping open, Naruto mustered the little self control he had left and once again rushed away from Yomiko. "I am sorry Yomiko, but I can't do this." He sprang to his feet, frantically looking for his clothes. He found them a few feet to his left. He ran over grabbing them and vanished, leaving a trail of kicked up sand behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A lonesome figure sat in the distance and watched the spectacle in amusement. Upon seeing Naruto running away, the figure shook his head and vanished behind sand dunes.

Having fled from Yomiko, Naruto took a breather between the many sand dunes. "What the hell just happened? This was just plain nuts." He turned around facing the direction he had just come from and wondered if Yomiko was alright.

"**You got to be fucking joking Naruto. That was it, the chance of a lifetime. You'll never meet anyone that willing to suck you… ever."** The kyuubi roared inside Naruto.

"Just shut up you dumb fox", Naruto told the demon. "Wait are you crying?"

"**What? No, of course not."**

Eyes still fixed in the direction of Yomiko, he whispered, "I am sorry Yomiko."

"**You might want to duck kid",** the demon fox interrupted.

"Huh? What? Why?" Naruto asked perplexed and wondered what was going on.

"**Just duck before it's too late you dumb idiot."**

"Ok geez I'll duck." Naruto said and duck rolled to the side. When he looked up, the spot Naruto had just occupied was covered in kunai. "Eh? What the hell?"

"**Jump back." **The fox demanded of Naruto. He obeyed instantly and again the spot he had occupied was covered in kunai.

Getting pissed, Naruto yelled, "Show yourself." The sand in front of Naruto began to gather a few feet in front of Naruto and took the shape of a man. After further solidifying and gaining features, a tall man about the size of Naruto stood in front of him. Shocked, Naruto stammered, "ANBU? ... Why are you attacking me?"

The person in front of Naruto pulled out a few more kunai and readied to throw, "Naruto Uzumaki you are herby sentenced to death on the orders of the fifth Hokage." He threw.

Perplexed, Naruto dodged the knives, "What the hell are you talking about? Old Granny would never order my death? Why?"

The ANBU ninja ignored the questions and jumped forward attacking Naruto head on. Seeing that Naruto wasn't going to get an answer quickly, he put his mind to focus. Surprised at the speed the attacks were coming from the ANBU-nin, Naruto tried to dodge and parry as best he could. However, Naruto was still exhausted from his earlier training and his chakra reserves were very low. Naruto was on the defense, retreating faster than the ANBU could attack. "Can't we talk about this?" Naruto pleaded.

He was rewarded with an upper cut to his chin. Naruto took the hit and used it to his advantage to leap frog away from the attacker and put some extra distance between him and the ANBU. Naruto realized that he had been pushed back onto the beach. He made the hand seals, "Shadow Clone jutsu."

The attacker stopped his attack in mid stride upon seeing the puff of white smoke surround Naruto. The ANBU took a defensive stance awaiting an attack from Naruto. To his surprise and to Naruto's there were only two standing. Naruto was so low on chakra that he could only summon one clone for support. Annoyed Naruto and the clone fled further onto the beach.

Puzzled, the ANBU followed and kept a safe distance from Naruto and the clone. He was rewarded with another surprise when shortly after Naruto's clone vanished in another puff of smoke. Seeing Naruto breathing heavily, more staggering than running, the ANBU-nin finally understood what was going on. He moved in to attack wanting to deal the fatal blow.

"_Shit",_ Naruto thought. _"Please let this work",_ he prayed as he concentrated his last chakra into his right palm. He succeeded in creating another Rasengan without any help of a clone. Happy that he did, Naruto stopped retreating and braced for the inevitable attack from the ANBU.

Surprised yet again and realizing what had just happened, the ANBU stopped his attack and stepped back and laughed. "Konoha's most unpredictable ninja strikes again", the ANBU said, his hand moving for his mask.

The mask was removed, "Yo Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto lost the will to fight. Exhausted, he let the Rasengan in his right palm disappeared and Naruto dropped to his knees. Looking up into Kakashi's face he asked, "Why?"

Kakashi shrugged, "as I told you Naruto. The Hokage has issued an order for you to be terminated if capture is not an option. And since I know you would never let yourself be captured, termination is the only option."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, "But why? I can't believe Tsunade would give such an order."

Kakashi sighed, "Listen Naruto. Remember our first A-rank mission when we fought Zabuza. What did I tell you back then? Didn't I tell you that missing-ninjas are put up for termination by their respected villages due to the fact that they possess unique knowledge of the village or have unique skills that need to be kept a secret? You understand now? Don't you?"

It finally dawned upon Naruto about the implications of leaving his old life behind, "So this means I either come back to the village with you, or you will kill me?" Naruto struggled to stand up, "I am sorry Kakashi, but I can't. I made a promise. I will become stronger and take my revenge."

Kakashi looked at his former student, "No Naruto, I am not here to kill or take you back. I came to test your resolve and ask of you why you left. But take it as a warning because the other ANBU won't hesitate to kill you."

Naruto nodded, "How did you find me so fast Kakashi-sensei?"

"I used my ninja dogs to pick up your scent and I followed the trail."

"I see", Naruto said while thinking about a way to make it difficult for future ANBU to track him down. "And to answer your other question, I left because I had to." Naruto paused briefly, "Kakashi-sensei could you give someone a message for me?"

"Sure Naruto, anything for you."

Naruto swallowed, "Tell Tsunade that I will come back, but not until I feel I am ready. But the way I feel right now, I don't think I might ever return. Sorry Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi nodded, "Ok Naruto will do under the condition that you will try your best. And if you ever need help do not hesitate to come ask for it."

"Ok, oh and tell Shikamaru and the others that I am sorry that I couldn't tell them." Naruto added before turning to leave.

Kakashi interrupted, "You sure you don't have anything to say to a certain someone?" Naruto shook his head and kept walking, "Naruto, you know Sakura took it pretty hard. You're leaving without saying a word. The Hokage told me that she blames herself for you going missing. Sure you got nothing else to say?"

Naruto stopped, head lowered, he turned to look over his shoulder, "Tell Sakura…" Guilt rose from his stomach up to his throat. Naruto swallowed, "Never mind" and left his old teacher standing on the beach.

Kakashi sighed in disappointment and left the beach. Kakashi understood that it was time for Naruto to stand on his own two feet. He would support him as best he could and wished Naruto would find the strength he was seeking quickly, for he knew that time was running short. Akatsuki was bound to be on the move soon.

**A/N part2: If you liked 'Yomiko' the OC character, let me know and she might reappear in later chapters or forever hold your peace. Please don't forget to R&R if there was something you liked or disliked.**


	7. Chapter 6 The Patrol

**A/N: PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!**

**Hey everybody. Thanks for letting me know how all of you felt about the OC Character from the previous chapter. From the responses I've received I will keep the OC around. However, as of now, there will not be a NaruxSakuxOC triple hip humping human sandwhich happening. So I apologize to those select few who requested that.**

**Ok now on to the good part. I've decided to let you readers chose the next love pairing. Tell me which two characters you want to see get closer with one another. First though, please understand that this is still a NaruxSaku, so those two are out of the question. Also understand that the main focus is NarutoxSakura. So please understand that if your love couple is picked it will not be the main focus but rather a side story. But I promise I will give them enough story time to explain their love and I will do my best in giving it enough depth and characteristics for it not to be a sad attempt of a page filler. I will pick by most often requested and also on how well it's integrateable into the story without destroying the flow.  
You have a few days to send in your requests before I need to make a decision. I need time to plan it all out afterall once it's decided.**

**As always, I hope you enjoy the story and if you have any wishes, complaints, or simply want to throw a 'hell yeah' my way don't forget to R&R.**

Chapter 6 – The Patrol

Shikamaru and his team had been out on patrol for over three weeks now. They had searched and patrolled the Fire Country's northern and western borders repeatedly. Looking for any sign of Naruto having ever travelled this way, however, the longer the search dragged on the more and more each and every one of Shikamaru's team members were losing the hope of finding their friend.

"Man Shikamaru, what are we going to do? Naruto never went this way. Right now this seems so damn pointless to continue." Kiba complained while jumping from tree to tree. Akamaru growled his own opinion.

"Kiba, this is our mission. We do not quit just because we haven't found any clues yet. We will continue until we find Naruto or until we hear otherwise from the Hokage." Lee interrupted. "We will find him, I am sure of this." Lee added, grinning from ear to ear and giving a thumbs' up. Lee was hiding behind his usual cheery facade. Inwardly he was feeling just like Kiba was. This mission had turned into failure fast and hard. They hadn't found Naruto or any traces of him. He suspected that they had simply been out of luck and didn't know Naruto as well as they thought they did. However Lee followed his teacher's rules to never give up and to never surrender, so to keep the morale high, Lee kept his usual demeanour in play.

Shikamaru sighed and waited for Neji to add his own comment to the frustration that had built up within the team over the last few days. But Neji was the usual calm and cold person he always was. He rarely spoke and especially now, Neji kept very quite. Listening in on the conversation between his team members as well as using his Byakugan to search for any clues.

"Alright let's stop and rest", Shikamaru ordered and the group came to a halt. "Listen Kiba, I understand your frustration. We all are frustrated that we haven't found Naruto yet. But this is a mission we can't give up."

Kiba ruffled his hair, "I know, I know. It's still damn frustrating that we can't find that noisy guy."

"Honestly, I am not surprised that we haven't found Naruto or a trace of him." Neji interrupted, "None of us know or even understand what Naruto had learned in the two and half years he had trained with one of the legendary Sannin. The same can be said about Sakura and Sasuke. All three have probably learned techniques that we never even heard about. Their skills are all probably equal or higher than that of a Jonin."

Lee nodded his approval, "And don't forget that if we are to believe the rumours, Sasuke already killed Orochimaru. That makes him quite dangerous and capable. Now Naruto might not be as talented as Sasuke but he makes up for it with hard work and dedication. He has changed so much. I think Neji is right by saying that Naruto might have the skills to vanish without leaving a trace."

Kiba raised his hands in defeat, "Alright I give up you guys." He waited, "Looking back at it, Naruto has always been a little weird, no? I mean when I fought him and even you Neji, we both believed we had defeated him. But that Naruto just stood back up and turned it around defeating us. Perhaps he has mastered the skills of evasion from Jiraiya-sama."

Shikamaru listened intently, "So based on all of this information, what do we know about Naruto really?"

"Nothing", Neji answered for everyone.

"Tsk, this sure makes it bothersome." Shikamaru cursed. "Almost correct but there is one thing we know about Naruto." Shikamaru paused, waiting for the full attention of his team, "His friends. Naruto always comes through for his friends."

"Yes but Naruto didn't tell us that he was leaving. In fact he didn't tell anyone, not even the Hokage or Kakashi or Sakura." Lee interrupted. "So what are you trying to get at Shikimaru?"

"Well", Shikamaru paused, putting his fingers together and striking his usual thinking pose. "He might not have told anyone in Konoha why he was leaving and where he might be going, but perhaps he told somebody else."

"Ah, I think I know who you're talking about Shikimaru." Neji stated.

Shikimaru nodded looking at his team, "Yup and dare I say it but the chances of Naruto having gone to see and talk to this one particular person is quite high. Logically we should head to Sunagakure and regrettably I will have to see and talk to that noisy woman again." Shikamaru sighed, "Such a drag."

Shikamaru stood and stretched, "Well let's head out to Sunagakure and get this behind us. Once there we can contact the Hokage and request for an update on the mission." Shikamaru looked at Ino, "Anything to add Ino? You've been awfully quite throughout this entire mission?"

Ino smiled nervously and shook her head, "No nothing. Sorry."

"You sure Ino? You don't know anything from Sakura? Perhaps she told you something she didn't want to tell anybody else. I mean you are close friends." Shikamaru looked at Ino questioning her non-talkative mood.

Ino shook her head refusing to make eye contact, "I am sorry Shikamaru but I don't know anything. I swear."

"Hm… alright let's move out towards Sunagakure", Shikamaru gave the order to depart.

Neji's eyes suddenly widened, "Everyone take cover! Someone's coming."

The team dove for cover. All of them looking at Neji whose arm pointed in the direction of the unknown contact. Eyes following his arm, they prepared for battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a week since Naruto had run into Kakashi on the beach. A week that was full of sleepless nights and an endless fear of being caught by ANBU. He was prepared though. He had setup traps around the old man's hut, traps he had learned from his teacher Jiraiya. Naruto had summoned Gamakichi the little toad to his aid. With Gamakichi's help and his fellow toad brethren, they had setup sentries that would croak a warning for Naruto if anyone other than the old Man or his granddaughter Yomiko would approach.

Naruto had spent the week talking to Gamakichi quite a lot. They spoke about Jiraiya and how Naruto was going to take revenge on Pein and Akatsuki, and how he would become stronger. In the end Gamakichi wasn't of much help to Naruto but it had felt good to speak to someone about what had happened. Naruto and Gamakichi had decided the night before that Naruto would set out again and head south to the port city to reach the Snow Country.

"Alright Naruto, I will promise you that I will talk to father. Good luck to you and until next time." Gamakichi croaked. He looked at the boy in front of him one last time and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto collected his things and stuffed them into his travel bag. He grabbed his jacket and headed out of his room. He was greeted by Yomiko whom Naruto had evaded persistently ever since the incident at the beach. He swallowed, "Evening Yomiko." He hesitated, "Err… I am leaving now. It's no longer safe for me here and I don't want to cause you or your gramps any more trouble. So when you see him, tell him I said thanks."

Yomiko stood in front of Naruto, dressed in a long blue Kimono with white flowers stitching. She nodded her understanding. Her eyes glistened over with tears. "Hey don't be sad Yomiko." Naruto said, reaching for her face. He cupped her face into his right palm, "I will be alright and you don't have to worry. They won't catch me. I will become stronger and take them all on. You'll see I will become the Hokage of my village."

Yomiko leaned her head into his palm. His touch was warm to her face and she liked it. She dropped to her knees. A surprised Naruto was startled as Yomiko fell to the floor in front of him. He kneeled and hugged her, "Hey it's ok. I swear it." As he hugged her, she began crying. "Huh? What did I do now?" Naruto asked perplexed.

The kyuubi within Naruto growled, **"Kid you sure are an idiot."**

"Shut up you dumb fox." Naruto answered within his mind.

The demon laughed, **"Naruto-kun… oh Naruto-kun what am I going to do with you? You don't understand the simplest emotions. You idiot, this girl loves you and since you don't want to take her, might I suggest you just leave now."**

Naruto sighed. He still didn't understood how Yomiko could love him and decided it might be wise to follow the demon's advice for a change. "Farewell Yomiko", Naruto whispered into her ear and gave her another light hug. He stood and walked out of the cabin that had been his home for a little over a week. The old man was still nowhere to be seen and Naruto felt terrible for leaving Yomiko behind like this but he had no choice, he had to get moving before he was going to run out of time. So Naruto left the cabin with the crying Yomiko behind him and wished her the best. He walked south along the beach, his bag slung loosely over his right shoulder, his black shirt fluttering in the wind whilst clinging to his body.

xxxxxxxxxx

It had been almost a month now since Naruto had left Konoha and Sakura had stayed all this time locked up in her room. She helped around the house when her mother needed help but Sakura had refused to go outside or see any of her friends. Sakura was standing in front of her bathroom mirror and looked at her reflection. She looked awful, her hair unkempt and greasy. Her eyes were swollen from crying in her sleep again and her already pale skin that had been a sign of true beauty had turned into a sickly white skin tone. Her vivid green eyes had turned dull. She looked hideous to her own perception. She slammed her fist against the mirror and sobbed, "Damnit why won't it stop. Each day I have to wake up to the feeling of having my heart ripped out from me. I can't stop crying either. And all of this is for him? That traitor?"

A knock at her door, "Sakura sweetie, it's me Mom. Can I come in dear?"

Sakura lowered her head and grabbed a towel to dry her face, "Sure Mom, you can come in."

Her mother walked into her bedroom and opened Sakura's blinds, "You have to let the sun in dear. It's such a beautiful day. Stop moping around and get dressed. The Hokage stopped by earlier and asked how you were doing. She worries about you and so do your father and I." Sakura's mother turned to look at her daughter when she heard her footsteps approach, "Oh my!" Her hands went for her mouth in shock. She gasped, "Sakura, honey, you look terrible. Come here to your mother."

Sakura was embraced by her mother, "Sakura tell me what's bothering you? This is worse than the time that Uchiha kid left the village."

"Oh Mom I don't understand this myself", she cried while in her Mother's arms. "I don't know why I feel like crying all day. I don't want to eat anything and I hardly get any sleep because I keep thinking about him. I want to understand why he left, why he left the village, and why he left me."

"Shhh. It's ok Sakura", her Mom tried to comfort her daughter. "So who is he? Who left the village? Who caused so much heart ache to my daughter?" Her mother asked lovingly.

Sakura sobbed. Her eyes widened in shock as her mother's words registered with Sakura. She repeated them in her mind,_ 'Who caused so much heart ache to my daughter?'_

The question still resonated within Sakura, _"Is Mom right? No, this can't be. I love Sasuke not Naruto. I don't even like Naruto…or, or do I? No, this is wrong, Mother is wrong."_ Sakura told herself. "Naruto… Naruto left the village without giving a reason or even saying good bye." Sakura answered her mother's question before she realized she had spoken._ "What am I saying? This isn't true, I don't even like him. He is so annoying. I only used him. He was my tool to get Sasuke back. What's going on? What's wrong with me?"_

"Naruto? Who is Naruto sweetie?" Her mother asked. "Who is this special boy that you took such a liking to?"

"_No Mom I don't like him."_ Was what Sakura wanted to scream at her mother when she realized that he had never told her parents about Naruto, never telling them who her third team member was. Every question her parents had asked her about her team had always been answered with Sasuke having done this and Sasuke doing this. Never once did she mention Naruto or the countless times he had rushed in to safe her. For her it had always been Sasuke. "Naruto is my third team member Mom. We've been in a team together with Sasuke ever since we graduated from the Academy. Naruto is noisy, obnoxious, and dumb."

"Is that so? So how else is he?" Her Mother inquired further, a smile appearing on her face.

"He is possibly the worst ninja in Konoha. He can't follow orders. He gets caught all the time because he is such an idiot. He has to start fights with every boy that dares to look at me. Actually he starts fights with almost anybody. He keeps screaming and needs to yell in every argument to make his point come across. And the worst is that he ALWAYS gets injured. And I have to treat him afterwards. He has so many flaws it would take all day to count them. But…but sometimes he makes me smile. He can be quite funny and he is very protective when it comes to me. He is quite strong too and his blue eyes have a depth to them, you could drown in them. And sometimes Mom you should see the stuff he pulls off..." Sakura stopped, _"Wait what am I even saying? Oh no, is Mom correct? It can't be."_ Sakura shook her head in refusal, "No I couldn't love that idiot."

Sakura's mother laughed at her daughter's words, "Oh honey it sure sounds like you do."

Sakura pouted, "This is not funny Mom. I love Sasuke." Sakura stormed off into her bathroom.

Her mom smiled, "Whatever you say Sakura dear. Just go take a bath and come downstairs. I'll make you some lunch and than off you go back to training. You have to get your mind off that boy Naruto, if he feels the same like you do, I am sure he will come back for you."

"SHUT UP MOM!" Sakura shouted through the door. Her mother laughed and left. _"How is this possible?"_ Sakura asked herself as she was holding the group picture of Team 7 in her hands. Tears forming in her eyes, one of her fingers traced Sasuke's face, _"Why did you leave me Sasuke? I could have gone with you and all of this would have never happened. I only wanted to love you Sasuke, I wanted you to look at me and recognize me for who I am. Why did it have to be Naruto? Why is it only Naruto-kun that understands me? Why not you Sasuke? Why? ... I hate you so much!"_


	8. Chapter 7 News

**A/N: Here is the next installment. Hope you all enjoy it. Sorry for the short fight scene but I had trouble writing it the way I wanted. So I kept it short instead.**

Chapter 7 – News

As they sat in hiding, ready for a potential battle, the unknown contacts came into a view. The distinct shapes of four individuals were quickly coming towards Shikamaru's team. Shikamaru raised his hand about to give the order to attack, when he suddenly began to realize who it was that they had run into. He froze, unable to believe his eyes.

Ino watched Shikamaru's hand rose and prepared to jump out as they had always trained. But when Shikamaru froze, Ino didn't understand and frowned. She looked in the direction of Kiba and Lee who both looked at each other and than at Ino. Raising an eye brow to signify a question she looked at her comrades. Kiba and Lee both shrugged with their shoulders saying they had no idea what was wrong with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru felt the stares of his comrades upon him and he carefully lowered his arm and turned to look at his friends. He shook his head and mouthed the words, 'Abort! Do not attack! Let them pass!'

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding and continued to watch the unknown group advance towards them. The unknown assailants suddenly turned and quickly moved away from Shikamaru and his friends. Several minutes later, Neji gave the all clear sign and the group gathered at the place where Shikamaru's was sitting.

"So what was all that about?" Ino asked.

"You guys didn't see who that was?" Shikamaru asked surprised. Every head shook sideways, "It was Sasuke."

Stunned faces looked at each other, "Sasuke? Are you sure?" Lee asked.

Shikamaru nodded, "Yup that was him alright. Don't ask me who the other three people were. But something else has me more worried."

"Why didn't we attack? This was a good chance to capture Sasuke and return him to Konoha." Kiba interrupted.

"We didn't attack because we all agreed earlier that none of us have an understanding of the skill level and capabilities Sasuke now possesses. And don't even get me started on his new friends. We didn't have enough information to even attempt a successful capture." Shikamaru stated annoyed.

"Kiba, Shikamaru is right." Neji answered, "Capturing Sasuke wasn't our mission and we are certainly not equipped for such a mission. Too many unknowns, it would just put the whole team in danger."

"Right and as I was saying, something else had me worried, the fact that Sasuke has joined up with Akatsuki." Shikamaru looked at his friends.

Ino raised an eye brow, "What do you mean he joined Akatsuki? How do you know?"

Shikamaru looked into the direction Sasuke and his group had run off to, "Because they all wore Akatsuki robes. Black robes with red clouds and before you ask, yes Sasuke wore them too." Shikamaru's eyes darted back and forth as he was thinking about what to do, keeping an eye on the surroundings, "We will continue with our plan to head to Sunagakure. Once there we will send a message to Konoha to inform them of our findings. Let's go."

Shikamaru turned in the direction of Sunagakure and the Land of Wind. Everyone followed quietly, "Any ideas where Sasuke might be heading Shikamaru?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru thought quietly about Kiba's question. He had asked himself the same question, "My best guess probably to Otogakure. Let's speed it up, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Shouldn't we head to Konoha directly now? I mean this changes things? Doesn't it?" Lee asked.

Shikamaru mulled the idea over in his mind, "Not really, but it might be better if we split up. Lee, Ino, and Kiba, all three of you head straight to Konoha and report the information about Sasuke to the Hokage. Neji and I will continue and go to Sunagakure to check if they know of Naruto. We'll send a message by bird to Konoha and ask for a mission update. Depending on what the Hokage decides, we will meet up again shortly after. Now go."

"Understood", Ino said and the group split up. Ino, Kiba, and Lee were now running for Konoha while Shikamaru and Neji continued for Sunagakure.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was sitting downstairs in the kitchen and was eating lunch. Her mother sat across from her and watched with a smile across her lips. "Mom could you stop being so happy. I don't like Naruto, I love Sasuke. Understand this already. This, whatever this is, it's not right. These feelings for Naruto, they are fakes. It was so sudden of him leaving that it reminded me of the time when Sasuke left. And that's why this feels like as if I like Naruto and that he is something special to me. But in reality these feelings are all my bottled up feelings that were meant for Sasuke. Yes that must be it."

Sakura's mother chuckled, "Right Sakura, I am sure that's the answer."

"MOM…" Sakura complained.

The door to the house opened and both Sakura and her mother looked towards the entrance, "What is that I hear Sakura? Mother told me you have a boyfriend and that he left and that is the reason behind your strange behaviour?" Her father asked as he entered. "My little girl is finally growing up." He beamed.

"NARUTO IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Sakura shouted, "Mom just doesn't get it. I love Sasuke Uchiha not Naruto. This is all just one big misunderstanding."

Sakura's father frowned, "You don't mean Naruto Uzumaki? Your boyfriend is that Naruto? Please tell me that is not true."

"Honey what's wrong? Who is this Uzumaki?" Sakura's mother asked worried at her husband's strange reaction.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "God Mom you are so oblivious to what's going on in this village, I am surprised you even know who Sasuke Uchiha is."

"Naruto Uzumaki, the demon child." Sakura's father interrupted. He took a seat at the table his expression one of concern and fear.

"Yes that Naruto." Sakura said angrily "But he is not my boyfriend. Don't you two ever listen? I love Sasuke. Naruto is just a dumb idiot that is annoying." Sakura spelled out the word 'love' to make her parents finally understand that she wasn't in love with Naruto.

Sakura's mother put one of her hands on her husbands, "Honey I am sure the rumours aren't what they are. I am sure this Naruto boy isn't as bad as everyone is saying. Otherwise the Hokage would have done something about this a long time ago. And the things I've been hearing from Sakura today about that boy, he sounds quite charming and seems to care a lot for Sakura. She told me he protects her at the cost of his own health, he protects our little girl. A person like that can't be a demon." Sakura's smiled at her husband.

The husband squeezed his wife's hand, "I hope you're correct." He turned to Sakura, "So sweetie, how long have you been dating?"

Dumb struck, Sakura's jaw dropped. "What the? How? Why? Whaaaaaat?" She sighed and walked to the door and screamed "I can't believe you two are not listening to me. Gosh I am so angry right now. For the last time that annoying, noisy, obnoxious, and stupid boy is not and I repeat NOT my boyfriend. I don't love him or like him. He is just a tool to get to Sasuke." Sakura slammed the door behind her.

Her parents looked at each other and the father raised an eye brow, "Honey you sure about this? It doesn't sound like our dear Sakura is in love with that Naruto boy."

The mother smiled, "I am sure. No one gets that worked up over someone just leaving without saying good bye." She winked at her husband, "Woman's intuition."

"Hm, if you say so." The father relaxed.

xxxxxxxxx

Finally outside the house of her crazy parents, Sakura stormed off in the direction of the Hokage tower. Angry at her parents and angry at herself, _"How dare they even think that Naruto is special to me. OH! I am so angry right now."_

Tsunade sat at her desk going over mission reports. She shook as a cold tingling ran down her spine, "What the hell?"

Shizune looked up from her own pile of work, "What's wrong Hokage-sama?"

"Nothing Shizune" Tsunade frowned, "Just an ominous feeling."

The door to the Hokage's office violently crashed open and Sakura stormed in, "Training, NOW!"

Shizune screamed in surprise and fell off her chair. The papers she was holding scattering everywhere. Tsunade looked up from her reports and into a pair of very angry green eyes. She smiled, "Finally! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this day? Alright Sakura, let's go."

Tsunade got up from her chair, "You know the way Sakura." Tsunade watched Sakura storm out and looked at her door which was hanging loosely on one hinge. She whistled, _"I wonder what's gotten into her to get worked up this much?"_ Tsunade heard Shizune moan and looked over to see her aid covered under a pile of documents, eyes glistened over as if she had fainted from shock. "Shizune get a grip. Let's go."

Shizune gathered herself and quickly followed Tsunade, "Coming Tsunade-sama."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura fastened her forehead protector to ensure the bulk of her hair wouldn't get in the way and put on her black leather gloves. She was ready for Tsunade and needed an outlet for her frustration. She turned around and saw her teacher prepare herself.

Tsunade nodded, "Let's get this started Sakura."

"Ok" Sakura bowed in respect. She summoned chakra into her hands and slammed them into the ground. Sakura tore out a giant bolder and hefted it over her shoulders, readying to throw it at her teacher.

Tsunade raised an eye brow, "Oh? That serious?" She smiled, summoning her own chakra.

Shizune stood gaping at the sidelines, Tsunade's pet pig in her arms, "What? You two…no you can't… STOP!" But it was too late. Sakura threw the bolder at her teacher who backhanded it out of the air and smashing it into small pieces.

Tsunade lifted her right leg and slammed it into the ground, opening a big crevice that was growing into the direction of Sakura. Sakura evaded by jumping to the sides and mimicked Tsunade's attack. Instead of jumping to avoid Sakura's fissure, Tsunade bent down and slammed her fist into the ground opening a giant crater that collapsed Sakura's growing crevice. Tsunade smiled, as she watched her student jump forward to move in close for hand to hand combat. "You sure you want to do this Sakura?" Tsunade asked grinning as she spread her chakra out all over her body to minimize the potential damage she might incur from Sakura's strong attacks. This was getting exciting for Tsunade now, she had been longing for a good work out and Sakura had finally stopped moping and fulfilled Tsunade's wish.

Sakura wasn't listening to her teacher, she was furious. The conversation with her parents and especially with her mother was still echoing in her mind, _"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! Naruto is nobody to me!"_ Sakura got close to her teacher and cocked her right arm. She swung and her teacher dodged the attack by ducking.

Milliseconds after Tsunade dodged Sakura's attack, Tsunade prepared her counter-attack. Tsunade followed through with her momentum by spinning on her right foot and connecting her left foot with Sakura's stomach.

Sakura flew backwards. She performed a back flip and landed on her feet, digging feet and her right hand into the ground to slow her momentum. She looked up at her teacher as she rubbed her stomach. It hurt but Sakura could tell it wouldn't even leave her bruised. Sakura smiled, "Sensei you're going easy on me." Sakura immediately sprinted forward to close the distance between her and Tsunade. Sakura cocked her right arm again, making Tsunade believe she was going to try the same attack again but instead of swinging for her teacher, Sakura smashed her fist into the ground opening a crater beneath their feet. Seeing her teacher caught by surprise and unbalanced with the sudden shift, Sakura spun on her left foot and roundhouse kicked Tsunade.

Tsunade eyes grew wide in surprise as she found herself off balanced. She saw Sakura's foot flying her way. Her brain turned perception into slow motion. Instantly Tsunade summoned all of her chakra into her left side and arm to block the kick. All the time her eyes watched her young student. Having the moment turn into slow motion, Tsunade registered how a few strands of Sakura's pink hair moved across her face. She saw how Sakura was grinning in anticipation of connecting a hit and her eyes carried a fire that made Tsunade uneasy. Sakura was serious, dead serious and Tsunade only just realized this. _"I need to stop this before she does some serious harm to me."_

Time turned back to normal and the kick connected with Tsunade. Tsunade felt the impact, shaking her to the bone. Instead of blocking the kick Tsunade opted to deflect the force as much as possible. Tsunade spun with the direction of the kick and slid away from Sakura. Her left arm was hurting and hung loosely at her side, possibly broken. But Tsunade had no time to check because Sakura was already coming at her again with yet another attack. The ferocity Sakura charged at Tsunade was frightening, _"I've never seen her like this. Is this how she fought against Sasori?"_

Mind numbing fear tried paralyzing Tsunade but years of experience had taught the Hokage how to overcome it. She mentally fought against it and quickly jumped away from Sakura who left another crater in the ground where Tsunade had just been standing. She put some extra distance between her and Sakura but wasn't given a reprieve from her student. Tsunade sighed and collected all of her chakra into her right hand and slammed her palm onto the ground. She up heaved a giant wall of dirt and rocks between her and Sakura.

Sakura smiled, she had her teacher on the run. Tsunade had retreated from her again. Running and pumping chakra to her legs, she formulated the next couple of attacks in her mind as she suddenly saw her teacher slam her palm into the ground. Sakura frowned, she had never seen that move before and her cautious nature screamed at Sakura to stop, to slow down. She didn't listen and as the ground shook violently. A wall of rock rushed up in front of Sakura barring the way to reach her sensei. Pissed Sakura slowed and gathered her chakra into her fists and started slamming them into the wall. Chipping away large chunks and working her way through the wall she yelled, "This dirt wall won't stop me Tsunade-sensei."

Tsunade was taxed. This last attack had taken most of her chakra she could spare for offensive abilities. Tsunade held her right palm against the wall and felt the vibrations, "How reckless…she is punching her way through this."

Sakura smashed through the wall, rocks and dirt flew everywhere. She looked for her teacher but Tsunade wasn't standing in front of her and as she turned her head to see if she might be to her sides, Sakura was pushed to the ground. Her right arm was twisted behind her back and Tsunade applied enough pressure to keep Sakura from moving, "GET OFF ME!" She screamed.

"Calm down first. Sakura this is getting too dangerous. When you kicked me, I could feel the killing intent and I saw it in your eyes. Get a hold of yourself! What's wrong with you?" Tsunade yelled at her student.

Sakura tried pushing her teacher of her back but was quickly forced back down, "Get off me, I have to get stronger, I have to show them that I don't need them anymore. They are all idiots and tools to be used by me. I hate them for leaving me."

Shocked at her student's words, Tsunade lost concentration, "So that's what this is all about? It's all about Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Yes" Sakura hissed and felt the grip on her right arm slacken. She quickly pushed Tsunade off her back, "I don't love that idiot. I don't need him. I don't need any of them. They say they like me, love me but they are the ones that left me? Why do I need any of them?"

Tsunade yelped as she was pushed off her student. She stood and looked at her student, tears running down her dirt covered face. "Oh Sakura, you don't mean this. You're just confused. You're not honest to yourself. We can all see it, you might not have wanted for this to happen but it did. It's understandable that you have fallen in love with Naruto. He was always there for you, protected you, and made you promises that were impossible to keep. You've grown accustomed to him of being around you. You could always count on him but now that he is gone you're finally realizing how vulnerable you are alone. And that you are really missing him. Sakura it's ok to love Naruto. It's ok to let him into your heart."

"Why is everyone saying that I love Naruto," Sakura shook her head. Her voice was filled with rage, "No you're lying. You're as wrong as my parents. That idiot Naruto was just a tool for me to get to Sasuke and he couldn't even do that. He's absolutely useless. He isn't even a person is he? He is just a vessel to hold the nine tailed demon fox. He is an object that will have outlived his usefulness sooner or later. Why me? How can anyone fall in love with such an idiot?"

Tsunade wanted to hug her student but was afraid that would tip her over the edge, "Sakura calm down. You're being hysterical right now. Listen to what I have to say. It's alright to be angry at him for leaving you. But you have to be true to your feelings. Trust me, I know. Don't wait until it's too late and you missed your chance to ever tell him how much he means to you. Naruto will come back."

Sakura looked at her teacher, tears running freely down her face, "How would you know? I said all those terrible things about him, I used him, and I never thanked him for anything. I always ignored him and laughed at him. Called him all these names, why would he even love me? I wouldn't love someone like me? I couldn't." Sakura cried, "I am just like Sasuke. Stuck up and I only think about myself without any considerations to Naruto."

Tsunade sighed and walked to her student. "I know because the person I have come to love has died without ever knowing my true feelings." She placed her right hand on Sakura's shoulder, "And I know because Kakashi found him. Naruto is doing fine and he told Kakashi that he was going to return to Konoha once he knows that he has gotten stronger. You'll see everything will be fine once he returns and than you can apologize to him. Tell him how you feel about him. I am sure he still loves you. He is so much like the person I loved. His type never gives up when it comes to winning the admiration of that one person they truly love."

Tsunade knew that if she were to tell her student that Naruto in his own words said that he might never return, Sakura would be lost forever. Spirit broken, she would become useless as a ninja or worst turn into someone more sinister than Orochimaru for Sakura was sliding down a dark slippery slope. Tsunade had come to realize this when she had just moments ago fought her student and had a chance to look into her eyes. Eyes filled with a hatred, rage, and betrayal that rivalled those of Orochimaru and Sasuke. She cursed herself for not having talked to Sakura far sooner about being true to her feelings.

Sakura was surprised and looked at Tsunade. "How would you know? Why didn't you tell me that Kakashi found him? Why didn't Kakashi bring him back? Why would Naruto still love me after everything?" The questions just spewed out of Sakura.

"Sakura think about what I've just told you. Relax, take a deep breath. Think!" Tsunade pleaded with the young girl. She looked into her student's eyes and saw the rage and hatred slowly ebb away. "Sakura, even after you said all of these terrible things to Naruto, even after you ignored him for years, even after he overheard you and Ino, how did he react? What did he say when you last saw him?"

"Nothing, he said absolutely nothing. He wouldn't even look at me." Sakura sobbed.

"Think hard Sakura. You were the last person who saw him, what did he say?"

Sakura's temper calmed and she finally took time to think. Trying to recall the night she had returned Naruto's wallet and had seen him for the last time. An understanding spreading across her face, "He said good night and… yes, he said good bye to me. Naruto actually said good bye." Sakura dropped to her knees crying, "How could I have missed it?" Looking up at her teacher, her eyes were asking for help, "How?"

Tsunade nodded and knelt, taking Sakura into her arms, "See, he still loves you Sakura. You are the only person that saw him last and you are the only person he said good bye to. He loves you Sakura. It is up to you now whether you accept his love and if you can return his love equally."

Realization spread across Sakura's face and she lowered her head in defeat, "You're right Tsunade-sama."

"Now let's get cleaned up and after that we have to discuss the issue about you reading Orochimaru's forbidden scrolls." Tsunade nudged her student and winced as her left arm hurt terribly. She added, "And fix this arm of mine."

Realization quickly spread to fear in Sakura's face, she stammered. "H-How… How did you know Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade chuckled, "Listen Sakura, you are not the only one who read those scrolls. Orochimaru might be a sadistic person with absolutely no morals. But he was still a genius in some of his research and very thorough. Relax, you're not in trouble but I can tell you that you will not find a cure for Sasuke's or Naruto's conditions."

"I know. I already went through his research twice." Sakura admitted "But I want to help Naruto. There must be a way for him to be able to stay in control when he uses the kyuubi's energy or at least a way for someone like me to get him back under control. Captain Yamato won't be around forever."

Tsunade smiled at her student's word, "See didn't you just admit your feelings for Naruto? And maybe there is a way but I don't know one, how about we go find a solution together Sakura?"

Sakura blushed and nodded, "Yes that would be great. Thank you Hokage-same."

Both of the woman rose to their feet and Tsunade looked at her assistant who was standing white eyed and in shock a little away from the fight, "Shizune stop standing around dumb struck. Sakura and I are leaving. Get your ass moving and get me some sake."


	9. Chapter 8 New Information

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Have fun reading. I might be leaving for a few days tomorrow. So don't expect an update for about 3-4days. Sorry.**

Chapter 8 – New Information

Naruto had been walking down the beach for some time now with his thoughts turned inwards. Ever since he had left the fishing shack behind him he couldn't get Yomiko out of his mind. Something about her had reminded him so much about his beloved Sakura. Both of these girls had things in common that Naruto found very attractive. The way they laughed, refrained yet honest. Both also looked at Naruto the same exact way when he did something embarrassing, annoyed but with a hint of amusement reflected within their eyes. And lastly both Yomiko and Sakura had the exact same expression of being hurt. Naruto knew that expression well for he had seen it on Sakura so many times before when Sasuke had left. Now he had been the cause of such a sad expression, an indication of betrayed feelings and the incapability to understand why they were left behind. It was that specific aspect that facial expression on Yomiko, which made Naruto realize just how much alike Yomiko and Sakura were.

"**What the hell is wrong with you?" **The demon roared displeased, **"Yomiko is not like that pink haired tease. For starters Yomiko actually loves you boy. She isn't afraid of showing it…"**

"You don't know what you are talking about Kyuubi." Naruto interjected.

"**The hell I do. They don't even smell alike. ****One smells of the cherry blossoms as they bloom. An intoxication worthy of their beauty but very short lived. The other smelled like the wild untamed ocean, mysterious with a hint of salt."** The demon licked his lips, **"Oh I wanted to taste her. The fun I could have with her."**

Naruto frowned, "You mean the fun I could have with her."

The demon chuckled, **"Right… the fun you could have with her. Too bad you blew your only chance you had… you idiot."**

Naruto mentally shrugged, "Whatever, you don't know what I am talking about."

"**Oh? I don't****? You say. Well why don't you enlighten this poor old demon?"**

Naruto sighed, "Truthfully, my heart yearns for a companion that understands me, loves me as I am and cares for me. I know if I were to stay with Yomiko or take her along on my journey, I would fall in love with that girl and forget about Sakura but I can't do this to Yomiko. I can't give her a proper life, one she deserves to live. Look at me, I am hunted by my own village, hunted by Akatsuki, on the death list of the one I once called a brother, and she would never understand any of this. She would never understand you, caged inside me, threatening to devour me at the first chance you get. Her life would only be filled with grief and sorrow and she'd be in constant danger. Heck just being with her for this short amount of time, I can already tell that I could give up my life as a ninja. But I can't give up my dream." Naruto paused, "Could you demon?"

The Kyuubi growled, **"Perhaps, perhaps not. But we could have enjoyed her Naruto. The one thing I've learned from watching you mortals and that pink cherry blossom of yours is that love can conquer everything. What I don't understand is how you can justify telling me all of these things, how it wouldn't be fair to take Yomiko along. How could you justify this and accept Sakura as your mate and share those dangers with her? Why would you deny one girl everything, while you are still willing to give everything to the one that doesn't deserve you?"**

"Like I said, you don't understand me at all." Naruto sighed. His thoughts drifting back to Sakura, back to the scene of Naruto versus Gaara when Orochimaru attacked Konoha. With Sakura bound to the tree and slowly being crushed to death by the sand prison that held her. Back then his love for Sakura had unleashed powers within him he never thought he had possessed. And with the help of the fox he had protected and saved the girl he loved. "Perhaps Kyuubi, perhaps we could have enjoyed Yomiko but I could never such a cruel thing to anyone. Use their feelings to satisfy my own desires and needs? I wouldn't be any better than Sasuke and I came to realize that when I saw the sadness in Yomiko's eyes. I've seen a similar pain in the eyes of Sakura, betrayed by Sasuke, thrown away, ignored, simply used as if she was a tool to be discarded. I could never do such a terrible thing to anyone and I don't wish it upon anyone else. I just wish Sakura would understand how I truly feel for her that I left the village because I wanted to protect her. I couldn't believe that I had hurt Sakura during my fight with Orochimaru. You know the most ironic part of this all is that I understand Sakura and I understand her fear about being hurt by me, by us. I just hope that she can forgive me one day."

Annoyed, the demon listened. **"What a load of bullshit. Your precious Sakura has been saved by you, BY US, countless times and all you ever got was the occasional smile. No thank you, no nothing. Stop this farce of wishful thinking you're talking yourself into, you might get a headache from overusing that brain of yours."** The demon growled annoyed.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Whatever…what's done is done."

"**Hold it Naruto, I think I've heard something,"** the demon interrupted.

Senses at alert, Naruto pulled out one of his kunai, "ANBU?"

"**Not sure…"**

Naruto carefully watched the sand dunes to his right when he heard his name being yelled, "NARUTO!" He turned around and saw a girl running towards him.

Naruto relaxed, then frowned. The Kyuubi pushed into his mind, **"What's the matter?"**

Ignoring the demon within him, Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. He rubbed them, making sure he was awake and wasn't imagining things. Believing he was trapped in a genjutsu, Naruto made a hand sign and said "Release!"

Nothing changed and the girl kept running towards him. She was so close that she jumped into his arms sobbing, "Naruto don't leave me. Take me with you, I love you."

Stunned Naruto dropped his kunai and caught the girl in his arms. Hearing the words and feeling her tears fall onto his neck he embraced her warmly and whispered into her ear, "I am sorry for ever leaving you. I love you too Sakura-chan."

xxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the Country of Fire three shinobi were racing towards Konoha as quickly as they could. They all wanted to return home to their friends and families. Their mood at an all time low after having been so close to Sasuke yet at the same time so far away of reaching him. They just wanted to complete this mission, report their findings, and return to their individual lives of training and completing missions in their respected teams.

Kiba looked at Ino as she was in the lead and added a quick one-two step to pull even with her, "Hey Ino spill the beans. What do you know?"

Perplexed she looked at Kiba but kept her pace steady, "What do you mean Kiba?"

Akamaru growled in anger, "He is mad you know…He can tell that you're lying to us that you are hiding something from us. He believes that you have some information about the reason why Naruto left the village."

Eyes wide in fear, Ino looked at the big dog, "How?" Ino shook her head, "No, doesn't matter, I don't know anything."

Lee pulled even with Kiba and Ino and put a hand on Ino's shoulder, "Listen Ino, it is ok if you don't want to tell us but have you thought about the fact that it might be useful to the mission?"

Ino quickened her pace in anger, "Of course I did and if it were something important I would have told you by now. But it's a private matter and I won't divulge any information. You would have to ask Sakura yourself."

Kiba looked at Lee, "Sakura? What does she have to do with this?"

Ino winced, _"Sorry Sakura."_ Nervously she looked at Kiba and Lee, "You would have to ask her, I already said too much."

xxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere in the Country of Wind and very close to Sunagakure, Shikamaru and Neji were debating the possible reasons of why Naruto had left and if they might have missed some important information.

"Hey Shikamaru, I didn't want to say something earlier but this has been bothering me for quite some time now." Neji asked his comrade, "You know Ino best of us all. It seemed to me she was hiding something from us."

Shikamaru lowered his head in thought, "You know, I've been wondering the same thing Neji. Kiba actually approached me a week ago about this issue but I know Ino and I can honestly say that if it were vital to the mission she would have mentioned it. Hence I never pressed the issue but perhaps I should have. This feels like another failure on my part in leading a team."

Neji thought about the answer, "No, I think I would have handled it the same if I had been in your position. And it's not an utter failure, we do have some information pertaining Sasuke and Akatsuki."

Shikamaru nodded and saw the walls of Sunagakure in the distance, "Almost there, let's hope Naruto stopped by here."

xxxxxxxxx

The girl in Naruto's arms broke the embrace and stepped back. Looking into his eyes, she tilted her head, "Sakura? Why is it always Sakura? No, it's me Yomiko." Her eyes tearing and her voice filled with anger and disappointment, "Grandpa was right when he told me to let you go. When I told him that I have fallen in love with you and how you had repeatedly mistaken me for this Sakura when I got so close to you. He told me to let you go, he told me that a man's heart is not easily swayed from such devotion. He told me when he had first met you how you would only talk about this Sakura. I didn't want to believe him, I couldn't. Why Naruto? Why can't you love me back?"

Shocked at what was happening, the girl that was Sakura slowly transformed into a black haired girl with teary eyes. He saw her mouth move, a question burning in her wet eyes, and all his brain and heart registered were disappointment in realizing that this was not his Sakura-chan standing in front of him.

Not receiving an answer, Yomiko wiped her tears out of the face and looked at the stunned Naruto, "I see." Fighting back tears she turned, "Good bye Naruto."

Watching the girl turn and run away from him, he blinked, "Yomiko wait." He shouted after her.

Yomiko stopped but didn't turn around. Naruto walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders and gently helped her turn to face him. "Yomiko listen to me. Yes, I love Sakura-chan. I always have and I always will. You are such a beautiful girl Yomiko and I would be so happy if I return your love equally but I can't." Naruto paused as he watched tears stream down Yumiko's face. He placed his hands around her head and with his thumbs wiped away the tears. "You and I are too different Yomiko. I am sorry but I can't let you come with me. It wouldn't be proper of me to take you along. You would be in constant danger. I am a shinobi of the Village Hidden of the Leaves and other shinobi will always try to kill me and use anyone that is close to me, just to get to me. Currently I am being hunted by the village I once called my home as well as a very dangerous criminal organization. They want to kill me and take something away from me. And I can't let that happen. Do you understand why you can't come with me?"

"LIAR!" Yomiko yelled, "If that is true what you say, then why would you have Sakura by your side and not me? Why is she able to cope with you being in constant danger and not I? Tell me? Please."

Naruto didn't have an answer for that question. The Nine Tailed had pointed out the same flaw within him and all his heart and brain could say were _'It is different with Sakura, Sakura is different.'_

"I see," Yomiko said, "you don't know the answer yourself." Yomiko waited for a response and when none came she offered her own. "You could hide and run away with me. We could run away to a far distant land away from this place. They would never find you. You're just afraid that if I go with you, you would fall in love with me and forget all about your precious Sakura-chan." Malice slowly crept into Yomiko's voice whenever she mentioned Sakura.

Naruto sighed and briefly lowered his head in defeat. Yomiko had hit the nail on the head as they say. "You're right, I am afraid but not because I would lose Sakura. No, I am afraid because I know what you say is true. I know I could leave a happy and long life living with you somewhere in seclusion. But those people that are after me would never stop searching for me. And they won't stop until they find me. They would kill all my friends, raise my village to the ground, and eventually when they find me, they would kill you. To spite me they would destroy everything around me until I am alone and I can't face that future."

Yomiko leaned into Naruto, head resting on his shoulder sobbing, "So what? I can live with that. I don't mind as long as I can be with you Naruto. Don't you understand how much I love you?"

Comforting her, Naruto put one arm around Yomiko and another on top of her head. His face buried next to her ear. He whispered, "I know but please don't make this harder on me as it is. I like you and I know I would come to love you one day but please don't ask me to give up my dream of becoming Hokage and protect everyone around me."

Her head slowly shaking, Yomiko cried, "I understand, it hurts but I understand. I will wait for you Naruto-kun. I will wait for you to come and get me when all is over."

Naruto saddened at hearing this closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and pushed Yomiko away from him. Looking into her eyes Naruto mustered his strength, "Don't. Please don't wait for me Yomiko. I can't make any promises that I will ever return. I want you to be happy. I want you to have a carefree life without having to worry about me. It's enough for me that I had the chance to meet you and that I know that you will be happy. So promise me that you won't wait for me. Promise me that you will live a happy life."

Reluctantly, Yomiko nodded with her head. She looked at Naruto, a question burning on her lips. "Will you at least give me one kiss Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded in agreement. He looked at Yomiko and smiled, _"Sorry Sakura, I always wanted you to be my first kiss but this girl deserves it more than you."_ He pulled her close and lowered his face towards hers. Both closing their eyes, they kissed as the sun sat painting the sky a lovely orange.


	10. Chapter 9 Good Bye Yomiko

**A/N: Don't worry, Yomiko will return later. Enjoy the read, Chapter 10 will be quite a bit longer.**

Chapter 9 – Good Bye Yomiko

Yomiko felt Naruto's lips meet hers, their tongues interlocked, and a feeling of bliss washed over her. Her knees grew weak and threatened to buckle when Naruto embraced her fully in his strong arms. She snaked her arms around Naruto. She held on to him never wanting to let go. Tears silently running down her face as the kiss between her and Naruto came to an end.

No longer kissing but still in each other's arms, Naruto rested his head upon hers. Yomiko silently wept while her face was pushed into Naruto's chest. Naruto inhaled and closed his eyes as he broke the embrace with Yomiko, "Good bye Yomiko."

Naruto picked up his bag and turned. He quickly sprinted away from the girl that had dropped to her knees, hunched over, face cupped into her hands crying. A lone tear escaping Naruto's eyes, he ran south never looking back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the distant Konoha, a lone figure was walking under a fresh night sky towards the Konoha memorial site. Reaching the site the figure slumped against a tree. Pulling out a bottle of sake the person raised it high mimicking a toast, "To you my friends, fathers, teachers, and lovers. And may the fire never fade away from the hearts of the Leaf shinobi."

The moon slowly rose above the Hokage Mountain and cast the thick fog that had been rising from the wet ground into a deathly sheet of white. The person took a swig from the sake and shivered as she watched the beautiful yet ominous landscape that was before her awakens to life. "What an unsightly view you have become Tsunade-chan."

Dropping the sake, Tsunade shot to her feet as her eyes peered into the slow rising fog. Across from her, she spied a shadow slowly coalesce into a hooded shape, "Who are you?"

"My my… What a harsh tone. Is this how you greet every person that you have met before?"

Tsunade knew that the cloaked person must have been smiling. She got pissed. "No, this is how I greet people that don't know how to introduce themselves and disturb me while I have a private moment with old comrades." Tsunade lifted her leg, intending to open a fissure that would swallow the stranger.

However, as she was in the process of swinging down, the cloaked stranger vanished in front of her. Slowly lowering her foot, eyes scanning the fog, and her senses on alert she readied herself to dodge an incoming attack.

"Yo!" The stranger said while suddenly materializing behind Tsunade placing a hand on her shoulder.

Eyes growing wide in shock for not having sense him approach. She jumped away and faced her adversary. Arms raised in defense and a frown spreading across her face. This instant a ray of light from the moon shot through the thick fog and illuminated the face of the cloaked stranger. Shocked she stammered, "I- It can't be. Kabuto?"

A wicked grin crossed his face, "In a matter of speaking…yes."

Blinking, trying to understand what Tsunade was seeing, "What happened to you?"

Looking at Tsunade and tilting his head, "What do you mean?" Kabuto looked over his body mumbling, "I don't see anything wrong with me."

Hands trembling, part fear and part disgust at what she bore witness, "Enough! Stop this farce. What did you do to yourself? Or should I ask what did Orochimaru do to you? Where is he?"

"Orochimaru? Orochimaru, oh where are you? Where might you be Orochimaru? Come out come out wherever you are!" Kabuto hopped back and forth on his two feet, his arms raised high in the air and laughing maniacally.

Not understanding what was going on with Kabuto, Tsunade took her eyes of him and scanned the fog surrounding her. It was a mistake for the second she turned her eyes from Kabuto, he struck. He slammed an outstretched palm into Tsunade's stomach. Paralyzed, she collapsed into Kabuto's arm. "Shit," she cursed as she felt herself being carried away.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you for seeing us Kazekage," Shikamaru said and bowed in front of the leader of Sunagakure.

"Anything for the allies of the Sand," Gaara answered. "What brings you to Sunagakure?"

Shikamaru and Neji looked at each other before Shikamaru turned to face the Kazekage, "I am sorry but what I will ask of you cannot leave this room."

Growing a bit concerned Gaara nodded. He turned to Baki, "Go get Kankuro and Temari."

Shikamaru raised his hand to interrupt but Baki had already vanished. Gaara looking at Shikamaru gave him a questionable look. Shikamaru chuckled uneasily and exhaled in defeat, _"Not that troublesome woman."_

Shortly after Kankuro followed by Temari entered the Kazekage's office, "Yo Bro, what's up?" He stopped short as he saw Shikamaru and Neji standing in front of him.

Temari surprised at his brother's sudden stop bumped into him, "What the hell you idiot?"

Turning around to face Kankuro and Temari, Shikamaru raised his hand, "Nice to see you too."

"Huh?" Temari stepped around his brother and saw the two Leaf shinobi. Placing her hands on her hips, she rolled her eyes. "What the hell Shikamaru… What do you need this time?"

Shikamaru laughed uneasily and scratched his head, "Troublesome woman indeed."

"WHAT did you just say?" Temari's eyes were on fire as she briskly walked towards Shikamaru pulling her sleeves back.

"Temari…" Gaara said softly, "Not now." His eyes turned to Shikamaru, "Alright what is it that brings you to us?"

Shikamaru ignored the icy daggers that Temari were staring at him and turned his full attention on the Kazekage in front of him. "As I said this needs to be kept top secret." This caught the attention of Temari and Kankuro who had kept quietly in the background. "I am not sure how informed you are Kazekage so let me ask you if you know about the death of one of the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya-sama?"

Gaara nodded, "We've heard rumours. So it's true then? Jiraiya died at the hands of the Akatsuki leader? If so you and your village have our sympathies. We never met but I heard quite a many stories about him."

Looking at Temari briefly, seeing an expression of sorrow on her face Shikamaru sighed. "Yes it's true. Jiraiya-sama died at the hands of the Akatsuki leader Pein." Shikamaru paused, "Now that we've cleared this, here is the actual questions. Have you by any chance seen or heard anything from Naruto Uzumaki?"

The normally emotionless face of Gaara's suddenly expressed confusion, "What do you mean by that? Has Naruto disappeared?"

Shikamaru sighed, "That is indeed the case. Yet it's technically not disappeared but rather left. Naruto left Konohagakure on his own accords. My team of which only Neji and I remain while the rest travelled back to Konoha were tasked in finding him. We had hoped that since the both of you honourable Kazekage were close that he might have stopped by or told you about his possible headings."

Gaara contemplated this surprising news, "No. I haven't seen or spoken to Naruto in a long time." He turned to his siblings, "Temari, Kankuro… what about you two?"

Kankuro shook his head and Temari spoke softly, "No. He and I were never on speaking terms really. What the hell is that idiot doing anyways? Doesn't he know Akatsuki is after him?" She slammed her hands onto the Kazekage's desk, "Gaara we can't let this stand. We have to help them find Naruto. He came to help us search for you."

Kankuro interjected and put one of his hands on his sister, "Relax Temari. Gaara didn't forget how Naruto came to our help. I am sure he will do what he can."

Shikamaru looked at Neji, then at Gaara who had his eyes closed and was in deep thought, "Erm… sorry to interrupt this. We appreciate your offer of help, as friends of Naruto we truly due but this is a Konohagakure issue."

Temari whirled at Shikamaru, "What? Are you insane? Of course we will help, if not as Allies at least as friends. Naruto brought back our brother, how can I idly sit by and let him run away with everyone searching for him."

Gaara opened his eyes, "Enough. As Shikamaru already mentioned this is a Konoha issue." Gaara looked at his older siblings as they were about to interrupt, "He is my friend also but this isn't our fight. However, if we find any information upon the whereabouts of Naruto, we will pass them on to Konoha immediately."

Shikamaru bowed, "Thank you Kazekage. May I make one more request?" Gaara nodded, "We'd like to send a message to Konoha. We have to contact our Hokage and inform her of information gathered during the deployment as well as what we've learned here."

"Certainly," Gaara answered. "Temari, go take Shikamaru to the messenger birds and show them their rooms. I trust you two will want to stay for a few days until you receive an answer?"

"That would be greatly appreciated. Thank you Kazekage." Shikamaru said thankfully.

Shikamaru, Neji, and Temari left the Kazekage's office. Kankuro had stayed behind in a heated argument with his younger brother. The topic was Naruto and the lack of help Sunagakure was offering.

Shikamaru turned to Temari, "I am sorry, I feel responsible that those two are arguing now."

Temari looked over her shoulder as she led the two Leaf shinobi down the hallway and smiled, "Don't worry. Those two always argue about everything." Disappointment spread across Temari's face, "Besides, Kankuro has a point. We should help you. I feel like I need to help you. Naruto is the reason why I finally have a younger brother by saving Gaara from turning into a monster and saving him from Akatsuki. How can I refuse help after all of the help we received from Konoha and Naruto?"

Shocked at how much of an impact Naruto had made with Temari, he felt obligated to say something, "What I said is true, we really do appreciate your help and your concerns for Naruto. But this needs to be done by us without outside help."

"It's just not right." Temari complained and after a brief pause she turned to face Shikamaru and smiled, wiping her face from the disappointment and regret she was experiencing, "Want me to show you guys your rooms first?"

Shikamaru was about to object when Neji spoke, "That would be greatly appreciated. I am quite exhausted from constantly having to use my Byakugan."

Temari nodded, "Ok follow me this way." She turned a right at the end of the corridor and led the two ninjas deeper into Kazekage's building. Eventually stopping in front of two doors, Temari unlocked them, "Here you go."

Neji thanked Temari and entered his room, "Shikamaru see you tomorrow."

Shikamaru nodded, "Alright Neji. Rest well. I'll go send out the message to the Hokage-sama now. Later."

Leaving Neji behind, Shikamaru followed Temari outside into the village. Outside, Temari looked over her shoulder again and slowed to fall back. She was now walking next to Shikamaru who looked extremely bored and annoyed. "Say Shikamaru what's bothering you?"

Rolling his eyes he sighed, "What a pain."

"Huh?" Temari was getting angry again, "Now what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing…" Shikamaru answered, adding "women" under his breath. Looking out of the corners of his eyes he saw Temari's brow itch in anger, "How far do we have to go?"

"Hmpf!" Temari voiced as she bathed in anger directed towards Shikamaru. "We are almost there."

Eventually Shikamaru was led to one of the tallest buildings within Sunagakure. He and Temari climbed the stairs to the top floor which turned out to be nothing more than an open floor with a circular roof on top. Here were the nesting places of all the messenger birds. Temari pointed Shikamaru to a table, "There are ink and paper. Go write your message."

Shikamaru walked over and as he wrote the message he wondered why Temari was still angry at him. Inwardly he moaned and whined like a little kid, _"What the hell did I do to her? Women are all so troublesome."_

Shikamaru sealed the note within a small container and handed it to Temari, "Here you go."

Temari took the container and walked over to one of their fastest courier birds' that was designated to fly to Konoha. She attached the container to the foot of the bird and released it into the night sky.

Both Shikamaru and Temari watched the bird fly hastily away from the village into the direction of the Fire Country. As they stood on top of the roof watching the bird, Shikamaru realized it was a beautiful night. The moon stood high in the skies and was in full bloom. A few clouds were slowly racing across the sky and Shikamaru caught the urge to lie back and watch the clouds. He looked over at Temari who stood unmoving next to him. Her eyes were on the horizon, arms crossed over her chest, and an expression of being lost in her face. This had Shikamaru confused, "Temari, is everything alright?"

Hearing her name, she snapped back to reality. Her eyes focused and her expression turned from being lost to confused and then to angry, "Huh? What? Yeah… whatever." She turned to leave, "Let's go back. You must be tired."

Without realizing, Shikamaru grabbed one of Temari's hands and forced her to stop, "Wait. I have a question. Do you know any nice places to do some sky watching?"

Surprised at finding her hand caught in Shikamaru's she stopped. She felt her face become warm as blood shot into her head. As she heard his question, the unexplained feelings she had been experiencing were replaced with anger. Without turning around, she ripped her hand out of his and pointed to a building, "I tell the guards that you are not an intruder."

Temari vanished and Shikamaru looked over at the building that she had pointed out. "Thanks," he muttered and hopped from roof top to roof top to reach the house. Once on the roof he laid back. He wondered why his hand had taken hold of Temari's. _"What a pain,"_ he mentally told himself and started watching the clouds.


	11. Chapter 10 Panic Hokage Missing

**A/N: Here is the next one...enjoy!**

**I am leaving for a few days tomorrow to get some kite surfing done. Weather is the bomb here in Germany right now. No updates within the next few days...sorry.  
**

Chapter 10 – Panic…Hokage Missing!

It was a beautiful day in Konoha and the citizens began their day. The streets slowly filled with shinobi and civilians alike all on their way to their respective work. None of them realized yet what had befallen their beloved Hokage the previous night, one among them specifically. Sakura was just leaving her house, said her good bye's to her parents and was on her way to see her sensei. She had finally been able to sleep through the night without waking up crying. Smiling, enjoying the nice day, Sakura's walk had a light bounce. She hummed as she was thinking on how to spend the day with her teacher.

Sakura tried not to think about Naruto. Her conversation with Tsunade last night after their little quarrel had been an eye opener for her. The advice Tsunade gave Sakura had shifted Sakura's problems into focus and Sakura had vowed to work on them. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy but she felt she owed that to everyone and especially to Naruto. And Sakura already knew where to start but before she could, she would have to speak to her one time best friend Ino Yamanaka.

So Sakura decided to detour and stop by at her best friend's house first. She saw Ino's father Inoichi Yamanaka leave their house and Sakura ran up to him, "Mr. Yamanaka!"

Inoichi Yamanaka stopped to look waiting for the person who called out to him to come closer. When Sakura stood in front of him, Yamanaka was surprised, "Oh Sakura? How have you been? My wife and I haven't seen you in such a long time. We already thought that you and Ino had a big fight and were no longer friends."

Sakura looked at Ino's father and a hint of pink flushed her cheeks. She laughed uneasily, "To tell you the truth… That actually happened. Ino and I only recently started talking again. It was mostly my fault and over the dumbest reason too."

"Oh is that so?" Inoichi smiled, "So what can I do for you Sakura?"

"I stopped by because I wanted to talk to Ino. Apologize mostly and also ask for her help with something." Sakura looked around Inoichi, hoping the door to Ino's house would open with Ino stepping outside greeting Sakura like she had always done. "Is she in?"

Inoichi turned to follow Sakura's line of sight and smiled again, "I am sorry Sakura but Ino has been gone for quite some time now. I think it's been almost a month, might have been even longer. She is out on a mission with Shikamaru. I am sorry Sakura, I am sure Ino would have loved talking to you."

Disappointed, Sakura lowered her head, "It's ok. How dumb of me to assume Ino would be here. Would you tell Ino when you see her that I'd like to talk to her."

"Of course Sakura," Inoichi answered. "So what will you do now?"

"I was on the way to see the Hokage but wanted to stop by first to see if Ino was in." Sakura said. "Thank you Mr. Yamanaka and have a great day." Sakura bowed and walked away.

"You too Sakura," Inoichi yelled after the pink haired kunoichi.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in front of the Hokage's private quarters Shizune knocked at the door, "Tsunade-sama are you still asleep?"

As Shizune heard no response, she pulled out a spare key she had secretly made and entered the Hokage's quarters. Stopping in the kitchen, filling up a bucket with water, Shizune walked briskly to the Hokage's bedroom and kicked open the door. She threw the water towards the pillows, "Time to wake up Tsunade-sama."

Hearing no reaction, Shizune actually bothered looking at the bed and found it empty and unused, "What? She is awake? She can't be?" Shizune was getting scared, "She can't be in her office already?"

She ran to the Hokage's office and rushed through the doors. Stopping in front of an empty desk, Shizune took a look around the office. Everything still where it all belonged, she scratched her head. Shizune checked the secret stash of sake that Tsunade believed she had been hiding from her but that was also untouched.

Frowning, Shizune was about to leave the office, "Morning Shizune. Is Tsunade-sama in yet?"

Shizune turned to see a smiling Sakura. Her face no longer showed the signs of sleepless nights filled of crying. Not only was Sakura smiling and happy, her eyes reflected that change as well. Her eyes were starting to return to the full jaded colour that they had been famous for and the light they used to hold had started to return. However, her eyes were still far from showing the perfection they used to be and Shizune didn't think they ever would, at least not until Naruto would return and the two would have a very long talk. "Sakura good morning, to tell you the truth, I have no idea where Tsunade-sama is. I've been looking for her as well."

"Well that's odd," Sakura answered. "After I left her last night, she said she'd meet me here this morning."

Shizune frowned, "Normally I would say this is just typical Tsunade-sama but saying she would meet you here and than not show up. That is unlike her."

Kakashi-sensei walked into the office, "Yo, good morning. Is the Hokage in?" He stopped as both Sakura and Shizune turned his way looking confused. "Guess not," he chuckled and slowly walked backwards. "I have a feeling I better get out of here," he muttered.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said happily while smiling, "How are you?"

He stopped, his tactical retreat defeated by one of his favourite kunoichi, "Oh hey there Sakura, I am good. Glad you are out and about again. We'll talk later…err… I gotta go and err… talk to Gai."

"What? You have to talk to me Kakashi-san?" Gai shouted as he slapped his friend and rival on the shoulder nearly knocking him over, "Here I am, let's talk."

Kakashi leaned closer to Gai and whispered into his ear, "Listen lightning brain, something is going on between Shizune and Sakura and if we don't leave right now, we'll be dragged along and I can guarantee you it won't be good for us."

"What did you just say Kakashi?" Shizune and Sakura both yelled simultaneously.

Defeated, Kakashi sighed and laughed uneasily, "Nothing, nothing. You must have misheard, we gladly help you with whatever you ladies need helping."

Sakura and Shizune etched dangerously close to Kakashi, "That's better Kakashi-sensei."

Gai leaned over and whispered, "You know, I think you were right about having to talk to me elsewhere, if you catch my drift."

Sakura's and Shizune's eyes snapped over to look at Gai, glaring daggers. Kakashi sighed, "Gai you just told that to Shizune and next time use your inner voice, if you whisper you're supposed to use your inner voice."

Shizune still glaring at Gai-sensei watching him sweat under the intense stare from both Sakura and her exhaled loudly, "On a serious note, have either of you seen the Hokage?"

Gai and Kakashi looked at each other and then at Shizune, "No that is why we came here. Did something happen?"

Sakura answered, "We don't know. She was supposed to meet me here this morning but she didn't show up and Shizune has been looking for her even before me. I just ran into Shizune myself."

Shizune turned to Gai-sensei, "Gai go run to the treasury and check if everything is still present."

Sakura interrupted, "Shizune-san, you don't mean she might have…"Sakura paused looking at Kakashi and Gai. "… Emptied it out and ran?"

Shizune chuckled, "I hope not but she sure is capable."

Gai couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Ok will do…be back in a flash." Gai-sensei vanished.

Sakura turned to Kakashi and wickedly smiled, "Sensei would you please come with me."

Kakashi swallowed, "S- Sure Sakura."

Shizune thought she knew what Sakura wanted to do and giggled, "Sakura but make sure you bring Kakashi-sensei back in one piece. In the meantime I will contact ANBU and have them swarm out to search for the Hokage."

Sakura jokingly pouted, "Aw but I wanted to pound some sense into him for not telling me about Naruto."

Kakashi threw up his hands to ward off the accusations, "Wait a minute Sakura, the Hokage-sama forbade me to tell you anything regarding Naruto."

Turning to Kakashi, "And that actually stops you?" She grabbed Kakashi by the collar and dragged him after her, "Later Shizune."

Kakashi looked at Shizune and pleaded, "Stop her."

Shizune waved her farewell to Kakashi, "Oh I tend to agree with Sakura. Good luck Kakashi-sensei."

Defeated, he sighed, "Alright Sakura where are we going?"

Sakura stopped and let go of him. Refusing to look at him, "I am really angry at you Kakashi-sensei. I can't believe that you didn't tell me that you had met Naruto. However, I also know that Tsunade-sama didn't want you to tell me and I thank her because I fear, if had I found out where he was I would have gone after him and taken out all of my anger on him."

Kakashi exhaled in relief, "Thank you Sakura for understanding and I am sorry. It wasn't easy seeing you hurt again."

Sakura nodded, her left hand moved to her face and wiped a tear away, "Did…did he say something about me? Did he say anything?"

Kakashi put his right hand on Sakura's shoulder, "I am sorry Sakura but Naruto didn't have anything for me to tell you."

Sakura's shoulders dropped a bit, "I understand." She turned to look at Kakashi-sensei, "He hates me doesn't he?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Oh I wouldn't go that far Sakura. He still has feelings for you, I am sure."

"How would you know Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura's eyes were tearing up but a glimmer of hope still shone brightly within them.

Kakashi laughed, "Let's just say I was able to watch him for a bit and he got into a situation that every man would have loved to be in. But he resisted temptation."

"I don't understand," Sakura answered, a small frown crossing her face.

"Don't worry about it Sakura." Kakashi had decided that it was for the best to keep that incident between Naruto and that unknown girl at the beach for himself. "So where are we going Sakura?"

Taking the hint of changing the topic, Sakura wiped her eyes dry and smiled, "Tsunade-sama told me she wanted to visit the memorial sites last night. I thought we might start looking there."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Home sweet home," Kiba said as he, Ino, and Lee arrived in Konoha. They said their hello's to the guards and hurried for the Hokage tower to turn in their preliminary report.

Arriving at the Hokage tower, all three frowned as they knocked at the door to the Hokage's office and were greeted by several ANBU and Shizune. All eyes directing at the three shinobi, Ino spoke first, "Shizune-sama, we just returned and wanted to speak to the Hokage. We have some information that is important."

Kiba sniffed the air, "What is going on? Everyone smells like as if something bad has happened."

Shizune looked depressed, "The Hokage went missing last night."

"What?" All three shinobi asked in unison.

Shizune nodded, "So what is this information you wanted to report?"

Ino looked briefly away, wondering what was happening and if this had something to do with running into Sasuke. "Hm, could this be a coincident?" She asked turning to Kiba and Lee. Both shrugged their shoulders.

"Ino, what is it?" Shizune demanded her patience running short.

"Sorry. I was just wondering if this information we have to report might somehow be connected to the missing Hokage." Ino said and bowed to apologize, "After more than a month of patrolling the Northern borders of the Fire Country, Team Shikamaru has not gained any information on the whereabouts of Naruto Uzumaki. We were heading to Sunagakure to see if they might have information about Naruto but ran into Sasuke Uchiha."

Hearing Sasuke's name, some of the ANBU whispered between each other in hushed tones. Surprised, Shizune turned on the ANBU, "Quit. Let her finish."

Ino became nervous as the full attention of the room was directed at her, "As I was saying, we ran into Sasuke Uchiha. We didn't engage but observed him travel into the direction of Otogakure with three unknown shinobi. We believe that the rumours about Orochimaru having been killed by Sasuke are true."

"How would you know this?" Shizune asked.

Ino swallowed, "Because Sasuke and his three comrades all wore Akatsuki robes."

A stunned silence spread throughout the room. Shizune broke it by muttering, "Impossible."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura and Kakashi reached the memorial sites and started their investigations, "Sakura come here. Take a look at this." Kakashi called.

Sakura came over and looked at an empty sake bottle lying on the ground, "That's hers, I am sure of it."

Kakashi looked more carefully, "Looks like a struggle took place here. There are definitely two different sets of foot prints."

"Do you think Tsunade-sama was assaulted?" Sakura asked, "But how? She wouldn't just go quietly."

Kakashi closed his eye to think, "Unless it was somebody she knew that surprised her. I don't really know but I think it's safe to say that we should start our investigation from here. This lead is by far the best." Kakashi formed hand seals and pushed his hand on the ground, "Summoning Jutsu: Dogs."

In a puff of smoke Kakashi's eight ninja dogs were summoned in front of him, "Boss you called?" Pakkun asked.

Kakashi kneeled, "The Hokage-sama went missing last night and we believe this is the place where she was taken. Pick up her scent and follow it. I'll be waiting in the Hokage tower with a rescue team."

Pakkun and his brothers raised their right paw to their respected heads and saluted, "Will do Boss. Scatter!"

At Pakkun's order, his fellow ninja dogs disappeared, following their scents. Pakkun still sitting in front of Kakashi looked up at Sakura who was standing next to Kakashi, "Hi there Sakura how's it going?"

"Hi Pakkun," Sakura smiled very friendly. "Kakashi-sensei go ahead, I'll follow you in a second." Sakura told her sensei and went to pick up the sake bottle.

Kakashi nodded, "Alright, see you in a few."

With Kakashi gone, Sakura turned to Pakkun and raised an eye brow, "So, you knew I'd wanted to talk to you?"

Looking up at Sakura, "I can smell these things…yes."

Sakura kneeled and pet Pakkun behind the ear and said in a motherly way, "Such a good boy. Lead the way Pakkun, lead the way to Tsunade-sensei."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto awoke between a pair of tall sand dunes. His mind needed a moment to figure out why he was sleeping out in the open when a sudden image of a crying Yomiko flashed in front of him. Depressed he gathered his things and after a quick breakfast that consisted of jerky and water he looked at his map.

Turning inward, Naruto stood in front of the Nine Tailed Fox's cage. Hearing high pitched yelps, Naruto kicked the cage, "Hey wake up you mangy fox. Stop dreaming. We are almost to the port city."

The fox reared up, **"What the fuck?"** Seeing Naruto kicking the cage he slammed his body against it and growled, **"Never do that again boy."**

Not impressed, Naruto looked at the demon, "Why were you yelping anyways? Aren't you a fox not some dumb dog?"

"**I wasn't yelping,"** the demon growled in anger.

Naruto laughed, "It sure sounded like yelping though." Naruto imagined the mighty Nine Tailed demon's true form to be a small puppy dog. Naruto laughed harder, "Whatever, what do I care if you yelp or not like a little puppy. Pfft… ha-ha-ha."

"**SILENCE YOU INSOLENT MORTAL!"** The demon roared.

Hunched over and holding his stomach, Naruto was still giggling, "What were you dreaming about anyways? Being pet behind your ear? Chasing tiny innocent rabbits?"

Pissed at Naruto, the Kyuubi retreated back into the depths of the cage. Only his eyes and his teeth were visible and he smiled wickedly, **"You want me to tell you what I was dreaming about? Perhaps I was dreaming about eating you alive when I get out."**

Naruto laughed more, "Right…like that would ever happen."

"**Or perhaps I was dreaming of how I tore into your precious Sakura. Should I tell you how it was?" **The Kyuubi chuckled as he stalked closer to the cage, pressing his face against the bars, **"How I chased her through the woods, hunting her like a wild animal, trapping her. How I was hunched on all my fours slowly stalking my pray that was Sakura. Trapped with nowhere to run, she turned to face me. Her eyes pleading with mine to let her go unharmed, her face terrified at my glorious sight, tears running down her face, and my jaw slowly filling with saliva in anticipation of tearing into her soft pink flesh. How I shredded her clothes with one swing of my mighty paw, leaving her unharmed but utterly defenseless. How I crept closer, so close that my nose was inches away from her cute terrified face. How I inhaled deeply, savouring the smell of fear emanating from your precious Sakura. How I broke her mind as my eyes bore into her soul, shattering her last resolve, watching her succumb to her primeval fear, dominating her in every aspect, and making her mine. How my saliva covered tongue escaped between my teeth and washed over her naked body. How I relished tasting her salty tears and leaving her drenched in my hot moist saliva. How I grinned bearing my teeth at her, making her feel safe as I turned to leave only to pounce upon her when least expected. How my jaw sliced off one of her arms, how a claw dug into her stomach, and how I slurped up her intestines. Keeping her alive by pumping chakra into her, making her feel every little tug and cut I made on her body. The sound of crushed bones escaping my jaw as I gnawed upon her limbs, watching her terrified expression, watching the light fade out of her eyes at last, mouth gaped open as to scream but nothing escaping. And how I scooped up her almost lifeless body with my tongue and slowly put her between my teeth, ready to bite down. How your precious Sakura finally mustered the strength to speak and do you want to know what she said boy?"** The demon looked at a shock paralyzed Naruto, **"Your pink beauty screamed 'Naruto-kun oh Naruto-kun, why did you leave me?' before my jaws closed and snuffed out the last signs of life within her."** The demon roared with laughter.

The demon vanished into the blackness that was his cage and muttered, **"I did not think so."**

Shocked, incapable of comprehending what had just happened, Naruto staggered away from the cage. The demon's voice still ringing within him as his mind visualized everything the Nine Tailed fox was saying. He saw images flash past his eyes as if he actually had been watching the horrors the demon had just described. His stomach convulsed as his body slowly dissolved when he mindlessly turned back to reality.

The demon roared after Naruto, **"Remember our pact Naruto. One day I will ask of you a favour and you agreed to obey. Don't forget or I will make you pay in ways that will haunt you even in death."**

Naruto puked, the breakfast he had just eaten minutes ago came shooting back up his throat and out of his mouth. The images of the vivid description the Kyuubi had given to Naruto haunted him still. He opened his eyes and was looking at one of his map. He had estimated where he was before he had turned inward to talk to the Kyuubi and now Naruto looked at the map of the Tea Country and the southernmost port city that was marked as his goal. Drops of water fell on the map. Puzzled, Naruto touched the wet spots on the map with his fingers. As more fell down onto the map, Naruto touched his face realizing he was crying.


	12. Chapter 11 Sakura vs Kabuto

**A/N: Well I am back and here is the new update. Since you all had to wait, it's a bit longer than the rest. I got some pre-planning done while I was away for future chapters and will start writing again soon. Anyways enjoy and as awalys R&R if you liked it.** **Many thanks in advance.**

Chapter 11 – Sakura vs. Kabuto

Shikamaru awoke to the feeling of being watched. The sun shone intensely in the sky and Shikamaru felt very hot. Keeping his eyes shut, he lay quietly on the roof of the building he had spend the night cloud gazing on. The feeling of being watched didn't go away, annoyed Shikamaru sat up and slowly opened his eyes muttering, "Probably just some dumb guard being extra cautious."

He waited briefly to give his eyes time to adjust to the brightness and looked around. What he saw surprised him. Temari was sitting near by watching him. Her face red in anger, "I can't believe you slept out here you idiot."

Shikamaru scratched his head, "What are you calling me an idiot for? It's nice sleeping under the open sky. Why are you even here, to piss me off? Geez what a pain you are."

Temari abruptly stood and looked down at Shikamaru who looked surprised at her sudden reaction, "Since you weren't in your room, I came here to ask if you wanted to get breakfast together."

Shikamaru stood as well and slapped his pants to brush off any lose dirt, "Breakfast? Together? What are you, my mother?"

Furious Temari stepped closer to Shikamaru. Stabbing him with her finger, "What did you just say to me?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "How troublesome. Fine, I'll go have breakfast with you." He looked into her eyes, "What an aggressive woman you are…" He stopped as he saw Temari blush slightly, "What the hell is that for?"

"Huh?" Temari asked confused, "What?"

Shikamaru looked at Temari, "You just blushed."

Temari felt more blood shooting up to her face and quickly turned away from Shikamaru. "No I did not, and if you tell anyone about what you think you might have seen…I'll kill you," she said angrily. "Let's go get breakfast, follow me."

Watching Temari jump away, Shikamaru followed and muttered, "I don't get her, she's scarier than my mom when she gets all worked up."

Following Temari and watching her jump gracefully from house to house, his mind wondered back to last night on the roof. She had looked lost when they had sent away the messenger bird, as if she was confused about something. Then he had unconsciously taken hold of her hand when she was about to depart, only to get pissed at him for asking if she knew of a nice place to watch the sky from. And just now he could have sworn he saw her blush. _"What the hell is wrong with that troublesome woman?"_ He thought.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi walked into the Hokage's office which had become extremely quite and wondered what was going on. He saw Ino, Lee, and Kiba standing surrounded by a group of ANBU and Shizune.

"Impossible," Shizune muttered.

Kakashi waited futilely for an explanation of what had happened and when none came, Kakashi decided to ask. "What's impossible?"

Every head in the room snapped to look at Kakashi. Shizune relaxed visibly upon seeing him, "Ah good, Kakashi-sensei you're back."

"Yeah and Sakura will be along shortly but could someone please tell me what is impossible?" Kakashi nodded as he looked at everyone in the room.

When nobody wanted to speak, Ino took it upon herself to fill in Kakashi-sensei, "We just returned from our mission of finding Naruto. Shikamaru and Neji went to Sunagakure to check if Naruto might have gone there but we returned to tell the Hokage that while we were out in the field, we ran into Sasuke. He joined Akatsuki." Ino finished.

Stunned at first Kakashi sighed, "As expected."

"What?" Everyone in the room asked simultaneously.

"The Hokage and I had already considered this option." Kakashi began. "We thought that if the rumours about Orochimaru's death were true that Sasuke would be going after Itachi. We also know that from our fight against the Akatsuki Deidara that Sasuke killed his brother. So it was a matter of time for him to either join Akatsuki or die at their hands."

"I see," Shizune said as she contemplated Kakashi's words. She was interrupted as another ninja rushed into the room and yelled, "Message from Sunagakure!"

Shizune took the message and opened it. She quickly read it and sighed, "Nothing. Suna doesn't know anything about Naruto but they offered their aid in helping search for him. Not as a nation but as friends." Shizune frowned, "Whatever that means."

Kakashi chuckled, "That kid makes friends everywhere he goes." Seeing the questions on everyone's faces he sighed again, "Shizune send a message back to Suna and tell Shikamaru and Neji to return to Konoha at best speeds. Also mention that any help by Suna is welcomed."

Kiba interjected, "What? We're stopping our search for Naruto? Why?"

Kakashi looked at the ANBU in the room, "Because I already met with Naruto some two weeks ago. He is doing fine and will return to Konoha after his training is complete, or so he told me. The Hokage knows of this as well."

The ANBU in the room whispered to one another in hushed voices, "That's Kakashi for you. Best tracker ANBU ever had, shame he left us."

Kakashi smiled at over-hearing the praise he was getting but was interrupted as Ino looked at him. He turned, "Yes Ino?"

Her eyes quickly scanned the people in the room and she hesitated. She stepped closer to Kakashi and lowered her voice, "D-Did you tell Sakura? How is she doing?"

Kiba and Lee exchanged glances and Lee silently nodded, agreeing with Kiba, _"Sakura again."_

Kakashi put a hand on Ino, "Relax she knows. You can ask her yourself if you don't believe me, she should be coming through those doors any minute now."

Ino relaxed and stepped back from Kakashi and was instantly pulled away by Kiba and Lee from the people in the room. "What is this about Sakura? Spill it Ino, we want to know. What does it have to do with Naruto?"

"Guys, please not so loud. I don't want to tell you, I shouldn't. This is something between Naruto and Sakura." Ino stated painfully seeing the distrust her two comrades and friends were voicing towards her. "Please just ask Sakura yourself when she comes."

"What the hell Ino?" Kiba hissed through his teeth. "What are you hiding from us? Did something happen between Naruto and Sakura? What? TELL US?"

"Kiba, I can't and I won't. Just ask Sakura. The two of us are finally on speaking terms again and I don't want to jeopardize this friendship again. Please don't ask me about this again." Ino pleaded.

Lee interrupted Kiba before he lost his temper, "Alright Ino, we will ask Sakura ourselves but we are very disappointed that you didn't share this information with us. Kiba let's go."

As Kiba and Lee were leaving, Ino hurried after them. "Guys, listen I am sorry but this is something private between them. Please don't tell anyone else about this. Please I beg of you."

Ignoring Ino, Kiba and Lee left the Hokage's office and went home to rest.

Back in the office Kakashi slowly began to wonder why Sakura hadn't come yet when he was interrupting as Gai rushed back into the office running over an unlucky ANBU who stood in the way, "Sorry young man but the spirit burns fiercely in this one and cannot stop even for ANBU when on a mission of utmost importance."

Kakashi and Shizune both stifled laughter and faced Gai, "So what is the news of the treasury?"

Gai smiled, "Has never been touched, still full."

Shizune sighed in relief, "Thank Goodness."

"So running away for the Hokage is out of the question now," Kakashi stated. "That makes the spot Sakura and I found the best lead."

"Wait Kakashi-sensei. What are you talking about?" Shizune asked alarmed.

"Sakura and I went to the memorial site to see if the Hokage-sama might be there. Sakura said that the Hokage had planned on going there the previous night." Kakashi explained, "We found signs of a struggle and an empty sake bottle on the ground near a tree."

Shizune turned to the ANBU, "Pass this information along to the others. Go!"

All ANBU disappeared and Shizune, Kakashi, Gai, and Ino were left behind. "Relax Shizune. I have my nin-dogs already looking for the Hokage."

Ino interrupted, "I am sorry Kakashi-sensei but didn't you say Sakura was on the way over. She hasn't come yet."

Thinking, Kakashi nodded. "Yes, she should have been here already. I hope she didn't do anything reckless and stupid. She always was the brains in my team. I just hope none of the spontaneity of Sasuke and Naruto rubbed off on her."

Shizune almost screamed, "Are you insane? She is more like Tsunade than anybody else. Fiercely loyal and extremely thick headed. She must have gone after Tsunade-sama alone."

Now this made Kakashi-sensei worry. It was Gai, however, who spoke the truth, "I am sure that little girl can handle herself. I imagine you left Pakkun with her Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded, "Indeed, he was still with her when I left."

Gai agreed, "So we have nothing to worry about."

xxxxxxxxxx

Pakkun suddenly stopped and sniffed the air, "We are close Sakura-chan."

Sakura stopped next to Pakkun and crouched. Both were hiding behind some brushes, "Where Pakkun?" Sakura asked.

Pakkun pointed with his right paw at a larger cave entrance a few hundred feet up a mountain, "Up there."

Sakura followed and spied upon the cave and nodded, "Okay. Go get Kakashi-sensei and let him know that we found where Tsunade-sama is being held captive."

Pakkun looked at Sakura in deep thought, "And what will you do Sakura-chan?"

Smiling, she looked down at the little pug, "I'll go inside and rescue my teacher." She placed her left hand on the head of Pakkun and pets him behind the ear.

Pakkun closed his eyes as the sensation of being pet washed over him, "Stop this Sakura-chan. You can't do this alone. I think I smell Orochimaru in there. It's a weird smell but I am sure it belongs to Orochimaru."

Eyes glazing over with concern for her teacher, Sakura looked up to the cave, "Thank you Pakkun but I have to do this. Don't worry Tsunade-sama taught me quite well."

Hesitating, Pakkun jumped into Sakura's arms, "Fine but I am coming along. My brothers know where this cave is and are getting Kakashi."

Sakura thought about telling Pakkun to stay behind, reminding him he wasn't a combat dog but truthfully having him along calmed her anxiety of facing Orochimaru or whoever was up in the cave alone. "Ok but at the first signs of trouble you scram… got it?"

Pakkun nodded, "Yes."

Sakura looked down at the pug in her arms and smiled, "Let's go."

xxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the cave Tsunade found herself strapped to a table. Her legs and arms bound by restrainers. She looked around seeing a wide array of test tubes and various other laboratory equipments.

"Ah so you are awake," a dark voice whispered behind her.

Tsunade tried to turn her head to see but couldn't, "What do you want from me Kabuto? Where is Orochimaru?"

Kabuto stepped closer to the table so that Tsunade was able to see him out of the corners of her eyes, "What I want with you? I thought I fulfil Orochimaru's last wishes." He grinned.

Tsunade was confused, "Last wishes? Does that mean Orochimaru is dead? What are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

Kabuto inched closer to Tsunade and licked her face, "Yes Orochimaru was defeated by Sasuke-kun but I took his flesh and inserted it within me. It's so strong, like a parasite that slowly absorbs the hosts. I can feel the urges and needs of the virus that Orochimaru's flesh is within me."

Disgusted at having been licked, "What the hell have you done to yourself Kabuto? What do you mean by taking Orochimaru's flesh?"

"Here look for yourself," Kabuto laughed and dropped the cloak he was wearing.

Tsunade's eyes spied upon Kabuto's body and saw how almost half of his left side had already been taken over by what seemed to be Orochimaru's flesh if Kabuto was speaking the truth. "You're insane Kabuto."

Smiling he looked upon Tsunade, "Perhaps I am but Orochimaru's flesh needs a new host. I am not strong enough to be his new vessel. I thought another Sannin would be strong enough. Shall we begin the implementation Tsunade-sama?"

Eyes wide in shock, she screamed at Kabuto, "Stop this now Kabuto. This is crazy. Release me and I swear I'll find a way to remove this parasite from you. You don't have to suffer anymore."

"Eh? Remove the parasite? Suffer?" Kabuto laughed even more, "I don't suffer. I did this to myself to protect Orochimaru-sama. Let's begin."

"No stop it, I don't want to be turned into a host," Tsunade screamed trying to break free of the restrains that held her down.

Kabuto returned with a big syringe in his hands and looked at Tsunade, "Don't even think about escape. Even with your god like strength you won't be able to break free."

"Oh but she doesn't need to break free Kabuto," a young voice called out from the shadow.

He whirled around, "Who is there?"

"Sakura? Sakura is that you?" Tsunade asked, "What are you doing here? Go run…run and get help."

Sakura stepped into the small light cone that the single operation lamp emitted. She looked at the tied down Hokage and smiled, "Hi, Tsunade-sama. Help is already on the way."

Kabuto laughed, "I can't believe it…YOU! Of all the people that could give me trouble, only you showed up. This is my lucky day." He put away the syringe and looked at Tsunade and then at Sakura, "I think I will turn both of you into hosts for Orochimaru's flesh…this is turning into a glorious experiment. Who will conquer the virus that is Orochimaru…the teacher or the student?"

Sakura's smile vanished, "What makes you think you can do that?"

"Oh?" Kabuto looked at Sakura questioningly. He pulled out a card from one of his pockets and read out loud, "Sakura Haruno, formerly team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, highly intelligent, below average stamina, below average strength, below average taijutsu, below average ninjutsu, above average genjutsu. Apprenticed under Tsunade, possibility of medical jutsu is high…Did I miss something?"

Sakura smiled by placing her right hand at the top of table, "No, I think that sounds about right. Except," Sakura gave the table a small yank and broke it free of its stand. "It's just sadly very outdated."

"Sakura what are you planning to doooooooooooo?" Tsunade screamed as she was thrown with table towards the exit of the cave.

Sakura rushed forward, left arm cocked back and threw her first punch into a stunned Kabuto. Kabuto smashed into the cave walls and spit out blood. He laughed as he slowly picked himself up from the floor, "Ha-ha, I should have expected that you'd inherited Tsunade-sama's legendary strength as well. If only I could figure out how you two do it, you two are the perfect examples of combat medics, insanely strong and an uncanny ability to heal any damage."

He finished and charged his hands with chakra creating chakra blades, "Shall we continue Sakura-chan?"

Still smiling Sakura looked around the cave, "If you don't mind, let's take this outside."

Taking his own look at the cramped cave, "Hm, perhaps. Would be bad for everything to get smashed in here…I must after all inject you and Tsunade-sama with Orochimaru's flesh. But first I will force the answer out of you on how to gain that insane strength."

"Do your best," Sakura mocked and walked towards the exit. She checked briefly on Tsunade who was stuck operation table first in one of the cave walls. She was glaring icy cold daggers at her student. Sakura smiled and stuck out her tongue, "Oops! I must have overdone it a bit."

Raising an eye brow Tsunade mocked, "You really think so? I thought you wanted to try to smash me through the entire mountain range."

Sakura laughed, "It had crossed my mind…for not telling me about Naruto." Sakura's face turned to stone.

Tsunade looked uneasy, "What? You still can't be angry at me about that? I thought we cleared that stage last night."

"We did," Sakura cracked her knuckles and smiled as she watched Kabuto walking towards her, "but it's a good motivator." Turning to Kabuto she said, "Let's get going."

Kabuto smiled and stopped briefly in front of Tsunade and whistled, "Orochimaru would have killed me had I done this to him."

Tsunade laughed, "Well Orochimaru was always a spoil sport and far too weak to enjoy a practical joke."

"Whatever," Kabuto said and continued walking outside.

"Sakura be careful, Kabuto is good." Tsunade warned her student.

"I know," Sakura answered and smirked. "But he just fell for my trap." She shrugged and followed Kabuto.

Tsunade whispered, "Good Luck." She looked after Sakura, "Hey Sakura wait a second…how about getting me off this thing first?"

Tsunade saw how Sakura stopped, turned around smiling and winked before she continued walking, "What the hell?" Tsunade muttered.

"Yo!" a voice suddenly said.

Tsunade looked around, "What?"

"Down here Hokage-sama," the voice answered.

Tsunade tried to look down as best she could. Sitting in front of her was Pakkun, "You? Where is Kakashi? He needs to stop Sakura."

Pakkun looked after Sakura, "That one will do just fine. You've taught her well Hokage-sama, have some faith in her abilities."

"It's not about having no faith, it's just Kabuto is way too dangerous to fight one on one," Tsunade finished.

"Perhaps," Pakkun said "But Sakura-chan is no stranger to fighting strong enemies…did she not kill Sasori of Akatsuki?"

"Yes but she wasn't alone," Tsunade said. "Hey can you get me free of this thing? I am tired of hanging around."

Looking at the Hokage, "Okay but it'll take some time." Pakkun hopped on top of Tsunade's shoulders and tried to catch some footing. Not finding one he slid and fell in between Tsunade's cleavage, caught he looked up at her, "Sorry."

Blushing, "Yea well don't tell anyone."

Pakkun struggled to free himself of the huge melons that surrounded him and eventually was able to sit on top of Tsunade-sama's head, "Now move your head over to your right hand, so I can reach the restraint."

"Can you reach?" Tsunade asked as she moved her head over.

"Yes thank you," Pakkun mumbled as he started to chew on one of the restraints.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So Sakura," Kabuto said as he pushed his glasses up the nose, "how shall we begin?"

Sakura stood across from Kabuto, "I thought about starting with this." Sakura slammed her foot into the ground.

Seeing a fissure rushing towards Kabuto, he smiled and jumped, "Is that all?"

"No," Sakura's voice appeared behind Kabuto in mid air. Sakura took hold of Kabuto's collar and started punching Kabuto in the back with all her might. Never letting go, she connected several punches and as she and Kabuto reached the ground, Sakura continued her assault. With each new punch, Kabuto was forced deeper into the ground.

A deep crater had formed and in the center laid Kabuto with Sakura standing over him, "Well that was…" Sakura stopped as Kabuto's body vanished, "easy." Sakura jumped out of the crater and searched for Kabuto. Kabuto's replacement technique threw her off for an instant.

Kabuto observed Sakura from behind a large bolder, "Phew. She got fast too." He stepped out and clapped his hands, "Well that was quite a shock for me but it looks like you're still not at the level of Sasuke."

Turning towards Kabuto Sakura looked annoyed, "I don't need to stoop to the low level that he decided to do. I will defeat my enemies with my own strength without relying upon some crazed maniac and a cursed seal."

"Is that so?" Kabuto said and charged his hands with chakra again. "Let's finish this then, I am running out of time if there truly is help coming for you guys. Even I can't fight off several ANBU alone."

Kabuto and Sakura rushed towards each other. They closed and started trading punches and kicks blocking each other before either could do any harm to the other. Kabuto eventually found an opening and touched Sakura's left leg and cut her muscles and tendons. Sakura collapsed under her own weight. Kabuto turned continued with his roll and stood behind a kneeling Sakura, "And this is the end." He stepped around to face Sakura and caught her right punch she was throwing in his right hand. With his left he cut the tendons in Sakura's right arm and left it dangling.

He looked down at Sakura and smiled, "Another nice addition to my experiments. So how about it, will you tell me how to gain that incredible strength of yours?"

Tsunade was finally free of the operation table and hurried out the cave. The moment she reached the exit, she saw how Kabuto rolled under a punch that Sakura threw at him and touch her left thigh. Watching her student collapse under her own weight, Tsunade winced and muttered, "Sakura retreat, put some distance between you and him."

As she continued to watch, Sakura refused to move and Kabuto walked around to face her student. Sakura threw another punch that was easily caught by Kabuto and shortly after Sakura's right arm hang useless to her side. "Shit, I need to go help her," Tsunade cursed.

"No," Pakkun interrupted "She will do fine, just watch."

"Are you nuts? She'll get killed if I don't interfere," Tsunade yelled at the small pug to her feet.

Looking up at the worried face of the Hokage, Pakkun said "Just watch."

Sakura smiled, "You'd never understand the concept Kabuto, in fact, how about I just show you."

Confused Kabuto stepped closer, "What did you say? Show me what?"

"This," Sakura grinned as her right arm shot forward impacting with Kabuto's chest. Kabuto's body was thrown backwards by the force of the punch he had received and finally came to a stop as he slammed with his back first into a boulder.

Spitting up blood, Kabuto began to heal himself. Seeing Sakura stand up and walk towards him, smiling, he screamed, "Impossible! You shouldn't be able to walk let alone punch me. I cut your tendons."

Sakura stopped a few paces away from Kabuto, "So you thought but I knew from Tsunade-sama that you like to immobilize your enemies by cutting their tendons. From there it was quite easy to come up with a counter."

"Impossible," Kabuto muttered. He dropped to his knees as pain raked over his body. He held himself in his own arms, forcing for the uncontrollable spasm that plagued him to stop.

"Looks like you are running out of time Kabuto," Sakura said as she looked at a writhing Kabuto. "Orochimaru's flesh is consuming you as we speak." A hint of pity filled Sakura's voice.

Kabuto laughed, "Ha-ha." He spit up some more blood and suppressed cries of pain, "Looks like this is my loss and my fault of underestimating you Sakura."

"Sakura, let's go," Tsunade said as she caught up with her student, "Well done."

Sakura looked at her teacher, "But what about Kabuto? Shouldn't we help him with what he did to himself?"

Tsunade shook her head, "It's probably already too late and even if we were to help him, he would just do it again, forget about him. We can only pity him."

"Hai, sensei." Sakura said and picked up Pakkun to hold him in her arms. Both women walked away from a defeated Kabuto and headed back to Konoha, his screams of pain turning to wails.

"W-W-Wait!" Kabuto pleaded with the two women.

Sakura stopped and turned around to see a weeping Kabuto lying on the ground. Their eyes met and Sakura saw the pain and guilt within Kabuto's eyes. Sakura put Pakkun who was in her arms to the ground and walked over to Kabuto.

"What are you doing?" Tsunade called after Sakura as she watched her student suddenly walk back towards Kabuto.

Sakura kneeled next to Kabuto and studied him, "You know as well as I do that there is no hope for you Kabuto. You'll die sooner or later because your body can't handle Orochimaru's flesh. Why did you do something so reckless?"

Kabuto smiled lightly, "To protect…to protect Konoha." Tears slowly ran down his cheeks. "Everything was for Konoha."

Sakura listened and slowly began to understand why Kabuto had always helped her team in secret. Making up her mind, she lowered her face to Kabuto's and kissed him on the forehead, "I understand. Good Bye Kabuto and thank you."

Smiling, Kabuto nodded before Sakura finished what she had started. Hitting his heart with a controlled chakra punch, Sakura forced the heart within Kabuto's body to stop. She watched as the light of life slowly vanished from Kabuto's eyes. She closed his eye lids with two fingers and returned to the waiting Tsunade.

"What did you do this for?" She questioned her student, a hint of disgust but mostly confusion emanating from the Hokage.

Sakura looked up at her teacher, "He would have died either way and this was the least I could do for him." Looking back at the corpse that once was Kabuto, "We should burn him to ensure what remains of Orochimaru dies with him as well."

Tsunade followed her student's line of sight and nodded, "I'll have Kakashi carry out that task as well as clean up that cave."

Satisfied, Sakura took Pakkun into her arms and continued walking back towards Konoha. Her mind was made up, she was going to cut her last ties with Sasuke and force Kakashi to tell her where he had found Naruto. She was going to go after him.

* * *

**A/N (part2): Looks like we'll get to see a Sakura meets Yomiko chapter. Not sure how yet but it'll be written.**

**Things to be addressed in next chapter:**

**- How Sakura beat Kabuto's tendon cutting  
- Temari/shika ... those two gotta have breakfast at some point :-P  
- Ino and Sakura bondage err I mean bonding time.**


	13. Tsunade's Request

**A/N: New chapter for all of you to enjoy. As you can see, this chapter has no title because I couldn't come up with one. I have to apologize it seems that there won't be a Sakura/Ino bonding happening anymore. And to those that want bondage... No! It ain't happening. Look at the end of a chapter for a request.  
**

**Also, I'd like to know what you all think so far? Enjoy.  
**

Chapter 12

Gaara walked into the mess hall of his ninja academy and saw his brother Kankuro sitting alone at a table while eating some cereal. He went to get some coffee and joined his brother, "Morning."

Kankuro grunted at his brother's presence and ignored him otherwise. Kankuro's sole focus belonged to a table on the other side of the mess hall. Following his brother's stare, Gaara spied upon a table packed with Sand shinobi. Laughter erupted from the table and Gaara frowned as he looked at the fixated expression of his brother, "What's wrong?"

Finally acknowledging his brother, he turned to look at him, "Temari is over there."

Gaara looked back at the packed table, "Yes, so what?"

"She is sitting there with that Shikamaru from Konoha," Kankuro growled.

"Ok and that makes it bad why?" Gaara asked.

"I just don't like it," Kankuro answered as he turned his attention back to the table while shovelling another spoon full of cereal into his mouth.

Laughter erupted from the table again and Gaara and Kankuro watched as an annoyed Shikamaru walked away, hands in his pockets muttering. "Aw don't be a spoil sport Shikamaru," Temari yelled after him and the laughter broke out anew.

Temari saw her two brothers sitting at a table and excused herself from her fellow Sand shinobi. She walked over, coffee cup in her hands and sat down next to Gaara. Still smiling she looked at them, "Good Morning you two."

Kankuro grunted, his concentration switched over to his cereal. Gaara smirked slightly, "Don't mind him Temari. He woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Ah shut it bro," Kankuro grunted. "What were you laughing about anyways? Sure pissed him off. Good job."

Confused at her brother's reaction, Temari looked at Gaara with a questionable look, who shrugged with his shoulders. "One of the Genin asked Shikamaru how he became Chunin and when I told them that he actually fought against me in the Chunin exams, everyone wanted to know the details. So I told them and when they asked who won, I told them that he surrendered to me." She snickered.

Kankuro laughed, "Yea, those Konoha boys sure get into a lot of trouble. Those idiots just don't know what it means to go in and kill their opponents. I think only that fat kid and that Neji guy were the only ones that didn't need help with their opponents when we rescued them, although they almost died in the process."

Gaara realized how the attention of the mess hall had shifted over to his table, "You're wrong Kankuro. Konoha's ninja are very skilled and know what it means to kill. They just don't act as aggressively as most shinobi do and look what advantages it gives them. They are still the strongest ninja nation, even after they have suffered so many losses over these past few years."

Temari nodded in agreement with her younger brother, "And they are our allies."

Kankuro sighed, "You're right bro, sorry. I know they are all great shinobi and have their skills, I don't know why I am acting like this today. Excuse me." Kankuro stood and left the mess hall.

Temari looked at her younger brother who once again shrugged with his shoulders. She sighed and got up from her own chair and saw how every head in the cantina quickly snapped away from herself and her brother. "And all of you better train hard."

Smiling she looked down at her brother who was still sitting, "I better go apologize to Shikamaru."

Gaara looked up at his sister, surprised at hearing her say those words, "That's not like you Temari. Is everything alright?"

Temari blushed slightly and quickly turned away from him, "Yes everything is fine. See you later Gaara." She quickly walked out glancing one last time over her shoulder looking at a very confused younger brother.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi, Gai, and a group of ANBU all raced after Kakashi's ninja dogs as they lead the way towards the location of the Hokage. Kakashi could feel the anxiety of the ANBU about having failed to protect the Hokage and ensure the security of the village by letting an enemy penetrate the city gates deep into the heart of the village and whisk away their leader. "Calm yourself men, emotions are only in the way on the battlefield."

None answered or even acknowledged that they heard Kakashi but he could tell by how their shoulders relaxed that they had all taken his advice to heart. They quickly neared the end of the forest and could already see a mountain range in the distance, when suddenly the dogs veered a sharp right and slowed. Kakashi and his team followed and quickly found themselves in a clearing. Walking in the direction of Konoha, they saw the Hokage and Sakura.

Everyone rushed over to the two women and the ANBU quickly formed a semi circle around them for protection. "Hokage-sama I see everything is alright. Glad to see you're safe," Kakashi said relieved as he appeared in a puff of smoke in front of the two women with Gai next to him.

Tsunade smiled, "Ah, Kakashi, the man we were looking for. I have a task for you."

Stunned Kakashi bowed and waited for the Hokage to tell him his mission, "You're to head to the cave where I was held captive. Destroy everything and burn the corpse of the one who kidnapped me, then return to Konoha."

"At once Hokage-sama," Kakashi obeyed. "May I ask who it was?"

"An old acquaintance of ours…Kabuto" Tsunade answered.

Eyes wide in shock, Kakashi couldn't believe what he heard, "You killed Kabuto?"

Tsunade shook her head, "No, not I." She turned to her student and smiled, "Sakura here fought Kabuto and killed him. Make sure you burn his body. You'll understand when you see it. Take Gai here with you."

Kakashi looked at Sakura and felt certain pride well up within him he hadn't believed he possessed. He nodded and turned to Gai, "Let's go finish this."

Tsunade and Sakura watched the two Jonin leave when Tsunade turned to her student, "By the way Sakura, how did you manage to negate Kabuto's chakra scalpel?"

Sakura smirked slightly, "Well it is actually quite easy if you just hear it but in fact it's quite difficult to actually pull off in combat. To put it simply, I countered his chakra blade with a chakra shield. I created a concentrated mass of chakra at the exact spots he was going to cut. So instead of cutting my tendons and muscles, he was cutting into my chakra."

Tsunade was surprised at hearing Sakura explain what she had done, "Yes, I understand but I'd like to know how you came up with that idea. I mean it's brilliant, absolutely brilliant." Tsunade frowned, "Wait a minute but how come you collapsed under your own weight, if you were able to block his attacks and how come Kabuto didn't realize that his attack didn't work the instance he cut you?"

Sakura laughed, "Oh yeah that problem. Well it's a side affect from using that technique, since I have to concentrate so much chakra into one area, it numbs the muscles briefly. It's not long but enough for you to collapse under your own weight. The reason he didn't realize I guess is because the chakra shield is quite thick and gave him some form of resistance. I can only imagine feeling that resistance told him he had successfully cut tendons and muscles alike. I seriously don't know though."

Tsunade nodded as she listened intently to Sakura's explanation, "I see, so for how long are you immobilized by using that technique and how did you get the idea for such a counter?"

"Oh not that long, by the time I dropped to my knees, my feeling in the leg had already returned. It's literally only immobilized long enough for you to lose control for an instant. And it was actually Kakashi-sensei who gave me the idea to try this." Sakura beamed as she remembered, "He told us once how Neji was able to create a chakra field around him by releasing concentrated chakra out of his chakra points all over his body. So I decided to give it a try by doing something similar. I concentrated chakra into certain areas of my body where I'd anticipated an attack and block it that way without any harm to me. Hinata actually helped me by using her Byakugan. She told me if I was getting a hang of it and if it was working."

Tsunade couldn't believe her student, "How long did it take you to master that technique? And are you constantly storing chakra in certain areas or are you shifting chakra to those areas you believe are about to get hit?"

Sakura studied her teacher, "It's not like your Shadow Seal technique Tsunade-sama. I simply gather as much chakra as possible in the certain areas right before they are attacked. It helps if you know the person you are fighting and the areas he tends to strike at." Sakura thought for a bit, "I think it took me quite a while to master it to some degree where I could transfer chakra to different areas quickly and freely, a few months maybe, I'd have to guess."

"Very interesting," Tsunade said and nodded for Sakura to follow her as they continued walking back to Konoha. After a few hours they reached the main gate. Her mind was still caught in deep thought about the revelation that Sakura had finally surpassed her teacher. Tsunade stopped and turned to face her student and smiled, "Sakura, I want you to go home and rest a bit. Come see me later this afternoon, we have to discuss a few things."

Sakura bowed, "Thank you Hokage-sama."

Tsunade watched Sakura leave and quickly remembered to thank her, calling after her, "Hey, Sakura…thank you for coming after me."

Sakura smiled, "No Problem Hokage-sama."

Tsunade watched her student leave and set out for her office to meet up with Shizune, who must be worried sick for her.

xxxxxxxxx

Shizune paced back and forth like a caged animal, "Damnit still no news about Tsunade-sama."

Ino watched the dark haired woman and fidgeted with her own hair out of worry for the Hokage and for Sakura, _"Sakura you idiot. What do you think you can accomplish alone?"_

"Well what the hell do I find here?" a stern voice yelled that surprised both kunoichi.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune screamed as she rushed at the Hokage and threw her arms around her sensei. "I am so glad you're alright, tell me everything."

Smiling, Tsunade returned the hug, "Later Shizune and I am glad to be back. It wasn't fun being captured even if it were for a short time by Kabuto."

"Kabuto?" Shizune asked bewildered, "What did he want from you?"

"Ah, nothing to be concerned about," Tsunade answered as she walked over to her desk and sat down in her chair. "He has been dealt with by Sakura and won't be bothering us anymore."

"What Sakura defeated Kabuto?" Shizune and Ino both gasped.

Tsunade nodded, "She did indeed and if I may say so it was brilliant. For her to have come this far…just brilliant" Tsunade muttered. She looked at Ino, "So Ino, how can I help you?"

Perplexed, Ino didn't know what she had hung around for, "Oh yes, err I was actually waiting for Sakura."

"I sent Sakura home to get some rest," Tsunade answered. "Come to think of it, aren't you supposed to be out on a mission with Shikamaru?"

Ino blushed embarrassed, "Ah yes, we returned this morning, well Kiba, Lee, and I returned. Shikamaru and Neji continued on to Sunagakure to see if they had any information on Naruto. The three of us came here to Konoha because on our mission we discovered that Sasuke had joined up with Akatsuki and was heading towards Otogakure. We didn't pursue though and instead opted to inform you rather than risking a confrontation."

Tsunade listened, "So Kakashi was correct in his assumptions and any news from Suna yet?"

Shizune jumped in, "Yes, Shikamaru already send in his report and Kakashi was so free to send back a message. Sadly Suna has no information on Naruto but they offered their help as friends."

Tsunade smiled, "I bet Kakashi told Shikamaru to return to Konoha and that any help from Suna would be greatly appreciated."

Shizune nodded, "That is correct Hokage-sama."

Ino interrupted. "May I excuse myself Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade looked at the young kunoichi, "Sure, thank you Ino."

Ino bowed and left the office of the Hokage and headed home. She was tired and decided to meet up with Sakura later.

xxxxxxxxx

"Mom, I am home!" Sakura yelled as she entered her parents' home. Sakura took off her shoes and walked towards the kitchen where she suspected her mother to be, "Hi, Mom."

Jerking away from the stove, her mother turned around and smiled, "Hi sweetie. I didn't hear you come in. Is everything alright?"

"Yes Mom, crazy day at the Hokage office but I managed," Sakura smiled.

"Well that's good," her Mom hugged Sakura. "And who would this be?"

Sakura saw her mother pointing at something in Sakura's arms, "Oh shit!" Sakura cursed as she saw Pakkun snoozing away in her arms, "I totally forgot about him."

"He sure looks cute," Sakura's mom said as she gently pet the little pug. "What's his name?"

Looking down at the dog Sakura smiled, "Pakkun. He is one of Kakashi-sensei's ninja dogs. He isn't a fighter though."

"But a lover," Pakkun suddenly spoke as he yawned and blinked away the sleep from his eyes.

"Awww, aren't you a cutie," Sakura's mom said and grabbed a peace of meat and gave it to Pakkun who eagerly swallowed it whole.

"Well thank you Madame," Pakkun thanked Sakura's mother.

"Mom, I'll be in my room," Sakura said as she turned to leave the kitchen, "I'll take Pakkun with me."

"Sure honey. Lunch is ready in 30 minutes."

Sakura entered her bedroom and let Pakkun down to the floor, "Sorry Pakkun I totally forgot to let you go."

Pakkun stretched, "No worries Sakura-chan. What are you doing?" He asked as he watched Sakura pull out a bag and stuffed it with extra clothing.

Sakura ignored the little dog and continued packing the things she would need for a longer trip. She had decided to go after Naruto and explain everything to him. She was hoping that finding Naruto would bring closure to her feelings that confused her so much recently. As she was packing, she found the box she had prepared the night before and opened the lid. Sakura took a few things out of the box and looked at them, a picture book and an old diary. Opening both Sakura felt sadness as she looked at pictures of Sasuke and read some of the entries a younger self had selfishly written many years ago. Sakura had decided to get rid of these things after her talk with Tsunade in which she slowly began to listen to her feelings.

Her teacher had told her that it wasn't healthy to linger on old crushes and ignore the few good things that were around her. But Sakura had been too blind to see them and too stuck up to listen to her heart. Yes, she knew that Naruto loved her and she always knew that she was worried for Naruto's safety. Her brain had always rationalized the growing affection for Naruto had been stemming from a need of his abilities to get to Sasuke. Naruto had been a tool for her, nothing more and nothing less, just a tool to be used and to be discarded. However, constantly being around the obnoxious Naruto had slowly torn down her walls she had built up around her heart. Every time he got hurt, she was hurting a little inside, every time Naruto smiled at her, a small part in her heart smiled back, and every time he did something for her, the small existence Naruto had fought for in her heart had slowly grown and blossomed into something Sakura didn't know she could feel for him. She didn't know his leaving could hurt her so much. In a way, Naruto leaving had hurt more than getting rejected by Sasuke after having confessed her love to him.

A battle between her heart and mind had begun within her and threatened to consume her. She had reached a point where she hated both Sasuke and Naruto to a point where she would have killed them both just so the pain would stop. Luckily, Sakura had overcome her inner turmoil with the help of her sensei Tsunade. With the help of her mentor, Sakura was able to listen to her heart again and ignore her irrational mind that had been fixated on Sasuke to the degree of obsession. Sakura had decided her first step to healing the rift between her mind and her heart was to cut the ties between her and Sasuke and that step consisted of throwing out everything that was related to him, picture books and diaries alike.

"_Sasuke, you'll always have a special place in my heart but it seems we weren't meant for each other,"_ Sakura thought as she closed the picture book in front of her and placed it back into the box. Sakura had no idea what to tell Naruto if she would ever meet him again but she hoped that something would come to her once she reached that point. A simple 'I am sorry' would not suffice, she knew that. Deep down Sakura was afraid that she had driven away her one chance of happiness without ever knowing it had always been with her these last few years but she had decided that she would never give up without a fight. She was going to find Naruto and she would leave tonight.

She turned to Pakkun who had hopped onto her bed and made her pillow his own. Very annoyed she walked over to him and sat down next to him. Her impulse was to smack the little dog on the head for using her pillow but she was in need of the little pug. So she slowly pet the dog awake, "Hey Pakkun, could I ask you a favour?"

Pakkun yawned, showing his tiny teeth, "Sure thing, what is it Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled and pulled out a map, "Please show me the location where you and Kakashi-sensei found Naruto two weeks ago."

Pakkun looked up at Sakura and sighed, "You want to go after him don't you? Do you love him?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes I do but I am not sure if I love him. I need to find that answer and I can only do that when I find him. So please Pakkun, show me where Kakashi-sensei met up with Naruto."

"Ok," Pakkun said as he walked onto the stretched out map and stood on top of the Tea Country. His right paw pointed at a small fishing village, "We found him here along the beach."

"Thank you," Sakura looked at Pakkun and kissed him on his forehead.

Sakura finished packing and looked at the small box on her desk and sighed, _"I guess I have to discard of these things without Ino. I wonder what she would say to me."_

xxxxxxxxxxx

The Hokage sat in her office chair and looked over Sakura's file when Kakashi entered her office, "Mission is completed Hokage-sama. Everything in that cave was smashed and burned, including Kabuto."

Tsunade nodded her thanks, "Thank you. Kakashi, I have a request."

"Name it," Kakashi answered without hesitating.

"Please take Sakura under your wing again Kakashi," Tsunade looked at the grey haired Jonin. "She has learned all there is from me in terms of medical jutsu and judging from her last performance, I think Sakura is on the way of becoming a true combat medic. I want her to succeed in her quest to help Naruto and I think with your help she would far succeed her own expectations. At this point she needs proper taijutsu and ninjutsu training, both of which you can offer her better than I ever can."

Stunned at the request Kakashi was at a loss of words, "I-I-I am honoured Hokage-sama that you would entrust her to me. So it's true? Sakura defeated Kabuto? How? Kabuto was such a skilled Jonin."

Tsunade nodded, "Yes she did. I am still trying to entirely understand it myself but Sakura has created her own medical jutsu to fight against Kabuto. Knowing the possibility of having to fight him, she created her own jutsu by countering Kabuto's attacks. It's quite fascinating, she explained it to me. In easy words, she created a chakra shield to block damage against her. However, it's not perfected yet and she loses temporarily muscle control in the area where she used it. Knowing this and knowing the potential in that girl, I know she will surpass me in every way possible." Tsunade laughed, "That Sakura will be the first of I hope many combat medics to come, a medic capable of not only healing their team but also being reliable in offensive situations without the fear of suffering major damage to themselves."

"So this chakra shield you're talking about is that similar to using chakra to heal oneself before actual damage occurs?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade shook her head, "No, it's not like that ability. Using their own chakra to heal or force the cells in the body to start multiplying to counter incoming damage is an easy skill and doesn't require much training. That skill however differs a lot between each individual medic-nin. For example Kabuto excelled in healing his own injuries to a degree of taking a Rasengan to his chest and only receiving minimal damages. Sakura's chakra shield is different because it can be applied to specific areas only and is not spread across the entire body. So it requires far less chakra to perform and it prevents damages all together to the body. I believe with excellent chakra control and excellent conditioning that chakra shield can be quite potent but I also have my worries because I am not sure how that technique would work against a high level attack like a Rasengan or Chidori."

Listening to the Hokage, Kakashi couldn't believe that his little Sakura, the 'smart one' in his team but otherwise useless person had become a person with unique skills in the shinobi world, "I understand and as I said, I'd be honoured to continue her training."

"Then it's settled," Tsunade closed Sakura's file, "You'll take over her training. Now on to this matter," Tsunade said as she pulled out an envelope and handed it to Kakashi.

Kakashi opened the envelope and skimmed through the context, "Oh! Now that's a surprise."

Tsunade nodded, "Since both Sasuke and Naruto are no longer with us, you and Sakura will have to go alone. Enjoy your trip Kakashi."

"Thank you Hokage-sama, we'll be leaving right away." Kakashi bowed and left the office.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru stormed out of the mess hall of the ninja Academy and walked towards one of the many training grounds looking for Neji. He found him quickly and watched Neji as he threw a kick, thrust, and kick combination. Shikamaru took a seat on a bench that was offering some shade from the blistering desert sun and began to analyze Neji's movements.

Neji became aware of Shikamaru and finished yet another shadow boxing combination before stopping entirely and walking over to Shikamaru to join him on the bench, "What's up? Any word from Konoha yet?"

"Nah," Shikamaru answered as his eyes wandered across the training grounds watching several Sand shinobi practice, "Amazing how much they copied it all isn't it?"

Looking around the grounds as well Neji nodded, "Yeah, I heard the Hokage gave them part of our training manual. It's to be expected that they create something similar looking to our training grounds here in Sunagakure."

"I just hope this won't bite us in the ass one day," Shikamaru said.

Surprised at Shikamaru's comment, Neji looked at his friend, "What makes you think that?"

Shikamaru dismissed the question with a wave of his hand, "Ah, forget it Neji, I am probably overanalyzing things."

Neji shrugged and thought about Shikamaru's comment. It was quiet between the two Leaf shinobi for a while as they continued to think and watch the Sand ninja train, "Hey Shikamaru, looks like you're getting a visitor."

Shikamaru turned in the direction Neji was looking and sighed, "Not that troublesome woman again."

They waited as Temari walked towards them and when she was close enough, Shikamaru asked in an annoyed voice, "What do you want?"

Temari stopped and looked slightly aghast, "I came to apologize because of earlier. I am sorry I made fun of you in front of everyone."

Shikamaru shrugged with his shoulders, "Whatever… It is way too much work to stay angry at you. Forget and forgive is what my Mom always told me, so don't worry about it."

Temari sighed in relief and didn't realize she had held her breath. When Shikamaru and Neji both gave her a questionable look, she felt a blush coming and turned away from the two feigning interest in the Sand shinobi that were training, "Isn't it nice? With the help of Konoha and your Hokage, we were able to improve our academy and also improve the quality of our ninjas."

"Hm… I guess," Shikamaru replied and stood. He looked up at a cloudless sky and sighed. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Temari asked as he passed her.

"Going to check if Konoha sent a reply," he answered.

"I'll come along if you don't mind." Temari smiled and fell into step next to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru rolled with his eyes, "Whatever."

* * *

**Note: I am looking for a fellow author who is interested in my newest fic idea. I need that person to get some feedback and to bounce some ideas of your heads. This isn't a beta reader request and don't worry 'Gone' will be the main focus before I fully concentrate on the new story. Although I already have quite a lot written for it which was done in between downtime and brainstorming. The main character is Ino and I believe the storyline is something that hasn't been seen before (unless I am wrong). Anyways here is a small teaser:**

The Fire Country's Daimyo orders the Hokage to assign 1 ninja to assassinate the Daimyo from the Lightning Country. The stage is set for Ino Yamanaka to become something she had never wanted, an assassin… will she succeed or will a new war consume everything?

**If you like this idea and would be interested in being of help to me, it would be greatly appreciated. If not, it's perfectly fine as well. Please contact me via PM.**


	14. Shikamaru's Torment

**A/N: To answer a few comments in the reviews. Sakura's backward way of thinking is done on purpose**** and if I remember, it will all be explained later on. You'll just have to wait and see. I agree that metaphors are useful as well as describing everything in detail but that tends to create a wall of text that people eventually skip through. I like describing things and using metaphors myself but I try not to overuse them. And yes it's quite a shame that Naruto hasn't made an appearance in… oh wait 3-4 chapters? That is sort of my own fault for creating a few side plots, sorry. Just remember that in the timeline of things in this story, everything that has been happening has happened in 2 days maybe 3, Naruto at this point is still travelling to the port city. Don't worry he'll get his share of page space soon…very soon…I am thinking next chapter.**

**Apparently everyone is eager to see a good Yomiko vs. Sakura showdown. Well I can't really have them fight fight but I will come up with something else.**** Any idea's or wishes you'd like to see, send them my way and I will see if and how I will implement them.**

**Sadly, at this point I am in no mood to write about Ino and her situation…I will probably address it via a flashback. Sorry :(**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter, hope you like the Shikamaru/Temari parts.**** Let me know if there are certain parts that you liked or didn't like.**

Chapter 13

Shikamaru was annoyed. He looked at Temari who had stopped yet again at one of the many shops that were lining the street. They were on the way to find out if Konoha had sent a reply via the bird messenger that was sent out the night earlier. However, Temari had stopped at almost every shop possible looking at various things ranging from what Shikamaru would describe as rubbish to clothing. Sighing he leaned against one of the many lanterns that lined the street and waited for her to finish browsing the small store. Watching Temari with his arms crossed over his chest he muttered, "How troublesome."

His eyes kept wandering skyward in hopes of finding clouds forming above him. Still out of luck in seeing an empty sky, Shikamaru shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over to Temari. He silently looked over her shoulder trying to find out what was taking her so long. When he saw her staring at different coloured hair bands he almost had a fit. Mentally sighing and shaking his head at how he couldn't believe this, he let out a breath of air.

"What the hell?" Temari said annoyed and turned around as she felt someone breathing down her neck. As her face was suddenly only inches away from Shikamaru's, a hint of pink formed on her cheeks, "Oh, it's you." She smiled at Shikamaru.

Raising an eye brow and backing away from Temari, he looked around her at the hair bands that were laid out in front of her, "So…you going to pick something or waste more time?"

An anger vein popped above Temari's right eye, "Oh shut it Shikamaru. What do you know about shopping anyways?" Temari quickly turned around and looked back at the table in front of her.

Shikamaru leaned closer, "I know that it won't take me all day to find something and certainly I won't stand in front of a selection of some stupid rubber bands for several minutes."

Temari's heart beat faster as she felt Shikamaru breathing down her neck. She looked at the different hair bands and decided to pick up a set of four in the colour red. She paid the old lady, and walked over to one of the mirrors the shop owner had out. Temari pulled out her old hair bands, shaking free her hair.

Shikamaru watched in astonishment as Temari transformed in front of him. For the first time, at least for him, he saw how Temari's hair flowed freely from her head. Her blonde mane for that was the only way to describe it hung loosely down to the length of her shoulder blades. Shocked at seeing this new Temari standing in front of him Shikamaru mumbled, "Beautiful."

"Come again?" Believing she had heard Shikamaru say something, she turned around and saw a shocked and bewildered Shikamaru stare at her. She frowned, "What's wrong?" Not getting a reaction from Shikamaru, she got angry and stepped closer. Waving her hand in front of his face, "Hey Shikamaru, I am talking to you." Still not receiving a response, Temari turned around and started pulling her hair together to form it back into the four tails with her new red hair bands. Satisfied that everything was sitting correctly, she turned around to look at Shikamaru who still wore the bewildered look from before. Angry she knocked him on the head, "Stop spacing out you troublemaker."

Shikamaru barely registered the knock to his head. He shook his head to clear away the slight headache that was forming when he looked at Temari with a questionable look. The unknown beautiful woman that had been standing in front of him seconds ago with hair so wild and untamed had vanished and was replaced with a troublesome and loathsome woman that had absolutely no appeal to him. Confused at what he had witnessed and felt Shikamaru hid his reaction under a curtain of anger, "What the hell was that for?"

"Duh…you spaced out you idiot," Temari retorted sharply.

"No I didn't." Shikamaru countered. Stuffing his hands back into his pockets he pushed past Temari, "Let's go already."

"Idiot," Temari murmured and followed Shikamaru. Watching him walk in front of her, she saw how he occasionally glanced over his shoulder at her. In a way she found it interesting and was flattered but it also pissed her off at the way he looked at her, as if she was a nuisance to him. She understood why she was pissed, she was disappointed and irritated because she had only just begun to understand that she actually cared for him, liked him, and wouldn't mind finding out more about him, in a way Shikamaru was a mystery to her. She liked his brilliant mind and knew he was quite talented but his nonchalant behaviour and lazy attitude drove her crazy. Yet even though she had spent some time with him and fought against him, he was still a closed book to her. She couldn't read him at all and had no idea what he was thinking most of the times. And his on going negative attitude towards her was for the first time painful and Temari wondered if she was actually falling in love with him. When she saw him glance over his shoulder again, she looked at him and as their eyes met he smiled slightly. Returning the smile unconsciously, Temari suddenly felt her face flushed with heat. Embarrassed she quickly turned to the nearest store just so he wouldn't notice her blush.

Shikamaru's mind was doing what he could do best, analyze the situation and come up with a tactical battle plan. But this scenario was totally new to him and Shikamaru had no idea how to react. Still trying to understand how the loathsome woman that annoyed the living day lights out of him had suddenly transformed into a beautiful nymph with a wild untamed blonde mane for a crown. So he had actually caught himself looking occasionally over his shoulder at Temari who followed him. From what he could tell, her expression suggested that she was in deep thought herself and to Shikamaru's surprise that peaked his interest. He looked at her again, his eyes travelling along her slender body and scanning her curves. Really looking at her for the first time, Shikamaru had to concede that Temari was actually quite beautiful. And when their eyes suddenly met he smiled at her. To his surprise, she smiled back at him and it was like a thousand suns had risen simultaneously in front of him. Blinking, Shikamaru couldn't believe how much Temari had changed in his mind. In a matter of a few seconds she suddenly stood in a totally different light. He saw something else change within her face but couldn't tell what it was for she quickly turned away from him and stopped in front of another shop. Letting out an audible groan he stopped as well and walked over to her to see what had caught her interest now.

Temari heard Shikamaru groan and knew he was walking over. She pleaded with her face to stop blushing and after much concentration Temari felt the extra heat and blood leaving her head and she exhaled in relief.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Shikamaru asked perplexed in a rough tone as he looked at the store items in front of him and Temari.

Confused at Shikamaru's rough voice, she actually focused her vision at the store for the first time and what she saw made her turn a deep red. "U-U-Um," she stuttered.

The store owner saw she had customers and the old lady quickly approached the two, "Oh, another happy couple expecting…is it a boy or a girl?" The old lady asked as she started gathering different types of baby clothing to show to Temari and Shikamaru.

Stunned silence fell over the two young shinobi as they registered the old woman's words. They looked at each other in disbelief. Temari's blush only deepened and smiled meekly at Shikamaru. He sighed and scratched his head. "Too troublesome" he muttered and walked away.

Temari looked at the old woman who was rather confused at Shikamaru's reaction. Apologetic Temari smiled at the store owner, "I am very sorry but we're not married, nor are we expecting."

The old lady smiled, "Oh no no young lady. It is quite alright, I am terribly sorry to assume that you and your boyfriend were expecting."

Temari was utterly embarrassed and smiled meekly, "He isn't my boyfriend either."

Shocked, the old lady gave Temari a good look, "But someone as pretty as you and as handsome as him, oh you two would make a wonderful couple."

"No way," Temari objected automatically. She looked after Shikamaru who was walking away and caught him glancing over his shoulder again and looking at her. Turning back to the old woman, "You really think so?"

The old lady smiled warmly, "Trust me, I have seen many young couples in my lifetime and I can tell when two are meant for each other and you two fit that image perfectly." She watched Temari, who was biting her lower lip in hesitation, "What's wrong child, need any help in winning over that young man's heart?"

Temari looked at the old lady and smiled, "To tell you the truth, I am not even sure if I like him. And even if he likes me, it would never work, we are too different. He is from Konoha and I can't just leave Suna and my brothers behind."

"Rubbish," the lady commented. "Don't make excuses before you try. Forsaking your happiness over some political indifference's is stupid and I am sure your brothers and parents would understand."

Temari looked again at Shikamaru who was now leaning against another lamp post watching her. "I don't know," she answered. "My family is quite complicated and I bet he has a girlfriend back in Konoha waiting for him. It's probably that one blonde girl from his team. She always hangs on to him like a leech."

The lady followed Temari's gaze and spied Shikamaru standing in the distance watching them both and she smiled, "I don't think so. That person is way too interested in you and the way he looks at you… I can tell he likes you."

"Really?" Temari asked overjoyed and couldn't believe how hopeful her voice sounded. She looked from the old lady to Shikamaru and back and wondered what Shikamaru was thinking. She bowed, "Thank you and once again I am sorry for giving you the wrong impression."

The old lady smiled, "Hardly my child and good luck with that young man. I am sure it'll all work out somehow. Just promise me when you reach the point of needing baby clothes, you'll come see me again." The old lady smiled warmly.

Temari blushed at the thought of being pregnant with Shikamaru and waved her good bye to the old lady as she walked away. She walked towards Shikamaru and when she reached him, she smiled. "Ready? Let's go and check if the bird returned from Konoha." She hooked into Shikamaru's arm and pulled him along the street and towards the bird tower.

"What the hell… What are you doing?" Shikamaru objected as he found Temari attached to his arm smiling and dragging him towards the one place he had been wanting to go to all day. "Stop this, this is just…"

Temari looked at him and smiled, "too troublesome?"

"Err…yeah…Damnit," Shikamaru cursed. "What did you and the old woman talk about anyways? It couldn't have taken that long to let her know that we can't stand each other."

"Nothing," Temari giggled while smiling at Shikamaru.

"Damn you're scarily unpredictable," Shikamaru muttered as he still looked at a smiling face and not one filled with anger.

"Is that a compliment?" Temari teased.

Shikamaru sighed and pretended he didn't hear that.

All along the way to the bird tower, villagers and ninjas had giving Shikamaru and Temari weird looks. Shikamaru, who was utterly embarrassed by the way Temari suddenly acted, had been watching the people around them and knew what they were thinking as the people saw the two walking arm in arm. Questions such as, 'What is she doing with that Leaf ninja?' or 'Who is that with Temari?' or 'Does the Kazekage know about this?' to 'Someone needs to put a stop to this', were only a few of the questions that came to the villagers minds.

He saw the bird tower come up and looked at the woman that was attached to his arm. She was humming and smiling while walking with him arm in arm towards the tall building, and seemingly oblivious to the stares they received. He sighed mentally and tried to pry his arm free, "Temari let go already…You're making a scene."

She stopped humming and her smile turned to a frown. She looked up into his eyes, her own filled with a raging fire of anger. She grunted, "Fine…whatever…" She let go of him, pointing at the building, "There it is…Have fun." She turned away from him and stormed away from Shikamaru and in the direction of the Kazekage building.

Shikamaru stopped and looked after her and frowned wondering what was wrong with her. "What a pain," he mumbled as he continued walking towards the tower. He greeted the two guards who stood watch at the base of the building and climbed up the stairs to reach the level where the many courier birds were living in their cages. Once on top, he saw for the first time how massive the open floor had been. It was a round floor with a circular roof on top that covered roughly 80 percent maybe more of the entire floor. In the center the many cages were lined up and stood about five rows deep and about 20 cages in length with four cages high. Each and everyone either filled with a bird or empty, which Shikamaru guessed must have been due to the birds being out delivering messages.

He looked around, seemingly confused trying to find the proper cages that were designated for Konoha. Not having a clue, Shikamaru cursed, "Damn that Temari for leaving." Giving up, Shikamaru looked up into the sky and was still greeted by a cloudless sky. Lowering his head in defeat and accepted the fact that he won't be able to lazily watch the clouds pass by. He scanned the village that stretched out below him. It was a bit smaller than Konoha and also looked rather bleak. The buildings all had a monotone brown tone, which could only be described as the colour of the desert sand but only a bit darker. Shikamaru was looking for any vegetation but as expected from a desert, even that was rather sparse and Shikamaru wondered how this village could survive here for he couldn't find any signs of an oasis anywhere.

After having studied the village, Shikamaru stuffed his hands back into his pockets and decided to head back to the Kazekage building and for the room that was assigned to him. He still hadn't taken a shower today and felt in the need of one now. Walking down the stairs, Shikamaru ran into Kankuro, "Oh, sup Kankuro."

Kankuro stopped and looked at Shikamaru, "Gaara sent me. Konoha sent a message and told me to get you."

"Thanks," Shikamaru said as he passed Kankuro on the way down. His mind had switched over to predicting the Hokage's orders.

Kankuro shrugged and followed the Leaf Chunin. Glaring at the back of Shikamaru's head, Kankuro suddenly growled, "Keep your hands off my sister."

Surprised, Shikamaru stopped and turned to look at a very angry Kankuro, "What? I didn't…"

"Oh shut it," Kankuro interjected with a sneer, "the whole village is talking about you two walking arm in arm. I even heard you stopped at a baby store." Kankuro stepped closer to Shikamaru, "You better wish that is only a rumour…for if Temari were…were…you know…I'd kill you."

Shikamaru was annoyed and shook his head at Kankuro's reaction, "Man your sister is a pain." Seeing Kankuro's eye twitch in anger, Shikamaru raised both his hands in defense, "Listen there is nothing going on between me and Temari. We can't stand each other, those rumours are all wrong and a big misunderstanding. I don't know why your sister is acting so weird. It's not my problem. Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Kankuro studied Shikamaru and pushed passed him, "Right, she doesn't like weaklings like you anyways."

Shikamaru sighed in relief and followed Kankuro to the Kazekage's office. When they entered, Shikamaru saw Gaara sitting behind his desk, holding a small scroll, while talking to Neji. Temari was sitting on top of the table, her right leg crossed over her left while with her hands folded over her right knee and using them as balance to stay seated upright. She looked at both Shikamaru and Kankuro and smiled at them. When her eyes met with Shikamaru's, Shikamaru thought her dark green orbs brightened. He mentally sighed not wanting to understand what was happening with her. He ignored her as best he could and out of the corner of his eyes he saw her glaring at him in anger. He turned to Gaara and bowed in respect, "Your brother said that Konoha has sent a message. May I see it?"

Gaara and Neji broke off with their conversation and Gaara nodded to Shikamaru to step closer. He handed the scroll over to him and waited for Shikamaru to finish reading the short message. "The Hokage thanks Suna for offering your help in searching for Naruto and it looks like we are ordered back", Shikamaru stated as he finished reading the document.

Neji nodded, "When do we leave."

"Right away," Shikamaru answered not waiting a beat. He wanted to get away from Temari as quickly as possible.

Neji shrugged with his shoulders, "Fine by me." He turned towards Gaara, "Thank you for your hospitality."

Gaara nodded, "Not a problem and thank you for demonstrating some of your skills to the Suna Genin earlier today."

Shikamaru wanted to ask Neji what had aspired earlier but was interrupted when Temari hopped off the table and walked over to him. She stood in front of him and smiled, "I am coming with you."

Shikamaru's inner self sighed and groaned at hearing Temari say she was tagging along. "Why?" he asked.

Temari winked at him and walked passed Shikamaru and headed for the door, "Because the Kazekage ordered me to. Let me grab a few things, I'll meet you outside the village in an hour."

The door to the Kazekage office opened and closed shortly after. Shikamaru looked at a seemingly pissed of Kankuro, who was stepping closer to Gaara, "What the hell? Why in the world would you send her to Konoha? Why with him? Let me go, I'll go instead of Temari."

Gaara looked at his older brother, his eyes narrowed slowly, "Temari asked to be sent to Konoha earlier and I don't see a reason why not. They unofficially accepted help from us and sending her would ensure in Konoha keeping their face if the news of Naruto leaving the village become public knowledge. Everyone knows Temari has been a liaison between our two villages before, so her presence wouldn't create any unnecessary questions. And the next Chunin exam is to be held in Konoha again soon, so I am making her proctor it again and have her in charge of our Sand Genin when they arrive."

Kankuro fumed with anger, "Well, whatever, it's not safe sending her with him." He pointed at Shikamaru, "At least send me with her."

Neji and Gaara both looked at Shikamaru who shrugged with his shoulders pretending he had no idea what Kankuro was talking about. "Kankuro, you're not going because I need you here in Suna. Temari leaving is not up for discussion." This shut up Kankuro, who stormed off and slammed the door behind him as he left. Gaara turned to the two Leaf shinobi, "I am sorry you had to witness this. Kankuro is very protective of our sister but I know she will be in good hands."

Shikamaru bowed, "I'll protect her with my life." His inner self moaned wondering why he had just said that.

Gaara smiled, "It's settled then, you may go to your rooms and pack. I'll meet you with my sister in an hour and see you three off. Have a safe journey to Konoha."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Konoha, Sakura had finished packing the last of her things into a bag and took a last look at the map planning her travel route. She was going to leave Konoha tonight and go after Naruto. She was going to start in the Land of Tea where Pakkun, Kakashi's nin-dog, had told her where Naruto was last seen. Secretly Sakura wished that Naruto was still in that location but she knew the chances of that happening were very slim. At least she hoped that he had told someone where he was planning on going. She looked over at Pakkun who had fallen asleep again on top of her pillow. She mentally sighed at the thought of having a dirty pillow cover but in a way she didn't really care for it either. She gave her room one last look, in a way already saying good bye to it when her mother suddenly called, "Sakura sweetie, lunch is ready."

Sakura got up from her bed and walked downstairs to the dining room to have lunch with her mother. To her surprise, her father was sitting at the table waiting, reading a book. Sakura smiled, "Hi Dad" and took her seat.

"Honey put away that book," her mother said as she entered the room carrying a big plate filled with sushi.

Sakura frowned, "Mom weren't you cooking earlier?"

"Yes sweetie but that was for dinner," her mother answered while taking her seat across from Sakura.

Sakura's father put aside the book and started splitting up the plate of sushi into three portions, "So Mother told me you had a little pug with you earlier?"

Sakura giggled, "He-he yea, I kind of forgot that I was carrying him. He belongs to Kakashi-sensei."

Her father laughed, "Well make sure you return him to Kakashi-san later today Sakura."

"Will do Dad," Sakura answered. She took her chop sticks and went for a peace of Salmon sashimi, "By the way, I'll be leaving on a mission later this evening. I won't be able to eat dinner with you. Sorry Mom."

Sakura's mother looked saddened, "Oh it's alright…I'll understand Sakura. Don't forget to take your winter coat with you though the nights are getting chilly already."

Sakura nodded. She was sad because she couldn't tell her parents the truth, nor could she not tell them anything. She told them this lie to protect them from unnecessary worries or perhaps she used this lie to protect her own conscience. She wasn't really sure why but knew that it was for the better. Lunch lasted a rather long hour but Sakura didn't mind it. It was interesting, both she and her parents talked about events happening in the village, the upcoming Chunin exams, and various other topics. Sakura savoured everything knowing that this was going to be the last time she would sit with her parents in peace and harmony for quite some time.

Stretching, Sakura yawned, "I am sorry but I think I better take a nap before I have to leave tonight."

"You do that sweetie," her father said and smiled.

Sakura got up from her chair and took her plate and those of her parent's into the kitchen. She walked back into the dining room and headed towards the stairs to get to her room, "See you two later."

"Sakura sweetie," her mother stopped her. "Are you feeling any … you know… better yet?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked at her mother questionably. "What do you mean?"

Her mother started, "Well…you know… about that boy Naruto?"

Sakura looked away from her mother, "Yea everything is fine." Sakura quickly walked up the stairs trying to escape further questioning. Reaching the top of the staircase, Sakura stopped and listened for a few second.

Sakura rolled with her eyes and stifled a giggle when she heard her mother proudly tell her father that Sakura might finally be bringing home a boyfriend. Her father only groaned at the thought and Sakura wasn't sure if it was the idea of bringing home a boyfriend or the fact that Naruto might be that boyfriend. "Mom, you're getting ahead of yourself." Sakura muttered softly as she headed towards her room.

She opened her door and walked in. She flopped onto the bed and suddenly saw a sleeping Pakkun being catapulted into the air. She quickly jumped up and caught the little dog before he could fall onto the ground. Relieved, Sakura nudged Pakkun awake, "Hey sleepy head… time for you to leave."

Pakkun yawned and looked up into Sakura's jaded eyes, "Do I really have to? Your pillow is very comfortable."

"Yes you do," Sakura insisted. "And please don't tell anything to Kakashi."

Pakkun looked up at the girl, worry visible in his eyes, "I can't promise but I won't tell him unless he asks."

"Thank you," Sakura thanked Pakkun and watched him disappear in a puff of smoke. Sakura went to lie down on her bed and closed her eyes. Sakura awoke several hours later, as the sun was already setting and painting the sky in an eerie orange that reminded her of Naruto. Sakura walked up to her window and looked outside. The wind had picked up and was bending the crowns of the trees gently in the wind. She went to her closet and laid out a new set of clothing. Her black spandex shorts, her pink medical skirt, a black sleeveless mesh undershirt and her signature red shirt with her white family clan symbol on the back. Next she took out a new pair of black leather gloves and her new winter cloak that she had bought the previous year. With fall season being around the corner and the nights already turning cold, the winter coat was a good addition to her inventory. Stripping out of her current clothes, Sakura walked into her bathroom to take a quick hot shower.

After she was done and had dried herself she went to her bed and slipped into her laid out clothes. She grabbed her bag and remembered to take her winter cloak. She threw it around her shoulders and tied a knot in the front to make the cloak stay together and keep it from sliding off her shoulders, she walked downstairs. Her parent's were both in the living room. She entered quietly and saw her parents both reading a book, "Bye, I am leaving now. See you two when I get back. Love you both."

Her parents looked at Sakura and both smiled warmly at her daughter, "Bye sweetie. Take care of yourself and make sure you come back unharmed."

Sakura smiled and went up to her parents and hugged them both, "Will do." She walked back to the doors and before leaving glanced back one more time to memorize their faces. Imprinting their smiling and warm faces in her mind, she opened the door and walked into the chilly night. The sun had disappeared behind the Hokage Mountains and had already cast the streets into blackness. The street lights flickered to life and the wind was blowing stronger than before. The wind whipped her hair into her face and Sakura pulled up her hood to protect her face from the cold wind. Quickly and quietly she made her way towards the Southern end of the village. Reaching the wall she jumped it and dashed deep into the forest that lay behind the great wall.

Putting distance between her and Konoha, Sakura stopped randomly to check if she was being followed by someone. When that wasn't the case, she made her way up one of the many mountain paths and several hours later found a cave with a large rock by the entrance on which one could sit down and have a wonderful view over the landscape below. She walked deeper into the cave and found a comfortable space to camp in.

She was cold and wrapped herself into her cloak and decided to take a few hours of rest. Closing her eyes, her thoughts drifted to Naruto as she wondered if he had used this exact same cave back when he had left Konoha.

Sakura opened her eyes to the sound of footsteps approaching. Seeing nothing, she scanned her surroundings only to find them devoid of everything. There were no trees, no mountain ranges, nothing. If one were to describe it one would have to say it was a big empty room with walls, ceiling, and floor all painted in black and somewhere in this area, stood Sakura. "Hello," Sakura called out "Is anyone there?" The footsteps she heard suddenly stopped and a bright light appeared in front of Sakura highlighting a shape some fifty meters in front of her. "Hello? Who are you? Where am I?" Not receiving an answer, Sakura squeezed her eyes and raised her right hand blocking the blinding light in hopes of seeing some of the stranger's features that was standing in front of her.

She walked closer in the hopes of minimizing the blinding effect from the light source. She was now only some twenty meters away and was finally able to see some of the features. Her heart skipped and Sakura held her breath as she recognized spiky blonde hair that was held at bay by a black headband. She was trying to see the symbol on the forehead protector and was shocked to see a scratched out Leaf symbol that signified that this person had turned its back on the village. Sakura didn't want to believe it but her eyes and heart told her that this was Naruto standing in front of her. She etched closer and closer and soon saw the orange and black signature jump suit that Naruto wore. As she finally stood only steps away from Naruto, her heart was overjoyed at seeing him. Her hands and lips trembled as she stepped even closer. Inches away from him Sakura's emotion broke loose. Tears were running down her face and her heart was racing as her breathing became shallow. She whimpered his name as she was overjoyed at seeing him, "Naruto."

Naruto smiled at her, his radiant blue eyes consumed her soul. They still held the fire of his spirit, shining ever brightly like a beacon for lost souls that were looking for a haven. At this moment, Sakura lost herself in his deep blue eyes. Her heart started beating ever faster as warmth flooded her body, and she felt her doubts and worry burn away in her soul. "Oh Naruto, I am so sorry", she said.

Wanting to throw her arms around him, Naruto suddenly scowled. His radiant blue eyes turned a bloody red. His features became more distinct and Naruto transformed in front of Sakura. Unable to understand why Naruto was suddenly transforming into his kyuubi state, she hesitated and backed away from him, "Why Naruto?"

Naruto looked at her, his eyes screamed for blood, her blood. They accused her of betrayal and were waiting for an answer. Terrified, Sakura backed further away from Naruto. Taking this as her answer, Naruto turned away from Sakura and ran. Shocked at seeing Naruto suddenly run away, her heart broke to pieces. Her mind working in overtime screamed at her to run after him, to stop him, to tell him how she truly felt. Her legs started moving, running after him without ever telling them to do so. Her right arm stretched out in the hopes of being able to grab him, "Naruto stop! Please! Wait, let me explain."

All her pleading didn't stop Naruto. She was running as fast as she could but somehow Naruto was still gaining on her. As the distance between Naruto and her grew even further, she slowed down. Angry, confused, and disappointed, Sakura stopped all together. Watching the shape that was Naruto vanish within the bright light, her knees buckled and slid to the ground. Her head lowered in defeat and her eyes spilling tears, her heart and soul were crushed by this event. She looked up and into the direction Naruto had vanished and wailed, "NARUTO!"

Sakura bolted upright and screamed, "NARUTO!" Blinking the sleep away and listening to her heart pounding in her chest, Sakura found herself in the cave. Sakura felt her hands tremble slightly as she remembered the dream. She was crushed. She couldn't understand why Naruto had turned away from her. She stared out into the darkness of the cave and could only remember those red eyes of his that accused her of betrayal.

Realizing she was actually crying, she wiped away her tears and slowly gathered her things. She didn't want to go back to sleep of fear of reliving the dream. She knew she couldn't take another such disappointment right now. Slowly making her way out of the cave she was greeted by the sun slowly peaking over the horizon. Surprised she had slept this long, she got her bearing and headed south towards the Land of Tea and tried to ignore the troublesome dream.

Meanwhile in Konoha a silver haired Jonin stood in front of the memorial stone that was created for all the lost souls that fell during the Great Ninja War. Saying his prayer to his old friends and comrades, Kakashi eventually left as the sun peaked over the tree canopy surrounding Konoha and throwing the memorial site into a warm light. He picked up his travel bag that he had brought along and headed in the direction of Sakura's house.

Reaching the house, Kakashi rang the door bell and waited. The door was opened by Sakura's mother, who looked surprised at seeing him. "Kakashi-san? What are you doing here? Did something happen to Sakura?"

Kakashi was confused, "No, not as far as I know. I came here to get Sakura. She and I are to leave on a mission today."

Sakura's mother frowned, "What do you mean? Sakura left last night saying she was going on a mission. We assumed it was with you."

Kakashi mentally sighed, "Ah, I understand. I am pretty sure I know where she went. Not a problem. Well good bye then, I have to hurry if I want to catch up with her."

"Kakashi-san, what is going on?" Sakura's mother pleaded.

Kakashi looked at the scared mother, "I believe Sakura went after Naruto. But not to worry, I am pretty sure I know which way she is heading."

"Alright please take good care of my daughter," Sakura's mother begged him "and bring her back safely."

Kakashi smiled, "Of course. Good Bye."

"Bye Kakashi-san."

Kakashi mentally shook his head at Sakura. He wasn't surprised at finding out that Sakura had left the village to go after Naruto. It did surprise him though that she had left this quickly. Sighing Kakashi headed for the gates and quickly rushed after Sakura. He had his suspicions ever since Sakura had held on to Pakkun that she was planning on going after Naruto. Yet he couldn't really be angry at her about it, for he had done the same but he did wish she had consulted with him first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru wasn't looking forward to this at all. He and Neji were already waiting at the village gates for Temari and Gaara to arrive. Neji had bugged him about Temari. He had asked Shikamaru when he and Temari had slept together for her to be pregnant. Shikamaru couldn't believe how quickly rumours had spread in this village. His comrade and friend, who didn't talk much at all, especially not to strangers, had heard about it and he was bold enough to ask the question.

More importantly Shikamaru was worried how Gaara would react. He was sure the Kazekage would be pissed off just as much as his brother had been. Wincing at the thought what would happen to him, if his mother would ever find out, even if the rumour was false. Shikamaru could see it clearly in his mind. His mother would stand over him, finger pointed at his face, lecturing him about not starting rumours that would damage a young woman's reputation. Shikamaru shuddered at the thought of knowing that his mother would be mad enough to actually turn that rumour into reality just for the sake of protecting Temari's honour and he would have to end up marry that troublesome woman from Suna. After all Temari and his mother had hit it off quite well the last time Temari had stayed with the Nara clan. "Listen Neji, not a word of what occurred here. Absolutely nothing happened here between me and that woman. And for the love of all please don't tell anyone in Konoha, especially not Ino."

Neji's unemotional face looked at the worried Shikamaru, "Don't worry Shikamaru, it is not my habit of spreading rumours."

Shikamaru relaxed, "Thanks buddy."

Both Leaf shinobi waited another few minutes when they finally saw Gaara and Temari approaching. Temari looked very happy and excited. Her face was beaming with happiness and Shikamaru couldn't help but stare at her dark green orbs that were her eyes. They had changed from earlier this morning, their colour became fuller and they sparkled every time they looked at him. Deep down though, his heart was yearning to see Temari's golden mane again.

"Ready?" Shikamaru asked as Temari and her youngest brother caught up with Neji and him.

"Yup", she glistened and thrust her bag into Shikamaru's arms.

Shikamaru grumbled not saying a word and took the bag from Temari. Neji stifled laughter as he watched the spectacle. Shikamaru turned to the Kazekage, "Thank you again for your hospitality Kazekage Gaara."

An emotionless face nodded, "Anytime for Suna's allies. Please take good care of my sister. We'll be keeping in touch and if we find information on Naruto, we'll let Konoha know immediately."

"Thank you," Shikamaru bowed and motioned for Neji and Temari to follow him. He was glad that Gaara hadn't mentioned anything about the rumour that must have been spreading like wild fire through Sunagakure at the moment.

Temari looked at her younger brother and hugged him, "Bye Gaara and tell Kankuro to stop worrying over me."

"Stay safe Temari", Gaara said as he returned her hug.

Gaara watched as his sister along with Shikamaru and Neji slowly vanished on the horizon and wished them a safe journey to Konoha.


	15. Sakura meets Yomiko

**A/N: Here is the next installment. Enjoy.**

Chapter 14

Sakura had been travelling for a few days now and finally reached the Tea Country. The days were still warm but the nights had become colder with each passing. Ever since the first night where Sakura dreamed of Naruto, she had rarely stopped to rest. She only stopped for an hour or two each day to recover from her travels and those consisted of small short naps. She was afraid of falling asleep and dreaming of Naruto and hence had opted to push her body to the brink of exhaustion. She now walked along a paved road that snaked through the landscape between lustrous hills and saw a small village in the distance. Behind the village rose the dark blue ocean that was ringed by a golden beach. She hoped she had reached her destination and quickened her pace as a new burst of energy urged her forward.

Unbeknownst to her, Kakashi had been watching Sakura from the distance and carefully followed her. He had caught up with her on the third day and was astonished by the resilience Sakura showed. He didn't understand why she was pushing herself and refused to take proper breaks on her travels but he had decided to stay in the background as long as necessary. He had a suspicion that Sakura was looking for Naruto because she wanted to find closure for herself and find some answers, or so he told himself in hopes of explaining Sakura's sudden erratic behaviour in leaving the village. The Hokage had explained to Kakashi that Sakura was currently very unstable. Tsunade told him that Sakura had only now realized how much she liked Naruto and that had triggered a conflict within her psyche. Sakura had been hell bend in loving Sasuke and the sudden shock of realization that was triggered by Naruto leaving the village had smashed Sakura's perfect little world and had turned it up side down. The girl had been utterly confused and had been travelling down the road of self immolation had not Tsunade been able to reach her and pull her away from the brink of destruction.

Now his single eye followed the pink haired kunoichi and he truly wished her some peace of mind. However, he knew that if Sakura were to meet the strange girl from the beach, trouble was sure to catch up to him. So he had prepared himself to rush in when he was needed and stop Sakura if she was to go out of control. Her temper had always been fierce and was on par with the Hokage's. He suppressed a smile as the thought of how alike Sakura and Tsunade were crossed his mind. To a stranger one might think they were sisters or considering Tsunade's age, mother and daughter. Seeing Sakura quicken her pace as she spied upon the village in the distance, he hastily followed to observe from the shadows.

Tired but in high spirit, Sakura finally reached the village. It was a little after noon and the streets were buzzing with people. She studied the people and the many shops that lined the streets as she walked through the village. Sakura stopped at a small well as she came to what must had been the village center. Here the houses and shops were no longer lined next to each other but were built around the well in a circular fashion, creating an effect of standing in the exact center of the village. She looked around her and saw a few small pubs lining this circle and it finally dawned on her, how difficult it would be to look for Naruto and thought, _"Where should I start?"_

Her spirit sinking, she sat down on one of the few benches that lined the well and looked on as the villagers lived their lives. Sighing, _"I guess I have to do this the old fashioned way,"_ she told herself and started walking to the nearest establishment to ask if they had seen Naruto.

She stood in front of a very nice looking house and looked up at the sign and read 'Shinobi Assets' and walked in. She was greeted by a smoke filled room. Her eyes burning, she carefully tested her way forward. Her nose caught a whiff of sweat and alcohol and she wrinkled her nose at the disgusted smell. Hearing music from a piano that badly needed a tuning, Sakura suddenly bumped into someone tall and large. Squeezing through her eyes, she waved with her hand in front of her face to clear away some of the thick smoke. Surprised at suddenly staring at a giant of a man, "I am sorry, I didn't see you."

The man looked down at Sakura and growled in a rough voice, "Missy you spilled my drink."

"I am sorry, let me buy you another one," Sakura offered.

The man smiled and lowered his head to look at Sakura's face up close and yellow stained teeth greeted her, "Missy that just won't be enough. Come here and join me," he said as he threw his massive arm around Sakura and pushed her towards what she guessed must have been a table.

Disgusted, Sakura peeled herself away from the man, "I am sorry but I came here to look for a friend. Perhaps you have seen him, tall blonde with spiky hair, wears an orange and black jump suit."

The man glowered at Sakura which made her feel uneasy, "Never seen him but what makes you think you weren't looking for me…sweetie."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura stammered as she walked backwards away from the man. He rushed forward, grabbing one of her arms and pushed her down to the floor. Surprised at being overpowered by his immense strength like a young child, Sakura couldn't do anything but stare at a yellow tooth filled grin as one of his giant hands wrapped around her tiny neck. "Stop this!" She croaked. Her eyes were wide in fear, "What are you doing?"

His face lowered down to hers, "I am making you pay for spilling my drink you pretty thing." The giant growled gleefully as he spread Sakura's legs with his own and his free hand started to test and tease her body.

Sakura was overwhelmed with a paralyzing fear. Her mind screamed, _"This can't be happening…No, not like this…not like this." _ Sakura felt tears forming as her free hand tried desperately grabbing for anything that could help her get this giant of her. Her hand finally got a hold of something solid and she swung with all her might. A loud crack echoed through the dim lid room and Sakura felt the man roll of her, "You bitch…you'll pay for this."

Having freed her throat from his grip, she coughed from having the thick smoke and oxygen deprived air rushing into her lunges. Sakura struggled to get to her feet when her face was met with a giant fist. She flew across the room, smashing into people and knocking them over. She impacted against a pillar and winced as she slid down to the floor. Her mouth filled with blood, her vision was shaky and she still couldn't see well from the constant stinging in her eyes. She heard the giant man laughing and walking towards her. The room had become eerily quite, the piano had stopped and she knew all the attention had turned to her and this brute. She forced herself to her feet and spit out some blood that only caused the man to glee, "Oh pretty face wants more?"

Sakura heard the cracking of knuckles and knew that the man was just warming up. She could feel his evil intentions and she tried collecting her wits as the initial shock had finally subsided from Sakura. She forced her eyes to open fully. She ignored the burning sensation of the smoke as best she could. Her eyes scanned the room and saw various dubious men staring at her and smiling. She saw how each of the men had one or more scantily clad women sitting next to them. On another table far across from her in a corner, she actually saw one man having sex with such a woman. A bit embarrassed but also curious since she never had seen something like this before, her eyes lingered on the pair and she wondered if the woman's expression was one of lust or disgust. Sakura turned her attention away from the two people having sex and back to the brute she had bumped into as he neared her. He was grinning and walking towards her slowly, shoving away broken tables and chairs that littered the room. Sakura was surprised at how far he had punched her for there must have been at least four broken tables littering the floor in front of her.

Finally understanding what kind of establishment 'Shinobi Assets' really was Sakura knew her only way out was to fight or become an asset herself. She took out her new pair of leather gloves and sighed at the thought of breaking them in on this brute. Realizing blood was running down her cheek, she wiped it away with the back of her hand. Cracking her knuckles, Sakura readied herself.

"Watch out boss! Pretty face wants to fight," one of the men in the room boomed.

The brute laughed and stopped a few paces away from Sakura, "This ought to be fun. Seriously you bitch, what do you think you can do against me? Fine, whatever, you're quite pretty and it almost hurts wanting to smash in your face… almost." He grinned, "If you're a good plaything, I might keep you regardless of how ugly you will look after I am done with you."

Sakura frowned, her patience had run out and she was pissed off at herself for walking into this whorehouse and at being overpowered by her own fear and ignorance. Not saying a word, she stepped forward and cocked her right arm and threw it at the brute's chest.

He raised his own right hand, attempting to catch Sakura's swing in the palm of his hand. The sound of breaking bone echoed through the smoke as Sakura's fist travelled unhindered towards the giant man's chest. Pushing the shattered hand and arm along with her fist into his chest, another crunch was heard as his sternum broke under her punch and the man flew across the room and impacted the wall. All eyes were upon Sakura, as she lowered her arm to her side and began to walk to the door to leave this place.

"You bitch," one of the men sprung up while pulling a sword, "You'll pay for this."

Sakura already standing in the door looked over her shoulders and saw the man charging at her. Sighing, she turned and lifted her right foot and slammed it into the floor. She stepped out as the entire building shook violently and moaned under stress. As she walked over to the well, she heard people screaming in panic and scrambling out of the building. Minutes later it collapsed under its own weight. She pulled up some water with the bucket and washed her face. Using a small mirror, she checked upon her face to make sure there weren't any major damages and healed her open wound in her mouth and lip with some chakra. She packed everything up and left the town center and started to look for Naruto elsewhere.

Hungry, Sakura's stomach growled and she settled for the first restaurant she saw. Taking a seat, she looked at the menu. "How may I help you miss?" a young girl asked.

"I'll have some pork dumplings please," Sakura ordered and waited for her food. Her thoughts drifted to what had happened in that whorehouse and was rewarded with a flash of seeing the man having sex with the woman in the dark corner. Mentally blushing, Sakura wondered how her first time would be like.

"…so did you hear, 'Shinobi Assets' collapsed just now. Someone said they saw a girl leaving right before it happened." Sakura heard from one of the men sitting at the table across from her.

"No way really? Isn't that the place the Ito clan uses as headquarters?" the other man asked.

"Yes, they say that Boss Ito got beat up pretty badly." The other replied.

"You think they will be looking for the person responsible?" the other asked again.

"Honestly, I am not sure but they already got beaten up and their boss is the strongest after all… well unless they are asking him for help, you know the old fisher hermit that lives at the beach."

"Right, him… isn't he part of the Ito clan?"

"Rumours say he actually founded the clan but passed it on to his brother eventually and severed all ties with the clan."

Curiosity peaked, Sakura listened carefully. She wasn't afraid of anything this so called Ito clan could throw at her but this old fisher hermit sounded worth checking out. Her dumplings arrived shortly after and Sakura paid her bill. Before the young girl could leave, Sakura stopped her, "Excuse me but could you help me. I am just passing through and I am looking for a friend, perhaps you have seen him. He is tall, blonde with spiky hair and wearing an orange black jumpsuit. He talks a lot and loves Ramen if that might help?"

The young girl looked at Sakura and shook her head, "Sorry never seen him." She walked away only to stop a few steps later, "But you might want to check with the old fisher at the beach. The people say he makes the best Ramen in all of the country. If your friend really loves Ramen, he might have gone there."

"Thanks," Sakura said and ate her dumplings. _"Worth a shot,"_ she thought as she got up from her table and headed back outside. Forgetting to ask where to find the old fisher, Sakura walked back inside, "Um excuse me. Sorry but where could I find the old man?"

The young girl smiled, "Oh not a problem, just take a right when you leave here and keep following the road. It will lead you towards the beach. You will eventually get to a fork in the road. Go left and you will eventually reach his hut. Good luck."

Sakura bowed and thanked the girl and left the restaurant. She turned right as the girl had said and followed the road leading out of the village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji couldn't believe he had survived the journey from Suna to Konoha. Shikamaru, Temari, and he had finally arrived and he swore to erase these last few days from his memory. He still couldn't believe what he had witnessed. At first he thought it was rather hilarious at seeing Shikamaru squirming away from Temari but when Shikamaru realized that wouldn't stop the blonde Suna kunoichi from attaching herself to him, Shikamaru did what Neji would never forgive him. Shikamaru used Neji as a shield against Temari. When they were walking, Neji was in the middle, at night Shikamaru crept so close to Neji that Shikamaru almost slept on top of him. And with each passing hour Temari had become more and more pissed at Shikamaru's behaviour so much that Neji feared for his own life. The Suna woman had a temper that rivalled and maybe even surpassed the Fifth Hokage's and he was caught in the middle.

Neji sighed in relief as he saw the Konoha gates in the distance. He looked to his left and saw Temari glaring at Shikamaru. Neji saw an anger vein above Temari's right eye and he could have sworn that it had been a constant presence on her face since they had left Suna along with her constant frown. Swallowing, Neji who normally had a cool temper turned to look to his other side and saw Shikamaru staring straight ahead. Clearly staring into emptiness, Shikamaru had tried his best in avoiding any form of contact with the woman from Suna.

In all honesty Neji didn't understand Shikamaru. He looked at Temari again and noted that she actually had her charm. Having had the honour of travelling between the two, Neji had plenty of time to study his companions and came to the conclusion that there was a mutual attraction. _"Oh well, not my problem,"_ Neji thought as Konoha's gate drew ever closer.

"Well," Neji started. "See you later Shikamaru. I am going home to get some rest." He turned to look at Temari, "Pleasure travelling with you Temari. Take care."

She looked at Neji as if she only just realized he existed, "Oh? Ok. Bye."

Neji didn't wait for Shikamaru to come up with an excuse for him to stick around and quickly jumped away. Neji just wanted to get away from those two as quickly as possible. He rushed into the gates, ignoring everyone and heading straight for the Hyuga compound.

Shikamaru stopped walking as he realized Neji had vanished. He looked at Temari, who had stopped in return, "What? When did he leave?"

Temari groaned and rolled with her eyes. She stepped closer and whacked Shikamaru over the head, "Before you ask that's for being a complete prick. And he left a minute or two ago but you were concentrating so hard in ignoring me that you didn't even listen to him. Typical of you to space out, you no good for nothing bum."

"Whatever," Shikamaru muttered and rubbed his head. "Why don't you just leave me alone you troublesome woman?"

Whacking Shikamaru again "Why, so you can run off to do whatever you do? May I remind you that you promised my brother that you would take care of me? Man up you big baby and let's keep going."

"Remind me again why I promised your brother to take care of you?" Shikamaru asked annoyed.

Temari looked at Shikamaru and grabbed his left arm and pulled him along, "Because you like me. Now let's go to your Hokage, I am sure she awaits your eager arrival."

Shikamaru looked stunned at Temari as he was dragged and complained, "Wait what? I didn't say that…what the hell are you talking about you crazy woman? And let go of my arm already."

Temari was angry and the more he complained and whined the angrier she was getting. Annoyed, she let go of his arm. She hurried towards the gates, not looking back at Shikamaru. She was a bit distraught at the thought of having told Shikamaru that she believed that he liked her. The way he had responded, arguing instead of admitting defeat, was another proof that she lay correct with her assumption that Shikamaru liked her. She just wished he would man up and actually take things regarding each other into his hands but she assumed the worst. She feared it was up to her to get Shikamaru to open up and that it would take time. And time she had plenty because before she had left Suna, she had spoken to Gaara. He had asked her about the validity of the rumours that were spreading around Suna like a wild fire. She had denied them all but confirmed that she had developed feelings for him, or to be more specific was developing them. So she had asked Gaara to let be allowed to travel to Konoha with Shikamaru for an unspecified time. Reluctantly he had agreed under the condition that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

So here she was, finally in Konoha and doing something stupid. The boy she was beginning to like a lot more than a friend was repressing his own feelings, which pissed her off immensely and now she had him pushed into a corner from which only two ways were out. Either he accepts his feelings and accepts her or he wouldn't.

Temari stopped and Shikamaru almost ran into her, "What the hell Temari? What's wrong now?"

She felt him close and she wished they were back in Suna, standing in front of the small shop where Shikamaru had breathed down her neck. She yearned for the feeling of his hot breath flowing over her neck. She blushed slightly, "Hey Shikamaru…" she started and gathered up her courage to ask him.

Shikamaru frowned as Temari stopped in mid sentence. He walked around her and looked into her face. Her eyes were looking down at her hands that were holding each other, biting her lower lip she still didn't look up. "Yea, what is it?" He asked.

"Um," she started and finally looked up into Shikamaru's face. Her blush deepened, "Can…can I stay at your house again?"

Shikamaru saw her blush and quickly turned his head away as he felt his own face turn a shade of pink. He scratched the back of his head with his hand and laughed uneasily, "It'll sure be a pain but why not."

Temari's anger vanished instantly and was replaced with joy and hope. She felt like jumping up and down but settled for a soft smile and hooked her right arm into Shikamaru's left, "Thank you."

Shikamaru groaned, "Oh please can we not do this."

He was about to complain even more when he was suddenly interrupted, "Ah! Welcome back Shikamaru!"

"_Oh my god__, why now? Of all the people, why HER?"_ Shikamaru cursed silently. He glanced over his shoulder and when he saw her, he muttered so only Temari could hear him, "I am dead, in one hour I am so dead."

Temari looked over her own shoulder and her face instantly turned serious as she spied upon a certain blonde kunoichi. The blonde woman looked at both Shikamaru and Temari and her eyes widened in shock as she registered that both of them had their arms interlocked, "Shikamaru, what is going on here?" the blonde asked irritated.

Shikamaru sighed as he quickly disconnected his arm from Temari's, "Nothing Ino, absolutely nothing. A misunderstanding, Temari wasn't feeling well, so I steadied her."

Ino eyed Shikamaru and it was clear she didn't believe a word he said. "I don't know," she said and looked over at Temari who was glaring at Ino. Ino chuckled lightly and leaned into Shikamaru and whispered into his ear, "When you get the chance, I need to talk to you about something. It's important."

Shikamaru was hoping and wishing with all his might that Ino was not misinterpreting this. It all turned worse, when Ino whispered into his ear. Temari grabbed one of his hands and nearly crushed it under her grip. He could have sworn Temari had growled in anger but he wasn't sure. Shikamaru nodded at Ino and watched her leave. He turned to Temari, "Could I get my hand back please, I am afraid it's going to fall off."

"Oh sorry," Temari apologized and let go of his hand. Shikamaru rubbed it, forcing blood back into his bones and muscles. "By the way Shikamaru, why did you say you were going to be dead in an hour?"

Shikamaru looked after Ino and sighed in defeat, "You know Ino has the biggest mouth that I have ever seen. She will tell her mom what she just saw and her mom will talk to my mom, which will lead to my death the second I get home." He sighed, "So troublesome."

Temari hooked her arm back into Shikamaru's, "Oh but I like your mom, if it comes down to you needing protection. I'll come to your rescue…" she smiled, "again."

Shikamaru slumped over, "Yeah and this time I won't complain. Anyways, let's go to the Hokage's office and inform her of you staying in Konoha for a while."

"Okay," Temari smiled and leaned her head onto Shikamaru's shoulder and for the first time Shikamaru wasn't stiff as a stick and she wondered if he finally had lowered his walls.

Shikamaru didn't care anymore. He didn't care if everyone in Konoha saw him walking with Temari attached to him and with her head on his shoulder. He was as good as dead and he knew it. His mother would kill him for whatever strange fictions her imagination would create and he accepted it. In fact it would solve all his problems with the troublesome Temari, in death he finally had his quite time and he could watch as many clouds as he liked and no longer be hassled with shinobi work or troublesome women.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura walked for roughly thirty minutes and finally reached the fork in the road. She turned left as she was told and walked pass a few tall sand dunes and the ocean suddenly opened up in front of her. The view was breath taking as Sakura saw the dark blue ocean spread out in front of her and vanished into the horizon. A steady salty sea breeze brushed her cheeks and whipped her hair wildly through the air. She inhaled and felt refreshed. Sakura looked up and down the beach wondering which way to go and only saw the golden sand endlessly grow in both directions. Sakura saw smoke lazily rise in between a pair of distant sand dunes south of her and decided to check it out.

Minutes later Sakura rounded another sand dune and was greeted by a small fishing hut. On the porch she saw an old man sitting on a fishing trap, hunched over, and fixing a net. Her hands started sweating and her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest. She walked closer and cleared her throat with a cough, "Um excuse me sir but would you happen to be the old fisher that is famous for his ramen?"

The old man raised his head and looked at Sakura, "Why yes I am. What can I do for you child?"

"I am sorry to bother you," Sakura bowed in respect. Her heart beat faster and Sakura clasped her hand to stop them from shaking. She swallowed to overcome her anxiety and looked into the old man's face, "I am looking for a friend and well I was told in the village to come see you. You see, my friend, he likes ramen and since you are so well known, I was hoping that perhaps he might have stopped by here."

The man looked at Sakura and could tell that the girl standing in front of him was quite nervous. He smiled, "Sure, why don't you take a seat next to me and tell me of your friend."

"Thank you," Sakura said as she sat down on another trap and placed her backpack to her feet. "My friend, he is quite tall, taller than me, has spiky blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and has three scars on each cheek. He is a bit noisy but he loves ramen, oh and he is quite energetic too."

The old man started laughing, "You must mean Naruto. Yes, he was here a while ago but he has left already." The fisher studied Sakura's expression carefully and saw how her face lit up like a full moon and he was pleasantly surprised at the natural beauty the girl's face possessed.

Sakura's heart skipped a few beats, _"Yes, I am getting closer to you Naruto"_ she thought as the old man mentioned Naruto's name. However, her demeanour changed as she found out that he had already left, "So, Naruto was here? When? What did he do? Did he say anything? When did he leave? Where did he go?" Sakura had so many questions rushing into her mind. She couldn't decide which ones to ask first.

The fisher instantly saw how the pink haired girl's shoulder slumped microscopically and knew that she was devastated. He was flooded with questions to which he had no answers and chuckled, "I am sorry child but that boy Naruto left a week or two ago. I didn't really talk to him much but my granddaughter might know. She and Naruto spent quite some time together."

"What do you mean with spent time together?" Sakura asked suspiciously as her mind imagined she had already lost Naruto to somebody else, "Where is she? I'd like to ask her a few questions if it's alright with you?"

"Sure," the old fisher closed his eyes and nodded. "Yomiko is inside in the kitchen. Go ahead and enter."

"Thank you." Sakura got up from the trap and walked inside the hut. "Hello, Yomiko? Your grandfather said I could enter, I have a few questions."

The door to the kitchen opened and a girl the same age as Sakura with long raven hair stuck her head out, "Hi, just give me a second ok? I need to clean the fish still. Have a seat in the meantime, I'll be right out."

Sakura nodded and sat down at the table and waited for the girl named Yomiko to join her. A few minutes passed and Yomiko finally came through the door again. Sakura studied the girl and saw how pretty she was. Sakura was instantly jealous at Yomiko. The raven haired girl had long beautiful hair, slender curves and her breasts were bigger than anything Sakura had ever seen on someone the same age as her. Yomiko had the body Sakura had always wanted and to Sakura's disappointment Yomiko was also gifted in cooking for the smell that came from the kitchen was delicious. Sakura's mind suddenly flashed images of Yomiko and Naruto, together, arm in arm and lying in bed. Sakura's heart began to crack and slowly accepted these images as facts.

"Hi, I am Yomiko, what can I do for you?" She asked cheerfully as she sat down across from Sakura and placed down a big cutting board with a knife and some vegetables "And you are?"

"Hi, your grandfather told me that you might be able to help me in answering a few of my questions," Sakura stated.

"Sure, as long as you don't mine me cutting vegetables for the fish stew."

"Not at all," Sakura tried to smile but could only manage lifting the corner of her mouth weakly. She watched as Yomiko took carrots and quickly chopped them up. Sakura was surprised at the speed Yomiko was cutting through the carrots and the other vegetables that she nearly forgot to ask her questions. "I am looking for Naruto. Would you happen to know where he might have gone, it's very important to me."

"Ouch," Yomiko said as she cut into her finger as Naruto's name was dropped. She put aside the knife and wrapped her finger into a kitchen towel. She eyed Sakura suspiciously, "Who are you? What do you want from Naruto?"

Sakura saw the cut on the finger and motioned for Yomiko to show it to her, "I can heal that for you." Yomiko showed her finger to Sakura hesitantly and watched in awe as Sakura's hand started to glow neon green and the cut on the finger healed. Sakura was nearly done, "My name is Sakura Haruno and I am looking for Naruto because…" Sakura lowered he eyes in defeat as another image of Naruto and Yomiko flashed into her mind, "Because I need to ask him something."

"WHAT?" Yomiko yelled and ripped her hand out of Sakura's hands. "You're that Sakura? The one Naruto always talks about? Get the fuck out! You're not welcomed here."

Sakura was surprised at the sudden violent reaction the girl was emitting, "I-I-I don't understand, what did I do to you? I just want to know where Naruto went."

Yomiko jumped to her feet and screamed, "Get out I tell you. I don't want to talk to you."

Sakura quietly got up from her seat, not understanding what was going on, "I am sorry if I offended you somehow but please tell me where I can find Naruto?"

"You, how dare you show your face here after all you've done to Naruto?" Yomiko spat. Her entire body was shaking with rage, "Do you even know what you did to him? Huh? Tell me, did you know how much you hurt him? How could you? Naruto is so sweet and innocent and all you ever did was treat him like dirt. You even hit him? How could you hit someone that loves you? It makes me sick seeing you here in front of me. Looking all pretty and confused, do you have any idea of how much you hurt him?" Yomiko blamed Sakura while tears started to fill her face, "Naruto would do everything for you, he would die for you and what did you ever do for him? I bet you didn't even thank him once, yeah I can see it you're the kind of girl that just thinks about herself. Do you even know what you did to Naruto? He left his friends, his village, and his life because you hurt him one too many times and what was his reward? He is called a traitor by his own village, chased down by them as if he were a rabid fox, and chased by some criminal organization that wants him dead. And you want to know where he went? Why, so you can hurt him some more?"

Sakura felt the killing intent from Yomiko and every word the raven haired girl spat at Sakura cut deep into Sakura's heart and mind. "No, it's not my fault." Sakura cowered, her hands reaching to the sides of her head, covering her ears in an attempt to soften the verbal blows Yomiko was throwing at her. She started crying as she couldn't withstand the verbal abuse from Yomiko anymore. "I didn't mean to, I didn't want Naruto to leave."

"Why are you crying?" Yomiko yelled at Sakura in rage. "You're not allowed to cry, you're not the victim here Naruto is. You, you're just the evil villain that hurts Naruto. You don't deserve him." She shouted as she slammed her palms onto the table. Her right palm brushed against the knife and Yomiko grabbed the handle so tight that her knuckles turned white. "In fact, you should die." Yomiko said icily.

Sakura, having her eyes closed and tears running down her cheeks whimpered, "Yes, yes it's my fault. My fault that Naruto left the village, left his friends, and…and left me."

"Yes," Yomiko said menacingly as she stepped around the corner and towered over the cowering Sakura, "Yes, it's entirely your fault and now you'll pay for it. With you gone, Naruto will be mine, all mine." Yomiko brought the knife down on top of Sakura.

Sakura wasn't listening to Yomiko anymore. Her heart and mind were burning with shame and guilt, rapidly consuming her soul._ "Naruto…Naruto come back to me please, save me like you always do. Say my name again, just like you always do. Please Naruto, why won't you answer me?"_ Sakura sobbed in her mind when suddenly a smiling Naruto with his bright blue eyes flashed within her mind and called her name _'Sakura-chan!'_

Sakura's eyes opened just in time as Yomiko's knife was coming down upon her. Reflexes took over as Sakura raised both her arms to protect her neck and felt the knife cut deep into her right arm. She winced and kicked Yomiko away from her. Sakura struggled to get to her feet. Tears were still running down her face but her voice was stern, "You're right, it's my fault that Naruto left and I know that I hurt him deeply but this is why I am running after him, to correct my mistakes and put things right. I finally understand Naruto and I miss him, and I hope that one day I can regain his trust and perhaps if he forgives me, he lets me love him. This is why I need to know where Naruto went," Sakura said and walked over to where Yomiko lay on the floor crying, "I will not stand by and have someone close to me walk away from me ever again."

"Why?" Yomiko sobbed and looked up at Sakura, "Why? Why doesn't he love me? Why, I tried to kill you so that I can keep Naruto for myself. Why don't you hate me like I hate you? Tell me. Tell me why Naruto chooses you over me? I had him all to myself not so long ago, I was naked and so was he and I gave myself to him willingly, yet he still refused. Why would he choose someone like you over me? You, who have a flat chest, short ugly hair, and no womanly curves what so ever?"

Sakura's vein above her right eye throbbed in anger and she smirked, "I don't know that answer but perhaps Naruto doesn't like some balloon bimbo like you and rather prefers a strong woman that can look out for herself like me."

Before Yomiko could respond, the door to the hut crashed open and the old fisher stormed in, "What is going on in here?" He looked at his crying granddaughter on the floor and at Sakura, who was still bleeding from her right arm and standing over Yomiko. "You, what did you do to Yomiko?" Anger welled up within the old man, "Why are you bleeding?" He demanded to know.

Sakura carefully stepped away from Yomiko and raised her arms in defense, "She attacked me and I just wanted to know in which direction Naruto has gone."

"Get out," the old man growled at Sakura, "And never come back here. I know what you did at the village, how you attacked my clan. Since you're a friend of Naruto's I'll let this all slide but get the fuck out of my home and never dare come back."

"I am sorry gramps, I didn't mean this to happen," Sakura apologized and walked out the open door. She took her backpack and walked back the way she came. She healed her injured arm and by the time she reached the little path that led from the beach back to the main road Sakura had accepted what had occurred at the hut and shrugged it off as annoying and a waste of time. Looking back one more time in the direction of the hut, she wondered what had really happened here when Naruto had stayed._ "Naruto, I swear if you have fooled around with that psycho girl, I am going to kill you."_

Sakura looked down at her feet as she walked along the small path and suddenly was forced to stop as a pair of familiar shoes was standing in front of her. She looked up and her face showed her surprise vividly, "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?"


	16. Shikamaru's Torment Pt2

**A/N: Many thanks for the wonderful reviews the last chapter received. I am sorry for having a delay in this chapter release but my brain started spewing out new ideas. Just to let you know, if you missed it but I posted up a one-shot story called 'Lament of Sakura' and another one-shot of epic proportions called 'Looks can be Deceiving' but that seems to be turning into a multi chapter story. If you enjoy reading this story, I am pretty sure you'd like the other two, so go check them out and leave a review.**

**Anyways, back to this story and chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

Chapter 15

"K-Kakashi-sensei," Sakura stammered as the silver haired Jonin suddenly stood in front of her, "What are you doing here?"

Sakura watched as Kakashi studied the pink haired kunoichi and offered her a smile. He then proceeded to pull out one of his Icha Icha books and walked away from Sakura without uttering a single word. Confused at Kakashi's reaction, Sakura stared after him, _"Am I in trouble?"_

Pondering her situation Sakura watched as the distance between her and Kakashi grew. He suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder. _"Am I supposed to follow him?"_ Sakura wondered and looked at her teacher dumb struck. She saw Kakashi's shoulders drop as if he had sighed and Sakura suddenly felt very uneasy as he continued to stare at her with his one eye. Nervous and confused, Sakura decided it was for her best interest to follow him. She walked after him and saw him turning around to continue his walk with his attention focused back on his book.

Sakura quietly caught up with Kakashi but hung back a few steps. They continued to walk like this for quite some time and Kakashi had still not uttered a single word. Her head was lowered and her eyes firmly locked to her feet. Sakura's mind had been playing through several potential conversations with Kakashi, all ending with her crying and apologizing and forced to return to Konoha. She looked up and saw that Kakashi's sole focus was still on the book, _"Does he hate me now? What's going to happen to me? Tsunade-sensei is going to be so mad at me."_

Swallowing away her fear, Sakura made a quick one-two step and was now walking next to Kakashi. She looked at him and cleared her throat, "Kakashi-sensei?" She waited for him to respond but was ignored. Sakura felt her anger well up and her right eye twitched in response, _"Sakura, stay calm. Focus!"_ She let out a big breath of air and stopped, "Kakashi-sensei," she said sternly, "Would you please tell me what is going on?"

He stopped briefly and looked at Sakura and smiled, "I came here to get you." He resumed walking.

"Eh?" Sakura let out as she watched Kakashi walking away from her again, "Get me?" She quickly followed, "I am sorry Kakashi-sensei but I am not returning to Konoha."

"We're not going back to Konoha," Kakashi answered.

Baffled, Sakura stopped. "Wait, what do you mean we're not going back? I thought…Wait…Where are we going?"

Kakashi sighed and stopped. He closed his book and looked up into the sky as if he was remembering something, "We're going to visit an old friend. C'mon let's go, we're already cutting it fairly close."

Sakura watched as Kakashi resumed walking and had stuck his face back in between the pages. "What? Who?" Sakura asked only to be ignored again. Sakura ran after him. Frustrated, she stepped around Kakashi. She stopped and faced him, "Who? And more importantly, why aren't you lecturing me? Why aren't you mad at me for leaving the village?"

Kakashi stepped around Sakura without breaking his stride, "We'll talk about this later. For now just follow me."

"Ahhh," Sakura could punch him for being so cryptic and ignoring her. Sakura simmered in her frustration and crossed her arms under her chest. She inhaled and did what she was told and followed Kakashi like a small obedient child that felt utter contempt at the adult in front of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Kid," A rough voice yelled while knocking at a door, "We have arrived."

The door opened and Naruto stormed out, "Finally!" Running upstairs, the fresh cold sea breeze hit his face and Naruto sighed in relief as his eyes spied upon the snow covered landscape in front of him. "Land, oh sweet land," Naruto yelled as he jumped off the ship and kissed the pier they had docked to, "Oh how I missed you, my sweet solid ground."

"Ha-ha-ha. Easy now boy," a large man boomed "You wouldn't want to catch anything. So, what are your plans now that you are here in the Land of Snow?"

Naruto stood and looked at the ship's captain, "First, I am going to find some Ramen."

The Captain laughed, "I am sorry that Hisashi's cooking wasn't to your liking." Hearing their Captain, the crew that was unloading the ship laughed in return, "So what are you going to do after you find yourself some Ramen?"

Naruto thought for a second, "I don't know yet. Well thanks old man, take care." Naruto said and waved his good bye as he hurried down the dock and into the small town.

"Good luck to you boy," the Captain shouted after Naruto.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear and his mouth watered at the thought of tasting some Ramen. A full week without Ramen had been pure terror to him and he couldn't believe that the ship's cook was incapable of cooking Ramen. He quickly stopped the nearest villager and asked for directions to the best Ramen shop the small port town had to offer.

Naruto finally sat at the table, "One large order of Miso Pork Ramen!"

"Coming right up," The cook yelled from the back of the kitchen.

Naruto heard the sizzling of the meat in the pan and couldn't wait any longer. He suddenly felt the demon within him stir awake and Naruto winced as he found himself standing in front of the giant cage, "What do you want? I don't have time to talk to you right now. Food is coming any second now."

The demon chuckled and licked its snout, **"Ramen, my one addiction that I gained from living inside of you… so tasty."**

Naruto titled his head and looked at the demon questionably, "Your one addiction? You have addictions?"

The demon edged closer to the cage and lowered his head so his eyes were level with Naruto and whispered, **"Of course… Well I didn't have a word for it until you became my host but yes, I have addictions."** The demon smiled viciously, **"There are certain things even I can't stop myself from doing."**

"Like what?" Naruto eyed the Kyuubi carefully.

"**Oh, nothing special, I just love to destroy villages, tear the limbs of people, ****and savour the taste of sucking the marrow out of their bones. I tell you, babies..."** The demon licked his snout again as saliva dripped from his jaw, **"Human babies are exquisite in taste and flavour. So tasty, I have to control myself not to eat them all at once. I always keep some for last."**

"Ok, ok, I get the picture," Naruto complained and wasn't entirely astonished at hearing the Kyuubi reflect on his habits, "You're making me sick."

The demon looked smitten, **"But I haven't told you the best one yet."**

Naruto sighed, "Alright, what is it?"

The demon retreated back into the darkness of his cage, **"Nope, now I am not going to tell you. Not if you act like that."**

"Whatever," Naruto answered annoyed, "Why did you want to talk to me?"

"**Ok fine, I'll tell you,"** the demon smiled showing his sharp teeth. His eyes twinkled like two shiny stars and Naruto rolled his eyes and waited for the demon to continue, **"My greatest addiction, my greatest addiction lies in creating different scenarios in how to kill your pink haired fairy."**

The demon roared in laughter as Naruto's annoyed expression went from being bored to shock. "Not cool," Naruto muttered.

Still roaring with laughter the demon stared at Naruto, **"Poor kid, you should have seen your face. It was priceless."**

"Shut it," Naruto yelled at the demon in anger, "If you ever touch her, I'll kill you."

"**And how will you do that?"** The Kyuubi snickered, **"I am trapped behind this seal. I can't touch you and you can't touch me."**

"I'll find a way, I promise." Naruto glared at the demon, "Why are we even here? You said to go to the Land of Snow and here we are…now what?"

"**Training of course,**" The demon said while grinning. **"And perhaps, for some fun too."**

Naruto looked at the demon suspiciously. Something about his grinning wasn't sitting right with him, "What do you mean with 'having some fun' and train with who? I don't know anyone here that could help me."

"**You don't have to worry about that. I know someone here that will help you."** The demon answered, **"Ah, food has arrived. Now go eat and when you're done head North to where the glacier fields are. The one that will train you can be found there."**

"Alright," Naruto was glad he could finally leave to eat his Ramen. Naruto smelled the Ramen and knew that this was going to be tasteful. Opening his eyes, he saw the big bowl and took the chop sticks into his hand and slurped it down as fast as he could. After he was done eating another two orders, he paid and headed north as he was told by the Kyuubi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru stood in front of his parent's house and looked nervous. He had started sweating after he and Temari had finished explaining everything to the Hokage and filled her in on Temari's plans to stay in Konoha. One measuring look by the Hokage had told her everything she needed to know about the cryptic circumstances Shikamaru had offered concerning Temari's stay. Shikamaru knew that the Hokage had pieced everything together and he didn't like it. He just hoped that the Hokage wouldn't go around and spread rumours.

Temari watched Shikamaru questionably as he kept reaching for the door handle to enter his house, only to watch him pull pack as he was about to touch it. She mentally sighed, "Well," she started, "Are you going to enter or do you plan to stay out here all day?"

Shikamaru jerked to reality and placed his hand on the door handle. He turned to look over his shoulder and laughed uneasily, "Yeah about that…"

"Unbelievable," Temari muttered as she rolled her eyes at the scared Shikamaru.

The door suddenly opened and Shikamaru stood in front of a tall Blonde. The woman recognized Shikamaru and smiled at him sweetly, "Oh hi Shikamaru, welcome back. Your mother is inside." The woman turned around and yelled back into the house, "Yoshino, I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye," Shikamaru heard his mother yell in response.

He looked at the tall Blonde uneasily, "Hi…" He let the sentence draw into nothingness as his fear overtook his senses.

The tall Blonde chuckled at seeing Shikamaru's reaction and patted him on the shoulder, "It's ok to enter. Your mother is in high spirit." She turned to leave and finally saw Temari standing in front of her. She smiled, "Hi, I am Ino's mother and you are?"

Temari studied the tall Blonde in front of her. _"So that's what Ino will look like some day. Pretty,"_ Temari thought _"But I won't lose to Ino."_ She smiled warmly and offered her hand, "I am Temari, pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine," Isaki Yamanaka answered. "Will you be staying with Shikamaru?"

"Yes," Temari replied and smiled.

Isaki looked at Shikamaru, who was petrified in horror and chuckled, "Don't mind him. All Nara males fear his mother. I would like to stick around and chat but I have to get going. We'll see each other again later tonight. Shikamaru's mother invited everyone over tonight to celebrate the safe return of Shikamaru and my Ino."

Temari said her farewell to Ino's mother and walked up to Shikamaru, who was still standing frozen in place, "She seems nice."

Shikamaru turned his head slowly and looked at Temari. His face was a picture of pure terror, "You have no idea. She is worst then Ino and my mother combined."

Temari looked after the retreating Blonde, "You think so? Regardless, it seems to look like I'll find out later tonight."

Shikamaru churned in fear as the thought sunk in, "Crap I am doomed."

Temari looked at Shikamaru, "Why is that?"

"Don't you get it, the unholy three are joining," Shikamaru looked at Temari bewildered. He saw Temari giving him a questionable look. He sighed, "Listen, my mother, Ino's mom and Ino, when all three get together, nothing is safe."

Temari frowned, "Don't be silly, I am sure it'll be a fun evening. Now let's enter, I am sick and tired of standing around here in front of your house."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura had followed Kakashi for several hours now and was still pouting. She was glaring daggers at the silver haired Jonin in front of her, _"If I could just hit him once, I would feel so much better."_ Sakura gave up on trying to figure out if she was in major trouble with Kakashi or not and instead paid attention to the landscape around her. Looking up into the sky, Sakura guessed that it was already late afternoon. Ever since Sakura had run into Kakashi near the beach, they had continued walking south and in vain Sakura had tried to remember if she knew anyone that lived this far south.

Finally after another two hours of travelling Kakashi stopped and walked off the side of the road and into a forest. Sakura followed with her hands clasped behind her back as she studied her old sensei, _"About time that we are stopping to rest for the night. My legs are killing me."_

Sakura followed Kakashi's example and started gathering fire wood. Eventually both shinobi found a relatively safe area to set up camp. Kakashi lit the fire and after handing some dried meat to Sakura resumed reading his book.

Sakura sighed as she watched Kakashi sit quietly by himself reading his stupid Icha Icha book. She looked up into a star filled night sky and her thoughts drifted to Naruto, _"Naruto where did you go? What are you doing right now? Are you looking up into the same sky? Are you thinking about me?"_ She sighed again and leaned her head back against a tree. "Good night Naruto," she whispered to the sky as she closed her eyes.

"What did you say?" Kakashi interrupted.

Sakura's head snapped forward as she realized Kakashi was looking in her direction, "Eh…nothing." She muttered uneasily, _"He sure can be scary sometimes; hearing everything and all."_

"You sure," Kakashi insisted.

Sakura looked back up into the night sky and her mind wandered back to earlier in the day. The strange raven haired beauty of a girl named Yomiko had attacked Sakura verbally and physically. Sakura didn't care about the physical pain but the verbal assault she had endured, had opened up old wounds. Sakura felt insecure, she felt worthless, and in her mind's eye she looked at herself undeserving of Naruto. _'I will not stand by and have someone close to me walk away from me ever again.'_ With these words Sakura had countered Yomiko's attack and they still rung true within Sakura's heart. She would never let go of Naruto again, she loved him that she finally understood. Now it was only a matter of time until she found Naruto and find out if he was willing to give her a second chance, _"Second chance? What the hell am I saying? It's more like my hundredth chance. How many times did I already fuck up without ever really understanding how he felt about me?"_

'_Why would he choose someone like you over me? You, who have a flat chest, short ugly hair, and no womanly curves' what so ever?'_ Sakura's eyes widened in shock as Yomiko's latest insults resonated through her mind. Sakura looked down at herself. She looked at her hands, her chest, her legs; she gently pulled her hands through her bangs and asked, _"Why indeed? What does he even see in me?"_

She looked at Kakashi and was surprised at seeing her old sensei still studying her. She shifted uneasily under his intense gaze. She quickly looked away not daring to make eye contact, only to glance back seconds later to see Kakashi still watching her. She nervously licked her dry lips, "Um…Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Why aren't you mad at me for leaving the village?" Sakura muttered. "Why aren't you scolding me? At least yell at me or something but please stop ignoring me."

Kakashi sighed and closed his one good eye, "Sakura I am not mad at you for leaving. I understand why you left the village. For the first time, I think I finally understand how much Naruto means to you."

"You're not mad? Why?" Sakura asked perplexed.

"No, I am not mad." Kakashi shook his head as he looked at the pink haired kunoichi, "However, I am greatly disappointed."

"_Disappointed?"_ Sakura voiced mentally as the word burned a hole into her heart, _"I prefer mad, angry, pissed off, yelling, everything but disappointed."_ Sakura was ready to cry, she felt her tears stinging her eyes. She rubbed her eyes as the stinging became unbearable and sobbed, "I am sorry Kakashi-sensei. I just don't know what to do anymore. I finally understand that I love Naruto and I miss him but I am so afraid to find him. I am terrified that he will reject me that he has moved on. Shouldn't he have? How do I deserve someone as good hearted and proud as Naruto?"

"_This is what the Hokage has warned me about. Sakura's mind is currently so fragile. In a way I feel sorry for her,"_ Kakashi thought as he listened to his student emptying out her heart to him. He waited until she was finished and carefully chose his words, "Sakura I am sure Naruto will forgive you. When you will see him again, you just have to tell him how you feel. Tell him how much you have missed him. He will come around that I am sure. Naruto loves you Sakura and always has. And if by chance he is too dumb to realize his mistake, we can let Tsunade have a crack at him. What do you say? She is itching to kill him for the stunt he pulled."

Sakura smiled at the picture of Tsunade lecturing Naruto and wiped the tears out of her face. However, Yomiko's words rushed back into her mind, "But what if Naruto moved on? What if he found someone else, someone prettier than me, someone like that Yomiko?"

Kakashi mentally sighed, _"Boy she is tough."_ He looked into Sakura's green orbs and held her gaze, "Nonsense, Naruto would never pick another girl over you." _"Although I wouldn't mind having a crack at that Yomiko girl, she sure seemed spunky…wait Kakashi, stay focused here."_

"Really?" Sakura's demeanour immediately turned lighter. She hesitated and looked away as a small blush started forming on Sakura's face, "Kakashi-sensei, d-do you think I am pretty?"

Kakashi blinked in confusion at her question. Kakashi mentally pinched his nose as images of a naked Sakura posing in various positions and calling his name flashed through his perverted mind, _"Oh boy…"_ He suddenly found himself on very thin ice, _"Easy Kakashi, you can do this. She is just one of your students. You are her teacher, questions like these are common…right? Think Kakashi…What would Minato say?"_ Another pair of images flashed through Kakashi's mind of Minato Namikaze, his sensei and Fourth Hokage. Minato's face turning a deep red at such a question and giggled like a teenage girl. Kakashi mentally sighed, _"Minato, you are not helping."_

He looked at Sakura who had put her full attention on him. He saw the desperation and neediness in her eyes. "Of course you are pretty Sakura," Kakashi said with as much conviction as possible, "Every guy would be happy to count you as his girlfriend."

Sakura's eyes lit up with hope, "You really mean it?" Kakashi nodded, "So what do you think makes me pretty?"

"_I give up,"_ Kakashi said in his mind as he wanted to throw up his arms in defeat. "Um…you know," Kakashi stammered and mentally screamed, _"Shit! Shit! Shit! What am I going to say? Why did Jiraiya-sama never write about these things in his stupid books?"_

"Yes?" Sakura asked still hopeful.

"Um…you see Sakura," Kakashi started. "You see, since I am your teacher and you are my student, I really think we should not be discussing these things."

"Oh," Sakura replied dejected.

Kakashi saw how Sakura was slipping away from him and he knew he had to act fast, "No Sakura that is not how I meant it." Sakura's eyes immediately responded to his voice, _"Shit this was close. She is clinging to every word I say. I have to be careful or else she is going to be broken and I doubt even Naruto could heal her."_ Kakashi took his eyes off Sakura and looked up into the night sky. He looked back down to see that Sakura had followed his example and he smiled, "You know Sakura, if I were to describe you, I would have to say you are like the stars. When I look at you, you sparkle with so much light. You look so alive that your mere presence is calming to my nerves. Your smile is like the moon rising over the horizon, greeting you for the first time on a cold winter evening." Kakashi paused as he tried to think of more to say but ran up empty. He looked at Sakura who looked mesmerized, "Um… I am sorry Sakura; I am not really good at these things." Kakashi chuckled uneasily waiting for Sakura to respond.

Sakura felt fresh tears running down her face. She wiped them away again and sobbed, "Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi exhaled in relief, "Your welcome Sakura. I think it's time we get some rest."

Sakura looked at Kakashi and nodded, "Kakashi-sensei…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Could you tell me where we are going? I still don't know and I would really like to know." Sakura asked, her eyes pleading for an answer.

"Sure," Kakashi looked at Sakura and smiled. "As I said, we are going to visit an old friend. We are travelling to the Land of Snow to meet with Princess Kazahana."

Sakura was surprised, "Why?"

"Oh it's nothing major," Kakashi replied as he threw more wood onto the fire and made himself comfortable in his bedroll. "We are invited to attend her wedding that is to occur in a little over one month. The invitation was to all of Team 7 but considering that Naruto and Sasuke have left us that only leave the two of us."

"I see," Sakura answered depressed. "Thanks for telling me."

"Sakura," Kakashi looked up at his student. "Relax, enjoy yourself. Use this time to forget about Naruto and everything that has happened. Think about how to apologize to him after we return. Don't dwell in the past. If you want to catch up to Naruto, you have to move forward in life."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei," Sakura replied and lay down in her own bed roll. She closed her eyes and silently wished Naruto a good night; all the while Kakashi keeping a watchful eye on her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door bell rang and Shikaku Nara opened the door, "Inoichi! Welcome, please everybody come inside."

"Thanks Shikaku," Inoichi Yamanaka entered with his wife and his daughter Ino.

"Ladies let me take your coats," Shikaku offered. "Shikamaru is in the living room and Yoshino is in the kitchen finishing up dinner."

Inoichi helped his wife out of her coat and watched her leave for the kitchen to help out Yoshino with the food. Ino had already disappeared and had gone to the living room. Inoichi looked at his old friend and comrade Shikaku who smirked and flicked with his head telling him to follow, "Where are we going Shikaku?"

"To my newest addition in the house," Shikaku replied while offering a wide grin.

Inoichi followed his friend and quickly found himself in a large room. He whistled as he was impressed as his eyes spied upon two large leather armchairs, two large couches, a coffee table, a big humidor, and one wall was lined with a large selection of liquor, "I can't believe Yoshino actually let you do this. I am impressed Shikaku, I never would have guessed you to insist on getting your own private room."

Shikaku laughed and walked over to the humidor and took out two cigars. He handed one to Inoichi who experimentally rolled it between his two fingers testing the dryness of the cigar. Next he held it under the nose and inhaled several times while moving it back and forth. He nodded his approval as he licked his lips in anticipation of tasting the cigar, "Mild flavour right?"

Shikaku raised one of his eye brows as he looked at his team member, "Of course. Before dinner this is the only one that wouldn't ruin Yoshino's great cooking."

Inoichi smiled, "Of course." He put the cigar into his mouth and moistened the tips on both ends. He received the cutter from his friend and cut a small hole into the stump and reached for the fire. He strongly puffed several times to light the stogie.

Both men reclined in the two armchairs and quietly puffed on their cigars when after several minutes Shikamaru came bursting through the door muttering, "Troublesome women."

Inoichi and Shikaku both looked at each other and started laughing, "What's wrong now?"

They watched as Shikamaru walked over to his dad's humidor and looked at the selections. He had no idea which ones were any good and decided to pick the shortest one. He had watched his father perform the process of selecting a premium cigar and he imitated every step. He rolled it between his fingers, sniffed the leaf, and eventually wet both ends before cutting a hole and lighting the cigar. He inhaled, just like his father had always done and Shikamaru suddenly turned several shades of green. He coughed violently and Shikaku roared, "Son you idiot. These are cigars; you don't inhale these like you do with cigarettes."

Shikaku walked over to the bar and poured his son a glass of Scotch. He waved his coughing son over, "Here drink this. It'll help." He waited for his son to down the strong alcoholic beverage and saw his son turn from a shade of green to a shade of deathly white. Shikaku looked at the son and sighed and pointed towards a door in the back wall, "Bathroom is that way."

Shikamaru nodded his thanks and ran for the door. Inoichi laughed and gave Shikaku a questioning look, "What did you give him to drink?"

"Just like his mother, not a drinking person," Shikaku sighed and shook his head in shame. He raised his head to look at his long time friend Inoichi, "Something they call Scotch. The person I get my cigars from said it's a common drink that one enjoys while smoking these. It's a traditional drink from a country from the other side of the world."

Inoichi whistled as he was impressed, "Must have cost you quite a penny to buy all of this."

Shikaku chuckled as he poured two more glasses, "Actually it was pretty cheap. I traded it for medicine. I just don't know when I will ever see that merchant again, so for now let us indulge." He handed Inoichi his glass and both toasted, "To a bright future."

Inoichi smacked his lips and cleared his throat as he tasted the drink, "This is actually quite good. I think I'll have to move in here with you. I could get used to this."

Shikaku roared with laughter, "I don't think my wife would be happy with that arrangement…and neither would be yours."

Inoichi nodded, "True, they sure know how to keep us on a short leash."

"You say it right Inoichi," Shikaku reflected on his friend's words and smiled. "But that's why we married them."

"Yup," Inoichi nodded. "We might have our freedom to do whatever we please but when it comes to certain things, there is no point arguing with them."

"How manly of you two," Shikamaru interrupted the two. "And you both call yourself men and clan leaders."

Shikaku and Inoichi turned to look at Shikamaru who surprisingly looked a lot better than he had just minutes ago. Shikaku laughed at his son's observation, "You'll understand it one day son."

Inoichi nodded and smirked as he added his own wisdom, "One day when you will meet the proper woman, you will understand what your father and I are talking about."

"Right," Shikamaru added sarcastically, "if that ever happens remind me what a pain marriage is again."

His father studied his son, "What brings you here to begin with Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru walked over to one of the couches and sat down, "Looking for a safe haven away from her… I mean them."

Inoichi looked at Shikamaru and then to his father. Shikaku and Inoichi's eyes met and could tell that both had the same suspicions. Inoichi spoke first, "It seems Shikamaru might have already found himself a wife."

Shikaku's expression turned serious, "Inoichi don't joke like that." Both adults looked at each other and couldn't contain their laughter anymore.

Between the laughter Shikaku asked, "Son, who is it? Is it that Suna girl or Ino?"

Inoichi suddenly stopped laughing, "Wait a minute Nara, what do you mean by Ino? You're not talking about my Ino, are you?" He looked at Shikamaru and waited for a response but he only received a bored expression as everything seemed to become too troublesome.

Inoichi turned to his best friend, "Hey Shikaku, you don't mean my Ino and your Shikamaru? When did they?"

Shikaku followed his friend's example and stopped laughing. He actually had to sit down as the thought of marriage rushed through his mind, "I-I don't know."

Both adults looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru felt the stares on him and rolled with his eyes as he took a sharp inhale, "How troublesome." He looked at his father and at Inoichi, "No it is not Ino."

"Thank Kami," both answered simultaneously and looked at each other. They started laughing again, "Could you imagine…my Shikamaru with your Ino? That be like…all of hell froze over or something."

Inoichi just nodded his agreement and was glad that his short nightmare was over. Inoichi frowned, "Wait a minute Shikamaru; you are not off the hook yet. So who is it? It's that Suna girl right? What was her name…Temari?"

Shikamaru sighed and his father couldn't believe it. Shikaku blinked with his eyes several times as the realization sunk in, "You actually like that woman? Wow, I am impressed. The little I have seen, I can tell she is a lot like your mother." He beamed at Shikamaru, "Good for you son. So how long have you two liked each other?

"What a pain," Shikamaru muttered. "Seriously Dad, I don't know. I think I like her and it happened while I was at Suna a few days ago. I don't even know if she likes me but I think she does. She sure is a huge pain, extremely troublesome, head strong, quick to anger, and short tempered."

Inoichi nodded and laughed, "Sure sounds like Yoshino and Isaki. A perfect fit."

Depressed, Shikaku muttered, "I don't think I can handle a daughter in law that is like a second version of my wife."

Inoichi mulled this over, while Shikamaru just sighed. "Ouch that sure sounds troublesome." He turned to look at Shikamaru, "Alright Shikamaru, it is time to tell us everything that happened in Suna. We need to know."

"Why?" Shikamaru asked perplexed. Seeing both his father and Inoichi relentlessly waiting for Shikamaru to start; he sighed and surrendered to the two adults. He began his story as he and Neji arrived in Suna and how he and Temari had walked off to send the message to Konoha.

"…so I walked over to her to see what she was looking at again. And I couldn't believe my eyes. Temari had stopped at a shop for infants. Than the owner came out and praised us for being a cute couple and asked how soon we were expecting and if it was a boy or a girl." Shikamaru paused as he looked at the two faces that were listening to him intently.

Shikaku and Inoichi both nodded, "Interesting situation and quite embarrassing…"

Their muttering was interrupted as a sudden noise of something breaking jerked their heads towards the door. There in the door frame stood Yoshino Nara. Her face pale and rattled with shock. She quietly asked, "Shikamaru Nara, what did you mean with Temari and you were shopping for baby clothing. Should I be made aware of something?"

The room suddenly went eerily quiet and ice cold as all three men looked at the woman that was Shikamaru's mother. "Mom!" Shikamaru shouted, _"Crap I am so dead._" Shikamaru scanned the room looking for a fast exit but couldn't find one.

However, Yoshino's outburst never came. She walked over to the bar muttering to herself. She took one of the many bottles, unscrewed the cap, and took several strong swigs "That witch must have tricked my son into marrying her!"

Shikamaru looked at his frowning father and mouthed, "Dad what are we going to do?"

Shikaku looked at his son and jerked with his head over to his mother, "Fix it! It's your mess. I am not getting involved until you explain to her what really is going on. She'll kill me."

"What a pain," Shikamaru was pissed at his father for being so weak in front of his mother. Shikamaru walked up to his mother and placed a reassuring arm around her, "Mom…" He was hoping to receive a response that never came. He watched his mother take another strong swig from the bottle and decided it was enough. He took the bottle out of his mother's hands, "Mom, you are misunderstanding. No one is pregnant. I was just telling Dad and Mr. Yamanaka that I might like Temari and told them what we did. This is all just a big misunderstanding."

His mother looked up at Shikamaru, her eyes red from crying. She wiped away the tears and looked at her son, "So Temari isn't pregnant and I am not going to be a grandmother?"

Bewildered Shikamaru nodded, which in turn made his mother cry again. Perplexed Shikamaru looked at his father who was as confused as his son at his wife's reaction. "Mom, what are you saying? Aren't you happy? What's going on?"

Yoshino sobbed, "And here I thought I'd finally be a grandmother. Sure, I didn't want you to be tricked into marriage by that girl but Temari is such a nice and loving person. I really wouldn't mind if she was pregnant, you can tell me the truth. Is she pregnant?"

"Who is pregnant?" Ino startled everyone with that question. Not receiving an answer Ino turned around and yelled, "Mom! Someone's pregnant and Yoshino is crying."

"What?" Ino's mother yelled furiously and Shikamaru just wanted to bang his head against the wall, _"Awesome timing Ino."_

Inoichi turned to his daughter, "Ino, sweetie not now."

Seconds later Ino's mother stormed into the room and rushed over to her best friend, "Yoshino what is wrong? Who is pregnant? Are you pregnant?"

"Who is pregnant?" Temari asked as she walked in looking confused at the sight of Shikamaru's mother crying and being comforted by Ino's mother. She waited patiently for an answer with Ino standing next to her doing the same.

"Nobody is pregnant," Shikamaru suddenly shouted. "It's all just one big misunderstanding. I was telling my father and Mr. Yamanaka how I spent my days in Suna. When Mom walked in, I was just telling them how Temari and I stood in front of a baby clothing store and the owner had assumed that we were expecting." Shikamaru blinked and shut his mouth as he suddenly looked at the stunned faces of Ino, Isaki Yamanaka, and Temari. _"Ahhh! Awesome foot in the mouth syndrome Shikamaru,"_ he told himself and sighed.

"I knew it," Ino squealed as she turned to Temari. "You two are a dating. Oh I can't wait to tell everybody."

Ino's mother looked at Yoshino and frowned, "So why are you crying?"

"Because I thought my useless son was finally growing up and blessing me with a grandchild," Yoshino sobbed and started crying louder.

"What?" Shikamaru said perplexed and tiny anger tick forming on his forehead, _"Useless son… thanks Mom…what a pain. I am out of here."_

Shikamaru tried to tip toe out of the room before he was stopped by Ino. She took a hold of one of Shikamaru's arms and pulled him over to where Temari stood and forced him to stand next to the Suna kunoichi. She watched the two looking out of place and embarrassed, "Awww, you two are so cute together."

Shikamaru leaned over to Temari and whispered, "I warned you. Now you will see the unholy three in action."

Temari turned her face to look at Shikamaru and blushed, "Heh, I don't really mind. It's actually quite funny if you think how they blow everything out of proportions."

Shikamaru was shocked at hearing Temari but also at seeing his father and Mr. Yamanaka suddenly disappearing through a secret door in the wall. They flashed him a grin and a thumb's up, _"…troublesome."_

The next morning Shikamaru was awakened by Temari's foot prodding him, "Hey Shikamaru I think you should get up. The unholy three as you call them are planning something."

Shikamaru's eyes shot open and he rushed into his bathroom. He returned in record time, showered, cleaned, dressed, the whole deal and was suddenly confronted with a blushing Temari sitting on his bed, "Huh? What are you doing here?"

She got her face under control and rolled with her eyes in annoyance, "I was the one that woke you idiot. I came into your room after the kitchen became too noisy."

"Really?" Shikamaru thought back. Shikamaru always slept in the nude and when he ran for the bathroom, he must have flashed her. He chuckled uneasily, "You said the unholy three are planning something?"

Temari nodded. "Yes, they have been sitting in the kitchen all morning discussing things and..."

Shikamaru's hand suddenly found itself over Temari's lips. "Shhh, I think I hear them coming. Hurry, follow me." He took hold of her hand and dragged Temari after him to the window. He opened it and quickly stepped through. He waited for Temari to follow and he jumped to the adjacent building. He landed on the roof and as soon as Temari was with him he jumped to the next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stupid snow… stupid glacier… stupid Kyuubi… stupid me," Naruto cursed under his breath as he plodded through a blizzard. "Stupid fucking blizzard… so fucking cold," Naruto finished, only to start over with his cursing.

"**Stop your bitching,"** the Nine Tails rumbled through Naruto's mind. **"It's not that cold and you sound like a crying pup."**

"Shut the fuck up… k thanks," Naruto retorted. "It's cold as hell and I am freezing. I can't feel my face anymore, my ears hurt, I lost the feeling in my toes and hands and you say it's not fucking cold. Just shut up if you don't have anything important to contribute to this situation. I bitch as much as I want to and you can't do a thing about it."

"**Wah wah wah… that is all I hear. Wah this, wah that… seriously have you ever considered growing some balls?"**

Naruto sighed and thought, _"Stupid fucking fox."_

"**I heard that you idiot,"** the demon growled.

"Whatever" Naruto pouted and listened to his teeth rattling in his mouth. "When do we reach this so called person that lives all the way out here? I've been fighting my way through this god forsaken landscape for hours now. I bet it's already way passed midnight."

Naruto realized the Kyuubi within him was thinking. **"We're almost there. Maybe another hour or two at your current speed; keep heading north."**

"An hour or two?" Naruto yelled. "Are you fucking insane? I can't last another fucking minute in this blizzard."

"**You'll be fine. Just consider this as training."** The Kyuubi smiled victoriously.

"I fucking hate you Kyuubi," Naruto said as he pushed deeper into the glacier fields. "You always know what to say to get me all worked up."

"**I love you too kid,"** The demon laughed. **"Oh before I forget, make sure when you get there you're ready to fight for your life."**

Naruto stopped abruptly, "What? What kind of place are you sending me to? How will I even know I am at the right spot?"

"**Seriously are you that dumb? You're in the middle of nowhere in a place where no living being can survive. You'll know when you reached the place…trust me."**

"Yeah…that's what I am afraid off," Naruto retorted. "So got any tips for me?"

"**Huh? Tips for what?"**

"When I have to fight for my life," Naruto couldn't believe this and rolled with his eyes.

"**Oh that…"** The demon grinned. **"Nah, just be yourself…unpredictable, loud, chaotic, annoying and so on. You'll do fine."**

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence," Naruto muttered as he hugged his winter cloak tighter. He squeezed his eyes further to protect them from the cold snow and put one foot in front of the other and slowly fought his way through the blizzard.


	17. Kakashi's Dilemma

Chapter 16:

A lonesome figure was carefully stomping through the landscape, rain pattering his face, "I swear Kyuubi this is the last time I am going to listen to you."

Naruto heard the demon within him chuckle, **"Poor Naruto, is the rain bothering you?"**

"No," Naruto answered. "It's just one big inconvenience with you. First you make me stomp through a fucking blizzard. Then I suddenly have to fight for my life against a psychotic monk and now you tricked me into going to see someone from my past. I should have never accepted your help had I known you were going to use the favour I owe you for this."

The demon smiled, **"Don't lie to yourself boy, I know how much you want to experience the joy of mating. Count yourself lucky, not everybody gets to mate with a real princess."**

Naruto stopped and turned inward. He stood in front of the demon's cage. "But that's just it; I don't want to do this. What makes you think she would even consider this anyways?"

"We will force her if she rejects," The demon smiled viciously. He saw Naruto shake his head and the Kyuubi edged closer to the bars and eyed Naruto, **"Again thinking about your pink fairy? If you don't mate with the Princess tonight… I will refuse giving you further help. Is that understood?"**

"Fine," Naruto yelled at the Kyuubi. "We'll see how this will turn out once I get to her castle." Naruto returned back to his mind and screamed out his frustration, _"Goddamn fucking Kyuubi and fuck you puberty."_ He continued walking south. Naruto had left the glacier fields and the crazy monk hours ago and he had finally reached parts of the country that were no longer covered in snow. The temperature was above freezing and to Naruto's luck a big storm was brewing overhead. He sighed and looked at his surroundings wondering why the snow had retreated so far north.

"**Kid, you're an idiot."** The demon interrupted his thoughts. **"Don't you remember how the generators were activated and melted the majority of the snow and ice that covered this country?"**

"Oh right," Naruto smacked his hand against his forehead. "By the way how long was I fighting that monk in the glacier fields? I completely lost track of time up there because everything was just white."

"**I think it was a month,"** The Kyuubi answered. **"Give or take a few days."**

"I see," Naruto nodded mentally. "Well I guess we'll be there soon." Naruto began to jog towards the castle of Princess Kazahana and towards satisfying the Kyuubi's lust for sex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile unbeknownst to Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi had finally arrived at Princess Kazahana's castle and were currently enjoying a reception with the Princess. "Sakura… Kakashi…" Princess Kazahana beamed as she stood up from her throne and walked towards the two Leaf shinobi. She greeted them, "How was the trip? You guys sure took your time getting here."

Sakura and Kakashi both bowed and Kakashi spoke up, "We are terribly sorry to arrive this late but we had some complications along the way that required us to take a detour through the Land of Tea."

"_Of course,"_ Sakura thought. _"He blames me."_

Princess Kazahana hugged Kakashi and shortly after Sakura. "Oh, it's quite alright. You made it and that is what counts. I am sorry but we have to cut this short, I still need to prepare for tonight's ceremony. I hope you will enjoy yourself."

"We will and thank you for the invitation. We are honoured to be here," Kakashi replied.

Sakura shifted uneasily on her feet. "Um, excuse me Kazahana-hime but I forgot to pack a dress for this occasion. You see, Kakashi-sensei here didn't tell me until we were already on the way that we were going to attend your wedding."

"_Of course,_" Kakashi thought. _"She blames me. I told her that we should have stopped to pick something out for her. And what did I receive for suggesting she model for me at the same time? I was pounded into the ground while she screamed 'Pervert!'."_

Kazahana looked at Sakura and smiled, "Don't worry Sakura-san. I am sure we can find you something suitable to wear. Come follow me, I'll take you to my dressmaker."

Sakura bowed, "Thank you Kazahana-hime."

"Enjoy yourself Sakura," Kakashi said as he watched the two ladies get ushered away by servants. "I will see you at the reception."

Sakura waved with her hands insecurely as she felt the servants around her pushing her forward to keep pace with the Princess. Kakashi in the meantime had his nose stuck between the pages of his book again and slowly followed an elderly servant that was directing him towards his quarters.

Surprised at how fast Sakura was being led through the giant castle, she found herself suddenly in Kazahana's private rooms. "Sakura-san this here is my dressmaker, he will take care of you."

Sakura bowed, "Thank you again Kazahana-hime."

"Don't worry about it Sakura," Kazahana motioned with her arms to stop with the politeness. "Tell me please, why are Naruto and Sasuke not with you? I would have thought they'd be eager to join you two as well. My invitation was for your entire team after all."

Sakura stiffened visibly as she heard Naruto's and Sasuke's names. She lowered her head slightly, "I am sorry but they weren't able to come."

Kazahana saw her reaction and frowned, "Sakura is something the matter with those two? Did something happen to them?"

"Yes… and no. I am sorry but I don't wish to talk about it if it's alright with you," Sakura bowed apologetically.

Kazahana thought about it and smiled, "Alright for now you are off the hook but I want to know."

"Thank you," Sakura smiled weakly, "For everything."

"Miss," the dressmaker called out for Sakura's attention. "If you would be so kind to follow me to my workshop, I am sure we will find something suitable for you there."

Sakura bowed, "Good bye Kazahana-hime. I will see you later tonight."

Sakura followed the dressmaker and left Kazahana to be alone and prepare for her big evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru sat on top the Fourth Hokage's head and stared up into the sky and watched the clouds lazily pass by. He let out a heavy sigh as his mind reflected over his life, _"What did I do to deserve this? I have been back for a month and Ino managed to tell the entire village that I like Temari."_ He sighed again.

"Ah, here you are Shikamaru."

Shikamaru turned his head to look at the person, who had spoken up. "What's up Choji?"

Choji sat down next to Shikamaru and looked out over Konoha. He was quiet for a while, "So what brings you all the way up here Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru had resumed watching the clouds when Choji asked, "This is the only place my mother doesn't know about."

Choji chuckled, "Is she still trying to hook you up with Temari and Ino?"

"Yes," Shikamaru sighed. "She doesn't want to understand that there is nothing going on between me and Temari; and now Ino? I sometimes wonder what is going on in my mother's head."

"You could always run away like Naruto," Choji joked.

"I thought about it," Shikamaru admitted "But it's just too troublesome."

Choji laughed. He wiped away tears from his eyes as he finally stopped heaving from laughter, "So what is your plan now? You're too damn lazy to run away and too lazy to do anything about your situation. Enlighten me please."

Shikamaru looked at his friend and sighed, "I don't know Choji."

Choji looked out over the village and pulled out a bag of chips. He opened the bag and offered Shikamaru some before he started inhaling the chips, "Do you like her?"

"Who?" Shikamaru asked as he popped a chip into his mouth.

"That Temari girl," Choji mumbled between taking bites.

Shikamaru hesitated and analyzed his feelings, "I think so."

"So what's the problem?" Choji asked, "If you like her…go talk to her. Find out if she likes you too."

Shikamaru sighed, "It's complicated. My mother makes everything more complicated and Ino with her big mouth isn't helping either. The entire village knows now and I swear my mother has the Hokage working for her. I haven't gone on a single mission this entire month."

Choji looked thoughtful, "Is that so? Wow your mom sure is pulling out all the stops. Why is she so hell-bend on this anyways?"

"I don't know," Shikamaru replied. "The evening I came back from Suna we had a dinner and Ino came over with her parents. I talked to my father and Ino's dad and told them about Suna and how I might like Temari. As I was telling them how Temari had randomly stopped in front of a baby store and the store owner asked us if we were expecting, my mother walked in and overheard me. She assumed Temari was pregnant and freaked out. At first she blamed Temari for tricking me and then out of the blue as I tried to explain the situation to her, she turned it around on me and asked why I hadn't found a woman yet and started raising kids. Apparently mom wants to be a grandmother and now that she knows that I might like someone, she tries everything to get us together; to the point of telling the Hokage not to give me missions."

Choji nodded as he listened to his friend's dilemma, "I see. So what does this have to do with Ino?"

"You know how I call Ino, my mother, and Ino's mom the unholy three?" Shikamaru looked at his friend who nodded. "Apparently when they realized that I wasn't following my mother's wishes, one of them had the crazy idea and I bet it was Ino's mother that Ino and I should have kids. And you know how crazy Ino gets if something seems to be fun and has a chance of producing worthwhile gossip. She is on it like a shark is on wounded prey. I don't know if Ino is following along with this crazy plan to make Temari jealous and force her to act or if Ino really likes me and wouldn't mind having kids already. Just such a pain if you ask me."

"So what is Temari saying to all of this?" Choji asked. "Isn't she staying at your house?"

"Yes, she is and thankfully she is laughing about this whole incident. She tells me that she finds it all very amusing. Oh did I tell you that the Hokage made us work together in the academy?"

Choji shook with his head, "Nope you didn't."

"I am sure this is just another plan from my mother but yeah… Temari and I are now teaching at the academy… together… in one class room." Shikamaru told his friend and added the extra information to bring his point across. "Oh and then there is Kankuro, you know Temari's brother. Well he found out about all of this and came to Konoha, pissed off and ready to kill. Luckily Temari intercepted him before he got to me but he sure was pissed after I explained the entire situation to him, leaving out my feelings for his sister of course."

"Yeah I remember him. He was the guy with the puppets right?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru answered. "So what do you think I should do?"

Choji thought for a while, "I still think you should talk to Temari and find out how she feels about you. But knowing you, I am pretty sure you will just keep watching the clouds pass by because everything is too much of a pain for you."

Shikamaru snorted, "You know me too well Choji."

Choji laughed, "By the way Shikamaru did Ino approach you about having to talk to you about something personal?"

Shikamaru thought about this for a while and remembered that Ino actually did approach him on the day he returned from Suna. With this last month's chaos however, Shikamaru had entirely forgotten about it. "Yeah she mentioned something like that but I didn't get to talk to her about it yet. What is it? Did she ask you too?"

Choji looked grim, "Yeah she did and I honestly don't know what to tell her." Choji saw the questioning look Shikamaru was giving him and Choji added, "It has to do with Naruto."

"Oh," Shikamaru said and thought about Sakura. "Funny how they all left Konoha. Sasuke left to avenge his brother, Naruto left for whatever reasons and Sakura left for… What did Sakura leave the village for anyways?"

Choji sighed, "From what Ino told me, Naruto left because of Sakura. Apparently he had overheard Sakura and Ino talk about him and Sakura said some pretty mean and weird things about Naruto having injured her and that she was afraid of him."

Shikamaru listened and mumbled, "I see… so why did Sakura leave and what was Ino's problem?"

"Well you see Kiba and Lee found out that Ino was keeping information from them during your mission. She wouldn't tell them other than that it was private and that they would have to talk to Sakura about it. It seems that the two refuse to talk to her and told everyone how Ino kept vital information from the team while you guys were out looking for Naruto."

"That's just utter bullshit," Shikamaru growled angrily. "If Ino said it was private it was private. God those two idiots need to be cut down a head or two."

"I agree with you in that point Shikamaru," Choji mentioned. "On the other hand, we don't really know why Sakura left the village or if those rumours are even valid. I ran into the Hokage and she told me that Sakura was on a mission with Kakashi and that Sakura left early because she had to take care of some personal issues first. I have no idea who started spreading the rumours of Sakura having left the village as well."

"What does Ino have to say about that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ino doesn't know anything about Sakura leaving. Her father told her that Sakura was looking for her but that was when you two were still out on the mission to retrieve Naruto."

Shikamaru got up from where he was lying, "I guess we'll find out when Sakura returns with Kakashi-sensei. For now let's go find those two idiots and beat them up for Ino's sake."

"Sounds good to me," Choji said and ate the last chip "And good luck with your Temari and Ino problem."

Shikamaru rolled with his eyes and moaned, "Please don't remind me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura it's me, Kakashi." A knock at her door startled Sakura. "I am here to pick you up and escort you to the wedding."

"Almost ready," Sakura yelled. She quickly walked over to the tall mirror and inspected herself. She wore a white dress with milky jade green highlights around the edges that helped in accenting her green eyes. The dress itself was hugging her athletic yet feminine frame and left nothing to the eyes imagination. Thin spaghetti stripes were holding the dress up and left her shoulders and almost her entire back textile free. The dress ended an inch or two above her knees and with the help of some very interesting and strange shoes with heels that were quite tall, she was able to show off her long silky smooth legs. Sakura would have never chosen such a dress but the dressmaker had insisted that she had the body and charm to wear such an outfit. After he had seen her wear it once, he claimed that it looked like as if the dress was made specifically for her. He had complimented and flattered her to the point where she had resigned and accepted the dress. A few changes were made to ensure the dress was sitting perfectly and before Sakura could rush out, the dressmaker had given her the pair of strange shoes. He had claimed that they were the latest fashion and told Sakura to practice walking on them before hand.

She did just that, the last several hours she had walked around in these strange shoes that were called high heels and her feet were already hurting. She mentally winced at the pain her feet were exposed to and took one last look in the mirror. She did admit that she looked rather sexy and blushed as she wondered what Naruto would say to her or even Ino. Her hair was pushed up and held in place by a pair of artistic chop sticks in a cross pattern. They were never meant for eating to begin with and Sakura had felt like doing something to her hair. Having her pink hair hung loosely off her head was too boring for such an occasion and Sakura hardly went out these days with Ino to know what hair style was currently in fashion. So Sakura had helped herself by using the help of one of Princess Kazahana's know-it-all servants to help her with her hair and also to apply some light make-up. Sakura quickly remembered to take the thin milky green silk shawl that was the same colour of the green highlights on her dress. She hung the shawl loosely over her shoulders and walked towards her door. She opened it and saw a stunned Kakashi staring back at her.

Kakashi couldn't believe his eye. He blinked several times and knew his mouth had dropped as the door to Sakura's room opened. He was flabbergasted at seeing a stunning Sakura in front of him. His single eye travelled from her face down her curves and to her legs and stopped at her shoes. He closed his mouth and frowned, "What kind of shoes are those?"

Next thing he knew, Kakashi impacted the wall. He chuckled as he saw an annoyed Sakura glaring at him, "That's all you have to say to me Kakashi-sensei?"

He got up and dusted himself off, "Sorry. I was temporarily blinded by your beauty. Um… interesting attire though," Kakashi said as his eye drifted along Sakura's curves again and this time stopping on her butt. "Very interesting," he mumbled.

Sakura cracked her knuckles, "Kakashi-sensei…"

"Yes," his eyes shot up to her face, or where her face should have been. He suddenly looked at a well developed chest that held a pair of C cup sized breasts. He frowned, _"Those are new. I have to ask her about this later."_ He felt her intense glare and he willed his eyes to travel higher and was greeted by her scowling face. He chuckled uneasily, "You seemed to have experienced a sudden growth spurt."

"It's these damn shoes," Sakura said annoyed and ignored Kakashi's eye peaking at her chest. Sakura was busy looking at Kakashi. "Looks like you have thrown yourself into formal wear as well. I was certain that you would wear your shinobi outfit. But I see you opted to be fashionable tonight. You're not hiding your face behind a mask and your delicate eye patch to cover your sharingan actually suits you Kakashi-sensei. You look almost handsome." Sakura smiled at Kakashi, who rewarded her with a raised brow. "Shall we go and join the wedding reception?" She asked her teacher.

Kakashi nodded and offered Sakura his arm, "Sure lets go and if I may say, you look lovely tonight as well. Enjoy and indulge yourself and do not think about Naruto. Promise?"

Sakura accepted the arm and smiled weakly, "I will try my best sensei."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hope we're almost there," Naruto complained. The rain had finally stopped but it was getting dark outside and with the disappearing sun, the temperature dropped rapidly.

"**W****hining again?"** The Kyuubi grumbled.

"Yes I am…got a problem with that you mangy fox?" Naruto scoffed.

His snide remark was ignored by the demon within him and Naruto sighed. He was hoping the Kyuubi was up for a verbal spar since Naruto was extremely bored. In a way it was strange, ever since the day Naruto left Konoha and started his journey to find himself and become stronger, he and the demon had come to a mutual understanding. They talked a lot and argued a lot. They even pissed each other off but somehow they have grown on each other. Naruto knew the demon had too much pride to admit it and Naruto couldn't believe that he had come to value the Nine-Tails opinion, well mostly anyways. To Naruto the demon had become somewhat of an older brother and he secretly hoped that they could even overcome the last few hurdles and truly come to accept each other. After all neither of them chose to be in this position; one the vessel, the other the occupant.

"**Hey Kid,"** The Kyuubi interrupted Naruto's thinking session, which ironically he had been doing for a while now. **"I think we made it but something doesn't feel right. I think you should sneak in."**

"Huh?" Naruto looked ahead and saw the castle illuminated by bright lights and he saw fireworks going off high above in the sky. Naruto frowned, "Perhaps you are correct."

At the same time, Sakura stood next to Kakashi and both watched the fireworks in the sky. Kakashi had noted that Sakura's eyes had slowly returned to her old bright and happy form and currently wondered what she was thinking. Her eyes sparkled with joy as she watched the fireworks. He smiled, he truly was happy that his student was able to forget about her personal troubles concerning a certain Blond and his single eye slowly scanned her seducing body. Her long legs that were made to look even longer with the help of her shoes and the very short dress had the attention of almost every male in attendance. He sighed mentally as his eyes rested on Sakura's not so flat chest and he carefully lifted his eye patch to look at her with his sharingan. _"Now this is funny, I always thought she had less than others up there but this doesn't seem to be a genjutsu or some other kind of jutsu she might have learned from the Hokage. Interesting…"_

He suddenly felt a cold chill run down his spine and he looked up into Sakura's green orbs that were burning with rage and the corners of her eyes twitching slightly. He saw her open her mouth and Kakashi prepared himself for a world of hurt. "Kakashi-sensei, it is not nice to stare at such a place," Sakura whispered to him.

Kakashi frowned, _"Did she just say that or did my imagination just block her out and told me something else?"_

Sakura saw the confused look on Kakashi's face and she smiled evilly. She leaned closer and whispered into his ear. "No, I did say that." She saw his one eye widen in shock and she sighed and pushed her index finger onto the location of one of his kidneys. She saw him contort his face in pain as she put pressure on his organ, "And don't be getting any funny ideas sensei. It would be a shame if I were forced to retire you this early. The festivities are only beginning and I think you owe me a dance for having hentai thoughts."

Kakashi sweated and nodded quickly. He felt the pressure removed from his kidney and he looked at a beaming Sakura, "I don't know who is scarier, you or the Hokage."

This brought out a mocking and evil chuckle from Sakura, "Tsunade-sama would have pounded you to dust by now had she caught you staring at her chest." She looked away trying to hide a small blush, "I am still young and therefore find it flattering… but like I said no funny business or I will retire you for life." She cracked her knuckles to bring her point across to him.

Kakashi swallowed as he felt her killing intent spike a little, "Of course Sakura-san. So considering you didn't use a genjutsu to make yourself…um… how should I say this without getting killed… um, look more beautiful, I assume you normally wear bindings to hide your true self?"

Sakura smirked, "Only one way to find out Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sakura… are you flirting with me?" Kakashi let it slip before he could stop himself.

Sakura rolled with her eyes, "Pervert! Of course I am using bindings. Honestly, I have no idea how Tsunade-sensei or Ino do it with their puppies flopping around. Mine aren't as big as theirs but it annoys the heck out of me when I am fighting. They just get in the way."

"_Puppies… I think I am in heaven,"_ Kakashi thought as he suddenly imagined Tsunade and Ino pushing their naked breasts together. He mentally grinned like a kid that found the hidden cookie jar. Kakashi looked at Sakura and raised an eye brow, "Ino is bigger than you?"

"Are you serious?" Sakura blurted. "Ino is almost as big as Tsunade-sensei. She just hides it very well."

"Really?" Kakashi pondered aloud, "Maybe I should have a talk with Ino-san." He felt Sakura's killing intent spike again and he quickly raised his arms in defense, "Sorry I was just thinking out loud."

"Sensei," Sakura hissed through clenched teeth. "You better forget everything I just said. What would Shizune-san say if she were to find out that you are having perverted thoughts about someone half your age?"

Kakashi's eye went wide, "You know about Shizune? How?"

Sakura twirled with one of her bangs that had fallen into her face, "Or imagine what Yugao-san would think of you?"

"You know about her too?" Kakashi hissed as he felt a sudden cold tingling running down his spine. "You would…you'd tell them wouldn't you?" Kakashi looked at a smirking Sakura, "How do you even know about Yugao and Shizune?"

"It's a secret," Sakura mused. She watched Kakashi sweat as his brain went through the possible scenarios of Shizune and Yugao finding out about Kakashi playing the two women. "I wonder what Anko-san would say, if I were to mention you've been cheating on her with Shizune and Yugao." Sakura muttered innocently.

Kakashi was shocked as he looked at his pink haired student and current arm candy. _"Hehe, arm candy… I like that,"_ he thought while a smirk formed on his lips. He felt Sakura putting pressure on his kidney again, "Alright…fine… Sakura I will forget everything you mentioned but please don't tell any of them. They would kill me for sure and I doubt even you or the Hokage would be skilled enough to put me back together. I am too young to die, there is so much I still need to do… to research."

Sakura pushed her finger deeper into his kidney and heard Kakashi gasp in pain, "What did I say about perverted thoughts? Perhaps I will have to tell them everything after all."

"I am sorry Sakura but please don't tell them," Kakashi begged.

Sakura thought about it and stuck out her tongue at Kakashi, "I'll have to think about it." She released the pressure on his kidney.

Kakashi sighed and realized that the guests were starting to move back inside. The orchestra started playing again and people could be seen dancing. He looked at his student and offered her his arm, "Shall we go dance?"

"I'd be delighted," Sakura said smiling. Her face turned briefly serious, "Kakashi-sensei I think you should come to a decision with Anko, Shizune, and Yugao. It's not fair to either of the three."

"I know," he sighed as he was leading Sakura inside. "Let's not talk about this anymore, at least not for tonight. Let's have some fun and forget about our troubles for one night."

Sakura simply nodded and let herself be directed onto the dance floor where she and Kakashi started the first of many dances. Not all were with Kakashi but with many men that had found a peculiar interest in the young pink haired kunoichi.

Naruto watched the party from high above the masses of people. He sat on a plank that was suspended under the roof and he looked down upon the guests as they ate, talked, congratulated the Princess on her marriage, and danced into the night. He sighed as he watched, his heart heavy with sadness as he imagined his own wedding to be like this. He thought about Sakura and wished he could have attended this wedding with her together or even better, the two of them were the bride and groom. He imagined seeing her stand next to him in a white wedding dress that carried hints of pink. With her pink hair flowing freely down her back and a happy smile ordaining her beautiful face. Her eyes sparkling with joy, as she was looking at him in his orange black tux, radiating the excitement that they both were experiencing as they were getting married. He imagined the cake, the guests, and the dance with his pink fairy, as the Kyuubi liked to call her. The congratulations they would receive and in the end the kiss they would share. He sighed as he dreamily watched the festivities unfold below him.

"**Damnit kid, this all your fault. You took too long because you were so fucking slow in getting here,"** the Kyuubi pushed through Naruto's dream and burst his little bubble of happiness. **"Now we can't go mate with that Princess friend of yours."**

Naruto was pissed and turned inward to look at the orange demon, "I wouldn't have done it anyways. Now shove it, I am enjoying this."

"**Fuck you too,"** the Kyuubi growled and retreated back into the darkness that was his cage.

Naruto returned to watching the people enjoy themselves below him. He wanted to drop down and surprise the Princess but the way he currently looked like, people would think he was a thief or worse an assassin. His orange and black jumpsuit was torn in many places from fighting the monk in the glacier fields and he hadn't had the time to change into a clean pair. So he watched and continued to imagine that he and Sakura were down there together, dancing and enjoying themselves.

Kakashi looked on and smiled as Sakura was asked by multiple gentlemen to dance and was glad that Sakura wasn't given the chance to think about Naruto. She was kept busy and he was grateful. He himself had just finished dancing with yet another wonderful young lady but was growing tired and apologized as the song ended and he bowed out. He was now sitting at one of the many tables and relaxed. His thoughts drifted over Sakura's comment that he should decide on a woman and settle down. He had been thinking about this for some time now. Ever since the death of Jiraiya, he had nightmares of dying alone with no one mourning over him. He didn't like having to choose between the three wonderful women that he called his. He loved his bachelor life but he knew that he had to come to a decision. It had taken Sakura to finally put some sense into his mind. He watched as Sakura approached him and he could tell that she was tired. The young woman flopped down on a chair and slipped her feet out of her shoes.

"Phew my feet are killing me," Sakura complained and started to rub them. Her hands began to glow green as she concentrate chakra to heal her feet.

Kakashi was amused at watching his exhausted student, "Thank you Sakura."

She looked up at him and frowned, "For what?" She suddenly realized that while she was bent over, Kakashi had a perfect view. Her upper body snapped upright and she covered herself, "Kakashi-sensei…"

Kakashi saw her reaction and his eye widened in fear. "No, you misunderstand. I was saying thank you for telling me to get my own life in order. I swear I didn't look."

Sakura eyed him suspiciously. She wanted to hit him just to be safe but she didn't want to cause a scene. "In that case… you're welcome."

They heard a loud crash and some yells and everything suddenly fell very quiet. Kakashi and Sakura jumped to their feet as their senses screamed to be on alert. They sensed several chakra presences appear and Kakashi had already a kunai in his hands. He looked over at Sakura and saw her hand down and in between her breasts, "Um Sakura, I don't think this is the time for…" He stopped midway when he saw her pull a kunai out, "Never mind."

Kakashi slowly edged his way through the crowd with Sakura close behind him. He heard Sakura whisper, "Kakashi-sensei what is going on?"

He stopped and looked around as he got a better view, "I am not sure but I don't think this was planned to be part of the celebration."

Sakura stood next to Kakashi and scanned the people, when they suddenly heard Kazahana speak up, "What is going on here? Tora… where are you?"

"I am here my lady," another person spoke up and appeared in front of Kazahana.

Princess Kazahana looked furious, "What is going on here? Why this disturbance? Why have my bodyguards intruded upon my wedding? I gave you strict orders to keep your platoon away from the celebrations."

"I am sorry Kazahana-hime," the voice spoke. "But…"

"Sakura," Kakashi whispered, a hint of panic entered his voice. "Get ready; it appears Kazahana-san is in trouble. I don't like the looks of this Tora person nor the fact that her bodyguard platoon is present without a reason."

"Hai sensei," Sakura answered and slowly made her way towards Princess Kazahana.

Kakashi carefully kept Kazahana in his eyes as he removed his eye patch to reveal his sharingan. He saw Kazahana's face suddenly go pale with fear. She was stepping away from the Tora person, "Sakura now!" Kakashi yelled and jumped out to attack the guard called Tora only to find himself faced with a large group of assassins.

Sakura rushed out and landed in front of Princess Kazahana as several of her bodyguards turned on the Princess with their swords drawn; "Kazahana-hime, do not worry. Kakashi-sensei and I will protect you."

"T-Thank you Sakura," she stammered as Sakura blocked the down slash from one the swordsmen with her kunai. She spun on her leg and kicked the guard away. Using her movement to her advantage, Sakura back flipped to avoid another sword strike that was aimed at her midsection. She suddenly felt someone behind her and Sakura dropped to the ground and swiped the feet away from the attacker. She quickly followed through with a chakra enhanced punch and opened up a small crater beneath the now deceased attacker. She quickly stood and moved back in front of Kazahana, her kunai raised in front of her ready to repel any attack.

"Shinobi," one of the attackers hissed as he saw Sakura standing in front of the Princess. "Ignore the pink haired woman…Concentrate on the Princess," the same person ordered.

Sakura winced in silence, _"Shit this is going to be complicated, especially with this damn dress. I can't move unhindered but I somehow have to make do. Kakashi-sensei is counting on me."_ She watched five swordsmen advance on her and Kazahana. Sakura decided that attacking and forcing the assassins to deal with her first would be the best way to protect the Princess. "Kazahana-hime, do not move."

Sakura rushed forward to meet the five swordsmen head on and managed to entangle all five into fighting her. She flipped, rolled, side stepped one attack after another, dodging them all. She was able to randomly land a punch or a kick but due to having to concentrate on dodging the attacks, Sakura was unable to land any devastating blows. As she was dancing and bending out of the way of the swords that were trying to slash at her, she was able to see Kakashi fight an even greater number of guardsmen, now turned assassins.

"**Oi! Naruto!"** The Kyuubi roared as he was trying to wake up the sleeping Blond. As he felt Naruto stir awake the demon continued his rampage, **"You fucking idiot wake up. How could you fall asleep during these times?"**

"What the fuck are you talking about? I had an awesome dream and you ruined it." Naruto shot back and yawned. He looked down, expecting to see the continuation of the celebration, the one he couldn't join due to his lack of proper attire and was surprised at seeing people fighting. "What the hell is going on down there?"

"**I have no idea but look… Kazahana-hime is in trouble."**

Naruto saw how a single person stepped around a blur of white that was currently fending off five attackers. The person had his sword drawn and was close to striking at the unexpected Princess, who stood still and silent in what must have been fear. Naruto growled in anger and felt the Kyuubi chakra enter his system. His visage became feline as the fox chakra cloak started to form around him, "I am going down there, I have to protect Kazahana-chan."

"**Yes and when you save**** her, you will ask her to sleep with you… an excellent plan my boy."** The demon laughed maniacally.

Naruto jumped down from where he was sitting, perched high up above everyone's heads and dropped like a rock. He aimed himself so he would land right in front of Kazahana-hime and the attacker. "I won't ask her anything," Naruto gritted through his teeth as he was already falling. He felt the demon object but he ignored him as Naruto came dangerously close to the ground. He flipped head over, so he would land with his feet first and landed in a bone shattering explosion. He felt the ground give under his immense chakra pressure.

Naruto now stood in a small impact crater and stared at the single attacker. The attacker's eyes turned wide in fear at seeing blood red eyes staring back at him. The attacker screamed in fear and charged at Naruto with the sword raised high above his head. Naruto smirked and waited for the man to come closer. When the assassin was close enough, Naruto shot forward with his right arm and punched straight through the man's chest and stopping his advance instantly.

The limp body slid of Naruto's arm and dropped to the floor in a silent thud. Naruto watched the blood pool around his feet. He then turned around and looked at a startled Kazahana. Her face was filled with a terrifying fear. "Naruto-kun, is that you?"

Sakura felt an immense evil yet familiar chakra pressure behind her. She wanted to turn around as her curiosity got the better of her but was currently busy fending off the five assassins. They had adapted to Sakura's style rather quickly and that worried her. The attacks were getting closer and Sakura had to use enhanced chakra reflexes to dodge the attacks. She suddenly heard Kazahana quietly say, 'Naruto-kun, is that you?'

Sakura was shocked as she was able to place the immense evil chakra presence and she wanted to turn around to look behind her. She had been looking for him and couldn't believe he had appeared in the most unlikely situations. She smiled, _"Most unpredictable ninja alright."_

Sakura found herself encircled by the five enemies she was fighting and her only option was a very risky move. She cart wheeled backwards and connected it with a back flip before she spun on her hands as she helicopter kicked. She connected this move with another chakra enhanced back flip and landed outside the circle of enemies. She quickly followed through with a two punch combo on two of the attackers and heard their bones shatter from her attack. She quickly turned around and then saw him. There in front of Kazahana stood Naruto surrounded by his fox cloak and a pool of blood gathering around his feet from the dead assassin. Sakura recognized the man to be Tora, Kazahana-hime's head of security. She felt tears sting her eyes as she saw Naruto. She stepped closer and whispered, fearful of it being another imagination, "Naruto-kun? Is that really you?"

Naruto's head snapped over and he looked at her. His expression held disbelief. Sakura watched as Naruto's red eyes turned blue. She heard him call her name, asking if that was really her. She nodded and felt her tears run down her face. She stepped closer, her right arm stretched out to grab him, to hold him when she suddenly saw his face turn grim. His eyes flashed blood red and an intense red chakra pulse shot out from him. He screamed, "Sakura… No!" and vanished in front of her.

Sakura was confused at seeing Naruto suddenly disappear in front of her. Her feelings were going rampant and she forgot all about the fight. Her heart was shattering into tiny pieces and all Sakura could do was stare at the spot Naruto had vacated. _"He hates me,"_ She sobbed mentally.

She was pulled out of her reverie as she heard Kazahana suddenly scream Naruto's name. Sakura turned around to look behind her and saw Naruto standing a few inches away from her, smiling at her weakly with his sapphire eyes. Sakura's eyes went wide as she saw blood escape from the corners of his mouth. She looked at his torso and saw him impaled by three swords.

"No…No…No, this can't be happening" Sakura whispered.

"Hi Sakura-chan," Naruto coughed as more blood escaped his mouth "Are you unhurt?"

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. She nodded at his question but still couldn't believe what he had done. He had seen that Sakura was about to be killed and rushed in so fast that she had lost sight of him. He was impaled because of her. The swords were pulled out of Naruto's torso and the three assassins stepped around him, raising their swords to strike at Sakura.

"_Why did I do this? Why? She hates me, why is she here? Why is she crying?__ Is she crying because of me or is she terrified of me hurting her again?"_ Naruto thought as he felt the three swords get pulled out of him. He felt his life fluids gush out of his body, his knees were trembling from the strain he put his body through just to stay upright. He watched the three attackers walk around him and raise their swords. His blue eyes staring at Sakura's crying green and he knew he needed to safe her. He willed a seal to open, one he had created during his one month training with the crazy monk. Fox chakra reserves suddenly rushed through him and he turned it all into attack power. He felt the demon fox cloak return, his features turned feline again and he growled in anger. He lunged for the two attackers on his right and shredded them in half with one swipe of his clawed hand. He turned and saw the stunned face of the last remaining attacker and Naruto attacked with the demon's left chakra arm. The chakra arm wrapped around the attacker and squeezed. A shower of blood announced the last assassin's death.

Naruto saw that Sakura was safe but felt more commotion and heard an ear splitting chirping and he knew who the person was that currently fought off multiple attackers. He looked over to the disturbance and saw several of the attackers break off. Some looked over at him and saw the Princess still alive. Three rushed forward and dashed for the Princess but Naruto intercepted them, ripping them to shreds as well. He then saw another two attackers throwing something towards Kazahana and Naruto intercepted the objects. Tiny needles were now sticking out of his body.

The attackers must have been out of ideas and reinforcements as Naruto watched the last remaining five turn and run. He looked at Kazahana and then at Sakura and saw both unharmed. He made eye contact with Sakura but couldn't understand the feelings her crying eyes tried to convey to him. He frowned at her and slowly felt loosing control over the Kyuubi's chakra. The rage and intent to slaughter everyone was seeping into his psyche and he once again looked after the fleeting assassins knowing the only way to stave off the demon's impulses was to surrender to them. He ran after the assassins and formed a Rasengan in each hand, intent on murdering them to protect everyone else.

Sakura watched Naruto run after the assassins and stood stunned staring after him. Her eyes were still tearing as Kakashi walked up to her and asked perplexed, "Was that Naruto?"

Sakura simply nodded as she silently looked after the fleeting body that was Naruto. She finally composed herself and wiped away her tears and looked around her. Blood was splattered everywhere, yet nothing had fallen upon her. She found that curious and somehow knew that it must have been Naruto that protected her from even getting showered in blood. She saw Kakashi talking to Princess Kazahana and walked over to them.

"It's ok Kazahana-hime. We are here to protect you. You can relax now. Naruto will deal with the rest and we will get behind this attack." Kakashi tried to calm the hysteric woman.

"But what about Naruto, he is injured…how can he still be alive after being impaled by three swords?" Kazahana screamed as tears filled her eyes.

"He will be ok, he has amazing self healing abilities," Sakura answered for Kakashi.

"Are you sure?" Kazahana looked at Sakura. "He was still heavily bleeding when he rushed after those assassins."

Sakura looked into the direction Naruto had vanished and thought, _"Is she right? Why didn't I see anything? Did he not want me to see? Why isn't the demon fox healing his injuries?"_

"Sakura," Kakashi whispered to her as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Perhaps it's for the best if you go after him. I'll be able to handle the situation here in the meantime."

"As you wish," Sakura said without looking at Kakashi.

"Go get him," Kakashi said as he smiled and gave Sakura a small push.

Sakura's heart threatened to leap out of her as she heard Kakashi's unmentioned suggestion. She felt his gentle push and her legs started moving on their own accord. She raced after him, panting heavily and throwing off her ridiculous high heels from her feet. She rushed into the cool night, _"Naruto I am coming for you. Please wait for me,. I have so much to tell you."_

* * *

**A/N: DUM DUM DUM DUM! ****CLIFFHANGER !!**

**Yeah sorry about the cliffhanger but I have to cut it off here or else this would turn into some 20k long chapter. Anyways next chapter you'll get a Naruto and Sakura moment together and alone. **

**Ok I really wanted everyone to show you Naruto's 'special' training but I am way too lazy. You'll just have to make do with a ****flashback, which won't appear until next chapter (I think). Sorry.**

**Thanks for the not so many reviews (lol), keep them coming and I seriously mean… keep them coming. They do help a lot with my motivation. I am lazier than Shikamaru to let you all know.**


	18. Sakura and Kyuubi Speak

Chapter – 17

"_Naruto where are you?"_ Sakura asked herself as she rushed through the cold night. She was running north, following a trail of blood. _"Please be safe. I can't loose you too."_

Sakura ran and ran and goose bumps formed on her unprotected skin. Even though she was running, she was still freezing and was beginning to loose feeling in her extremities. Running barefooted and dressed in a short silken dress was not her greatest idea but she had not giving it much thought when she ran after him. Naruto was the only thing that was currently occupying her mind. The temperature had dropped below freezing and he was nowhere in sight. _"A sign Naruto, give me a sign… anything,"_ Sakura pleaded with her mind and heart as they threatened her with painful scenarios of a dying Naruto or of reaching Naruto and only to watch him turn away from her just like that horrible nightmare she had so many months ago.

Her lungs screamed in pain from the cold night as she breathed in too hastily and she was forced to stop. Trying not to pant, Sakura forced herself to breath through her nose to warm the chilling air. She rubbed her hands together to warm them as well as rubbing her thighs. She felt some feeling and warmth return to her legs and hands but her feet and especially her toes were still painfully numb. Sakura knew she was close to frostbite and needed to find shoes but as she looked around Sakura realized that she was standing in the middle of nowhere. All around her was nothing more than meadows and forests. When she turned around, she could barely make out Princess Kazahana's castle in the darkness behind her. Sakura sighed, _"I should return and change. Then head back out to search for Naruto."_

It all sounded right in her mind but somehow Sakura felt a pull, a nagging feeling that wouldn't leave her alone that she had to continue. She had to press on through her suffering and find Naruto before all was too late. Sakura looked ahead of herself and scanned the surroundings but couldn't make out anything. She couldn't see any tracks, no blood… nothing. The ground was soaked from the freezing rain earlier and all sorts of tracks were ironically gone. They should have been visible, even in this darkness of a night but somehow fate had washed away all tracks even though it hadn't rained in over an hour. Sakura looked back at the castle in the far distance, _"I have no choice. If I stay out here I will die. Naruto can survive a little longer without me. He is strong and he has the Kyuubi's powers that protect and heal him. Yes, I will change and I will come back out right away. Naruto you are strong, you can do it. I know you can."_ Sakura told herself to justify and ease her decision of returning to change into proper clothing. She turned to head back towards the castle when suddenly a large chakra wave escaped from the nearby forest and rolled down the wet hills towards her. Her head snapped back as she felt the violent rage filled chakra. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt the evil aura grow.

All thoughts of leaving were wiped from her mind and Sakura raced towards the origin of the demonic presence. Tears formed as she reflexively pumped chakra into her feet to heal them, to prevent permanent damage. _"Kami… I know this feeling. It's Naruto, he is transforming,"_ Sakura sobbed mentally, _"He is loosing control. Naruto fight it please."_

Sakura reached the forest quickly and without hesitation pushed deep inside. She crashed through shrubberies that blocked her way when she could easily have jumped over or gone around them. Trees that were in her way were knocked over or slapped aside by her immense strength that was fuelled by fear rather than anger enhanced chakra. Sakura felt the forest around her cry out in pain as she ploughed through nature like a crazed tornado. Nothing was safe that blocked her path, trees splintered, shrubberies exploded, and boulders that were witnesses of ancient times when glaciers still covered this country shattered into hundreds of thousands of small shards. A swath of destruction followed her as she pushed ever deeper.

Sakura got closer, demonic chakra permeated the air and threatened to suffocate her but her determination to see, to help, to protect Naruto drove her forward. She finally reached a clearing in the middle of the forest, or what once was part of the forest. She stared down into a small caldera and at the bottom was he, the one person she needed to talk to, she needed to make him understand how sorry she was, and how much he meant to her. She stepped into the crater without hesitation and slid down its slope. She watched him, hunched over on all fours, surrounded by the demon fox's chakra cloak. Her tearing eyes finally spilled out her frustration and pain as she watched her Blond team mate and friend squirm in pain. She gasped slightly as she depicted three chakra tails visibly formed and a fourth one already on the way. "Naruto," She screamed at the top of her lounges trying to get his attention. "Fight it Naruto, I know you can do it."

Sakura almost reached the bottom when Naruto finally turned towards her. Blood red eyes faced her and she gulped at the hatred that they emitted. Another few steps and Sakura threw herself at Naruto, hugging him, pushing him close to her. Spilling tears she sobbed into his blond spiky hair "Come back to me Naruto. This isn't you, fight it Naruto. I know you can do it. Do it for me Naruto. Think of Konoha… think of Kakashi and everyone else that you left behind. They are all waiting for you; they count on you to protect them. Think of your dream Naruto."

The hatred surrounding her deflated marginally and Sakura carefully pushed her face out of Naruto's hair and she could see the fourth Tail slowly retreating into the demon fox's cloak. She sighed, a sign of relief. She hugged him tighter, pressing him closer, not wanting to let him go. She tried to convey her feelings to him by keeping him close to her and not use words that she didn't know how to use properly.

She yelped in surprise as his clawed hands suddenly dug into her upper arms and pushed her away from him. Her eyes snapped over to look at his and where she believed and hoped to see a pair of molten sapphire stare back at her, she was greeted with ruby reds. Hatred, rage, intent to kill, to slash, to maim, to devour, and pure disgust were thrown at her jaded orbs. She was pushed into the dirt by his immense strength and watched as he climbed on top of her. She cried as she felt the malice radiate out from him. Speechless, her green eyes asked the dreaded question she was too afraid to ask, _"Do you really hate me this much?"_

Sakura felt his hands wrap around her throat and she had received her answer as she felt pressure forced down upon her wind pipe. She didn't want to cry, not now, this wasn't the time. If this really was her last moment with Naruto, she wanted to tell him everything. She blinked away her tears as best as possible and forced her mouth to open, to speak but was interrupted when Naruto growled, "Are you afraid of me now? Am I terrifying? Am I demonic enough for you?"

Fresh tears ran down her face and Naruto snorted, "Why are you crying? You're not allowed to cry Sakura-chan." Every word that Naruto spat into her face was filled with an anger and hatred that Sakura had never felt before. However, she could also hear the hurt that hid beneath his questions and that was what had broken her heart and made her cry again. She wasn't afraid, she loved him but how could she tell him, how could she tell him so he'd knew it was the truth and not a ploy to survive. Before she could reply, Naruto continued. "There is no one to come rescue you this time Sakura-chan. No Sasuke-kun, no Kakashi-sensei, or Yamato-sensei that will sweep in and claw you away from my hold." His eyes narrowed dangerously as he stared into her tearing green eyes.

"_Do it Naruto, finish it. I love you but if the pain I have caused you is too much__ for you to carry, finish it, relief yourself from it. I'll forgive you. I wouldn't be able to live without you anyways. My only regret is that I didn't understanding my feelings for you earlier,"_ Sakura mentally screamed at him in resignation. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Her heart and mind were at peace as she waited for the inevitable embrace of death but nothing came. Suddenly heavy drops fell upon her face and the hold around her throat loosened. Her eyes shot open and she suddenly looked at a pair of bright blue eyes.

She saw him spill tears after tears and he slowly moved away from her. His head shook slightly as if he couldn't understand why he was crying. His blue eyes bore into her, "Of all the people… of all the people why did you betray me Sakura-chan? Why?"

Sakura's heart saddened and grew heavy from the new pain at seeing Naruto distraught. Her lips quivered and she threw herself at him, embracing him, digging her face into his chest, "Oh Naruto I am so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know that you cared for me this much. I am so sorry Naruto; I don't know what to say or how to make this up to you but please don't leave me. Don't leave me like Sasuke did, Naruto don't leave. Come back to me, come back to Konoha. I will do anything for you if you could just forgive me and come back to me."

Sakura felt his arms snake around her and his face pushed into her hair. She felt his tears drop onto her naked shoulders, "Why Sakura-chan? Why did you say these mean things?"

Sakura stiffened as she realized that she had not given him the answer he was looking for. "I am sorry Naruto but I didn't know that you cared. I never meant to hurt you but I guess… I guess since everybody else had said these terrible things to you before… I just thought you wouldn't care either. I am sorry Naruto I was so stupid."

Sakura waited for Naruto to answer, her heart was racing and her mind was going insane in creating scenarios on Naruto's reaction and where this would lead them. She heard sobbing from him and Sakura tightened the hug a little. She received her response instantly, "I don't care what others say or think but… but I care what you think Sakura-chan."

Fresh tears spilled out and Sakura sobbed, "Naruto I didn't know. I am so sorry, I feel like such an idiot. I am sorry for hitting you, belittling you, and treating your feelings like dirt. Will you forgive me Naruto, can you forgive me?" It was now or never and Sakura mustered all her strength, frustration, and hope; all her emotions that were running rampant in her at this very moment were used to fuel her fire of hope. She squeezed tighter into Naruto, pressing into him, "I missed you so much Naruto. When… when you were gone, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. I cried day and night and I was so confused because I didn't know what was going on with me. I was hurting Naruto, hurting so much that you left me behind. I was angry at you and Sasuke for leaving me but in fact I was only angry at myself. Angry, for letting you go, for never seeing that you were there for me from the beginning and I fell into this dark pit of despair, of self hate, and self destruction because I refused to acknowledge my true feelings." _"This is it,"_ Sakura thought. "I love you Naruto, I think I have for a while now but it took me this long to understand my feelings for you. Please don't leave me, please give me another chance. I promise you that I won't hit you anymore. This one time, let me save you."

Sakura felt Naruto stiffen as she spilled out her feelings to him. He didn't, however, stay long like that as his arms tightened around her. She could hear his heart racing in his chest and the vibration in his chest when he spoke, "Do you mean it? Do you mean everything?"

Sakura looked up into his teary eyes and saw a glimmer a hope. She must have been looking pathetic with her puffy eyes and smudged covered face. She smiled and offered a single nod. She rose on her toes and closed her eyes as her lips hovered millimetres away from his. "Yes, I meant every single word that I have said. I love you Naruto Uzumaki." She closed the distance and let herself drown in the sensation of their lips meeting. Tears of joy spilled from her closed eyes and mixed in with their kiss. The salty taste didn't steal an ounce of passion and only made it more memorable for her.

They broke for air and Sakura looked up at a blushing Naruto. His blue eyes radiated pure happiness and excitement. His right hand moved behind his head as he was nervously scratching his hair and his signature smile formed on his face. "Um… Sakura-chan, I didn't mind the hitting that much."

Wide eyed Sakura stared up at him. She couldn't believe he had just said that. She blinked and tilted her head as she looked at his wide smile and realized how handsome he really was. Her own lips parted in a smile, "You idiot. Way to ruin the moment. Don't tell me you are some kind of masochist."

Naruto chuckled but he frowned, "Hey Sakura-chan what's a masochist."

"What?" Sakura asked surprised. "You don't know what a masochist is?" Sakura watched Naruto shook his head and somehow she wasn't that surprised. She leaned her head into his chest and held on to him and smiled. "A masochist is someone that likes to receive pain."

Without having to look at Naruto's face, Sakura knew the expression he was currently showing. "Ewww, no way that is just so wrong."

Sakura chuckled and snuggled her face harder into his chest, inhaling his scent. "So why didn't you mind me hitting you?"

His arms snaked around her again and his head lowered into her air and she heard him inhale as well. She smiled as they both had the same idea of memorizing each other. He murmured, "Because each time you hit me, I knew that you had acknowledged me. In a way, I…"

Naruto suddenly stopping mid sentence was strange and when Sakura felt his entire body go slack in her arms, she frowned. His weight pulled her down to the ground and she panicked. "Hey Naruto, what are you doing?" She didn't receive a response. "Naruto wake up, c'mon this isn't funny." She shook his body as he lay on top of her. Still not receiving an answer or any form of response Sakura pushed with all her might to get Naruto off her. She rolled him onto his back and looked at his face. His eyes were closed and his face was filled with pain. "Oh my god what's wrong Naruto."

Sakura shook Naruto vehemently in hopes of trying to wake him but nothing worked. Her eyes were still glued to his face and her vision became teary. "Naruto stay with me, don't leave me."

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura muttered and tore her eyes away from his face. "Are we under attack?" She quickly scanned her surroundings but couldn't make out any danger. She rolled Naruto onto his side to check his back but couldn't find anything either. His chest and stomach were also not showing any signs of injuries, "What's going on?" Sakura became frightened.

"_Sakura, the duties of a medic-nin are to save lives. We will be put into situations that will be out of our control. You will be in the middle of a battlefield dodging enemies and healing comrades. You have to think fast and act fast. Be always mindful of your surroundings and never forget what kind of attacks were or are used during the battle. Memorize every minute detail; you might never know what an injured shinobi might be afflicted by if you can't find __any obvious signs of injuries on his body,"_ Tsunade's words suddenly rung clear as day in her mind. "Of course, Poison. It must have been some poisoned needles that Naruto had blocked earlier when he protected Kazahana-hime."

Sakura immediately charged her hands with chakra and moved them over his body trying to find the poison. She didn't find any but was shocked at the internal injuries she found within him, "I don't understand this. The Kyuubi should have healed you." Sakura freaked as she ticked off the list of injuries Naruto had inside her mind and not knowing where to begin the healing process, _"Ruptured spleen, a collapsed lung, internal bleedings, broken ribs, and a hernia. Oh Naruto, how did you get all of these injuries?"_

"I'll just have to start with the most life threatening ones first," Sakura told herself to calm her nerves. Her hands glowed green and Sakura started healing the ruptured spleen and after a while moved on to the internal bleedings. Next she healed the hernia and collapsed lung. Exhausted, Sakura looked at his face. "I am sorry but you will have to deal with a few broken ribs for now." She bent down and gently placed her lips on his forehead and jerked back as she felt a high fever. She shook her head and tears formed, "No, no, no… please not a fever." Sakura hugged Naruto as her tears rolled onto his bare chest. "Why isn't the dumb Nine-Tails healing you?"

Sakura lay on top of Naruto and cried. Her eyes closed, she listened to his erratic heart beat and shallow breathing. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, Sakura wished she could will his heart and breathing to normalize. What she didn't realize though was that the fox's chakra cloak was returning and surrounding her and Naruto.

Sakura still having her eyes closed suddenly heard water drip. A cold metallic echo rushed through her ears and her eyes snapped open. She found herself kneeling in water and was at first confused. She looked down and panicked as she no longer saw Naruto in front of her. She jumped to her feet. "Naruto?! Where are you?" Sakura yelled worryingly. She looked around and found herself in a large dark corridor that was dimly lid and covered by pipes upon pipes lining the ceiling and walls.

Sakura carefully walked through the water filled corridor. _"Where the hell am I?"_ She wondered as she came to an intersection. She looked down all three new directions but couldn't make out anything. The corridors seemed to go on forever and the same could be said about the ankle high water and the pipes. Sakura hesitated and decided to turn left. She followed the corridor for a while when she came to a bend and suddenly she stood in front of a gigantic room. It was so large that she had trouble making out the other side in front of her. She leaned in and looked to her left and to her right but only saw darkness stretch in both directions.

She carefully walked into the room and decided to hug right and stalk along the wall. After two minutes, Sakura was able to make out the end of the room and saw something suspended on the wall. Sakura was still too far away to discern what she was looking at and slowly edged closer. She frowned as she was able to make out the shape of a man and she froze in place as she recognized that shape. "Itachi Uchiha," she hissed. She edged closer and saw that the eyes of the suspended Akatsuki were closed as if he was sleeping. Curious, Sakura stretched out with her right hand and was about to touch him when a dark menacing voice boomed out. "Do not touch him my pink fairy. He was not meant to be found by you."

Sakura gasped as swirling red chakra enveloped Itachi and watched as the body slowly melted into the wall and disappeared all together. Sakura turned around and carefully started walking towards the center of the room. The voice had originated from behind her, "Who is there?" She called out.

"Yes, come closer. Oh how I have longed to meet you my pink fairy."

Sakura frowned and slowed her pace, "Do I know you? And why do you keep calling me 'pink fairy'? I have a name you know."

Sakura heard the menacing voice chuckle, "But pink fairy is such a fitting name for you; one who bewitches the minds and hearts of men so well and feigning utter and complete disinterest in them."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura demanded to know as she stood several feet away from a large cage. She saw a paper seal stuck to the doors holding them in place. She frowned as a cold tingling ran down her back, "Show yourself."

"Come closer first," the dark voice returned.

Sakura shook her head, "No."

"Fine," the dark voice fell quiet.

Sakura stood there for several minutes and hesitantly stepped closer to the cage. She suddenly felt an evil intent wash over her and she stopped. She made a step backwards and jumped back scared out of her mind as a large fox slammed into the cage door repeatedly. The fox snarled, "Come back here you wench. Come closer so I can tear every limb off your pretty body. Let me rip you apart and taste your innards, let me drink your blood, let me relish in the satisfaction that I killed you my pink fairy."

"W-What are you?" Sakura stammered as she pointed her finger at the giant fox in front of her. Her face was still pale from fear.

The fox grinned, baring his fangs. "I am the Kyuubi and you my pink fairy have crossed my plans for the last time. I will break free of this cage and devour this pathetic boy and than I will destroy this world and rid it off you humans. You humans are nothing more than an infestation, a virus upon this world that needs to be wiped out and I will start with you, right here… right now." The Kyuubi slammed his entire body against the cage repeatedly.

Sakura was afraid the cage doors would swing open momentarily and the demon would pounce upon her like a cat would upon an unsuspected bird. Frightened, Sakura wanted to run away but somehow her body knew what her mind didn't. There was no way out. So she stayed even though her rationality screamed at her to run away, to flee, to seek shelter. To calm herself Sakura studied the demon. _"So that's what he looks like... Scary and this evil chakra, I think I understand why the Fourth Hokage had to sacrifice himself to defeat this monster. This power… There is so much of it."_

Sakura continued to watch the demon slam into the cage futilely and she had to admit that the Kyuubi was very persistence and it reminded her of Naruto. She looked around, trying to see if perhaps Naruto was around here somewhere but she couldn't see anything. Returning her attention to the demon fox, a small smile formed on her lips. "You will not break free of that cage demon. The Fourth made that seal and it's indestructible. You are forever trapped behind this cage."

The fox stopped and glared at the pink haired kunoichi smiling victoriously at the demon. He chuckled, "Oh you think? What makes you so sure?"

Startled at the relaxed tone Sakura lost some of her confidence. She decided it was better to switch the topic. "Tell me Kyuubi, why did you stop healing Naruto's injuries? If he dies you die as well, do you not?"

The Nine-Tails suddenly turned around and walked away. He growled, "This is not of your concern."

Sakura stepped forward, "I demand that you answer fox. I have healed Naruto many times and you should be thankful to me that you didn't die. Tell me."

The demon slammed back into the cage, his paws tried to reach for Sakura. He snarled, "Because that idiot disobeys me. I told him to mate with that ocean beauty, I ordered him to mate with the Princess…" The demon studied Sakura and smiled evilly, "I told him to forget about you but he keeps insisting to wait for you, to protect you, to fulfil your wishes and for what? To be trampled upon by you? To be used like a tool?" The demon saw Sakura's shocked expression and he grinned flashing his teeth, "Does this shock you my pink fairy? That I know of the truth? That I have seen through your sick ploy to use this poor boy for your own personal needs?"

Sakura had tears forming in her eyes and her heart raced faster. She shook her head, "You're wrong demon; I have changed. I know that I was a bitch to him that I used him like a tool but… but that was before I knew that I truly loved him. I hate myself for ever being so shallow and conceited and I can only beg for his forgiveness and his trust." She wiped away her tears not wanting to show the demon how much its words had stung her.

The Kyuubi laughed and looked at Sakura. Another grin crossed his face and he looked behind her, "Didn't I tell you that this girl only uses you?"

"What?" Sakura gasped and whirled around. She suddenly looked at a very sad and angry Blond. "Naruto…" She stammered as her emotions ran wild. _"Oh no he heard everything… oh Naruto please let me explain."_

Sakura watched Naruto walk up to her and look into her eyes that reflected her inner turmoil. He sighed and stepped around her without uttering a single word and Sakura's heart finally splintered, _"I lost, he hates me and will never forgive me."_ Tears ran down her face and she could feel her entire body shake from the grief that overcame her.

"What the hell Kyuubi?" Naruto barked. "Shut your fucking trap before I make you. Sakura isn't like that anymore and don't you think I knew? Please give me some fucking credit here from time to time. I knew she was using me to get Sasuke back and I did it as much for her as I did it for myself. More importantly… why didn't you fucking heal me asshole?"

Sakura slowly turned around to see Naruto and the Kyuubi in a staring contest. She blinked in surprise and she stepped closer to Naruto. Whispering, she placed a shaking hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I am sorry Naruto… for everything. Can you forgive me?"

She watched Naruto turn around to face her and he smiled, "Sakura-chan I should apologize." His eyes looked away from her briefly, "I am sorry you had to see him and hear him and experience everything else. Of course I forgive you, I love you Sakura-chan, always have and always will."

"Oh Naruto…" Sakura sobbed as she threw herself into his arms. "I love you too and I want to stay with you… you know that right?"

Sakura felt his hands gently caress her back, "I know Sakura-chan." He held her tight and refused to let her go and Sakura's troubled heart slowly began to rebuild. She looked up into his blue eyes and saw them directed at the demon.

"Hey asshole… I guess this is all your doing?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," the Kyuubi mused and started to retreat back into the darkness.

"Whatever," Naruto answered. "Just send her back now or you will not get any Ramen for a while."

Sakura just watched in awe at how easily Naruto conversed with the Nine-Tailed Fox and flinched as the demon stopped and stared at her. She saw its eyes narrow at her dangerously and sending her an unspoken threat that death would await her if she ever were to break this boy's heart. The demon thundered, "I will send her back but don't forget the promise, you still owe me a favour."

Sakura looked up at Naruto, "What is he talking about?"

Naruto looked down at the pink haired woman in his arms and he smiled, "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan. Now close your eyes."

Sakura did as she was told and suddenly she felt her entire body freezing cold. Her eyes snapped open and Sakura found herself lying on top of Naruto's prone body. She sat up and looked at Naruto's face and waited for him to wake up as well. His eye lids fluttered open and she offered him a relived smile filled with gratitude directed at him. She bent down and placed another kiss on his forehead and realized the fever had gone, "Thank you for believing in me Naruto-kun."

Naruto returned her smile with his own and sat upright. He looked at her and frowned, "Sakura-chan let's get out of this cold. You entire body is shivering and your lips are already turning bluish."

Sakura nodded and finally realized how cold she really was. She sneezed and was helped to her feet by Naruto, "Thank you Naruto."

He studied her and saw her not wearing any shoes. Scolding her, Naruto slipped out of his orange and black jacket and placed it over her naked shoulders to offer her some form of warmth. "It's torn in a few places but it should give you some warmth."

Sakura smiled weakly, "I am sorry Naruto-kun but I guess I only had you on my mind."

"Here hop onto my back, I'll carry you." Naruto propped down and offered his back for Sakura to climb on. "I think I saw a cave nearby when I was chasing the assassins. I'll take us there and we'll make a nice hot fire."

"Okay," Sakura mumbled and climbed onto Naruto's back. She was quickly carried away by him and she tightly wrapped her arms around him. "Say Naruto… what was Itachi doing inside of you?"

Naruto didn't answer her right away and Sakura was about to ask again when she heard him sigh. "Listen Sakura; let's not talk about this right now. I'll explain everything to you later."

"O-okay," Sakura muttered and closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: If you say Sakura would get hurt by the demon fox cloak, I believe you are mistaken. The cloak doesn't damage others until Naruto kyuubifies aka ****goes 4-tailed. At least my brain tells me that is how it happens. Either way it's a fanfic so don't take everything too literal.**

**Sorry my medical knowledge might be rather broad but it's not specific so if something is off, excuse me and please ignore it. You are free to tell me though so that I can add that to my knowledge and ensure proper usage for next time.**

**Oh I realized I totally didn't deliver on the promise of showing Naruto's fight with the monk. Well guess it has to wait for the next chapter.**

**Well I hope everyone is happy with this chapter. Sorry it is shorter than the last few but I decided to cut it in half.**** R&R so I know what you think.**


	19. Naruto Reunites with Sakura

Chapter – 18

Kakashi stood and looked out through one of the many large windows that lined the banquet hall. The strong demonic aura that he had felt earlier in the far distance had dimmed briefly before vanishing all together and he hoped that his two students were safe. He sighed and shook his head. _"Kakashi, there is nothing you can do right now to help those two. They are old enough… have some faith."_

He turned away from the window and walked towards Kazahana-hime who was ordering and overseeing her servants in cleaning up the mess that the assassins had left behind. Kakashi waited for the Princess to finish before stepping closer. "Kazahana-hime, may I have a moment."

"Certainly Kakashi-san," Kazahana motioned for Kakashi to follow her. "What is it that you wish to discuss?"

"It's regarding your situation. Do you wish for us to investigate this issue or will you be able to take care of it yourself."

Kazahana thought about Kakashi's offer for a short while. She stopped and turned to look at the silver haired Leaf Jonin, who had saved her life for the third time now. "I thank you Kakashi-san but I am sure we can handle this situation ourselves now."

"We?" Kakashi raised an eye brow in question.

Kazahana smiled and turned her head to her left and waved a younger man over. "Kakashi-san, I'd like you to meet my husband." She waited for the man to arrive before she looked from her husband to Kakashi. "Kakashi meet Mamoru… Mamoru, this is Kakashi Hatake from Konoha."

The man smiled and offered his hand, "My pleasure. I have heard quite a lot about you and your team and I thank you for protecting Kazahana-chan from the assassins."

Kakashi shook the man's hand and nodded as he felt a bit embarrassed at receiving praise from practically the new Daimyo of the Land of Snow. "Not a problem, we were just doing what we were trained to do. However, I would like to know what you intent to do about this problem you seem to be having."

Mamoru looked at his wife who nodded her approval. He looked back at Kakashi, "Well we have already been investigating these assassination attempts for a while now. We just didn't think it would happen tonight nor did we have any idea that Kazahana's personal bodyguard platoon was involved in this mess. I guess we weren't as prepared or ready as we'd like to be."

Kazahana-hime watched the conversation with interest and saw the frown grow in Kakashi's face. She interrupted with a courtesy cough, "I am sorry Kakashi-san but what Mamoru is trying to say is that our Hidden Village is still in the infant stages and that we still seem to lack the proper experience in some aspects."

Kakashi mentally sighed, _"Lack is not quite hitting it but I guess it can't be helped."_ Kakashi smiled, "If you'd like we could stay for a while and ensure your safety is guaranteed. I promise we won't interfere with your investigation and stay out of your way. Consider it a deterrent for future attempts on your life."

"Thank you," Mamoru answered before Kazahana could protest and reject the offer. "I would be delighted to offer you a tour of Yukigakure."

"I'd be honored," Kakashi bowed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I better collect the items Sakura left lying around before she rushed after Naruto."

Kazahana stopped him by placing her hand on his arm as he was turning to walk away from the freshly married couple, "Kakashi-san do you think those two will be alright all alone out there?"

Kakashi nodded. "Don't worry Kazahana-hime; those two can take care of themselves."

"I hope so," Kazahana looked worried. "I would like to talk to all of you when they return."

"Of course," Kakashi finished and walked away to pick up Sakura's shoes and the shawl she had discarded by the table that they had been sitting at when the assassins had attacked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura had her arms swung over Naruto's shoulders and had them folded together over his chest. Her hips were held by Naruto's arms and her body was firmly pressed against his back. Her eyes were closed as she listened to Naruto's breathing as he piggy-backed her through the forest. Neither of them spoke and Sakura's mind was trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together that she called Naruto. Sakura still could not believe that she had seen and talked to the feared legendary Nine-Tailed Demon Fox and she tried to find her own answers of how this was even possible. Than there was the enigma of seeing Itachi Uchiha in Naruto's subconscious, if that is where she had been. She let out a defeated breath at coming up with yet another empty theory that could explain everything. _"I guess I have to wait until Naruto explains all of this to me."_

Sakura suddenly felt her entire body move upwards as Naruto dropped into a ravine. She tightened her grip on Naruto. Her heart was pounding in her chest as her adrenaline was rushing through her system telling her she was in danger, which wasn't actually true. She pulled herself higher so she could lean over Naruto's shoulder. She tilted her head as much as possible so she could look into Naruto's face. Scowling she huffed, "A warning would be nice next time Naruto."

Naruto turned his head slightly so he wouldn't have to look at her through the corners of his eyes. He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Sakura-chan." And to get his point across, his arms suddenly gave her a small push.

Sakura shrieked as she felt her center of gravity suddenly shift forward and she was threatened to flip over Naruto's shoulder, "N-Naruto!"

Naruto laughed, "Relax Sakura-chan I got you."

And true to his word, Sakura felt her center of gravity return to the previous position and Sakura quickly returned to hugging his back as she was carried away. "Idiot… I could have fallen and gotten hurt." She pouted but a shy smile parted her lips.

"Wha- What?" Naruto turned his head to look over his shoulder. A single blue eye looking at her, "Did I just hear an undertone of amusement coming from you?"

Sakura knew he was smiling and just toying with her. She was glad that he didn't seem to hold a grudge at her. Another stone fell from her heart and she pushed her face into his back, moving it back and forth to wipe away tears of joy that threatened to spill out of her eyes. She hugged him tighter as he continued to carry her through the cold winter night.

"Naruto," Sakura murmured. "This is the first time isn't it?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked. "First time of what?"

Sakura looked over his shoulder and saw that Naruto wasn't looking at her. A small blush formed on her cheeks. "That you carried me on your back. You've never done that before. I-I just wanted to say that…um, it's very comfortable." Sakura quickly hid her blushing face from Naruto's sight as he moved his head to look at her. _"What the hell am I talking about? Gosh that was so childish. He'll probably think I am an idiot."_ Sakura scolded herself.

"Really?" Naruto mused and Sakura could have sworn she heard a hint of amusement in his voice but also sadness.

"What?" Sakura asked confused. "This is the first time… I am sure of it."

Naruto sighed and looked up into the dark sky, "Actually Sakura-chan this would be the second time I carried you on my back."

Sakura frowned and placed her head onto his shoulders, "Really? I am sorry, I must have forgotten."

Naruto laughed, "Don't worry Sakura-chan it was a long time ago. It doesn't surprise me that you have forgotten about it."

Even though he was chuckling, Sakura could still here the undertone of sadness and she was overcome with regret. "But how come you remember it?" Sakura wanted to know and felt terrible for not remembering.

Chuckling Naruto gave Sakura another quick push before her body settled on his back again. "To be entirely honest, I still remember it as if it happened yesterday."

"Are you serious? Gosh now I feel even worst than before." Sakura mumbled into his shoulder.

Naruto laughed again, "Sakura-chan I told you it was alright. Do you want me to tell you?"

"Yes please do Naruto-kun," Sakura eagerly answered. She wanted to know and wonder how she could ever forget being carried so gently before.

**-- Flashback Begins --**

"_Get him!" One of the villagers shouted._

"_Don't let him escape again!" Another added as Naruto rushed through the dark alleys of Konoha. His little five year old feet carried him as quickly as he could away from the chasing mob._

"_Kill the demon!" Another screamed and Naruto wanted to cry. He didn't understand why he was being chased, beaten, and hated so much by the villagers. He just wanted to be left alone and become a ninja._

_Naruto jumped over a wooden fence and dashed out into the open. He turned right without looking and slammed into a person. He fell on the ground and looked up to see an ANBU standing in front of him. The shinobi turned around and scowled, "Get lost brat. I don't feel like dealing with the villagers today because of you."_

"_Sorry," Naruto muttered and scrambled to his feet. He ran pass the ANBU and quickly ducked into another dark alley. His breathing became heavy and his little feet were hurting. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see if he was still being followed and it looked like he had given the mob the slip. A sigh of relief escaped from his lips and Naruto finally slowed down. He sat down behind a trash can and rested his head on his knees._

"_Quickly, I think he turned in here."_

_Naruto's eyes shot open and peaked around the trash can. He jumped to his feet and dashed away, "There he is… after him!"_

"_Why is it always me?" Naruto sobbed as he turned left and right through the alleys. He made another mad dash as he came to a wide open road and after a while Naruto suddenly found himself standing between many blooming Sakura trees. He quickly scrambled up one and hid between its blossoms._

"_Damn we lost him," a villager growled as he stood beneath the tree Naruto was hiding on._

_Naruto lay silently on a branch and watched the mob of villagers slowly disperse. He let out a breath of air as the tension and adrenaline drained from his body. He was tired from all the running and he closed his eyes. He fell asleep to the sound of the wind gently blowing through the tree canopy and the smell of Sakura's entered his nostrils._

_Naruto was awakening from his dream of living the life of a ninja when the sound of sobbing entered his ears and shook him awake. He rubbed his eyes as his mind caught up to him. He looked around for the origin of the crying and found a small pink haired girl sitting beneath his tree. The girl had her knees pushed up to her chest and her head was resting on the knees._

_Naruto had never seen this girl before and he didn't move for a while as he thought about what to do. He didn't like when someone was crying because it only reminded him of himself from not so long ago. He had always cried after he was beaten by the villagers but recently he had sworn to never cry again. He had heard from others that shinobi do not cry and so Naruto had stopped._

_The girl however, didn't stop crying and Naruto decided to cheer her up. He slowly climbed lower until he reached the lowest branch. He plugged a Sakura blossom from one of the branches and swung his body down as he hooked his legs around the tree branch. He hung up side down next to the girl, "Hey don't cry. You are too beautiful to be allowed to cry."_

_Startled, t__he pink haired girl jerked her head and through tear filled eyes looked at the blond boy hanging up side down from the tree next to her. Naruto pushed the Sakura blossom towards her, "Here this is for you. I am Naruto by the way."_

_The girl blinked and wiped away her trees. She smiled at him, a smile he had never seen before. It was so beautiful that Naruto could only compare it to the full moon standing high in the night sky and shining its pale light down onto the landscape casting it into a beautiful milky white light. "Thank you," the girl stammered as she took the blossom from Naruto._

_Naruto flipped off the tree and landed next to the girl. He sat down and looked at her. He pointed at her bleeding knees, "Is that the reason why you are crying? Did the villagers attack you too?"_

_The girl nodded at first but then tilted her head. She looked at him with a small frown, "Why would the villagers attack me?"_

_Naruto was shocked, "Don't they attack everyone? I always get attacked by them."_

_The girl shook her head, "Why are they attacking you?"_

_Naruto looked away, "I don't really know."_

"_I am sorry," the girl said apologetically._

"_Eh it's okay." Naruto grinned at her. "It'll toughen me up and make me strong. One day I want to become Hokage and protect everyone. I will show all of them that they were wrong."_

"_You want to become Hokage? Really?" the girl asked._

"_Yup! Say, do you have a dream too?"_

_The girl looked down and played with her hair. A small blush formed on her face, "I-I want to become a strong kunoichi one day but my parents are against it."_

"_If you want to become a strong kunoichi you should do it. Who cares what the adults say, this is your dream so you decide if it will come true or not." Naruto stated. "Say, you haven't told me your name yet."_

_The girl looked at him and smiled weakly, "I am Sakura, Sakura Haruno."_

"_Sakura?" Naruto asked. "That's a beautiful name, I like it."_

"_You really think so?" Sakura asked._

_Naruto nodded, "Of course. Someone as beautiful as you deserves to be named Sakura. I bet if the trees could talk they would agree saying that you give their name full justice."_

_The girl blushed, "T-Thank you Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto grinned again as he looked at the blushing girl. "So how did you get injured? Does it still hurt?"_

"_Yes a little," Sakura answered. "I was having an argument with my mother because she wanted me to go to this party of some Sasuke Uchiha or whatever his name was but I didn't want to go. So I ran away and I fell… my friends always call me clumsy and ugly because of my big forehead, I guess they are right. I am just a klutz after all."_

_Naruto leaned over and looked at her forehead, "I don't think you have a big forehead."_

"_You really mean it?" A hopeful expression grew on Sakura's face and Naruto simply nodded while grinning at her._

_The two of them sat together and talked about various things. The afternoon turned to evening and Sakura suddenly panicked, "I am sorry Naruto-kun but I have to go home before my mother gets worried. Thank you for cheering me up and I hope we can meet again. I had a lot of fun with you today."_

"_Sure, I would love to meet with you again." Naruto blushed uneasily as he was overcome by a warm feeling that he couldn't describe. He watched Sakura struggle to her feet. He stood up as well and hunched down in front of her, "Let me carry you back home. Your knees must still hurt a lot."_

_Sakura blushed and climbed onto Naruto's back. "Thank you Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto struggled at first as he tried to lift Sakura on his back but once he stood, he had everything under control and he carried her to her house. When they reached the door, Naruto let Sakura slide off his back and stepped away from the door. "Well here we are Sakura-chan. I better go now."_

"_What? Why?" Sakura asked confused. "You can come inside, I am sure my parents wouldn't mind."_

_Naruto shifted uneasily on his feet. He had recognized the part of town Sakura was living in and everyone here hated him. "I am fine, don't worry about me."_

_Sakura looked sad but stepped up to him and smiled shyly. "At least let me say thank you." Sakura leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Naruto's right cheek. "Thank you Naruto-kun for taking care of me."_

_Naruto turned bright red and couldn't believe he was just kissed. "Well good bye Naruto-kun, until next time." Sakura waved before she vanished through the door. Naruto stood frozen in place as he was overcome with an unidentifiable warm feeling in his stomach region. He was suddenly pulled out of his stasis when the door to Sakura's house opened. He quickly ran away and hid behind a big bush._

"_Where is that demon brat that dared to touch my daughter," a male voice growled. Naruto quickly ran away. He missed hearing Sakura defend him and received a strong slap from her father daring to defend the demon. In turn Sakura fell back and unluckily hit her head on the door frame._

**-- Flashback Ends --**

"And that's how we first met and how I carried you home." Naruto finished.

Sakura was listening and felt tears forming. She tried to resist but her voice quivered, "Oh Naruto-kun I am so sorry that I forgot about that day and that I ignored you all this time." She squeezed him and buried her face into his back.

"Don't be sad Sakura-chan," Naruto mused. "I never forgot your pretty face and that beautiful smile of yours." Naruto chuckled. "Hehe… in fact… come to think of it, I think that was the day that I fell in love with you."

"N-Naruto-kun you're making me feel more guilty with each word. I am so sorry."

Naruto turned his head to look at her and he smiled, "I have you now Sakura-chan and that's all I care about."

Sakura quietly sobbed into his back and as she calmed, she thought about all those days that she could have spend with Naruto together instead of avoiding him. Her eyes looked out into the darkness of the night. Snow had lazily started falling and was slowly covering the landscape in a thin sheet of white. Sakura was mesmerized by the slow falling snow flakes. They were so pure, so white, and had the amazing ability to cover up all the dirty and painful things that this world offered; just like Naruto could when he smiled at her. Sakura had long ago decided that winter was her favorite season due to the beauty that it presented and wondered if perhaps the similarities between Naruto and her favorite season were one of the reasons why she had fallen for him. She lost herself in her own thoughts as she continued to watch the snowflakes fall from the sky.

She was rudely awakened when Naruto called her name, "Sakura-chan we arrived at the cave that I had mentioned."

Sakura was still clinging to Naruto's back and she opened her eyes to look over his shoulder and there in front of them was the mouth to a rather small cave that wasn't a cave at all. Sakura frowned and stammered in confusion. "Naruto, I thought you said this was a cave."

"Yup," he said as he beamed and looked at her over his shoulder. "What's the matter? Is something wrong with it?"

"Uh… how should I say this…" Sakura was speechless. "Naruto, this isn't a cave. It's nothing more than a small overhang with a boulder on one side. This will hardly give us any shelter."

"You think?" Naruto sounded baffled as he looked at the rock formation that he called a cave. "Nonsense Sakura-chan, it'll be enough to protect us. We'll make a fire right next to us and we'll be fine."

Sakura sighed in amusement, "Naruto you are unbelievable."

Sakura's butt suddenly sagged as Naruto's right arm stopped supporting her as he lifted it to scratch his head. He laughed uneasily, "Um… well sorry Sakura-chan but this is the only shelter that I know off."

"Naruto this is fine, don't worry about it."

"Oh okay, well could you get off now so I can gather firewood?" Naruto asked politely.

Sakura tightened her hold on him, "But the ground is so cold and I am not wearing any shoes."

"But Sakura-chan," Naruto whined. "I can't gather firewood with you on my back."

Sakura pouted and slid off Naruto's back and quickly tip toed over the lightly snow covered ground and crawled under the protection of the outcropping. "Okay just hurry back."

Naruto smiled, "Be back in less than a minute."

Sakura snuggled in between the ravine wall and the boulder and was glad to have something over her head, even if it was a rather short rock outcropping. She watched Naruto summon several Shadow Clones and all of them including the original dispersed into several directions to gather firewood. Sakura groaned, "Damnit Naruto you could have summoned your clones and stay with me to keep me warm instead of running off by yourself."

Sakura wrapped Naruto's jacket tighter around her. She pulled her knees up and under the jacket and she gently summoned some chakra into her hands and went to work to heal her numb feet.

It took Naruto a few minutes for him and his clones to return with armloads of firewood. Naruto quickly set up a small fire right next to Sakura. Her entire body was shaking from the cold and she was breathing into her cupped hands to keep them warm. The fire finally offered some relief and Sakura felt her body absorb the heat like a sponge. She realized Naruto was standing in front of her watching. She looked up at him and offered a shy smile, "Thank you."

He grinned and Sakura frowned as she watched him crouch over to her. "Naruto what are you doing?" She squealed as he crawled on top and squeezed between her and the rock surfaces. Sakura suddenly found herself sitting in his lap with her back pressed against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist holding her steady and sharing some of his warmth with her.

"What does it look like to you?" He whispered into her ear.

Feeling his breath wash over her and sitting in an embarrassing position, her heart beat faster and her cheeks flushed. "Um… Y-you… I- I am sorry... Oh never mind."

Naruto pushed her closer and Sakura wanted to gasp from shock but she quickly shut her mouth by biting her lower lip. She let herself settle on his chest and her head turned to the side as her eyes looked at the fire dance next to them eating away at the wood. Her head rose to his steady breathing and Sakura felt safe and the last of her worries vanished as the heat from the fire and Naruto's body washed her clean of the coldness. Sakura could stay like this forever and closed her eyes. She felt Naruto's head lower upon hers and in response Sakura placed her own hands over Naruto's that were holding her tightly to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi was standing at the window again and looking out over the dark landscape. It had started snowing and he slowly was beginning to worry about Sakura and Naruto. The party had ended with Kazahana-hime apologizing to her guests about the incident with the assassins a little over an hour ago.

Among a few servants that were still busy cleaning up, Kakashi was the only remaining guest that occupied the grand ball room. He sighed at seeing the snowfall thicken and felt a familiar presence approach. He turned and gave a short courteous bow to the princess. "Kazahana-hime, how can I assist you?"

"Still no word of the two?"

Kakashi shook his head and resumed looking out of the window. "They will come. That I am sure off."

"They are like family to you aren't they?"

Kakashi rubbed his chin in thought, "In a way I see them as my own children but I also trust them completely. So I might be concerned about their safety but I am not worried."

Kakashi could feel the studying eyes of the princess on him and he shifted uneasily. Kazahana smiled warmly and followed his gaze to look outside. "Tell me Kakashi-san, why hasn't Sasuke come with you?"

Kakashi sighed regretfully. He had hoped that this question could have been avoided. "I am sorry but I can't tell you. Let's just say he is on a mission and was unable to attend due to being away from Konoha at the time we were leaving." He looked over and smiled hoping she wouldn't inquire any further.

Kazahana pursed her lips in thought, "I see. So what is the deal with Naruto? Earlier, Sakura made it sound like that he couldn't come either and when he showed up I could tell Sakura and even yourself were very surprised at seeing him." Kazahana watched Kakashi "Is he in any trouble?"

Kakashi lowered his head, "Yes and no. Naruto is currently undergoing training but even we weren't aware of where that would be taken place. So yes, we were surprised at him showing up here and especially at this opportune moment."

"Indeed," Kazahana answered. "I was quite lucky that he did show up or else I might have been killed." Kakashi simply nodded as he thought about Naruto's timely entry. "Well I am going to retire for the night. Will you stay here keeping watch for the two?"

Kakashi nodded. He watched the princess leave, "Good night Kazahana-hime." _"And I am sorry I couldn't tell you the truth about Sasuke and Naruto,"_ he added in his mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura woke up with her entire body shivering from the cold. It was still dead at night and the fire next to her and Naruto had died down and there was nothing left than a few charred coal lumps. She shifted uneasily on top of Naruto as she tried to get into a more comfortable position. Eventually Sakura had turned around and was now sitting facing Naruto. She snuggled into his chest and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. She looked up at the sleeping Blond in front of her and was surprised that he had not wakened up from her moving around in his lap.

"S-Saaaakura-chan," he suddenly moaned and smacked his lips. "N-not in front of the entire village…"

"_What?"_ Sakura shouted in her mind and felt one of her anger vein pop out._ "He…he… H-How can he have perverted dreams in this kind of situation?"_

Naruto suddenly puckered his lips in response. His arms that hung loosely around her suddenly gripped her hard and Sakura was crushed into his chest. "Sakura-chan that was amazing," he murmured.

Sakura felt her anger rise drastically when Naruto suddenly straightened his legs out from under her. Her entire butt slammed onto one of his thighs. The very short dress slipped up her hips as his thigh split her legs apart and Sakura suddenly found herself sitting in her underwear on top of Naruto's right thigh. Her anger vanished and turned to embarrassment instantly. Her hands desperately tried to claw her short dress back over her butt but the dress kept slipping back up revealing her panties. _"Please, oh by kami's sanity please Naruto do not wake up."_

Sakura tried to pry herself out of his strong embrace but the more she tried to move his arms apart, the stronger he held her. He was a predator that wouldn't let go of his prey and Sakura had unwillingly taken that role. _"Maybe if I can wriggle myself into a different position that would let me conceal myself..."_ Sakura started moving her hips carefully making sure not to wake up Naruto, _"Kami make this work."_

Naruto grunted and responded to the sudden movement on his thigh by bending it. Caught by surprise, Sakura suddenly found herself in a position worse than before. The doors of her temple had found hold on his leg and with the sudden shift of elevation she was slowly and carefully slipping down his thigh. Sakura whimpered softly as pangs of pleasure traveled from her lower region up her spine and into her brain. She panted heavily into his chest as her lips finally came to a pleasurable slow stop at the crook between his hips and his thigh. She tried repositioning her hips but Naruto's hands suddenly dropped from their position around her back down to her hips and forced her back down to sit. Another pang of pleasure raced up Sakura's spine and she bit her lower lip and her hands took hold of his shirt as she tried to repress the moan from escaping her mouth. _"Naruto please stop this… I know you are sleeping but please don't move anymore. I don't think I can take it more of it."_

Still panting, Sakura released her hold on Naruto's shirt as the pleasure in her lower region slowly subsided. She lifted her head to see if Naruto was still asleep and quickly found out that that was a mistake. In doing so, Sakura placed new pressure on her hips and even the miniscule movements of her hips rekindled the fire that had died down in between her legs. Sakura slammed her head back into his chest as she tightened her hold on his shirt as new and stronger waves of ecstasy ruled her body. Eyes closed and panting, Sakura prayed that Naruto wouldn't wake up. _"Kami what is going? It's taking all of my willpower to not grind against him."_

Sakura suddenly felt Naruto's hands comfortably placed onto her back. Sakura realized that Naruto's breathing had quickened and she wanted to look up but was afraid of triggering another euphoric moment. She heard Naruto yawn, "Huh Sakura-chan? Is everything alright?"

"_Don't move… don't move… Naruto please don't move your leg,"_ Sakura chanted in her mind, praying for Naruto to somehow hear her thoughts and obey without asking questions. Naruto's hands were suddenly placed on top of her shoulders and Sakura could feel herself getting pushed away from his chest. As if in slow motion, Sakura felt the pressure building between her legs and prepared for another heavenly wave to wash through her. Biting her lips she tried to repress her moaning but failed as her eyes suddenly looked upon a pair of molten blues looking worryingly at her. _"I have to do something… anything to distract him," _Sakura thought. She whimpered as she felt her climax imminent "N-Naruto-kun…," she mewled.

Through half lidded eyes Sakura saw Naruto frown and open his mouth with a question on his lips. She threw herself forward and placed her lips upon his. Sakura was elated as Naruto's tongue entered her mouth and began to tease her. His arms tightened around her and pulled her closer. She moaned into the kiss as another pang of pleasure raced up her spine. So far Sakura was able to stay in control of her body and she tried to enjoy the kiss as much as possible without loosing her self control.

They broke to catch some air and Naruto's face had turned a crimson red and Sakura could see it in his eyes that she must have had a similar expression. "So beautiful," he whispered and in this moment his voice still held the boyish innocent charm that he had once possessed before he had gone on his three year training trip with Jiraiya.

His right thigh shifted beneath Sakura and her eyes threatened to roll into the back of her head. Whimpering she looked at him and pleaded, "Naruto please stop moving around… I-I fear… I can't…" she panted. She could feel her hips intention to start grinding against Naruto. _"Distraction… I need a distraction."_ She threw herself at Naruto again, closing in for another kiss before he could ask any embarrassing questions. Her right hand slowly traveled up his face and into his hair where she took hold of it and pulled as she felt her walls spasm.

She heard Naruto grunt in response and she could feel Naruto's hands slowly and carefully exploring her body, afraid of doing something to piss her off. However, Sakura didn't mind or in fact cared at this point. She was at the peak of her climax and had all of her concentration focused in retaining her hips from grinding against him. It wasn't until his hands traveled lower towards her butt that Sakura hastily broke the kiss and stopped his hands with her own before they could find out about her dress having slipped up and over her butt.

"Sorry," Naruto muttered and averted his eyes as if a small kid was caught doing something it wasn't supposed to do.

Sakura collected her wits and took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Her right hand moved to his chin and she pulled it over so he was looking at her again. She smiled to reassure him, "It's ok Naruto-kun… I just… you know."

Questioning eyes stared at her but the rest of the face stayed disappointed, "I understand."

Sakura suddenly felt terrible and the corners of her mouth dropped, "Naruto look at me." She waited until she had his full attention. "You idiot, I love you." She placed another kiss on him. "It's just… not here and not now. This is all new to me. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded and Sakura saw his eyes fill with tears and she guessed that he finally believed that she wasn't lying to him about her feelings. She slung her arms around him and was grateful to be able to reposition herself in his lap. Looking up at his face Sakura wondered if this was the right time to ask him. She closed her eyes briefly to gather her thoughts before opening them again. "Naruto-kun, do you think we can talk now?"

Naruto looked into her green eyes. "Let's go to the castle first. We can talk when we get there. You are still shivering and we no longer have any more firewood." Naruto pushed himself off the ground and Sakura was forced to abandon the position on his lap and traded it in for standing barefooted on cold rock.

"Okay Naruto but you need to promise that we will talk once we get safely back." Sakura demanded from him.

"I promise Sakura-chan," Naruto dropped to his knees and offered his back to her. "Climb on up and we can leave."

The wind picked up as Sakura stepped closer to Naruto and brushed through her legs. She suddenly felt her underwear freezing cold and her eyes widened in shock. "Um Naruto-kun… Don't turn around okay?"

"Sure but what's the problem?"

"It's nothing," Sakura hastily replied. _"I have to get out of my wet panties before I climb on his back."_ Sakura thought as her hands slid under her dress and slipped off her panties.

"Saaakura-chan what is taking you so long?" Naruto whined and turned around.

"Don't look!" Sakura screamed frantically and tried to hasten brushing off her panties but failed miserably and tripped. Sakura fell on her back with her legs spread wide and her panties hanging loosely between her knees. She rushed to her feet, anger welling up, "Naruto I told you not to look."

Wide eyed, Naruto was staring at Sakura. He blinked away his confusion and suddenly saw an angry Sakura walk towards him. He raised his hands up in defense, "Sakura-chan I swear I didn't see anything." He made a few involuntary steps backwards. "Ne Sakura-chan, c'mon I didn't even catch a glimpse."

Sakura crossed her arms and felt an embarrassing blush forming. _"Kami, I think I just flashed Naruto."_ Sakura brushed passed him, "Whatever it can't be helped but you better not be lying to me."

Naruto chuckled uneasily and a small blush formed on his face. "I swear on my life that I did not see anything."

Resigned, Sakura sighed. "Alright let's get going." She turned to see where Naruto was and her mouth dropped. "Naruto what do you think you are doing?" She screamed as she saw him pick up her discarded panties from the ground where she had dropped them.

"Hey Sakura-chan there is something white and sticky that covers your panties…" He said as he held her panties in one hand while poking at it with his other.

Naruto wasn't allowed to finish his sentence as his face suddenly met a very angry fist. "Naruto you pervert," she screamed angrily.

Naruto impacted the wall of the ravine and was stuck up side down in the rock. His right leg twitched and his eyes had rolled back into his head. Sakura quickly ran over to him and peeled him out of the indention his body had carved. Her hands glowed green with healing chakra and she quickly healed the damages she had caused. "Naruto I am sorry… I just reacted. It's not your fault."

Naruto recovered and looked up at a worried face with pink hair. He smiled at her, "Oh-hio Sakura-chan, did you happen to catch the owner's name of that fist that just hit me?"

"Naruto you idiot…" She hugged him and buried her face into his neck. "I am sorry for hitting you."

Naruto patted her back, "Sakura-chan there is nothing embarrassing about having peed your panties. I promise I won't tell anyone that you had this accident."

Sakura stiffened and her eye twitched nervously. Hissing she retracted her face and looked at a confused Naruto, "To your information that wasn't pee..." Her hands instantly slapped over her mouth as she realized what she was about to tell him.

Naruto tilted his head, "What was it then?"

Sakura smiled innocently, "It was nothing… never mind it. Forget about it okay? Anyways, we should head out."

"I am so confused right now," Naruto stated as he was helped to his feet by Sakura. "But whatever… C'mon hop on so we can get out of this cold night."

Naruto suddenly titled his head as if he was listening to something and he frowned. He looked at Sakura, "The Kyuubi is laughing his ass off and all I understand between his giggling is that he is calling me a dense fool and a dumbass. I wonder if he is talking about your sticky panties."

"The Kyuubi?" Sakura gasped in shock. _"Damnit I didn't think about him."_ Sakura took one of Naruto's hands into her own. She looked into his eyes and gave him a pleading look, "Don't listen to him Naruto-kun. He has no idea what he is talking about."

"Uh…o-okay? Damn I didn't think I could get more confused than I am right now. Neither you or the Kyuubi are making any sense right now."

Sakura laughed uneasily, "I tell you what… One day I will explain why the Kyuubi is laughing so much but please let's just drop this train of thought. It's embarrassing."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Let's go."

Relieved, Sakura nodded and climbed onto his back. She snaked her arms over Naruto's shoulders again to steady herself and felt Naruto's strong arms support her butt. "Naruto I am sorry that I hit you again. I know I promised I would stop with that and I am trying but I think sometimes you deserve a good pounding to make sure you stay in line."

Naruto chuckled and twisted his head to look at her. "You are forgiven Sakura-chan," Naruto said and smiled.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled affectingly back at him. Her smile vanished as she saw him blush and felt his hands groping her butt. "Naruto-kun," Sakura shrieked in protest. "You really are a pervert."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Naruto added sheepishly and stopped fondling her. "I guess spending a couple years with the pervy sage rubbed off on me after all." He saw Sakura about to scold him and he smiled at her, "And don't you deny it but you have adopted a few quirks of your own from Tsunade-baa-chan."

"I hate it when you are right," Sakura muttered and snuggled against his back as Naruto raced through the meadows that surrounded them. She could already make out Kazahana-hime's castle in the far distance. "Let's just hurry back. I think I am catching a cold."

* * *

**A/N: Well ****I am stopping short again. Still didn't deliver on what I had promised but next chapter for sure. Many thanks to those two or three people that pointed out a few mistakes regarding spelling, you know who you are and sorry that those slipped by. Anyways leave your wonderful reviews.**


	20. Sakura's Feverish Night

Chapter – 19

Naruto rushed through the snow covered landscape as fast as his legs would allow. He could feel Sakura shivering on his back and every fiber in his body itched to protect her. Driven by his natural instincts to protect, Naruto had started unwillingly and unintentionally to draw upon the Kyuubi's chakra. He started sweating as his body core temperature rose drastically as the Kyuubi's demonic chakra soared through his system giving him a boost of energy. The heat radiated off him and Sakura's arms tightened their hold around him in response as her body tried to absorb his heat. "We're almost there Sakura-chan," he puffed and saw his breath condense into fog the moment it exited his mouth.

"Naruto-kun I am so cold," Sakura responded through clattering teeth.

"Just hold on Sakura-chan," Naruto pleaded with her. "I know it's cold but we are so close. Don't you dare get sick now; if you do I won't answer your questions." Naruto was hoping that appealing to her pride would stave off the inevitable but he was already sure that Sakura was slipping away from him. They had stopped briefly because Sakura kept complaining about being cold and Naruto went as far as taking off his pants for Sakura to put on. Her forehead had been burning up as Naruto had checked on her and he knew that he had to hurry before it would get worse. Having a high fever yet still being cold was not a good sign and he knew that.

So far the Kyuubi's chakra had kept him comfortable, even when he had leaned against the cold rock earlier to protect Sakura from the coldness. He had not been bothered by it but now being as good as naked even the Kyuubi was no longer a help against the biting winter cold. Naruto looked ahead and saw the castle rapidly grow in size. He had already entered the spacious garden but was still minutes away from his goal. He sighed and somehow was able to find additional reserves stored somewhere within him and Naruto accelerated. Never in his life had he gone this fast and he wondered if he could go even faster. Something within him instinctively told him that there was another level to his current speed but he couldn't grasp it. When he closed his eyes he could see a small door in his mind. The door was close but still too far to kick it open, yet with each step he did in the real world, the closer he was getting to this door in his mind.

Naruto opened his eyes again after only having them closed for a second or two and was surprised that he had gotten rather close to the castle. He saw the windows for the grand ball room still lid with light. In one of the windows a shadow was pacing back and forth and a smile crossed his face as he knew who that would be. _"Faster!"_ Naruto screamed in his mind and was another step closer to the mysterious door that had manifested deep within him.

He crashed through the window and came to a screeching halt. He whirled around to look at his teacher. Panting, he smiled at him. "Kakashi-sensei we need to get Sakura-chan to a hot bath or something. She has a really bad fever."

Kakashi was stunned at the speed Naruto had crashed through the window. He looked at his student panting, red demonic chakra slowly dissolving, and beads of sweat dropping to the floor and collecting in a small pool beneath him. His words finally registered with him as Naruto was forced to repeat himself. "Sorry," Kakashi muttered apologetically and was instantly at his student's side.

Kakashi looked at Sakura, her face as white as the snow, her eyes barely open, and her breathing had become labored. He placed a hand on her forehead and felt her burning up. He didn't hesitate, "Naruto follow me quickly. We'll bring her to her room, there is a bath and everything for her to use."

"Yes, yes," Naruto almost yelled and followed Kakashi.

Kakashi led Naruto with Sakura still on his back down a few corridors. He stopped abruptly and pushed open a door on his right. "In here quickly," he said.

Naruto entered and watched Kakashi rush through another door. Naruto quickly went to the bed and let Sakura slip of his back and onto the bed. He yanked the sheets and comforter off and tucked her under. He heard the sound of water rushing out, which was quickly followed by Kakashi cursing. "What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto called worryingly.

Naruto watched as Kakashi exited the bathroom and looked pissed, "We don't have any warm water."

"What?" Naruto screamed. "Can't you do anything about that; how about a fire jutsu to heat the water?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Won't work. We have no other choice," Kakashi stated as he studied Sakura. His left hand was on her forehead again and he sighed. He turned towards Naruto, "You need to get her out of the clothes and prepare wet bandages."

"Wh-What?" Naruto screamed again as he looked wide eyed from Kakashi to Sakura. "You want me to undress her?" He stammered in disbelief as he pointed at the pinkette. "Why?"

"Listen Naruto, I don't have time for your antics right now. Just do as I tell you." Kakashi looked sternly at the hyperactive and panicking blond that looked like he wanted to bolt. "Once you undress her, make sure you tug her in tightly under the covers. She needs to be sweating this out."

"But why undress her, if she needs to sweat?" Naruto interrupted. "Can't she just stay the way she is… you know all dressed?"

Kakashi placed two firm hands on Naruto's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Naruto she needs to sweat but she needs to be naked so that her body can breathe. We don't have the time or luxury to be conscious of what we have to do here. Just do it, trust me." Kakashi said and hoped the message got through to Naruto. He saw Naruto's eyes wander over to Sakura. "Listen, once she is tucked in go to the bathroom and make cold bandages. Just tear up a few towels and soak them in cold water. Place one on her forehead, one right above each ankle, and ideally one around her neck. Do you understand?"

Naruto blinked as he took in the information, "Yes… yes I do but why?"

"It's to prevent her blood from becoming too hot. Listen Naruto, the brain isn't build to withstand high temperatures, there is a limit and Sakura is close to reaching it and that is the only way I know on how to cool down her blood before it reaches her brain. They are the most easily accessible areas for the cold bandages to take immediate effect on the blood. Got it?" Naruto quickly nodded, "Good. Now I am going to try and find a doctor; just do as I have told you and everything will be fine."

Naruto watched Kakashi storm out of Sakura's room and he gulped as his eyes returned to looking at Sakura. He stepped closer to her and placed his left hand on her forehead and immediately pulled it back. "N-Naruto-kun," Sakura whispered feverishly, "Don't leave me Naruto."

"I am here Sakura-chan," Naruto said and quickly took hold of her right hand and squeezed it passionately hoping it would reach her. Her breathing became heavier and Naruto inhaled and closed his eyes as he took the mental step forward in undressing her. He gently pulled the covers off her and took hold of his pants that she had been wearing. He looked up into her pale face, "Please don't hurt me for doing this." He said and pulled down the pants. He dropped the pants on the floor and quickly moved up to relief her of his torn jacket. He looked at her dressed in her white dress and finally realized how beautiful she looked in the dress. Naruto swallowed visibly and hesitated as he tried to figure out how to get the dress of her.

"**First you place ****your hands on her hips,"** The Kyuubi answered Naruto's curiosity.

Naruto blinked and quickly did as the Kyuubi told him, "Ok now what?"

"**You push up of course. It's a one piece so you need to pull it over her head just like you would do with a sweater."**

"Oh that is easy," Naruto mentally answered and did just that. His hands brushed against something soft and bouncy and without thinking he looked. His eyes grew wide in terrifying fear as he realized what he had just touched. He quickly looked up at Sakura's face and realized that she had not reacted. Embarrassed and blushing like a mad man, Naruto quickly pulled the dress over Sakura's head and dropped it to the floor as well. He then took hold of the sheets and before he dared to peak he draped them over her naked form.

"**You seriously need to grow some balls Naruto,"** The Kyuubi growled. **"This is your perfect chance to relish looking at her without fearing her imminent wrath."**

"I am not a pervert," Naruto screamed at the fox and quickly rushed to the bathroom as he remembered Kakashi's instructions. He cut two larger towels into several strips of make shift bandages and soaked them in cold water. He wringed out the water to prevent the wet bandages to soak the bed and quickly placed them where Kakashi had told him.

"**Wait Naruto,"** the Kyuubi interrupted. **"In your haste you forgot a spot."**

Naruto looked at Sakura and frowned, "No I didn't."

"**Yes you did. Trust me,"** the demon said innocently. **"Just lift the covers and place a wet bandage between her legs. You know the spot that is normally covered by panties. Almost everyone forgets that that spot has a lot of blood vessels going through and therefore is perfect in lowering her temperature."**

"I don't know Kyuubi," Naruto said hesitantly. "I guess it couldn't hurt to be on the safe side."

"**Goooooooood,"** the Kyuubi hissed and tried to stifle laughter. **(A/N:** I just see Kyuubi wearing a black robe with a hood over his head cackling and chanting 'Join the Dark Side'**)**

Naruto lifted the covers and saw her legs tightly pushed together. Naruto turned red at seeing her and he placed his trembling hands on her knees. He carefully pushed them open and was suddenly greeted with something unexpected. Naruto quickly threw the covers over her again as a scene from Jiraiya's perverted books flashed through his mind as he knew what he was looking at and what the Kyuubi had wanted him to do. "Kyuubi," Naruto growled in anger.

Naruto heard the demon laugh and could have sworn the Kyuubi was rolling on the floor. Utterly embarrassed at getting tricked by the demon, Naruto tugged Sakura tightly in between the sheets and the comforter. He checked on her wet bandages and was surprised that they had already turned very warm. He took them off and cooled them with fresh water before placing them back in position. He did this every other minute until Kakashi finally returned.

The door opened silently, "How is she doing?" Kakashi asked while a surprised Naruto whipped around to look at him.

"I don't know," Naruto stated concerned. "I have to change the bandages every other minute because the moment they touch her skin, they are warm already."

"I feared as much," Kakashi answered as he studied Sakura squirming in the bed. "Has she said anything?"

Naruto lowered his head and mumbled, "She called my name and said not to leave her."

Kakashi patted Naruto's shoulder in a fatherly gesture at seeing the worried look on his face. "Don't worry Naruto, Sakura is a strong girl. She will get over this fever."

"Yes," Naruto answered but didn't look any happier or less worried. He looked at Kakashi and frowned, "Didn't you say that you were going to bring a doctor?"

Kakashi sighed, "Sorry I couldn't find one. It seems everyone has gone to sleep. There aren't any servants around either that could help me. I guess we have to do this alone."

"I'll do it Kakashi-sensei. You can go to sleep," Naruto answered without giving it a thought.

Kakashi looked surprised and simply nodded. "Alright Naruto but if something changes, wake me. I am just across the hall. By the way don't you have any spare clothes to wear?"

"Oh yeah right," Naruto slapped his forehead. "I totally forgot that I left my bag in the ball room earlier tonight when I intervened with those assassins. By the way, have you found anything out about that?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Nothing and it seems Kazahana-hime doesn't want our help in this matter either but I was able to talk to her new husband and he would like for us to stay for a while. And we will, especially now that Sakura has gotten sick. But more about this tomorrow." Kakashi yawned and made to leave. "Remember, if something changes with her condition, get me right away."

"Yes sensei," Naruto spoke and watched Kakashi leave. Naruto checked on the bandages again and sighed as he felt them warm to his touch again. He pulled them off and went back into the bathroom. He placed the freshly cooled bandages upon Sakura's forehead, ankles, and neck. "Might as well get my bag from the ball room now," Naruto muttered and made a quick hand seal to call forth a shadow clone that returned minutes later with his bag before puffing out of existence again.

The time between changing the cold bandages had lengthened and Naruto checked Sakura's forehead with his hand again to find it not has hot anymore. He replaced the cold bandages again and then slowly dimmed the lights in the room. He pulled a chair closer to the bed and made himself as comfortable as possible. He took Sakura's right hand in between his own and held it protectively.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura awoke from a feverish dream and blinked with her eyes as she stared up into an unfamiliar ceiling. She shuttered as a chill ran through her body before it was replaced with a heat wave. Her face felt hot and Sakura knew she had caught a fever. She sighed as she instantly felt depressed at the self diagnostic.

Only then did she realize that her right hand was being held. She twisted her head and saw a mess of blond hair lying right next to her hand. She smiled genuinely as she saw Naruto's hands holding hers and heard light snoring. She pried her hand carefully out of his and brushed through his wild mane.

Naruto felt someone going through his hair and he groaned as he was pulled from his slumber. He smacked his lips a couple times and slowly opened his eyes as he dispelled the sleep from them. The voice of an angel spoke up softly, "Morning sleepy head."

He turned his head to look at a weak smiling Sakura. Her head twisted on her pillow so she could look at him. He returned her smile with one of his own and he yawned, "Morning Sakura-chan."

"What happened?" Sakura asked him as she tried to remember what happened the night before. Images of the two kissing passionately while surrounded by snow flashed through her mind and added additional heat to her already warm face. "Did you carry me back here all the way?"

Naruto nodded and quickly sat upright which forced Sakura to pull her hand out of his hair. Concern reflected in his eyes, he scooted closer to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Sakura answered weakly. She looked up into his blue eyes and quickly lost herself within them. She was pulled back to reality when she felt his hand on her forehead checking her temperature. She chuckled at the gesture and decided to tease him. "And what is my condition Doctor Naruto?"

Naruto quickly pulled back his hand. He scratched his head and grinned, "Um… you still have a fever."

Sakura watched Naruto quickly get up and walk into the bathroom and she blushed at seeing him walk around in his boxers and black shirt. She heard water running and saw how he returned with new cold bandages. He replaced the old ones and sat back down on the chair. "Naruto-kun why are you only in your boxers? What happened to your pants?"

"Um…" Naruto started. "You don't remember?" A shook of her head followed and he sighed. "Well you were freezing on the way back so we stopped. You were already burning up and your legs were ice cold. I slipped out of my pants and gave them to you."

Sakura smiled, "Aw that is so sweet of you." She struggled to sit up as she pushed her elbows into the fluffy mattress.

Naruto blushed at hearing her and was curious as he watched her struggle to sit up. He made to help her but a scowl on her face told him to back off. So Naruto let her suffer through her own pride and watched as Sakura was succeeding in pushing herself higher.

Sakura could feel the fabric of the sheets slowly slip down from her shoulders and frowned as she could feel the sheets on every part of her body, even those that were normally covered with clothing but she ignored it telling herself it was just her imagination. She willed her arms to push further and she finally was able to sit up right. She turned her face to smile at Naruto.

Naruto watched her sit up and smiled at her stubbornness. What happened next was unexpected to both of them. As Sakura was sitting erect in bed, the sheets slowly slipped down her shoulders and down her frame. Naruto almost had a heart attack as he remembered that Sakura was completely in the nude under the sheets. He watched as if the sheets slipped down in slow motion and he swore he felt a blood vessel pop in his nose at seeing the wonderful sight of her luscious round breasts slowly getting exposed. Her nipples hardened as they made contact with the colder air and Naruto didn't know what to do. Instincts of self preservation took over and Naruto squeezed his eyes shut hoping Sakura wouldn't go ballistic on him but what he did next made him wish he had never undressed Sakura in the first place. His hands shot forward and were quickly placed over her firm breasts as to protect them from prying eyes. The soft touch of them was mind robbing and he could feel blood slowly pool in his lower region.

Sakura didn't know what was happening to her. One minute Naruto was acting normal and the next as Sakura's brain was still trying to figure out why her breasts were exposed to cold air, Naruto had his eyes shut tightly. She blinked in confusion and was about to ask when his hands suddenly shot forward and she felt their rough yet gentle touch on her chest. Stunned, Sakura looked down at herself to see herself completely naked and exposed with Naruto's hand firmly covering her bosoms.

Sakura shrieked as she finally realized what had happened. She slapped Naruto's away and pulled the sheets up to her neck. "W-W-What do you think you're doing Naruto?"

Naruto exhaled as he felt his hands getting slapped away and he gave Sakura another couple of seconds before he carefully opened one eye first. When he saw that it was relatively safe he opened the other. "I am sorry Sakura-chan, I-I just reacted without thinking."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed at him in anger. "How dare you just use the first opportunity to…" Sakura breathed heavily in anger as her mind was racing. "How can you just touch me there?"

"Sakura please calm down," Naruto pleaded with the furious pinkette. "Keep your voice down unless you want Kakashi-sensei to hear everything."

At hearing Kakashi's name, Sakura lowered her voice but she was still furious. "Why am I naked?"

Naruto shifted uneasily on the chair he was sitting on, knowing fair well he was in slugging distance of Sakura's fists. "Kakashi told me to undress you last night because you were burning up. He said we needed to do that or else you might receive brain damages. I am sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't want to do it but I didn't know what to do. I couldn't take the risk of you getting hurt." Naruto said as he tried to calm the raging woman in front of him. "I couldn't let you get hurt again because of me," he quietly added as Sakura continued to scold him.

Sakura heard the last bit and she quickly shut her mouth and looked at the pain stricken face of Naruto. She sighed, "Well at least you did it and not Kakashi-sensei." She saw his mood lighten and she opened her mouth again, "but you should have warned me or at least stopped me from sitting up. What kind of friend are you?"

Naruto looked at his hands that were placed into his lap, the phantom touch of feeling Sakura's round and firm breasts still fresh in his hands. "I am sorry Sakura-chan, I-I simply forgot."

Sakura frowned and lifted her sheets so she could take a look and she sighed at seeing herself completely naked. She looked at Naruto, "Y-You didn't do anything perverted last night with me did you?"

Naruto felt the hard stare on him as he tried to resist blushing as he remembered seeing her private area and accidentally touching her breasts as he was taking care of her. He shook his head quickly, "Of course not and I looked away as best as I could."

Sakura debated for a while if she should punish Naruto or if she should let it slide. She still felt tired and even if she wanted to hit Naruto, she knew she didn't have the strength right now. Her body felt so weak from the fever that was ravaging her and was glad that she had enough energy to yell at him. "Whatever," Sakura started finally after a very long and uncomfortable pause. "Could you walk outside for a few minutes? I want to go to the bathroom and … um… you know slip into some clothes." She finished quickly.

Naruto eagerly nodded and jumped from the chair. He bent down to pick up a pile of clothes, "I will ask if they can clean the dress for you. You looked very nice in it." He added while smiling and exited through the door and out into the hallway.

Sakura blushed at hearing the compliment and when she was sure Naruto wouldn't enter again, she slipped out of the covers and weakly dragged herself to the bathroom. On the way, she unpacked fresh underwear and a shirt and slipped them on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto returned after what seemed like forever to Sakura. She was lying back in her bed with the sheets ending around her stomach region while wearing a plain red t-shirt. She had her pillows puffed up so she could lean against the headboard of the bed. She was currently reading a book she had picked out of her bag as the door to her room opened. She saw Naruto enter with a large tray of what smelled like soup and her belly instantly growled.

Naruto chuckled at hearing her hungry gurgling. "Oh-o, I guess I am coming at the opportune moment." He smiled from ear to ear as he placed the tray on the chair he had used, "Kakashi says 'Hello' and Kazahana-hime said that the doctor will stop by soon to check up on you. I also spoke to her about your dress and she told me that she would take care of it." Naruto frowned and tilted his head as he picked up the soup and carefully offered it to Sakura. "You know it was weird… when I was on the way over here with the soup, I could have sworn I heard someone scream and sob uncontrollably."

Sakura gratefully took the soup from Naruto and smirked, "Oh? And what did you hear specifically?"

"It sounded like 'No my masterpiece' or something," Naruto shrugged.

Sakura was amused and knew that the scream Naruto had heard must have been the dressmaker. She made a mental note to go visit him and apologize for the condition of the dress. She then finally tasted her first spoonful and instantly loved the soup. "Hey this tastes great."

"Yup it does," Naruto answered cheerfully and offered her some bread.

Naruto filled Sakura in on what had happened at the wedding party after they had left. She listened intently and studied the Blond sitting on her bed not that far away from her. His eyes sparkled each time they looked at her and she could always see a small smile on his lips when he wasn't talking. "Naruto, do you mind if we talk now?" Sakura asked him as she handed back the empty bowl.

Naruto's demeanor turned less joyful and he looked into her green orbs filled with hope. He sighed and knew he was defeated. Those jaded pearls could strip down his walls with just a glance and he always felt naked under their intense gaze. He knew that Sakura was doing all of this unintentionally but that didn't make it any less true for him. Even when she was smiling at him and her happiness was reflected in her eyes, somehow he always felt like he was being studied, examined, assessed, and picked apart. In her eyes, he always saw himself naked, defeated by whatever they asked of him. He couldn't resist their charm for long. The spell they cast upon him always struck true to his heart. It was one of the few quirks he hated in her but at the same time loved above all. In her eyes, he was himself, he was Naruto. He was not the demon container, he was not anybody; he was someone important that meant something to her.

He thought back to the day he had decided to leave Konoha, to leave her. He had been so hurt by her words, the ones where she said she was afraid of him, afraid of getting hurt by him but never did he see or feel those fears when he stared into her jaded orbs, not even on that day. But he was too blind, too hurt to realize and perhaps the grief for his late sensei was part of why he had missed that crucial fact that her eyes had never hated or feared him.

"Naruto-kun," She interrupted his day dreaming.

He blinked and smiled. Concentrating on her soft pink lips and was overcome with the urge to lick them, to press his lips against hers. He wanted to taste her again and savor everything but this wasn't the time or the place. She was sick and she was waiting for an answer from him. He forced his eyes away from her lips and he looked at her, "Sure. Let's talk."

He watched her eyes instantly lid up with joy. Ever since Sasuke had betrayed Konoha, seeing Sakura this joyful was a true bliss and a rare glimpse at the otherwise emotionless expressions she normally carried during her day to day life. A mask of reservations was constantly placed over her beautiful face and Naruto was one of the few who were blessed at knowing the true Sakura. "What do you want to know?" He asked as he sat on her bed and turned towards her.

Sakura looked at the ceiling as she tapped with her finger against her lips in thought. Naruto saw the miniscule movements, her finger tapping her soft lips, the soft movements of her delicate throat as she swallowed, and the brief flaring of her nose as she breathed. Oh how he wanted to jump on her this very instance but he resisted. He waited patiently for her to ask her first question. "What happened between you and that Yomiko girl?"

Startled at this unexpected question Naruto sweated as Sakura's attention was on him. He scratched his head nervously. "How should I start…?" He mumbled. "After I left Konoha, I decided to stop by at the old man's hut for some of the best seafood ramen. I know that place because Jiraiya and I had spent a few weeks down there training once. I met Yomiko when I got there again. I guess she fell in love with me and she begged me to take her with me but I refused. I told her it was too dangerous and I had trouble convincing her at first but I managed." He smiled uneasily as he remembered the kiss he had shared with Yomiko and swimming with her naked in the ocean. _"It's best Sakura-chan doesn't know about those incidents."_ Naruto thought. "Um, if you don't mind me asking but how come you know of her?"

Sakura was quiet as she digested what Naruto had told her and she sighed before looking into his eyes, only to look away again. "I blackmailed Pakkun into telling me where he and Kakashi had seen you. I went after you, I left Konoha just like you did and found that shack. I spoke to her and when I asked her if she knew where you had gone to, she went psycho on me. After that the old man kicked me out and I was forced to leave knowing nothing. She was babbling about something of her willingly giving herself to you, yet you refused." Sakura looked at him and saw Naruto suddenly sit very stiffly. She smiled mischievously, "Care to explain that to me?"

Naruto shook his head, "No. Sorry but nothing did happen and I think it is best we leave it at that."

"Oh?" Sakura mused and raised a brow. She let him sweat some more before she continued. "Whatever… Next question… What were you doing here in the Land of Snow?"

Naruto chuckled, "That's easy… training of course."

Sakura sighed at the obvious answer, "Yes but with whom and where?"

"You might not want to believe me but it was with some crazy monk in the middle of the northern glacier fields." Naruto answered and frowned as he remembered. "That monk had some serious issues and honestly I still don't know why I went to see him but Kyuubi told me that it would help me get stronger."

**-- Flashback Begins --**

Naruto was fighting his way deeper into the blizzard. Squeezing his eyes shut as much as possible to protect them from the cold wind. "Damnit Kyuubi, when are we going to get out of this forsaken blizzard? I am fucking freezing and hungry. How long have I been fighting my way through this frozen hell?"

**"Relax kid, you're getting closer."**

"Closer?" Naruto mocked. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

**"Seriously Naruto you need to learn patience."**

"I am patient." Naruto started berating the fox demon, "I have been patient for a long time but this is fucking ridiculous. What the hell is going on in that brain of yours?"

The demon smiled. **"Trust me kid, you do not want to know."**

"Whatever," Naruto growled. He continued to trudge through the blizzard that was raging all around him. Concentrating on placing one foot in front of the other, Naruto slowly turned on his auto pilot and slowly drifted away in his thoughts. Turning inward, Naruto tried to remember the one person that had always brightened his day and made him forget about all his worries. _"I miss you Ero-sennin. What in the world did you think about going off by yourself? Why didn't you tell me?"_

**"Naruto you fool! Pay attention!"** The Kyuubi roared interrupting his thoughts.

"W-What the fuck?" Naruto answered startled as he felt the snow beneath him give. He was falling and quickly hit something hard and cold. Shocked, Naruto opened his eyes and found himself sliding down icy walls. The colour of the ice was a very light blue and was beautifully dangerous. Naruto went through several sharp twist and turns as he continued to slide into a dark abyss that opened up beneath him. The walls of ice slowly lost colour and the light started dimming as Naruto rushed deeper into the ice. "I am going to fucking die!" Naruto screamed as he began to realize the impossible situation he was in.

"Kyuubi what the fuck am I going to do?" Naruto screamed in anger at feeling helpless as his descend continued. By now it was almost as dark as night and Naruto could barely make out anything. Suddenly Naruto felt his bottom leave the cold icy wall he was sliding on and found his body quickly in free fall. He was surrounded by pitch black darkness. Arms flailing helplessly, Naruto closed his eyes. "This is it," he muttered. "I am going to die in a fucking glacier because of some dumbass fuzz ball."

**"You do know this is ****your entire fault for not paying attention,"** the demon replied and resigned to his fate. **"Well it was nice knowing you."**

"What the hell?" Naruto blurted out. "You're just going to give up? YOU? The goddamn Kyuubi no Yoko is giving up? You're going to accept fate and just die with me? Who the fuck are you and what the fuck did you do to the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox that is feared by all?"

Naruto heard the demon chuckle. **"Oh, so now I am important for you? I feel so honoured."**

"Shut it you stupid fox. It's your entire fault that we're going to die," Naruto growled. "Speaking of dying... any idea when we will ever reach the bottom?"

**"What makes you think I can see anything? I only see what you see and I don't sense anything either."** Naruto knew the Kyuubi was shrugging.

"How about you do something?" Naruto started and was interrupted when he suddenly slammed into something hard and cold. He heard his bones shatter upon the impact, blood pooled in his mouth, and his head was ringing. If he could have seen in this darkness, Naruto would have realized he was drifting into unconsciousness as his eyelids closed. His heart beat was thumping weakly and slowing down.

**"Oi!"** The demon peaked up from where he laid. "**You sure are one complicated son of a bitch."**

Naruto opened his eyes as he stood in front of the cage of the Kyuubi. Naruto smirked as he felt his life force ebb away, "Guess that's it fuzz ball. It was fun knowing you and I am glad I can die knowing that you will never harm an innocent soul again in my world."

The demon roared with laughter.** "What makes you think I am going to let you die? I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, the legendary Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, I am death incarnate and I will get my revenge one way or another."** With those words the Kyuubi slammed his massive body against the seal. He unleashed his rage and fury upon the seal and used his entire might to push his chakra through the cracks of the seal. The red chakra slowly escaped and pooled in front of Naruto. It was slowly taking the form of the Kyuubi but unlike last time, this Kyuubi was huge. Gone was the small Kyuubi that had walked around in Naruto's mindset, gone was the cheerful and talking fox, and in its place stood a Kyuubi that didn't speak. This new chakra apparition grew and slowly began to tower over Naruto.

Eyes wide in fear, Naruto stammered. "You! How can you escape that seal?" Naruto slowly backed away from the growing apparition.

Dark laughter echoed through the mindset, **"I am not escaping. I am merely pushing as much chakra as I can through the cracks."**

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto shouted as he saw the demon's red eyes still behind the seal.

**"You will find out,"** The Kyuubi answered. **"NOW!"**

Naruto wanted to run away from the monstrous apparition before him, an evil aura of rage and fury emanating off it. "No, stay away you beast." Naruto shouted at the apparition as he saw it move towards him. With an evil grin, the Kyuubified chakra form leaped upon Naruto. Snarling, the fox snatched at Naruto only to be absorbed by Naruto's body. Naruto screamed in pain as he felt the massive chakra invade his body. He was burning up from the inside and his hands were now tearing at his clothes and flesh in hopes to bring a stop to the burning sensation that plagued every cell of his body. All the while he could hear the Nine-Tailed Fox manically laugh and to its evil cackling Naruto passed into the world of the dreams.

Naruto groaned and rubbed his head instinctively as he awoke to the feeling of lying on something uncomfortably hard and cold. He opened his eyes and was greeted by darkness. "Where the hell am I?" He muttered as he tasted dried blood in his mouth. He shifted uncomfortably and slowly pushed himself to sit. Every part of his body, every muscle, every bone was screaming in pain as he moved. Wincing at the piercing pain, Naruto struggled to stand and almost slipped as he lost his balance while he finally got to stand on his feet. "What the hell happened?" He asked and heard an echo of his question.

**"****Idiot, you almost killed us,"** the Kyuubi roared and pushed his presence into Naruto's mind.

"What?" Naruto asked surprised. "I don't understand."

The Kyuubi sighed, **"Do I really need to spell out it for you?"**

"Shut up just give me a minute to collect myself. Geez it's not like I fall to my death everyday you know." Naruto yelled and stopped as his memory caught up with him. "Oh!"

**"Oh? That is all you have to say? How about a fucking thank you? ****I exhausted myself in forcing as much chakra through this blasted seal to heal your sorry ass. A thank you would sure go a long way you ungrateful pup."**

"Pfft," Naruto scoffed. "As if I need to thank you fuzz ball. You had no other choice otherwise you would have died as well."

**"Ungrateful pup,"** the Kyuubi sneered.

"Whatever," Naruto started saying and suddenly felt an intense chakra presence heading towards him. "What the hell?"

**"Oh shit,"** the Kyuubi muttered. **"Listen Naruto get ready to fight for your life."**

"What the fuck are you talking about? Who am I going to fight? And more importantly how am I going to see in this fucking darkness?"

Before the Kyuubi could reply, Naruto was overcome by the intense chakra presence. He was forced to his knees as if gravity had turned against him. Naruto pushed with all his might to stand upright but the pressure on him only increased. As he continued to strain himself he saw an eerie purple glow spread out ahead of him. He waited and watched carefully as the source of said glow came closer and his eyes went wide when he was able to make out the black shape of a man walk towards him.

Naruto was able to see the chakra said person was emitting with his own eyes and was astonished at seeing the chakra lash out around the man. The purple chakra was so intense that it was used as a light source in this darkness and finally cast the dark surroundings Naruto had fallen in, into a menacing purplish hue. For the first time Naruto was able to see where he was and he was astonished at finding himself deep within the glacier fields. He was standing inside a monster of a cavern the size it could fit five Kyuubis inside and there would still be ample room to move around. Naruto was surrounded by ice that reflected the purple glow of the man's chakra throughout the cavern.

"Damnit what the hell is going on," Naruto cursed and started calling forth his own chakra in desperation. Very slowly Naruto realized that the pressure he was feeling slowly ebbed away as his own chakra began to soar.

**"Naruto you need to call upon my chakra if you wish to survive this fight."** The Kyuubi growled.

"No, never!" Naruto answered through gritted teeth as he finally stood upright again. His knees were still shaking under the intense pressure. He saw the man approach Naruto calmly and came to a stop several tens of meters in front of him.

Naruto studied the man and saw that the stranger had his eyes closed and was wearing a simple white robe. Intrigued at the person that stood before him and the power he emitted, Naruto stepped forward. "You wouldn't happen to be the monk I've been looking for?"

The moment Naruto lifted his foot, the eyes of the man snapped open and revealed rage filled purple eyes. Naruto instantly stopped and swallowed. Hesitantly Naruto repeated himself, "Hey you wouldn't happen to be a monk or at least know where I may find one here?"

"Yes," the mysterious man spoke. His voice dark and calculating while his vision felt like it was piercing Naruto's soul.

Naruto tilted his head, "Yes you are the monk or yes you know where I can find him?"

"Yes," the man repeated.

Naruto frowned and turned inward, "Kyuubi is that the monk you told me about?" But Naruto was surprised at seeing the Kyuubi cower behind his cage. "What the hell?" Naruto shouted in surprise at seeing the monstrous fox demon terrified.

**"B-B-Behind you,"** the Kyuubi replied.

Naruto turned and jumped back at seeing the stranger suddenly stand mere meters away from him. "What the hell..."

However, Naruto wasn't allowed to finish as the Kyuubi's paws rushed forward through the bars of the cage and clasped around the Blond shinobi. **"I got you now boy,"** the demon roared victoriously.

Naruto struggled to get free of the deadly embrace he found himself in but couldn't. He felt himself being dragged into the cage and finally stood in front of the magnificent Kyuubi no Yoko. "Well fuck," Naruto stated at being mere inches away from the fox's snout. Naruto saw the demon smile viciously and Naruto sighed, "Well? What are you waiting for? Finish it already."

However, before the Kyuubi could do anything the dark calculating voice of the stranger echoed through Naruto's mind. "Fight me boy. Show me the strength of your resolve."

Naruto blinked and suddenly found himself outside the cage again. The Kyuubi roared in anger and slammed his massive frame against the cage only to be repelled by the seal. **"No! Get back here you inbred pup."**

Naruto didn't understand what was going on but he suddenly felt an intense pressure on his chest. He quickly returned his attention back to the real world and found the stranger's fist stuck in his chest. "What the fuck," Naruto blinked and stumbled back as the stranger pulled out his bloody fist from Naruto's chest.

The man's purple chakra flared. "Fight me," he screamed as insanity flashed through his purplish eyes.

Naruto clutched his chest as he felt the Kyuubi roar in anger and desperation. The Kyuubi's chakra suddenly flared to life within Naruto and starting burning through his system. "Kyuubi what is happening?"

**"Silence fool,"** the demon barked. **"Use my chakra, use every ounce of it. Do not hesitate, do not think, and most importantly do not surrender."**

"Are you insane?" Naruto shouted in his mind. "I don't want to use your chakra to defeat this man. I can do this without your help."

**"Fool! You have no idea who you are facing,"** the Kyuubi abruptly stopped and Naruto felt a burst of chakra coming towards him.

Reflexes trained over the years took over and Naruto instantly rolled to the side. His eyes went wide when he saw a ray of purple chakra shoot pass him. Naruto got to his feet and took a fighting stance. His right foot was placed in front of him, while he twisted his hips so his left leg was situated behind him. His arms raised in a defensive position that would allow him to parry an attack and strike without a moments notice upon the stranger. Naruto smiled as he felt his chest wound heal with the help of the Kyuubi's chakra. He rolled his head on his shoulders and cracked his neck vertebra. "I take it you are the monk you crazy old man?"

The person nodded and took his own fighting stance, one that Naruto had never seen before. Naruto didn't have to wait long for the monk to attack. With speed rivalling Rock Lee and Mighty Guy, the monk shot forward and lunged for Naruto.

Deciding blocking his attacks at this speed would be unwise; Naruto rolled to the side again and in the process went to swipe away the legs of the monk. The monk however jumped over Naruto's leg and turned to face the Leaf shinobi. **"Damnit Naruto you have to use my chakra,"** the Kyuubi interrupted Naruto's thought of having an easy fight with this monk. **"This guy is just playing with you like a cat plays with a mouse. Don't underestimate him, he is very dangerous."**

Naruto chuckled at the Kyuubi's words and received a quizzing raise of an eye brow from the monk. "The Kyuubi no Yoko that is sealed within me tells me to use his powers to defeat you but I don't think so. I will defeat you with my own powers."

The monk smiled, "You should heed his warning child." With that the monk's chakra spiked further.

Naruto's eyes went wide, "What the..." Naruto dropped to his knees buckled over in pain. The Kyuubi's chakra that had been circulating his system suddenly started leaking and lashing out. "Kyuubi what are you doing?"

**"I am not doing anything,"** the Kyuubi replied. **"My chakra is responding to the monk's chakra."**

"Damn," Naruto grunted. "I-I am loosing control. The rage, the bloodlust, it's just too much." Naruto's features were turning feline. His fangs grew, his hands turned to claws, and his whisker marks and hair became more defined. Last to change were Naruto's eyes. Where once his sapphire blues were, were now red ones. Naruto growled and attacked.

Naruto and the monk started trading punches and quickly went on to ninjutsu and other ninja arts. After several days of continued fighting with no rest Naruto was getting exhausted, "Damn what kind of chakra sponge is that guy?"

**"Now you know how your enemies have felt,"** the Kyuubi chuckled. **"Watch it kid, duck and roll to your left."**

Naruto did as the Kyuubi had told him and evaded a devastating kick that shattered part of the frozen ground. Shards of frozen ice showered upon Naruto from the explosive impact. "Damn this guy is tough. Thanks Kyuubi that was a life saver."

**"Don't mention it boy. I promised you that I would help you getting stronger****, to take your revenge on the Akatsuki and this is the only way I know off."**

"I really appreciate it," Naruto huffed as he dodged another attack by the monk. "But isn't this life and death brawl I am having a little over the top?"

**"****Nonsense boy, this is the only way for a Jinchuriki to really become powerful. You finally got yourself under control after the fox cloak appeared but you need a lot more training."**

"If you say so," Naruto quickly made a few hand signs and summoned several shadow clones. "Time to step this up then," Naruto said as he grinned.

Naruto felt another surge in the monks chakra which was immediately followed by his own chakra replying. Another surge of Kyuubi chakra pushed out and Naruto knew the chakra cloak had finally grown the first tail. Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt his bloodlust rising higher.

**-- Flashback Ends --**

Sakura listened intently at Naruto's description of meeting the crazed monk. "And you did this for almost an entire month non stop?" She asked in astonishment.

"Yup," Naruto answered proudly.

"So how many tails can you control now?" Sakura wanted to know.

"I still lose control when the fourth tail forms. I mean I was in control before as well but I always ended fighting like a crazed animal with no strategy and pure strength. Now I can use the Kyuubi's chakra as if it were my own and still be able to fight using my skills." Naruto answered. "However, controlling the fourth tail is still far away. The Kyuubi tells me that my body simply can't handle the massive amount of chakra that suddenly becomes available to me. With more training and more time though, he said that I should be able to stay in control eventually." Naruto added.

"Oh I see," Sakura said gloomily. "But what about the damage you do to your body? Naruto, you transform into this Kyuubi hybrid and you loose all your human features. If you continue to do that, eventually…" Sakura was fighting back tears. "Eventually you're going to die because your body can't regenerate anymore."

"I'll find a way," Naruto answered softly and squeezed one of Sakura's hands reassuringly. "Trust me."

Sakura nodded and offered a sincere smile. "So how did you get away from that monk?"

Naruto laughed uneasily and scratched his head, "Well…How should I tell you without being punched through a wall." Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. "The fourth tail formed and I lost control. Apparently I blasted a huge hole into the massive ice ceiling of the cavern I was trapped in and jumped out. Eventually when I was far away from the monk and the Kyuubi's chakra wasn't responding to the monk anymore, I lost consciousness. Later I woke up and was back to my old self and the Kyuubi told me what had happened."

"Wow sounds like you had some fun." She smiled at him warmly but Naruto could tell she was hiding her true feelings from him and decided to ignore it.

Naruto looked at Sakura who was currently chewing on her lower lip as her eyes were cast down. Naruto followed her line of sight and saw that she was nervously shifting around her fingers. His lips curved upwards at seeing her nervous and poked her against the forehead, "What's your next question?"

"Don't do that," Sakura complained as she rubbed the spot on her forehead where Naruto had touched her. "I don't like to be touched there, let alone be reminded of how big it is."

"Sorry," Naruto muttered and didn't dare to hold eye contact with her.

Sakura giggled at seeing him pout, "Naruto-kun you don't have to apologize. I never told you that I don't like to be touched there."

"Right," he said enthusiastically and offered her a bright smile as his radiant blue eyes threatened to consume her.

Her heart skipped a beat and was instantly mesmerized by the sapphire pearls. She tilted her head to the side and dreamily sighed at the sight of his bright innocent smile. She shook her head as the corners of her mouth were barely containing a full blown smirk. "Naruto, I am sorry but I promise that this will be my last question. I really want to know what Itachi was doing inside of you. Is he something you created or?" She let the rest of the question hang in the air as she patiently waited for Naruto to show some form of reaction.

Naruto's face instantly turned emotionless as Sakura asked the question. His radiant eyes had turned dull as if someone had switched off a light bulb. He placed his hands together in his lap and looked down at his hands. He could have sworn they were shaking but if they were, Sakura didn't seem to care or see it. Naruto let out a heavy sigh before looking into Sakura's jaded eyes that watched him with worry. "Sakura-chan, do you remember the day we went after Sasuke? The day we ran into that Tobi from Akatsuki."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly at hearing Sasuke's name. She nodded quickly not wanting to interrupt Naruto. He saw the slight reaction in her eyes and his heart suddenly pained. "As you know, we were so close that day. I had my shadow clones looking for him everywhere. What I didn't tell anyone is that I ran into Itachi that day. I attacked him and he caught me in one of his genjutsu. He told me that he didn't come to fight but that he wanted to talk. He asked me why I cared so much for Sasuke and I told him. I told him that Sasuke is like a brother to me and that I would be a better brother than Itachi ever could be. In return, Itachi smiled. Why? I do not know but before he left me, he transferred some of his power over to me."

"Why didn't you tell me of this sooner?" Sakura snapped at him. "How can you keep something like that away from me? Naruto-kun, I thought we were a team. You should have told me."

"I am sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he looked hurt at her harsh tone. "I didn't know what to say. I thought if Konoha would find out that they would lock me up for good. Not only do I hold the Kyuubi in me but now also partially the powers of one of the strongest Uchiha to ever exist. What would you have done?" Naruto asked accusingly.

Sakura shied away from the angry and desperate look Naruto was giving her. She bit her lower lip, "I don't know Naruto. I-I might have done the same." She waited a bit before looking at the Blond sitting next to her bed. "D-Do you know what the power is for and why Itachi gave it to you?"

Ashamed at his outburst, Naruto couldn't look at the pinkette and shook his head. "I think the Kyuubi might know or at least has some idea but he hasn't told me."

Sakura then saw Naruto's shaking hands. She carefully moved her own hands over and gently covered them between her own. She saw Naruto jerk at her sudden touch and looked at her surprised. She smiled warmly, "Do you have a theory?"

"I-I think it's for the time when I will have to face Sasuke again. Maybe it's a way to prevent me from falling into those bloody sharingan induced genjutsu." Naruto stammered.

"Well let's hope so," Sakura answered and warmly squeezed his hands.

Both sat like that for what seemed to be a while, hands together and staring intently into each others' eyes. Naruto blushed, "Um… Sakura-chan I am sorry about earlier."

Sakura frowned, "About what?"

"You know," Naruto started only to stop. He looked away in shame, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "F-For touching your breasts earlier… I think I better leave you alone. You look like you need more rest and I promised Kakashi that I would tell him what I had been up to." Naruto quickly added and slipped off her bed.

Startled, Sakura watched Naruto scurry out of the room but before the door could close Sakura yelled after him, "Thank you Naruto."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been several days now that Naruto had returned with Sakura. He was currently sitting on the roof of one of the many high towers that were part of Kazahana-hime's castle. Wrapped into a black winter coat that he had been given by Kazahana's dress maker, Naruto looked out over the snow covered landscape taking in the beauty the season represented. Naruto heard a soft thud next to him and without looking he smiled, "Are you sure it's safe to be out in the elements already?"

Sakura slid down to sit next to him and followed his gaze. She was wearing her precious pink winter cloak and made sure she was protected from the cold before she turned to look at Naruto. "The doctor gave me a clean bill of health and I still hadn't thanked you properly for taking care of me."

Naruto's heart started beating faster as he saw Sakura leaned over. Her eyes closed and her pink lips perked cutely. The soft and wet kiss that was placed upon his cheek instantly froze as the cold wind tore at the spot as she retreated and the inner demon in Naruto screamed for more. Naruto sighed in disappointment. He didn't know what to do or how to talk to Sakura about what had transpired several days ago. He could still feel and taste her kisses on his lips and his heart and mind wanted to scream his affection out to the world but at the same time dark black doubts were gnawing away on his feelings for the pinkette. He loved her and somehow deep down he knew that Sakura was finally returning his affection. One of his dreams was finally coming to pass but he couldn't shrug the feeling that she wasn't ready yet. He never wanted to forgive her so quickly but each time he looked into her passionate eyes, the anger simply vanished into thin air, unable for Naruto to hold on to it and show her how much she really had hurt him.

Sakura was watching the deep frown on Naruto's face deepen further and knew he was in thinking about something that was bothering him. Kakashi had asked her if she had an idea of why their normal hyperactive teammate had been sporting a frown for several days now. She didn't know but she believed she had an idea, especially if he felt as confused as she did about the kisses they had shared. She had been patiently waiting for him to muster the courage to approach her about it but had come to realize that perhaps it was up to her to do so. Sakura, however, felt equally as unconfident and insecure about asking Naruto how he felt about her, just like she felt about him. She mentally sighed and turned her face to look at him. She licked her lips in anticipation and nervousness. "Um Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei told me that you haven't been sleeping well. May I ask why?"

Naruto was torn out of his thoughts and turned his face to look at the girl next to him. Surprised at seeing her study him, he swallowed nervously. "S-Sure Sakura-chan," Naruto stammered as his eyes drifted along her tender curves that were currently hidden behind a thick pink cloak.

"I hear that you have been sleeping in Kakashi's room," Sakura started. "How come you didn't take your own room?"

"Because Kazahana-hime couldn't give me a room on your floor and I wanted to be nearby in case you needed help," Naruto answered and blushed. "And Kakashi is too lazy to move and his snoring is what keeps me awake at night. The couch I am crashing on isn't helping either." He smiled.

"_Gosh he is so cute when he is innocent,"_ Sakura thought as she was suppressing her own blush at hearing Naruto's declaration of not wanting to let her stay too far away from him. "Well, I am fine now so you really should think about getting your own room."

Naruto looked out over the landscape again and mumbled, "Yea I guess I can."

He missed Sakura's dejected expression. _"Sakura you idiot, say something. You don't really want him away from you."_ Her inner self screamed at her. Sakura stammered, "U-Um Naruto-kun, you can sleep in my room if you want."

"What?" Naruto blurted as he turned towards her, his face turning red at her suggestion.

"I-I mean you can use my couch," Sakura quickly added. "I don't snore and… and that way you are still close to me in case I need help."

"A-Are you sure?" Naruto asked perplexed. "You just said that you were healthy."

"Well… it's… um," Sakura placed her face in between her hands to hide her growing blush. "I don't mind you sleeping in my room." _"Please say yes Naruto-kun."_ Sakura prayed in her mind.

"Oh-okay," Naruto answered looking stunned at the pink haired woman next to him. _"What the hell happened to Sakura-chan?"_ He wondered.

"_YES!"_ Inner Sakura screamed. Sakura threw herself at Naruto and felt him stiffen in her embrace. She quickly broke it and made to straighten her clothes. She looked down, "Sorry about that."

"No-No it's alright," Naruto answered automatically as he was staring at her in total confusion.

"Well I better get out of this cold wind before I have a relapse," Sakura said as she got up on her feet. "I'll see you later Naruto-kun."

Naruto just nodded as he was still baffled at her reaction. He watched her disappear in a swirl of Sakura peddles. _"I am so confused right now,"_ Naruto muttered in his mind as he watched the Sakura peddles get carried away by the wind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The night Naruto had moved into Sakura's bedroom was accompanied by a drooling Kakashi, who repeatedly winked with his eye brow at Naruto and demanding details of the night's stay the following day. Naruto growled at his former sensei and only muttered something about perverts and how they would be his bane. What he didn't see was the flustered and blushing look Sakura was sporting at Kakashi's increasingly obvious innuendos.

The first night was uneventful, if one ignores the fact that Sakura's heart was thumping so loud in her chest that she feared of waking Naruto from his uncomfortable sleep on the couch. The only reason Sakura knew he was uncomfortable was because she was so nervous that she couldn't sleep and repeatedly heard him shift and grunt in his sleep.

Kakashi was ecstatic and giggled like a school girl on a sugar rush as he was pacing back and forth in front of Sakura's room the next morning. He was greeted with a very tired looking Sakura and he rushed her and put her into a crushing hug. His joy was instantly crushed under Sakura's foot as he found himself subject to intense pain. During the day he eventually found out from Naruto that nothing had happened and that Sakura simply hadn't been able to sleep. Disappointed at his two students, Kakashi had decided to push his luck by giving Naruto several hints.

Naruto who had primarily been pre-occupied in trying to figure out how to talk to Sakura had utterly ignored or missed Kakashi's pointers and was surprised to find Sakura stomping on an unconscious Kakashi. He had dragged her off the perverted Jonin and had been able to calm her down before convincing her to heal Kakashi.

The next several nights and days were repeats in Sakura barely sleeping and Kakashi being hospitalized repeatedly. It was on the ninth evening that Sakura couldn't bear listening to Naruto's grunting and shifting on the couch. She slipped out of her bed and silently walked over to him. She studied Naruto's sleeping form and almost squealed at seeing a tiny amount of drool escaping the corners of his mouth, _"So cute!"_

"Hey Naruto-kun, wake up." Sakura whispered softly into his ear and gently rocked him.

"Wh-What?" Naruto blinked as his brain slowly woke up. "Sakura-chan?" He asked as he tilted his head to look at a shyly smiling woman in front of him. His eyes traveled quickly from her face down to her form and swallowed nervously as he saw her wearing nothing more than a bra and panties.

Sakura saw Naruto's reaction and kneeled next to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and blushed. "You can sleep in my bed. I can't listen to you groan and shift uncomfortably anymore. Your muscles must be sore as hell from this dumb couch, so just come to bed. It's big enough for both of us."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded and took hold of one of his hands and started to lead him over to her bed. She slipped under the covers and moved over so she could sleep on the right side of the bed. She turned around to look at a red faced Naruto and she frowned at seeing him hesitate. "What's the matter?"

"I-I-I can't Sakura-chan," Naruto studdered.

"Look," Sakura started and bunched the sheet she was lying under closer to her. "I'll sleep under this sheet, and you can sleep between the comforter and the sheet I am under. Better?"

Naruto nodded uneasily and carefully slid into the bed as if he was afraid to break something. "T-Thanks."

Sakura smiled, "No problem."

Naruto quickly blew out the candle on the nightstand that Sakura had lid prior to waking him. "I promise I'll keep my hands to myself," Naruto added nervously in the dark.

"It's ok, I don't mind." Sakura said and blushed, "Uh I mean thanks." _"Sakura you're such an idiot. Well at least you got him into your bed,"_ Inner Sakura mused.

Sakura was lying on her left side, looking out of the window into the dark night and listened to her nervous heart beat. Her knees were shaking and her stomach was performing flops and twists and turns. She shifted to look over to Naruto and saw that he had mimicked her position. He had his back turned towards her and lay on his right side. She heard silent snoring and she deadpanned at how quickly Naruto had fallen asleep. Pouting at being ignored, she returned to staring out of the window. She closed her eyes and was finally able to find the comforts of sleep.

Sakura woke up several hours later as she suddenly felt very cold. She realized the sheets that had covered her and the comforter had all but disappeared from her. She frowned and turned to look at the one responsible. She saw Naruto still in the exact same position as earlier, his back turned to her but somehow he had managed to hog the sheets and comforter. Sakura scooted closer and carefully tried to pry back her side of the sheets and comforter. Naruto grunted at the tugging and unconsciously released parts of the sheet. Sakura sighed at realizing it was not enough to keep her entire body covered, unless she was to move closer to Naruto.

Throwing her last remaining inhibitions out of the window and finally surrendering to her feelings and urges, Sakura smirked as she moved closer to Naruto. She pulled the covers over her and snaked her arms over Naruto's torso. Snuggling into his back, she carefully slipped a leg in between his and closed her eyes letting his warmth wash over her.

**A/N: And ****I present to you a longer chapter.**

**Do you like lemons? I like lemons. I swear lemons are so delicious. Oh yeah I am talking about the fruit… or am I? **

**Lemons in the next chapter rejoice!**** Well unless I decide I suck at it.**

**Sorry this took so long but I had an odd week and too much stuck in my brain to sit down and write it all down. Leave your bloody reviews or I'll unleash the cookie monster and there will be no more cookies for you.**


	21. Naruto's Heart Shattered by Sakura

**Foreword:**** This chapter contains a Lemon and something deliciously evil. Ye be warned!**

Chapter – 020

Naruto awoke to lying on his right side. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. "Kami, I haven't slept this good in a long time," he said and tried to stretch only to realize he couldn't. As he tried again, he felt an extra leg that didn't belong to him between his own and he frowned. He slowly moved his legs back and forth and was rewarded with a soft groan behind him. _"What the hell?"_ He wondered as he felt an arm tighten around him.

His sleepy eyes shot all the way open and he lay still. His breathing quickened as he was overcome with nervousness and fear. His heart was thumping noisily in his chest as he carefully lifted the comforter off him. He was greeted with the sight of a creamy white arm slung around him and a seductively defined leg stuck between his own. _"No-No-No-No what did I do?"_ Naruto screamed in his mind.

Another soft groan and further tightening of the arm around him shook him out of his panicked stupor. He felt something soft press against his back and Naruto moved so he could look over his shoulder. _"By Kami she is going to kill me when she wakes up."_ Naruto thought as he realized what had happened. He carefully and very slowly shifted his body so he would lie on his back. He was already half way when his vision fell upon the pink locks that belonged to Sakura. _"Naruto you idiot,"_ he cursed at his foolishness. _"You had promised not to touch her and you wake up to what? Her hugging you while she is asleep. What the hell were you thinking of taking her into your arms in the middle of the night while she is asleep. She is so going to kill me when she wakes up."_

At this very instance, Sakura loosened her hold on Naruto and he quickly finished flipping over so he could lie on his back. As he did, Sakura unconsciously moved closer to him. Her left arm was now draped over his chest, while her head was placed on his shoulder. Her leg that had previously been stuck between his was now elevated and angled with her knee lying dangerously close to his jewels. Naruto swallowed at being in this uncomfortable position, he flinched at hearing her moan. "That's much more comfortable Naruto-kun."

"_Yup I am dead in ten, nine, eight,"_ Naruto started counting down and when he reached two he saw Sakura's eyes snap open. He didn't dare move and simply watched her as she hesitantly lifted herself from him. She turned her sleepy face towards his and Naruto mentally prepared himself for a world of hurt. "M-Morning Sakura-chan," he stuttered and thought, _"Hot damn she looks cute when she is all sleepy."_

"Good Morning Naruto-kun," Sakura mumbled as she rubbed her sleepy eyes with the balls off her fists. She yawned cutely behind her hand and briefly looked over her shoulder and out of the window. It was heavily snowing outside and Sakura decided that today would be a good day to stay in bed longer than usual.

Naruto watched the pink haired beauty groggily turn around again to face him. She offered a weak smile before falling back into the bed. She quickly placed her head back onto his shoulder and scooted closer to him. Their hips met and Naruto flinched at the unusual contact. He looked down at the pink woman who was using him for a pillow and saw her closed eyes. Her left hand started running circles on his chest as her right hand gently played with his hair. Her left leg started sliding up and down his own and Naruto fought back the sudden perverted thoughts that assaulted his mind. "Um Sakura-chan c-could you please stop," Naruto hissed through clenched teeth as he felt his blood rush to his penis.

"Shhh," Sakura mumbled. "Just sleep some more. This is very comfortable and I don't want to get up yet."

"B-But," Naruto started only to be interrupted as she placed a single finger over his lips without even having to look. "O-Okay," he mumbled and thought. _"This can't be happening but it really is. What did I do to deserve this? Something is definitely wrong. This isn't Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan would never do this."_

Sakura felt like she was on cloud nine as her fingers slowly ran circles over Naruto's chest. She was warm and felt safe as she lay partially on top of him. His smell was intoxicating to her and she felt what could only be described as having butterflies in her stomach as his chest vibrated each time he spoke. With each vibration echoing through her body, her light headedness and mushy feelings in her stomach increased and at this moment she was truly happy.

Nothing mattered to her right now, only the feeling of lying next to him and inhaling the warmth of his body. The soothing feeling of his warmth spreading through her body relaxed her further and triggered feelings deep down within her that she had only once felt before. She wanted to do more to him and her body was already unconsciously responding and answering her needs as her left leg started rubbing up against him. She bumped her hip against his as she clawed herself closer to him as the need in her lower region ordered her to move closer, to press against him.

She heard his nervous heart beat in his chest and she smiled for it was beating the exact same tune that her own heart was playing within her chest. She scooted even closer, pushing more of her body on top of his. "Naruto-kun, please hold me in your arms."

She felt herself being embraced by his strong arms and she listened as her own and his heart beat fastened at the closeness of each other. She opened her eyes briefly to look into his and saw them study her nervously. She saw the confusion they carried and she chuckled lightly before closing her eyes again. "Naruto-kun it's ok. Let's just stay like this for a while," she whispered and slowly drifted off to sleep as she listened to the rhythm of their heart beats.

Sakura and Naruto were awakened by soft giggles that came from the end of the bed. They both slowly opened their eyes and found themselves lying in each other arms. "Hehehe, looks like you two had a pleasant night."

Naruto's eyes widened in fear as he recognized the voice and suddenly felt the killing intent from Sakura spike. He winced as he closed his eyes and tried to plug his ears. "Kakashi-sensei you pervert, get the hell out of my room," Sakura yelled at the one eyed Jonin that stood at the end of the bed with his famed Icha Icha book in front of his nose.

"Right," Kakashi said uneasily at the sight of the raging pinkette that was his student. "I'll just want to let you know that we are doing a tour of Yukigakure today."

"Get out," Sakura screamed at him again "Before I'll make you regret to have ever been born." She watched Kakashi scurry out of her room quickly and she lowered herself back down onto Naruto. She placed her head on his chest and sighed, "Go ahead and take your shower first Naruto."

"Yes Mam," Naruto answered and slipped out from under her so quickly that she fell into the mattress.

The door to the bathroom closed before Sakura had a chance to look after the vanishing Blond that she had shared the bed with. She giggled at his antics and grabbed his pillow hugging it tightly to her stomach. She inhaled and smelt his scent still lingering on it. She closed her eyes as she remembered the warm feeling she felt before and drifted off to sleep.

She was ripped from the short nap when Naruto called out to her, "Sakura-chan I am going to see you at breakfast. Hurry up or Kakashi-sensei will leave without us." With those words the door to her bedroom slammed shut and Sakura found herself alone.

"_Geez Naruto, are you so uncomfortable around me that you just rush out of __the room without talking to me first?"_ She thought as she slipped out of the bed and headed into a steam covered bathroom. She sighed at the fogged up mirror and grabbed a towel to wipe it clean. She looked into a semi distorted reflection of herself and she saw that the ugly dark rings around her eyes from the lack of sleep had disappeared. She hummed as she walked over to the shower and turned it on. She tested the temperature of the water with her hands before stepping under the jet of water that quickly plastered her porcelain skin. She let the warm water caress her body and took hold of the soup.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She found Naruto in the kitchen stuffing his face with Ramen. She walked up to him and hugged him from behind, "Ramen at this early hour? Don't you think you should change to a healthier diet?"

She felt him stiffen under her hug and she was saddened. She let go of him and watched as he turned to face her. His right hand moved behind his head and he smiled at her happily as he chuckled, "There is nothing better than Ramen."

"Naruto please," Sakura said as she looked at him and placed her right hand on his left arm. "Please don't do this. Please don't put on a fake smile just to protect my feelings. I am sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable."

Naruto's smile faded and he turned to stare into his Ramen bowl and mumbled, "I am sorry Sakura-chan, I am just a bit confused."

"Idiot," She growled and softly tapped him on his head. "Stop apologizing to me all the time. I should be the one apologizing if I made you upset." She hesitated before continuing. She leaned in and whispered into his ear as she rested her head on his shoulder, "You don't have to put up a strong façade for me. I like you Naruto, no, I love you and I want to be with you. Just… just don't leave me behind. I promise I will get stronger, I want to help you Naruto more than anything but I feel so useless every time you use that fake smile, I feel sadness."

Naruto's heart stung at her words. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He stared into his half empty bowl of Ramen, _"Damnit she is doing it again."_ He felt his walls crumble and he sighed in defeat. He gently placed his arms around her and pulled her closer. Her head was still resting on his shoulder and he heard her quietly sob. He closed his eyes and softly spoke as he surrendered his mouth over to his instincts. "Sakura-chan you already help me a lot and I know you will become stronger. We have all grown over the years and we will continue to grow so please do not be afraid. I will always be there for you. I will never leave you behind and if you fall behind I will wait for you. If you can't get up by yourself I will help you." Her sobbing intensified and Naruto felt the heads of the kitchen personnel turn towards them, "I will protect you and be by your side always. That is my promise to you Sakura-chan."

"T-Thank… Thank you Naruto," Sakura mumbled as she pried her face away from his shoulder after a while. Her face lit up at seeing one of Naruto's genuine smiles on his face and she couldn't help but smile in return. She watched him stand from his chair and place his right hand under her chin and pushed it up gently. He lowered his head and placed a soft delicate kiss on her forehead. Fresh tears threatened to spill out of her eyes at receiving his first affectionate advance towards her. "I am so sorry Naruto," She whispered almost inaudibly.

Naruto couldn't believe that he had finally overcome his shyness and fear of approaching Sakura. It had always been her that had initiated kissing, hugging, or being told to share a bed. He was confused at her sudden apology and looked at her smiling face and watery eyes, "For what?"

She blinked and felt a single tear in each eye escape and run down her cheeks, "For making you uncomfortable around me. For hugging you last night and keeping you close to me this morning. I don't know, I guess I am sorry for everything."

Naruto wanted to laugh but something deep within him knew that the Sakura standing before him was not the strong, self centered and know-it-all Sakura but was the weak, confused, and easily breakable Sakura that he hadn't seen since his early days of the Academy life. He cupped her face in between both of his palms and softly wiped away the two tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "I love you," he blurted out and pressed his lips against hers.

There he had finally said it, he loved her. He always had and he knows he always will and now he was getting what he had always dreamed of. He felt her arms snake around the back of his neck and a single hand slowly wound its way up into his hair combing and fisting it. His own hands left her face and placed them on her back right over her hip. He pulled her closer as the soft kissing turned more passionate and he grunted at her soft moan as their hips met.

His right hand traveled up her back towards her head as his fingers walked along the length of her spine. He reached her silken hair and playfully weaved through it only to rest his hand on the back of her head to steady her. His tongue stroke her lower lip asking for entry and her mouth opened slightly. Eagerly pushing forward, his tongue was quickly caught between her closing lips and she pulled away from the kiss and released his tongue.

With a playful smirk on her face, she looked at him with sparkling eyes. He watched how her tongue swept over her lips only to quickly retreat again. She leaned in and tip toed as she pulled his head lower. "Later," she whispered into his ear and Naruto sharply inhaled the scent of her hair as she nibbled on his ear before pulling back.

Naruto's world was spinning at the sensations that assaulted him. Her taste, her smell, her voice, and her touch were all assaulting his senses to a critical level and all he could do was stare at the beauty standing in front of him. Her expression, one that must have reflected his own at the moment but unlike him, she was in control and he loved it. He was too afraid, too afraid to fuck it all up, too afraid to wake up and realize it had all been a dream, too afraid to take charge but he silently swore that he would change. As much as he loved her, as much as he loved her having control, he knows that he needs to be the one in control, not as a tyrant but as an equal. If not for her sake but for his or else the Kyuubi might win and slaughter all that is dear to him.

He felt his hand taken into her own and felt a small tug, "Naruto let's go. Kakashi-sensei is already waiting for us."

He simply nodded and let himself being guided through the maze of the castle to where Kakashi and Mamoru, Kazahana-hime's new husband were eagerly waiting for the two.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The tour of Yukigakure was uneventful and not very impressive for Naruto. It reminded him of a cheap carbon copy of Konoha. He didn't even care about finding out how the Village Hidden in the Snow was able to obtain Konoha's shinobi policies, guidelines, and village's blueprints. He was sure Kakashi would figure it out. Most of the time Naruto had his hands stuffed into his pockets while following Kakashi, Sakura, and Mamoru as they were guided and led through the new and improved snow village.

His mind was preoccupied with the woman that was currently walking several feet in front of him. Her swaying hips and graceful walk were mesmerizing. He let his eyes wander across her perfect shape, especially her slender yet powerful legs, only to settle upon the back of her pink head. _"I wish Sakura-chan would let her hair grow out some more. Maybe I should tell her,"_ Naruto thought as they were led into a large building.

Like an obedient puppy, Naruto followed her through the large doors and was assaulted with a smell that was all too familiar. His eyes snapped away from her and he was assault with bright sterile florescent lights and he groaned, "Damnit why do I have to always end up in a hospital?"

He shifted uneasily on his feet as every fiber in his body screamed to take his chance and bolt. He didn't want to stay in this building any second longer than he really needed. He saw his two teammates turn around and look at him quizzingly. Naruto's hand moved behind his head and he grinned from ear to ear. "Kakashi-sensei, if you don't mind, I am going to be waiting outside for you to finish this tour."

"Sure," Kakashi replied feigning boredom but Naruto knew Kakashi was vexed at the similarities between Yukigakure and Konoha.

"Alright thanks," Naruto shouted. "Bye Sakura-chan," he told her before turning around and running out the doors and into the fresh clean winter air. Being in desperate need to get out of the hospital, Naruto missed the small frown that had grown on Sakura's forehead.

Sakura watched her Blond run out of the hospital as if a horde of villagers were after him, pitch forks and flaming torches in their hands. She mentally shook her head at his reaction but could also understand him. _"Poor Naruto, he must associate hospitals with a lot of pain and unpleasant memories."_ Her inner self let out a pathetic chortle that was tinged with sadness and regret, _"I should seek him out and talk to him. I-I should ask him why he comes to visit me so much in the hospital when it brings forth so many unpleasant memories for him."_

"Sakura-san if you would be so kind to follow us. Our Chief of Staff would be delighted to have a chat with you," Mamoru interrupted her thinking.

Sakura was startled when she was pulled away from her inner turmoil that was currently fighting over going after Naruto or staying to listen to what Mamoru had to say about Yukigakure. She certainly had seen the similarities between Yukigakure and Konohagakure and was intrigued to find out if they were able to copy the Konoha hospital with its unique training applications as well. "Yes, I am sorry. Please continue and I'd be delighted to meet with your Chief of Staff."

"Good, now if you and Kakashi would be so kind to follow me." Mamoru said as he motioned for them to follow him up the stairs.

Their eyes met briefly as Sakura threw a quick glance at Kakashi. She could tell that her sensei was vexed about the development of today's tour but he hid it behind a mask of feigned interest.

Naruto in the meantime was walking through the village and quickly found that the layout of the streets and buildings were different to Konoha, as well as their individual designs but he could still see the same secret vantage points that existed in Konoha and were hidden between the chaotic yet purposeful laid out chaos that was the city streets and buildings. Naruto sighed and decided to find a quiet place to lie down and get some quality cloud gazing in. He had to thank Shikamaru for teaching him the benefits of kicking it back and let his worries disappear, even if it only was for a short while.

Naruto was finally alone and stared at the white clouds crawling across the blue ocean that he called the sky. However, he was unable to shut off his mind. The moment he was able to tear himself away from contemplating and identifying even more similarities between Yukigakure and Konohagakure, his pink haired love of a lifetime entered his mind and tortured him. He knew he loved her, he had told her so and he knew that she loved him as much. Today's kiss was as different as the kisses he had shared with her during the cold night from many nights ago. This morning, they had finally shared a kiss and he knew that this kiss was real. It wasn't an imagination, it didn't feel weird either, and more importantly it had erased all of his worries of the possibility that Sakura was just using him.

His biggest concern now was how he and Sakura would continue, _"I hope we can just keep going like this, slowly work our way forward together, hand in hand, but I know it can't stay this uncomplicated forever."_ He exhaled in a loud sigh, _"I will return Sasuke to her and then what? Will she leave me for him? Should I even be surprised if she did? Fuck, who in their right mind would want to stay with someone like me anyways? As much as it would hurt me, perhaps it is better for me to leave her. She would be off so much better anyways. She wouldn't have to live her life as an outcast just because she is with me. I am sure the villagers would spit on her or worse attack her because she loves me. NO, I can't let that happen, not to her."_

"Hey," Sakura greeted him as she landed next to him and tore him away from erecting his mental walls that protect him from the pain of losing her.

"Oh hey," Naruto muttered and sat up from his prone position. He was sitting next to her now and was staring out over the snow covered roofs of Yukigakure. "Interesting little village wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess that is one way to call it," she murmured as she studied him. She could tell that he was in deep thought and it wasn't about Yukigakure. She was able to see it in his blue eyes. It was a rare sight but they always turned darker when he was using his brain. She nudged him playfully with her shoulder as she hooked her arm with his, "Whatever you are thinking right now… Stop it."

He turned to face her and grinned sheepishly, "Am I that obvious?"

"To me you are," she answered and looked into his two oceans that were his eyes. "I can tell that you are afraid about something. Please don't keep it to yourself. Talk to me." She said and gently touched the side of his face so he couldn't turn away.

He offered her his foxy grin and Sakura scowled, "Naruto I told you to stop using that fake smile of yours. I can understand that this might hurt you but please share it with me. Let me help you, I want to help you."

Sakura waited patiently for Naruto to muster his courage to talk and she observed his inner battle as she used his eyes as a pair of windows to look into his mind. He nodded and leaned into her palm that was cupping his face. He briefly closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were set with an unwavering determination that she had only seen in him when he was on the battlefield and had decided to lay his life on the line to protect those that were precious to him. To put it in other words, it made her heart flutter and the funny feeling of butterflies in her stomach returned.

"Listen Sakura-chan," he started. "What are we going to do from here? I love you but I can't shake the feeling that you might be better off without me. I don't want to see you hurt because of me. I could loose control of the Kyuubi and I couldn't live with the fact that I'd injure you again or worse kill you."

Sakura frowned and anger crept into her voice, "This is bullshit Naruto and you know it. I already said that I love you and that I want to stay with you. Don't leave me like Sasuke did and don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

"But," Naruto almost shouted at her in frustration, her stubbornness of refusing to see the danger behind the Nine-Tailed Fox. "What about the Kyuubi?"

"What about him?" She asked. "I saw him and he is nothing special. Sure he is scary, powerful, and evil but you are his jailor Naruto. He is making you stronger and not weaker. He will never break free from you because I know you would never let him. Do you want to know why I have faith in you?" She watched him silently nod as he looked at her in amazement, which made her smile. "Naruto because all of your friends believe in you; Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Shizune-san, our group of friends, Jiraiya, the Third, the Yondaime, and I, we all believe in you and we trust you with our lives. Did you not leave Konoha to become stronger, to learn how to control the demon inside of you? Use his power against him, take it Naruto, and make it yours. Don't be scared, the Kyuubi might be your most dangerous foe ever but he is also your greatest ally."

"Sakura-chan… I-I don't know what to say," he sniffed. "But what about the villagers, they will hate you as much as they hate me, if they were to find out that you love me. They will discriminate, call you names, throw stuff at you, and possibly try to hurt you, just to get to me. I wouldn't know what I would do if something like that were to happen to you."

Sakura looked at his sad eyes and it hurt her seeing him in pain over such stupid reasons. She leaned in and put her forehead against his and looked him straight into the eyes. "Let them Naruto, I don't care what they think, say or do to me. They should be more afraid of what I would do to them if I ever caught them do anything to you. I love you silly and everything else is unimportant."

"And what about your parents," Naruto asked as he remembered the district she lived in for being the most violent oriented towards him when he was a child.

"Don't worry about my parents Naruto. I can handle them and they know who you are and they know that I like you," Sakura mused as she remembered her mother being the first to point out that Sakura was having feelings for her precious stupid Blond. "They will just need to get to know you some more."

"What about Ino?" He asked. "I know she hates me."

Sakura sighed, "You know Naruto, Ino is probably the weakest argument you could have used. What makes you think that using Ino as an argument would work when I already smashed the difficult arguments to dust?" She smirked as she saw his eyes surrender.

"I am sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto mumbled.

"Idiot," she said and kissed him to silence any further complaints. "Stop apologizing all the time as well."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next several days and nights were uneventful. Unbelievably, they hadn't talked with one another about their feelings since the day they had visited Yukigakure. In the evening when they had returned from visiting the Snow Country's Hidden Village, Naruto and Sakura were too exhausted and had settled for sleep. They had fallen asleep with Sakura using Naruto as a pillow while he was holding her tightly to him.

During the morning hours Naruto had slipped out to train while Sakura found herself abandoned and left behind. Depressed, she had stayed in bed most of the day until she was rudely dragged out by Kakashi under the pretense of her needing to train as well. At night they had dinner with Kazahana-hime and her husband as well as other dignitaries that were guests in the royal house. That had been their routine for several days, hardly seeing and talking to one another with the only show of affection degraded to holding each other in their sleep.

That was until this past evening, when for the first time, dinner was only between Kazahana-hime, her husband, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. They all enjoyed dinner, especially Sakura, who for the first time enjoyed the meal without the constant interruptions of other dignitaries that complimented her beauty. As flustered as she was at each compliment, it was getting on her nerves. And she could only resist laughing out loud when the Casanovas were rewarded with a deep throated growl from Naruto that quickly cut off any conversation the dignitaries had started with the pinkette. For the first time in a few days, Sakura was happy as she sat at dinner. She carried a soft smile all evening and dreamily watched Naruto inhale the food. That was until Kazahana started to retell her husband the story of how she met Team 7. Everyone was laughing as they reminisced about the past, everyone but Sakura. For her it was only a reminder at how badly she had treated Naruto. And when Kazahana started describing Sasuke in ways Sakura and Ino had once looked upon the raven haired Uchiha, she felt terrible and utterly embarrassed. But it turned worse when Kazahana asked for Sakura's opinion about the matter and not failing to point out Sakura having swooned all over Sasuke.

At this point, Sakura wanted to crawl under the table and hide. She smiled weakly and danced around the issue that was Sasuke Uchiha as she kept a nervous eye on Naruto, who seemed oblivious to the conversation but Sakura knew better. When everyone decided to head to bed, Sakura was quickly following Naruto because she felt the need to apologize to him. She felt her arm quickly caught in a tight grip and she turned around to look at a smirking Kazahana. The Princess quickly lowered her head next to Sakura's ear and whispered all forms of perverted questions concerning Sasuke into her ear. Sakura felt her face flush red at the whispers.

Sakura didn't reply to anything the Princess suggested, asked, or hinted at. She simply smiled and excused herself before leaving to turn to her room. Once there, she found Naruto already lying in bed and deep asleep. He had fallen asleep on his stomach and it was for the first time in several nights that Sakura didn't feel Naruto's reassuring body heat on her as she settled down in the bed. She squirmed uneasily as she drifted off to sleep next to her Blond.

It was after midnight when Sakura suddenly bolted upright in bed, her body shaking and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. As Sakura held her hand to her chest, she could feel her heart racing a mile a minute. Still fresh in her mind was the most erotic wet dream she had ever had judging by the dampness between her legs. Her hand combed through her damp hair and she plugged several wet strands out of her face. She loudly exhaled as the scenes from the dream flashed in front of her eyes. "Damn that Kazahana," Sakura murmured. "Damn her for talking about Sasuke like that."

It was then that Sakura felt the bed shift slightly. Looking over to her bedmate of the past few nights she gasped. Apparently when Sakura had so violently bolted upright, she had inadvertently thrown the covers off of the bed. And lying next to her with the physique only a God could have was Naruto sleeping peacefully. Her eyes scanned his well toned body that was a testament to his strict training and she carefully placed a hand onto his torso; her fingers tracing gently along the defined muscles that resided on his chest and stomach. As Sakura's gaze traveled downward, her breathe hitched in her throat as her vision fell upon the most impressive lump underneath Naruto's boxers. Sakura could feel her body heat up as she stared intently at her bedmate's package.

After a few minutes, Sakura could take no more and her hand hesitantly reached out towards the sleeping shinobi's face. Looking at his peaceful features, she moved stray locks out of his face and hovered over him. As her hand nervously moved over his forehead brushing aside his hair, she lowered herself and started tenderly kissing his chest and slowly moved up to his face.

She carefully climbed on top of him and positioned her hips against his. Her doors met his mount and she let out a soft whimper as a bang of pleasure vibrated through her core. She bit her lower lip as she settled completely on top of him and whimpered as her temple quaked. She panted lightly and carefully leaned forward. Her hair fell forward brushing over Naruto's face while her mouth stopped next to his ear. "Naruto-kun," She moaned and started to nibble on his ear trying to rouse the sleeping Blond.

Sakura rocked her hips and moaned Naruto's name louder but the Blond slept on. Her right eye twitched in annoyance and she returned to sitting upright as she looked down upon the peaceful and unsuspecting face. She contemplated her options when she suddenly felt him stiffen beneath her trembling doors. She gasped as his piece swelled and pushed against her. Her eyes threatened to roll back. "Oh Naruto-kun," she moaned with pleasure. And when his swelling subsided shortly after, so did her pleasure. Her body screamed for more as the endorphins stopped releasing and brought her down from her short trip.

Rocking his hips more violently and hoping to receive a response, Sakura was rewarded with him swelling up again. Naruto groaned in his sleep and Sakura twitched at seeing him still asleep. With her desperation growing, she did the only thing she could think of. She raised her fist and whacked him over the head.

"What the…" Naruto muttered as his eyes shot open at the sudden and unexpected wake up call. His eyes widened further when Sakura threw himself at him.

Their mouths met and Sakura started kissing him fervently. Her tongue begged him to open and after Naruto recovered from his initial stupor he returned her passion and obeyed. Her tongue entered his mouth and they fought for dominance. They advanced and retreated, fighting in his as well as in her territories that were their mouths. Her hands moved to his face as she gently caressed it before moving on to fisting his hair.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. As their battle of dominance continued, his left hand moved up and into her hair and his right moved down to her hips. His right hand hovered on her hips briefly and finally moved lower to her butt and playfully grabbed as much as he could and squeezed gently. Sakura moaned into their kiss and seconds later broke the kiss to catch a breath.

Both were panting and blushing as they looked at each other. Sakura's chest was heaving and Naruto was mesmerized as he watched her entrapped breasts rise and fall within her red bra. She realized where he was looking and she smiled shyly, "Hey my eyes are up here."

"Sorry," Naruto's blue orbs flicked up to meet her green and she couldn't help but giggle at his rueful expression.

She leaned over his face, her short hair falling around his face like a curtain. Her mouth stopped inches away from his and her eyes locked onto his, "I-I don't mind." She knew she was blushing at her response and before she gave Naruto a chance to see, she closed the remaining distance and their mouths met again for their second act.

Naruto's right hand continually probed her body while he pushed himself up. Slowly he rose, with Sakura on top of him, to an almost sitting position with her still straddling him. He broke the kiss and she looked at him quizzingly and whispered nervously, "What's the matter Naruto?"

"Nothing," he smirked as he flipped her. "I just like to be on top," he grunted as his body hovered over her. His hands were placed next to her head and his knees had trapped her hips. His eyes took on a feral yet lovingly glint as he stared down upon her.

Sakura bit the right corner of her lip as she looked at him and felt like trapped prey. She looked at his body looming over him, it was intimidating but at the same time arousing. She licked her lips and rubbed her thighs together as she felt the pressure in her core build further. Nervously her right hand went up to his cheek. She watched him close his eyes and lean into her palm and she slowly moved higher until she placed her hand on his neck. His eyes snapped open and she could see the passion raging in his blue pools. She inhaled loudly and pulled him down to her and their third battle of dominance began.

Naruto tasted her mouth and savored it with each lasting second and tongue thrust. His eyes were closed and he felt his member slowly swell within his boxers. He felt Sakura's hands slowly travel along his back and down to his hips and he felt himself being pulled down to her. He obliged and slowly bent his arms as he lowered himself on top of her. His swollen mount brushed against her trembling doors and she let out a short breathed moan.

Her fingers clawed into his shoulder and her legs slowly parted. Nervous, Naruto refused to lower himself all the way and he quickly scooted forward on his knees so his hips were positioned above her stomach. He stopped his fight for dominance with Sakura's tongue and started kissing her lips before lowering his mouth towards her left ear. He breathed heavily and carefully licked her earlobe. Hearing her moan softly in response, he wrapped his tongue around it and sucked it into his mouth. He switched from sucking over to playfully nibbling on the sensitive meat.

"N-Naruto…" she panted lightly and twisted her head and ear away from his teasing mouth.

He smirked and placed a kiss on her lips but pulled away as she tried to return it. He shifted his weight more to his knees and he moved his head lower to her neck. He playfully traced kisses down the sides of her neck and stopped on her collarbone. Once there he kissed her and parted his lips slightly. Pushing out his tongue he ran circles on her skin before sucking on it. His left hand moved to her left breast and he carefully touched it. He kneaded her breast but was obstructed by her bra. He grunted in frustration and he returned his concentration to kissing.

Sakura felt his frustration at finding her bosoms contained and she'd admitted that it had to go but was too nervous to tell him to take it off her. She felt him kiss his way into the valley between her breasts and she sucked in a breath. He briefly stayed there before he continued southward down to her stomach. His soft and gentle kisses on her well trained surface rewarded her with goosebumps and she moaned. Her hands shot up and brushed into his blond hair.

Naruto felt her hands in his hair, massaging his head and fisting his mane as he traced around her belly button with his tongue. In between he placed delicate kisses while his hands rested in the mattress around her. He felt her push him to go lower and he stopped and looked up into her pleading eyes. He swallowed away his nervousness and scooted further along her legs until his face was hovering over her treasure cove which was still covered by a pair of delicate red panties.

He placed his hands on her knees as he pushed her legs further apart and he gently started kissing her inner thighs. He slowly moved along them and stopped hesitantly at her panties. He could smell her juices emanating from her fiery core and he closed his eyes to steel his nerves. He continued with his soft kisses and placed one kiss directly onto her panties over her core. He tasted her juices through the damp cloth and was surprised to find them sweet. He kissed the spot again and pressed down with his lips more aggressively and he heard Sakura gasp.

Her legs snapped close, trapping him where he was as her back arched as pleasure ran up her spine. She moaned his name in ecstasy and only opened her legs as her bout of pleasure receded. She felt him slowly prowl back up to her and she shuttered at every kiss he placed on his way. When his face came into view of her eyes, her hands cupped his face and pulled it to her. Her mouth opened and she pulled him down for a kiss. She slipped her tongue into his as they resumed their dance.

Naruto's knees were straining and he lowered himself on top of her. His hard member brushing against her oversensitive covenant and her high pitched moan reverberated in his mouth. He broke for air and looked at his panting partner. He leaned back and slid his hands down to her chest. He hooked his thumbs under the straps of her bra and he raised a brow in an unspoken question.

Naruto watched Sakura nod and push up so he could reach behind her. His fingers made quick work of the release and helped the pinkette out of the annoying bra. Tossed aside, Naruto's hands nervously reached for her fleshy mounts. Kneading and rolling her soft pink tips between his fingers, rewarding him with more moans from his partner. He smiled and bent down to kiss her as his fingers continued playing with his new toys.

He felt her nails dig into his skin with each new moan that vibrated through their mouths. He felt her hands slowly walk down the length of his spine and rest on his butt. A noisy snap followed by an irritating stinging around his waist that told Naruto what Sakura wanted him to do. He smirked while kissing and moved his hands down to his hips where Sakura's were resting. He took her hands into his and slid them under his boxers. He heard her whimper in surprise as he slid his hands back out and left hers resting on his butt cheeks.

Being on top, Naruto knew he was in control and he shuttered as Sakura's trembling hands slowly moved from his butt around to his front. When she touched him he groaned and Sakura's hands quickly retreated. Frowning, Naruto stopped kissing and leaned back as he looked at the pinkette below him. Her face had turned cherry red and she looked nervously away from him.

Naruto chuckled and saw Sakura quizzingly look at him, a small frown growing on her forehead. Her lips parted as to speak but Naruto silenced her by placing his right index finger over her lips. He shook his head and smirked. He slipped off the woman and positioned his face over her lower region. He eyed up her frame and saw she was biting her lower lip in anticipation. Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto lowered his head and with his teeth he carefully bit down on her panties. He heard her gasp in surprise and her hips moved rhythmically from side to side helping him slide her panties of her. Next he took off his own boxers and returned to hovering above her.

Both were now blushing as they looked at each other and realizing that they were completely naked. Naruto lowered his head and Sakura met him half way and their mouths met. He carefully lowered his frame upon hers and their sexes touched for the first time. Naruto jerked away at the unfamiliar touch and Sakura moaned as yet another new sensation heated up her inner core.

"I'll be gentle," Naruto whispered as he looked at her frightened yet lustful face. Sakura simply nodded and wrapped her arms around him and relaxed as best she could.

Naruto looked down and took hold of his erect member and positioned it in front of her doors. He felt her arms tighten in anticipation and he slowly pushed aside her slick walls. He entered a quarter-way and stopped. He looked at her and kissed her briefly. She nodded again and he advanced again to find himself ensnared within her core. Never once did she make a noise and Naruto started pumping slowly.

When Naruto felt the tightness that surrounded him loosen, he quickened his pace and started thrusting with more force. As they were bumping hips, their hands and lips wondered across each other bodies. The silence in the room was only broken by her soft moans and Naruto's rare grunts. Their pace sped up the longer they were in their embrace and their breathing turned labored and shorter.

Naruto could feel the walls around him tighten and flutter and he knew she was nearing her limit. He himself was only holding back by sheer will for the warmth off her core was overwhelming. Her gasps for air were becoming louder and her nails were breaking his skin. Her back arched and her head snapped back as her mouth opened and she screamed, "SASUKE!"

Naruto stopped mid thrust; his need to release vanished instantly upon hearing that dreaded name. Wide eyed he looked down at the pinkette who was still basking in the afterglow of her orgasm before her eyes flew open in terror as the realization hit her of what she had just said. Her hands flew to her face to cover up her mouth as if this action would somehow undo what she had uttered. Her eyes started welling with tears instantly, as she saw Naruto's heart shatter in his eyes before he looked away. Pulling out of her, Naruto slowly rose from the bed and walked silently into the bathroom, ignoring Sakura's desperate pleas for him to stop.

Sakura watched his retreating back disappear behind a closing bathroom door. She wrapped herself in one of the sheets and rushed after him. She tested the door handle to find it locked. She slid down to the floor and sobbed. "Naruto…"

"Naruto it was accident," She wailed hoping her words would carry through the door and over the noise of running water. "Naruto, I can explain." She could still hear no reaction coming from her Blond. "Naruto, when I woke up earlier, I had a dream…" Her eyes looked down at the floor as she debated if she should tell him. "I had a dream about Sasuke… but it's not what you're thinking," she quickly added.

"Kazahana-hime said all these things about Sasuke over dinner and when everyone was on their way to bed she pulled me aside and… and whispered to me all these things she would have done to Sasuke if she had been years younger and closer to our age." Sakura pleaded with the closed door. "All of those images, they flashed through my mind and because of stupid Kazahana I had dreamed off Sasuke again."

She sniffled, "Naruto I haven't dreamed of Sasuke in years. You are and were the only person that occupied my dreams and what happened just now… I don't know what overcame me. I only thought of you and how wonderful it all was and… and I am glad it was you Naruto." She breathed and was close to hyperventilating, "Naruto you were my first and I don't have any regrets. I love you Naruto so please open the door. I am sorry, I know I can't take back what I did but you have to believe me it was an honest mistake."

She heard the water turn off and she swallowed her fear away at knowing the door would open any second. Nervously she waited and rambled on as she directed her gaze to the floor, "Why Naruto? Why do I always have to screw everything up? What did I do to deserve being treated like this? I finally find true happiness and I fuck it up…" Fresh tears rolled down her face and she failed to notice the door in front of her open.

She blinked as she felt air brush passed her and she found the door in front of her open and the bathroom empty. Surprised, she turned around and saw Naruto dressed in his black winter coat, hitai-ate strapped to his forehead, and his bag slung over his shoulder and walking towards the door leading out into the hallway. "Naruto," she whimpered as she watched him walk away from her. "Stop…please," she pleaded.

The door to her room opened and Naruto turned around. Their eyes met and Sakura lost all hope at seeing his dull lifeless blue eyes. Those beautiful sapphire eyes she so dearly loved that once held a wild fire had now been extinguished by her. She had expected to see pain, rage, sorrow, or disappointed reflected within them but now they only held what she could not explain.

It wasn't until Naruto said the two following words that she realized what his eyes were telling her, "I understand."

His eyes told her that he presumed that she had chosen Sasuke over him. Her heart shattered and she no longer understood what was happening, one minute everything was fine and the next she had ruined everything. She looked at him, pleading with him to stay, to listen to her, to let her explain properly but he wouldn't. As she watched him walk out and close the door behind him, she openly sobbed, "Baka you don't understand at all." Sakura then fell forward and wailed into her arms for she knew Naruto was gone.

* * *

**A/N: And here you have the next chapter. Now before you all go and stone me to death, the story isn't over yet and it's still a NaruSaku. I am just making it more interesting? Yeah, I think I'd like to call this twist interesting… evilly interesting if you ask me**** (MWUHAHAHAHA!).**

**I'd also like to apologize to the (in my opinion) poor quality of the lemon. It having been my first lemon ever, I think I can freely say that I do not like writing them. It is way too complicated and isn't fun at all.**

**Please leave your lovely reviews or hate reviews or whatever you want to say.**

**

* * *

****Next up is something I swore I would never do but these two fellow authors surprised me by giving me a shout out so now I am just returning the favor. So go check them out.**

**First, there is KingKakashi****. He is probably one of the most fun people to talk to when it comes to discussing storylines, etc. His style of writing is quite unique and he loves to play with the readers minds as much as I do. He has been helpful to me in many aspects (especially in this darn chapter) because I pretty much use him as a brain to bounce ideas off of him and surprisingly it works. I think it's safe to say he is as much of a NaruHina fan as I am a NaruSaku fan but it is refreshing to meet a fellow author who isn't fixed on only one pairing and can work with almost anything.**

**So go check out his NaruHina story, it's amazing ****(probably one of the best I have seen) and even though it involves Sakura bashing I am confident or know he will give justice to her character eventually. His story is called ****Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath**** and can be found in my Favorite Stories tab.**

**The next author is ****spazzgirl****. Most of her stories are centered on combining the Naruto and Werewolf/Wolf themes. There are quite a lot of stories on her profile page so I am not going to list them but definitely go check her out. As far as I know, she is a devoted NaruSaku addict but I might be wrong.**

**Some shameless self promot****ion now:**** My other story called ****Looks Can Be Deceiving**** has received an update earlier in the week, go check it out. It has become a multi chapter story and I think I can freely say that the storyline is even better than "Gone". It is also a NaruSaku and Naruto is looking for Kushina. More I won't tell.**


	22. Naruto vs Kyuubi

Chapter – 21

Naruto trudged through the snow, stomping quietly away as he was seething with anger. **"Oi Naruto, are you alright?"** The Kyuubi rumbled as he made his presence known to Naruto.

"Yes," Naruto growled through clenched teeth.

"**Are you sure? You know if you want to kill her, I wouldn't mind,"** the demon smirked. **"And if you don't, just remove the seal and I'll do it for you."**

"How about you shut the fuck up and leave me alone," Naruto hissed and stopped. He turned around to look at the castle he had just stormed out of and sighed. "I guess I should have known better."

"**Admit ****it… you are pissed off at her."**

"I am not and didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Naruto muttered as he spared the castle one last glance before continuing his track into the snow covered landscape.

"**Yup you are angry at the bitch,"** the Kyuubi laughed.

"Don't call Sakura-chan a bitch you overgrown fuzz ball." Naruto heard the demon snort, "Look you mutt, I agree I am seething with anger right now but it's not at Sakura-chan. I hate myself for being such an idiot, how could I be so gullible? I should have expected her to betray me the moment she'd get the chance, but like this?"

"**I ag****ree, this was a little too evil."** The demon agreed. **"I wonder if she isn't a demon in disguise."**

"Never, Sakura-chan is an angel. She could never hurt a fly," Naruto defended her but wasn't entirely sure why. "She is just unlucky… you heard her, she said it herself that she had finally found true happiness but she ended up fucking it all up again. That doesn't sound like a demon to me."

"**Um… you're serious aren't you?"**

"Of course I am. I love her and still do, even though it fucking hurts like hell right now." Naruto answered matter factly. "I would have let her go, I would have told her to go to Sasuke when he would return to Konoha. I know I can't give her what she needs. It would hurt giving her away but I would do anything for her. I couldn't stand watching her suffer because I'd force her to stay with me."

"**Are you fucking listening to yourself as you ****talk nonsense or is your mouth just spewing out the first garbage that comes to mind?"** The Kyuubi roared in anger at hearing the idiocy Naruto was giving out. **"That girl just fucking destroyed you. She tore you apart and did so in the nastiest way possible. How can you still say you love her?"**

"Because I do. Didn't you hear her? She said she loved me, ME Naruto, the one who is hated by everyone. She even said she doesn't care about the villagers and she wants to be with me. She is over Sasuke… but I would still keep her away from me for these exact same reasons."

"**Alright genius than what the fuck do you call her screaming out his name instead of yours when she is at the peak of her ecstasy? She is using you boy, get used to it. She wants nothing more than take advantage of you in bringing back her precious Sasuke-kun."**

"That was a mistake by her," Naruto pouted. "I just pushed her too fast."

The Kyuubi sighed in defeat, **"You're giving me a fucking headache boy. If you really believe the bullshit that you are telling yourself, then please explain to me why you aren't in that bedroom right now talking to her? Or even better… why aren't you in there and fucking her brains out making sure she would never think of that Sasuke-teme ever again?"**

Naruto was silent for a while as he continued to trudge through the snow. "I don't know," he muttered quietly as he grabbed his head in frustration.

"**Pathetic."**

"I don't know alright!" Naruto yelled. "What do you want me to do?"

"**Kill her,"** the demon roared. **"Shred her apart with your bare hands and be done with her. I don't care how but just fucking do it. Stop making up excuses for that traitorous whore and rid yourself of one of your biggest heartaches. That girl is just using you and you keep letting her control you."**

"I am not," Naruto objected.

"**Shut it squirt. I am talking now." **The Nine-Tailed snapped at Naruto. **"What did she ever do for you? Oh that's right… absolutely nothing. You throw yourself at ridiculous strong enemies to protect her and that stupid village of yours. I don't understand why you allow them to treat you like a second rate citizen. In fact, slaves are treated better and with more dignity than you ever were. You have the power to punish them, destroy them, kill them, maim them, enslave them, make the females yours while you keep the males for sport, and when you grow tired of these ants let them burn in your anger and your hate. They should fear you, let the world tremble and bow to your might. Naruto, you can become the most powerful shinobi to roam the world and all you have to do is free me."**

Naruto shook his head, he could feel his anger boiling and slowly feeding upon the Kyuubi's demonic chakra. His anger was turning his vision white in rage, "N-Never. I will never set you free." Naruto gritted his teeth as a spike of demonic chakra escaped his control and a surge of power surrounded him only to explode and leave him standing in a crater of burned ash. The snow covered landscape he was in was now nothing more than a patch of nothingness and he knew that nothing would ever grow in this spot again. "I will not be your tool to get revenge on my village or Sakura-chan. You will not escape the prison that I am. Sakura-chan told me, she told me that you are my greatest enemy but also my greatest ally. She as well as my friends trust me with their lives. I will not betray them or the support and love they have for me by setting you free demon."

"**You really think the love for your disloyal pink harlot will give you the strength to defeat me? ME****? The king of demons? Don't make me laugh boy,"** the Kyuubi mocked and laughed. **"You are several thousand years too young to best me kid. I will get free and when I do the earth will split, mountains will crumble, oceans will boil, fire and ash will rain down from the heavens, and all will cower in fear as my terrifying roar announces their impending doom. And as a reward, I will keep that pink snake alive for last. She will be my harbinger of death. Wherever she goes I will follow and rake utter destruction. I will slaughter all those that are dear to her and I will make her watch it all. Running away from me is not an option for her and if she tries to end her life, I will save it, protect her as if she meant something to me. And when all are dead and she is surrounded by chaos and pleads with me to end her life, I will laugh and walk away but not until I bestow upon her the gift of immortality. She will suffer for all eternity."**

Naruto's head was pounding as his mind was overcome by visions of Kyuubi's descriptions. They were so real that Naruto could almost smell and taste the death and decay that the Nine-Tailed was describing. He shuttered in fear as his vision ended with Sakura dragging her body through the hellish nightmare, her hair disheveled, her dirtied face covered in dried tears, in her hands clutching something orange and familiar as her lifeless jade eyes stared into the nothingness that surrounded her. "No," Naruto muttered in shock and held his head in between his hands. "I will not let you," he screamed as another wave of demonic chakra surged through him leaving another burned stain in the immaculate white landscape. "Stay away from her. She is mine," he growled with an intensity and hate that even surprised him.

The demon roared with laughter, **"Use it Naruto, use this hate you are feeling and make it yours. Let it consume you, become my tool, and make her yours. Go back and kill everyone, let destruction rain down upon this country and make that girl yours. Take your first step and become the king of the demons and make her your queen."**

"Yes," Naruto thundered as his eyes turned to red slits. "Mine… all mine," he repeated and slowly turned around and looked at the tiny castle. A single window was lit and his eyes zoomed in upon it and there he found her standing by the window. Even though the distance was too great for her to see him, he saw her as if she was standing right in front of him. Her right hand placed against the cold window as if she was reaching out to him, her eyes crying, and her mouth moved. Naruto tilted his head as he read her lips and he repeated her words in his mind to imprint them forever, _"Naruto-kun, I love you, please come back to me."_

"**Yes her, can you see her? Can you see that deceiver? How she pretends to love you? Can you read the lies that leave her lips? **_**'Naruto-kun, I love you.'**_** She says but what she really means to say is that she hates you."** The Kyuubi whispered and sweet talked Naruto. **"You are at fault Naruto. She blames you for her misery and despair. It is your fault that her Sasuke-kun has betrayed Konoha and dared to leave her behind. You should go to her Naruto-kun, go to her and make her yours and than my vision will become true. She will become our tool, our harbinger of death, OUR cherry blossom of extinction."**

The Kyuubi's laughter thundered through Naruto and in his Kyuubified state he mimicked it. Naruto stood there, watching her from afar and howled. He took several steps forward, he lowered himself on all fours and readied himself to leap forward and rush towards her, to tear into the castle and claim her as his, when he suddenly shook his head. His red eyes flashed blue as images of a five year old smiling and laughing Sakura sitting under a cherry blossom tree with him next to her along with the five faces of the past and current Hokages proudly lining the mountain that overlooked Konohagakure flashed within his mind. He muttered, "Konoha… cherry blossom… Sakura-chan…"

"**No you won't boy,"** the demon snarled and lashed out with his chakra. **"I will not surrender control over you. It has taken me this long to weaken your mind and now that I have you this far, I will not give up. You will be MINE forever, you will free me."**

"No," Naruto huffed with labored breathing. He shook his head as to clear his mind of the demon's poisonous words and his eyes flashed blue again only to be overcome by more demonic chakra. Old images of a nightmare once imagined flashed in front of his eyes. Sakura was running away from him in fear, she was pleading for her life, getting trapped in a deserted forest, and was hunted down like prey. His mind was filled with these images as he relived Kyuubi's description from so many months ago of how he would hunt her down. Her terrifying scream reverberating through his mind as the demon's claws sliced off her limbs and tore into her guts and devour her while she was still alive. "S-S-Sakura-chan," Naruto sputtered, "K-Konoha… Home… Friends..." He whispered as more and more memories flashed in front of his eyes.

"**Noooooooooo,"** The Kyuubi cried out in frustration as his hold on Naruto slipped.

Naruto breathed heavily as he struggled to his feet. He looked at the castle in the distance and where he once was able to clearly see Sakura standing by her bedroom window, he no longer saw anything. His vision had returned to normal and all he could see was a dark outline against a white background. A lone tear ran down his face, "I am sorry Sakura-chan but I can't be with you right now. I want to but I can't forgive you. One day, one day I hope I can forgive you but not right now." He turned away and his shoulders slumped as he sighed to let out the pain his heart had been holding. The dam that had suppressed his feelings burst and tears ran freely down his cheeks as his legs carried him away from his pain as quickly as they could carry him.

"Good bye Sakura, I will keep your words close to my heart." Naruto muttered as he raced through the snow. "You were right, I am the Kyuubi's jailor and he holds no power over me." Naruto paused, "You hear that demon? I will take your power and make it mine. You will never breathe freedom ever again." Naruto used his anger and pain and used it to strengthen his resolve to control the Nine-Tailed powers and not the other way around.

"**Whatever,"** the Kyuubi growled in defeat. **"On a totally different note, do you think it's wise to go to the monk in your current condition? Distracted and all?"**

"Shut the fuck up Kyuubi," Naruto muttered. "I still have to become stronger and that monk is the only way I can see that happening. Now be quiet and give me your strength when I need it."

"**Fool my strength is always there for you to use but you are too afraid to use it."**

"Not anymore," Naruto stated confidently and squeezed his eyes closer as the wind started to pick up and blow snow into his face. "I am not afraid anymore."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura woke up and found the hair on her back standing up. She looked around her room confusingly and wondered why she was wrapped up in a sheet and lying crumbled on the floor in the middle of the room. Frowning she looked over to the bed expecting to find her sleeping Blond but her eyes fell upon an empty bed. "Naruto?" She called out softly.

She sighed when she didn't hear an answer and walked over to the bed. She sat down at the corner and made sure the sheet stayed fixed around her as a makeshift toga. Her right hand moved over the pillow that Naruto used and she frowned again. Something in her mind was trying to catch her attention as she fixed her eyes upon the deserted pillow next to her and her brain felt like it was being used as a punching bag. Frustrated and angry, Sakura fisted the pillow and pulled it close to her hugging it. She lowered her face into it and inhaled, "still smells like him."

Her eyes started tearing and her heart felt burdened and Sakura was confused at her sudden reaction because she couldn't diagnose a reason. She exhaled and tried to remember what had happened. She could remember the dinner the evening before and Kazahana's sexual innuendos concerning someone she had crossed out of her life a long time ago. Somehow that evening Sasuke had become the number one topic and Kazahana's perverted mind had asked Sakura all sorts of questions concerning the Uchiha.

Sakura shook her mind and grew angry at the Princess for even bringing up such childish ideas and fantasies. Sakura remembered how she felt regret that Naruto had to sit through most of it and hear the Princess talk. She also remembered how angry Sakura had felt at Kazahana-hime for opening up old wounds and doors within her memories she had buried so deep that she had all but forgotten them. To her, Naruto had become the world, he had become her sun and now… Sakura stopped, "Now what?"

Her head ached and she almost slumped over in pain, "Why is my head hurting so much?" She pressed her fingers against her temples and applied pressure in hopes to rid herself of the growing headache. "Naruto-kun, where are you? Why aren't you by my side and help me?" She mumbled as she tried to block out the pain but was defeated as the pain in her head seemed to move to her heart.

Sakura grasped her hands over her heart, "W-What is going on? Why does it feel like my heart is breaking? Why am I crying and why can't I stop? Why does it hurt to breathe?"

But Sakura couldn't find an answer.

Suddenly she felt a wave of demonic chakra. It was weak, it was familiar, and it was far away. "Naruto," she screamed and bolted upright looking around the room in panic. Still clutching the pillow tightly to her chest, Sakura took several steps before she felt a small quake, as if an explosion had occurred and shook the castle. Wide eyed Sakura looked to her window and rushed towards it. She placed her hand on the glass and looked out into the snow covered landscape that stretched out before her. It was then that she dropped the pillow in abject horror as a new memory surfaced.

Sakura gasped and her hand went to her mouth as she suddenly remembered what had occurred. She remembered the sex dream about Sasuke and she remembered waking Naruto because she wanted to forget about that horrible yet pleasurable dream. She needed to make new memories, real memories that would replace those that she had only fantasized about. And she wanted Naruto to be the one to create these memories with, not Sasuke. Sakura then remembered she and Naruto making love and the glorious waves of pleasure she had experienced with him, but at the height of her climax she had inexplicably screamed Sasuke's name. Sakura's thoughts had always been about Naruto and her mind had screamed his name countless times during their joining, but somehow Sasuke's name had snaked its way into her mouth and like a poisonous virus made itself known at the most intimate moment.

Slumping forward, Sakura's shoulders dropped as her heart felt heavier and her chest felt like it was weight down by tons of rocks. Fresh tears spilled from her eyes and ran rivers down her beautiful face. She leaned against the cold window, her hand retaking its place against the cold glass and she openly wept.

She felt another wave of demonic chakra arise in the far distance and her weeping turned to all out wailing, as she knew the pain Naruto was now experiencing was all her fault. At that very instance, her bedroom door crashed open and a panicky Kakashi stormed in, kunai in hand and sharingan blazing. "Sakura! Naruto! What is going on?" He yelled and quickly turned on the lights.

The second Kakashi registered Sakura standing by the window wailing, his panicked expression turned one to bewilderment and confusion. He looked about the room and couldn't find Naruto anywhere. He scratched his head and slowly walked over to the crying girl. He stopped a couple meters away from her and spoke in a very soft voice so he wouldn't startle the poor girl. "Sakura… Sakura where is Naruto? What happened?"

He watched Sakura suddenly become very quiet and saw her stare out into the frozen landscape as if she was watching something or rather someone. He saw her reflection in the glass and frowned as she saw her lips move but he couldn't hear anything. Frowning, he stepped closer and finally heard her. "Naruto-kun, I love you. Please come back to me."

Than there was nothing, her eyes were lifeless and dark. Kakashi grew concerned and took the final steps toward the pink girl and placed a reassuring hand on her naked shoulder. He saw her flinch upon the unsuspecting contact and he saw some light return to her eyes, it was not much but it was better than nothing. "Sakura what happened?"

Sakura felt a reassuring warm hand on her shoulder. It offered her compassion, strength, security, and a feeling of her not being alone but it wasn't his, it wasn't Naruto's. She had barely registered her former sensei's words when the distant demonic aura faded away and she knew Naruto was gone. She had felt his intense gaze upon her, it had startled her, and it had scared her. Deep down she knew it wasn't a friendly stare that had been directed at her and she had for the first time in her life been mortally afraid of Naruto.

She turned around and through teary eyes looked up into Kakashi's concerned face. Her lips trembled and a new fit of tears rushed out of her. She threw herself into his arms and cried to her heart's content. She felt Kakashi's strong arms wrap around her with his hands resting on her back patting her gently. His chin rested on her head and he gently rocked her as he softly mumbled that everything would be ok.

Kakashi did his best to console his former kunoichi student, but it was difficult as he still didn't know what had happened? The only thing he did know was that those chakra surges he had felt was the Kyuubi's chakra. After a few minutes, Sakura began to calm down. Eventually, when her crying had subsided into quiet weeping Kakashi asked once more.

"Sakura where's Naruto? What happened? That was the Kyuubi's chakra we felt, I need to know what's going on."

"I-I can't Kakashi-sensei," Sakura stammered in between her weeping. "I just can't."

"Sakura, please…" Kakashi pleaded with the broken woman. "I need to know what is going on. I need to know why Naruto isn't here with you and why he used the Kyuubi's chakra."

"I can't," Sakura whimpered and shook her head vehemently against Kakashi's chest as she was comforted in his arms.

Kakashi sighed and pushed Sakura away from him so he could look into her eyes. "Sakura this is important. What happened? Did the Akatsuki attack? What the hell is going on with Naruto?" Kakashi almost yelled as he was beginning to lose his patience.

"No, I can't Kakashi-sensei," Sakura started with fresh tears running down her face as her unwanted act of betrayal to Naruto replayed in her mind. "It's not Akatsuki… I just can't tell you."

"Sakura this is ridiculous, you are seemingly upset about something and I can't help if you refuse to tell me." Kakashi said and let his frustration carry into his voice. "Now tell me what happened between you and Naruto."

Kakashi waited patiently for his former student to begin. He watched her lower her head so she wasn't looking into his eyes. She started sniffling and between sobs and hiccups she told Kakashi all that had happened. She started with the dinner and finished with Naruto walking out on her. She told him how she really felt about Naruto, how important he was to her and how much she really loved him.

"I am afraid Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said next as Kakashi had sat down on a chair while the girl had sat down on the bed. "I am afraid Naruto is going to hate me forever or worse kill me. I don't know how to explain it but I felt his murderous intent to kill earlier. I love him but I don't know what to do, I don't know how to tell him or show him that it's really him I want and not… and not Sasuke." Fresh tears spilled out and she hugged her legs as she pulled them up to her chest. Her face pressing against her knees so she wouldn't have to look at Kakashi.

Kakashi rubbed his chin in thought as he took everything in that Sakura was telling him. He was amazed at how fast his two students had christened her obvious boyfriend-girlfriend status but was taken utterly aback by what Sakura had done. He felt sorry for the pink haired girl but a part of him also said that she had deserved it. He however quickly squashed those thoughts because neither Sakura nor Naruto deserved something so cruel, especially after they had been emotionally tormented and broken ever since the day Sasuke had betrayed them by joining Orochimaru.

Kakashi was happy and glad that those two had finally found each other but mentally he just shook his head at how stupid they were. Even though he understood that Sakura didn't mean to scream out Sasuke's name, she did and he didn't quite understand how that was even possible, if what she said was true and had only thought about Naruto. Thinking about Naruto, Kakashi sighed and couldn't believe at how dense Naruto sometimes was. Of course hearing someone's else's name during sex is the equivalent of getting their heart torn out and spit on but it was obvious to even the untrained eye that Sakura was devastated and that she had only eyes for the Blond.

Kakashi knew he needed to build up Sakura's confidence but he wasn't entirely sure how or if he was the right person to talk to about these issues. After all he had his own women troubles. He massaged his temples briefly before clasping his hands together in front of him. He heard her quiet sobbing, "Sakura look at me."

Kakashi waited for Sakura to raise her head and as she did and wiped the tears out of her face, his heart pained as if it was stabbed with a needle. Her eyes had lost all the light that they once held and even the brief glimmer of hope that her eyes had carried when he had placed a hand on her earlier had vanished. "Sakura listen," Kakashi started, unsure whether his words would push her over the edge or pull her back. He braced himself for the worst. "Sakura, you shouldn't be afraid of Naruto but you should be afraid of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Those chakra bursts we felt are from the Kyuubi trying to take control of Naruto and escape its imprisonment. Fortunately, it appears Naruto hasn't given up and subdued the fox demon once more."

"H-How do you know Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as her mouth hid behind her hands in what Kakashi could only guess was a sign of shock and terror.

Kakashi looked at her straight in the eyes and said in cold voice, "Because if he hadn't, we would be dead now. I am amazed Naruto was able to after what you did to him."

Sakura dropped her head in shame and quietly sobbed, "I-I didn't mean to Kakashi-sensei. It was an honest mistake. Is what I did really that terrible?"

"Is it that terrible? Terrible doesn't begin to describe what you have done Sakura. I can think of nothing else that can destroy a man's spirit and emotions more completely than what you did. And since the only way the Kyuubi can take over Naruto is when he's experiencing emotional turmoil, it's a miracle Kyuubi isn't running around right now. " Kakashi's reproachful voice turned softer and he walked over to the shocked and shaken woman. He sat down next to her on the bed and placed an arm around her, "But Naruto subdued him again. Never forget how strong Naruto really is. He will die first before he lets the Kyuubi escape from him that I am sure of."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei," Sakura replied after crying into her knees and being comforted by her sensei for a while. She turned her head and looked at him, "What should I do? Should I go after him and show him I truly love him?"

"I don't think that is a wise choice. Sakura, you have to understand that Naruto is emotionally very fragile at the moment. I am sorry to say this but right now he probably doesn't even want to see you. You have to understand that you hurt him, you didn't intend to but you did. He might never forgive you but I am sure if anyone could forgive someone for what you did, Naruto is that one. But he will need time."

Sakura nodded and looked dejected. "What should I do then?"

Kakashi wanted to sigh but suppressed the urge, "Sakura I think it's time to go back to Konoha. I am sure everyone is worried because we have stayed away far longer than originally intended. I think you should talk to the Hokage about what happened between you and Naruto. I am sure she can give you better advice than I can."

"That's not true Kakashi-sensei," Sakura added quickly as she saw Kakashi's features become troubled. "You listened and that was plentiful help. You might have always given Sasuke preferential treatment but Naruto and I both turned out well with Jiraiya and Tsunade-sama's help."

Kakashi smiled weakly and hung his head, "Still holding that above my head huh?" Sakura giggled but Kakashi knew it was forced. "Thanks for trying to make it sound less bad than it really was. I promise that once we get back to Konoha I'll train you in ninjutsu. I think it's time we find your elemental affinity."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

"Don't mention it Sakura, it's my job as a teacher to train my students, even if they have become apprentices to the legendary Sannin and their team has long been broken apart." He cracked a smile. "And thank you for putting me into place."

Sakura frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"You know… my own women problems. You were correct; I can't date three beautiful and strong kunoichi forever. I have to come to a decision but I am not sure which one. You know," Kakashi looked at Sakura. "Perhaps I do have some good advice for you. During Kazahana-hime's wedding, we spoke about Shizune, Yugao, and Anko, and I realized that I need to stop living in the past and move forward. I need to look ahead of myself and watch where I am going but before I can do that I need to find myself and make peace with my past. Perhaps you should do the same. Sakura, find your purpose and train hard and when Naruto returns to Konoha, show him how much you've changed."

Sakura was stunned at Kakashi's wise words and wasn't entirely sure how to thank him. Luckily she didn't have to think for long because Kakashi got up from the bed and walked to the door, "Sakura we will depart for Konoha after sunrise. Now rest a bit and I'll see you at breakfast."

"Hai! Kakashi-sensei and thank you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"…marU!"

"…MARU!"

"…IKAMARU!"

"HEY SHIKAMARU!"

Shikamaru sighed as he recognized the voice yelling at him. He slowly opened his eyes as he lay on top of the Yondaime's head and he stared into a crystal blue sky. He let out a loud breath of air and propped himself up and turned his head to look over the shoulder at the blonde running towards him and waving her arm to get his attention. He sighed again and lay back down, "Damnit there goes my secret cloud viewing spot."

Shikamaru closed his eyes again and wished himself to fall asleep before the nagging would begin. It was December and the air had finally turned frigid but the sun still held enough strength to warm Shikamaru. His face turned cold as a large shadow fell over him. He could hear the angry breathing of the woman that was robbing him of the comforting sunshine. He cracked open one eye and he looked up into the pouting face, "What do you want Ino?"

He watched her blue eyes roll in annoyance and she plopped down next to him. For a while neither said anything and Shikamaru felt himself slowly drift away into sleep when her voice ripped him back to reality. "Shika," Ino started using his childhood name that she only used when something was really troubling her. Shikamaru was instantly alert and waited for her to continue. "I need your help Shikamaru."

"Hm?" Shikamaru answered before opening his eyes "And how can I help you Ino?"

"You need to ask Temari out on a date," Ino continued. "You're running out of time. If you really like her, you need to make the first move. She is returning to Suna next week and if you don't talk to her… I am afraid that if you don't talk to her you're going to ruin your only chance you have."

Shikamaru was stunned. "Eh? Ino, what are you talking about? I don't like Temari that way and neither does she like me. We hate each other and can't stand each other presences for long. Heck we practically yell at each other non-stop."

"Baka," Ino muttered and hugged her legs as she looked out over Konoha. "Opposites attract, don't you know that? Stop being an idiot and listen to your heart for a change. Temari likes you as much as you like her but you two are just too stubborn, proud, and lazy to accept it. I thought if I join yours and my mothers' insane plan in forcing you to pick either her or me that you would wake up and get your ass in gear but I must have wished for too much."

"Ino let me guess, considering I believe you and you only went along with our mothers' ideas for me to marry one of you two and um… have children, it finally came back to bite you in the ass." Shikamaru stated and carefully watched Ino's face as it contorted into a frown.

Ino sighed, "Yes damn it. I can't enjoy clubs anymore because the second I start talking to a guy he stops and asks why I am not with my promised husband to be. Damn it Shikamaru because of you I can't enjoy myself anymore. Fix it!"

"Fix it? Please Ino this is your own fault for going along with our mothers' plan. How is it my fault and I'll be so frank to quote you here… that you can't get any ass?"

"Baka," Ino screamed and looked at him. "You need to talk to Temari ok?"

"I'll think about it," Shikamaru admitted so she would shut up. In his mind though, he actually was already playing through the many different scenarios that could occur once he would speak to Temari.

"Hey Shikamaru…" Ino started in a sad voice.

"What is it now?"

"Do you think Sakura and Naruto are ok?"

Shikamaru blinked at Ino's sudden change of topic and concern for their two friends. He pushed himself up and sighed. "Why are you asking this now? I am sure they are fine. Naruto is strong and I am sure he knows how to take care of himself. And Sakura is on a mission with Kakashi-sensei."

"I don't know," Ino mumbled into her knees. "I have a funny feeling whenever I think about those two."

"A funny feeling you say?"

"Not a ha-ha funny but more like a bad feeling. You know I think Naruto left because of what Sakura said to me the day before he disappeared. She said that she was afraid of him, that he had actually hurt her once, and she said something about him transforming into a demonic being. Back then I didn't think much about it, thinking Sakura was just pulling my leg."

Shikamaru was quiet as he thought about what Ino had told him. "You really think Naruto left because Sakura trampled on his feelings again?"

Ino nodded, "Yes forehead can be quite insensitive and I swear she is even more stubborn than you are."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru mused.

"Well… I think forehead likes him but just like you, she doesn't want to accept her feelings." Ino smiled as she looked at him. "But I still have hope for your lazy ass. Yet Sakura, I think she is still hung up over that stupid Sasuke. I don't know what I ever saw in him."

"Honestly Ino, I have no idea what Sakura is thinking or feeling. I hardly talk to that girl but more importantly what did she say about Naruto transforming?"

Ino frowned as she tried to remember, "I think she said that Naruto transformed into some demonic being and lost control. You know, I have always wondered where he got so much stamina from and that weird power of his… it's just bizarre."

"I see," Shikamaru replied while he thought about this new information. "So Sakura said that Naruto actually transformed?"

"Yes she did. What does that mean? Is that a jutsu he developed while he traveled with Jiraiya?"

"No I don't think so Ino. I have been wondering ever since Naruto beat Neji." Shikamaru told her what he had discovered. "I spoke to Neji after the Chunin exam and he told me that Neji was sure that he had cut off Naruto's Tenketsu points but he had suddenly received a rush of chakra that opened them all up again. You know the rest, you witnessed as well as everyone else how Naruto defeated Neji and was surrounded by that orange chakra."

"So what does that mean?" Ino looked at Shikamaru with questioning eyes.

"Don't tell anyone but I think Naruto is a Jinchuriki."

"What? How did you find out?"

"I am not sure but all these miracles Naruto does and his quick healing abilities and the fact that Akatsuki is after him, they all point to the fact that Naruto is a Jinchuriki." Shikamaru replied and looked concerned. "I don't think many people know. From our age group I think Sakura is the only one that truly knows and maybe perhaps Sasuke and Sai do as well."

Ino was shocked, "So Naruto is the host of a Tailed Demon?" Ino shuddered at the thought as she saw Shikamaru nod in agreement. "How? And which one?"

"I guess one of the Hokages sealed the demon within Naruto when he was just an infant but I am not sure. Listen Ino, this is top secret. If it weren't, we would have been told by now, but we weren't so don't run your mouth on this issue. I am sure Naruto doesn't like people to know what he is either."

Ino nodded and looked back out over the village. The cold wind blew through her hair and she tightened her grasp around her legs, "Poor Naruto, having to live with such a secret."

"Yea," Shikamaru stood up and offered his hand to Ino. "I have wanted to talk to him about this ever since the incident with Gaara not so long ago but I just didn't know how to approach him. Anyways, it's our little secret ok?"

Ino nodded and took the offered hand and stood next to him. "Yes and I think when forehead gets back, I will talk to her about her stubbornness. Maybe I am luckier with her than I am with you about listening to their feelings." She smiled at him and started walking away.

Shikamaru rolled with his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets and said in his mind, _"I heard you Ino and I promise I will talk to Temari."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The New Year had come and gone and everyone in the village of Konoha was soundly asleep. Two lone figures slowly approached the massive gates of Konohagakure and were glad to have finally returned. Their journey back from the Land of Snow had taken them longer than they had planned because the country was assaulted by an intense blizzard, one that hadn't been seen in over a hundred years. So Kakashi and Sakura had been forced to extend their visit at Kazahana-hime's castle.

The days had turned to weeks and by the time Sakura and Kakashi were able to pay passage for a ship that would take them directly to one of the few harbors that belong to the Country of Fire, it had already been close to Christmas.

Kakashi was concerned about his traveling companion because Sakura had become very quiet and introversive. His limited knowledge in the field of medicine told him that this wasn't a good sign. The young woman had become depressed and having been forced to stay longer in the Country of Snow had only worsened her condition. The once happy woman had lost all signs of happiness from her face and it felt like Sakura had ridden herself of all emotion. All that was left of her was an empty shell that had once been an energetic, powerful, and bright kunoichi.

It saddened Kakashi to see her in such a condition because he knew very well what her problems were but he couldn't help her. He had tried but in his anger or his frustration of what she had done, he had only made it worse. He had tried to comfort her by appealing to her intelligence, he had tried to be straight forward and slam the facts into her face, she insulted her, set her equal in level of deviousness and evilness to Orochimaru, all in a mad attempt to appeal to her pride, to awaken her from the depression that was eating up the girl from the inside.

But all was for nothing and Kakashi simply gave up. And now, they had finally returned home and he wished with all of his heart that they hadn't arrived too late. Kakashi hoped that the familiar surroundings, the presence of her friends, and a much needed talk with her parents and the Hokage would safe Sakura. He sighed and waved a short greeting to the two guards that were placed in charge of protecting it, before he pulled Sakura along with him.

Emotionless and silent, Sakura trotted after him. Her head hung down as her lifeless eyes stared down at her feet and watched the ground pass by. She let out a loud sad sigh, the first tone that she had uttered in weeks and Kakashi whirled around looking at her in shock.

"Sakura are you alright?"

The girl didn't move or answer. Her head refused to look up and her hands suddenly went up to her hood as she pulled it lower, as if to hide her face before she continued to put one foot in front of the other. Kakashi watched this all in worry and quickly followed the depressing form sulk in her misery.

They reached the Hokage tower and walked up the steps to meet with Tsunade. Kakashi announced their return to Shizune, who was currently sitting at her desk going over files.

Shizune squealed in delight and threw herself at Kakashi, "Kakashi-kun I haven't seen you in forever. How was the trip? How was Kazahana's wedding? Oh, you have to tell me everything later tonight. I have a surprise for you but you won't get it until tonight."

Kakashi chuckled uneasily at having one of his problems throw herself at him. He whispered as if to make it a point that Sakura didn't know about his relationship with Shizune, "Shizu-chan, not in front of Sakura."

"Oh right... right," Shizune hushed back. "I am sorry." Shizune straightened her clothes in embarrassment and returned to her desk, "Just walk in Kakashi-san. The Hokage is in her office and is free to see you."

"Thank you Shizune-san," Kakashi bowed and winked at her before turning to the Hokage's door. Kakashi was surprised at seeing Sakura standing in front of the door with a shaking hand resting on the handle but refusing to turn it. He stepped closer and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura everything will be fine."

Sakura's emotionless face turned up to look him in the eyes and Kakashi's heart almost broke. Her face emotionless but her eyes held so much pain. He wanted to crush her in a hug but it wasn't his place to do so. No, he had done all he could and it was now up to the Hokage to heal Sakura's mind. Her heart on the other hand he suspected could only be healed by a certain Blond that currently must have been god knows where and probably not on good terms with the pink haired kunoichi.

"It's ok Sakura, I am here with you." Kakashi took Sakura's shaking hand off the door handle and he opened the door himself. Pushing the door open, he led Sakura into the Hokage's office.

Kakashi could hear soft whimpers of protest that Sakura let out as he forced her into the office. He quickly closed the door behind him before the complicated girl had the chance to slip out. He mentally sighed and pushed Sakura deeper into the office and got her to stop in front of the Hokage's desk. He coughed into his fist at the sight of a passed out Hokage on her desk.

Tsunade groaned at hearing a cough and she lifted her head to see who was disturbing her early morning nap. Her eyes snapped open and she was instantly awake at seeing Kakashi and Sakura standing before her. She jumped out of her chair and rushed around the table only to crush Kakashi in a punishing hug. She quickly let him go and turned to her apprentice, who up until this point had held her head down with her hair hanging over her face to prevent Tsunade from seeing her face.

Tsunade walked over and was about to hug her apprentice as well when Sakura literally jumped at the sudden touch and fearfully stepped away from the Hokage. Tsunade frowned at Sakura's reaction and she lowered her head sideways so she could spy a glimpse of the girl's face. What she saw shocked her and instantly aged her by several years. Sakura's face had become utterly expressionless and only her eyes held the only emotion that was left in the poor girl and that was one of mind numbing fear and panic. Sakura's pupils were dilated and rushed back and forth as if she was constantly trying to find something. If one were to describe the girl's current demeanor, it could only be described at Sakura having become catatonic.

Tsunade whirled at Kakashi and demanded answers, "What the hell happened to her Kakashi? How long has she been like this?"

Kakashi sighed and looked at the distressed Sakura. "She's been like this for weeks now. I thought I had succeeded in helping but after we met again in the morning I couldn't raise her out of this state of mind. She completely cut herself off from the world and has barely said a word. If you can't help her Hokage-sama, I think only Naruto can."

Sakura let out a short mewl and dropped to the floor in a loud bang. Her hands went up to her face and she started crying.

The Hokage was completely stunned and looked to Kakashi for help but when she realized the Jonin was out of ideas himself she walked over to her apprentice and kneeled down. She pulled Sakura into a hug and looked up to Kakashi, "What exactly happened in the Country of Snow? And why did it take you guys so long to get back here?"

"We were hit by a very bad blizzard and that is why it took us this long to get back here. We also visited Yukigakure and there is something disturbing about that village but we can talk about that some other time." Kakashi answered and temporarily rubbed his chin. "I guess it is for the best if I just tell you. We ran into Naruto at Kazahana-hime's wedding ceremony."

"What?" Tsunade almost screamed in surprise. "Naruto was there? What was he doing there? How did you meet him? What happened? Where is he? Did he come back with you?" Tsunade had so many questions race through her mind that she didn't know if those that made it out of her mouth made any sense at all.

"Yes, Naruto was there and he actually helped us with a problem. You see, after the wedding ceremony and during the dinner party, one of Kazahana-hime's personal bodyguard's platoon tried to overthrow the government and assassinate the Princess. Luckily with our and Naruto's help we avoided the catastrophe and were able to protect the Princess. Naruto stayed with us for a while and everything seemed fine until," Kakashi looked at Sakura who was still sobbing uncontrollably in Tsunade's arms, "Until that night."

"What night? What happened?" Tsunade asked perplexed not understanding Kakashi.

"Naruto left us that night," Kakashi started and stopped as Sakura's sobbing turned to all out wailing and her arms slung around Tsunade as Sakura pushed herself closer to the aging woman. "I think it's best if you talk about this with Sakura alone Hokage-sama. I tried to help but I clearly failed and I had promised Sakura that I wouldn't tell a soul of what had happened that night. Just let me tell you this, after that night, Sakura had become like this. Before that night, she was as happy as I had never seen her before."

"What?" Tsunade let out in surprise and looked in puzzlement at the pink hair that was nuzzled against her chest and currently crying uncontrollably. "I don't understand at all but thank you Kakashi. Go home for now, I will handle Sakura."

"Good luck Hokage-sama and I wish you the best of luck because I fear if Naruto doesn't return soon, we might lose the Sakura we know forever." Kakashi bowed and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade sighed as she looked at her apprentice again. She wrapped her arms around the crying girl and tried to comfort her with soothing words. "Sakura can you stop for a minute," Tsunade pleaded with her student. "Could you please tell me what happened? I need to know so I can help you."

Sakura sniffled and slowly pulled out of Tsunade's embrace. Her mind numbing fear and panic that had held a hold on her jaded eyes was now replaced with sorrow and regret. Tsunade took note of this change and waited patiently for her apprentice to start talking.

"I-I… loved Naruto," Sakura croaked in a tear stained voice.

Tsunade frowned at Sakura and wondered why the girl was using the past tense, "You mean you love Naruto but Sakura that is great. You finally admitted that you love him. What was his reaction?"

"No," Sakura said as she shook her head. "I meant to say we loved each other but then… then I… I did something foolish."

"Y-You mean… you and Naruto, you two had sex?" Tsunade gasped in surprise. Tsunade saw Sakura weakly nod and sigh. "What did you do Sakura?"

"It was an accident," Sakura started. "Shishou, you have to believe me it was an honest mistake. I didn't want to say it nor want it to happen but it… it just slipped out. I don't know what overcame me but please Shishou, you have to believe me."

"Sakura calm down, of course I believe you. Now what happened? What did you say? Was it something that upset Naruto? Is this what this is all about? Did Naruto do something to you?"

"Yes, I mean no."

"Well what is it?" Tsunade asked not understanding a thing Sakura was telling her.

"Yes, it got Naruto very upset but no, he didn't hurt me… not physically at least," she added quietly.

Tsunade placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders and shook her gently; drawing her back to reality as Tsunade realized Sakura was slipping away again. "Sakura, what happened?"

"We had sex and everything was wonderful and… and then I called out Sasuke's name. I wanted to call out Naruto's but somehow Sasuke's name came out and I don't know why." Sakura told Tsunade everything as fresh tears ran down her face. Sakura told her how Naruto reacted, how she had tried to apologize, how Naruto left saying that he understood but really didn't. How Sakura woke up shortly after Naruto had left her, of her not remembering at first what had occurred. She told Tsunade about the Kyuubi that she and Kakashi had felt it try to get free of its prison. And she told Tsunade how Sakura had felt terrified of Naruto or more specifically the Kyuubi. Sakura had feared that Naruto would kill her and everyone else in the castle and Sakura told Tsunade of how Kakashi had tried to calm her down. How he explained to her of the terrible thing that she did to Naruto by calling out Sasuke's name. But she also said that Kakashi tried to help her by pointing out that Sakura should find herself and stop living in the past.

Tsunade listened intently and was furious at Kakashi for being so insensitive by slapping Sakura's mistake directly back into her face. Tsunade felt pity and sorrow for Naruto but she felt terrible for Sakura. Tsunade instantly crushed Sakura in another hug, "I am so sorry Sakura. I believe you."

"Thank you Shishou," Sakura sobbed into her teacher's strong arms.

"Sakura listen to me," Tsunade said as she comforted her apprentice. "Kakashi was right. You shouldn't live in the past, it is not healthy. Move on but don't forget about the pain you have brought to Naruto. Remember the pain you are feeling right now at the uncertainty of having pushed away the only man that has ever loved you. Use this pain to find yourself Sakura, I think the reason why you called out Sasuke's name even if you wanted to scream Naruto's name at the height of your pleasure is because subconsciously somewhere deep down you still have lingering feelings for Sasuke. Once you find those and you can weigh them against your feelings for Naruto, you will find your happiness and peace of mind."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," Sakura muttered as they broke the embrace and stood up. Sakura wiped the tears out of her face and looked at her worried sensei. "I think I'll be alright now."

Tsunade smiled and nodded, "I know you will Sakura. You're a strong woman and I believe in you. I am sure when you meet with Naruto again in the future, everything will work out."

Sakura nodded and offered a weak smile, "I can only hope so Tsunade-sensei. I can only hope he will forgive me and let me explain."

"I am sure he will," Tsunade replied and gave the girl a quick hug. "Now go back home, I am sure your parents are worried sick already. Oh and Sakura before I forget, visit your friend Ino in the next couple of days. She has been to my office daily asking when you would return."

Sakura nodded and bowed, "I will."

Tsunade watched Sakura walk to the door and stop. She heard Sakura sigh and straighten her posture before opening the door and vanishing in the hallway behind. "I wish you the best of luck Sakura. I hope you will find your answers quickly because I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did when I was your age." Tsunade swiveled in her chair and looked out over the village. She fumbled for something in one of her pockets and pulled out a tear stained photo of a smiling Jiraiya. "I miss you, you stupid pervert."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, the chapter following after the evil twist. How did you guys like this one?**

**Thanks go out to KingKakashi for pressuring me to put in my best effort and also at pointing out silly notions I had come up with.**


	23. Kakashi's Nightmare

Chapter – 022

Kakashi was sighing as he slowly walked down the road. A bouquet of flowers in his hands and a small present in the other, which he had bought during his stay in the Land of Snow, he reached his destination. He climbed the stairs and stood in front of the apartment door 3-A. He inhaled, gathered his courage and swiftly knocked.

Kakashi didn't have to wait long and the door opened widely and a beaming Shizune threw herself into his arms, "Welcome back Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi chuckled at Shizune's antics and hugged her gently, ensuring not to mess up the bouquet. "I am glad to be back Shizu-chan," Kakashi muttered and walked inside while holding Shizune in his arms.

Kakashi closed the door behind him with his foot and suddenly found himself pushed against it. His back pressed uncomfortably against the doorknob and he looked surprised at seeing a blushing Shizune look up at him. The palms of her hands were resting gently on his chest and she was biting her lower lip. _"Just so cute and innocent,"_ Kakashi thought at the sight of Shizune and smiled.

He was about to speak and present her with the flowers and his present but was interrupted when Shizune stood on her toes and slammed her lips against his. Her tongue forced her way into his mouth and demanded a dance. Kakashi quickly obeyed and let himself drown in her taste and passion. They eventually broke for air and Kakashi looked at an even redder face than before, "Whoa Shizu-chan that is one heck of a welcome kiss."

He watched her lovingly bite her lower lip again in embarrassment and Kakashi could only think of how much Shizune was acting like a teenager and not someone of her own age. This was one of the reasons why he loved her; her sweet innocent charm was so adorable and calming. Unlike with Anko, which was a relationship based on lust and forgetting oneself and everyone around them. Yugao was different again as well. That woman was simply mysterious and being with her always felt like Kakashi was on some adventure and he would be lying if he were to say he would love one more than the other. In fact, he loved all three equally but he knew he had to come to a decision soon.

Kakashi presented Shizune with the flowers and she squealed in joy and thanked him by pressing another passionate kiss on him. "Go into the living room Kakashi-kun," Shizune said and rushed into the kitchen to find a vase.

Kakashi watched her walk away from him and his eyes slowly traveled down her frame as she wore a very revealing yet plain looking kimono. Kakashi walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa and leaned back as he waited for Shizune. He didn't have to wait long until she walked in with a vase in her hands. She placed the vase with his flowers on the table in front of him and slid down into the sofa next to him. He placed his arm around her shoulder and she scooted closer and leaned her head on his chest.

"I missed you so much Kakashi-kun."

"I missed you too Shizu-chan," Kakashi replied and held out his little present. "Here I bought you something while I was in the Land of Snow. I hope you like it."

Shizune's eyes widened and sparkled in joy as she gently opened the present. She gasped when she opened the small black box and her eyes began to tear, "Oh Kakashi-kun, you shouldn't have." She stammered as a shaking hand pulled out a thin silver necklace adorned with a crystal snowflake.

"I know but I wanted to," Kakashi replied and helped her place the necklace around her neck.

"How do I look?" Shizune turned around for Kakashi to see and asked him as she wore the necklace around her neck. The snowflake was lying on her delicate soft skin only millimeters away from where her cleavage started.

Kakashi smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Perfect, just as you are Shizu-chan."

Their kissing quickly turned to more and both were probing each other bodies with their hands and mouths. Their clothes were quickly discarded around the living room but before they continued, Kakashi scooped up Shizune. She squeaked in surprise and slung her arms around his neck and started giving love bites to his ear.

Kakashi with Shizune in his arms quickly opened the door to her bedroom and unceremoniously dropped her onto the bed. She pouted and was about to complain when she saw Kakashi pounce on her. He ravaged her with his hands and tongue and her pouting turned from soft giggles to pleasurable moaning. Kakashi eventually entered her and both drowned themselves in their pleasure and love as they rocked the bed.

Two hours later, Kakashi sat in Shizune's bed with his back against the headboard and Shizune resting her head in his lap while dreamily looking up into his face. He looked down at her as his fingers played with her hair and he smiled affectionately. "So what is that surprise you were going to tell me tonight?"

He saw Shizune look away hesitantly and with a little fear in her eyes. "Kakashi-kun," she started and took a strong breath to steel her nerves. "I am pregnant."

"P-P-Pregnant?" Kakashi stammered in shock. "A-Are you sure?" His face instantly turned to regret as he realized what he had asked and quickly wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. "Shizu-chan, I am sorry. I meant to say that it's great."

Shizune pried herself out of his arms, tears spilling forth from her eyes, "You're not happy?"

"No, no Shizu-chan. I mean yes, YES! I am happy," Kakashi answered and cursed his inner self for stumbling over his words. "You just caught me by surprise. I am really happy for us."

"Us?" Shizune whispered softly as she tried to understand the implication behind that single word and her face brightened. "You really mean it?"

"O-of course I do," Kakashi responded strongly and to get his point across pulled her back into a hug and kissed her.

When they broke the kiss Kakashi was confused at seeing Shizune cry. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs and she laughed in embarrassment knowing that he was worried. "I am sorry Kakashi-kun, but I was so worried, worried that you wouldn't love me anymore."

"Nonsense, of course I love you." Kakashi chuckled and actually copied something he had learned from one of his students. "Baka, how could you even think that?" and tapped her head gently with his fist.

Shizune laughed uneasily and wiped fresh tears away, "I was so nervous that perhaps during the three months that you were gone… that you wouldn't love me anymore when you'd come back."

Kakashi shook his head and smiled. He placed a reassuring kiss on her forehead and raised a single eyebrow, "It is my child right? I mean, you don't look pregnant to me right now and I was gone for three months."

Shizune tilted her head in confusion and hurt. She knitted her brows when she saw Kakashi's face split by a teeth bearing grin and heard him chuckle. She hit him softly on his arm, "You idiot, you actually made me worry there for a second. Of course it's your child."

Kakashi saw Shizune pout and kissed her again, "I am sorry Shizu-chan."

"You better make up for it," Shizune crossed her arms as she looked at him.

Kakashi chuckled and pulled her down to him, "I think I know just what to do." He started kissing her and gently flipped her over, so he could be on top. His mouth hovered over one of her already erect nipples and his tongue slipped out. Kakashi's tongue wrapped itself around her nipple and flicked it gently before it was encased by his lips. He sucked on her breast, while his right hand moved down between her legs.

His fingers played with her folds and clitoris until she moaned from ecstasy. He slipped in one finger first and twirled it in circles while it was inside. She screamed and bucked her hips only to drop her butt down onto the bed as she spilled her juices against his hand. She panted and Kakashi entered another finger into her dripping core. He grinned and sucked on her breast again before releasing it.

Shizune moaned in pleasure and begged him to take her. At first he wanted to tease her some more but her low frequency moaning got his blood pumping and he couldn't hold out anymore. Throwing all notions of teasing and foreplay out of the window, Kakashi aligned himself with her soaking vagina and plunged his shaft deep within her. Shizune screamed and moaned simultaneously and arched her back as Kakashi rode her and lighting millions of small pleasurable fires deep within her.

The next day arrived in Konoha and Kakashi was on his way to see the Hokage. "Morning Hokage-sama," Kakashi replied as he entered through the window.

Tsunade looked over and frowned, "Kakashi I was lenient with Jiraiya because… well he was too old to be retrained, but you on the other hand can use the door just like every other person."

Kakashi chuckled, "Hai, hai Hokage-sama."

Tsunade put aside the file she was studying, "And how can I help you today Kakashi?"

"Well, I actually need your help with something..."

"Oh," Tsunade mouthed and waited patiently for Kakashi to continue but he didn't. Her eye started twitching as she looked at the grey haired Jonin and realized he wouldn't surrender the reason easily. Feeling a headache forming, Tsunade sighed and unlocked her sake drawer. She pulled out a bottle and unscrewed the cork as her eyes were set on the opened drawer. She stopped uncorking the sake when her eyes scanned a yellow form that was sitting below the bottle. She frowned and pulled it out of the drawer and read it over. Her eyes suddenly sparkled and she grinned as she looked from the document to Kakashi.

"Tell me Kakashi, you wouldn't happen to have run into Yugao-chan yet?"

Kakashi stiffened as he heard Yugao's name and he frowned. "Um, no I haven't. Why?" He asked and wasn't entirely sure if he really wanted to know. _"Does she know about me and Yugao?"_ Kakashi wondered.

Tsunade's grin turned to a happy smile and she stood up from her chair and stepped around her desk, "Congratulations are in order Kakashi. I had totally forgotten about this but she came in only a few days ago requesting to be placed on maternity leave. And guess whose name is written in the box for the father?"

Kakashi frowned but in his mind he was cursing his bad luck, _"You have to be kidding me. Yugao AND Shizune are pregnant? How the fuck did I manage that and more importantly what am I going to do?"_

Tsunade frowned at seeing Kakashi staring at her as if nobody was home. She waved her hand in front of his face, "Kakashi this is great news. I am happy for the both of you."

"T-thank you Hokage-sama," Kakashi muttered still unable to believe this latest development. He blinked at the Hokage as he tried to gather his wit, "If I may ask Hokage-sama but how far along is Yugao?"

"Hm," Tsunade mused and looked at the form again. "Let's see, she turned this in only a few days ago and kunoichi are required to go on maternity leave once they reach the second trimester in order to protect the child and ensure a safe birth. So that would put her right around the end of her third month. It appears you left your seed with her days before you left for the Land of Snow."

"Third?" Kakashi repeated in disbelief. "How the hell did I…" He quickly caught himself before he finished saying quietly in his mind, _"…did I get two women pregnant in the same week?"_

Tsunade curiously looked at Kakashi but when he didn't finish his sentence, she returned to her seat. "Now, how can I help you?"

"_Shit, how am I going to explain to Shizune and Yugao that I got them both pregnant, cheated on them, and… what the fuck am I going to do?"_ Kakashi panicked in his mind. _"A mission… yes that is the idea. Stay busy, stay out of Konoha… yeah that will work somehow. It'll give me time to explain."_

"Kakashi!" Tsunade barked as she realized the Jonin was staring off into nothingness again.

"Yes," Kakashi shook his head and apologized. "Hokage-sama, I came here today to request a mission, preferably a well paying one. Especially, since I have to support more than myself now." Kakashi swallowed, _"How the fuck am I suppose to support two women and two children? Oh kami, I hope none of them get twins."_

Tsunade nodded, "I guess that is a reasonable request but nothing too dangerous. I don't want to be at the end of Yugao's sword when she finds out that the father of her child died on a mission that I assigned."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be on her bad side either," Kakashi chuckled uneasily and sweated profoundly. _"Shit, I am so dead."_

"Ah, here we have one." Tsunade said as she pulled a file from a stack of folders that seemed to have a permanent spot on her desk. Tsunade opened the file and scanned the details, "This mission is a simple escort mission Kakashi. If you'd like, take Sakura along. She needs to be kept busy and I think it'll be a good way to get her back into the flow of the shinobi life."

Kakashi snapped the file from the Hokage's hands and scanned the mission details, "All I have to do is meet with the mayor of one of our border towns and escort a caravan to Suna? I can do that. Thanks a lot Hokage-sama. I'll head out right away."

"Wait, what about Sakura?" Tsunade stopped the Jonin from jumping out of the window. "And what's the rush? Aren't you at least going to say hello to Yugao?"

"Of course, of course, I will." Kakashi quickly added and he knew he was lying. He didn't want to stay in Konoha any longer than he had to. "I am going to do this mission myself. It's a simple C-rank mission and I think Sakura should reacquaint herself with her friends first and start her hospital shifts again before being allowed to go on missions."

Tsunade nodded, "If you say so Kakashi. Good luck and give Yugao my greetings."

"Will do… Bye Hokage-sama."

Tsunade was confused at Kakashi's sudden urge to leave the village but she shrugged it away at nervousness of finding out he was suddenly becoming a father. She saw the bottle of sake on her desk and licked her lips. She pulled out the cork and filled her white saucer and took a sip. "Ah, now this is what I call great sake."

The door to her office suddenly flew open and a beaming Anko walked in, "A wonderful good morning Hokage-sama. I see you are enjoying the taste of sake quite early in the day."

Tsunade groaned at being so rudely interrupted but smiled at seeing it was only Anko. "Ah, a wonderful good morning to you too Anko; Why are you so cheery today? And would you like a drink?"

"No thanks Hokage-sama," Anko replied and stopped in front of her desk placing her hands on her stomach, rubbing it gently. She was grinning from ear to ear, which made Tsunade frown. "I am no longer allowed to indulge in the pleasure of sake anymore. Well not for a while anyways." Anko giggled.

"Anko, what is going on? Did you get in trouble with ANBU again by releasing your pet snakes on some unsuspecting Academy brats or civilians? Did you torture Iruka again?"

Anko still smiled, "No Hokage-sama. For a change I am not in any trouble, nor did I scare anyone with my snakes but I think I should do that again. I haven't done that in a long time. Thanks for reminding me."

Tsunade sweat dropped, "So it's Iruka again." It wasn't a question but rather a statement as if it had always been about Iruka.

"Nope," Anko said and smiled, as Tsunade's frown grew darker. "I haven't tortured poor Iruka in months; in fact, I think it's been more than just a few months."

"I give up," Tsunade said. "What is it Anko?"

"Here," Anko pushed a yellow document into Tsunade's face. "I am going on baby-making leave."

Tsunade shook her head and smiled. "Anko, it's called maternity leave and you hand this in when you are already done with the baby-making process as you so diligently called it."

"Oh but I already did make one," Anko giggled as she remembered the many things she did with Kakashi. Her hands gently rubbed her stomach.

Tsunade looked at the form, "Oh congratulations Anko. It appears Konoha will get not just one new shinobi baby but two in several months. Yugao-san is also pregnant and only turned in her form to request leave a couple of days ago."

"Oh Yugao-neechan is preggers too? I should seek her out and find out who helped her in getting knocked up," Anko snickered.

"It was…" Tsunade stopped as her eyes fell upon a certain name in a certain box that was reserved for the father's name. Not realizing, Anko was impatiently staring at the Hokage, while she was waiting for her to finish the sentence. Tsunade's frown turned to anger as she fumbled for the yellow form that Yugao had turned in. She placed both on her desk and looked at them. Her head moved back and forth and she continuously muttered something that Anko couldn't make out.

"Um, excuse me Hokage-sama but what's the matter? Is something wrong with the way I filled out my form," Anko asked worryingly.

"Not really Anko, umm, how far along are you?" Tsunade asked in as calm a voice as she could muster, while she compared the name of the father on both forms.

"Well the village should have a brand new Shinobi to start training in about six months." Anko replied with mirth and glee.

Deflated, Tsunade fell into her chair and wondered what kind of mess Kakashi had gotten himself into before he left to go find Sakura and then go to the Snow country. But the worst wasn't over yet when her office door opened and Shizune came rushing in.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama," Shizune huffed and stopped next to Anko. "But I was too busy filling this out that I didn't see Anko coming in until it was too late."

"It's quite alright Shizune-chan," Tsunade muttered and looked at her older apprentice. "Now what do you have in your hand there."

"Here you go Hokage-sama," Shizune handed her yet another yellow document and Tsunade's face brightened.

"Shizune, you're pregnant?" Tsunade screamed in joy and rushed to hug her apprentice before taking the form and gazing upon before adding. "That is so wonderful and you're three months along… why am I not surprised." Tsunade commented before stating the last part under her breath, as her vision fell upon the fathers name on the Shizune's form.

"Yes," Shizune laughed and was congratulated by Anko as well.

"Who is the father?" Anko asked.

"It's Kakashi-kun," Shizune answered smiling from ear to ear.

Tsunade instantly returned to her chair and fell in. She took hold of her sake bottle and pulled the cork out with her teeth. She took a long swig, emptying the bottle and waited for Anko's reaction out of the corner of her eyes.

Anko nodded in approval, "Kakashi is a good catch. Congratulations Shizune-chan, I hope you are happy together."

"Thank you Anko-san," Shizune beamed.

Tsunade watched the two women's brief conversation and saw how Anko's gears started turning in her head and then finally fall into place. Anko's happy face turned to one of confusion mixed with rage.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Anko screamed and saw Shizune jump in fear at the sudden explosion that was Anko. "WHO did you say was the father of your child?"

"K-Kakashi-kun," Shizune stuttered in fear at the sight of a raging Anko. "W-Why?"

"B-But Kakashi-kun is the father of my child," Anko suddenly wailed and dropped into one of the two chairs that were in front of the Hokage's desk.

"WHAT?" Shizune screamed in shock only to follow Anko's emotional breakdown and drop into the other chair.

Tsunade watched the entire spectacle and took out a second sake bottle from her drawer emptying it in one go. _"Kakashi what the fuck did you do? Your perverted playboy days are over. I will ensure that and if it's the last thing that I do."_

Tsunade cleared her throat, "I am sorry you two but I think there is something that I should tell you. It appears Yugao-san is also pregnant with Kakashi's child. At least that is whom she has listed as the father of her child. We won't know for sure until we can talk to her but I wouldn't think Yugao is lying on something like this."

Anko and Shizune were both looking at each other with an evil gleam to their eyes as they apparently came to the same conclusion, "The first thing we do to Kakashi is burn all of his perverted books right in front of him."

Tsunade winced, _"Well perhaps I need to protect Kakashi from the wrath of these two and potentially three pregnant ladies, especially if he is the father of Yugao's unborn child as well."_ Tsunade sighed and took another swig from her third sake bottle.

Her office door suddenly flew open once again and a panicked Sakura, dressed in only her nightgown came rushing in. "Shishou, Tsunade-sensei I need your help. I need you to check…" Sakura wasn't able to finish, as she needed to stop to catch her breath.

"Sakura calm down," Tsunade told her young apprentice. "What is going on? What do you need?"

"I am late," Sakura frantically, replied. "And I am feeling weak and sick and everything… I think… I think I am pregnant."

"WHAT?" All three women present shouted in unison, which only caused Sakura to shrink away in fear. "We are so going to kill Kakashi."

Sakura blinked in confusion, "Kakashi? Why would you want to kill Kakashi?"

"Apparently he is the father of mine, Shizune-chan, and Yugao-chan's babies," Anko answered and crossed her arms under her chest. "And now you return with him from a three month long mission and you are pregnant as well… don't worry Sakura, we will help you through this. Right Shizune-chan," Anko looked at a fuming Shizune, who nodded.

"Eh?" Sakura mouthed and looked at Tsunade in confusion hoping she could get some answers. But her eyes went wide when she saw Tsunade emptying a sake bottle. She watched her teacher place the empty bottle on her desk and was taken aback at seeing two more already resting on the desk.

"So tell us Sakura," Shizune started and ignored the Hokage drowning herself in more sake. "Was Kakashi-kun at least gentle with you?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Sakura stuttered looking in confusion from Tsunade to Shizune and Anko. "I didn't sleep with Kakashi-sensei. That is so gross, he is way too old."

"We are not old," Anko screamed in anger and cried. Anko pulled out a little puppet that looked like Kakashi and started tearing it apart. "Wait," she stopped and looked at Sakura, "then who did you sleep with?"

Sakura blushed, "It was Naruto."

"Naruto-kun?" Anko asked in disbelief. "Where did you meet him and how, I mean when?"

"We ran into him in the Land of Snow at Kazahana-hime's wedding and well I don't think I have to explain to you how it happened." Sakura answered and inched closer towards Tsunade. Sakura placed a hand on the Hokage's shoulder to get her attention as she watched her empty a fifth bottle. "Shishou, everything will be alright. But could you please do a check up on me."

Through a drunken haze Tsunade looked at her pink haired apprentice and saw her double, "So which one of you two is the pregnant one?"

"Two?" Sakura frowned and looked at Anko and Shizune for help.

"Double vision," Anko answered the question. "It happens when you consume massive amounts of alcohol. Don't worry about it but I don't think the Hokage could help you in her current state right now."

"Yes, Sakura come here," Shizune said and motioned for the distressed girl to come over. "Let me do the check up."

"Thank you Shizune-chan," Sakura waited patiently as Shizune's hand was placed on her stomach and she felt Shizune's chakra enter her body.

"So Sakura-chan," Anko purred. "How was my dear Naruto-kun? Was he gentle? How did he feel like? How big was he?"

Sakura blushed profoundly at Anko's question and was saved from answering them by Shizune, "Sakura-chan you are fine. You're not pregnant so no need to panic. You'll probably just have an upset stomach this morning. But next time remember to use contraceptives or at least remember the anti pregnancy jutsu that we kunoichi are taught in the Academy. Even if Naruto doesn't cum inside of you, you can still get pregnant from his pre-cum. The chances are low but the risks are still the same."

Sakura's demeanor lightened visibly and she let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. I was so scared; I didn't know how to explain this to my parents or even to…" She paused and looked away in shame, "or even explain this to Naruto-kun."

Shizune squeezed her shoulder, "Sakura-chan it's ok. You're not pregnant so it's fine and I hope this teaches you to practice safe sex next time."

Sakura nodded, "Thanks Shizune-chan, I will keep it in mind and I am sorry about Kakashi-sensei. I spoke to him about you three…"

"YOU KNEW?" Anko and Shizune yelled at her.

Sakura took a few steps back, "Yes I knew that he was seeing you three; Anko-san, Shizune-chan, and Yugao-san. I told him that it wasn't fair to any of you and he apologized and said that he wasn't entirely sure what to do. He told me that he loved all three of you but he saw the error in his ways and wanted to find an answer. I am just sorry now that you three are all pregnant. I mean what are the chances of all three of you becoming pregnant at the same time? He must have been sleeping with Yugao-san on Tuesday, Anko-san on Wednesday and Shizune-chan on Thursday for this to happen."

"Friday actually," Anko muttered and blushed.

"Um, it was Tuesday for me," Shizune stated and blushed as well.

Anko and Shizune looked at each other before they turned to Sakura, "It's not your fault and thank you for putting him in his place, even if it was a little late."

"I am sure you will all come to some form of an agreement," Sakura reassured them.

"We will have to but not until we will punish him severely," Anko smirked sadistically, which frightened Sakura a little.

"Well I wish you luck and I'll check back with you two later," Sakura said and looked down and saw herself still dressed in her nightgown. "But I better return home and change before the perverts of the village find out what I am wearing."

"Heh good luck Sakura-chan," Anko said and watched the pinkette leave. "Wow what a crazy morning, nee Shizune-chan?" Anko asked.

"Yes," Shizune muttered and continued to look at the closed door that Sakura had left through. "Anko-chan, I didn't know Sakura and Naruto were… well… a couple."

"They aren't," Tsunade slurred as her head hang back in her chair. Her mouth was wide open and an empty sake bottle was placed up side down over it and being shaken violently forcing the last drops of the sweet alcoholic nectar out of the porcelain container.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura was standing under her shower at home and was relieved at knowing that she was mistaken in her self-diagnosis she had performed on herself earlier. She took a mental note that she had to thank Shizune-san again for doing a check-up. The panic of the morning had blown away her worries about Naruto and what to do in order to tell him that she was truly sorry. But they had returned in full force and now threatened to break her again. It had been a little over a month since that dreadful night where she had betrayed Naruto and she still didn't feel any better.

Kakashi and Tsunade both had tried to help and she was grateful to them that they listened. She was especially grateful to Kakashi because his honesty had set her straight, even if it had hurt a lot to hear it. But she wasn't spiteful and promised that she would help him and his newest problem concerning Anko, Shizune, and Yugao. "Kakashi-sensei you stud," Sakura muttered as she soaked her hair with soap. "How did you manage to date three women and get all of them pregnant?"

Sakura laughed a little at the predicament Kakashi had found himself in and wondered if her former sensei had already known of his bad luck. Her thoughts drifted back to Naruto and she was hoping he was doing fine and wouldn't get himself killed because of her. She sighed and rinsed her soap-covered hair. Once she was done with that, she turned off the water and stepped out of her shower. She grabbed her towel and started drying herself. She rubbed herself down. After finishing up in her bathroom she walked into her room and looked through her wardrobe.

Sakura picked out a yellow shirt, one of her black skirts, and of course her trademark red vest. Instead of her regular boots or sandals, she settled for a pair of flip-flops and when she walked to her bedroom door, she remembered it was still January. "Oops," she said and laughed at her stupidity. She quickly tossed away the flip-flops and slipped out of her skirt and into a pair of comfortable jeans. She searched through one of her boxes in her wardrobe and found a pair of warm boots. She took them into her hands and walked out of her room and downstairs to the living room.

She placed her boots at the bottom of the stairs before she walked into the kitchen to greet her mother, "Hi Mom."

"Good Morning sweetie," Sakura's mother gave her daughter a quick hug and returned to cooking.

"What are you cooking Mom? It smells delicious," Sakura said and looked over her mother's shoulder. Her eyes fell upon a large pot of stew and Sakura wasn't hungry anymore. "Mom, please tell me this isn't one of grandma's fish stews."

Sakura's mother laughed, "But sweetie this is your favorite." Sakura's mother looked at her daughter, "Sakura honey is everything alright? Are you feeling sick?"

"I-I am fine Mom, I am just not hungry right now," Sakura replied and quickly looked away from the disgusting stew.

"Sakura sweetie," her mother said as Sakura felt a hand on her forehead. "Perhaps you caught the stomach flu? I think we have one going around in Konoha at the moment."

"That's probably it. Thanks Mom," Sakura said and hugged her mother.

"No problem honey. Are you going out? I was hoping we could talk today. I would like to know how your mission with Kakashi went."

Sakura shook her head, "I am sorry Mom but I don't want to talk about it right now. There are a few things that I'd like to do first."

"Ok sweetie but make sure you're back for dinner and don't overexert yourself. You're already showing signs of the stomach flu, so be careful."

"Yes Mom," Sakura answered and hugged her mother. "I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye sweetie."

Sakura went back to the stairs and slipped on her warm boots. She walked to the door and threw on her winter cloak before walking out into the cold January air. She turned a right on the road and slowly strolled through the streets and alleys of Konoha. As she was walking, she remembered her time with Naruto in Yukigakure and how they were getting a tour of the Hidden Village in the Snow. Back then, Naruto was with her and she was able to feel him behind her but today it was different. Now she was alone and missing his presence. Her heart felt burdened and without knowing it, she suddenly stood in front of Ichiraku's ramen. She looked up and smiled weakly at the sign. New memories flashed in front of her eyes, memories of how she and Naruto had spent many lunches at Ichiraku's, sometimes alone, sometimes with Kakashi, sometimes with their friends, and early on even with Sasuke. She sighed and was ready to walk away when her stomach made itself known by loudly growling.

Sakura blushed and surrendered to her sudden craving for some ramen. She stepped in and sat down. "Hello Teuchi, hello Ayame," Sakura cheerfully greeted the owner and the daughter of the Ramen Bar.

"Oh is that you Sakura?" Teuchi peaked up from reading the newspaper. "My, I haven't seen you in months. What can I do for you today?"

"Could I get a bowl of beef ramen please," Sakura ordered.

"Coming right up Sakura," Teuchi started preparing the noodles and soup. "Sakura what have you been up to all this time? Have you heard anything from Naruto, or is he still on his important mission?"

"No, Naruto-kun is still away," Sakura, answered dejected. "I saw him a while ago while I was out on a mission with Kakashi-sensei and he is doing fine. He misses your ramen Teuchi-san."

"That is good to know because without him my income has been slashed in half." Teuchi laughed and stopped at seeing Sakura's shocked expression, "Just kidding. I am doing perfectly fine."

Sakura smiled weakly, "I am sure Naruto-kun would be heart broken to hear that you had to close down shop because he was away for so long."

Teuchi laughed louder and turned his concentration to his cooking. Sakura saw Ayame slide on the stool next to her and lean in, "Naruto-kun? Sakura did something happen when you met him that I should be aware of?" Ayame whispered into Sakura's ear.

"No, nothing happened between me and Naruto." Sakura answered not wanting anyone to know that she loved him.

Ayame smiled mischievously, "Come now Sakura-chan, you can tell me. Did you finally grow weak and accepted one of his invitations to go out on a date with him?"

"No, of course not," Sakura objected. "Naruto and I are just friends."

Ayame saw how Sakura looked away from her for a second and she knew that Sakura was lying through her teeth, "You know Sakura-chan you are a terrible liar."

Sakura was about to object when an all too familiar voice came in from the street, "Sakura? Sakura is that you?"

Sakura mentally winced, _"Oh no, not Ino. She will pick up on Ayame instantly and… I can't deal with this right now."_

Ayame saw Sakura start to worry and she quickly patted the pink haired girl on the shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"T-Thank you Ayame-chan," Sakura replied softly. _"Please Ino don't come inside."_

"Oh it really is Sakura," Ino cried in joy and flung herself at Sakura. Her arms snaked around Sakura and hugged her. "Where the hell have you been?"

Sakura turned and put on a fake smile, "Oh hi there Ino. How are you?"

"I am great," Ino exclaimed and looked from Sakura to Ayame, who was carefully watching the interaction. "Why are you sitting here and eating ramen Sakura?"

"Oh, I suddenly had an unexplained craving for ramen and as it happened, I was standing right in front of Ichiraku's, so I walked in." Sakura answered. "Ino, can we talk later. I'd like to be alone right now."

"Hell no!" Ino stated and sat down next to Sakura. "Can I have a small pork ramen please?"

"Right away," Ayame said and took Ino's order and relayed it to her father.

"I need to talk to you Forehead," Ino started and waited for Sakura to shoot back but she never did. Ino frowned and leaned in and spoke in a low voice, "Sakura what's wrong? Please tell me you finally got over Naruto leaving Konoha. I am sure that he will forgive you for what you said about him several months ago."

Sakura nodded weakly at Ino and tried to resist spilling tears but was unsuccessful. She sniffed and frantically looked for a tissue. She suddenly found one in front of her that was given to her by Ino, "Thank you Ino and I'm sorry."

Ino sighed and put an arm around her, "Idiot it's alright to worry about someone. And we both know Naruto tends to get injured quite easily. But I am sure he is alright. He might be an idiot but he isn't a dumb idiot. He'll come back to Konoha and than you can pound him into the ground for making you worry so much. Of course, you'll have to wait until he accepts your apology first but after that… -BAM-" Ino said and slammed one of her fists into her palm and smiled.

Sakura couldn't help it and chuckled. "Ino, I decided to never hit him again."

"What why?" Ino asked in surprise. "Did something happen?"

"Ino, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Forehead."

"Ino, do you think I was a bitch to Naruto. Do you think I belittled him?" Sakura asked her best friend.

Ino frowned and thought for a little wondering what was going on with Sakura, "I guess sometimes you were a bit insensitive but he deserved it a little too. I don't think you were a complete bitch to him all the time. In fact, you two acted a lot like a married couple."

Sakura looked at Ino wide-eyed, "Ino!"

Ino chuckled and stuck out her tongue, "I am sorry but it's the truth. We all saw it but we were hoping you two could figure it out without our help but it seems you are still as oblivious to your own feelings to Naruto as ever before."

"_Did everyone know before me that I love Naruto?"_ Sakura thought as she listened to Ino. "I don't like him that way at all Ino. Naruto is nothing more than a very good friend and I care for him but nothing more," Sakura lied to her friend. _"Please Ino buy this and leave me alone. I don't know if I can trust myself right now and not blurt out my true feelings for Naruto or the horrible thing that I did to him."_

Ino growled and sighed, "Jeez why are you and Shikamaru so goddamn stubborn? I swear it either takes some major crisis in your life or a swift kick to the head to fix you all up. You're all troublesome friends but at least Shikamaru finally listened and asked Temari out on a date."

"What Temari and Shikamaru are dating?" Sakura expressed her surprise. "When did that happen?"

"Who cares about that," Ino ignored Sakura's question. "More importantly what are we going to do about you? Sakura, seriously, we can all see it that you like Naruto. Why can't you? And please don't tell me you still love that traitorous bitch Sasuke?"

"Of course not, I…" Sakura started but was interrupted as Teuchi placed their orders in front of them. "Thank you Teuchi-san," Sakura thanked him and eagerly dug in as her stomach made itself known to the entire Ramen Bar with a loud growl.

Everyone looked at Sakura and saw her blush in embarrassment and Ino started laughing. "Seriously Forehead, you even act like Naruto. Only his stomach would growl this loudly in anticipation of receiving ramen." Ino wheezed out between laughter.

"I am sorry," Sakura muttered and tried to make herself small.

"Ayame-chan… Right?" Ino asked as she pointed with her chopsticks at Ayame.

"Yes that's right," Ayame answered and saw the worried look on Sakura. "How can I help you Ino?"

"Tell Forehead here, I mean Sakura that even you can see the attraction between her and Naruto." Ino said and looked at her bowl of ramen before she dug in.

Ayame mouthed a silent, "Sorry" Before she answered Ino's request. "Yes Sakura, your friend is correct. You two definitely have some chemistry going on between each other."

"Thank you," Ino said and turned to Sakura. "You hear that Forehead, even Ayame-neechan says that you and Naruto would make a great couple."

Sakura burped and held her hand in front of her mouth in apology, "Sorry. I guess I ate a little too fast. Sorry for burping. I know Naruto does that all the time but that still doesn't make it proper. This one just sneaked out."

"Well let's get going Sakura," Ino said after the two had finished eating. "How much do we owe you Ayame-chan?"

Sakura and Ino paid and left the Ramen Bar together. Ino hooked her arm into Sakura's and started dragging her around the village. She told her all that had happened and kept talking to Sakura about Naruto. Ino was so engrossed in talking that she failed to realize that Sakura stopped answering her questions. Sakura simply nodded and kept to short answers if she couldn't avoid answering them, which luckily didn't happen often.

"Ino, I am sorry but I am not feeling so well right now," Sakura interrupted Ino's telling of how she got Shikamaru to accept a date with Temari.

"What's wrong Forehead?" Ino asked and looked at her friend and saw her pale.

"I just feel under the weather and I've been having this blasted headache all day. I think I want to lie down."

"Sure, let's go to your house. We can talk some more there," Ino suggested and dragged her friend along.

They reached Sakura's house and Ino quickly said hi to Sakura's mother, explaining that Sakura wasn't feeling so well and that the two girls would be upstairs in Sakura's room. Sakura lay down on her bed and groaned as the headache steadily pounded against her skull. She looked up from her pillow, when Ino who was sitting at the end of the bed spoke up.

"Hey Sakura, there is something I have been meaning to ask you in regards to Naruto."

"_Oh no, what now? Did she find out about me sleeping with Naruto and how I fucked it all up?"_ Sakura grew fearful and waited patiently for Ino to continue. Sakura was praying that she was in control of her emotions right now.

"Well," Ino started hesitantly. "Shikamaru and I have been wondering if Naruto… if Naruto is a Jinchuriki."

Sakura blinked and let out the breath she was secretly holding, which was a bad idea because her headache intensified. Sakura debated how she should answer because this was not only a village secret but it also was a secret that Naruto wanted to keep hidden. So she opted to lie, "I am sorry Ino but I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I see," Ino said and looked thoughtful for a minute before she smiled again. Sakura was instantly wary but Ino didn't bring up the issue anymore. "So Sakura, tell me about the mission you and Kakashi went on. Where did you go? What did you do?"

"We received an invitation to the wedding of the Land of Snow's Princess. It was wonderful and a lot of fun," Sakura told Ino but left out everything that concerned Naruto.

"Oh wow, I wish I could have gone too," Ino said with sparkling eyes as Sakura described to Ino the variety of beautiful dresses that the women wore at the wedding.

"Yes, it was a lot of fun," Sakura admitted and remembered her risqué dress that was given to her for the wedding night. Later when she and Kakashi left to return to Konoha, Kazahana had given the dress to Sakura as a gift. It was cleaned and Sakura had thanked the Princess and accepted the present after the Princess had explained it was her way of apologizing for having brought up Sasuke during the dinner.

"Here let me show you," Sakura said and got up from the bed and walked over to her closet. She pulled out her white dress with the milky green highlights and showed it to Ino. Ino gaped in awe at seeing the dress and feeling the fabric.

"Holy shit Sakura this dress is amazing. Will you put it on, please for me?"

Sakura smiled, "Of course I will." Sakura quickly walked into her bathroom and stripped out of her clothes and slipped into her dress and when everything was sitting as it was supposed to she walked out and smiled at Ino's response.

"Dang Forehead, you could kill wearing that dress and get away with it." Ino sputtered in awe and watched Sakura twirl slowly so Ino could get a good view.

"And these are the matching shoes for the dress I was given as well," Sakura said as she pulled out a pair of milky green high heels.

"Forehead, you have no idea how jealous I am right now. You would be the magnet in every club wearing that dress. The guys would lie to your feet and fulfill your every wish and dream. They would be your personal slaves," Ino rambled. "You know, I wish I could try it on but I would just stretch it out with my bigger boobs and ass."

"Yeah Ino-pig," Sakura smiled at her friend. "You sure have pigged out."

"Forehead!" Ino's face turned red in anger. "For your information, I am perfectly healthy and didn't gain an ounce of fat while you were away. I simply started to grow into my womanly curves."

"Womanly curves?" Sakura smirked as she raised a questioning eyebrow. She stepped closer to Ino and poked her in one of her big breasts, "You mean this blubber sack you call a breast?" Sakura pinched Ino's butt, "Or this fine piece of meat?"

"Forehead…" Ino's face turned a dark purple from embarrassment. She shrieked and slapped away Sakura's hand.

Sakura laughed and walked into the bathroom as she was swaying her hips in her form fitting and very short dress, "I think my womanly curves are better defined." Sakura closed the doors and stopped laughing. She looked at herself in the mirror and could only think of Naruto. She wanted to wear the dress again but for him because he never got a chance to really see her in it. But now Sakura wasn't even sure if Naruto would even look at her if she were naked.

Sakura quickly wiped away a few tears and splashed water into her face so Ino wouldn't notice that she had cried. She opened the door of her bathroom and walked back into the bedroom and saw Ino sitting on the bed and pouting. Sakura hung her dress back into the closet and sat down next to Ino. "So Ino have you been lucky and find someone that you like?"

Ino looked away and crossed her arms, "Maybe but I won't tell you until you accept the fact that you like Naruto."

"_Heh, I can live with that,"_ Sakura laughed. "I guess I will never know then because I don't like Naruto that way. What a shame because I was really interested Ino," Sakura feigned interest.

"That is truly a shame Forehead because I am not going to fall for that. I know how you truly feel and you can't fool me forever," Ino stated as she smiled.

"Well whatever," Sakura stated and laid back down.

Both women were silent for a while and Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts as she was reflecting on her trip to Yukigakure. "Hey Sakura, what secret did Ayame-chan talk about before I entered the stand?"

Sakura's eyes widened slightly and Sakura looked over to Ino, who was studying the pinkette. A small victorious smile crossed Ino's lips and Sakura knew that Ino had heard more than Sakura wanted. "I-I don't know what you are talking about Ino," Sakura tried talking herself out of it. "You must have misunderstood Ayame-chan."

"I don't think I did," Ino said and inched closer to Sakura, who was still lying on her back. "I think that Ayame-chan knows something that you are afraid to tell people, especially afraid of telling me. What is it Forehead? Spill it out or I am going to walk your mind and find out the hard way."

Sakura saw Ino already do her clan's hand seal and Sakura quickly sat up holding her hands up in front of her. _"I can't let her walk my mind, if she does she will find out about Naruto and me sleeping together and… and me calling out Sasuke's name, I can't."_ Sakura screamed in panic inside her mind.

She looked at Ino, who was smirking and Sakura hung her head in defeat. "Fine I'll tell you," Sakura said weakly and fought back tears, "But you have to promise to never tell a single soul."

"Of course, but why are you crying?" Ino asked in confusion at seeing her friend break down. "Did something bad happen? Did someone hurt you? Oh no, did somebody rape you?"

"No, no," Sakura shook her head and wiped away her tears. "I am sorry Ino but I am confused at the moment. I have to come to a decision and I am afraid of taking the step forward because whatever lies ahead of me is the unknown."

"I don't think I quite follow but I'll try to help Forehead. But in return you'll have to tell me everything," Ino said.

Sakura nodded, _"As if I am going to tell you everything you big gossip. How would everyone react to finding out that I love Naruto and that I slept with him? How are the villagers going to react to that? I know I told Naruto that I could handle them, handle the name calling, or whatever they might do but… but I could only handle that if I knew that Naruto was by my side."_

Sakura let out a breath to calm her nerves and her mind was shifting through her thoughts as she put them in order to tell Ino. "Ino you're right," Sakura started and was surprised at finding herself in Ino's arms. "Ino what the hell are you doing?"

"I knew it," Ino squealed happily. "I knew that you liked Naruto more than just a friend." She hugged Sakura and was so happy that she failed to notice Sakura trying to pry herself out of her arms. "Say Sakura, do you love him?"

"I… I," Sakura stammered at the question and her arms went slack. "I do."

"Yes, I knew it!" Ino yelled and pushed Sakura away from her so she could look into her jaded eyes. Ino's happy face turned to a frown at seeing Sakura cry. "What's wrong Forehead? Why are you crying again? Oh no, did Naruto force himself on you?"

"NO! It's just… I don't think he loves me anymore and I don't even resent him if he doesn't. I certainly wouldn't want to love someone, who constantly would bash my head into a wall, belittle me, ignore me, and use me as a tool to get somebody else." Sakura mumbled through her sobs. "I wouldn't love someone that would betray me during the most intimate moment by screaming out somebody else's name."

"Whoa Forehead slow down," Ino shook her pink friend. "Please slow down. Was that the reason why you asked me if I'd thought of you as a bitch? Because you think that he doesn't love you because of the things you did to him?"

Sakura nodded and fumbled for her tissue box, "Yes."

Ino chuckled as she pulled Sakura into her arms. "Forehead you're such an idiot. Naruto loves you. He never stopped loving you even after you bashed his head into a wall or knocked him half way across Konoha. Do you want to know something that Naruto told me once?"

Ino saw Sakura nod and Ino smiled, "I asked him once, I asked him why he continuously approached you and do you know what he said. He said that you are the only girl that could make him forget his dark past and that with each smack over the head, he is reminded of how delicate you are behind that strong façade you put up so well."

"He really said that?" Sakura asked in astonishment and blew her nose.

"Yes he did and do you know what I said to him? I told him that he was insane and you know what he did, he laughed. He gave me that big doofus grin that he sports whenever he is happy and told me that he didn't care. He said that he just wants to see you happy." Ino said and smiled at her friend, who with every word seemed to fall into more misery, yet at the same time looked happy. It would be wrong to assume that Ino understood what Sakura was going through, but truthfully Ino was very confused. "Sakura, why are you getting so depressed over this. You should be happy. Naruto loves you and no matter what you do, he will always love you and make sure that you are happy."

"Oh Ino, you have no idea." Sakura wailed and threw herself into Ino's arms. She sniffed several times before she started speaking, "I did something so horrible to him, something so bad that he almost lost control over the Kyuubi. He would have killed everyone and he would have become a monster and all of it would have been my fault."

"The Kyuubi? Are you talking about the Kyuubi that attacked Konoha almost seventeen years ago?" Ino frowned in confusion, when she suddenly knew. "Wait you mean to tell me Naruto is a Jinchuriki after all and that he is the holder of the Kyuubi? But how is that possible? I thought the Yondaime killed the demon fox."

Sakura's hands shot to her mouth as she realized she had accidentally let out Naruto's greatest secret. Knowing she couldn't take it back, Sakura sighed and shook her head before answering Ino's questions. "No he didn't. The Fourth only sealed the demon inside Naruto when he was just a baby and Naruto has been living with that curse his entire life. Did you know it was Naruto that protected Konoha from the Sound and Suna attack, did you know that it was Naruto that saved me from Gaara. It was always Naruto that protected me and never Sasuke?" Sakura's sobs turned to wailing, "And all I ever did was hate and ignore him."

Sakura's tear streaked face with red puffy eyes looked up into Ino's concerned expression. Sakura's eyes widened in fear, "Ino you can't tell anyone about this. What Naruto is, is a secret. Only a handful of people know and I know Naruto doesn't want his friends to know about the Kyuubi. He is afraid… he is afraid that they would hate him just like the villagers do."

Ino nodded in shock, "I'll keep it a secret. You don't worry about it Sakura."

"Thank you Ino," Sakura sniffed. "Naruto would hate me even more, if he were to find out that I told you. He already hates me enough."

"Now, now Sakura," Ino tried to comfort her friend. "I thought I told you that Naruto will always love you. Don't be so worried about it. You'll see, when he comes back to Konoha the first thing he will do is ask you out on a date."

Sakura shook her head and blew her nose again, "No he won't. I should be lucky if he just ignores my presence and not outright kill me."

"What?" Ino yelled and shook her friend trying to snap her out of her current way of thinking. "Are you stupid? Naruto would never kill you. What the hell do you think is so bad that warrants him killing you?"

"Ino, you have no idea."

"Of course I don't, but why don't you tell me?"

"Ino, I-I can't. You'll hate me as well if I tell you." Sakura blew her nose again.

"Nonsense Forehead now let me hear it or I am really going to perform a mind walk." Ino growled hoping a light threat would push Sakura to confess and she was correct.

"Ino, you have to promise to not get angry and to never tell anyone," Sakura pleaded with her friend, who nodded in agreement. Sakura swallowed, "I-I met Naruto when I was in Yukigakure. We talked, we spent time together… oh Ino it was so wonderful but then… then that night happened." Sakura's voice turned to a whisper and Ino had to strain to listen.

"What happened Sakura? Did you kiss him and he ran away? Did he force himself on you? No, wait you already said he didn't… no way Sakura, please don't tell me you forced yourself on him."

Sakura tried to laugh but could only shake her head. "Well," Sakura said as she remembered waking up from the sex dream she had about Sasuke and wanting to get rid of those terrible images and replace them with something better. She remembered climbing on top of Naruto and waking him up, "No. We… we had sex."

"WHAT?" Ino screamed in shock. She leaned close to Sakura and lowered her voice down to a whisper, "Y-You had sex with Naruto? Oh my… how was it? What happened?"

"It was wonderful Ino. It was like we were meant for each other." Sakura saw Ino's eyes sparkle in what Sakura could only guess was Ino imagining the joy of experiencing sex with someone she'd love and have the feeling of them being meant for each other.

Ino sighed happily as the image flashed through her mind. She blinked when she found Sakura having stopped talking. She looked at her pink friend, "What happened next? What did he do?"

Sakura shook her head vehemently, "He didn't do anything. I did something."

"Well what is it? Out with it Sakura," Ino demanded.

"I was happy Ino, I was in heaven and then right as I came," Sakura's face reddened. "As I came, I wanted to scream Naruto's name but I didn't. Instead I yelled Sasuke's name." Sakura watched Ino's expression of shock and she threw her hands in front of her face and started crying again. "I knew you would get angry with me Ino."

Ino just sat there for a few minutes as she wrapped her mind around Sakura's story. She let out a long sad sigh and pulled Sakura into a hug, "Forehead you really are one big idiot. Do you still love Sasuke?"

"I, I don't know." Sakura sobbed, her voice muffled as her face was pressed against Ino. "I don't think so. I really haven't felt anything for Sasuke in a long time. That part of my heart had belonged to Naruto a long time ago and I think my stupid brain just simply hasn't comprehended the fact that I love Naruto and not Sasuke."

"I see," Ino muttered and comforted her friend. "What happened after you screamed Sasuke's name?"

"Naruto left, he just pulled out and got up and left. I tried to plead with him to stay. I tried to apologize but nothing worked. He refused to look at me until the very end. He looked at me with his blue eyes that you could lose yourself in and I didn't even see betrayal or anger reflected in them. His eyes just said that he understood and before he left my room, he turned to me and said that he understood. I failed Ino, I failed him and now Naruto is out there somewhere training to become stronger and thinking that I love Sasuke, thinking that I chose Sasuke over him but it isn't true. I want Naruto and nobody else." Sakura wept and tightened her hold on Ino. "What should I do? I love that idiot and I can't get him out of my head. He is always present and everywhere I go, I am reminded of him and it hurts so much."

"I don't know Sakura, I really don't know. Give it time; try to find out if you really love Naruto. Find out if you would choose Naruto over Sasuke if you were given the choice. I am sure it will all work out somehow." Ino said and gently rocked Sakura in her arms hoping it would calm down the pinkette.

"Th-thanks Ino, I know we haven't been the best of friends for a long time because of the whole Sasuke thing, and that's my fault and I'm sorry. I was the one who ruined our friendship over Sasuke, and I feel like such an idiot for doing so. B-But it means a lot to me that you're willing to listen about my mistakes and not rake me over the coals for them. Thank you Ino, you're a good friend, m-my best friend. I really mean that even if I was too dumb to see it at times."

Minutes passed and eventually turned to hours as the two softly talked about Sakura's ordeal and feelings. Sakura had finally calmed down and had gone to the bathroom to rinse her face from the salty remains of her tears. When Sakura returned she looked at Ino, "Ino, I am sorry but I want to go see the Hokage. My headache isn't getting any better and I have some questions for her.

"I understand," Ino said and got up from the bed. "Mind if I tag along? I have been bugging her for days now, asking when you would return and bugging her kind of grew on me."

"Sure Ino," Sakura smiled.

When Sakura and Ino reached the Hokage's office they found Shizune's desk empty and Sakura frowned. She walked passed the desk and knocked at the Hokage's door. She heard a groan and a soft 'enter' and Sakura pushed open the doors and looked inside. Her eyes fell upon her sensei as she lay face down on the desk and wallowing in misery.

Sakura motioned for Ino to follow and both quietly slipped into the office. Sakura went over to the sink that was built into the office in one of the corners and filled a glass with water and dropped two Alka-Seltzers into the glass. She walked over to the Hokage and gently nudged her shoulder. "Tsunade-sama, drink this. It will make you feel better."

Tsunade groaned in protest but groggily lifted her head from the desk and looked at Sakura, who was holding the glass of water. "Thanks," she croaked and downed the water only to make a face of distaste.

Ino whispered to Sakura, "Hey Sakura what's wrong with the Hokage. She looks like she was up all night drinking."

"I…" Sakura looked at the Hokage and back to Ino and decided it was for the best to not tell Ino what transpired in the office earlier in the morning. "I am sorry Ino but I don't know."

"I see," Ino said and got up from one of the two chairs. "I am going to be going then Sakura. It's too cruel to tease the Hokage today. Let her know I'll come back tomorrow though. And if you ever need to talk about you know who… come find me." Ino smiled as she waved good-bye before leaving the Hokage's office.

"Shishou," Sakura started and tried to keep Tsunade conscious by talking to her. "Do you have any of the alcohol suppressant pills in your office?"

Tsunade groaned a reply that Sakura didn't understand and followed Tsunade's shaking finger that pointed at one of the file cabinets across the room. Sakura frowned and walked over and opened every single drawer. To her luck, she found the pills in the bottom most drawers. She quickly refilled the glass with water and threw two alcohol suppressants into the water and waited for them to dissolve. She handed the glass back to the Hokage and waited patiently for Tsunade to finish drinking.

Thirty minutes later, Tsunade's haze had disappeared and she already looked a lot fitter. "Jeez what the hell happened? My head feels like I have a horde of elephants playing the polka."

Sakura snickered at the reference; "I fear you drank your week's supplies of sake in under thirty minutes this morning."

"What did I do?" Tsunade asked baffled as she looked at her pink haired apprentice. "And where the hell is Shizune?"

"Tsunade-shishou, what do you remember of this morning?"

"Well I remember talking to Kakashi and assigning him a mission. He left rather quickly, which was odd and after that Anko came in to give something to me." Tsunade muttered as she tried to remember. "Wait a second… I think I have whatever she gave me on the table here. Ah, yes here it is."

Tsunade held up a yellow form that was for maternal leave. She looked at it and read it over, "Oh no, wait this is Yugao-chan's. Did you know that Kakashi is the father of her unborn child?"

Sakura suppressed a smile and nodded, "Yes I did."

"Really?" Tsunade muttered in astonishment and read over a second yellow form. "Ah here is Anko's. She is pregnant as well, a shame because she is a talented kunoichi and very useful in the field. Let's find out who is going to be the father of Anko's child. … Ah it's Kakashi as well."

Sakura waited for a reaction but apparently Tsunade's brain wasn't quite up to speed yet. Tsunade shuffled through more papers and pulled out a third yellow form, "Oh my god Sakura. This is Shizune's… she is pregnant. And the father is… Kakashi? Oh my, what a catch Shizune, you go girl. I had no idea she was dating him."

Sakura coughed and smiled sheepishly. "Um… Tsunade-sama, the problem is not that Anko-chan, Shizune-chan, and Yugao-chan are all pregnant, the problem lies with the fact that Kakashi is the father for all three babies."

Tsunade blinked as she registered Sakura's words and frowned. "You must be mistaken Sakura," Tsunade said and looked at all three forms. "Holy shit it is Kakashi. What the hell… How did he? Why did he? Wow…" Tsunade was speechless.

Sakura giggled at Tsunade's reaction, "Well you are taking it better than earlier this morning."

Tsunade frowned and rubbed her temples as she tried to remember what exactly happened in the morning. Suddenly, in a flood of images, the memories returned to Tsunade and she gasped as she looked at her apprentice sitting across form her. "No Sakura that wasn't why I drowned myself in my sake. It… it was because of what you had said."

"Oh that," Sakura laughed lightly. "Shizune-chan checked and said that I was mistaken and that I probably just caught the stomach flu or something. My mother told me that it was currently making its rounds in the village, so I wouldn't be too surprised if I did catch it."

Tsunade was quiet, "I don't know Sakura. I think I'd like to do a check-up myself just to be safe."

Sakura nodded, "Well that is actually why I came back today." Sakura saw Tsunade's right brow go down in worry and turn into a frown. "I've been feeling under the weather all day and have been having this terrible headache. I am sure it's nothing but I was hoping you could give me an antibiotic."

"And you said that your menstruation is late as well?" Tsunade asked and got up from her chair and walked over to her apprentice.

Sakura nodded and her eyes went wide, "You don't mean to say that Shizune-chan was wrong and that I am actually pregnant? Oh kami, what am I going to do? How am I supposed to explain this to my parents? What will everyone think of me? I am not even seventeen yet and already pregnant. And… and how will the villagers react when they find out that Naruto is the father? Oh no, how… how am I going to explain this to Naruto? How is he going to take the news at finding out that he got me pregnant? He already hates me enough as it is," Sakura started sobbing.

Tsunade placed a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder and quickly pulled her into a hug, "Sakura calm down. Right now we don't know for sure, so let's first find out before worrying over things that we wouldn't be able to change anyways. I am sure there is probably a viable explanation for how you're currently feeling. I mean you are in your teens and you are still developing and growing. All of this might just be a combination of hormonal imbalance and the stomach flu. So chances are you are not pregnant and you already told me from the night when you and Naruto had sex. I know he didn't cum inside of you and getting pregnant of pre-cum is very slim. Now let me check you out and we'll know more in a few."

Sakura sniffled and wiped away her tears. She leaned back in the chair and let Tsunade examine her. Seconds turned to minutes and Sakura was carefully watching Tsunade's facial expression. But to her frustration, Tsunade did not show any emotion during the examination.

Tsunade removed her hand and looked at Sakura and smiled before saying.

"Rest easy Sakura, Shizune was correct you're not pregnant. You do have a combination of hormonal imbalance and the stomach flu as I thought. Let's go over to the hospital and get you set up with some antibiotics and take some blood for a test to make sure you didn't catch anything serious. While we're walking you can tell me more about your time in the Snow country with Naruto-kun before your slip of the tongue that fated night."

* * *

**A/N:**** Voilà, the next installment. Go crazy with the reviews.**


	24. Kakashi's Awakening

Chapter – 023

Kakashi walked through the gates of Konoha and he was glad to be home. The sun was shining high and bright in the sky and cast shadows of various kinds onto the ground. With a swift movement Kakashi closed his favorite orange book and stowed it in his vest pocket. His lone eye looked up to the Hokage monument and once again his blond student crossed his mind.

Ever since Kakashi had hurried away from Konoha two months ago to escape the imminent problem of having two pregnant girlfriends, his blond and pink haired students had been on his mind whenever he wasn't trying to find a solution for his own problems that were awaiting him in Konoha. Kakashi wished nothing more for everything to go back to normal with everyone happy and the imminent threat of Akatsuki gone.

"Kakashi-sensei," a young voice called out to the silver haired Jonin with an enthusiasm that reminded him of Naruto. Kakashi turned around and spied upon Konohamaru jumping down towards him from the roof of a nearby building.

"Yo Konohamaru! What can I do for you?"

"Have you heard anything from Naruto-niisan? When is he planning of returning?" The scarf wearing Sarutobi heir huffed appearing to be winded.

"I am sorry Konohamaru, but I have no idea when Naruto plans to return to Konoha." Kakashi replied and studied the Genin. "How is your training coming along? Is Ebisu training you well?"

"It's going great. We had our first C-rank mission last week."

"Well congratulations are in order then." Kakashi nodded in approval. "Well done Konohamaru. The Third would be proud."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei," Konohamaru smiled which only reminded Kakashi of Naruto. "I need to get going Kakashi. I am already running late to my team meeting."

"Sure, not a problem," Kakashi replied and watched the young boy jump away. Not long after, Kakashi resumed his walk towards the Hokage tower to report in and collect his mission pay.

He slowly and lazily ascended the steps to the Hokage's office and stopped in front of the Hokage's aid's desk. He frowned at seeing a mob of pink hair lying on top and was surprised at finding Sakura peacefully sleeping behind the desk. In a way, Kakashi was a bit sad because he had expected to find Shizune but he quickly decided that this was a blessing in disguise. He coughed into his hand to wake Sakura.

Sakura's head slowly rose from the desk and the pinkette rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and jumped out of her chair as she realized Kakashi was standing in front of her. "Ah, Kakashi-sensei! Please don't tell the Hokage that you caught me sleeping again. Ever since Shizune-chan was forced to take a leave of absence, I have been taking over her job and it's not as easy as I thought it would be." The pinkette sighed in exhaustion. "When I don't get trained into the ground by Shishou, I spent most of the nights chasing her down in various bars and other establishments making sure that she doesn't gamble away Konoha's wealth. I hardly get any sleep and I have no idea how she keeps up with that life style at her age."

Kakashi chuckled and studied the young woman before him. She seemed back to her normal self and he was glad. One of his fears was that his attempt at a pep-talk several months ago in the Snow Country after her fiasco with Naruto had done more harm than help. "Don't worry Sakura I won't say a word to the Hokage. I am sure you will figure out a way to keep track of her soon, you're a smart girl. Did you ask Shizune for any tips concerning that particular issue?"

"I did but it's not really working for me." Sakura admitted in defeat as she looked downcast. "Anyways, I imagine you are here to report back in and speak to Tsunade-sama. Follow me and I'll take you to her office. And welcome back Kakashi-sensei."

"Thanks Sakura. Lead the way." He followed the young woman and decided to offer his help. "Listen Sakura, if you ever need someone to talk to about you know… about Naruto, don't hesitate to come to me. I'll gladly help in any way I can."

"Thanks Kakashi but I don't think you will have enough time to be able to devote it to me. I talked to Ino and she is helping me as well as Tsunade-shishou. I think I'll be fine but I'll keep your offer in mind." Sakura smiled weakly over her shoulder, her pain still flashing briefly across her face.

"That's great Sakura. Glad you were able to open up to Ino and the Hokage. But why would I be too busy to help my student?" Kakashi asked in surprise.

"Hm, you'll find out soon enough." Sakura responded looking away from the silver haired Jonin.

The door to the Hokage's office opened and the two shinobi walked inside to find the Hokage passed out on the desk. Her head resting on her arms and quiet snoring drifted from her mouth. Kakashi stifled laughter at seeing Sakura's face turn to an angry scowl. Sakura puffed herself up and stormed across the room towards her sleeping mentor. Sakura's fist slammed down onto the desk hard and a loud crack echoed through the room.

Tsunade jumped out of her chair at being startled from her sleep and the aging blonde's eyes fell upon her raging apprentice. Chuckling uneasily, Tsunade stepped away from Sakura and pushed the chair between herself and the angry kunoichi.

Kakashi watched the argument and berating between the two medic-nins with fascination. They continued to argue and scream with only inches away from each other. _"Those two are so alike it's comically scary."_ Kakashi thought and chuckled at the sight before him.

The two women's attention suddenly turned toward the chuckling Jonin and the air in the room suddenly fell by several degrees. Kakashi stopped and his eye dashed back and forth between Sakura and the Hokage.

Sakura was the first to recover from loosing her temper and she coughed into her hand before speaking. "Hokage-sama, Kakashi-sensei has returned from his escort mission to Suna. He is a little late but two months away isn't that bad if one _were_ to believe that he might have experienced trouble on the way to Suna."

Kakashi looked at Sakura in stunned disbelief and thought, _"What side are you on Sakura?"_

"Ah yes, thank you Sakura." Tsunade smiled mischievously and sat back down in her chair. She clasped her hands in front of her mouth as her elbows rested on top of the desk and studied Kakashi as nobody spoke.

Feeling uneasy at being studied by not only the Hokage but also Sakura, Kakashi sweated nervously and was currently wishing for a well timed interruption by Maito Gai. Kakashi strained his ears hoping to hear the Green Beast of Konoha come crashing through the wall to draw the incoming wrath of the two women that stood before him. Yet nothing happened and Kakashi silently cursed his good fortune of avoiding Gai, even if Kakashi currently wished for the opposite to happen.

"Welcome back Kakashi-san," Tsunade said as she broke the silence. "I take it the escort mission was a success?"

"Yes it was Hokage-sama. You wouldn't happen to have another one for me to take right away?"

"Why in such a hurry Kakashi?" Tsunade quizzingly asked with a devilish smirk hidden behind her clasped hands. "You only just returned and you were gone for two whole months. Don't you want to see Yugao-chan first?"

"O-of course I do! I want to see the mother of my unborn child but as I told you two months ago, now that I have a child on the way, I will need more money so that I can support them." Kakashi decided it was best not to mention that Shizune was also carrying his child. Secretly he was hoping that the Hokage and Sakura didn't know about who the father of Shizune's baby was.

"Are you sure you're not running away from your responsibilities as a father Kakashi-san?" Tsunade asked raising an eye brow in question.

"I wouldn't even think of it Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied hastily looking at Sakura for help and support. But all he saw was a confused look on the pinkette's face as she looked at the Hokage and Kakashi suddenly grew very concerned and frightened.

"Well," Tsunade started as she smiled at the Jonin. She quickly opened a drawer and pulled out three blue forms and placed them on the desk. "If that is the case, then you wouldn't mind signing a few documents for added insurance. This is only a precaution for Yugao and your unborn child. In case something happens to you, this will ensure that they are both taken care off by the village until Yugao can take missions again once your child is old enough to attend the Academy."

"Of course," Kakashi quickly stepped up and grabbed a pencil that was lying on the Hokage's desk. "Where do I have to sign?"

"Sign all three documents at the bottom and I will place my seal upon it for approval." Tsunade told him and pointed at a dotted line on the blue forms. "Don't worry about reading them. They all say the same thing and are only copies of each other. One is for my office, the second goes to the civilian council, while the third is sent to the capital to ensure that the Daimyo's archives are kept up to date."

"Understood," Kakashi muttered as he quickly left his Hancock on all three forms. He stepped back from the table and watched the Hokage slam her wax seal next to his signatures. "Is there anything else you require of me Hokage-sama? Can I now be given another mission?"

Tsunade nodded as she quickly folded the three forms away and smiled as she turned at the excited Jonin. "Come to my office tomorrow morning and I will have a mission for you. I suggest you go visit Yugao-chan today and inform her of the good news that she will be taken care off in case something happens to you. I am sure she would be relieved to hear that you are more responsible than you appear to be."

"Right will do," Kakashi replied and bowed wondered if he should take that as a compliment or an insult.

Before he was able to leave, he was interrupted by an Anbu appearing inside the Hokage's office and kneeling in front of the desk. "Hokage-sama, there is a commotion in one of the local BBQ pits and the owner has requested Anbu to arrest three troublemakers that are scaring away his customers. What are your orders?"

"Take a squad of Anbu and arrest them." Tsunade muttered dismissing the Anbu with a wave of her hand.

"I will do it Hokage-sama," Kakashi unexpectedly volunteered. "I am done here anyways and I might as well free up time for the Anbu."

"Very well, thank you Kakashi."

"I'll be on my way then," Kakashi turned to leave and stopped at the door. He turned around to look at Sakura, who still looked troubled and confused. "Sakura, meet me in the afternoon at team seven's old training grounds. I think it's time we start you on your first elemental affinity."

Not waiting for Sakura to respond, Kakashi walked out and closed the door to the Hokage's office behind him. Sakura turned to the Hokage, "Shishou, what did you make Kakashi-sensei sign? I know from Shizune-chan that there are no such things as additional insurance for shinobi and I have never seen these blue forms before. What are they?"

"That is quite correct Sakura," Tsunade turned to face her apprentice and smiled. "Those forms are rarely used these days, so I am not surprised that you didn't know what they were. These," Tsunade continued as she pulled out the three blue documents Kakashi had signed, "Are multi-clan adoption papers. In other words, Kakashi is officially married to Yugao, Shizune, and Anko now and has adopted them into his clan as his wives."

Tsunade started laughing, which quickly turned into an evil victorious cackle as the blonde Hokage looked at the three forms in front of her with Kakashi's signature upon them. Sakura sweat dropped and looked out of one of the windows over Konoha and thought, _"I need to make sure that she never tricks me like that. Oh my, I wonder what she would do to Naruto, if he were to ever return to Konoha."_ Sakura lowered her head as her thoughts centered on the young man she loved. _"I miss him so much,"_ she thought and wrapped her arms around herself in a hug while fighting back tears.

She saw Kakashi exit the building below her and she quietly muttered, "Poor Kakashi-sensei, but I guess this is what you deserve for cheating on Shizune, Anko, and Yugao and getting all three of them pregnant. Shishou, I wonder if Kakashi-sensei knows about Anko and Shizune being pregnant as well."

"I am sure he knows about Shizune," Tsunade said between her mad cackling. "But Anko will be a surprise for him."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi received the location of the restaurant from the Anbu and quickly traveled towards it. He wanted to finish this quickly so that he could go see Yugao and talk to her. After that he had planned to talk to Shizune and at last Anko. Kakashi just hoped that Yugao and Shizune hadn't met because in his opinion, his life probably depended on that little detail.

Two pregnant and angry kunoichi were a threat even the power of the Nine-Tailed was dwarfed by or at least that's what Kakashi's mind had been telling him. He had tried imagining a power fiercer and more violent than two pregnant kunoichi but was unsuccessful to do so. That was until he had a dream during his escort mission in which not only Shizune and Yugao were pregnant but Anko as well. That night, Kakashi woke up screaming for mercy and had been unable to go back to sleep for several days of fear of reliving that nightmare.

Kakashi turned the last corner and finally stood in front of the local BBQ restaurant that had requested Anbu support. He sighed as he saw a large crowd gathering in front of the restaurant and he had to push his way through to get to the door. He entered and was immediately assaulted by the owner begging him to arrest the three kunoichi troublemakers that were scaring away his customers with their obscene language.

"Please, you have to take them out of here. These women, they are pure evil… their conversations are too graphic for a civilian restaurant. Please help me!"

Kakashi looked at the troubled owner and replied in a bored voice, "Lead me to their table. I will have a talk with them and inform the Hokage of the appropriate punishment."

"Oh thank you, thank you so much for your help." The owner bowed low enough to kiss his own toes. "This way, they are already sitting in the far back where it's rather dark. Yet they won't keep quiet even after having been begged to keep their conversation down and offered a free meal for their cooperation."

Kakashi mentally chuckled at hearing the owner describe his problem in depth. _"Damn these three women sure seem troublesome. I don't even know anyone in Konoha that might behave like that… well besides Anko but she only eats dango. They must be from another village and just passing through."_

Kakashi was lead into the restaurant and was surprised at how large it was. One could easily fit a hundred people if not more inside this gigantic room. As he continued walking towards the back, the first words of the graphic conversation drifted towards him.

"… pig…"

"… cut his dick off and…"

"… just plain wrong. That cheating scumbag…"

Kakashi sighed as he neared the table. The lights were dimmed a lot so he was unable to make out specific characteristics on the three kunoichi. Another step and he suddenly froze as one of the women spoke again.

"When he returns, he is going to meet my snakes up close and personal."

"Anko-chan, calm down." Another spoke up.

"Shizune-chan is right Anko," the third spoke. "We need him alive to make sure he takes care of us."

"Yeah you two are both right," Anko muttered. "But what the hell was he thinking dating the three of us simultaneously? Did he really think we would never find out? Can I at least torture him…? A little…? Pretty please!"

Yugao sighed but answered in a devious playful voice, "Only if Shizune and I get to help… right Shizu-chan?"

Kakashi's single eye blinked rapidly in panic. He stood stock still as if frozen in place as he couldn't believe his bad luck to run into his three problems at the same time. He had purposely avoided Konoha for two months in hopes of finding a solution and explanation for the three women he loved equally. The fact that two of them were pregnant had only complicated everything but it wasn't like he could go back in time to fix everything.

Realizing that approaching his three lovers now would be a grave mistake to his own health, Kakashi decided it was time for a tactical retreat. Opting for shinobi rule number three, if attack and defense are impossible, quietly retreat to fight another a day. He silently and quickly stepped away from the table using his entire repertoire of skills and experience in trying to get to safety. Yet as he made several steps towards the exit and freedom, his Anbu trained hearing picked up on a new commotion outside.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" a loud voice boomed and suddenly part of the wall exploded inward and collapsed throwing Kakashi into a brilliant cone of light.

"Yosh! My youthful eyes didn't deceive me. My eternal rival Kakashi has returned and is already hard at work in arresting three un-youthful kunoichi. I will beat you my friend by arresting them first." Maito Gai screamed and slapped Kakashi on the shoulder as he stood in the spot light next to the silver haired Jonin.

"K-K-Kakashi!?" all three roared in anger as their eyes fell upon the silver haired Jonin standing next to the Maito Gai.

Kakashi blinked rapidly as he realized what was happening and his stunned vision turned from a laughing Gai towards the table of his three lovers. "_FUCK!_" Kakashi screamed in his mind as he saw the three heads turn towards him. Reflexes took over and he offered them his famous eye smile while raising his hand, "Yo!"

Momentary silence filled the restaurant and Kakashi was praying for the ground to open up and swallow him. He opened his single eye and saw all three kunoichi glaring at him in anger but also with a hint of relief, which only confused and terrified him even more. He watched them slowly rise out of their chairs and walk towards him. He could see the angry fire burn in their eyes and as they drew closer Kakashi took in their sight. He looked at Shizune first and already saw her showing at 5-months. He expected the same with Yugao and quickly received his answer when he saw her own growing bulge. Lastly, he looked at Anko and his mouth dropped as he saw her sport her own pregnant belly.

"A-Anko… y-you're pregnant too?" Kakashi stuttered in a shocked scream and the last thing he saw were three firsts flying into his face before passing out from shock at discovering his nightmare had come true.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi woke up screaming in a terrifying cry for mercy. He willed his body to shoot upwards but he quickly found himself unable to move. His single eye snapped open and he raised his head as far as possible and found himself in a full body cast. "What the hell," he muttered and dropped his head back into the pillow. He looked up into the sterile white ceiling and the cold florescent lights that dimly flickered in annoyance at him.

He turned his head towards the door when he heard it slide open and saw Sakura stumble into the room as if she was pushed from behind. He saw the irritation on his student's face grow to a dangerous level and he sighed wishing he could move his arms to plug his ears with his fingers to drone out the upcoming explosion of Sakura's anger.

"I've had enough," the pinkette roared and whirled around. Her hand shot out for the door and she quickly slammed it shut. Cracks formed in the wall and door and thankfully everything stayed in one peace.

"And you three better think about behaving or I'll have you thrown out of the hospital and ban you from seeing Kakashi until he is completely healed." Sakura yelled through the door and grinded her teeth before continuing, "None of you are stepping inside until I deem it safe for Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura then turned around and walked over to Kakashi's bed. Her chest was heaving rapidly as she was coming down from her anger induced adrenaline rush. She smiled briefly at seeing Kakashi's lone eye study her, "I see you are awake Kakashi-sensei. Thank goodness because when they brought you here I feared for the worst. But rest assured, a few sessions with Tsunade-sama and me, and we will have you back on your feet in no time. Broken bones aren't that difficult to mend."

"Well, um… I am glad to hear it's not as bad as I originally had thought. But could you please tell me how I ended up in here and please Sakura, tell me that I was dreaming and Anko-chan isn't pregnant as well." Kakashi muttered uneasily while studying the pinkette carefully.

Sakura offered a weak smile, "I am afraid that wasn't a dream Kakashi-sensei."

"I was afraid of that," Kakashi deflated as he replied. "I guess this is what you meant with me being too busy earlier today."

"Yes," Sakura chuckled uneasily and was ashamed. "I am sorry Kakashi-sensei. I wanted to tell you and let you know but the Hokage, Shizune, Anko, and Yugao made me swear not to tell you."

Kakashi could only laugh and was surprised at hearing his own voice amused rather than depressed. "Sakura it's ok. I am alive am I not? I mean how bad can it get for me from here on?"

He frowned when he saw a troubled look on Sakura's face and saw her shift her weight uneasily from one foot to the other in her usual nervous habit. "Sakura, what's wrong? Is it something concerning Naruto? Do you wish to speak about him?" He waited but didn't receive an answer. Thinking to himself, his single eye widened slightly. "It's something else isn't it? There is something I should be aware off correct?"

He saw her glance at him briefly but quickly turned away from him as she bit her lip, "Yes and no Kakashi-sensei."

Raising his eye brow in question at her peculiar reply, "I see. I take it you're not allowed to tell me either. Very well, I assume my three girlfriends are waiting outside wanting to see me?" He saw her quickly nod, confirming his fear. "Alright, show them in. I am ready to face my consequences. It's not like I have a choice in this matter anyways."

"I'll let them know Kakashi-sensei." Sakura responded and gave her teacher one last glance. "I will tell them to be gentle and behave or else I am going to throw them out of the hospital. After all, patients come here to heal and not get tortured to death or near death."

"Thanks," Kakashi sweat dropped in fear.

"Don't mention it Kakashi-sensei. I'll be in the room next door and be checking up on Gai-sensei. Scream if you need any help," Sakura smiled again and walked towards the door.

"Scream… right… How comforting to know. Wait… Gai is here as well? How? Why?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

Sakura smirked before opening the door and stepping through, "I'll let your three lovers explain."

Kakashi nodded and watched his student disappear through the opened door. He heard her strict voice drift in from the hallway outside and was glad that her temper was as feared as the Hokage's and held equal respect.

He waited for several minutes, which he used to try to figure out what to tell his three pregnant girlfriends when they would enter. He was glad that Sakura was taking her time lecturing the three hormone driven women and hoped that they would listen to her orders. For the moment, Kakashi felt relatively safe knowing no harm would befall him, or at least he told himself he would be safe.

The door quietly shut and he silently sighed before turning his head towards it. His eyes threatened to fall out of his skull when his vision fell upon his three pregnant partners. Blood not only rushed to his lower region but also to his face as he saw them each sport a sexy nurse uniform and his head fell back into the pillow as a thin line of blood escaped his nose.

Anko grinned from ear to ear as she saw Kakashi's face light up like a cherry and she turned to her two accomplices that sported their own shades of an embarrassed pink from wearing the skimpy outfits that Anko had picked and forced them to wear. All three walked deeper into the room and approached Kakashi's bed and saw his thin line of blood escaping from one of his nostril and they giggled.

"Proving that Kakashi-kun is a pervert," Anko snickered and grinned; "A complete success!"

Shizune stepped over to the side of Kakashi's hospital bed and pulled a box of tissues from out of one of the drawers and carefully wiped the blood away from Kakashi's nose. Kakashi groaned awake at the unfamiliar and ticklish touch and opened his eye and almost fell back into unconsciousness when his eye looked upon a pair of swollen breasts that dangled next to him.

"I think I died and woke up in heaven," Kakashi giggled perverted as he took on Shizune's pregnancy induced cleavage.

"KAKASHI!" Yugao growled unleashing some of her killer intent upon the bed ridden Jonin. "You have some explaining to do… but first…"

Kakashi watched in horror as Yugao was holding onto his copy of Icha Icha Paradise. "No, you can't…"

"Oh yes we can Kakashi-kun," Anko purred into his ear and licked his cheek as a tear escaped his eye. Anko smacked her lips, "Tasty… just the right amount of salt, fear, and desperation."

Shizune was in the process of dumping out a trash bin and placed it on top of Kakashi's plaster encased stomach. As Kakashi watched the three women crowd around the trash bin, he was about to ask what they were planning when he saw Shizune and Anko pull out his other two copies of the Icha Icha series. Simultaneously, all three threw the books into the trash bin and Yugao pulled out a box of matches. Shizune dumped a little medicinal alcohol over the books and Yugao lit a match and threw it into the trash bin. In a brief flash of fire, the books began to burn and Kakashi watched helplessly as his precious books were destroyed.

Spilling silent tears, Kakashi watched the flames eat away at the books. "I guess I deserved that," he finally mumbled as he found his voice again. His voice was strained and showed how deeply the book burning had hurt him.

After he tore his vision away from the flames that were shooting out over the edge of the metal trash bin, Kakashi looked at the three kunoichi. Deciding to try to soothe and compliment them in hopes of avoiding further wrath, Kakashi spoke up. "All of you look really good. Glad you three are getting along so well. Soooo… what's new?"

Anko, Shizune, and Yugao equally raised their eye brows as they looked from each other to Kakashi. "If you haven't noticed Kakashi-kun," Yugao started in anger.

"We are all five months pregnant." Anko finished for the former Anbu.

"And ironically… you're the father." Shizune added. "What are you planning to do? And where the hell have you been for the past two months?"

"Um… I was out doing a mission. I have to earn more money so that I can support all three of you." Kakashi quickly replied. "Didn't the Hokage inform you?"

"Oh she did tell us," Yugao growled in anger. "But it doesn't take two months to travel to and from Sunagakure."

Kakashi saw three pissed off kunoichi stare at him with doubt and a hint of betrayal but also fear. "What?" He started serious. "Did you think I'd run away from you and my responsibilities?"

"It had crossed our minds," Yugao admitted sadly. "After Hokage-sama told me that you had been in Konoha and were told about my pregnancy, only to instantly leave on an escort mission without seeing me… What did you think how that would make me feel? Or the others?"

"I am sorry," Kakashi said depressed. "Yugao-chan, Shizu-chan, and you Anko-chan, I am truly sorry. I-I didn't know what to say to each of you when I returned with Sakura from Snow Country. I love all three of you from the bottom of my heart but I guess… I panicked." He lowered his head in shame and muttered, "Can you forgive me?"

"What are your plans for the future Kakashi-kun?" Shizune asked in a tear strained voice. "What do you plan to do about us?"

"I, I don't know," Kakashi admitted still looking away from the three women. "I'll have to admit… I am quite terrified and, and… I just don't know. Sorry."

The room was eerily quiet and Kakashi broke it by sighing. "The only right thing to do is live with all three of you together and love all of you equally and raise those kids together. But I don't know if you would want that… Would you? Could you live with me? Share my love knowing that you three are my precious people that I would protect until the end of time?"

Sniffles, three nods, and a Kakashi pile up were the results to his confession and question. He wanted to hug all three and wrap his arms around them but was unable to do so. Being stuck in his full body cast prevented him to express how much he really loved them. But it reminded him to ask them about how he ended up in the hospital and Gai as well. But for now, he soothed them with his words as best he could and listened to their sobs.

"Now that we have that out of the way," Kakashi began after the three women had calmed and were now sitting around his bed. He tried to take in the sight of each of them in their revealing uniforms before asking, "What the hell were you thinking wearing those? Were you trying to kill me or what?"

Anko laughed sheepishly while Shizune looked away in embarrassment as her hands fiddled with her very short skirt. "It wasn't really our idea," Yugao muttered while trying to hide a blush by looking away from him. "Sakura and Ino had the idea of nursing you back to health and since all three of us were afraid you didn't love us anymore because we look so… so pregnant, they suggested for us to wear sexy outfits to rise our self esteem. And Anko picked out these, telling us that she conveniently had a few extra ones back at her apartment."

"_Trust the Anbu to speak the truth and not dance around it,"_ Kakashi thought in amusement as his eyes lingered on their revealing outfits. Smiling, Kakashi exclaimed, "Ah what the hell. You three better keep those outfits… I love them."

He finished and saw their stunned faces. His mind started imagining all three of them wearing other outfits as well and he remembered a particular scene in Icha Icha Paradise were the heroine wore a special maid outfit when Anko purred into his ear, "Kakashi-kun… Are you a little closet pervert?"

Flustered, Kakashi coughed, "I am simply a man that loves the weapons of a woman."

Everyone hid a knowing smile and Kakashi decided to switch the topic before it was going to get embarrassing for him. "Care to explain to me why Gai is in the hospital as well? And did you have to break every bone in my body?"

"Well," they started out as they tip toed around answering. "After we knocked you out, we didn't really stop. Gai asked us why we were doing this to you and was quite surprised that you, his eternal rival was knocked out by the three of us. Anyways, we explained everything to him and afterwards he went into one of his long winded speeches of un-youthfulness and started hitting you as well just as Anko was about to pull…"

"Whoa! Easy there Shizu-chan," Anko interrupted. "I don't think Kakashi-kun needs to know what I was about to do. Instead tell him how Gai was the one breaking the majority of his bones and ensured Kakashi-kun to end up in a cast."

"He did WHAT?" Kakashi yelled out in anger. He completely ignored the part about Anko, already having an idea of what she had planned on doing. After all, he had awoken plenty of times in her bed with her mouth firmly locked around him and he would be lying if that wasn't the best wake up call ever.

"Don't worry Kakashi-kun," Yugao calmly stated with a small smile. "We got him back, didn't we girls?"

Shizune and Anko giggled evilly and Kakashi grew concerned at seeing a side of them that was unknown territory. "What did you do to him?" He bravely asked.

"Oh nothing really," Anko played innocent. "Only a few snakes here and there…"

"A couple sword slashes," Yugao continued still giggling.

"A little rewiring of his nervous system," Shizune added and all three started hissing uncontrollably in joy as they shared a secret joke.

Kakashi blinked in confusion and his image of his three lovers suddenly changed in his mind. Fire erupted around their feet and they all grew tiny horns, wings, and a furless tail while darkly laughing and looming over him as they looked at him, ready to devour him. He shuddered in fear and blinked again as that devilish image of them was replaced with the usual angelic one he had of them. "Eh... Right," Kakashi muttered still confused and terrified to find out.

The door to his room opened and a nurse stepped through. "I am sorry but visiting hours are over. Only family members are allowed to stay longer."

"Wait," Kakashi called out to the nurse. "Can't you make an exception? Please?"

The nurse looked at Kakashi and then at Anko, Shizune, and Yugao. She shook her head at seeing the three women wearing their outfits, "I am sorry but I am afraid I can't."

"It's okay, they can stay." Sakura's voice entered the room seconds before the pinkette herself stepped inside smiling. "They are his family."

The nurse blinked in confusion but bowed, "As you wish Haruno-san." The woman looked at the three pregnant women again and shook her head in disbelief. She suddenly froze as she recognized Shizune, "Shizune-san? Oh my! My deepest apologies, I did not recognize you dressed like that."

Shizune chuckled uneasily and tried to hide herself behind Anko, "It's quite alright. I wouldn't recognize myself either."

"Leave us," Sakura ordered the nurse. "Finish your rounds and then you may head home."

"Hai Haruno-san," the nurse bowed and quickly shuffled out of the room.

Kakashi chuckled, "Guess it pays off when the doctor in charge is one's own student. That was quick thinking Sakura; telling her that Anko, Yugao, and Shizune are family."

None of the women present laughed with Kakashi and instead stared at him as if he had said something terribly wrong. Kakashi's amused face suddenly lost all joy as he looked from one face to the next, only to rest on Sakura's. "You… you did make that up right?"

Suddenly everyone started smirking and Kakashi began to sweat profoundly. He quickly stammered trying to dissolve the tension he was feeling, "Oh right… they are family once I marry them I guess."

"No," Sakura grinned. "They already are family. You married them earlier today when you signed the three forms in Tsunade's office."

"What?" Kakashi visibly paled. "I-I thought those were insurance papers in case anything would happen to me that they," he pointed with his chin at his three wives. "That they'd be taken care of."

"Nope, Hokage-sama tricked you. As of this morning, Shizune, Anko, and Yugao are your wives Kakashi-sensei and have been adopted into your clan. Congratulations." Sakura responded happily.

"T-Thanks… I guess," Kakashi stuttered in shock and looked at his wives and saw them scowl in anger. _"Oh shit!"_

"YOU GUESS?" They roared simultaneously.

"Sweethearts," Kakashi said trying to placate them in a soothing voice.

"Don't you dare sweetheart us," Yugao growled.

"You bastard didn't even think about marrying us?" Shizune threw at him.

"As punishment," Anko looked at her sisters in marriage. Their angry scowls were replaced by devilish grins and Kakashi saw them erupt in flames again and re-growing their tails, wings and horns. "We will burn your limited edition of Icha Icha Tactics that you have enshrined in glass at your apartment."

"Nooooo! Monsters! Demons! Evil women... Sakura… Sakura! Help me! Please!"

"I am sorry Kakashi-sensei but my shift ended thirty minutes ago. Well enjoy your time with your new wives." Sakura laughed evilly and suddenly appeared in Kakashi's minds image next to his three wives with her own set of devil wings and more.

Sakura leaned against the closed door behind her as she stood in the hallway. She heard Kakashi's screams of bloody murder die out and she lowered her head. "I am sorry Kakashi-sensei but this was another order by Hokage-sama and don't you ever use those words again in my presence or Naruto's."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TWO YEAR TIME SKIP!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a cold spring morning and the first sunrays finally made themselves known as they painted the crisp dark blue sky in a warm orange. Sakura sat at the window on her bed and combed her long pink hair that she had grown out again in the past two years. She stared out over the streets of Konoha and found them still devoid of life.

It had been two years since she had returned to Konoha with Kakashi from Snow Country and her brief joining with Naruto. It had been difficult times for her as she tried to overcome her heartache and self doubts. It had taken her months to forgive and stop blaming herself for everything that had gone wrong in Naruto's life. With the help of Ino, Tsunade, Anko, Shizune, Yugao, and Kakashi, Sakura had slowly gotten back on her feet. With their help and support, Sakura had been able to find herself and find peace and calm in her raging heart. She had made a decision and was now waiting for the person she truly loved and wanted to return to her. Ino had asked her repeatedly about her decision but Sakura had stated each time that it was only for her to know whom she had decided upon, Sasuke or Naruto.

Everyone accepted Sakura's decision to not share her choice with them. It had been difficult for Ino but trust won out in the end and Sakura was extremely grateful when her childhood friend had told her that she trusted the pinkette to do the right thing. In truth, Sakura was still terrified, not about her decision but how the man she loved would react to her when she would open up to him again and beg for forgiveness.

If it hadn't been for the close support she received, Sakura might have never been able to find her answers. And still after two years, Sakura experienced moments of anxiety and doubts but luckily all she had to do was talk to Ino, Shizune, Anko, Yugao, or Tsunade and entrust herself to them. There were days, where Sakura felt she could only talk to Kakashi but even when he tried, he was too busy to listen due to the fact he had to feed a family of four adults and four children. Of course, Anko had given birth to twins and had immediately judged it as additional punishment upon Kakashi for having convinced his wives to spare his limited edition of Icha Icha Tactics that was signed by the late Jiraiya.

Sakura, however, knew that Kakashi loved his wives and vice versa. Even with their constant bickering and yelling, behind closed doors the three women doted upon their beloved husband and made sure that he knew that his hard work wasn't going unnoticed.

In a way, Sakura had become an adoptive sister to the three new mothers and Sakura had spent the majority of her free time with them and their children. Unless Ino or Tsunade demanded Sakura's attention, which in Ino's case had been happening more often recently as the blonde experienced problems of her own with a certain shinobi that Ino grew to like, but ignored her every advance of getting to know him better.

It was the beginning of March and Sakura took hold of the small framed picture and looked at it. "So much has changed," Sakura whispered as she traced over the faces of each member. "I hope you two are happy wherever you are and whatever you're doing… stay safe."

Sakura's gaze lingered on Sasuke for a while as she studied the onyx eyes and tried to remember the Uchiha in her mind but was unable to do so. Sighing, she shifted her gaze and her green eyes turned sad as they settled upon the grinning face of Naruto. Yet each time she looked at pictures of him smiling, his face was replaced with the emotionless one that she had seen him with the night she had screamed out Sasuke's name during sex. His blond mane was wild as always and his bright orange jump suit stood out like a giant sign. _"Are you ever going to return Naruto? Are you still alive? Did Akatsuki catch you yet? Please come back to me Naruto,"_ were the thoughts that raced through her mind. She was too afraid to ask the one question that really mattered to her and that was if he still loved her and could forgive her.

A single tear ran down her face and fell upon the picture. Sakura wiped the wet spot away and placed the picture frame onto her nightstand. She looked out of her window again and as she saw the streets slowly fill with people. She slid off her bed and got dressed for work.

Before she walked out of her bedroom dressed in her usual garb, Sakura stopped in front of her mirror and took a measuring look. In the past two years, Sakura's hair wasn't the only part of her body that had grown. She herself had finally undergone and finished the transformation from a teenager to a beautiful young woman. She had grown in height; standing at a proud 175 centimeters and her womanly figure had only become more detailed as she filled out in the front. Tsunade's and Kakashi's rigorous training these past two years had chiseled her body to something akin of perfection and Ino, who was simply blessed with a body of a goddess had given Sakura the greatest compliment by saying that Ino herself felt almost threatened by the new Sakura.

Sakura played with the hair band in her hand as she looked at the mirror and she was proud of her pink mane. It was almost reaching down her entire back and Sakura tied her hair with her band before walking downstairs for breakfast. The hair band sat an inch or two above the tips of her air, which gave her the look of wearing her mane open but at the same time it was under control.

"Hi Dad," Sakura said cheerfully as she reached the breakfast table. She gave her father a quick hug before sitting down and grabbing a bagel. "Where is Mom?"

"You're mother is at the door," Sakura's father replied as he didn't look up from his newspaper.

"I see," Sakura murmured and filled her glass with orange juice.

"Good morning sweetie. How are you feeling today?"

Sakura smiled, "Morning Mom. What's that?" Sakura pointed at a letter her mother was holding.

"Oh this… this is actually for you sweetie. A red haired woman just dropped this off for you. I don't think she was from Konoha though, she seemed a bit strange and had a thick accent."

Sakura took the letter from her mother. She opened it and started reading it as she took a sip from her orange juice. "Did she say anything?"

"Nope, only that I was to give this letter to you sweetie. Is something wrong?" Sakura's mother asked in concern as she watched her daughter read the letter.

Sakura's smile vanished and was replaced with a frown. Sakura read the letter again and was beginning to shake her head as her eyes filled with tears. "How dare he…" Sakura muttered quietly only to repeat herself yelling in anger after having finished reading the letter again.

Sakura's mother shrieked in surprise at Sakura's outburst and rushed over to her daughter. "Sakura, sweetie… what's wrong?"

Sakura bunched up the letter as she made a fist. She pushed her chair back in anger and stood, "Sorry Mom, but I'll have to go."

Sakura's mother stopped half way to her daughter and watched in concern as her daughter walked away from the breakfast table. "Okay sweetie... Please, if there is anything we can do for you let us know. We are here for you if you need to talk."

The door to the Haruno's house slammed shut after Sakura had stormed out of the house and her father looked up from his newspaper, "Did I miss something? Is she going to be back for dinner tonight or is she babysitting at Hatake's again?"

"Baka!" Sakura's mother muttered as she rolled with her eyes at her oblivious husband. "How can men be so insensitive and fail to pick up on women's feelings?"

"Honey," Sakura's father mused. "We're not stupid or insensitive. It's just we tend to ignore troublesome topics by instincts." He hugged his wife from behind and his hands traveled along his wife's body.

"S-Stop it," Sakura's mother moaned as her pleasure points were stimulated by her husband.

"Make me," Sakura's father playfully growled into her ear as he slipped a hand underneath her skirt. "You don't sound convincing enough." He nibbled at her ear lobe and pushed two fingers into her treasure cove as he listened to her moaning. It was music to his ears and he picked her up bridal style and carried her off to their bedroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile in the distant Country of Wind, a small dingy beached on a deserted coastline. Several figures jumped out of the tiny boat. Their boots hitting the sandy shoreline and the Leader of the strangers turned towards their cloaked passenger, "We are here as promised."

"I can see," came the monotone reply of said passenger, as he took several steps away from the others. The dark cloak swayed lightly in the ocean breeze and the person inhaled deeply.

"What about our promised pay?" the sailor from before spoke up. "As promised, we smuggled you into the country, now pay up!"

"Yes," the cloaked man coldly responded as a pair of blood red eyes flashed alive under the dark hood of the cloak that hid his features. A violent torrent of blood sprayed through the air and several bodies dropped dead to the beach and into the ocean. The dark water turned red and with each new tiny wave lapping against the shore, the blood washed away as if cleaning up after the impurities. Looking down at his fallen foes, the mysterious passenger callously stated with no remorse.

"Human filth such as you pirates deserve only one kind of payment and that is death."

The man then turned and began walking away from the lifeless heads that had stopped rolling, with eyes that barely had enough time to register their doom, which were now looking at the retreating form of their emotionless executioner.

"Excellent," the stranger muttered as his eyes drifted over the wide open desert before him. And the cloaked figure disappeared from their lifeless gaze with the speed of a demon.

* * *

**A/N: Voilá! I present the next update. Hope everyone had a good Christmas.**

**Now I want your help. I am currently debating Sakura's elemental affinities. I am tending towards an Earth/Fire combo or Earth/Water combo.**

**Also, what should Tsunade's punishment be for Naruto once he returns?**

**And sorry for the long timeskip but my brain was running out of ideas in order to prevent it for yet another chapter.  
**

* * *

**Also, I'd like to point everyone in the direction of my profile and the new story that is going to be released today called "****Fūrinkazan". It's yet another NaruSaku fic (wait I hear Kingkakashi growl in pain). Yes, I know but NaruSaku tends to be the better story ideas I am having. Anyways check out the new story. It is going to involve betrayal, living on the run behind enemy lines, evil Danzo, a Konoha resistence... and more. Oh and of course there will be war.  
**


	25. Sakura vs Sasuke

Chapter – 024

Onyx eyes stared out over Konoha as he stood on top of the Yondaime's head. Two figures stood by his side, flanking him as their black cloaks adorned with red clouds fluttered lazily in the brisk morning wind.

"So this is the legendary Konohagakure," one of the two figures muttered, "Quite pathetic in terms of security. In Kiri, we could have never gotten this close undetected and unchallenged."

"Do not take my home village lightly Suigetsu," Sasuke replied as his eyes scanned the village below him. He snorted in disgust and turned away as he started walking deeper into the small forest on the plateau that was the Kage monument. He stopped when another person flickered into existence in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun, it is done."

"Thank you Karin," Sasuke acknowledged and brushed passed the red haired woman. "Now we will wait."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several days had passed since the day that Sakura had received the chilling letter from Sasuke. Several days of exhausting one self from pulling double and sometimes triple shifts. All in a futile attempt to escape the tortures of her emotions flaring up, which kept her mind racing at speeds unimaginable.

Several days of mind numbing rage and anger accompanied by punishing training regiments courtesy of Kakashi, Yamato, or Tsunade were another attempt by Sakura to escape the decision she had made the day of receiving Sasuke's letter.

Several days of having Ino and her parents breathing down her neck in worry and drilling the young kunoichi for information on why she was upset and acting so strange. And what felt like an eternity, the ever presence of Black Ops Anbu hovering around her. Keeping a watchful eye on her, was another reminder at how little faith and trust everyone was placing on her.

Sakura tried telling herself that these were just precautions done by the Hokage to ensure that Sakura wouldn't do anything stupid. But deep down, Sakura knew that her current behavior had raised many questions, all of whom she had steadily refused to answer. This was personal and damn those that tried to get in between her and Sasuke. This was her life, her decision, and she was unwavering in her determination to achieve the goal she had set herself the day she had received Sasuke's message.

_-- Flashback --  
_

Sakura sat on a park bench after having stormed out of her parent's house earlier in the morning. She was wiping away the few stray tears that had managed to escape her eyes while at the same time, the hand that held the crumbled letter in her hands was clutching her aching heart. She fumbled with the crumbled piece of paper and tried to straighten out the wrinkles as her mind once again replayed everything. Sakura was still unable to truly believe what she had read, so she had repeatedly read over the letter countless times hoping and praying that what she read was a lie fabricated by a piece in her mind that couldn't let go of the Uchiha.

_Sakura,_

_Orochimaru's cursed seal is finally gone and I am free of his dark grasp. I finally have power over my own soul and heart again and I am sorry. I am sorry for ever leaving you behind, I am sorry for ignoring you, I am sorry for thinking of you of a nuisance._

_I have been remembering your words from that fated night all those years ago when I left Konoha to seek more power. Back then, I was already too far down the path of darkness but know this, your words… they reached me. They were the ever shining beacon in my dark soul that had been tainted by Orochimaru's foul magic._

_I miss you Sakura and I want to meet you in one week's time. Come alone and meet me at the top of the Hokage plateau. Please do not tell anyone that I have contacted you. I come in peace and only want to tell you in person that I love you Sakura. I love you and I want you by my side always._

_Sasuke_

_P.S: Happy Birthday Sakura-chan!_

Fresh tears escaped her emerald eyes and Sakura frustratingly tore the letter apart. "Oh Sasuke-kun…" Sakura sobbed quietly into the palms of her hands as she continually sat on the bench ignoring the people that silently walked passed her and gave her confusing looks.

_-- Flashback End --_

Sakura was back in her room and was getting dressed as if she was going into battle. She clipped close the last of her boot straps before tightening her hitai-ate. A pair of black leather gloves was stuck between her teeth and was quickly removed as Sakura gave herself a quick studying once-over. She grunted in approval and slipped her hands into the pair of gloves.

Sakura walked outside her room and downstairs and yelled to her mother in the kitchen. "Mom I am heading out for a while. See you later."

Without waiting to hear for her mother's response, Sakura made a bee-line towards the front door. Henging into her mother, Sakura opened the door and stepped into the busy streets. She hoped that this would let her escape the ever watchful eyes of her Anbu shadow guard.

For nearly an hour, Sakura went from shop to shop disguised as her mother and used various dark alleys all in an effort to shake off potential pursuit. When Sakura was sure she had lost all potential tails, she carefully made her way towards the Hokage monument. Standing in a dark alley, she henged into Moegi and raced towards the steps to reach the top of the Hokage monument and the plateau. All the time calling out for Konohamaru just like Moegi used to always do.

Once she reached the top of the plateau, Sakura quickly dashed for some cover and once she was certain she was alone, she dropped the henge. Her eyes carefully scanned the surroundings and couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. It was already past sunset and Sakura decided it was time to meet Sasuke. She stepped out and walked deeper towards the small forestry grove that was situated on top of the Hokage plateau.

She stopped several meters in front of the tree line and crossed her arms as she waited for Sasuke to appear. She was nervous and feeling somewhat giddy which only confused her more. But luckily before her mind could drift away into analyzing her behavior and rethink what she was doing, Sasuke appeared as the Uchiha shunshined in front of her.

"Hello Sakura, Happy Birthday!"

Strange emotions rushed through Sakura at the sight in front of her. There he stood, dressed in an Akatsuki cloak and just out of arms length in front of her. His cold dark onyx eyes giving her a measuring and approving look while his arms were crossed in front of his chest. A small hint of a smile was on his face and Sakura felt something wet run down her cheeks. Torn from her thoughts and emotions, Sakura's gloved hand went absentmindedly up to her cheeks. Confused at finding herself crying, she looked at him and a small smile split her lips, "Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura rushed forward and threw her arms around the Uchiha and buried her face into his chest, "Sasuke-kun I missed you so much."

She felt his arms wrap around her, "I know. I missed you too Sakura-chan. Shhh… Sakura, everything will be alright now." Sasuke whispered as he rubbed her back trying to calm the sobbing kunoichi in his arms.

"Sakura… where is the dope?" Sasuke cut through her sobbing like a hot knife through butter and Sakura instantly stopped and looked up into his onyx eyes that flashed his three sharingan tomoes.

Her emerald eyes widened slightly, "Why do you care Sasuke-kun? Can't we just leave? Let's leave Konoha and forget about everything. Please Sasuke-kun, forget about Naruto."

He shook his head as he looked at her, "I didn't just come here for you Sakura. I am here to take Naruto. He is the last one and Akatsuki requires the Kyuubi inside him to fulfill their goal. After I deliver Naruto, I will come back here and destroy Konoha for what they did to my clan."

Sakura's eyes narrowed in anger as she looked away from Sasuke, making sure he couldn't see her expression. She balled her fists behind his back and in a very soft whisper she spoke, "I-I understand Sasuke-kun." She looked back up into his face, her anger hidden behind a mask of pleading eyes, "Tell me Sasuke-kun; tell me that you love me."

Sakura stood on her toes as she pulled herself up on his body. Her left hand willed his head to dip, while her right hand took his left and told him without words what she wanted him to do. Her head was suddenly supported by Sasuke's left hand and Sakura closed her eyes in anticipation of the incoming kiss. Both mouths stopped less than an inch from each other. "Tell me that you love me Sasuke-kun." Sakura repeated in another whisper as she felt his hot breath on her face.

"I love you Sakura," Sasuke breathed and closed the distance between their mouths further as a vicious victorious smirk crossed his face.

"SASUKE-KUN WATCH OUT!" a female voice yelled and Sasuke's eyes snapped open and suddenly looked at Sakura's rage filled emerald orbs.

"What the…" Sasuke sputtered in surprise.

"Die Sasuke-kun," Sakura growled venomously and slammed her right hand that was holding a kunai into Sasuke's unprotected left side. The kunai entered an inch below Sasuke's left armpit and was aimed for his heart.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his right fist shot out and connected with Sakura's stomach. He dropped to his knees and clutched his left side where the kunai had pierced his lung only to narrowly miss his heart.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"

"Thanks for the warning Karin," Sasuke wheezed. His left hand grabbed for Karin's Akatsuki cloaked and tore it open to reveal a bite mark covered body.

Karin willingly offered her flesh to the Uchiha and winced slightly as Sasuke's teeth punctured her skin and she felt her chakra being drained by the Uchiha, healing his injuries in the process. "Take as much as you need Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura rubbed her stinging stomach and straightened herself a few feet away from Sasuke. Her furious eyes watched on in amazement as Sasuke bit into the stranger's woman's flesh and saw his wounds heal rapidly. "Bastard you're not leaving here alive," Sakura growled and fumbled for a kunai with an exploding note attached to it. And she threw the prepared kunai high into the air and it exploded in a violent display, signaling for every Leaf shinobi that she required help.

"Did you really think I would betray Konoha? Did you really think I would betray Naruto-kun? Who the fuck do you think you are? You fucking prick!" Sakura growled and stalked forward. "I am going to kill you. Because of you my life has been miserable and I have been in so much pain and always it has been your fault."

Sasuke let go off Karin and pushed himself to his feet with an effort. He saw Sakura walking towards him and he laughed, "Sakura you are fucking pathetic. Well, I should thank you for signaling for help. The dope is sure to come to your rescue."

Sakura chuckled sadly and spilled tears as she shook her head. "You're mistaken Sasuke, Naruto won't be coming to my help. He isn't even in Konoha. Just like you, he left Konoha, left me to seek power."

"Is that so? It appears he finally realized that this pathetic village and you only hold us back." Sasuke smirked and turned around to walk away. "And don't count on receiving quick backup; Jugo already took care of the Black Ops that were trailing you. Guess all of this was pointless after all. Suigetsu, take her head and let's leave this forsaken village. We will return another time to destroy Konoha."

"With pleasure," Suigetsu muttered and appeared in a flash next to Sakura and swung his sword.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise at the speed and she threw herself to the ground and rolled back to her feet standing. She turned towards the sword wielding Akatsuki member. "That sword," Sakura hushed in surprise at recognizing it.

Suigetsu laughed, "Yes this sword is mine now and it screams for your blood. Now stand still so I can chop off your tiny pretty head."

Sakura smirked as she saw the fool rush her. She stood still and watched the Akatsuki swing Zabuza's sword at her neck. Summoning her chakra into her right fist, Sakura dropped to her knees in the exact moment Suigetsu was off balance and when the sword passed her head, her fist shot upwards aiming for the face of the blade. Her fist connected with the metal and shattered Zabuza's sword. Next she quickly flashed through hand signs and slammed her palms onto the ground and muttered, "Doton: Doryuusou!"

Sakura watched in glee as the Akatsuki member, who was stunned by finding his sword smashed, caught off guard by her Rising Stone Spear and get impaled. She quickly turned and stood before slamming her leg into the ground and opening up a fissure that was quickly racing towards Sasuke.

She saw Sasuke and the strange woman named Karin jump out of the way to avoid being swallowed up by the fissure and she hissed when an annoyed Sasuke turned around and looked at her. "I already told you that I wouldn't let you leave this place alive. Now, if you want my head, you will have to do that yourself Sasuke."

"As you wish Sakura," Sasuke sighed in boredom and charged a Chidori before rushing towards her.

Sakura swallowed and flashed through another set of hand seals, "Doton: Doryūheki!"

A large mud wall quickly formed in front of Sakura and Sasuke smirked and called out to his former team-mate. "Sakura, you are slipping. Earth is weaker to Lightning, you should know that," Sasuke slammed his Chidori into the wall and watched it crumble to dust as his momentum continued moving him forward.

"I know." Sakura replied and smirked as she side stepped him and slammed her fist into his face. "I only needed you distracted asshole!" She watched him fly away and smirked victoriously at seeing the Uchiha skid and bounce uncontrollably across the ground.

"SAKURA WATCH OUT!" Kakashi's voice suddenly yelled out over the plateau and the pinkette quickly turned towards his voice. Her eyes widened in surprise when she suddenly saw Sasuke's sneering face behind her. A sudden push against her stomach followed by a sharp pain, and Sakura found herself impaled by Sasuke's Kusanagi.

She felt Sasuke's violent tug and she slid off the blade as she fell backwards. Her hands clutched her bleeding wound and she could feel the warmth of her body leave her. "Now the dope will heedlessly rush at me. At least you were good for something Sakura, with your death; you will deliver him to me and Akatsuki."

Sasuke laughed and walked away, "Suigetsu stop pretending and let's leave before more Leaf forces arrive." He looked at Suigetsu's impaled form and saw him splash into water before his body reformed.

"That bitch destroyed my sword," Suigetsu growled and stepped over at Sakura's bleeding form and kicked her into the head. "Whatever bitch, count yourself lucky I didn't get my hands on you."

"Jugo, Karin!" Sasuke called the other two members over. When they all stood next to Sasuke he looked over to Kakashi, who stood still, frozen in place by utter shock. "Well hello again Kakashi. It's been a long time but I am afraid I can't stay and chat. But inform the Hokage that Konoha's time is coming. I will be coming back to raise this village to the ground for what they did to the Uchiha Clan."

Kakashi blinked and was finally woken up from his stupor when Sasuke and his team vanished. He quickly rushed over to Sakura, "Sakura hang in there. Stay awake! Listen to my voice." He quickly pulled her into his arms and dashed towards the hospital.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome back Temari," Gaara spoke softly as he held a cup of tea in front of him. After taking a sip a small smile cracked his face, "How was your stay in Konohagakure?"

"It was good," Temari answered as she slipped into a chair in front of her brother's desk. "But did you really have to pull me away for a mission all the way back on the other side of Wind Country? Couldn't my lazy brother do that mission?"

Gaara's tiny smile disappeared and he looked as grim as always, "Kankuro was already out investigating a similar incident in the far north and I can only trust you and our brother with such a delicate mission."

"I understand but still, it would have been nice to have stayed in Konoha for a bit longer," Temari said as she longingly looked out of the window and over Suna. "Where is that lazy and loud mouth that we call a brother anyways?"

"Already here," Kankuro yelled as the door to Gaara's office opened. "And hello to you too sister. Tell me, how is your husband?"

Temari rolled with her eyes, "Shikamaru isn't my husband you idiot. We just like each other's company that is all."

"Damn right he isn't your husband because if he were," Kankuro threatened waving his fist before slamming it onto Gaara's desk. "He forgot to come begging for your hand first and Gaara would be forced to kill him."

Gaara raised an eye brow, "Don't bring me into this Kankuro. I actually don't mind the Nara's company. Besides, you're the older brother so it is you, that is obligated to defend Temari's and our families honor."

"Hold it right there," Temari growled. "Nobody is going to defend mine or our families honor is that clear? Or you will have to face me instead."

Gaara simply shrugged and shuffled around in one of his desk drawers as he was looking for something while Kankuro shrunk several inches in height under his sister's furious eyes. Kankuro swallowed uncomfortably and nodded quickly before mumbling, "I was just saying…"

"You were saying what?" Temari slowly repeated in a dangerous voice that didn't leave anything up for Kankuro's imagination. He knew quite well what kind of hell his sister could unleash upon him, especially if he were to answer unsatisfactorily.

"Nothing," Kankuro stuttered and slid into the chair next to his sister, "Nothing at all."

Temari looked away from her younger brother and crossed her arms under her chest. "Good!" She raised an eye brow at seeing Gaara still search through his drawer, "Gaara is something wrong?"

Gaara frowned, which was a rare case to be witnessing. "I seem to have misplaced that file about the latest village being wiped out. Strange," Gaara muttered as he looked at his two siblings. "I swear I had placed it into my drawer just before lunch an hour ago."

"Ah don't fret about it bro," Kankuro yawned ceremonially without covering up his mouth. "I am sure you'll find it later."

"I guess you're right," Gaara muttered. "Tell me about your missions. What did you find out about these random attacks in our country?"

Temari shifted uneasily in her seat and looked back and forth between her two brothers as she listened to Kankuro retelling of his mission and what he discovered. "All in all brother, I don't have anything. I went to the village as you requested but all I found were the burned remains. There was nothing left to be salvaged and just like all the previous reports, every single villager was slaughtered like cattle and among them were corpses of bandits with similar lethal wounds. There were limbs, heads, and body parts everywhere. It was quite messy. Do you remember that pack of desert hounds that we stumbled upon by accident when we were younger?"

Gaara nodded, as did Temari and Kankuro continued. "Well it was just like that. When I looked at the villager's remains, it reminded me of the pack of wolves as they tore into that herd of goats. Guts and gore were everywhere… quite like that. I have no idea what or who could have done something like that, especially on this massive scale."

"And what about you Temari, what did you find?" Gaara turned to his sister knowing he could count on her more than his brother on giving him more accurate information.

"Well," Temari started as she tried to remember the details she and her team had discovered. "It was similar to what Kankuro found except that we found tracks leading away. We followed them and they lead us to a bandit camp. We carefully approached the camp only to realize that it was devoid of any life. It… it was gruesome Gaara. The stench," Temari shuttered visibly as she remembered the smell that had entered her nose at the bandit camp. She shook her head trying to clear it of the memories that rushed her, "The stench was probably the worst. Hundreds of bandits lay dead with their limbs ripped off or their heads missing all completely. Some of the faces wore a mask of pure terror. There was blood everywhere, the sand was no longer the golden yellow but a dark copper black and…" Temari shook herself again as a creepy tingle ran up her spine. "I felt like I had stepped directly into hell. I can't describe the ominous feeling but I was terrified for my life and I could see it on my team's faces, even Matsuri was visibly shaken by our discovery."

"I see," Gaara muttered into his hand in worry. "Is there anything else Temari?"

"I-I don't know Gaara," Temari answered hesitantly. "This was not a simple raid by one bandit group upon another. No, this was pure inhumane slaughter. Whatever did this wasn't human."

Suddenly there was a knock at one of Gaara's windows and all three sand siblings jumped out of their seats and turned in surprise to the disturbance. Kankuro and Temari quickly fell into a protective stance around Gaara. He on the other hand simply sat back down in his chair and stared with an unimpressed expression towards the stranger that was cloaked from head to toe.

Inwardly though, Gaara was quite impressed because he had failed to sense the strangers presence. Gaara's eye brow rose again as he watched the stranger asked to be let inside as he pointed towards the dead bolt that had locked the window securely.

"Kankuro unlock the window and let him inside," Gaara ordered his brother.

"Gaara!" Temari yelled, "You can't be serious. He might be an enemy sent here to assassinate you."

"Will you relax Temari, if that man wanted me dead he had plenty of time to do so already," Gaara replied.

"But…"

"No buts," Gaara muttered and his eyes shifted up to look into his sister's shocked face. "Or did you manage to detect his presence before he made himself known? I sure didn't and I doubt you did. Now let him inside, I am curious."

"As you wish," Kankuro muttered and slowly stepped towards the window.

As the stranger tried to enter through the just opened window, an arm made of sound sprang forth from Gaara's gourd and rushed towards the cloaked figure. The sand crashed against the stranger and encased him in a powerful embrace before tearing apart the man.

"G-Gaara!?" Temari yelped in surprise. Her face had turned white in shock as she looked at her frowning brother. "Why did you do this? Didn't you want to talk to that person?"

"Hm," Gaara mused, a hint of a smile spread across his lips. "Indeed I did."

"What? Then why did you kill that guy?" Kankuro asked perplexed as he and Temari shared a knowing look that neither had worn since their Genin days.

"Tsk, relax you two." Gaara muttered in annoyance at seeing his siblings' concerned looks. "It's not like I killed him. In fact, I'd have to guess I didn't even scratch him," Gaara paused for a brief second as if he was contemplating something. "Isn't that so Naruto?"

"Naruto?" Temari and Kankuro both asked in confusion.

"I see the way you greet your friends have changed Gaara-san," a voice spoke up from behind the three sand siblings and came from the inside of the room.

Temari and Kankuro jerked around and immediately dropped into a defensive stance again, while Gaara continued to look out over his village with his back turned towards the origin of the voice.

"What brings you back Naruto?" Gaara asked and slowly turned around to face his longtime friend. "I am a bit surprised that you showed up here and not in Konoha. I assume you are here for a reason?"

"I need to know," Naruto started as he pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning against and walked out of the shadow of the room. A dark worn cloak covering him and a hood pulled deep over his head to hide his face. "I need to know what has been happening with Akatsuki."

"And what makes you think that I know more than Konoha would?" Gaara asked interested. "Or is there something I should be specifically aware of that might concern either myself or my village?"

"Nothing," Naruto replied and dropped into one of the chairs in front of Gaara's desk. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought about stopping by."

"I see," Gaara muttered and looked thoughtful before taking his own seat. His continued thinking was interrupted when Temari stormed at the sitting blond and pulled him out of his chair by the claps of his cloak.

"What the hell Naruto… Where the fuck have you been all this time? Do you have any idea at how worried all of us were?"

Temari screamed into the blonde's face that was miraculously still hidden behind his hood, even after she had started shaking him violently like a mad woman. "Damnit, answer me you idiot."

Still not receiving an answer from Naruto, Temari grew impatient and growled. "What the… Damnit take this damn hood off and let us see your face. You look ridiculous," she finished and made for his hood to pull it off, but she quickly found her hand caught in a tightened grip. A low deep growl escaped from Naruto.

"Don't Temari-san."

Temari pried her hand out of his steely grip and rubbed it protectively as she eyed him carefully, hoping to spy a glimpse of his face to read his emotions. Her eyes suddenly widened in fear when a pair of ruby reds flashed alive in the black void that was Naruto's face and she quickly stepped back speechless.

Gaara watched the interaction between Naruto and his sister with interest. When nothing else happened, he decided to claps his hands in front of him and used them as support to lean his chin on as his elbow rested on top of his desk and propping him up. "And what were you doing being in the neighborhood Naruto? You wouldn't happen to know anything about several bandit groups ransacking villages in the Wind Country and eventually turning up completely slaughtered?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Naruto pulled out a scroll from seemingly nowhere and tossed it over to Gaara, who caught it easily. Naruto sat back down and saw Gaara look at the scroll and then at Naruto in question.

"What is this?"

"Just proof that those bandits won't be bothering anyone anymore," Naruto answered and shrugged under his cloak. "By the way, I wouldn't unseal the scroll in here… a bit messy if you catch my drift."

Gaara raised an eye brow at the peculiar statement, "You wouldn't happen to be the one that destroyed a bandit camp or five in the western region of Wind Country?"

"Yeah, I guess I might have done something like that. Why are you asking?" Naruto answered calmly ignoring Temari's shocked expression of his admission. "They attacked me and I simply defended myself."

"And you killed them?" Temari asked in shock. "All of them?"

Naruto nodded under his hood, "Yes I did, is that a problem?"

Wide eyed, Temari stared at the Blond seating in front of her. "Y-you killed them? A-all of them? Why?"

"They attacked me Temari-san. I merely defended myself to the best of my abilities."

"B-but the women and children, the villagers," Temari whispered in terror. "They were all gone, ripped apart, heads, limbs, intestines were everywhere. Women and children, all dead and you killed them, just like the bandits. Why?"

"Hm," Naruto scratched his head. "I don't remember killing any villagers. But if they raised their hands against me, I would have defended myself Temari-san."

"B-but…" Temari stammered, unable to belief the coldness in Naruto's voice. Yet before she could continue question him, they were interrupted by a commotion outside Gaara's office.

"Kazekage-sama!"

"Kazekage-sama!" A hectic voice shouted again and seconds later the door to Gaara's office burst open and heavily breathing Sand shinobi entered the room. The shinobi dropped to his knees in front of the Kazekage's desk and offered a scroll to his Kage.

"What is it?" Gaara asked annoyed and motioned for Temari to hand him the scroll.

"Kazekage-sama, we're just received news from Konohagakure." The messenger huffed.

"What's the big deal?" Naruto voiced his opinion. "It's not a strange thing to receive a message from one of your allied villages."

The messenger looked up from where he knelt, forgetting all about the fact that he was in the Kazekage's presence and scowled at Naruto, who still was hiding behind his cloak and hood. It was then that Gaara decided to interrupt before a heated argument could begin in his normally calm and organized office. "Leave us and summon Baki right away!"

"As you wish Kazekage-sama," the shinobi bowed his head and sprang to his feet. He made to leave the office but not before giving Naruto a threatening glare and releasing some killing intent.

Naruto shrugged and ignored the shinobi but Gaara didn't let it stand. As they were left alone again, Gaara straightened in his seat and looked at his friend. "Naruto, I am sorry for the behavior of that shinobi. I will punish him later for this transgression."

"Whatever Gaara-san," Naruto replied in a non-caring voice. "So, what does my former home village want from Suna?"

Gaara opened the scroll and read over the information. He let out a breath of air and his eyes flicked up from the scroll and settled on Naruto's hidden face. "You have changed Naruto, why don't you take off the hood and let us look into each other's eyes like friends?"

Naruto shrugged dismissingly, "It doesn't matter what happened to me Gaara-san. Answer my question."

Gaara sighed and placed the message out in front of him. He paused for a second before finally speaking. "Konoha was attacked by Akatsuki and the Hokage is requesting our aid."

"I see," Naruto muttered emotionless.

All three siblings blinked in surprise at Naruto's unfamiliar response. They had expected an explosion of anger from the blond that they had known for years, but there was nothing. "Are you alright," Temari asked.

"I am fine Temari-san, why wouldn't I be?"

"The, the attack on Konoha, your friends, Sakura, everything Naruto, everything and everyone that is dear to you?"

"Ah yes the attack Temari-san, it is most regrettable."

"That, that's all you have to say?"

"Why yes Temari-san, I can make no other comment, as I was not there during the attack. What is it that you would like for me to say?"

"I… I," Temari stammered in disbelief. Her stunned mind quickly latched onto the first emotion that wiled up from her and she angrily screamed at the blond. "Who are you and what did you do to Naruto?"

"It's still me Temari-san, please calm down." Naruto answered and stood up from his chair to walk over to one of the many windows.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" Temari yelled hysterically, "Don't tell me to calm down. This is so fucked up, I am more worried and upset than you are over this and Konoha isn't even my village."

"Temari…" Gaara spoke up trying to soothe his sister.

"Damnit Gaara, what's the damage? Does the message give you more information? Who from Akatsuki attacked? What was their goal? Did anyone d… did anyone di… did anyone get injured." She finally finished after having stumbled on the word _die_ twice as her emotions and worry for Shikamaru ran rampant.

Gaara nodded and kept a concerned eye on his sister, while his other eye was trying to keep Naruto in his field of vision. "The message doesn't say much. Apparently the attack wasn't a major offensive and Akatsuki fled quickly. The Hokage assumes it was a reconnaissance to see if they could locate Naruto but they are also requesting our aid. Apparently someone has been injured in the Akatsuki attack and was poisoned. Konoha asks for our medics to search for a specific herb that we have in our medicinal greenhouse."

"W-who was injured?" Temari whispered in shocked fear as she tried to fight back tears of worry for Shikamaru.

"I am sorry, but it does not say." Gaara responded. "Temari, go fetch our best medic and find this herb that the Hokage has requested. Once you find it, immediately travel towards Konoha at best speed. Take this message with you and hand it to the medic. I hope it will help in speeding up the process of finding the proper herb."

"Thank you Gaara," Temari quickly grabbed the message and ran out of the office.

While the conversation between Gaara and Temari took place, none realized a pair of red slit eyes flashing alive once again under Naruto's hood.

"Naruto," Gaara spoke up as he turned his full attention to his friend. "What are you going to do? Will you wait for Temari or head out immediately?"

Naruto took a steadying breath and to Gaara's and Kankuro's surprised expression, the body of Naruto simply vanished as if he had been a mirage.

"He has changed," Kankuro finally spoke up again after he had kept quiet for so long. "He carries around a lot of anger and seems otherwise emotionally detached. He reminds me a bit of you dear brother, before you changed. Do you think he is loosing control over the Kyuubi?"

"I do not know Kankuro," Gaara replied after a while. "Go and catch up with Temari and tell her to keep an eye on him once she arrives in Konoha. He might have changed over the past two to three years that he had been AWOL, he might have grown angrier and more ruthless, and he might try to suppress his emotions, but I don't think we'll have to worry. He might not be the friend we once knew but he will come back to us sooner or later."

Kankuro walked out the office but before he left, he turned and looked at his younger brother. "I just hope he returns to us sooner than later."

"As do I," Gaara answered to an empty room and waited for Baki to arrive as his mind tried to figure out how Naruto had managed to disappear into thin air in front of him without the use of seals or hand signs, let alone chakra.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A furious Shizune paced steadily back and forth in front of the Hokage's desk as her two year old son sat on Tsunade's lap and laughed uncontrollably at the funny faces the Hokage pulled at the young boy.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shrieked in anger at seeing her mentor's carefree attitude. "How can you be so calm about this? Sakura," Shizune stopped as words were caught in her throat. "Sakura might die if Suna doesn't get here in time. How can you stay so calm?"

Shizune's boy stopped laughing and looked away from Tsunade's face and up to his mother, who was still pacing like a caged animal. The child's bottom lip started quivering, believing he had done something wrong and started wailing at the top of his young lungs. Tsunade sighed and tried to comfort the little rascal, "Shizune now look what you have done."

"Shhh, everything will be alright," Tsunade hushed quietly and hugged the two years old boy. "Baa-chan is here and Kaa-san is just having a bad day little Daitaro."

Shizune's child called Daitaro sniffed and wiped away the tears from his face as he looked up into Tsunade's giant smile. His eyes brightened and he threw his arms up into the air, demanding a hug, while simultaneously shouting, "Baba!"

Tsunade chuckled and obliged her adoptive grandchild by crushing him in a doting hug. "Don't worry, Baa-chan will always be there for you." Tsunade patted little Daitaro lightly on his back as she cast his mother Shizune a disapproving glare. When the last of Daitaro's sniffles disappeared, Tsunade pushed him back and held him out in front of her and smiled. "Look and here comes Kaa-san to apologize too."

"I am sorry sweetie," Shizune whispered and nuzzled her face against his, which prompted him to giggle. "But Mommy and Baba need to talk. Do you want to go for some ice crème with Hina-chan?"

"Ice crème!" Little Daitaro yelled and tried to squirm out of Shizune's arms. Shizune laughed and placed her son on the floor, who immediately jumped on his feet and started wobbling towards the door on a pair of shaky legs while repeatedly yelling _ice crème_.

"Hinata!" Tsunade barked and the doors to the office quickly opened and the young Hyuga stepped inside.

"You have called Hokage-sama?"

"Ice crème! Ice crème!" Little Daitaro yelled and stopped in front of Hinata as he looked up with a pair of twinkling eyes. His little pudgy hands reached out and up demanding to be carried.

"Hinata take Daitaro to get some ice crème." Tsunade ordered the young Hyuga, who looked from the Hokage to the small boy in front of her in pure terror.

"H-Hai Hokage-sama," Hinata stuttered weakly and hesitantly bend down to pick up the overjoyed Daitaro.

Daitaro squealed and giggled as he pounded his chubby little fists into Hinata's shoulder and yelled again, "Ice crème! Hina-chan! Ice crème!"

"H-Hai," Hinata replied and left the Hokage's office completely stunned and confused.

Tsunade started giggling, which quickly turned into full blown laughter. "Those Hyuga's," she shook her head. "They act so mighty but give them a simple task and they are utterly lost."

Shizune nodded in agreement, "Tsunade-sama we have to do something about Sakura-san. How can you stay so calm when she could die any minute?"

Tsunade sighed and pulled out some sake from a hidden drawer, "Because there is nothing I can do Shizune. You of all know that the poison Sasuke used on his sword is of such a complex structure that I need Sunagakure's medicinal herbs that only grow in the Wind Country. Until I don't have those plants, it is up to Sakura to not give up on life."

"But…"

"No buts Shizune," Tsunade interrupted. "I know how much you want to help her. Trust me when I tell you that it is taking all of my willpower to sit here and wait."

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke. "We have trouble at the main gate."

"What is it?"

"There is a civilian that has requested entrance into the village." Kakashi replied.

Tsunade frowned, "And that is a problem why Kakashi?"

"It's due to the person's circumstances and the fact that this person is looking for Naruto," Kakashi answered.

Tsunade leaned back and folded her arms across her chest. She swiveled the chair around, so she could watch out of one of her many windows. "Alright Kakashi, why don't you start from the beginning."

_-- Flashback! --  
_

Kakashi sat in the little hut next to the main gate and was bored out of his mind. Gate duty was boring but it paid well and beat missions that would take him away from his loved ones. He stared out into the passing crowd and noted that more people were leaving Konoha than entering. Normally Kakashi didn't care about such trivial things but today, there was nothing better to do.

It was close to noon and so far only a few handfuls of travelers and merchants had entered Konoha and signed in with him. He sighed out of boredom and he leaned back in his chair as he stared up into the sky and his mind drifted towards Sakura, who was lying in the hospital fighting for her life.

He had been the first to arrive on the Hokage plateau after having seen the emergency signal in the sky and was stunned at finding his once former student about to ram his sword through the pink haired kunoichi. He remembered calling out for her name but that was all he could do. Too shocked at finding Sasuke along with three henchmen from Akatsuki deep inside Konoha territory unchallenged and unhindered, he froze.

Only after they had departed for reasons unknown to him, was he able to shaken himself out of his stupor and he quickly rushed towards his dying student. In a flash, he carried Sakura to the hospital and hurried inside placing a dying Sakura into the startled arms of the Hokage, who luckily had been at the hospital at the time.

Kakashi had stayed in the hospital the entire time, only sending out Pakkun to inform his wives that he was fine and at the hospital. Waiting impatiently, Kakashi had almost driven the nurses insane with his constant pacing in the hallway until after seven hours the door to the operating room finally opened and an exhausted Tsunade stepped outside.

Tsunade quietly sat down on the bench next to Kakashi that he had been forced to sit on for the past two hours. The Hokage exhaled loudly and Kakashi saw the old woman deflate visibly and he immediately took it as bad news. It had taken the Hokage another several minutes before she was able to fill Kakashi in on the operation and Sakura's current condition. He was told that Sakura was afflicted by a strong and very potent poison that Tsunade had seen before but was unable to create an anti-toxin for because she lacked the necessary ingredients. Suna was contacted and now it was a waiting game to see who would win, Sakura or the poison.

Sighing again, Kakashi's look traveled from the sky and the passing clouds back down to the street in front of him and the thinning foot traffic. He frowned when he suddenly saw a young black haired beauty of a woman enter the village and after a quick look around, turned towards him. Kakashi studied the woman as she approached him wearing a long billowy traveling cloak and he could tell that this person had never been in a shinobi village before, for her eyes were taking in her surroundings like a sponge would water.

"May I help you Miss?" Kakashi asked politely as the young woman stepped up to his little hut.

"Yes, this wouldn't happen to be Konohagakure by any chance?"

"It certainly is. May I ask what your business is with Konoha? Do you require assistance and wish to hire a team of shinobi? Or have you come to visit some distant relatives perhaps?" Kakashi asked and was already holding the clipboard and pencil in his hand. "And I will require your name as well."

"Certainly, my name is Yomiko and I don't have any relatives in Konoha nor did I come to hire the expertise of your shinobi." The young woman answered and continued to study the village and its people.

"_Yomiko__, that sounds familiar."_ Kakashi thought to himself and frowned behind his mask. "If that is the case Miss, why have you come to Konoha?"

The young woman turned to look at Kakashi directly and offered a warm soft smile. Her hands were caressing her compact stomach gently and lovingly and Kakashi then realized that this woman was several months pregnant. "I am looking for the father of my unborn child. He doesn't know about my circumstances yet and it's going to be a surprise for him." The woman told Kakashi.

"_Naruto!"_ Kakashi's mind screamed as he finally was able to place the name and face. "Ah, I can understand. If you would be so kind to give me the name of the child's father, I will gladly inform him that a visitor has arrived for him. I promise that I won't spill a word."

"Oh thank you so much. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Kakashi mentally sighed,_ "I knew it."_

"So can you help me?" The woman asked interrupting Kakashi's thoughts.

"I am sorry but I am afraid that Naruto isn't currently in Konoha. If you would wait here with me, I will send a clone of mine to fetch someone that will help you. And a word of advice," Kakashi quietly added as he saw several villagers that must have overheard them point and stare at the young woman. "Keep the identity of your baby's father a secret, at least until the father returns to Konoha."

Kakashi quickly made the hand sign and popped out a Kage Bunshin and watched the clone vanish quickly in the direction of the Hokage tower.

_-- End Flashback!--  
_

Tsunade massaged her temples in an attempt to release the pressure in her head from the headache that had started forming ever since Kakashi's clone had reported the latest revelation concerning Naruto. She looked up at the clone, "And you are certain that you have seen that woman before? What was her name again?"

"Yomiko," Kakashi's clone answered. "And yes, it is the same woman that had tried to seduce Naruto at the beach in Tea Country, when he first had left Konoha over two years ago."

"I see," Tsunade muttered as she poured herself some sake into a porcelain saucer only to get it snatched out of her hands by Shizune, who downed the sweet liquid in one go. Tsunade's eye twitched in irritation.

"It is strange though," Tsunade began only to stop when Shizune emptied yet another sake saucer that the Hokage had poured for herself. Tsunade sighed and grudgingly looked at her apprentice and assistant before handing her the entire sake bottle. "It appears you might need this more than I do at the moment Shizune."

"Thank you Tsunade," Shizune muttered and retreated to a couch that stood in the far corner of the Hokage's office.

Tsunade shook her head at watching her apprentice sit down in denial and take several swigs of sake. She turned her attention back to Kakashi's clone, which was at the moment looking at Shizune in worry. "As I was saying," Tsunade started again. "This certainly is a bit strange. Sakura told me from her encounter with this Yomiko girl in Tea Country. Apparently Naruto had turned this girl down in favor of Sakura. I can't imagine Naruto to go back to that woman, let alone have a child with her."

"True," the clone nodded in agreement, "But what about the incident between Naruto and Sakura in Snow Country? Maybe that was the last straw and Naruto finally cracked? And he went to the one person that had ever shown him the kind of affection, devotion, and intimacy that he had wished to get from Sakura."

"It is a possibility," Tsunade agreed but couldn't get this foul gut feeling to go away. "Still, something is bothering me about this woman. Naruto wouldn't abandon her. He would go to the ends of the world to ensure the safety of those that he cares about. So the questions that I am asking myself right now are: Why isn't Naruto with her? Where is he? And how come that he doesn't know that this woman is pregnant?"

"I don't know Hokage-sama," Kakashi's clone replied.

"Well," Tsunade said and pushed herself out of her chair. "It appears that I will have to go talk to that girl and get answers to my questions. I imagine she also wants to become a citizen of Konoha, along with her yet unborn child. I will see you in a few minutes Kakashi."

"As you wish Hokage-sama," Kakashi's clone answered and dispelled itself to inform the real Kakashi, who was still with Yomiko at the gate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the gate, Kakashi was leisurely talking to Yomiko, trying to gain as much information as possible when the knowledge from his clone entered his mind. "So your grandfather died recently and since you don't have anyone left, you decided to come to Konoha to live with Naruto?"

"Yes, that is correct." Yomiko answered. "My parents live in the capital of Tea Country but they disowned me when they found out that I was with a child and not married."

"I am sorry, my sincerest apologies," Kakashi said. _"Oh great,"_ Kakashi mentally sighed as he saw Ino run towards him.

"Ah, I am so sorry Kakashi-sensei that I am late again. But I had to lock up my parent's store." Ino huffed after having come to a stop in front of the small guardhouse.

"Ino it's quite alright. I am currently waiting for the Hokage to arrive to speak to this young lady here."

"Oh okay," Ino said and turned to face Yomiko. Ino gave the black haired woman a quick once over and smiled before offering her hand. "Hi, I am Ino Yamanaka, pleasure to meet you."

"Yomiko and the pleasure is all mine."

"Oh wow you're pregnant!" Ino squealed in delight. "How far along are you?"

"Um…" Yomiko answered a bit startled.

"Whatever," Ino interrupted not waiting for the girl to answer. "Who is the father? Is it someone from Konoha? How did you meet and where? Oh… does he know?"

"I…" Yomiko wanted to answer but couldn't as she was overwhelmed by Ino and her constant stream of questions that piled upon the raven haired woman.

"Ino that is enough, give that poor woman some privacy."

"Hokage-sama!" Ino yelped in surprise and turned to face Tsunade who was carrying TonTon in her arms. "I am sorry Hokage-sama."

"It's quite alright Ino, just remember to give people time to answer your questions or you will never get any information." Tsunade said and looked passed the blonde kunoichi and took in the sight of Yomiko. Her eyes hardened slightly as she studied the black haired woman that definitely was a beauty in her own regard and class. "And you must be Yomiko, the one I have heard so much about. Kakashi has explained your reasoning behind visiting Konoha and you are welcomed to stay. But if you don't mind, I have several questions concerning your pregnancy as well as to how this came to be."

"I understand and thank you Hokage-sama," Yomiko bowed as she was unsure on how to address the leader of a shinobi village. "However, I am quite exhausted and with your permission I would like to rest for a bit first."

"Sure," Tsunade nodded. "If you would follow me, I will get you settled in nicely in one of the guest rooms in the Hokage complex. They are normally reserved for foreign dignitaries but I am sure we can accommodate one room for you until we have everything sorted out."

"Thank you so much," Yomiko bowed again. The woman looked from Tsunade to behind the aging blonde Hokage and studied the five stone faces that lined the mountain side. "Um, excuse me Hokage-sama, but if your face is up there," Yomiko pointed at the monument. "How come that Naruto-kun's face is up there as well? I remember him telling me about his dream of becoming the Hokage and protect everyone in this village but I didn't know that he had already gained that position. Is that why he is absent from the village at the moment?"

Tsunade's and Kakashi's eyes went wide in fear and both shared a knowing and terrified look, which only intensified when Ino spoke up. "I am sorry Yomiko, but that is not Naruto. That is the face of the Yondaime Hokage, who was called Minato Namikaze and is a hero to this village because he defeated the legendary demon lord as it attacked our village many years ago."

"Oh really? Wow, they sure look alike," Yomiko replied thoughtful. "Almost like father and son. Is it possible for the Yondaime to be Naruto's father?"

Ino laughed. "No, that is not possible. You see, the Yondaime didn't have a wife or kids and Naruto was an orphan. There is no way that Naruto is related to the Yondaime, who was heralded as a genius amongst geniuses in the ninja world. Naruto on the other hand…" Ino trailed off not finishing the sentence.

Ino suddenly stopped laughing when she saw the terrified faces of the Hokage and Kakashi. All color had been drained from their faces and their wide eyes were staring at her. "What, did I say something?" Ino asked perplexed when the penny finally dropped in her mind. "Wait a god darn minute here… How the hell do you know Naruto?" Ino barked and pointed a shaking finger at the raven haired girl.

"What?" Yomiko blinked as she was startled by Ino's sudden change in mood and explosion of anger. "I-I know him because… because he and I…"

"Oh no, don't you dare finish that sentence," Ino growled. "That can't be Naruto's child in your womb. He loves Forehead and would never betray her. Don't you dare say that you carry his child?" Ino screamed in anger and threateningly stepped closer to the now terrified woman.

"But it is, I swear." Yomiko answered weakly and was at the brink of tears.

"Liar!" Ino responded venomously only to deflate and break down as tears ran down her face. "Hasn't Sakura suffered enough? First Sasuke leaves, then Naruto does. She is in the hospital fighting for her life as we speak because she tried to protect the idiot, and now this tramp shows up claiming to carry Naruto's child. Why, why damn it?"

"Wait Ino, what did you say about Sakura wanting to protect Naruto? How do you know that? We assumed that she wanted to betray Konoha but had a last second change of heart." Kakashi asked surprised and pushed his thoughts about Naruto's heritage being discovered by a mere stranger and talking about it as if it weren't a big deal.

"Stupid Forehead had sent me a letter via mail explaining everything to me. Why she didn't tell any of us, why she did what she did, and lastly to apologize to all of us. She didn't expect to survive the encounter with Sasuke but she said that she would kill Sasuke before letting him escape Konoha again. She suspected that this entire plot was a setup by Akatsuki to get at Naruto. I don't understand any of this but I know that Sakura never intended to betray Konoha or any of us." Ino answered sadly.

"Why didn't you tell us? You know the charges that stand against Sakura. How could you let this happen?" Tsunade screamed in anger wanting to strangle Ino for keeping this secret. "I, her mentor, I… I wish I could say that I never doubted her, but I did. Do you have any idea how many people felt wronged by her? What about her parents? Can you imagine the pain that they must be experiencing at not only finding out that their only daughter might die but is also potentially considered a traitor to the village?"

"I-I don't know, I am sorry." Ino stammered and sobbed. "The letter was very personal and it even had a message for Naruto that I was to give him once he would return to the village. I guess I didn't tell anyone about this because secretly I was hoping for Sakura to pull through and survive the encounter with Sasuke."

Tsunade sighed and pulled the sobbing blonde into a hug, "I am sorry to have snapped at you Ino but I actually had begun to doubt Sakura myself and my own anger got the best of me. Everything will be fine now, I will clear Sakura's name later today and when Suna arrives with the medicine, I am sure that Sakura will awaken soon."

"I am so sorry," Ino mumbled again.

Tsunade and Kakashi shared another knowing glance and the silver haired Jonin nodded before prying Ino out of the Hokage's arms. He comforted the blonde kunoichi as he watched Tsunade and Yomiko walk towards the Hokage tower. _"I can only hope that Ino won't remember Yomiko having pointed out the similarities between the Yondaime and Naruto."_

As the revelation about Sakura's encounter with Sasuke was taking place, Tsunade and Kakashi missed the range of emotions flashing across Yomiko's eyes. And as she walked deeper into the village, her mind centered upon the one obstacle between her and absolute bliss. _"Damn it, how lucky would I have been if that pink harlot had died. It sounded like that she was mortally wounded and perhaps was even poisoned… Now if I can only get into her hospital room, I can make sure that she will never wake up again and come between me and my Naruto-kun."_ A devious smile spread across her lush red lips and her eyes twinkled with obsession, _"Naruto will be mine and mine alone!"_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: And finally the ****next update. Let's see... look beneath the underneath! :-P**

**Oh and thank Kingkakashi for convincing me/forcing me to start naming my chapters again. Luckily, he sent me a list of the previously unnamed chapters and suggested titles. Since my laziness knows no bounds, I did a simple copy paste action.**


	26. Forbidden Scrolls

**Brought to you by Guns N' Roses -- Sweet Child O' Mine**

Chapter – 025

"Why did you have to be so like me? I look at you and I see a younger version of myself in you, plagued with similar circumstances and everything. Unlike me though, you still have a shot at happiness and are far stronger than I ever was. I had left, but you stayed and fought to get stronger, you fought for what you believed in. Don't give up Sakura, you've come this far on your own strength, don't you dare give Sasuke the satisfaction of robbing you of your happiness and winning." Tsunade muttered silently, as she sat next to her apprentice in the hospital room and dabbed dry the sweating forehead, which was a direct result of Sakura's poison induced high fever.

"I-I know how you feel, how you are torn between the two loves of your life and I am amazed, amazed at your strength that you didn't run away like I did. Once, I loved a man and thought he was the greatest, his name was Dan and he was a shinobi just like us. But he died and I couldn't save him and in the end I ran. I ran away from the fear of losing yet another that had become close to me. But Sakura listen, the running, it's not worth it. You'll end up regretting everything, especially when that person is suddenly no longer there. I miss that old fool Jiraiya so much, I had loved him all my life, yet I was too proud to accept him. Please Sakura; don't believe for a second that you have to do everything by yourself. I have watched you these past two years. You have thrown yourself into training like never before and have even distanced yourself further from your friends and family. You might have been able to fool Ino and even your parents and Kakashi, but you didn't fool me. I know how much you are hurting and it's never going to be easy but Sakura, accept help when it's offered. I'll help you in any way I can, but first you have to fight this poison. Don't give up, Suna is bound to arrive any day now and when you're healthy again, we'll go look for Naruto." Tsunade finished in a small whisper as she studied her comatose apprentice with a pair of worrisome eyes.

The door to the room opened quietly and a person stepped inside. "Hokage-sama, Temari-san has arrived from Sunagakure. Shizune-chan is already in the laboratory preparing the anti-toxin with the herbs that Temari has brought."

"Thank you Kakashi," Tsunade muttered with her eyes still locked on Sakura's sleeping face. "Do you think that she will ever forgive me for doubting her intentions, for not trusting her to do the right thing when it came to the Uchiha?"

Kakashi walked closer and stood at the foot of the bed. His lone eye studying Sakura's form, "I wouldn't have to worry about it too much Hokage-sama. In some regard, Sakura is as forgiving as Naruto. I think we should be more concerned about that new guest that is staying in the Hokage mansion and the effect it will have on Sakura when she finds out."

"No," Tsunade answered icily. "I refuse to accept that… that woman carries the next Namikaze. Call it women's intuition, call it denial, I don't care, but until either he tells me that it is his child or I see the paternity test results, I will not accept it."

Kakashi chuckled, "I think I would call it grand motherly love for both him and Sakura."

A small smile lightened Tsunade's otherwise troubled face, "You can't blame an old woman to want to see them happy together."

Kakashi nodded, "I couldn't agree more. It is odd how they are almost the polar opposite from another, yet they complete each other in ways unimaginable. Take Sakura for example, she is the only one Naruto listens to and would never dare to disobey. While at the same time, Naruto is the only one that gets her to truly smile and open up. He gives her confidence to believe in her own abilities more than even I or you Hokage-sama could ever give her. I think if it weren't for Naruto, Sakura would have given up long ago in her pursuit to become a kunoichi."

"And don't forget their legendary stubbornness and will to succeed and never give up," Tsunade added. "They remind me so much of myself and my own Genin days. Your Team 7 Kakashi, it's a carbon copy of my own team. Naruto is a second Jiraiya, stupid on the outside but adorable and lovable on the inside. And Sasuke, well he is just like Orochimaru was before he became twisted. A genius beyond the wildest dreams of a generation, I just hope the Uchiha will see the light of day and be able to step away from the dark path he is being led down on."

"I guess there are many similarities," Kakashi agreed. "I just wish I hadn't solely focused on Sasuke during my early months as their sensei. I feel like I failed them, including Sasuke. I am also starting to wonder if perhaps keeping Naruto's heritage a secret from him and the village was a grave mistake by the Third. The old man might have done it to protect Naruto but I think in the end, it caused more harm than it ever did any good."

"Perhaps," Tsunade agreed. "But we cannot go back in time and fix it. We have to live with our decisions and make the best out of it. And since we already are on this topic, has Ino caught on to it yet?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Luckily she didn't."

"Good. Continue to observe her and if needed, intervene and bring her before me." Tsunade said and stood up from the chair she was using. "I think I will check on Shizune and find out if she requires any help. Will you stay with Sakura for a while Kakashi?"

"Yes," Kakashi replied and perched himself on the window sill.

"Very well, I will see you later then," Tsunade replied and left Sakura's hospital room and headed straight for the laboratory wing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several days later at the Nara compound the first rays of sunshine fell on a sleeping face stirring the person awake.

"Good Morning! Shika-kun!"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru groaned and rolled away from the annoying sun rays that fell on his face. His eyes suddenly snapped open and he shot up from his bed, jumping out of it, while pointing an accusing finger at the blonde that lay in his bed alongside him. At a loss of words, he kept starring at the woman in front of him with his trembling finger still pointed at her.

"Tsk," the blonde muttered. "Seriously Shika-kun, it is not nice to stare and point at a lady." The blonde muttered under her breath trying not to break out laughing at the shocked expression that Shikamaru held.

"How… Why… I," Shikamaru stuttered as his mind for the first time ever came up blank.

Temari bit her lower lip in an attempt to hide her playful smile, while letting her blush tint her face in bright pink. "You know Shika-kun; you look manlier in the nude."

"Huh?!" Shikamaru countered still stunned. His eyes grew wide at the implication and even wider when he watched Temari rise from her prone position and walk towards him. In the process, the bed sheets fell of her womanly figure in slow motion and revealed her glorious sexual frame to him.

"T-T-Temari!" Shikamaru yelled in a stutter as he tried to avert his eyes but found them locked on her and disobeying his command.

"Yes Shika-kun," Temari purred innocently as she stood inches away from him.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru blurted and smashed his lips against hers as his arms shot out and pulled her closer. He herded her towards his bed and when they reached it, he broke the kiss and threw her onto it quickly following himself.

Temari giggled as Shikamaru climbed on top of her. "I could get used to this Shika-kun, you taking control in these situations." Temari bit her lower lip before pulling him down for another kiss, "It turns me on."

Shikamaru grunted and broke the kiss as his clouded mind started to clear. He looked at the woman below him and sighed, "So we finally did it huh?"

Temari nodded. "Yup, last night was amazing."

"I see," Shikamaru answered and looked away. "I just wish we hadn't done it."

"What? Why?" Temari was shocked and angry at the same time. "D-don't you love me?"

"That's not it," Shikamaru answered and sighed. "Too troublesome."

"Excuse me?" Temari growled in anger, yet her voice carried a hint of pain.

Shikamaru looked at her and smiled, "We were drunk Temari. I wanted our first time to be memorable, not sloppy drunk sex." He kissed her, "I love you my desert minx. How about it, want to do it again since we're both sober now and create that memorable moment together?"

"You're an idiot," Temari said as she looked away from him. She nodded and looked back up into his face, "But you're my romantic idiot." And the two kissed as they explored each other's bodies, just as Shikamaru had always wanted it to be.

After they had coupled, the two lay in each other's arms and doze dreamily as morning turned to noon. A very familiar and loud yell for Shikamaru woke the two lovers and both looked at each other thinking the exact same thing, _"Ah crap!"_

The door to Shikamaru's bedroom flew open and Ino came running inside and jumped onto Shikamaru's bed. "Shikamaru get up you lazy bum, Forehead is finally awake and…" Ino trailed off as she took in the sight in front of her. A wide feral smirk spread across her face as she quietly muttered, "Busted!"

"Ino what the hell do you want?" Shikamaru rumbled as he and Temari pulled the covers as high as possible.

Ino's grin only intensified as her eyes dashed between Temari and Shikamaru. Her lips perked as a mischievous twinkle sprang alive in her blue eyes.

"Ino would you mind," Temari pleadingly looked at her fellow blonde, "Please."

The room was quiet as Ino debated her options while having an ongoing argument with her imaginary devil and angelic consciences on her shoulders. "Oh right, sorry." Ino apologized and stuck out her tongue before getting off the bed and walking out of the room. "Get dressed you two, Sakura is finally awake and the Hokage will let us visit her. I will wait for you downstairs."

A joined shower and forty minutes later, Shikamaru and Temari both walked into the kitchen and were greeted with the sight of Ino and his mother whispering to another. Temari leaned into Shikamaru and whispered into his ear, "Troublesome."

Stunned at Temari's word choice, he looked at her smirking face and he sighed. "You have no idea."

Ino's and Shikamaru's mother both turned towards the two and evilly grinned. Ino nodded at Yoshino and rushed towards Shikamaru and grabbed his hand pulling the Nara boy after her. "Let's go Shikamaru. You mother wants to talk to Temari. Once she is done, she can meet up with us in front of the hospital. We have to pick up Choji first."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered and looked at Temari as he was dragged away. The Sand kunoichi offered him a reassuring smile and sat down to face his mother.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Gaara! What are you doing here?" Temari asked perplexed, as she had bumped into her youngest brother on her way from the Nara compound to the hospital.

"Where is he?" Gaara rumbled in anger, his displeasure palpable as it ebbed out of him in waves.

"What? Who?" Temari stammered instantly thinking of Shikamaru and what they had done together the previous night and this morning.

"Temari," Gaara raised his angry yet calm voice. Just the way he used to voice his displeasure when Gaara had suffered under Shukaku's influence and was nothing more than a blood thirsty monster.

"Who are you talking about?" Temari hesitantly asked as she took several frightened steps away from her enraged brother.

"You know whom I am talking about," Gaara barked. "Now where is that idiot?"

Temari balled her fists as her own anger overcame her fear, "Gaara stop it. Nothing happened, you understand me? We didn't do anything."

"Temari, I'll ask again, where is he?"

"We didn't do anything!" Temari yelled at her brother in desperation. "Why won't you believe me?"

Gaara didn't say anything as he stood with his arms crossed in front of her. His eyes narrowed in anger, as he stared at her. Temari swallowed in fear trying to think of a plan to protect Shikamaru but couldn't think of anything. Breaking under Gaara's intense glare, Temari blurted out everything. "Alright fine, we did it. Are you happy now? How the hell did you even find out about it?"

"Temari!" Gaara said losing his patience.

"I am not telling you," Temari replied. "I love him. I won't tell you where Shikamaru is."

"What's going on? I am right here," Shikamaru said as he walked up from behind Temari. He raised his hand in a greeting, "Yo Gaara! What brings you to Konoha?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed and Temari was shocked beyond belief when she saw Gaara's sand slowly rise out of his gourd. "Gaara no!" She screamed as his eyes narrowed further in an all too knowing murderous gleam and she was terrified to turn around and watch Shikamaru get killed by her younger brother. She dropped to her knees as tears ran down her face as Gaara's sand shot out of his gourd and passed her to latch around Shikamaru.

"Sabaku Kyū," Gaara muttered and Temari wailed loudly knowing the result of Gaara's Sand Coffin. Several seconds of silence followed before Gaara stepped passed his crying sister and muttered, "Take care of her."

Temari knelt on the ground and hugged herself as she cried. A pair of arms wrapped around her and in a soft caring voice said, "Troublesome woman."

Temari stopped crying and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Shikamaru's pants in front of her as he knelt and comforted her. She slung her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest as she continued crying. "I thought I had lost you Shika-kun, I thought that Gaara had killed you. He was so angry but I don't know why and when you showed up and his sand shot out, I thought… I thought…"

"Shhh," Shikamaru hushed as he tried to calm the trembling blonde in his arms. "Gaara only killed my cigarette. Guess he doesn't approve of my smoking habit." Shikamaru chuckled uneasily trying to get Temari away from the troubling thoughts of him dying. "I do wonder though what got him so riled up. And why is he in Konoha?"

"C'mon Shikamaru, let's get going. If we don't hurry up, we won't be allowed to visit Forehead in the hospital," Ino whined as she finally gave up trying to understand what was going on between Gaara, Temari, and Shikamaru.

"Right," Shikamaru muttered and helped Temari to her feet. "Let's go check out Sakura and then we can go spend some time together."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hokage-sama," an Anbu appeared in front of Tsunade and knelt. "I just returned from my patrol, and my team and I discovered that someone had broken into Uzumaki's apartment and destroyed it."

"What?" Tsunade spoke up in anger as she looked up from a medical report that she had been reading in her office. "Define destroyed to me. Was it vandalized again?"

"No Hokage-sama," the Anbu replied. "This appears to have been done by someone outside the village. There were no racists' remarks to Uzumaki's special condition and it also appears as if the person was looking for something because all of the walls and furniture's were ripped apart. And none of the neighbors have seen anything."

Tsunade frowned, "That's typical of them. Ever since Naruto left the village, his status has declined further. I can't begin to imagine what would happen when he returns. Were you able to tell if anything had gone missing?"

"No Hokage-sama, but my team has stayed behind to secure the crime scene."

"Good and thank you for informing me. I'll let you and your team lead this investigation. I want those who did this found, understand?"

"Hai Hokage-sama," the Anbu replied and was gone as quickly as he had appeared.

Tsunade swiveled in her chair to look out over the village. _"I should just tear down that entire apartment complex and kick everyone out onto the street for what they have done or not done for Naruto during the years. Perhaps Kakashi is right, perhaps I should reveal Naruto's heritage to the village."_ She mused quietly as her attention was suddenly drawn away from her thoughts and towards a commotion in the hallway outside her office.

"What the hell is going on out there? Why isn't Hinata keeping the hallway quiet?" Tsunade growled and got up from her chair. However, as soon as the Hokage got out of her chair, the commotion outside had died down and everything returned to peaceful silence. Shrugging with her shoulders, Tsunade sighed and sat back down.

Suddenly, the door to her office including the door frame and parts of said wall cracked and splintered into many pieces as a wave of golden sand came crashing into Tsunade's office. Wide-eyed, Tsunade looked at the giant hole where once stood her office door and was now occupied by a pissed off Gaara, who had his arms crossed in front of him and slowly stepped inside the office.

"What's the meaning of this Kazekage-dono?" Tsunade asked wearily as she lifted her aging body out of her seat and readied herself for a potential attack by the young Kazekage before her.

Several moans were heard among the office and Tsunade saw a few Anbu guards as well as Hinata among the debris and sand that littered her office floor. Raising an eye brow as a sign of waiting for an answer from the red headed Kage from Suna, Tsunade lost her patience. "You know Gaara, I know that you aren't dumb enough to recklessly attack my subordinates and I can tell that you are upset, so what in Kami's name is going on?"

"Where is he?" Gaara asked coldly.

"Who?" Tsunade returned in bewilderment.

"Naruto," Gaara replied.

"Naruto?" Tsunade repeated in confusion.

"Yes, Naruto," Gaara answered. "Where is he hiding?"

"What are you talking about Kazekage-dono? Naruto isn't in Konoha. You know that he left the village over two years ago. If he had returned, I would have informed you."

"I see, so he hasn't shown himself to you yet, interesting." Gaara murmured and seemed to relax slightly as he was consumed in his thoughts.

"Naruto is back? Are you sure? Why hasn't he shown himself? What is going on?"

"I don't know, but I have my suspicions," Gaara muttered. "Tell me Hokage-sama, have you checked on your forbidden scroll lately?"

"What? No," Tsunade answered in complete confusion. "Why?"

"Because Naruto stole ours when he was in Suna only a few days ago," Gaara answered in anger.

"He did what?" Tsunade almost shouted out of shock. "Impossible, Naruto would never…"

"He isn't the same Naruto anymore," Gaara interrupted. "I suggest you check on your scroll right now and increase security. I will wait here in the meantime and before you ask, I know that Naruto is in the village because he found out about the Akatsuki attack and vanished into thin air in front of me… literally." Gaara said as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of Tsunade's desk and slowly collected his sand in his gourd again.

"I see," Tsunade replied not understanding a thing Gaara had just told her. "I'll be right back."

Several minutes later, Tsunade returned and looked troubled. "It's gone and in its place was this," she showed Gaara a stuffed toad that held a scroll in its mouth.

Gaara nodded in understanding, "It was the same with ours in Suna. It says that he plans on returning it and only intended to borrow it but I don't have to tell you how important these secrets are in those forbidden scrolls', let alone the uproar it caused within my council. They are demanding his head on a platter Hokage-sama, unless I can return the scroll to Suna within the week."

"I-I don't know what to say," Tsunade stuttered as she sat down in her chair.

"What are the places Naruto tends to occupy when he seeks isolation?" Gaara asked.

"Well, if Naruto is truly back, I suspect him to be either at his apartment or at Ichiraku's Ramen bar."

"I've been there; there was no sign of Naruto or the scroll in his apartment."

"I see, I guess that explains the condition of his apartment was found in by my Anbu earlier."

"It was a dump anyways. He deserves better, especially considering who his father is," Gaara said without a care.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You know? How?"

"I am not blind nor an idiot Hokage-sama, I have studied my history. I can understand why it's kept a secret from him but he is stronger than ever before. He should have been told a long time ago."

"I know," Tsunade admitted. "It is quite ironic how the people outside of Konoha see the resemblance easily but his own friends and villagers do not. I trust his secret is safe with you for the time being?"

"Yes, it is not my place to tell him or anyone else." Gaara replied. "Besides from Ichiraku's and his apartment, do you know of any other places Naruto might be using?"

"Besides his old training grounds, I have no idea. He might be at the hospital considering Sakura finally woke up from the poison induced coma."

"So it was Haruno who was injured during the Akatsuki attack? Interesting, tell me where did this attack take place? When I arrived, I failed to see any signs of a fight."

"It happened on the Hokage plateau and the person that Sakura fought was Sasuke Uchiha."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Gaara said and stood. "And sorry for the mess that I have caught," he added before vanishing in a swirl of sand.

"No problem," Tsunade muttered and stood from her chair and walked over to the still dazed Hinata to heal. As she knelt next to the Hyuuga, the Hokage tower shook violently and an explosion was heard on top of the Hokage monument. Her eyes went wide in realization as she pulled Hinata to her feet. "Hinata, we have to go. Quickly!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In front of the hospital Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Temari were about to enter when they ran into Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji.

"Hey Lee!" Ino shouted, "We are going to visit Sakura. Do you guys want to come with us?"

"Yosh! Of course we will!" Lee yelled and got hold of Tenten and Neji and dragged them over towards Ino's group.

When the energetic Lee reached Ino, the ground violently shook and Ino shrieked, "Are we under attack?"

"Neji?" Shikamaru muttered and looked over at the Hyuuga prodigy.

Neji activated his Byakugan and shook his head, "No we're not but it appears the Kazekage is fighting someone up on the Hokage plateau."

"Gaara?" Temari asked in confusion as another tremor shook the village.

Ino shrieked and clutched to Choji, her fingernails digging into Choji's upper arm. "Ow! Ow! Ino, please not so hard," Choji complained.

"Who is he fighting?" Shikamaru asked as his head turned to look at the plateau.

"I don't know someone strong. The person is wearing a dark cloak but that's all I can see." Neji replied and was still puzzled. "Hold on everyone," he warned the group as another tremor shook the ground as the billowing clouds of a massive explosion rose into the blue sky.

"Naruto!" Temari suddenly yelped. "Gaara was looking for Naruto! That must be Naruto he is fighting."

"Naruto? He is back?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, he was in Suna only a few days ago and heard about the attack by Akatsuki. It has to be him, Naruto wore a cloak too when I met him." Temari explained hastily. "We have to go and stop them. I don't know what this is about but Gaara isn't in a good mood right now."

"Right, let's go." Shikamaru said and the entire group flickered to the top of the Hokage plateau and was surprised to be joined by not only Hinata and the Hokage but also by several Anbu and Jonin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Someone is coming Naruto," a person standing behind Naruto said.

Naruto remained stoic, as he looked over Konoha while standing on top of the Yondaime's head, "I know, it is Gaara."

"What do you wish of us to do Naruto? Fight him?" Another person spoke up.

"No, leave me and stay hidden. Your time to fight has not yet come."

"As you wish," the same person said again and three shadows disappeared in a flash.

"Naruto," voiced the first person that had spoken in concern.

Naruto turned around to face the person that had stayed behind and disobeyed his order. Naruto's blue eyes studied the other man before he stated. "Don't concern yourself about my safety. Gaara is angry but not foolish enough to fight me to the death. This rematch between him and me has been long in the making. He is as curious about my powers as I am about his."

"But what about the Kyuubi?"

"I will keep him under control. These past two years he may have gained a foothold in which to influence me but he will never win, not unless I let him." Naruto's head turned and he looked down at the Hokage tower below him, "Oh it seems Gaara is done talking with the Hokage. Leave me quickly before he sees you. The four of you are to remain hidden until the time has come. In the meantime, you know what to do."

"Of course," the man replied and turned to walk. "Good luck."

Just as the last member of Naruto's mysterious group disappeared, Gaara arrived in a violent swirl of sand and stood in the exact same spot the other man had just vacated. "Naruto, where is it?" Gaara asked trying to keep his annoyance and anger out of his voice but failing.

Naruto turned to face his fellow Jinchuuriki, as he saw him stand across from him with his arms crossed over his chest and his sand already swirling around his feet in agitation. "You have grown impatient since you assumed the Kazekage position Gaara."

"Naruto…" Gaara repeated his name.

"Yes, I have it." Naruto replied raising his arms in a gesture of surrender. He pulled out a scroll from one of his cloaks and smeared some of his blood over a seal. Several large scrolls popped out and Naruto sighed, "It appears I used too much blood. Let me find it," he muttered as he shuffled through the scrolls and resealed them as he went through them. "This is Konoha's… wait, this is Kiri's. That reminds me, I forgot to return it."

"Naruto…" Gaara growled as he was getting very impatient.

"Calm yourself Gaara. I have your village's Forbidden Scroll here somewhere. Ah, here it is," Naruto picked it up and threw it over to the Suna leader. "I apologize for taking it, but I needed it for something."

Gaara looked at the scroll and nodded, "You could have asked me. I would have let you taken a look at it."

"I know you would have but then you would have known what I was looking for," Naruto replied as he continued sealing away more scrolls. "I suppose I should leave Konoha's out now so I don't have to undergo the same process twice in one day."

Gaara's eye brow rose in question, "Are all of those scrolls Forbidden scrolls from the various Hidden villages'?"

"No, I only needed Kiri's, Suna's, and Konoha's. Oh that reminds me, in gratitude of letting me borrow it, I wrote down one of my new jutsu into your scroll."

"I see," Gaara muttered and opened the scroll and looked at the new jutsu. "A Fuuton jutsu, what does it do?"

"I call it Fuuton: Shinkirou but I think it can be more accurately described as a Wind Clone."

"I see, but why is it a Forbidden jutsu? What's so dangerous about it?" Gaara asked, as his curiosity was peaked. "And you used this jutsu when you were in Suna several days ago, correct? That's why it looked like you vanished into thin air."

"Correct, that was a wind clone." Naruto nodded and walked closer to Gaara so he wouldn't stand any longer on the Yondaime's head. "It's quite simple, if you try to learn my jutsu, the probability of you killing yourself is very high."

"Explain," Gaara said and sealed the Forbidden scroll into one of his own storage scrolls.

Naruto scratched his head in puzzlement, "I do not know if I can explain it properly. I tried my best when I wrote it down but I think it would be better if I just show it to you."

Gaara nodded and waited for Naruto to perform his new technique. He watched how Naruto flashed through several hand seals and slammed his palms together in front of his chest as if Naruto was praying. Gaara could feel the wind pick up around him and rush towards Naruto's palms as the blond summoned chakra to his hands. Gaara's eyes went wide as he realized the intensity of the wind chakra Naruto was building up and grew concerned when he witness blades of wind leave tiny scars in the ground around Naruto as they traveled towards the Jinchuuriki.

"Fuuton: Shinkirou!" Naruto muttered and the fingers of his palms intertwined and the wind that had built up around Naruto suddenly rushed inward as if to attack Naruto. The tearing sound of fabric was heard and the worn traveling cloak that Naruto had still been wearing received new tears but stayed in tact and continued to hide Naruto's features.

"Impressive," Gaara said as he looked at Naruto and his wind clone. "I think I understand now."

"Yes," Naruto said as he opened his eyes again. "I still can not control it completely and when I first had the idea, I nearly killed myself when the wind blades sliced into me."

"Interesting," Gaara nodded as he stepped closer and casually flicked a shurikan through Naruto's wind clone, only to watch it pass right through and unhindered, and without destroying the clone, "Very interesting indeed. What are the offensive capabilities?"

"Well I wrap my wind chakra around myself and then cast it off me, which creates the clone and as you can see, there is not anything to hit. But at the same time, the clone can not really attack either. The wind clone really only has one attack and that is blowing itself up. Although with a lot of concentration and a lot more chakra, it can manipulate the environment. Otherwise it wouldn't have been able to stop Temari from touching it, err… me."

"So, if I understand you correctly, you force the wind around yourself to be laced with your chakra and once you have the necessary amounts, you quickly suck it in and wrap yourself in a wind bubble for a lack of a better term?"

Naruto nodded, "Correct. And as I do that, I speed up the wind containing my chakra to a degree that it starts to superheat and shimmer. And since I am letting it wash over my body, it takes on my form and I simply cast it off keeping the form in place."

"Okay, now I understand why you're calling it a Mirage and not a wind clone per say. And you can only slightly manipulate the environment with it and the only offensive capability is blowing itself up? That is pretty pathetic for such a dangerous jutsu." Gaara stated with a slight frown on his face.

"Yes, I know but it's not a regular explosion. Since it's a wind clone, my chakra is infused within the wind, so when it explodes it not only creates a violent explosion that tears apart the landscape, it also sends out blades of winds in all directions."

"I see," Gaara muttered. "Naruto, you are my friend and I don't know what has happened to you the past two years. But you have committed a crime against Suna by stealing our scroll and taking one of our forbidden jutsu. I am willing to overlook this because of our friendship and the fact that you have returned the scroll. But I need to know which jutsu you took and what you intend to use it for?

"I can not reveal that to you Gaara." Naruto calmly replied.

"Then we have a problem Naruto, I suggest you get that clone of yours ready for action."

"If I must," Naruto stated before he and Gaara instantly jumped away from one another and faced each other down.

Gaara was the first to make his move as his sand rushed out of his gourd and raced towards Naruto. The blonde Jinchuuriki jumped into the air and send his wind clone forward, while at the same time summoning forth several shadow clones in support.

Gaara's sand instantly veered away from Naruto and attacked the clones as quickly as possible. In puffs of smoke, the shadow clones were destroyed, and the area between Naruto and Gaara was covered with smoke.

"You have to do better than that Naruto."

Naruto didn't say anything and flashed through another set of hand signs and took the stance to summon forth more wind clones.

Gaara's sand started slithering towards Naruto again when the Kazekage's eyes widened in surprise at seeing one of Naruto's clone running out of the smoke that was left behind by the destroyed shadow clones and Gaara cursed as he quickly jumped into the air, "Damn I forgot about his wind clone."

Gaara saw the clone come to a halt beneath him and the clone started to shimmer in a brilliant white and Gaara hastily summoned forth more sand out of his gourd to produce a shield beneath him to protect him from the incoming explosion.

A loud boom resonated over the plateau and a torrent of violent wind picked up and Gaara saw how hundreds of tiny superheated white blades of wind shot out into every direction. Rocks, trees, and even his sand shield were sliced apart and Gaara quickly raised his arms in front of him and pulled his legs in to shield himself from the incoming blades.

He felt the powerful shockwave of the explosion slam into him and the slicing hot pain of the wind blades cutting into his flesh. Luckily, the blades of wind had lost the majority of their power from having to penetrate the powerful sand shield first. He dropped to the ground in a grunt and quickly moved several steps to ensure he wasn't a sitting duck. When his eyes fell upon the position that was occupied by Naruto, they slightly widened at finding a sea of Naruto clones rushing towards him.

Gulping, Gaara finally lost his cool and several tendrils of sand shot forward in an attempt to stem the tide of clones. Gaara's eyes darted back and forth between the smoke, expecting a few clones getting past his sand and he wasn't disappointed when two clones charged at him. Jumping back several times, Gaara pulled one of his many sand extensions back to his defense and smiled when he saw the thin line of sand whip the two clones.

Expecting them to pop into smoke any second now, Gaara froze in shock at seeing his sand pass through the two clones unhindered. "Damn," he muttered and he slammed his hands onto the ground creating more sand and instantly forming a sand dome around him.

As the dome closed around him, he felt the incoming tremor from the explosion that were the two wind clones and he immediately raised a second protective cocoon around himself in order to block the follow wind blades, hoping two layers of defensive sand would be enough to protect him.

He heard the pings of the wind blade clashing against his second sand shield and he sighed in relief at finding himself protected. A trickle of blood dropped into his right eye and he squeezed it shut.

"Rasengan!"

Gaara's sand dome violently shook as Naruto's muffled voice carried through the two layers of sand and Gaara was dropped to his knees as the violent earthquake forced him to loose his balance. He felt the cracks forming on his sand dome and he looked up as he felt the first sand dome break. Another tremor and his second cocoon cracked and burst into dust. Gaara squinted at the sudden light and saw a dark shape dropping down on him. He barely registered the blue glow of a Rasengan in Naruto's right hand.

Another violent impact reverberated over the plateau and a column of smoke rose steadily into the air and towered over Konoha. Gaara reappeared kneeling on the branch of a tree after narrowly escaping Naruto's attack with a Kawarimi. Narrowing his eyes, Gaara decided it was time to test his new skills in taijutsu. He quickly jumped down from the tree and rushed towards the smoking crater from which Naruto was slowly rising.

Unbeknownst to Gaara and Naruto, they had drawn a crowd of spectators at the side of the plateau that had stood and watched for the past several minutes in stunned silence, as the Kazekage and a mysterious cloaked figure engage in a fierce battle with one another.

"Who is Gaara fighting?" Rock Lee asked in astonishment already forgotten Temari's earlier words in front of the hospital, as he watched the two fighters battle it out in an all out taijutsu brawl that made Lee's blood boil. "I want to jump in on this."

"No you're not Lee," Tenten said as she held the green clad man back. "You'll only get in the way or worst killed."

"But Tenten," Lee whined as he turned towards his teammate.

"No Lee," Tenten said again and turned towards Neji. "Do you know who that person is that Gaara is fighting?"

"It's Naruto," Temari answered for the Hyuuga that was too engrossed in following the battle to answer Tenten's question.

"YOSH! Naruto is back." Lee yelled and started running on the spot. "I am going to join in on the fun then."

"Lee!" Tenten growled and tried to hold him back but was too late as Lee sprinted forward.

Lee however was stopped dead in his tracks as Tsunade's right arm shot out to her side and blocked his path, "You're staying where you are Lee. That's an order."

"H-hai Hokage-sama," Lee nodded dejectedly and trotted back to his team.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune yelled as she appeared on the plateau and ran over to the small group of shinobi that watched the fight. "Quick, you're needed at the hospital. It's Sakura!"

Tsunade's head instantly snapped towards her apprentice, secretary, and friend. "What is it? She was fine earlier when I had checked up on her."

"Sakura, she, she is fine but she is trying to leave the hospital." Shizune explained as her eyes suddenly drifted towards the ensuing battle. "I-is that Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked in a shocked whisper.

"Shizune stay focused," Tsunade shook her friend. "What is wrong with Sakura, why is she trying to leave the hospital?"

Shizune blinked several times as she looked at Gaara and Naruto fight before finally turning towards Tsunade. "She kept yelling she had to go see him. That he was back and that she needed to apologize to him. The nurses tried to restrain her but she just batted them aside. Her stitches had already opened and she was bleeding heavily. I got there in time to stop her to do anything stupid but she won't stay calm for long. You have to come immediately Tsunade-sama."

"Kakashi, when this is over bring Naruto to me right away. I don't care if you have to throw him into chains and drag him to the hospital but you will. And retrieve the Forbidden Scroll he stole from us." Tsunade ordered and turned to walk. "Everyone else, come with me."

"H-hai," the Rookie Nine that had gathered stammered in surprise and quickly followed the Hokage.

"Do you really think Naruto stole the Forbidden Scroll Shikamaru?" Ino asked as she followed the Hokage and Shizune.

"It's possible, he did it before." Shikamaru answered and looked thoughtful. "The question is, why and what did he need it for?"

Kakashi watched the battle between Gaara and Naruto in silence and took note of both of their Taijutsu forms as well as their skills in Fuuton jutsu that both started using as they realized that their taijutsu was getting them nowhere. He was astonished at the skills and voracity of their attacks, realizing that both Naruto and Gaara were becoming more serious with each passing blow.

"Fuuton: Shinkirou!" Naruto yelled after having taken an unfamiliar stance to Kakashi. The Jonin watched in awe as an immense power flowed from Naruto and Kakashi's eyes widened when suddenly the red demonic chakra from the Kyuubi intermingled with Naruto's jutsu.

Kakashi saw the surprised expression on Naruto and he immediately started rushing towards his student. The paper suppression seal he had received from Jiraiya all those years ago already in his hands.

"Shit," Naruto muttered as he felt the Kyuubi's chakra join in on the wind clone he was producing. Naruto threw his palms apart in order to cancel the jutsu and readied himself for the ensuing explosion that would turn on him.

In a giant ball of light and wind, Naruto and Gaara vanished in the explosion that ensued. Stunned, Kakashi dropped the paper seal and stopped dead in his tracks. He barely registered several Anbu appear on the battle field and slowly stalking towards the epicenter of that last explosion. When the smoke cleared, Kakashi was able to see a terribly injured Gaara passed out and lying next to him was Naruto looking far worse and struggling to get on his knees.

Kakashi rushed in and ordered the Anbu to lay chakra suppression seals on Naruto and throw some irons on him while he picked up Gaara. Waiting for the Anbu to restrain Naruto, Kakashi ordered them to follow him and both he and the Anbu rushed to the hospital.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Here he is Hokage-sama, per you orders." Kakashi stated, as he pushed a cloaked figure that was heavily shackled with chakra suppressors into the hospital room and pulled down his hood revealing the wild unkempt blond mane of hair everyone in the room recognized.

"_Good, hopefully having Naruto here will cheer Sakura and everyone else up and we can find out what the little gaki has been up to the past three years."_ Tsunade thought to herself, as she watched Naruto enter the room.

The Rookie Nine all stared at Naruto in muted shock as they took in his features. The males in the room were shocked at the sheer chakra power they were feeling from Naruto. While the kunoichi's in the room were stunned at how handsome Naruto had grown over the last few years. Gone was any hint of baby fat to his face and was now replaced with a chiseled jaw line and more defined whisker marks that gave his face an aura of maturity. However, one thing they all noticed was the lack of Naruto's cheerful smile that he always wore. It had now been replaced with a look none of them could describe. It was the blankest visage any of them had ever beheld and when they looked to Naruto's once vibrant blue eyes that once were so full of life, were now two pools of coldness and lifelessness, as he stared back at all of his former friends and comrades. Everyone was broken out of their train of thought when they all heard Sakura stammer.

"N, Naruto is, is that really you?"

Naruto kept the same blank expression on his face as he turned his head to look upon Sakura and answered in a monotone voice.

"Hai Sakura-san, it's me."

"_San?"_ Everyone simultaneously wondered about the suffix Naruto used.

Sakura's heart shrank a bit upon hearing Naruto address her. But doing her best to mask her pain she said.

"I'm, I'm glad to see you Naruto, you, you look well."

"Thank you Sakura-san. I am… pleased that you have recovered from your battle with the teme."

"R-really?"

"Why yes Sakura-san. Your death would have been a tragic loss of one of the Leaf's finest kunoichi, which would lessen the strength of Konoha's shinobi forces, as well as reduce the expert medical services you provide here at the hospital."

"Oh." Sakura softly replied.

"However, I must point out that it was quite foolish of you to attempt to apprehend Sasuke on your own. You are too weak Sakura-san, Sasuke's power level and skills are way above your own. You were most fortunate Kakashi-san arrived when he did or you surely would have died."

Sakura visibly flinched at Naruto's admonishment of her, while many of the Rookie Nine were getting upset with the attitude of this emotionless man they had once known as their friend. After hearing what Naruto had just said, Ino angrily fired back at her blonde classmate.

"Sakura's one of the strongest kunoichi's in the whole village Naruto and has been trained by Lady Tsunade herself. How can you stand there and call her weak?"

"Because Ino-san in comparison to Sasuke and myself, all of you are weak."

"Screw you Naruto! I don't know what you've been doing the past few years and sure we all saw how badass you've become. But it's not like we've been sitting around doing nothing while you've been away. We all have been training our butts off to become stronger and none more so than Sakura!"

"Yet look where she is now Ino-san."

Ino grimaced upon hearing that from Naruto and was unable to retort, as a grim silence gripped the room after their brief exchange before Naruto spoke once more in his calm monotone voice that everyone in the room was starting to hate.

"I believe there has been a misunderstanding with you all. I am certain that all of you have increased your skills tremendously over the past few years and have grown stronger. I was not disputing this when I said you were all weak. I do not mean this as an insult, but in the context of your power and skills in comparison to myself, you are weak and it would be illogical for you to think otherwise. I say this to all of you, in the future let me deal with Akatsuki. I am the only one strong enough to handle them now."

"If you're so strong Naruto, how come you're the one in chains?" Neji asked with a smirk.

Naruto merely closed his eyes and a moment later all the chakra suppression shackles exploded off of his body, shocking everyone in the room before they heard him coldly say.

"I am in chains, because I have allowed myself to be placed in chains Neji-san."

"Naruto please stop this! If you're acting this way because of what I did, I'm sorry!" Sakura cried out, as tears were welling up in her eyes.

Naruto turned to look at Sakura and cocked an eyebrow in confusion before saying.

"You have nothing to apologize for Sakura-san. In fact, it is I who owes you an apology for that night. My reaction to you that night from the… incident was completely uncalled for and based solely upon emotions. I told you I understood and I do. You were in need and I was able to provide a service to help you. The fact that I foolishly believed it to be more was entirely my fault not yours."

Sakura was stunned after listening to Naruto apologizing to her for what she had done to him two years ago in the Snow country, before she stammered out as a tear rolled down her face.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Naruto. But you, you don't really believe that what happened between us was because I was in need and want-wanting him… do you?"

"But of course Sakura-san. And as I've said you have no need to apologize for anything. Over the years, you had made your choice perfectly clear to me. I was the one who ignored your feelings on the matter to my own detriment, so any pain I received that night was inflicted by no one but myself. In fact, I really should be thanking you Sakura-san because of that night I finally understand my purpose in life."

"Your, your purpose Naruto, what is your purpose?"

"I'm surprised you don't know Sakura. I thought you understood because you conveyed it on many occasions. I am but a tool nothing more."

"A tool?!" Sakura gasped, as she remembered the many times she had referred to Naruto in such a way.

"Yes Sakura-san a tool. No different than what a kunai is to a shinobi or a hammer is to a builder. I exist as a person who is used by others to perform various tasks for someone else using the skills I have acquired to help them facilitate their goal."

"And once you've helped whomever to attain their goal Naruto, what happens to you after that?" Shikamaru questioned with sadness.

"What do you mean Shikamaru-san? What happens to me is what happens to any tool in life. It is cast aside until its services are required once more to accomplish a task."

"What about your dream of becoming the next Hokage?"

Naruto raised his head slightly and gave a soulless and mirthless laugh before turning back to the Nara heir and said.

"To be the next Hokage, was nothing more than a foolish dream from an ignorant child. I realized long ago that the people will never accept or allow me to become Hokage because of the burden I carry. It's just like my other dreams that I once had for love, family, and happiness. They died two years ago once I finally realized I could never attain those things. To actually believe that I could one day have all of that like a normal person just shows how truly naïve I was in the past. I am not a normal person I am a human sacrifice, a Jinchuuriki created by the Yondaime to protect this village. I am the container of the Kyuubi and I don't deserve any of the things I once held so dear."

The room once more held a pall of eerie silence to it as everyone's heads hung low before a resounding smack was heard and everyone looked up to see Tsunade standing in front of Naruto with tears running down her face matching Sakura's. Naruto's head was turned to the side after obviously being the recipient of the blow from their Hokage when they heard Tsunade say.

"If, if you really believe all that crap you've just said, why did you even come back to Konoha in the first place?"

Naruto turned his head back to Tsunade, as the pink handprint was already fading from his face. Before his eyes briefly flashed red and he released some killing intent while saying in an icy and deadly tone of voice.

"Do not ever do that again Hokage-sama."

Tsunade actually took several steps backwards, as she felt the massive killing intent directed towards her, before it finally receded and Naruto's voice once again resumed its monotonic rhythm and he said.

"I returned to the Leaf village for two reasons Hokage-sama. The first one being since I am but a tool in this world, I may as well be a tool for my home village. So I offer my services as a Leaf shinobi once again if you will let me. The second reason why I returned is because I still have a promise to keep."

"No Naruto, please no more. I release you from that promise, I, I don't want you to be hurt. I don't want Sasuke back anymore." Sakura said while shaking and sobbing.

Naruto turned to look at his former teammate shaking and weeping in her hospital bed and replied.

"I apologize Sakura-san; I see I have frightened you once again. Do not worry; I will do everything in my power to bring Sasuke back to you. Nor should you be concerned about me being hurt because of it. If that happens it is of little consequence as always. However, I do have to make one small amendment to my promise. If Sasuke-teme refuses to return with me peacefully and attempts to harm me as he has done in the past. Then all I will be able to return to you will be his broken body, for I will kill him."

A cold chill went down everyone's spine when they heard the tone of Naruto's last sentence. It was then that Tsunade ordered Kakashi to throw Naruto into the ANBU jail. Naruto politely bowed to everyone and was led out the door by Kakashi. After watching Naruto leave, Shikamaru turned to look at the still weeping Sakura and said with annoyance, "What the hell did you do to him Sakura?"

This earned Shikamaru a slap to the face delivered by Ino, who knew what Sakura had done but would never divulge it. Per orders of the Hokage, everyone shuffled out of the room while Sakura merely sank into the bed still crying and thinking to herself, _"Oh Kami, what did I do to you Naruto? I am so sorry."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was dark at night and Naruto sat cross-legged in his cell and meditated as soft footsteps echoed through the quiet prison. He sighed, knowing who would visit him for the fifth time since he had been thrown into the jail under Tsunade's orders. Naruto wasn't angry with the Hokage. After all, he had removed the Forbidden Scroll without consent and his stay in the stint was therefore justified. But had he known that he would receive the same visitor in the dead at night each day, he would have put up a fight. As it was now, chakra suppressant seals that prevented even him from drawing on his chakra surrounded him.

The Fox had urged him on to use his demonic chakra to break free but Naruto had opted to test his unwanted visitor's patience. It had become a game for Naruto; he was the big bad Fox that was caged, while the chicken would come to him and ask for his help and loyalty. The door to his cell carefully creaked open and Naruto spoke up without opening his eyes, "I am not interested Danzou-sama."

Naruto heard the person shuffle into his cell and a small frown crossed his face when he had expected a gruff retort from the aging war hawk as had happened the last two previous nights. Naruto was about to open his eyes to look at the person that had disturbed his meditation and invaded his cell when suddenly a frail body dropped onto him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura cried as she pushed her face into his chest. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I know I have asked you of this before but please give me another chance. I promise, I promise that I won't hurt you anymore. Come back to me Naruto, please."

Shocked, Naruto opened his eyes and lowered them as he stared at a mop of silver hair that should have been pink. With the pale moon that stood high in the night sky, its silver rays flooded down through the single hole that was high above him and bathed him and Sakura in its cold silver radiance making her pink hair shine in silver and giving her an enigmatic air of appearance.

"Naruto, I know that I hurt you in a way that is unforgivable but please understand that I didn't mean to scream Sasuke's name. I wasn't even thinking of him and… I just don't know? It just happened, I can't explain it either?"

Sakura continued further pressing her face into his chest.

"Kakashi tried to explain it to me, he told me that perhaps deep down I wasn't ready yet and had lingering doubts. He told me that I should use the time that I have to find myself, find my center and that once I did, I would find my answer. I wanted to believe him and I tried so hard but I guess in the end, I guess it was all for nothing."

Her sobs rolled off the walls of his cell and Naruto listened as his own heart started to painfully hurt again.

"Naruto, I spoke to Gaara-san and he told me how you two fought and that you have changed. Everyone thinks that you are no longer the Naruto that left Konoha three years ago but they're mistaken. I know the Naruto I fell in love with is still in there. You have just built protective walls around your emotions because of what I did. I can't blame you for that, but deep down even you know that what you currently wear is nothing but a mask to protect yourself from the painful feelings that assault you everyday. Shishou and Kakashi-sensei are afraid that you've lost yourself to the Kyuubi's hatred but they are wrong."

Sakura sobbed as she shook her head back and forth.

"I know that you are still in there Naruto because I still believe in you Naruto-kun. You would never allow the Kyuubi to win, and if you haven't already, I am sure you will learn to use the Kyuubi's powers and turn it against him. You already did it once Naruto, remember that terrible night when you fought him after what I did to you. I felt the Kyuubi's chakra as you or he, or maybe both of you zeroed in on me but I wasn't afraid because I knew that you would never let yourself be consumed by that sly fox demon… Do you remember that terrible night Naruto? Remember that horrible night where I tore your heart out and spit on it?"

Sakura waited silently, not expecting an actual answer and she continued shortly after.

"I remember that night, as if it had been yesterday. I have been remembering that night every time that I close my eyes. It haunts me and do you know what else shattered besides your heart? It was mine Naruto. My own heart has slowly died because of what I have done to you."

She pulled back from him and looked up into his eyes to find them narrowed to slits and staring down at her in a raging blood lusted red. Sakura smiled weakly and her hand went up to touch his whiskered face, as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"Even now the Kyuubi tries to take control away from you and once again it's my fault for being here. But I have hope that one day you can forgive me, and I will wait as long as it takes.

Sakura raised her body up so her face could inch closer to Naruto's, his red eyes still transfixed upon her.

"I know I am not powerful enough to help you in your fight against Akatsuki but at least let me help you by healing you." She closed the last final moment and her lips connected with his.

"_Sakura-chan!"_ Naruto cried in his mind, as he tasted her salty tears. His arms that had uselessly hung at his sides wrapped around her and he wanted to return the kiss when Sakura suddenly went slack in his arms.

Sakura's body was slowly leaning to the side, threatening to fall over when Naruto held her close. Confused at her going slack in his arms, he realized his legs were drenched in an unknown liquid. His eyes widened as the smell of fresh blood waved up to his nose and he quickly laid Sakura on her back as the pale moon light revealed her dressed in a hospital robe and covered in dark red blood. "Her stitches," Naruto gasped and scooped her up into his arms and stepped outside of his cell. He immediately ran towards the exit of the prison and passed several knocked out guards that clearly had tried to bar Sakura from entering.

The demon within Naruto roared in satisfaction, announcing another attempt to break free of the seal and prison. Naruto's face contorted in pain as he felt the seal on his stomach heat up.

"_Sakura-chan, don't die. You can't, if you do… all will be lost,"_ Naruto screamed in his mind fighting back tears that had dried up long ago when Naruto had built up his walls and killed all emotions in an attempt to protect himself from the Kyuubi.

In his mind's eye, Naruto watched the Kyuubi throw his mighty form against the cage doors, clawing and biting the giant metal bars that held him at bay while his burning chakra flooded the prison chamber. Attempting to burn away all that stood in its way and focusing on the paper seal of the cage doors itself.

The paper seal was glowing red hot from the heat and strain of the giant Kitsune and its chakra as they attacked it. An untrained eye would never see the soft pink glow around the seal that protected it from the burning red chakra. Naruto, however, could see within his mind the soft pink barrier around the seal and saw it fluctuate. It was a sign of weakening and Naruto knew that his last line of defense against the Kyuubi might just be failing tonight.

Receiving these images, which were more like brief flashes, Naruto quickened his pace and found himself once again in a race to defeat death itself. Unlike the time in Snow Country when he had raced towards the castle in hopes to safe a freezing Sakura, he did not have the power of the Kyuubi to call upon. This race of life hinged solely upon his will to not let the woman he had continued to love in his arms die. For her death would mean not only his demise, but also the destruction of all of Konoha.

Long ago, even before the time of Naruto ever having left Konoha, his undying love for Sakura had erected the most powerful barrier to keep the Kyuubi's powers at bay. But like all barriers, they could be weakened. That terrible night from two years ago in Snow Country had cost Naruto dearly. Sakura's actions back then had almost shattered that barrier and had allowed the Kyuubi to start chipping away on the seal and cage itself. And now with Sakura dying in his arms, the barrier was weakening again and the demon inside him knew that this was the time to attempt another escape.

As Naruto raced through the streets of Konoha, he spared the woman in his arms a quick glance and was greeted by a deathly pale face. Cursing, Naruto's blue eyes locked onto the looming structure before him and he tried to focus on the one person that could offer immediate help. Naruto knew the Slug Sannin would be at the all too familiar place of the Hokage tower and he quickly added another step to his already running feet to further increase his speed.

With a loud crash, Naruto burst through the heavy oaken doors of the Hokage's office. Sakura was still protectively held in his arms, as he laid her down onto the floor before he staggered and fell back first into the wall knocking him unconscious. The last thing Naruto remembered seeing was a stunned Tsunade jumping out of her chair and frantically yelling at him, as she ran over. But none of her words reached his ears before blackness and the fierce roars of the Kyuubi took him to oblivion.

* * *

**A/N: Voilá, a super fast update for you all to enjoy. A few things I feel obligated to mention.**

**- The Hospital scene between Naruto and the gang in Sakura's room was written by KingKakashi. He had hit me up saying he had a wonderful idea. I changed a few things but 95 percent are his work.**

**- To those that are waiting for an update on ****Looks Can Be Deceiving,**** I am sorry but you will have to wait a little longer. I haven't been finding my muses for that story and it's been aggravating me.**

**- Chapter 3 of ****Furinkazan**** is plotting along quite nicely. I am currently debating a few plot points for that story, namely how much weight I should give to the resistance that I had planned.**

**- I have been secretly relishing the idea of a dark Naruto fic and it would most likely be a Harem or at least a NaruSakuHinaIno story. Hmmm, evil Kyuubi influencing our favorite Blond idiot… tasty!  
**

**- Stop being so stingy on your reviews!!!**


	27. Leaving on Vacation!

Ahoy fellow fans,

I thought I'd let you all know that I am well and that I didn't forget about you or my stories. They are not abandoned, I will continue them. I've been terribly busy with work and when home I either too tired to sit down and write or so busy with other things that I can't even boot up my PC.

To inform you all, my story **Gone** is currently sitting at 5k words and **Furinkazan** at a similar word count. But both aren't publishable, so I am sorry but you have to wait a little longer.

I am leaving for Greece tomorrow. I'll be gone for 1 week, in which I hope to relax enough to have the energy to start writing again after work days. To keep you all happy, I'll uploaded the first chapter to a time travel fic that I have started writing months ago. It's pretty much publishable; a few errors might still be contained in the chapter, so excuse those slip-ups.

Anyways, until I get back from my vacation.


	28. 2 deaths, 3 mysteries, and 1 Ramen lover

**Well finally the long awaited update. I apologize in advance if the quality appears a little on the shitty side. I have no idea why I am having such problems at the moment. I expect 100+ reviews for this chapter ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter – 026

A low constant tone that steadily grew louder ringed within Naruto's head. He groaned in pain and massaged his temples as he lay on his back. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times and was surprised to look up into a pipe covered ceiling. He sighed and turned his head and his eyes met a pair of large crimson red. The ringing within Naruto's ears stopped on cue and was replaced by the Kyuubi's low growl of displeasure.

"What do you want you damn fox?"

The Kyuubi's large set of white fangs were revealed as the demon fox split his snout in a chuckling sneer, **"Hello to you too Naruto. It's been a while since we last,"** the demon paused as if he was looking for the correct word,** "spoke. Has it not?"**

Naruto scoffed, "A year plus is not long enough if you ask me. So to what do I owe the pleasure? Tired of failing in your attempts of escape?"

"**Hardly,"** the Kyuubi chuckled. **"I could continue with this until you die of old age but we are running out of time boy. Akatsuki is on the move again. Madara is personally coming for us."**

Naruto got up on his feet and walked closer to the caged door and looked at the mighty fox, "How do you know?"

"**I can feel it in my bones,"** The Kyuubi replied and slammed his paw against the cage only to be reflected by the pink hued barrier that protected the seal from the Kyuubi. **"Damn you for this bloody barrier you put up Naruto. It's impressive but foolish. How long do you think it can protect you from me? Your love for that pink vixen is undeniably strong, but every time you drift back into acknowledging your emotions, the barrier grows weaker and I get closer to escaping… again. I was so close the other day…"**

Naruto raised an eye brow, "I can hear a 'but' coming. Spill it fox, what is it that you are scheming this time?"

"**It's nothing,"** the Nine-Tail muttered and retreated back into the depths of his cage. **"Do as you wish with that woman. Return her feelings, keep pretending to be unemotional, fuck her and drop her, love her, I don't care which you chose. I will not interfere with you any longer. I will not attempt another escape, for the fight for our lives is ahead of us."**

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Wait, what did you say? Is this some trick of yours Kyuubi?"

"**Perhaps,"** the Kyuubi said while grinning. **"Now be gone boy. Inform those four that have sworn to help us that the final battle is nearing. And for the love of Kami Naruto, enjoy your last moments of peace. Until the time you face Akatsuki, you will not be able to contact me."**

"What are you going to do Kyuubi?" Naruto asked in hesitation as he watched the large demon retreat further into the depths of the cell.

"**I will draw in upon myself Naruto. We will need all the power we can muster against Madara and his ilk. For now it is good bye,"** the Kyuubi rumbled. **"After such a long time of silence, it was fun talking to you again."**

"Wait," Naruto shouted after the fox when he felt the demon's mental push expel Naruto from his mindscape.

"KYUUBI!"

Naruto roared as he shot upright from his bed and found himself inside one of Konoha's many hospital rooms. He clutched the mattress in anger, "Damn you, you bloody fox. You don't talk to me for over a year, you betrayed my trust, and broke your promise to help me grow stronger, and now you act all mystical and mighty."

"FUCK!" Naruto screamed in anger.

"N-Naru-kun?" A soft feminine voice muttered sleepily.

Confused, Naruto blinked and realized that something was lying in his lap. He looked down and was greeted by a beautiful face that he knew and a mass of raven hair. "Y-Yomiko?" He stuttered. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Yomiko's face instantly lit up in delight and pushed her head off Naruto's lap and launched her full body at Naruto in happiness. "Naru-kun you're finally awake!" She shouted and slung her arms around him and pressed her face into the nook of his neck and shoulder.

Naruto hesitantly placed his hands on Yomiko's shoulder and gently pushed her away from him, "Yomiko what are you doing here in Konoha?"

The raven haired girl blinked and tilted her head sideways and smiled. "Silly, I came to be with you. What else?"

"What?" Naruto asked and looked at the girl as if she had grown a second head.

"I love you Naruto and… Grandpa died you know," Yomiko muttered and briefly looked away in sadness. "I had nowhere to go, my parents disowned me and threw me out into the streets because… because I am pregnant."

"P-pregnant?" Naruto repeated in disbelief and watched the girl tear up. He smiled as the implication of that word sunk in, "That's wonderful Yomiko, congratulations and I am sorry about the old man. I'll miss his ramen and his stories."

"Naru-kun," Yomiko said weakly as she wiped away her tears. Her right hand cupped his face and she looked into his blue eyes that had lost so much light. "Naru-kun, you're going to be a Daddy."

Naruto frowned as he listened to Yomiko and he deflated as he saw Yomiko's sad and weak smile. He carefully took her hand from his face and cupped it in between his own. "Listen Yomiko, I think... I think you are confused. I can't be a father, not with my condition, let alone of your child. We never slept with each other Yomiko, how can you expect me to believe that I am the father?"

Tears escaped Yomiko's face, "But we did. Less than a year ago, you rescued me from that slum that my distant relative called an uncle and used as a pleasure den and that night we made love Naru-kun. It was amazing. You were drunk and a bit violent but I didn't mind, I enjoyed every second of it. And when I woke up the next morning and found you gone, I thought, I thought it had been a dream but then I found your forehead protector that you had left behind and I knew it was you."

Naruto's frown deepened as he thought, _"Did I really sleep with her? I thought I had lost my hitai-ate during one of Kyuubi's many attempts to break free… Maybe, maybe I lost control and rescued her. She did say I was violent… No, I would have never left her had I slept with her. She must have me confused with someone else, but who?"_

Naruto shook his head and looked into Yomiko's hopeful eyes, "I am sorry Yomiko but it wasn't me. It couldn't have been me that slept with you."

"B-But…" Yomiko said and cried. "You're a liar, you just don't want to take responsibilities… y-you asshole. When I give birth, you'll see that you're the father and then…"

"That's enough," Tsunade's voice echoed through the room and both Naruto's as well as Yomiko's heads turned towards the door in which the Godaime Hokage stood. "If Naruto says he is not the father of your child, I'll believe him. But this still leaves us with the problem that a Leaf shinobi not only rescued you but left you behind and alone. You wouldn't happen to have the hitai-ate that you have found with you by any chance?"

Yomiko shook her head and looked desperate, "No I don't. I am sorry but when I asked around during my travels, I was told by a very nice old woman to throw away that forehead protector in order to protect myself from ninja that are Konoha's enemies. She was also so nice to point me in the proper direction to find this village. But I am sure it was Naruto."

"We could run some tests in order to try to find out who the father of your unborn child truly is," Tsunade muttered as she stepped closer. "But considering that you are in your last month, I think it would be best to just wait and run the tests after you give birth. Now if you would please leave us, I have a few things to discuss with Naruto."

"O-of course Hokage-sama," Yomiko quickly said and struggled to get out of her chair. She gave Naruto another smile, "You'll see Naruto, when I give birth, the tests will prove that you are the father and then we can live together."

"But," Naruto spoke up but stopped as Yomiko had already left the room. He sighed and fell back into his pillow, "stupid fox."

An annoyed cough from Tsunade drew Naruto back and he raised his head from his pillow, "Ask your questions Hokage-sama."

"Gaki," Tsunade growled and pulled a chair closer to the bed. "I'd rather have you call me Baa-chan again. I don't like this cold exterior of yours, what the hell happened to you?"

Naruto looked into Tsunade's sad and loving eyes and without a second thought or a moment of hesitation, he responded. "Your apprentice happened Hokage-sama."

"…" Tsunade internally riled back as if she was struck by Naruto across her face. Her eyes turned wide in surprise and shock. Her eyes moistened and for some unknown reason, Tsunade's body moved on its own accord and pulled Naruto into a crushing embrace, "N-Naruto you don't mean that. Sakura, Sakura told me what happened that night and she is truly sorry. Not a day has gone by that she hasn't beaten herself up over what she did. She loves you Naruto and only you."

Naruto chuckled sadly, "I may have been a fool once but I grew up Hokage-sama. Even though I have given trust blindly to anyone before, I finally learned that trust must be earned, and your apprentice has never done anything to earn my trust. She has beaten me, ridiculed me, belittled me, and trampled my feelings for her with the bottom of her feet. Tell me, how can such a person love me? How can I trust that person to not betray me or my feelings?"

Tsunade flinched slightly at Naruto's cold and angry voice, "Are you listening to yourself Naruto? Sakura, she loves you. She almost died in order to protect you from Sasuke and Akatsuki. Isn't that proof enough? I agree with you, Sakura has done terrible things to you Naruto, but sometimes we do things we regret. People change over time and Sakura has changed. Give her a chance Naruto, not just for her sake but yours as well."

Naruto pulled out of the embrace and looked out the window, "I can't afford to become attached to anyone again. I have lost too much and the Kyuubi grows stronger with each passing day. There will be a time when I won't be able to keep him at bay."

"And you think cutting yourself off from your emotions will help you in strengthening that last defensive barrier that you put up in order to protect yourself from the demon fox?"

Naruto's head whipped around, his eyes wide in shock, "How the hell do you know about this?"

Tsunade's hair stood on edge at the cold and dangerous growl that escaped Naruto's lips. She desperately wanted to put some distance between her and Naruto but years of experience had drilled her body to never show fear. "I have my ways Naruto and let me tell you, ignoring your emotions is not a way to strengthen your resolve. It will only hinder your growth."

Tsunade stood from her chair and started walking out of the room. She turned around one last time, "I saw how you still look at her Naruto. You might be able to fool her and even your friends, but not me. Now, there is someone here to talk to you. Perhaps he is able to punch some sense into you and after you two are done, you may leave the hospital. You are free to roam Konoha."

Naruto scoffed and returned to looking out of the window. He felt a familiar presence enter his hospital room and he sighed. "What do you want Gaara?"

"Nothing," Gaara's calculating voice floated through the room and mere moments later, the Kazekage himself stepped into Naruto's field of vision as both looked out of the window and into the courtyard below. "I thought I'd let you know that I took care of Kirigakure. I sent their forbidden scroll back to their village with an apology from myself, Hokage-sama, and you and an explanation. Don't fret the details; my guess is that they will issue a kill on sight order for you regardless."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Tell them to get in line."

A brief smile played across Gaara's face for a second before settling back into its emotionless expression. "Do you still remember our first fight Naruto?"

"Tsk, how could I not. Fighting Shukaku wasn't my idea of a fun day. Why are you bringing up the past?"

Gaara turned towards Naruto and leaned against the wall next to the window. "Tell me Naruto, do you still remember what you said to me that day?"

"After our fight?" Naruto asked and looked at the Kazekage before looking away in thought. "Nah sorry."

"A pity really," Gaara answered. "You told me that the reason you would keep getting up to fight me was because you were protecting your precious people. You loved them, every one of them, and you made me understand the value of friends, family, teammates, and that to truly become strong, one would have to find something that he loves. You had your love for Konoha and the love for those closest to you. Why have you stopped believing in your own nindo? Why have you given up?"

Naruto looked thoughtful before finally making eye contact with Gaara. "What do you want me to say brother?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow at hearing Naruto refer to him as 'brother'. "Just be honest Naruto. I may not be Shukaku's container anymore, but I still understand what you're going through."

"It's simple," Naruto started. "I am running out of time. Kyuubi almost succeeded in destroying the seal and now Akatsuki is coming for me. I am a dead man either way. What right do I have to drag anyone down alongside me?"

"So your feelings never changed for her?"

Naruto snorted. "Of course not, you know best how far I would go for her."

"Yeah, your tendencies to go overboard are beyond healthy when it comes to her. The thing I don't understand is why you keep yourself at a distance from her and your friends? Do you not trust their strengths? Do you honestly believe that they would hesitate?"

"Gaara…"

Gaara shook his head, "No Naruto. You are wrong. They, we, we are all shinobi and we know what awaits us on the battlefield. We do not fear death and we should cherish every lasting moment of peace. Yet you keep happiness at bay not only for yourself but them as well. You have no idea how much you mean to some of the people in this village and other's as well. Like you said Naruto, you are not only my friend; you are my brother in battle and in spirit. Accept the help we offer and let everything else develop on its own."

Naruto looked away from Gaara and out of the window again. His eyes drifted up towards the Hokage monument and in a low voice he asked, "You done?"

Gaara sighed, "I guess so. Here catch," Gaara said and tossed a new hitai-ate towards Naruto. "Hokage-sama asked me to give this to you. Before you leave, may I make a suggestion?"

Naruto nodded as he tied his new hitai-ate around his forehead. "Sure, whatever Gaara."

"Go visit her Naruto. Talk to her and if you don't want to talk, listen to her. Don't let the Kyuubi win, live your life."

"I'll think about it," Naruto replied and opened the window and immediately hopped outside dropping into the courtyard before vanishing all together.

"Stubborn fool," Gaara muttered and turned as he had things to discuss with the Hokage.

Elsewhere, Kakashi stood in front of the memorial stone and his eyes hovered over two names.

"Sensei, I have failed you yet again. Not only did I fail to train Naruto properly, I also can't help him in finding his happiness. I wish you and Kushina-chan were still here to guide me."

"Kakashi," Yuugao said softly as she walked up to her husband. "It is not wise to talk to the ghosts of the past. Some stranger walking by might not understand and think that the great Sharingan Kakashi has finally lost it."

Kakashi sighed and dropped his head before muttering weakly, "How are the others Yuugao-chan?"

"Shizune is refusing to leave the hospital. She doesn't want to leave Sakura's side.

She is afraid that the girl will pull another foolish stunt that might kill her this time. Sakura is pretty weak, if it hadn't been for Naruto's speed or Tsunade's quick thinking; Sakura would have died."

"I see, and the kids and Anko?"

Yuugao smiled warmly and snaked an arm around Kakashi's frame, "Anko is watching the kids and swears like a sailor. She is pretty riled up and keeps calling Naruto an idiot. I don't know which deities or to how many she has sworn to, but Anko is definitely itching to knock some sense into Naruto."

Kakashi chuckled, "So it's just like always."

Yuugao chuckled herself this time, "I guess so. Say, let's go get the kids and go for a nice walk in the park. It is spring and the cherry blossom trees are finally blooming."

Kakashi nodded and arm in arm, he and Yuugao walked towards their house. What neither of them knew was that they were being watched by a shadowy figure. Once the area around the memorial stone was clear, the figure stepped into the light and walked over. The eyes of the person scanned the names that were etched into the stone and an audible sigh of disappointment was heard as several names appeared. The stranger's hand reached out to the stone and with the fingers traced over some of those names as if the person was remembering the people whose names were chipped into the memorial.

A rather noisy commotion nearby stirred the stranger out of his thoughts and without the need of hand signs, the person vanished from sight only to reappear in small cave next to his three comrades.

"Have you found your answers?" One of the three asked.

"Yes I have."

"Then so be it. What is our plan?" Another one asked.

"We will bide our time and wait," Naruto said as he stepped into the cave. "Kyuubi has contacted me."

"And what did the demon want from you Naruto?"

"He warned me. Akatsuki is coming and he has drawn in upon himself to gather his strengths."

"Interesting," the third person spoke that was the oldest. "Did the demon say anything else Naruto?"

"Nothing of importance," Naruto replied and turned to walk away again. "He said that he would no longer interfere or try to escape. He went as far as telling me to enjoy my last moments with Sakura-chan."

"And what will you do Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged with his shoulders, "Beats me."

And just as quickly as Naruto had appeared, he was gone again. A pair of eyes narrowed at the spot that Naruto had occupied moments before, "He is too much like his father, stubborn and proud. I just hope he will listen to his heart. One Namikaze sacrifice for Konoha was enough to last for a century."

A chuckle escaped from another, "I have a feeling that Naruto is more like his mother than he lets everyone believe. He will do the right thing; he is Minato's son after all."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"One Miso Ramen please!"

"Right away Sir," Ayame replied without turning around to greet the new customer.

"Where is the old man?" The customer asked. "Is he taking a day off?"

Ayame chuckled as she continued to chop up the ingredients for the fresh Ramen broth. "No I am afraid my father is too greedy to take a day off. He is out making a few deliveries."

"I see," the customer replied and the sound of fingers drumming along on the wood started up.

"Are you new to Konoha, a traveling merchant perhaps?" Ayame asked still not facing the customer. "I don't recognize your voice."

"Tsk… seriously Ayame-chan, I wasn't gone that long."

The knife suddenly dropped out of Ayame's hand and she slowly turned around. Her expression radiated utter and complete shock. She blinked several times before her mouth slowly opened, "N-Naruto is… is that you? Oh my you've grown so big and handsome."

Naruto laughed, "Hello Ayame. How have you been?"

"How have I been?" Ayame suddenly yelled at him. "How the hell do you think I have been? You vanished without saying goodbye or leaving a note. You idiot, you didn't even write… How the hell do you think I have been? I was damn fucking worried about you Naruto."

Naruto chuckled uneasily and stepped away from the raging woman, "Easy Ayame-neechan. I had a perfectly good…"

"Bullshit Naruto. What is so important for you to leave without saying goodbye to your friends and family?" Ayame continued to yell and was waving around her kitchen knife. "Father and I, we are family right? At least that's what you always say, so why didn't you tell us Naruto? We could have helped you."

"I-I know Ayame but, but I just had to do it this way. I am sorry."

"Come here," Ayame ordered and Naruto hesitantly moved closer. Ayame pulled him into a crushing embrace, "Welcome home Naruto-kun. We missed you dearly."

Surprised, Naruto was stiff in Ayame's arms but quickly relaxed and returned the hug. He softly patted her back, "I know Ayame and I am truly sorry."

A small cough interrupted the reunion and a woman spoke up, "Excuse me, would you happen to be Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto turned to face the woman that interrupted them and he carefully and slowly placed his right hand inside his pants pocket to grab one of his hidden kunai. "No I am not. Who wants to know anyways?"

The red haired young woman frowned slightly but her expression quickly returned to neutral. She bowed in apology and made to turn away, "Oh I am sorry to have bothered you."

"Naruto," Ayame whispered to him as she watched the red head walk away. "What was that about?"

"Shhh…" Naruto hissed and his eyes narrowed on the back of the retreating woman. "Something is not right, I have a bad feeling," Naruto replied softly and pushed himself away from the counter top he was leaning against. "I'll be back for that Ramen Ayame-chan."

"Alright Naruto, be safe. Want me to alert the Anbu?" Ayame asked worriedly as she watched Naruto follow the red headed woman without responding, nor attempting to hide his presence because Naruto was already debating his next move of action.

Ayame's question still hadn't registered with him, when the woman several feet in front of him stopped and turned to face him.

"What do you want from me? Is it all of a sudden a crime to ask for help in a shinobi village?"

Naruto smirked and stopped as well, "Not at all. But it is common courtesy to introduce oneself first before asking someone else if he might be going by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. Let alone it is improper do eavesdrop on other people's conversation."

The red haired woman pushed up her glasses in annoyance and sighed. "Fine, my name is Karin."

"My pleasure Karin," Naruto replied.

"Now that I have introduced myself and since you are not Uzumaki Naruto, would you just shove off?" Karin growled and instantly turned on her heals and stormed off. "I have a message to deliver and it's important."

"A message?" Naruto asked in surprise, which made Karin stop. "What kind of message?"

"None of your fucking business," Karin answered. "Since you are not Uzumaki Naruto, it is not for you to know. Now have a good day."

Naruto chuckled darkly as he watched the woman stomp away. He followed her and kept her steadily in his vision. After Naruto had followed for another two blocks, he called out to Karin, "What if I would tell you that I am Uzumaki Naruto?"

Karin stopped and turned. A wicked smile and ominous evil glint shone in her eyes. Her voice turned several degrees sweeter but Naruto could tell the venomous and dangerous intentions behind her words and he was at full alert. "Then you just made my day a lot easier. So what will it be? Are you Uzumaki Naruto or are you not?"

Naruto grinned, and if the need would arise, he readied himself to attack the woman. The spot between his shoulder blades instantly tensed and the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach was suddenly flaring to a violent blaze. "Alright, tell me. What message do you have for me? I am Uzumaki Naruto."

Karin briefly tilted her head in thought, "Are you really the one that I am looking for?"

"Yup, now spill it." Naruto shot back as he tried to keep his uneasiness out of his voice.

"Excellent," Karin leered and stepped closer. "Sasuke-kun says hello and he gives you a choice to choose."

"Sasuke?!" Naruto hissed in surprise and was stunned to hear his voice filled with an intense hatred towards his former teammate and friend. Irritated, Naruto's anger grew and his eyes turned blood red as his left hand shot out and clasped around Karin's neck. In a deep and dark guttural voice, Naruto growled at Karin as he slowly started to tighten his hold on her delicate neck. "What choice? Tell me! Where is the Uchiha?"

Karin laughed and smirked, "You will know soon enough." And with those words, Karin vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Shadow Clone," Naruto growled and was already moving towards the Hokage tower when the entire village suddenly shook violently. And before Naruto recovered from the surprise, two massive explosions resonated through the streets of Konoha.

"What the hell…" Naruto yelled in frustration as he slipped and almost fell off one of the roofs. He pulled himself to the top of the roof and stood up. He stopped and his eyes searched the village and his vision fell upon two massive columns of smoke rising quickly into the clear blue sky above Konoha.

"Damn it," Naruto growled and shunshined to the top of the Yondaime's head and found the Hokage tower below him to be one source of the two smoke columns. He looked down and his eyes beheld a debris field of chaotic proportions. His vision fell upon several dark figures below him and from one such a person, a wave of sand formed and rushed towards a lone massive monster that stood in the epicenter of what used to be the Hokage tower.

However, before the sand could reach the monster, the debris it stood upon suddenly exploded in yet another ball of flying shrapnel and Naruto grunted in acceptance, "Looks like Gaara and Baa-chan have everything under control here."

His eyes instantly turned towards the second smoke column and he was racking his brain in trying to figure out which important buildings lay in that direction. "Fuck you Sasuke," he shouted upon realizing that the hospital was the source of the second explosion and Naruto felt the Kyuubi stir awake within him ,as Naruto's rage and seething anger woke the hibernating demon.

"**Naruto,"** the Kyuubi no Kitsune rumbled in Naruto's mind. **"What is the meaning of this? Why have you awoken me?"**

"S-Sasuke," Naruto growled as his chakra began to rise drastically.

"**The Uchiha brat? He is here?"** Kyuubi asked and instantly became alert. **"Use my chakra whelp! Use my power before all is too late. Uchiha Madara can't be far behind!"**

But before the demon could even begin to push his demonic chakra through the cage bars, an explosion of Naruto's own chakra slammed into the cage doors and tore apart the seal and steel bars. A Tsunami of Naruto's blue chakra crashed into the Kyuubi's cage and rushed towards the mighty demon that stood frozen in place from pure astonishment and shock.

"**What is going on?"** The demon roared in shocked surprise and tried to back away from Naruto's nearing chakra flood.

The Kyuubi's eyes widened in terror as he realized that he couldn't move and a quick glance at his paws revealed to him that they were already covered in Naruto's chakra. With all his might, the Kyuubi tried to free himself from Naruto's growing chakra hold and in the hope of freeing himself, the Kyuubi summoned his own potent poisonous energies. However, as the Kyuubi called upon his chaotic chakra, the demon felt a strong tug and the Fox immediately ceased his attempts to free himself from the ever increasing chakra mass that belonged to Naruto and threatened to engulf the towering Nine-Tails. The terror was clearly reflected within the violent red eyes of the Fox and the Kyuubi watched in fear as Naruto's blue chakra slowly crept up along his legs and up the massive frame of the demon.

"**What is this,"** the demon whispered as the Kyuubi realized a tingling sensation that he could not explain crawl up his legs along with Naruto's chakra. **"What have you done whelp? W-What, what is this technique? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?"** The Kyuubi roared with all his might and anger and fear but he waited for naught. Naruto did not respond, for Naruto had already shunshined right into the midst of battle and was ignoring the petrified demon in his mindscape.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shizune sat in a chair in the corner of Sakura's hospital room and yawned loudly into her hands. She had been by Sakura's side for most of the previous day and all of the night, and the lack of sleep was taking its toll on her. She briefly closed her eyes but snapped them open the moment she felt herself drifting away into sleep. She quickly stood and started pacing the room. "Snap out of it Shizune," she muttered and her hands clenched and unclenched several times as she spoke to herself.

Shizune then walked over to Sakura's bed and looked at the pink haired kunoichi tied down to the hospital bed with tubes sticking out of her mouth and an IV drop attached to her arm. "How could you push yourself to such dangerous levels Sakura?" Shizune asked the unconscious pinkette in front of her. "How can you be so reckless? Sneaking into the Anbu prison with torn stitches and disabling several guards, and for what, to apologize to Naruto? Y-you could have died you idiot."

Shizune sighed sadly and shook her head, "That was pretty dumb of you Sakura. Naruto, he wouldn't have left Konoha. And when you had fully recovered, or at least recovered enough to go see him, all you had to do was ask and Tsunade-sama or I would have taken you to him."

Shizune started tearing up, "Why didn't you come to me for help? Why are you so goddamn stubborn? You are just like Tsunade-sama. Sometimes, when I look at the two of you, it's like I am looking at a mirror image, like mother and daughter. The two of you, you are so much alike. May it be shitty luck, monstrous strength, uncanny chakra control, gifted beyond god knows who in medicine, and utterly hopeless when it comes to finding true happiness."

"But in one thing you are different Sakura, unlike Tsunade-sama, you are not afraid to face the man you truly love. You Sakura, you accepted Naruto the way he is, and you didn't run away either, you stayed behind and waited for him. Please return to us the way we know you Sakura, wake up from your nightmare. We're all waiting for you here."

Shizune was jerked out of her thoughts and she gasped in surprise when she suddenly felt the explosion vibrate through the hospital. She jumped on top of Sakura to protect her from the debris as she felt the floor, ceiling, and walls all around her give to the massive explosion that shook the hospital down to its foundation.

As the hospital around Shizune collapsed, pieces of the building flew everywhere and she was quickly engulfed by a billowing cloud of dust, dirt, and debris. Chunks of what used to be the ceiling rained down upon Shizune and struck her as she protected Sakura with her body and as if by a miracle, none of the larger pieces that easily could have killed a human being, touched Shizune or Sakura. Shizune, however, was not left unharmed, as a piece of the ceiling struck her in the head and splattered blood down onto the unconscious Sakura. But the adrenaline in Shizune's bloodstream kept her from passing out.

When the ground settled, and the cloud of dust slowly dispersed, Shizune carefully lifted her grime covered self off Sakura and immediately checked the pinkette for any injuries. Relieved at finding none, Shizune let out a relaxing sigh and only then realized that her ears were ringing loudly.

She looked around herself and was shocked at the destruction surrounding her. Images of stories from the Third Great Ninja War flashed through her mind as she took in the mayhem. The hospital was utterly destroyed and injured people were trying to crawl to safety, while others rushed into the debris to try and free those trapped under the rubble.

Slowly Shizune's hearing returned and she could hear the panic cries for help all around her. She wanted to go help them but she was afraid to leave Sakura's side. "Damn it what the hell is going on?"

Manic laughter forced Shizune to turn around and her eyes went wide as she saw a black cloak with red clouds flatter lightly in the breeze as the person wearing it walked towards her and Sakura.

"This," The Akatsuki spat during his crazed laughter and spread his arms wide to highlight the destruction around them, "Is payback!"

"W-What?" Shizune asked in confusion and fell into a defensive stand. "Payback for what?"

The Akatsuki stopped and tilted his head to the side and in one swift motion pulled out a massive sword from his back, "Sasuke told me to go kill that pink harlot and I'll gladly obey for what she did to me several days ago."

As Suigetsu finished explaining, he quickly flashed forwards and swung his sword in a wild erratic downward arc aiming for Shizune and Sakura. "Good bye bitches!"

But before Suigetsu's sword could slice into Shizune and Sakura, Naruto appeared in a gale of wind and stopped the headhunter sword with his kunai and growled menacingly, "Where is Sasuke? Where is the Uchiha?"

Unimpressed, Suigetsu studied Naruto, "I take it that you are the dope?"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto growled. "Where is he?"

"Heh," Suigetsu chuckled and jumped back to get some distance between him and Naruto. "If you're here, that means Sasuke is going after your Hokage."

"No," Shizune gasped.

Naruto's eyes hardened, "Shizune protect Sakura-chan. I will deal with this one and don't worry about Baa-chan, Gaara is with her. She won't fall."

"The Kazekage?" Shizune asked and looked at Naruto's back and saw him nod. Still worried, Shizune nodded herself and a small smile played on her lips, "Okay Naruto, don't worry about Sakura. I'll keep her safe."

"Thanks," Naruto grunted and stepped closer towards Suigetsu, who had followed the conversation.

"The Kazekage you say eh? Well it doesn't matter, against Sasuke they are no match. They will get slaughtered, especially with Juugo there." Suigetsu mused and rolled his shoulders to relax them. He hefted his sword and pointed it at Naruto. "First one to die wins."

Naruto tilted his head and frowned, "Fine. You win! Fuuton: Rasenshurikan!" And with those words, a second Naruto slammed his most powerful attack into Suigetsu's back.

A terrifying shriek that was Suigetsu filled the air as the wind chakra tore apart the Akatsuki on the cellular level. And in an explosion of air and water, Suigetsu's body was torn apart and the energies of the Rasengan evaporated the watery remains of the Akatsuki before they could hit the ground.

"How is Sakura?" Naruto asked without turning around to look for himself. He was breathing heavily, for Shizune saw his torso rise and sink as he stood with his back facing her. Naruto's head turned slightly but not enough to look over his shoulder and Shizune saw him flex his right fist while looking at it and Shizune saw his fingers had become claw like in shape. She swallowed and checked Sakura quickly.

"Sakura is fine, she is unharmed." Shizune said and looked back up to Naruto, who was still standing by himself. This time though, she could tell that he was trying to calm himself, for she could hear him take in deep breaths and slowly releasing them again. "I-is… is everything alright Naruto?" She took a step closer to him.

"Don't come any closer," Naruto barked with a commanding voice that made Shizune freeze in her step and made her feel very uneasy and not safe.

"N-Naruto?" Shizune asked in concern and tried to force herself to step closer but her legs wouldn't listen.

Another explosion rocked the village and Naruto's head snapped towards the direction. A second smoke column was quickly rising into the sky above Konoha. "That's by the Hokage tower," Naruto growled. "Stay with Sakura, keep her safe." He commanded and he slowly bent his knees ready to jump away. "I will take care of Sasuke."

If Naruto had spared a look, he would have seen Shizune turn ghostly white as she had seen his side profile as his head had snapped towards the latest explosion. His blood red eyes held a murderous intent that could only be compared to those of the Kyuubi no Kitsune as his face was contorted in rage and hatred.

Seconds after Naruto had left Shizune's knees quivered and gave. She ungraciously fell and stayed sitting slumped over as fresh tears began to fill in her eyes, "Oh Naruto, please don't follow down that path…"

"Shizu-chan," a gentle voice said and pulled her into a pair of strong arms. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"K-Kakashi," Shizune asked as if in trance. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and were crazed with determination. "Kakashi!" She screamed and pushed herself out of his arms and stood up. "GO! You have to stop him before it's too late."

"Wait Shizune… Stop who, before what is too late?" Kakashi asked in bewilderment.

"Naruto… It's Naruto! You have to go after him before he kills anyone that he would later regret." Shizune hysterically yelled at Kakashi. "Don't waste more time, just go."

"Shizune what's going on? What's wrong with Naruto? Is there something I need to know?" Kakashi asked in worry.

"The Kyuubi… No, I-I don't know Kakashi. I think it's the Kyuubi but, but I don't know. It looked like the Kyuubi but it didn't feel like it. There wasn't any of its chakra, just this ominous terrible feeling. A weight that lay so heavy on your heart it made it difficult for you to breathe… and his eyes Kakashi, his eyes… please you have to stop him before it is too late." Shizune now pleaded as more tears spilled from her eyes that now held so much worry and concern.

"Okay, take it easy Shizu-chan. I am going," Kakashi said and hugged her. "Take good care of the wounded here. I'll promise I'll bring Naruto back. It's eh… it's a promise of a lifetime." Kakashi smiled and when he saw Shizune have a small smile on her face as well. He two finger saluted her and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Be careful," Shizune whispered after the silver haired Jonin and she spoke a silent prayer and pleaded with Kami to protect everyone that was dear to her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well if it isn't Naruto," Sasuke said amusingly as Naruto fell from the sky and crashed into the battlefield that used to be the Hokage tower.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed in anger as he climbed out of the small impact crater he had created from the force of his landing. "WHY?"

"Why what dope? Why did I join Akatsuki?"

"YES! And no!" Naruto screamed but his voice instantly turned regretful and sad, "Why are you attacking us? Why are you attacking your home?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and put his food on the shoulder of the slumped over Anbu he had skewered with his Kusanagi just moments ago. Sasuke's eyes flared alive and his Sharingan spun wildly in anger, "Because this village, our home, it has become corrupted. THEY killed my family and my clan; they forced Itachi to choose between his duty to his family and his duty to this village. Just like the village council, Itachi betrayed the Uchiha and for that reason I hunted him down, and that's why I will annihilate everyone. I will burn this village down to its foundations and erase its existence from the books of history."

"You're insane Sasuke," Naruto muttered and looked at his feet dejectedly. Crazed laughter escaped Sasuke and Naruto slowly tore his vision away from the ground and with sad eyes, he studied the battlefield. Naruto sighed heavily and settled his eyes upon Sasuke, "I am sorry Sasuke but I can no longer keep my promise."

Sasuke's tilted his head to the side and frowned, "What the fuck are you blabbering about dope?"

Naruto exhaled loudly and the sadness in it was audible to every combatant surrounding the two. Naruto's eyes turned stone cold and in a blink of an eye, Naruto held a kunai in his hand and pointed it at Sasuke, "My promise to return you to Konoha, I will break this promise. You are no longer my friend, you are no longer my teammate, you are no longer my… my brother." Naruto swallowed and fought for control over his emotions. "You are no longer the Uchiha Sasuke that was heralded as this generation's genius. You are no longer worthy to call yourself an Uchiha. You and everything that made you, died the moment you followed Orochimaru. You are nothing more than a sad excuse for a ninja. You've become a monster and it is my duty to defeat you."

"How dare you revoke my rights to my name? Who the hell are you Naruto? You're calling me a monster when you yourself are the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune? Don't make me laugh dope. You don't stand a chance against the might of an Uchiha," Sasuke spat and started summoning his chakra before activating his curse seal. "You should take a good look into the mirror dope. You are as much a monster as I am."

"I know," Naruto replied while looking at his clawed hand holding the kunai. His eyes snapped up at the sound of Sasuke's Chidori coming alive and he looked at his former brother in arms.

"Naruto don't listen to him," an injured Tsunade called over to him as she was recovering from the stalemate that existed since Naruto's arrival on the battlefield at the Hokage tower. "You are not a monster Naruto. You're a precious person to this village, to your friends, to me, and... and especially to Sakura. We all love you the way you are Naruto. You're not a monster, you're not the Kyuubi!"

Naruto's head turned towards Tsunade and he smiled weakly, "Thanks Baa-chan but I know what and who I am."

"Ha!" Sasuke scoffed and sneered in his level two cursed form and he readied himself for a charge. "You are just a dope with no name and no family. These incompetent fools that call themselves villagers and shinobi should have killed you when you were just a baby. Hell, they had plenty of opportunities. You're just the offspring of a drunken passerby and a whore."

"No," Naruto said in an almost whisper. "Once again you are wrong Sasuke. Once again you let your hatred and jealousy cloud your judgment. Out of everyone, I expected you to figure this out first, for you to realize the truth about me."

"You're nothing more than a bastard child that was abandoned at birth," Sasuke mocked. "You were a mistake and as a mistake you will die because I will kill you Naruto."

"You really think the Uchiha stand above all else?" Naruto asked and could only chuckle in sadness, "I can't even tell you how wrong you are. The Uchiha clan is dead Sasuke, you and Madara are the last two."

"Enough!" Sasuke yelled. "I'll prove to you that I am the greatest Uchiha to have ever lived by killing you and the Kyuubi that resides within you. A task even the famed Yondaime Hokage couldn't do."

Naruto chuckled darkly, "You know Sasuke that was probably the most you have ever said to me in one day and I thank you, but you are wrong. The Kyuubi could have been killed by the Yondaime but he chose not to. He knew that the power of the Nine-Tailed would be needed eventually and he entrusted that power and the responsibility to only one person, me."

"Ha! That is a good one Naruto. You are not only an idiot, you delusions increased even more. First thinking you could best me, become Hokage, and now you think you are special because the Yondaime Hokage picked out you out of a bunch of newly born orphans?"

"No he didn't pick a newborn baby, or an orphan. For that task he couldn't ask…"

"Naruto stop," Tsunade yelled in fear and struggled to get to her feet. "You can't tell, think of the percussions it would have…"

"Shut up Senju," Sasuke sneered and shunshined in front of Tsunade to strike her down. Yet before his Chidori could connect, Naruto appeared next to him and held Sasuke's arm inches away from Tsunade's chest.

"Your fight is with me Sasuke," Naruto growled and tightened his hold on Sasuke's arm. Naruto cocked back his free arm and swung with all his might at Sasuke and connected with his stomach and launched the Uchiha several feet back.

"So you knew all along?" Naruto asked without sparing Tsunade a glance. "Figures you and Ero-sennin knew."

"H-how did you find out?" Tsunade asked in worry and regret. "Listen I am sorry Naruto…"

"The Kyuubi told me, well not really the demon but rather my father himself."

Tsunade blinked in confusion, "Wait what?"

"I'll explain when it's all over Hokage-sama," Naruto replied coldly and started walking towards Sasuke, who was getting back up on his feet.

Naruto started summoning his chakra into his right palm and as the power increased, a shrill humming noise erupted from the blue sphere as it turned a raging silver-white. The air around the sphere vibrated and pulsated as if it had a heartbeat of its own and as it grew in power; four blades of wind formed around it and took the form of a shurikan.

"Naruto don't," Tsunade yelled after the blond as she realized what he had just created. "That jutsu will only injure you."

Naruto smirked and stopped feet away from Sasuke. "This Sasuke is my strongest ninjutsu."

Sasuke laughed manically, "You have to be shitting me. It's only a different Rasengan, how is that any different than before?"

"Glad you asked Sasuke," Naruto growled in eagerness and instantly vanished.

"What the hell," Sasuke spat and his Sharingan searched the surroundings only to see Naruto appear next to Juugo. "Juugo! Careful!" Sasuke yelled but realized his eyes had betrayed him as he watched Naruto thrust his right arm forward into Juugo's side.

The Akatsuki was given no chance as Naruto's Fuuton: Rasenshurikan slammed into Juugo's side and sliced the man apart on the cellular level. Juugo felt the force and power of the attack burn away on his skin and crush his bones. Juugo felt the parasitic bacteria that were the source of his curse form to try and fight off the violent chakra but the man realized that his time had come when the connections to his chakra nervous systems were severed one by one. His bloodthirsty drive to kill and wreak destruction left him as the curse form receded. His body returned to that of a normal human and as Juugo fell to the Rasenshurikan, his eyes never left those of Naruto and offered the Jinchuuriki a silent thank you for releasing him of his personal nightmare.

As Juugo's body hit the dirt, Naruto turned around to face Sasuke again and summoned another Rasenshurikan. "Let's finish this Sasuke."

"Gladly," Sasuke roared and poured all of his chakra into a single Chidori. Yet as Sasuke readied himself to charge at Naruto, Karin appeared next to him.

"Sasuke-kun Suigetsu is dead as well. He killed him with the same attack that did Juugo in. We have to retreat."

"Shut up slut," Sasuke snapped and backhanded Karin. "Go make yourself useful and do something. If Suigetsu failed at killing Sakura, it's your duty to me to finish the job. Leave! Now!"

"But Sasuke-kun…"

"She is right Sasuke," Kakashi said and appeared between the Uchiha and Naruto with his single Sharingan ablaze. "If you stay, we'll capture or kill you."

And as Kakashi spoke those words, more Konoha ninja appeared and surrounded the Uchiha. Amongst those arriving on the battlefield were Shikamaru, Kiba, Rock Lee, Neji, Shino, and TenTen.

Sasuke studied everyone around him and his eyes settled on Naruto and Sasuke smirked. "I will return dope and when I do, Konoha will fall. But for now, I'll leave knowing that you have lost your home." Sasuke performed several hand seals and he and Karin vanished.

Silent befell Konoha as the dust settled and Kakashi slowly turned around to look at Naruto and he sighed. He walked over to the blond shinobi, "Naruto control your emotions. You're drawing on the Kyuubi's chakra way too much."

Naruto's eyes snapped from the spot where Sasuke had stood moments ago to Kakashi. He nodded and released his Rasenshurikan and closed his eyes to concentrate and bring his emotions under control. When he opened them again, his eyes slowly returned to the crystal blue. Naruto then looked at the ninja around them and his mood instantly dropped several degrees as he spied upon several frightened looks. Even from his classmates, Naruto received reserved looks. Only Shikamaru had the usual bored look on his face as usual.

Sighing Naruto turned and looked towards Tsunade, who was watching everyone in shocked sorrow at their reactions. Her honey brown eyes met his and her heart almost shattered as she watched the already rare light dim further in Naruto's blue oceans. "Naruto wait…" She called in vain as she watched the knucklehead shunshin away.

* * *

**And how did you all like this update?**


	29. Yomiko's baby

**Gone:**

"Hokage-sama!" A concerned Anbu appeared next to the injured blonde.

Tsunade slowly stood as her aching joints grinded against each other. She shoved the Anbu's helping hand away and immediately begun to bark orders, "I am fine. Put the village on the highest alert." Tsunade didn't wait for the Anbu's response and instead studied the destruction surrounding her.

"Kakashi!" She yelled for the silver haired Jonin.

"Hai Hokage-sama?"

"Find Naruto," Tsunade said and looked with concerned eyes at the Sharingan user. "The way his friends and villagers reacted, I fear, I fear Naruto will try and do something incredibly stupid."

"On my way Hokage-sama," Kakashi said and left via Leaf shunshin.

"Hokage-sama?" Another Anbu appeared and knelt in front of her with his head looking at the ground.

"What is it Peacock?"

"The hospital was attacked as well and the entire west wing has been destroyed," the Anbu responded.

"The west wing?" Tsunade repeated in shock. "But that's where the critical patients lie. Oh no, Sakura is there and Shizune was watching over her. Quickly, send every able body to the hospital to help with the clean up and rescue the injured. And send Anbu as well to make sure the attacker isn't still lurking around."

"Hokage-sama we have reports that Uzumaki appeared at the hospital and slew the attacker, protecting Shizune-san and Haruno-san in the process." Peacock reported.

"_Thank god that they are safe,"_ Tsunade thought and breathed a sigh of relief. "Understood, begin rescue of the wounded then."

"Understood Hokage-sama," Peacock muttered and vanished as quickly as he had appeared.

"Hokage-sama," Gaara called out to her as he stood by the fallen form of Juugo.

"What?" Tsunade snapped in anger only to realize that the Kazekage had called for her attention. She sighed and quickly walked towards the red haired Suna leader. "Sorry that I snapped but I am boiling with rage at how easily Sasuke infiltrated Konoha."

"There is no need to apologize," Gaara muttered and carefully prodded the dead Juugo with his foot. "This guy, he was completely different than all of the other criminals that Orochimaru tested his curse seal on. Do you believe that this man is the next evolution in the seal?"

"It's possible," Tsunade muttered as she knelt beside Juugo and studied the corpse. "I won't know until I get time to dissect him but I fear with Naruto's attack, we won't be able to find a lot of answers. His Rasenshurikan is simply too destructive. For all we know, this man could have been the origin behind Orochimaru's curse seals."

"Interesting thought," Gaara nodded as he watched the blonde Hokage ran a quick sensory jutsu over the dead body. "I take it he is dead for good? No funny or unexpected surprises?"

"Yes," Tsunade breathed another sigh of relief. "His chakra network is entirely destroyed. He was literally cut apart all the way down to the cellular level. I need to see Naruto, I fear for his arm."

"Why?" Gaara asked and turned to look up towards the Hokage monument where he sensed his friend had appeared. "I've never seen him use that technique before, it is quite powerful if it can do that kind of damage to a body, tell me Hokage-sama, this Rasenshurikan, it is a combination of chakra and nature manipulation is it not?"

"Yes," Tsunade replied and stood from her kneeling position over the deceased Juugo. "He is the first shinobi that we know off that has succeeded in combining those skills and combine them into a single attack. However, this power pays a terrible price. The jutsu also damages the user, not as lethal but…"

"I understand," Gaara interrupted and vanished in a swirl of sand.

"Jinchuuriki," Tsunade muttered while shaking her head. She looked up and saw the majority of villagers and shinobi still standing around the battlefield rather lost. Feeling her anger rise again to new heights as she remembered the villagers shocked and terrified expressions when they saw Naruto partially unleash the Kyuubi's powers, Tsunade saw white, "What the hell are you gawking at. Either help the injured and start cleaning up or get the hell out of here. Anyone caught staring will spend a night in prison. And may I remind everyone," Tsunade barked as her voice turned several degrees colder. "The Sandaime's law is still in effect. Anyone caught breaking that rule will be executed immediately. Now scram!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So this is how the village perceives Naruto," one of Naruto's four comrades muttered as all four stood on top of the Yondaime's head and watched the Godaime Hokage issue one order after another.

"Yes, it is quite sad to watch," the oldest voice muttered. "Instead of being seen as a hero, Naruto is still looked down upon as if he is the Kyuubi incarnate."

"Perhaps we should let Madara do as he wishes," one of the other two spoke up. "Perhaps his plan to unite all Bijuu and use their combined power to quell all villages and force them to work together in peace is not such a bad idea."

"You're all mistaken," Naruto muttered as he appeared behind the four. "Madara won't stop with the destruction of Konoha. His hunger is too great and will only be satisfied once the earth is charred black and devoid of all existing life forms."

"So it seems," the fourth one spoke and stroked his chin in thought. "Perhaps you should reveal your heritage to the villagers Naruto."

"They wouldn't believe me," Naruto responded as he stepped up and stood at the edge of the rock face and peered below. "You four should leave. Kakashi-sensei will appear any second now. The time to reveal you to Konoha has not yet come."

"Do you plan to raise this village to the ground yourself?" The oldest one asked. "You know we can't stop you if you decide to do so, nor would we despise you for doing it."

"Just leave," Naruto sighed and sat down. And just as his four companions vanished, Kakashi appeared moments later next to Naruto and sat down as well. "Hello Kakashi-sensei."

"Hi Naruto," Kakashi murmured. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yes it has," Naruto responded without looking at his former sensei.

They both sat silently on top of the mountain and watched the night slowly descend upon the village. "Thank you for protecting Shizune," Kakashi said and broke the silence that had hung between the two like a thick blanket of fog.

"No need to thank me Kakashi. I simply did what I was trained to do."

Kakashi nodded in understanding, "Still you protected her with your life."

"I didn't just do it for you," Naruto muttered and looked at his damaged hand that he had used the two Rasenshurikan with.

"I know," Kakashi simply replied. "I think you already know this but Sakura is missing you. She loves you and I know deep down in your heart, you still love her as well. Why are you making this so complicated and difficult?"

"My seal broke," Naruto suddenly said ignoring Kakashi completely.

Kakashi instantly became alert. "What do you mean?"

Naruto chuckled sarcastically, "The Kyuubi is free to do whatever he wishes, yet at the same time, the demon is unable to do so."

"I-I don't understand. What do you mean by the Kyuubi being free to do as he wishes, yet can't?"

"My anger, my own rage destroyed the seal that kept the Kyuubi's cage sealed shut within me," Naruto tried to explain and chuckled darkly. "And do you know what's so funny…"

"Enlighten me," Kakashi frowned slightly.

"I overpowered the demon. The mighty Kyuubi no Yoko is scared of me, scared of my chakra weighing him down, holding him in place. He wants to escape but he can't because he is terrified of what would happen to him if he tried."

"Naruto I don't understand. What happened to you? What happened to the go happy innocent boy that you once were?"

Naruto snorted, "I could say my innocence was ripped out of my heart by Sakura that night but that wouldn't be honest. I think I lost my innocence a long time ago, probably gradually over the years. The incident between Sakura and me, well that was just one more dent into my already beaten up unwavering trust in people."

"I see," Kakashi said quietly as his eyes looked out over the village below them. "Do you hate her for what she did to you? Sakura I mean, do you hate her for offering herself to you consciously when subconsciously she wasn't entirely prepared for it yet?"

Naruto briefly looked at his sensei with sad eyes before falling back onto his back and staring up into the sky. "I don't think I ever hated her. I was angry, disappointed yes but I don't think hated her. Perhaps those feelings were directed more towards me than her. In a sick twisted way I guess I can even understand from where she was coming from."

"I'd be lying if I'd say that your answer didn't surprise me," Kakashi responded while sporting an even deeper furrow on his forehead. "Naruto whether you can forgive Sakura or not, it will always come down to the simple fact of asking yourself… Deep in your heart, do you still love her, even with her missteps and temper?"

"She wouldn't be Sakura if she didn't have a temper Kakashi-san," Naruto laughed and closed his eyes.

"True but you didn't answer my question Naruto. For a second, ignore what your mind is telling you to feel, what does your heart tell you about Sakura?"

"My heart and I, we don't really talk to each other anymore," Naruto replied calmly. "What do you think Gaara? What should my heart be telling me?"

Gaara stepped closer, "I apologize. I didn't mean to intrude but I wish to speak to you Naruto." Gaara paused and looked at Kakashi before continuing, "Alone if possible."

"I guess that is my cue to leave," Kakashi said cheerfully and stood. "Naruto listen to your heart again, it will help you."

"I'll think about it," Naruto muttered and opened his eyes again to look at Kakashi. "Tell your wives that I said hello."

"You know they want to see you. Anko is already ticked off at you for not having your head on straight. The longer you wait, the more painful Anko's lecture will be." Kakashi paused briefly wondering if he should officially invite Naruto over for dinner but decided to give the Blond some space. "I hope you know that my home is always open for you. Stop by anytime and meet the kids. Oh and before I forget, please don't do anything stupid."

"Sure," Naruto drawled. "Later Kakashi-san," Naruto said and the Jonin nodded knowing he had overstayed his welcome and left.

"Show me your arm," Gaara suddenly raised his voice in anger that made Naruto sit up and turn his head to look at his friend and Kazekage.

"Don't bother Gaara," Naruto responded. "My arm has become useless. That last Rasenshurikan cut my chakra lines going into the arm. Barely enough of the Kyuubi's energy is entering my arm to heal the tissue damage. But even the demon can't repair my chakra pathways. They aren't physical like cells are."

"Is that so," Gaara said angrily. "Then how is the Nine-Tail healing your arm if your chakra pathway is gone?"

"He sends his chakra into my arm via the bloodstream. His chakra is basically piggy backing on the red and white blood cells and the chakra jumps ships to heal anything broken or torn."

"Your Hokage won't be pleased about this development, nor am I. How do you plan on fighting Akatsuki? How do you plan on becoming Hokage?" Gaara asked in anger.

"I'll manage somehow; I still have my left arm. I can use three Rasenshurikan with that one before that arm becomes useless as well."

"And what do you plan to do when your left arm is unable to use chakra as well? How will you fight then?"

Naruto chuckled, "Heh that's an easy question. I'll unleash the Kyuubi. I don't need intact chakra pathways for that. I can stomp anyone I want by using the Kyuubi. Isn't that what we are Gaara? Weapons, human sacrifices? We were created for this, we were born to bear the burden of containing a demon within us and we were destined to control it. Faith has decreed it that we will burn this world with our powers, it is only a matter of time when the torch of the Jinchuuriki is passed for the last time to another generation."

"You sound like that idiotic Hyuuga from the Chunin exams all those years ago," Gaara grumbled. "Do you even listen to yourself? Are you planning to give up and surrender yourself to Akatsuki? Or will you first burn down your village, your own home before surrendering to them?"

"I have thought about it," Naruto admitted and didn't look the least bit embarrassed or ashamed. "In fact, I am still thinking about burning Konoha down to its foundations. This village is sick to its core. It either needs a rude awakening or a thorough cleansing. I simply haven't decided yet which I should favor of the two."

"If you've come to hate Konoha this much, why have you returned?"

"I still have bonds here Gaara. Bonds I don't want to cut, however, the majority of them I had left have been cut today."

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked in confusion. "Which bonds have been cut today?"

"You were there Gaara, you saw how the villagers and my so called friends looked at me," Naruto spat in anger. "The villagers I don't even care about but my friends, they… I thought they'd be different."

Gaara scoffed. "You're an idiot Naruto. You've been gone for more than two years. Your friends hadn't even had a chance to say hello to you and you expect them to not be shocked and surprised when they suddenly realize that you are so much more than they ever could be?"

Naruto wanted to object but Gaara continued without letting the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki speak. "Tell me, have you lost your nindo? Who do you fight for Naruto?"

"I don't know anymore," Naruto yelled and abruptly stood. "And why do you even care Gaara? This isn't your village, they aren't your friends, hell you'd probably kill them if it weren't for the fact that Suna owes Konoha big time for not demanding reparations from your failed invasion."

"Then you have already lost." Gaara said coldly and turned to walk away. "You'll end up dead if you continue to rely only on yourself. You'll lose against Akatsuki and Konoha and your friends will burn at the Uchiha's hands."

"How the fuck would you know Gaara?" Naruto growled and his eyes flashed Kyuubi red.

"Because I do," Gaara said quietly and looked over his shoulder to only shake his head in the process. "I was like you once. Remember? I thought fighting by myself, killing everyone would bring me victory but I was wrong. You showed me Naruto, with your actions you proved to me that by relying on others, one can achieve victories that one alone could never and this goes double for fighting Akatsuki."

"Tsk, whatever," Naruto muttered and turned his back towards Gaara.

"You know, I had forgotten your lesson once." Gaara suddenly spoke up in a dejected and tired voice and since his back was turned towards Naruto as well, he missed the Blond's head snapping around in shock. "When Akatsuki attacked Suna to capture me, I knew because I was a Jinchuuriki, I knew that I could defeat them. I ordered everyone to stay back and let me handle Deidara, I put too much trust into my own skills and my stubbornness hindered me from remembering the painful lesson I received at your hands during the Chuunin exams. I had forgotten the importance of having comrades fighting alongside one in a battle that involved life and death. I was dead Naruto, if it hadn't been for Chiyo's sacrifice, I would have stayed dead. I died because I thought that I didn't need help. Don't make the same mistake." And with those words Gaara vanished in a sand shunshin.

Naruto looked at the spot Gaara had just occupied for several minutes in silence. Eventually he shook his head and muttered before vanishing in his own Leaf shunshin, "Fuck it… fuck it all."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune's voice called softly. "Sakura is finally waking up."

Sakura registered faint but hurrying footsteps and as her eyes fluttered open, she saw two black blurs standing over her. The two figures slowly took shape of Shizune and Tsunade and both women were smiling warmly. "S-shishou," Sakura's rasped and coughed as her throat was parched.

"Here drink some," Tsunade said and held a small mug with a straw in front of Sakura's mouth. "Good," Tsunade said caringly as Sakura slowly sucked on the straw. "How are you feeling Sakura? You gave us quite a scare with that stunt you pulled by visiting Naruto in the prison."

Sakura coughed again from drinking too quickly and her head fell back into her pillow. Her green eyes closed again and in a very weak voice, she answered. "W-what happened? I-I remember seeing Naruto, hugging him but," her eyes behind her closed eye lids moved rapidly back and forth, a sign of her desperately trying to remember everything. Her eyes opened and she looked confused at her mentor, "What happened after that? Where is Naruto?"

Tsunade looked suddenly pained at Sakura's question and even though she felt exhausted, Sakura thought that Tsunade had incredibly aged since she had last seen her Master. "What happened Shishou, where is Naruto?"

"S-Sakura, Naruto is, well we don't know where he is," Tsunade finally stammered and looked dejected. The busty blonde sat down on the corner of Sakura's bed and gently took one of Sakura's hands in between her own. "We know that Naruto is still around but none of us have spoken or seen him. A lot has happened while you were asleep."

"How long was I asleep?" Sakura immediately asked. "And what happened?"

"Sasuke attacked, along with his team, he attacked Konoha and Naruto fought him. Naruto killed two of Sasuke's men but he lost control off the Kyuubi for a second and the villagers and your friends saw him," Tsunade replied and couldn't look into Sakura's eyes. "All of them held a fearful expression at the time and Naruto, he left right afterwards without a word. Kakashi spoke to him briefly but that was the last we have seen or heard from him."

"How long was I asleep?"

"More than three weeks."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and she tried to push herself upright but immediately collapsed under her own weight since her weak arms couldn't support her. Tsunade looked apologetic, "Sakura you're too weak. Regain your strength and tomorrow you may leave. I am sorry but we had to sedate you to ensure that your stitches would have time to heal properly. You almost died the last time you sneaked out of the hospital to speak to Naruto. I couldn't, didn't want to risk losing you."

Sakura was angry at Tsunade for keeping her sedated that long. Felt angry at Naruto for being a stubborn bastard but more importantly Sakura was angry at herself for being too weak and stupid. The door to Sakura's room suddenly opened and every head turned towards it and Sakura secretly hoped Naruto would enter but what she saw confused her and made her furious.

"H-Hokage-sama," Yomiko frantically yelled. "My water broke, the baby, the baby is coming. Naruto's baby is finally coming."

"Shizune," Tsunade barked and directed her long time aid to take care of the raven haired girl. "Go take Yomiko out of here. I'll be with you shortly."

"Hai Tsunade-sama," Shizune quickly replied and rushed towards Yomiko and directed her back out of the room.

Tsunade turned to look at Sakura and found the pinkette staring at her mentor in rage and confusion. Sakura's lips slowly parted and hissed, "What is that tramp doing here?"

A bit caught off guard by Sakura's hate towards the raven haired young woman, Tsunade was quite worried. "You know her Sakura? How did you meet and where?"

"Of course I know that bitch," Sakura growled and tried to get out of the bed. "I am going to kill her for showing her face again. T-that bitch tried to seduce Naruto-kun and attacked me when I was looking for him."

"Sakura calm down," Tsunade told her student and pushed her back into the mattress. "I told you to rest. You may leave tomorrow and I am ordering you to stay away from Yomiko. I don't quite understand what is going on right now between you, her, and Naruto but Yomiko showed up in Konoha already eight months pregnant and she claims the baby belongs to Naruto."

"Never," Sakura hissed. "Naruto would never, could ever…"

"Well it doesn't matter anymore," Tsunade said and stood. "She is going to deliver today and we'll finally get some answers to the father's identity of the baby. Remember to rest and I mean it Sakura. I have Anbu guards watching your room. In the meantime, there are friends waiting for you outside, eager to see you. I am sure Shizune ordered one of the Anbu to inform everyone that you have finally awoken. Now behave." And with those words, Tsunade quickly left the hospital room Sakura was confined in and the pinkette fought with her tears as they threatened to spill out.

'_Naruto how could you, how could you sleep with that harlot?'_

"Finally Forehead, I was worried you'd never wake up," Ino yelled loudly as she flung the door open and waltzed into the room dragging Choji and Shikamaru alongside with her. Temari was right on her heals and was glaring daggers at the fellow blonde kunoichi.

"Ino let go," Shikamaru said and was suddenly released from Ino's hold as the blonde rushed towards Sakura's bed and hugged the pinkette in a tight embrace. "Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed and pushed himself up from the ground only to meet a semi-enraged Temari standing in front of him. "Very troublesome…"

Temari crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked abruptly away from Shikamaru before walking around the dark haired Nara heir and joined Ino by Sakura's bedside. "What the hell did I do?" Shikamaru asked thinking out loud.

"It appears your bitch is jealous of the other bitch," Kiba grinned as he rode into the room on top of Akamaru.

Shikamaru groaned and rolled his head on top of his shoulders to get rid of the tight knots that had formed in his neck muscles. "Way too troublesome, I didn't do anything. Ino just grabbed me pulling me and Choji after her, telling us that Sakura was awake."

"Women," Kiba said joyfully. "You love them, you like them, you hate them but you can't live without them. Yup," Kiba nodded as if he had to agree with himself and grinned at Shikamaru. "Women are troublesome but they sure are fun too."

"Ah whatever," Shikamaru muttered and stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked over to the three girls and Choji, who was leaning against the wall by the window and eating chips as he listened to Ino explain all that Sakura had missed.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee's enigmatic voice echoed down the hallway and every head turned towards the door. Moments later the door came crashing into the room, torn off its hinges as Rock Lee smashed into the room. Lee immediately rushed towards Sakura's side and took hold of one of her hands into his own and knelt. Tears brimming at the corner of his eyes, he yelled "Sakura-chan I am sorry that I wasn't there to protect you from Sasuke's thug. I am sorry that I didn't bring you to Naruto-kun when he was thrown into prison. Please forgive my lack of youthfulness. As punishment I will run five hundred laps around Konoha on my index fingers."

Everyone in the room took a hesitant step back from Lee and Sakura face faulted, "Lee I forgive you. You don't have to run five hundred laps. Why don't you stay here with us?"

"Yosh! Sakura-chan forgave me. My fire of youth is burning strong within me today," he yelled so loud that everyone had to put their hands over their ears to muffle Lee's strong voice. "For forgiving me, I will do one thousand sit and pushups."

"Lee…" Sakura tried to interrupt the enigmatic Lee.

"Baka!" Tenten's voice barked into the room and Lee was suddenly hit in the head by a large summoning scroll. "Don't go yelling around in the hospital and stop destroying hospital doors. I swear you're as bad as Gai-sensei."

"Yes Tenten-chan you are absolutely right," Lee quickly said and bowed to everyone. "I apologize for my yelling and door bashing down. I shall walk two hundred laps around Konoha while performing squats."

The collective group in the room groaned and several along with Tenten just shook their head while pinching the bridge of their noses.

Hours passed and evening was slowly announcing itself as the blue sky outside Sakura's window turned slowly black and everyone that had visited Sakura was still in the room quietly talking to one another. Sakura watched Akamaru lie in the corner of the room yawning and she wished she had some alone time to rest herself. She felt exhausted and weak and even though she had spent the last three weeks in a drug induced coma, she just wanted to sleep some more.

Ino watched her friend out the corner of her eyes as she poked at Shikamaru's lazy attitude with Temari at her side and a soft knowing smile raised the corners of Ino's lips. She nodded towards Sakura for Temari to notice and the Suna kunoichi nodded in understanding before walking over to Shikamaru and shaking him awake as he slept on a chair, "Time to go Shika-kun."

Shikamaru awoke and looked at Temari in question and nodded when he saw the darkening sky outside the window. He slowly rose and walked towards Sakura, "Hey Sakura."

Sakura smiled weakly, "Hi Shikamaru."

"Get back on your feet soon," Shikamaru said and looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, until the next time."

Sakura smiled and nodded at his brief words, "Thanks."

Shikamaru nodded and turned to walk away but froze as sudden killing intent flooded the room. Everyone looked at each other in question when they suddenly heard quick footsteps and a baby's wail approaching. And as the noise of the frantic footsteps and the baby's cries turned louder, the killing intent they all felt increased dramatically to an almost suffocating pressure. Every pair of eyes turned towards the whole in the wall that used to have been the door to Sakura's hospital room and waited anxiously.

"WHERE IS HE?" Tsunade's voice was heard yelling in anger as the footsteps drew nearer. "Where is that no good for nothing bastard that calls himself a shinobi? How can he just leave that young woman, he ought to know better. If I get my hands on him…"

Everyone's head suddenly snapped towards Sakura as they all seemed to have made the connection between Tsunade's outburst, the cries of the baby, and Yomiko. "You don't think," Ino voiced quietly. "That she means Naruto is…"

"Ino shut up," Shikamaru growled as he watched Sakura carefully.

"WHERE IS HE AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE DOOR?" Tsunade barked as she stood inside the door frame with a small bundle holding in her arms. Her killing intent washed over everyone and forced them all to back away in fear.

"Gomen Hokage-sama," Kiba stuttered. "Who are you looking for?"

"YOU!" Tsunade growled and stepped inside the room with the baby still crying.

"M-me?" Kiba stuttered fearfully and took another step backwards only to bump into the wall.

"Where is he?" Tsunade growled with her attention focused solely on Kiba.

Every male in the room suddenly had the glorious idea of using the Hokage's distraction and vanish from the room but even as Choji carefully opened the window, the Hokage's killing intent intensified halting Choji's, Shikamaru's, Neji's, and Lee's attempt of escape.

"Nobody leaves the room until I say so," Tsunade growled as her eyes burned with rage.

"Shishou," Sakura spoke up weakly. "W-who are you looking for? Is… is that Naruto's…"

Tsunade finally blinked and woke from her raged haze. The Hokage looked from Sakura to the bundle in her own arms and back to Sakura. A soft smile made itself known on the Hokage's face and the killing intent vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Several sighs announced the relief of every male inside the room that the crisis was averted but apparently only the females in the room knew what was about to happen as they all watched Sakura's reaction.

"S-shishou it is okay, I can handle it," Sakura sniffled as she took her mentor's silence as an answer and she wiped away an escaped tear with the back of her hand.

Tsunade looked a little taken aback and confused at her apprentice's sudden reaction and stepped closer. The baby suddenly let lose an ear piercing wail as Tsunade approached Sakura and everyone looked in shock from the baby towards Sakura. Hesitantly, Tsunade took several steps back and the baby's cries lessened.

"I… Sakura…" Tsunade said.

"I… I am fine," Sakura responded weakly. "Please, I… I'd like to be alone for a while."

"Sakura…" Ino spoke to the pinkette. "Are you sure you want to be alone? I can stay for a little longer if you want."

Sakura shook her head as she fought to keep from crying. "I am fine. I just want to be alone for a while."

"Okay," Ino said and hugged her friend briefly. "I am here for you if you need someone to listen."

"Thanks," Sakura muttered and offered everyone a fake weak smile.

"Sakura," Tsunade spoke up and handed the baby to Tenten, who had stepped up wanting to take a peek at the bundle in the Hokage's arms.

"No shishou," Sakura shook her head slowly. "Not right now."

"What the hell," Tenten suddenly screamed in panic and terror as her eyes were locked at the baby resting in her arms.

The attention of the room was immediately on her and Tsunade's throat clicked in annoyance. "Tenten what's wrong," Lee asked his teammate in worry.

Tenten looked up from the baby at Lee and her eyes widened in surprise. "No fucking way," Tenten cursed as her eyes darted back and forth between Lee and the baby. "It can't be."

"What is it?" Ino immediately picked up the innuendo and rushed to Tenten's side. "Holy shit," Ino cried out loud that made the baby wail again.

"Will someone tell us what the fuck is going on?" Kiba yelled up in frustration as Temari uttered another cruse in surprise after having taken a look at the baby.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he peaked over his girlfriend's shoulder at the baby.

"W-what is it?" Lee whined and stomped over towards the girls and the baby. "Stop staring at me as if I've grown a second head."

"You!" Tsunade growled and appeared in front of Lee blocking his view at the baby. "You have some explaining to do."

Lee inched back several steps and looked terrified. "What did I do? Explain what?"

"Tenten if you would please," Tsunade demanded of the kunoichi to hand over the baby. Tsunade quickly took the baby into her arms and turned it so it would face Lee. She moved away the parts of the blanket the baby was wrapped in and revealed the head and face for everyone to see. What everyone saw surprised them as the baby bore a pair of black bushy eyebrows just like Rock Lee.

"Oh wow it looks just like I do," Lee shouted clearly not understanding. "Is that Naruto-kun's and Yomiko-chan's baby? I knew my eternal rival would produce such youthful eye brows."

"What?" Lee asked incredulously as every occupant looked at him in stunned silence.

"Lee, take a close look." Tenten growled and pointed at the baby's face. "Think again. Think really hard about what you just said."

Lee blinked in confusion as he looked from Tenten to the baby. "I… I don't get it. Is that not Yomiko-chan's and Naruto-kun's baby?"

"Oh it's Yomiko's baby alright," Tsunade said "But not Naruto's."

"Eh? Not Naruto's? But who is the father of Yomiko-chan's baby?" Lee asked in astonishment and frowned in thought. His face suddenly brightened and he snapped with his fingers, "I get it. The father of the baby is someone in this room?"

Everyone in the room nodded and Lee grinned. "I know," Lee said filled with pride. "I bet Kiba is the father."

Everyone's face faulted and Kiba growled, "Moron don't you pull me into this shit. This is entirely your problem buddy."

"Eh, mine?" Lee asked and looked oblivious.

Tsunade finally sighed and gave up, too tired to wait for Lee to finally grasp the implication and walked towards the young Leaf shinobi and pressed the baby into his arms. "Congratulations Lee-san, you're a daddy."

Everyone waited for a reaction from Lee but what they witnessed, none of them had expected. Lee had a neutral expression in his face as the baby lay in his arms and the green clad shinobi looked at the Hokage and returned the baby to the woman's strong hands. Everyone was puzzled until Lee suddenly muttered and walked out of the room with his head hung low in shame, "Gai-sensei I have failed you!"

"So…" Ino spoke up after a minute of silence as they watched Lee disappear down the hallway of the hospital. "Lee is the father of Yomiko's child?"

"It appears," Tsunade answered in a tired voice. "He certainly has some explaining to do. But that can wait until tomorrow."

Tsunade, with baby in her arms, and the others walked out of Sakura's hospital room leaving the pinkette alone. Apparently all had forgotten about her and even the pinkette was still caught up in the revelation of Lee being the father of Yomiko's child that she missed them all leave.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was dead at night and Sakura was sleeping peacefully in her hospital room. The door had thankfully been replaced quickly and the pinkette had been left alone for the rest of the evening and night. None of her friends or close comrades had remembered to wish her a pleasant night before they all had filed out of her room, not even her parents had stopped by to check up on their only daughter and even though Sakura should have felt betrayed and hurt, the pink haired woman didn't. The only pain she felt was deep in her heart and two people were at fault for that. One of the people, Sakura knew was innocent, however, she had expected for Tsunade to stop by for a quick good night before the end of the Hokage's hospital shift, yet even the important Hokage had apparently forgotten about her own apprentice and that hurt Sakura immensely.

And so it happened that Sakura fell asleep with her thoughts circling around Naruto and since she was deep asleep, she didn't realize that her window was slowly pushed open and a lone figure slid into the room. The dark shape stood at the side of the bed and watched her sleep. Its crystal blue eyes studied the weak frame underneath the sheets with regret and yearning. The figure's hand moved up towards Sakura's face and carefully moved a few stray hairs out of the face. A sad sigh escaped the dark shape before it turned around to leave through the window it had entered.

One foot was already positioned on the window sill and the figure was about to leap out when Sakura's soft voice halted the person. "Naruto please stay, don't leave yet. You don't even have to talk to me but please stay for a few more minutes. I… I don't want to be alone right now."

Even though it was dark in the room, Sakura saw his shoulder drop a little as if he had mentally sighed. Yet to her surprise and delight, Naruto removed his foot from the window sill and slowly turned around to face her. He leaned against the ledge of the open window and defensively crossed his arms in front of him.

"Thank you," Sakura muttered weakly and pushed herself upright in the bed. She fluffed up her pillow against the wall and leaned against it. Her hands were folded on top of her lap and she vehemently stared down upon them. Neither of them spoke but Sakura repeatedly took glances at Naruto to make sure the Blond was still standing in her room.

As Sakura took another quick glance she saw that his eyes were still closed and his breathing was calm as ever. She silently sighed and was chewing her lips when Naruto broke the silence with a simple question, "Why?"

Sakura blinked in surprise and turned to look at him with wide green eyes and was startled at seeing Naruto's blue oceans stare at her. She felt like his eyes were penetrating her very soul and she felt like as if thousands of tiny spiders crawled up her skin. "Gomen," Sakura replied softly. "I-I don't know why I did that to you Naruto. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I didn't mean to put you through the pain of it all. I love you Naruto, I truly do. I know I haven't been the nicest of people to you but please forgive me. I don't even have an answer for why I screamed Sasuke's name. I was over him, should have been over him even sooner but I guess I wasn't as ready as I wanted to be."

"I wasn't talking about that," Naruto interrupted her and sighed. He pushed off from the window ledge and walked towards Sakura. He sat down next to her on the bed and looked into her jaded green orbs. "Why aren't you afraid of me like the others? Why don't you fear the Kyuubi? I know I hurt you all those years ago during our first mission with Sai and Yamato-sensei… How come that you love me? I-I don't understand, why don't you hate me?"

"Naruto I could never hate you." Sakura replied in a weepy voice. Her hands trembled lightly as she wanted to grab hold of his one hand that was resting on the mattress so close to her own but she fought that urge. She was afraid that her contact would push him further away from her. "I know you're not the Kyuubi. I know you're not a demon or a monster. I also know that you wouldn't intentionally hurt someone, let alone hurt me but… I guess I can't really claim to be like you in that regard, now can I Naruto?"

"Hm," Naruto hummed.

Sakura chuckled and her voice was laced with pain and tears. "Between the two of us I should be considered the demon, the monster that purposely inflicts pain upon others, especially upon you. Ironic ne? I am supposed to be the innocent one but in reality I am the worst kind of trash."

"I wouldn't put it like that," Naruto finally answered and was interrupted by an emotionless laugh courtesy of Sakura.

"Thanks Naruto but I came to realize a while ago how evil of a person I was to you. In fact, I shouldn't even ask or beg for your forgiveness but I know I have to, I have to try regardless. You mean too much for me to not ask," Sakura sobbed and choked on her last few words.

"Perhaps my never give up attitude simply rubbed off on you over the years," Naruto answered smugly and smirked at seeing Sakura's green eyes stare at him in surprise.

"Did… did you just make a joke?" Sakura asked him in shock and her right hand finally inched hesitantly towards Naruto's. She flinched at making contact with his hand, expecting him to pull back immediately and vanish without another word through the opened window but Naruto stayed.

Sakura was shocked and her surprise only increased when Naruto's fingers slipped underneath her hand while his thumb caressed the back of her hand. "D-does this mean, do… do you," Sakura cried and tried to wipe away the falling tears with her free hand. "That you forgive me?"

"I forgive you Haruno Sakura," Naruto replied in a brief warm smile before his eyes hardened and flashed red quickly before saying.

"But I can never forget."

"Oh Naruto," Sakura cried and threw herself into his arms and buried her face into his chest. "I could never ask you to forget. Thank you, thank you so much for forgiving me."

"It's okay Sakura-chan," Naruto said in a very dark but calming voice while pulling her closer into his arms. He pressed his face into her hair and sniffed before a low guttural growl rolled up from the pits of his stomach but Sakura missed it all.

His hands slowly moved away from rubbing her back and wandered underneath her hospital gown. His left hand moved to the front of her chest and enveloped her right breast, while his right hand came to rest abruptly on her naked butt and pushed her to sit in his lap. Sakura yelped in surprise at feeling her breast and butt suddenly being assaulted by Naruto's hands and she pushed a little away from him so she could look into his face.

"Naruto what are you doing?" She asked as she pushed herself as far away from Naruto's chest as she could or rather Naruto would let her and she gasped when a pair of blood red eyes stared down upon her, as if… as if judging her.

Sakura felt a primeval fear rose within her as her heart beat increased as adrenaline was released into her bloodstream upon spying those demonic eyes and she felt like time had stopped. She blinked in surprise as her body was suddenly thrown onto the mattress of her hospital bed and Sakura could swear that she missed a moment of time, as she realized she was lying naked in her bed with her hospital dress torn into pieces and lying scattered around her.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura whispered fearfully as she saw his naked body hover above her and with a strong jerk; her legs were pulled abruptly apart by him. "No, Naruto stop this please."

Naruto looked into Sakura's green eyes but all she could see was a dark shadow with the shape of a fox loom over her with a pair of blood red eyes judging her and Sakura was terrified. Naruto's lips then parted and all that Sakura could hear were words spoken in a dark and old voice, a voice that spoke of domination and power, a voice reigning judgment upon her.

"The boy might have forgiven you without making you pay reparations for what you did, but this is the price for my forgiveness!"

Sakura's eyes grew wide with fear, as she recognized the voice coming from Naruto now. A voice she first heard while in Naruto's mindscape on a wintry field in the Land of Snow many years ago, as she stammered with dread.

"Kyu, Kyuubi?"

"Very good my pink fairy, no, that name really doesn't suit you, pink harpy is more accurate, but congratulations you've figured it out." Kyuubi/Naruto worded calmly.

"But, but Naruto would never let you take control?"

"You're right my pink harpy, the kit would never let me assume control while he is in a conscious state. I tried to take control once before while he was in his conscious state and he nearly destroyed me. The kit actually overpowered me when I tried, his own chakra weighing me down and holding me in place. Imagine my rage, me the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko held at bay by a mere mortal scum's chakra. I want to escape this filthy human prison, but I dare not risk making another attempt right now. Because I don't know what would happen to me if I tried again and he unleashed his chakra on me with no restraint."

"Then, then how can you be here right now controlling Naruto's body?"

"Heh, heh, heh. Because as I said my pink harpy the kit only rules me when he is conscious, but one of the weaknesses of you human's is your need to sleep."

Sakura shivered with terror, as she now knew how the Kyuubi no Yoko had come to possess Naruto. Looking up fearfully in a panic, as Kyuubi/Naruto still held her legs apart in a vice like grip she heard him declare.

"You are no longer Haruno Sakura, you are nothing, and you belong to me and the kit now!"

And with those few words, Kyuubi/Naruto plunged into her folds and bit into the juncture of Sakura's neck and shoulder, his fangs drawing blood while he pumped chakra into the bite. Sakura's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her mouth opened in a silent scream of absolute rapture, as an orgasm ripped through her entire body upon the sudden intrusion of Naruto's sheath into her core in combination with the bite she was receiving. Kyuubi/Naruto finally released his bite and licked away the blood before closing the wound with a seal marking Sakura as his property for life. Lifting his face to gaze at her, his eyes locked onto her green terrified yet lust filled orbs, as he pounded relentlessly into her.

As if captured in a genjutsu from which she couldn't escape, Sakura continued to look into Kyuubi/Naruto's eyes and even as her body shook from his pistoning in and out, she could feel her walls tense up in preparation for another orgasm. As she came screaming to the heavens, Naruto never halted and continued to thrust in and out of her quivering pussy. And as quickly as he had entered her, Kyuubi/Naruto suddenly pulled out and flipped Sakura over onto her hands and knees. Briefly cutting off the addicting sensations Sakura was feeling coming from her folds much to her disappointment.

Sakura felt her ass being grabbed between Kyuubi/Naruto's hands and lifted up and without warning, he slammed back into her from behind and she could feel his hips smack against her butt. With each violent powerful thrust, Sakura felt her own body go numb in ecstasy, as her breathing intensified and small moans of pleasure began to escape her lips.

For hours Kyuubi/Naruto pounded into Sakura in every conceivable position possible, punishing her in ways she had never imagined possible. Her breasts, hips, legs, pussy, her entire body was hurting from Kyuubi/Naruto's rough abuse and the sex didn't turn gentle until Sakura screamed out Naruto's name in wanton lust when he had rammed his shaft deep into her ass, hitting her walls and triggering a flood of orgasms she had never experienced before.

Now as she lay panting and trembling on her side with her legs pulled up to her chest and she could feel his fluids leak out of both her pussy and her asshole, as she quickly wiped away a tear that was rolling down her face.

Sakura heard Kyuubi/Naruto getting dressed and she hesitantly turned to look at him. She saw his back turned towards her and as he was finished dressing, he stepped up to the window and put his right foot on the ledge again without turning around.

'_So that's how it is then,'_ Sakura thought tearfully expecting Naruto to vanish from her sight again. In a soft whimper Sakura tried to reach out to him with one of her arms but only grabbed air for the distance between her and him were too great. "N-Naruto-kun…pl, please come back to me."

And to her surprise, Naruto's head turned to look over his shoulder and his famous blue eyes looked at her and he held a soft smile on his face before his eyes flashed crimson red once more and he growled.

"Not to worry pink harpy, he shall return to you but with no memory that this night ever took place. But know this human; you are mine and the kit's property, now and forever.

Sakura's face became crestfallen as she heard what Kyuubi/Naruto had said. He noticed this and laughed cruelly before saying with a smirk.

"Ha, ha, ha, don't be sad my pink harpy. You should be happy that I've granted you your fondest wish. The seal I've placed upon you marks you as the mate to this body forever. One day soon the kit and I will have our final battle for control of this vessel. And to the victor goes the spoils, which means you my dear. So in the end, you will either spend a lifetime of happiness with the kit or you will spend an eternity with me and be my tool, my harbinger of death, my cherry blossom of extinction, as I rid this planet of its infestation of human filth forever!"

Upon those final words spoken, Kyuubi/Naruto leapt off into the night, anxious to return to where Naruto had gone to sleep before the morning sun arose. Leaving behind a weeping Sakura still curled up into a ball on her bed, as she could only weakly pray to Kami before she lost consciousness.

"Oh Kami, pl, please… bring Naruto-kun back to me."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Good evening my fellow fans. I hope you enjoyed this surprise update. I had sudden inspiration hit me for this chapter and here it is. Written, re-written, checked, double checked, and passed over to **KingKakashi**, who was kind enough as to knock some sense into the Kyuubi/Sakura rape scene. Oh and I should mention that it was his glorious idea for Lee to be the father of Yomiko's baby. We both had discussed the baby part months ago, when I first played around with the idea and at first we had decided it to be Sasuke but that wouldn't have been very original. So Lee became the lucky daddy.

By the way, have you checked out Supreme Genetics – Creation of a Bloodline yet? If you haven't, don't forget to do so. It's in my profile and is being co-authored with **KingKakashi**. In my own opinion that story will become one of the better Naru/Saku/Hina stories out there.

Now be kind and leave precious reviews. Did everyone survive Halloween?


	30. Kyuubi's Judgement

**Gone -- Chapter 30**

* * *

Morning arrived and the people of Konoha were busying down the streets preparing for another days worth of hard work and the most hectic of all places was the hospital, as the morning shift took over and slowly began to rouse their patients and check on their conditions. A young nurse in her early twenties nervously walked down the sterile hallway and turned a corner as her hands were tightly clenched around a small tray that held two syringes for drawing blood and the small bottle of cleaning alcohol used to sterilize the skin before inserting the needles. Next to the instruments lay a small plastic bag for the blood vials to be stored in and on the bag itself was written in clear printed letters 'Haruno Sakura – North Wing – Room 333N – Patient ID: HarSak01B01-2'.

The young woman still couldn't believe that she was going to meet the Hokage's apprentice and actually get to talk to her briefly, even if it were only to inform the patient of the need to draw blood. Her face heated as she thought about touching the famous pink haired woman that was actually younger than the nurse herself but the nurse didn't care. She knew she'd be the center of attention during lunch hours because her peers looked up to the pink haired woman, who had so quickly risen in the ranks amongst medic-nin.

The young nurse turned yet another corner and suddenly froze in her steps as her eyes fell upon the two Anbu guards that stood guard outside the Haruno's hospital room. Swallowing in an attempt to downplay the fear of seeing the mysterious shinobi elite guard, the nurse forced herself to continue walking. Fearfully she reached the door to Sakura's room and she briefly glanced at the unmoving statutes that were the Anbu and then hesitantly entered through the door. She quickly stepped inside and closed the door behind her and as she faced the closed door, the young nurse breathed out in relief.

"Good Morning Haruno-san," The young brunette nurse said excitedly while keeping an air of profession in her voice and demeanor. "I am ordered to draw some more blood for one last test before we can finally release you from the hospital."

The nurse waited for a response but didn't receive one. Frowning, she looked into the darkened room and her hand moved towards the light switch as she asked, "Is everything alright Haruno-san? Do you not feel…?"

The lights turned on and the depiction the nurse witnessed shook the young woman to the core. She dropped the tray in a deafening sound of clatters and let out a terrified and shocked scream. There, lying naked in her hospital bed lay Sakura unmoving with closed eyes. Her thighs were caked in dried semen while her torso and shoulders were covered in dried blood with disheveled hair and faint silvery lines of dried salt on her cheeks.

"What's going on in here?" One of the Anbu demanded as the door suddenly swung open and the shinobi stepped inside. His eyes went from the cowering nurse towards Sakura's bed and the Anbu let out a shocked hiss.

"Peacock quick get Hokage-sama!" The Anbu with the fox mask ordered and while his partner vanished in the typical Anbu fashion, Fox walked towards Sakura to check if the Hokage's apprentice was still alive.

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she suddenly felt a presence nearing and the pinkette pulled her legs up close to her chest and cowered in fear as her right hand was shielding a spot on her left shoulder. "Stay away from me," Sakura yelled in terror at the approaching Anbu as her jaded green eyes were focused on the fox mask. Her free hand frantically grabbed the bed sheet and Sakura pulled it over her naked frame. "Get out!"

"Haruno-san I need you to calm down," the Anbu with the fox mask spoke gently and had his arms risen in a show of meaning no harm. "I need to know what happened… Who did this to you?"

"Stay away," Sakura shouted again as the Anbu continued to step closer and Sakura jumped out of the bed and crawled into a corner of the room only to drop to her knees and cower like a terrified trapped animal.

"I am sorry Haruno-san but I need to know," the Anbu pressed and stepped closer.

"Get out," Sakura screamed again. Her voice filled with terror, pain, and sadness.

The Anbu sighed at seeing Sakura's terrified expression and decided it would be best to wait for the Hokage. He studied the pink haired woman briefly and wondered why the young woman was not releasing her hold from her shoulder but before he could put some serious thought into it, the whimpering of the nurse caught his attention. He turned and saw the young brunette slumped to the ground; her arms wrapped around her small frame and shocked tears were running down her face.

The Anbu heard a sudden commotion out on the hallway and his training kicked in as he walked over towards the nurse and helped her to her feet and escorted her out of the room. Before opening the door and releasing her into the hallway, he spoke softly to her. "This is a crime scene. You will not talk about what you witnessed. Failure to do so will result in confinement within the Anbu prison. You will be contacted later and you will be expected to give a full report to the Hokage. Do I make myself clear?"

The nurse nodded her head and looked from the Anbu to the terrified Sakura and back to the Anbu.

"Good," the Anbu said and offered the nurse a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before opening the door and stepping into the hallway. "Take the day off. I will get it squared with the Hokage and remember, not a word."

"What the hell is going on in there? What happened?" A doctor demanded of the Anbu as he came running down the hall and arrived in front of Sakura's hospital room. "What is all this commotion about? Has anything happened to Haruno-san?"

"I am sorry," the Anbu said and blocked the path into the room as the Anbu stood at his full height in front of Sakura's door. "Haruno-san is alive and not in danger. Until the Hokage arrives and orders me otherwise, this room is under lockdown."

"But I am a doctor," the man yelled at the Anbu red faced in anger. "You have to let me inside."

"I don't have to do anything," the Anbu replied calmly knowing that the Hokage would want to keep this incident under wraps. He knew quite well what had transpired to the Hokage's apprentice and he knew that his and Peacock's heads were on the line, for it was their duty to protect and guard the young woman.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office, Tsunade sat over Rock Lee's file and looked through the shinobi's mission timeline trying to figure out when the second coming of Maito Gai had been able to meet up with Yomiko and more importantly impregnate her. She was furious with the green clad spandex wearing freak of nature and rightly so because the burden to tell Yomiko that Lee was the father of her baby had fallen to her as the young shinobi had disappeared from the hospital after having found out that he was the father.

Another mystery that had kept the Hokage awake lie with the fact that apparently neither Rock Lee nor Yomiko knew each other or had a recollection of meeting one another prior to Yomiko's sudden appearance at the gates of Konoha at eight months pregnant.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose in resignation and closed Lee's file. _"What am I going to do with those two?"_ Tsunade thought as she remembered Yomiko's reaction when the Hokage had returned with the baby from Sakura's room and told Yomiko of the father's true identity.

_**-- **__**Flashback! --**_

"Hello Yomiko-san," Tsunade said softly to the charcoaled haired woman. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Yomiko replied and looked into the small bundle in Tsunade's arms. Her eyes brightened and a soft smile spread her lips. "Can I hold him now?"

"Of course," Tsunade said and carefully handed the baby over to the young mother. "I am sorry that I couldn't let you hold him longer after the birth but we needed to clean you out."

"I understand," Yomiko replied with her attention at the small sleeping face of her son.

Yomiko practically beamed in joy as she held her son in her arms and Tsunade smiled as well as Yomiko's happiness infected the aged woman. Regret of missed chances flared alive within Tsunade at watching the young new mother smile and coo at the son in her arms and Tsunade quietly turned to leave, not wanting to disturb the new mother.

"Hokage-sama," Yomiko spoke to the retreating woman. "Thank you so much for your help and I am sure that Naruto will be delighted to hear that he has a strong healthy son. W-would you happen to know where Naruto-kun is? Have you found him?"

Tsunade sighed in her mind and turned to look at the beaming mother. Dejected, Tsunade decided it was better to let Yomiko know about the truth behind the baby's father's true identity. "Yomiko-san I am sorry to tell you but Naruto isn't the father of your son. In fact, I know who the father is and if you wish, I can have him brought to you."

Yomiko's eyes widened slightly only to turn to narrow angry slits and the black haired woman hissed, "No. Naruto-kun is the father. There is no one else."

"Yomiko please listen," Tsunade pleaded with the woman. "Look at your son. He doesn't resemble Naruto at all, the black hair, the bushy eye brows… none of that is a characteristic of Naruto."

"You're lying," Yomiko yelled and cried. "You just don't want Naruto to be happy. He told me how you people treat him, told me how you beat him, how he was hated. You hate Naruto-kun. I am not listening to you. This son here belongs to me and Naruto-kun."

"Listen to me," Tsunade snapped in anger. "Nobody insults my village or calls me a liar and nobody hates this village more than I do for what they did to Naruto. None of us are innocent, including you Yomiko-san. I am telling you that the father of your baby is not Naruto. The father's name is Rock Lee and he is as Leaf shinobi and I already wrote his name into the birth papers. Lying to yourself is not health for you or your baby. So you better accept that Naruto isn't the father of your child or ever was."

"Then I don't want this baby," Yomiko suddenly exclaimed and held the little bundle away from her as if it was a disease. "If this isn't Naruto-kun's baby, then it isn't mine either."

Stunned, Tsunade walked towards the black haired woman and took the little baby into her arms and looked at it in sorrow. Tsunade's temper suddenly steeled and she abruptly turned around to leave the room. She stood in the door frame and looked towards the black haired woman, only to see her staring out through the window and not showing an inch of remorse at handing away her own flesh and blood as if it were an object. Tsunade scowled, "I want you out of this village as soon as you are fit to travel. I will make sure that your son is well taken care of and if you ever come near Konoha again, I will personally throw you out of Fire Country."

_**-- **__**Flashback Ends! --**_

Rubbing her temples, Tsunade sighed as she looked at the small crib that stood at her side. Inside the crib, the baby boy slept peacefully and carefree, he was too young to be bothered by the events happening around him and Tsunade felt a pang of jealously. She had always wanted a son, yet her lifestyle had not permitted her dream come true and here she sat now, at the pinnacle of power and Tsunade could not wrap her mind around the idea of someone abandoning their own flesh and blood like Yomiko had done today. The baby next to Tsunade suddenly stirred and started to wail. The Hokage swiveled in her chair and took the young boy into her arms and rocked him gently back to sleep as she studied the round face.

"_No,"_ Tsunade thought in anger. _"If that mother doesn't want you, I'll make sure that at least your father will look after you. You're a Konoha child and I will be damned if you end up in a foster home."_

"Neko-san," Tsunade barked to get the attention of her head Anbu.

"Yes my lady?" The female Anbu known as Yuugao appeared in front of the Hokage.

"I want Maito Gai and his team in my office right away."

"Understood Hokage-sama," Yuugao wearing the cat mask replied and vanished as quickly as she had appeared.

"Now I think it is time to feed you," Tsunade said lovingly to the infant in her arms as he squirmed and looked up at the aging Hokage with big round button eyes.

"Hokage-sama you are needed at the hospital at once," Peacock appeared and knelt in front of the Hokage in the typical Anbu style.

Tsunade's eyes widened as her mind told her that Peacock was ordered to watch over Sakura. She quickly put the baby back into his crib before demanding, "What happened to Sakura? What's wrong with her?"

"I am not certain Hokage-sama," Peacock replied. "One of the nurses went inside to check up on Haruno-san and we suddenly heard her scream in terror. Fox-san immediately rushed into the room and gave me the order to fetch you right away."

"Understood," Tsunade grabbed her green jacket from her chair and put it on. "Stay here and guard the baby. Oh and feed him, he is hungry. Once Neko-san returns tell her to immediately head to the hospital and have Gai with his team wait for my return."

"Yes M'am," the Anbu wearing the Bird mask snapped to attention and watched the blonde Hokage leap out of the window and flicker towards the hospital. He then turned towards the baby and spoke out loud, "Feed him? But how?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade violently swung open the double doors leading into the North Wing of the hospital and walked in a hurried manner down the white sterile halls. She turned several corners until she finally reached the section in which Sakura's room was in. Tsunade's eyes immediately fell upon the Anbu standing guard outside Sakura's door and her eyes narrowed when she saw a handful of nurses and doctors scream at the elite Anbu, demanding entrance to the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tsunade barked in anger and her voice was carried down the long halls forcing several people to turn and look at her in frightened surprise. She reached the Anbu and glowered at the man behind the Fox Anbu mask and asked. "Why are you refusing entrance to the medical staff?"

"Hokage-sama I apologize but once you see your apprentice you will understand my reasoning behind keeping everyone outside. She isn't injured," The Anbu quickly added for the Hokage to hear.

Tsunade frowned and nodded for the Anbu to step aside, who quickly did as he was ordered and Tsunade opened the door. The moment the door inched open, Sakura's terrified and pained voice heavy with tears was heard, "Get out! Don't come in!" And something metallic impacted the wall next to the door and clattered to the floor.

Stunned at her apprentice's reaction, Tsunade halted in opening the door and through the inch wide gap between the door and the frame, Tsunade gently called out to her student. "Sakura it's me. The doctors and I are going to come inside now."

"No," Sakura shrieked in anew terror upon hearing Tsunade's voice. "Please stay away," Sakura's soft voice turned pleading. "Please…"

"Hokage-sama," the Anbu spoke up. "You should go in alone. You'll understand…"

"_What is going on?"_ Tsunade thought in panic and something within her clicked into place as she heard her student's soft sobs. And just as her Anbu guard had suggested, Tsunade quickly opened the door far enough to slip inside and closed the door behind her ensuring nobody else could follow.

With her back turned towards the room, Tsunade locked the door with her hand and looked down to her right as she saw a bed pan lying on the floor and the Hokage knew what had impacted the wall moments ago. Tsunade's sight then traveled towards the corner of the room where Sakura was quietly sobbing.

"Stay away," Sakura croaked as Tsunade walked closer and the young woman hidden underneath her bed sheet squeezed her body even deeper into the corner of the room in an attempt to broaden the distance between the approaching Hokage and herself.

"Sakura it's alright. Everything is going to be fine," Tsunade said quietly as she knelt in front of her student and gently reached out. "Tell me Sakura, what is wrong?"

"No, don't touch me," Sakura screamed in terror and flinched away as Tsunade's hand tried to touch her. "Please just leave," she sobbed. "I want to be alone."

Tsunade's hand froze in midair as she studied the terrified expression on Sakura's face as the pinkette refused to make eye contact. Concerned for Sakura, Tsunade's hand lowered on Sakura's shoulder and the girl started to sob violently upon Tsunade's touch. The Hokage felt Sakura's body shake from her sobs and the woman quickly pulled the pinkette into her arms, embracing her while softly whispering to her, "Everything is going to be fine Sakura. It's okay, let it all out."

Minutes passed in which Sakura held on to the Hokage and cried. Minutes of agonizing pain in which Tsunade tried to guess what had transpired to her apprentice to have such strong reactions from her. One of Tsunade's guesses lay with the bed sheet under which Sakura was hiding under and another area of interest that had caught Tsunade's interest was the spot on Sakura's left shoulder. Due to Sakura's heavy sobbing, her hand had slipped slightly only to desperately cover up the spot again but Tsunade's studying eye had caught glimpses of something underneath Sakura's palm.

"Sakura what happened?" Tsunade finally asked again. "You can tell me," she continued and pushed Sakura out of her arms so she could look into her student's face. Tsunade smiled warmly, "You can tell me everything Sakura. Now please, what happened to you last night?"

Sakura sniffled and from what Tsunade thought, looked away from the blonde Hokage. "S-shishou please," Sakura sniffled quietly. "Please don't make me tell you. I… I… I am fine."

Tsunade frowned, her temper rising, "Don't give me that horseshit Sakura. You are clearly not fine or else you wouldn't be acting like this. Now tell me, what happened?"

"I… I can't," Sakura finally stammered out and fresh tears spilled from her face.

"Then I am sorry," Tsunade said and with a strong tug of her right hand, the Hokage tore the bed sheet off Sakura. The Hokage gasped in shock in what she saw and her demeanor went from shocked to outright furious. "W-who… who did this to you Sakura, WHO?"

"N-no one," Sakura replied weakly as she shrunk back into the corner of the room with her knees pulled up to her chest. The dried blood and semen were still as visible as ever and Tsunade shook in rage.

"Haruno Sakura," Tsunade growled. "You will answer me this very instance. Who did this to you?"

Sakura simply wept and muttered very quietly, "No one did this... It's my punishment… It's just my punishment…"

"What?" Tsunade hissed as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She grabbed Sakura by her shoulders and shook her angrily. "This isn't punishment, this is rape," Tsunade screamed in anger, her face running red with the heightened blood pressure.

"Shishou please," Sakura pleaded during her sobs as she still lay defeated on the floor and watched the Hokage pacing in the room. "You don't understand…"

"Of course I don't understand," Tsunade growled and was pacing back and forth like a caged tiger. Tsunade threw her hands into the air and looked at Sakura in confusion, anger, and pity. The Hokage sighed and walked to Sakura and grabbed her bridal style.

"S-shishou what are you doing?" Sakura asked in fear.

"You're taking a shower," Tsunade answered irritated as she carried her student towards the small bathroom that was in each hospital room. "And you're going to tell me what the hell happened last night and who raped you."

"I... I can't," Sakura answered quietly as she looked away in shame. "You don't understand… It's my punishment; I have to live with it and… and…"

"And what?" Tsunade growled and opened the door to the bathroom and put Sakura into the shower. She turned on the water and grabbed a washcloth and soap. "Stand up," Tsunade barked and waited as Sakura hesitantly stood and the Hokage began to scrub Sakura down.

Sakura didn't answer her mentor and quietly stood under the running water as she felt Tsunade wash her. The Hokage was paying detailed attention to Sakura's thighs and crotch, rubbing her rather violently but Sakura didn't dare complain.

"Move your hand away," Tsunade ordered and Sakura's eyes widened in fear and the pinkette spun around so she would be facing the Hokage. Her left hand was still firmly held over the bite mark that Kyuubi/Naruto had left on her left shoulder and Sakura shook her head vehemently.

"I… I'll clean myself now," Sakura hastily spoke and tried to grab the wash cloth out of the Hokage's hands.

"No you won't," Tsunade said and patiently waited. And as her patience ran out, Tsunade snapped Sakura's left hand and pulled it aside. "I already saw that you were hiding something… now let me see and after we're done here, I'm going to run a check up on you."

"No," Sakura screamed and tried to desperately swat away Tsunade's hands as the Hokage tried to turn Sakura around again after the pinkette had backed into the wall as her left hand had stopped shielding her shoulder.

"Sakura," Tsunade thundered and gave Sakura a single angry expression that meant she was done trying being nice. "I can have you restraint if you want that, so let me see this."

"W-what… what is that?" Tsunade asked in astonishment as she had succeeded in forcing Sakura to turn around. Tsunade's fingers were tracing a sort of tattoo on Sakura's left shoulder that looked like nine wavy lines standing in a half circle above two silted dots and the color of these marks were blood red.

"Sakura," Tsunade called her name in worry and fear as she spun the kunoichi around as she had fallen silent. "Is… is that a seal?"

Tsunade received a weak nod and Sakura still refused to look into her eyes and Tsunade saw fresh tears run down Sakura's face. _"A seal? Then that would mean…"_ Tsunade thought in anger. "D-did Sasuke do this to you?"

Sakura's head suddenly snapped up and for the first time Tsunade could see into Sakura's jaded green eyes and the Hokage was surprised at seeing Sakura's eyes not dull and devoid of life as it would be common for rape victims but instead her eyes held a certain degree of pain but also something else that she couldn't identify, a sort of inner fire.

"No," Sakura replied rather strongly and Tsunade was surprised at hearing Sakura's voice strong and angry. "The Uchiha didn't do this to me," Sakura growled and pushed Tsunade aside as if nothing was wrong with the pink haired kunoichi. "I wouldn't let that bastard even come close to me, let alone let him touch me," Sakura hissed venomously. "I would cave in his ugly face so quickly his precious Sharingan wouldn't help him," Sakura continued to rant in an intensity of hate that was entirely unlike of Sakura.

Tsunade stood baffled and watched Sakura dry herself and the Hokage was confused at Sakura's sudden change in behavior. She was torn out of her stupor when she suddenly saw Sakura grab her seal and drop to her knees as the young woman cried out in pain. Tsunade immediately rushed to her apprentice's side and knelt beside her and pushed aside Sakura's hand that was covering the seal.

Tsunade's eyes widened in terror as she saw the nine wavy lines of the seal suddenly glow an eerie red and expand down her body. Sakura's cries of pain continued as the red lines snaked around her body and since Sakura was naked, Tsunade watched in horrid fascination as two such lines snaked over her shoulders and connected with Sakura's nipples. Another two lines diverged from the shoulders and traveled down Sakura's arms only to split into tiny strands at Sakura's wrist. Four more lines had traveled down Sakura's back and two of those branched off around the hips and traveled to the front only to run towards Sakura's crotch and ending in between her folds. The other two had snaked down Sakura's legs and ended just like the two on her arms in tiny black tendrils. And the very last of the wavy lines that looked like tails, had crawled up Sakura's neck and had painted Sakura's left side of her face in an intricate pattern that upon closer inspection formed a Nine-Tailed Fox.

Tsunade gasped as she recognized the pattern on Sakura's face to be a miniature Kyuubi no Yoko. "Sakura… Sakura," Tsunade called out to her apprentice as she knelt hunched over her student as Sakura had stopped screaming in pain as the red seal had finished painting Sakura. "Sakura look at me," Tsunade said fearfully. "H-how are you feeling? W-what are you feeling?"

Sakura groaned and when her eyes fluttered open Tsunade's worried expression turned one to feared shock as no longer a pair of jaded green eyes looked up at the Hokage but instead a pair of blood red demonic eyes. "Sakura…" Tsunade whispered her student's name as her voice was breaking from sorrow.

"I… I feel…" Sakura replied in a much darker voice as she looked up at her teacher. Sakura's chest was heaving in excitement as the younger kunoichi breathed heavily. "I feel alive," Sakura finally answered. "As well as an incredible hate, hate directed at… at Sasuke," she said as if talking to herself with a tiny frown on her face. She suddenly sniffed the air and her face turned red in embarrassment as her red eyes wandered down towards her special place in between her thighs.

Tsunade caught that reaction and lifted an eye brow at the weird reaction but before the Hokage could ask or voice her opinion, another surprised breath escaped her lips as she suddenly saw Sakura's red eyes flicker briefly green before turning jaded completely. The blood red seal carvings on Sakura's body suddenly shimmered a bright blue and were slowly absorbed by Sakura's skin and when an unchanged Sakura looked back up at her teacher, Tsunade saw that the seal on the back of Sakura's shoulder had reformed.

"Sakura did… Naruto… was… he…" Tsunade stammered not wanting to believe what she had just seen and her brain was telling her. But when Sakura didn't answer, Tsunade looked away from the seal and saw that the pinkette had fallen asleep in her arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura stirred awake as she felt something cold brush against her left shoulder. She blinked with her eyes and turned her head to look around. She was strapped into a chair and all around and on her own body, she was painted in black lines in an unknown pattern.

"I am almost done Sakura," Kakashi's voice suddenly spoke up from behind her as she felt another cold brush against her shoulder and she would have jumped in surprise hadn't she been tied down.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked in confusion. "W-what's going on? Why am I strapped to this chair? W-what are you doing to me?"

"I did the same thing to Sasuke during the Chuunin exam," Kakashi responded and put away the black ink and brush with which he had drawn the seals. "Hokage-sama ordered me to put a suppression seal upon you."

"W-what? What seal are you talking about?"

"Uh… you don't know?" Kakashi asked in confusion. He saw her shook his head and he sighed. "Apparently Naruto placed a seal upon you last night after he… well after he raped you Sakura."

"No," Sakura suddenly yelled that surprised the silver haired Jounin. "Naruto didn't rape me. I… I wasn't raped because… because… because I… I let him."

"Sakura it is understandable to think that but the way you reacted this morning," Kakashi tried to explain but already knew he would fail miserably. "It is clear that Naruto raped you against your will."

"But it wasn't Naruto," Sakura said quickly.

"But who else could it be?" Kakashi asked in serious interest. "Who else has access to the Kyuubi's chakra? Who else could create such a complex seal as yours?"

"W-what do you mean with complex?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"Well from what Tsunade-sama explained, it appears it is triggered by your temper, especially when you are angry at someone, Sasuke specifically but we can't be too sure. The seal also appears to be working as a conduit for the Kyuubi's chakra, or it at least contains a certain amount that upon activating the seal enters your chakra system and like Naruto, changes you a little. Also, um well Hokage-sama believes you get aroused as well," Kakashi added sounding quite disturbed and embarrassed. "I think it would be best you speak to Tsunade-sama about that specifically and the potential influence it might have on you."

Neither of the two people talked for quite some time as Kakashi continued to apply more ink upon Sakura's naked body. "Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura suddenly broke the silence.

"Yes Sakura?"

"I… I guess in a way it was Naruto," Sakura spoke hesitantly, finally admitting. "But it wasn't Naruto that… that did this to me. He didn't judge me…"

"Judge you?" Kakashi exclaimed in confusion. "Sakura what happened to you is more than simple punishment as you have told Tsunade-sama repeatedly, this is wrong. No matter how you look at it, it's still rape."

"But I wasn't against it," Sakura said weakly. "At first maybe, I was just surprised but that changed… I just didn't want…"

"Sakura what is it?" Kakashi asked and walked around the chair Sakura was tight against and looked into her unreadable expression. "If you enjoyed last night then why were you acting like a victim this morning? What did really happen last night?"

"Naruto came to visit," Sakura finally replied. "But…" Sakura sighed. "But it wasn't Naruto that entered my room, it was the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi had taken control of Naruto and then he judged me. Told me that Naruto had forgiven me but that he would never forget and then he made sure that I could never forget him… I am sorry Kakashi-sensei, I didn't mean to be this powerless but I've been wanting…"

"I understand," Kakashi said and smiled uneasily behind his mask. "So the Kyuubi raped you as he was in possession of Naruto's body?"

"Yes," Sakura confirmed but quickly added. "The demon told me that he could only take control of Naruto while he sleeps and even that wasn't a guarantee."

"I see," Kakashi said and looked thoughtful for a minute. "What else did the Kyuubi say?"

"W-why aren't you surprised that the Kyuubi took control of Naruto?" Sakura asked in confusion as she didn't see him react at all at the information she was sharing.

"Naruto told me that the Kyuubi had broken free," Kakashi replied. "However, Naruto said that he had the demon under control. I guess even Naruto isn't entirely flawless."

"W-what will happen to Naruto?" Sakura asked after some more silence between her and Kakashi.

"I don't know," Kakashi replied, a hint of irritation in his voice. "You would have to ask Hokage-sama. There," the silver haired Jounin said as he applied one last stroke with his brush on Sakura's exposed backside. "The sealing pattern is finally complete. I just hope this one works as it's supposed to. I never heard of a demon seal inflicting a human…"

"In the end this is just a gamble?" Sakura asked and wondered why Kakashi even bothered. Besides being naked in front of her sensei, Sakura felt relatively normal and didn't feel angry or aroused.

"Right," Kakashi admitted. "Are you ready?" He asked and flipped through hand signs as he summoned his chakra and at Sakura's nod, the Jounin ended the string of seals in a pyramid. And as the chakra gathered in his hands, Kakashi slammed them into a specific point of the large seal design that surrounded Sakura and pushed his energies into the spidery painting and activated it.

Kakashi watched with a measured eye how the seal he had traced onto Sakura's body and the floor around her activated by glowing a sickly green, only to shrink and run up Sakura's arms and legs and ensnare the Kyuubi's seal on Sakura's shoulder in a circular leaf pattern.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked as the suppressing seal settled into the black leaf pattern around Sakura's red seal that she had received from Kyuubi/Naruto.

"Okay," Sakura said. "Could you untie me now?"

"Certainly," Kakashi responded and pulled out a kunai as he cut her bonds. He handed her a bathrobe to hide her naked body in, "I am sorry if this made you uncomfortable."

"I survived," Sakura replied weakly and reached for the bathrobe with her right hand as she covered her bosoms with her left arm. And just has her fingers touched the white wool fabric of the bathrobe, she felt an intense burning sensation on her left shoulder where her seal was. She cried out in pain as she felt like she was impaled by a sword through her shoulder and as her legs buckled, her hand went for her seal.

"Sakura," Kakashi called out in surprise and knelt beside his student. "It's the seal isn't it?" He asked as he saw her twisted and pained expression.

"Yes," Sakura hissed through her teeth and sunk her nails into her shoulder drawing blood.

"Let me see," Kakashi ordered her and gently nudged her out of the fetal position so he could take a look at the seal on her left shoulder. His single eye widened slightly and he immediately pulled off his hitai-ate. His Sharingan spun as he examined the seal and watched small tendrils of Kyuubi energy escape the Nine-tailed seal. He watched in fascination how these red chakra tendrils attacked the leaf suppression seal and he silently cursed when he saw the suppressing seal being destroyed and to his surprise the energies of the suppression seal were absorbed by the Kyuubi's chakra.

And as the suppression seal disappeared, Kakashi saw the red seal morph and instead of containing nine wavy lines with two silted dots underneath, it now had become a menacing looking fox skull. He realized that Sakura had fallen quiet and wasn't moving.

"Sakura are you alright? How are you feeling?"

Sakura barely heard Kakashi's concerned voice as she heard the Kyuubi's dark laughter within her mind and she was suddenly assaulted with images of her standing in a ruined Konohagakure. The village was set ablaze. Buildings that weren't on fire were either completely destroyed or had vanished all together in giant craters. And she herself was standing on top of a pile of dead Konoha shinobi. Covered in blood from head to toe, a manic yet broken expression on her face as her red demonic eyes studied the carnage surrounding her and holding leisurely in her right hand was the broken and mangled body of Kakashi. And behind her, lurking in the shadows, she watched the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko approach her and as the demon neared, it vanished in a light of red and out stepped Naruto with red eyes who chuckled darkly as he snaked his arms around her from behind and whispered into her ear, _"Well done my cherry blossom of death. And now it's time to reward you,"_ Kyuubi/Naruto growled and ripped her clothes off and fucked her right there amongst the carnage and to Sakura's horror she could actually feel him inside of her as if he was actually ramming his shaft into her and she was loving it.

"Sakura," Kakashi called her name again in worry.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and the images of being fucked in a ruined Konoha slowly dissolved as Kakashi's concerned face appeared in front of her. She was panting heavily as she still felt the imaginary sensation of Naruto's cock still sliding inside of her and as she concentrated on Kakashi's face, her body calmed and her breathing stabilized as the last remnants of the demon's influence left her.

"Sakura are you alright?" Kakashi asked in concern at seeing her labored breathing. He studied her face, especially her eyes as they now beheld a very thin red ring around her jaded iris that stayed even as the seal on her shoulder was dormant.

"I… I am okay," Sakura finally replied in confusion. "W-what happened?"

"Your seal, it changed, it reacted to the suppressing seal that I added and destroyed it. Taking a weak guess, I'd have to say it absorbed the energies contained in that seal and added it to its own sealing structure."

"The Kyuubi's seal re-wrote itself?" Sakura asked in stunned confusion. "Is… is that even possible?"

"I honestly don't know," Kakashi replied and gently placed the discarded bathrobe over her naked body. "But I think it's best we don't try another attempt. I rather not mess with it, who knows what the implications could be."

Kakashi helped Sakura to her feet and turned her towards the exit of the sealing room they were in and asked. "Before we step outside, is there anything you would still like to tell me? Something perhaps you forgot to mention? Perhaps the Kyuubi told you more than you mentioned?"

"I..." Sakura said but paused and looked away as she clutched her bathrobe around her tightly. "Kakashi-sensei, are you suggesting that I might not be telling you the truth?"

"_Yes,"_ Kakashi answered in his mind but said. "Of course not Sakura, I was just wondering if perhaps you had forgotten to mention something."

"No I told you everything," Sakura lied as she remembered the nickname she was given by Kyuubi/Naruto and she shuddered in fear as the fresh image of her standing with blood demonic eyes with a dead Kakashi in her hands on a pile of corpses made up of Konoha shinobi flash briefly in front of her eyes.

Kakashi eyed her suspiciously but made sure she wouldn't notice and nodded while smiling. "I am glad to hear that but please if you do remember anything, don't be afraid to talk to me. Now one last bit of information, when your seal changed, your eyes did as well. It appears you now have a permanent faint red ring surrounded your green irises."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and her hand unconsciously went up to her face as if she wanted to feel the change in her eyes and she frowned as she looked to the ground in defeat. And she muttered softly, "Maybe that's why it felt so real?"

"Pardon?" Kakashi asked as he heard her but pretended he hadn't.

"Oh nothing," Sakura quickly spoke up and grinned at her teacher, "Just thinking out loud. C'mon let's go, I bet Tsunade-shishou is worried sick about me right now."

"_You have no idea,"_ Kakashi answered in his mind. _"She is also furious and I hope she gets time to cool off before she gets her hands on Naruto. But Sakura what are you hiding from us?"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hokage-sama I have returned with Team Gai," Yuugao spoke up as she entered in hear Anbu gear. She stopped half way into the room as her eyes fell upon Peacock holding the baby awkwardly in his arms while desperately trying to push a bottle into the baby's face. The little baby however was screaming at the top of its lungs and refused the bottle.

"C'mon drink you little rascal," Peacock muttered in anger and attempted another try at getting the baby to suckle on the bottle.

"What the hell are you doing Peacock?" Yuugao asked in disbelief as her voice was filled with anger at the blatant baby abuse.

Peacock's head snapped up and towards the door and his shoulders relaxed visibly. "Oh thank Kami you have finally returned Neko-taichou."

"What do you think you're doing to the baby? And where is Hokage-sama?"

"The baby?" Peacock repeated in confusion and looked back at the little bundle in his arms. "Oh right, here." He said and handed the baby with bottle to Yuugao.

"Hokage-sama ordered me to tell you to take care of the baby and then head directly to the hospital. There was an incident with Haruno-san that needed her immediate attention."

"S-Sakura? What happened to her?" Yuugao asked in worry as she had grown attached to the young kunoichi over the past two years as Sakura had helped Yuugao settle down in becoming a married mother. "Tell me!"

"I am sorry Neko-taichou but I don't know the details." Peacock fearfully replied at feeling Yuugao's sudden anger directed at him. _"I still don't understand why she was let back into the Anbu corps by the Hokage. She has a family now… that should take priority."_

"Neko-san! Neko-san!" Rock Lee's voice called out as he peaked into the Hokage's office. "Can we enter now?"

"Lee!" Tenten yelled and a second later a loud thud was heard as Lee's head met the hard cold floor.

"Ouch Tenten," Lee muttered and rubbed his head. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you don't ask if you are allowed to enter the Hokage's office," Tenten growled. "The Hokage will call you in when she wants to see us."

"But Naruto…" Lee objected only to wilt under Tenten's sudden glare.

Yuugao had looked over her shoulder and was smacking herself in her mind as she had completely forgotten about Team Gai. She felt the baby squirm in her arms and began to wail again and she sighed. Turning around she saw that Peacock had vanished and left in his place a wooden puppet that Anbu used for target practice and on its face was painted a face that stuck out its tongue in a mock.

"_Peacock!"_ Yuugao hissed in anger. _"I am going to get you for that…"_

"You there," Yuugao called over her shoulder. "The girl with buns…"

"H-Hai?" Tenten asked in surprise and looked into the Hokage's office. "Are you talking to me Neko-san?"

"Yes, please enter…"

"Hey why is Tenten allowed to enter?" Lee yelled and was silenced by a stern look courtesy of Tenten.

"What is it Anbu-san?" Tenten asked in unease as she stepped up to Yuugao.

The purple headed Anbu studied Tenten from behind her mask and nodded mentally in approval. "For the time being, this baby is your charge. Until the Hokage or I return, you are to look after this boy."

"What?" Tenten went bug eye as the baby was pushed into her arms.

"You'll do fine," Yuugao said with a hint of amusement and vanished in a puff of smoke thinking, _"I have enough babies to take care of back home."_

Tenten blinked several times in surprised confusion and was only pulled out of her bafflement when the baby in her arms squirmed. She looked into her arms and slowly her eyes focused on the little package and she screamed, "W-what the hell?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Somewhere far from Konoha in the mountainous region of the Land of Fire, Naruto awoke in a rundown hut he had used as shelter when he wasn't training. He yawned loudly and stretched his muscles as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"Man I slept like a rock," Naruto exclaimed loudly as he yawned once more and groaned as he forced his sleeping body to roll out of bed. He stumbled across the wooden floor and barely looked through half opened eyes as he walked outside to take a leak. His hand moved into his pants as he had to fight off an itch at his groin.

Ignoring the sticky touch of his member, Naruto stumbled towards the closest tree and put his left hand against the trunk for support as his entire weight was leaning against the tree. With his right hand he fumbled for his penis to pop out of his pants and held it in between his hand. His eyes were closed and he sighed contently as the build up pressure slowly subsided as he released himself against the tree.

When he was finished, Naruto stumbled in the direction of the small lake the hut was situated at and sleepily pulled of his clothes as he glided into the cold water. His head went under and when he resurfaced, Naruto was finally completely awake. For minutes he swam lanes in the small lake and after an hour of doing so, Naruto headed back towards the shore. Leaving the water, he let it cascade down his body as he picked up his clothes and trotted back towards the small hut to change into clean clothes.

He entered and immediately walked towards the corner of the hut that held his traveling bag. He opened it and pulled out a new set of training clothes as well as boxer shorts. After getting dressed, Naruto summoned a clone and after tossing the clone a bar of soap, ordered it to clean his dirty laundry. Naruto took out a bag of jerky and opened it as he grabbed several slices of dried meat and bit into the chewy meat. As he chewed on the meat and grabbed his training gear, Naruto felt the four chakra signatures of his recent companions flicker to live.

Raising an eye brow in curiosity, Naruto walked towards the door and exited the hut to find the four men standing in front of him, studying him. "What's up?" Naruto asked as he stepped into the sunlight. "I thought I told you to stay hidden in Konoha?"

"It is the Kyuubi," the youngest of the four spoke and stepped forward. "Tell us Naruto, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Uh? Going to sleep of course," Naruto replied in confusion as he took another bite out of his jerky. "What's up with the Kyuubi? You guys know that I have him under control."

"We know," the oldest one spoke up and exchanged glances with the others before sighing. "You should tell him."

"If you say so," the youngest nodded in understanding. "Naruto, last night we felt the Kyuubi appear within the walls of Konoha. We believe you do not have as much control over him as you think."

"Ha ha," Naruto laughed and bend over as his stomach hurt from the laughter. "You almost had me there. You sold that serious expression really well."

"Naruto we are serious," the youngest spoke again. "All of us felt the demon's energies suddenly appear inside the village walls. At first we thought you had returned but what we felt wasn't you. This demonic chakra was sinister, much darker and filled with a rage and hatred that you never exuberated before."

Naruto stopped laughing and frowned as he studied the serious expressions. Without losing his serious and thoughtful expression, Naruto turned to the other three, one person in particular. "You were the first," Naruto said. "Out of all of us, you know most about the Bijuu. Tell me, what is your theory? Am I losing control over the Kyuubi?"

The person with long black hair briefly closed his eyes in concentration and the man slowly shook his head. "I don't believe you are losing control over the demon inside of you but…"

Naruto groaned and muttered, "Why does there always have to be a 'but' when it comes to the dumb retarded Fox?"

"You might not have control over him when you sleep," the man finished and Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean," Naruto stuttered "That when I am asleep the demon can escape?"

"No Naruto," the one looking the oldest but really wasn't replied, "If the Kyuubi no Yoko could have escaped, he would have done that the second you destroyed the seal in your fight with the Uchiha. It is my theory, well our theory that the demon can influence you or at worst take control over you when your chakra is no longer weighing him down as much while you are asleep."

"Interesting," Naruto said thoughtfully. "Perhaps it is time that I talk to the Fox again. I have ignored him ever since I broke the seal. … I'll be back in a while," Naruto suddenly said after he had paused in thought and the blond slowly walked towards a large rock that lay in the lake and peaked out of the water.

"You might not like what you discover," the youngest of the four companions yelled after the Jinchuuriki.

"_It doesn't matter,"_ Naruto responded in his own mind as he summoned chakra to walk over the water. _"The Fox and I need to be on equal sides for the upcoming fight."_

"**Hello boy!"** The Kyuubi growled at seeing Naruto appear in his own mindscape, **"So nice of you to stop by after breaking the seal and forcing me to submit to you."**

"Shut it Kyuubi," Naruto spat in anger as he saw the giant demon fox buried underneath a mass of blue chakra. "What the hell did you do last night?"

"**Me?"** The demon mocked innocently. **"I didn't do a thing,"** the demon responded and his guiltless mask was split in half by a devious grin.

"Don't fuck with me Kyuubi," Naruto shouted. "I know you did something. The others told me that they felt you in Konoha… Tell me," Naruto stepped closer in his anger. "How did you manage to get out without killing myself or you? What did you do in Konoha?"

The demon chuckled and tried to stand but was pushed back onto its stomach as the blue chakra that had the demon trapped solidified. **"And why should I tell you boy? You have no honor…"**

"Me no honor?" Naruto mockingly yelled and laughed. "You're the one that has no honor. You broke the deal between the two of us… You abandoned me!"

"**You little whelp,"** Kyuubi snapped and growled. **"I made you stronger… did I not? I ensured that you didn't die… did I not? I helped you obtain incredibly strong allies… did I not? And I even stopped my escape attempts… did I not?"**

"Y...yes," Naruto hissed in anger. "But…"

"**No!"** The demon roared and pushed once more with his legs and through sheer force of will, the demon's chakra flared alive and started pushing away Naruto's blue chakra that held the demon in place. **"I am a KING! There are no buts' with a demon king."**

"Stop rambling," Naruto interrupted the fox demon and watched as the mighty beast rose on its legs. "What the hell did you do in Konoha and how did you do it?"

The Kyuubi chuckled again as he cracked his neck to rid himself of the kinks that had accumulated under the heavy pressure of being submitted to Naruto's chakra mass. **"Foolish boy… have you still not realized that since the seal is broken that you are at my mercy now? You have grown powerful boy but at night when you sleep, you are at your weakest… weak enough for me to take control of you… weak enough to slay and do as I wish with your hands."**

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and he spoke in a hushed voice from the shock. "Y-you can't… you didn't… why would you attack Konoha?"

"**Who said anything about attacking Konoha?"** The demon asked with a playful smirk.** "I was there to merely judge, to be the judge, the jury, the prosecution, and the executioner. And with your weak body I fulfilled that task."**

"What did you do?" Naruto asked again in shock as he listened to the demon roar in dark laughter.

Naruto suddenly had images of a naked Sakura flash through his mind, images of Tsunade looking worried and terrified at him at the same time. **"Wrong boy… she isn't looking at you… she is looking at our cherry blossom of death…"** and the Kyuubi's lips pulled back in a victories grin.

"No," Naruto shouted in disbelief. "W-what did you do to Sakura?"

The demon laughed and turned to walk away. **"I judged her boy, I punished her for her transgressions against us and I marked her as ours. She is no longer Haruno Sakura, she has become our cherry blossom of death, she is death incarnate, she has become our tool to reign destruction upon this world and the time will come when you and I will fight over this body, and the victor will control our pink harbinger of demise."**

"K… Kyuubi get back here," Naruto yelled after the mighty demon as the fox trotted away into the deep blackness of Naruto's mind, finally free of Naruto's chakra shackles.

"What did you do?" Naruto screamed, as he was forced out of his mind by Kyuubi, but not before the great demon had sent a memory of last night's activities to his mind.

After returning to the real world, Naruto dropped to his knees and punched the large rock in the lake that he sat upon cracking the mighty boulder in half as he cried out, as the memory of what had happened to Sakura flooded his mind.

"Sakura… Sakura-chan I'm sorry."

* * *

**Author Note: **By the way, have you checked out Supreme Genetics – Creation of a Bloodline yet? If you haven't, don't forget to do so. It's in my profile and is being co-authored with **KingKakashi**. In my own opinion that story will become one of the better Naru/Saku/Hina stories out there. On that note, it doesn't matter whether you are a Naru/Saku or a Naru/Hina fan, if you wish to read a good story give any of the stories by myself or KingKakashi a try and don't forget to leave a review.

P.S: I read the most recent Manga chapter 470 and I foresee a Kisame vs Lee fight with Lee coming out as the victor. Oh and the entire Naru/Saku thingy... hope has not yet left the building.


	31. Smells of Desperation

**Gone – Chapter 31**

The doors to the sealing chamber were slowly pushed open and Tsunade immediately looked up from where she was sitting. In her lap lay her small pet pig named Tonton, which grunted contently as Tsunade scratched him behind the ear. Tsunade's honey brown eyes studied the two figures emerging from the chamber and slowly stood after letting Tonton out of her lap as Kakashi approached with Sakura.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi greeted her and turned a little to the side to reveal Sakura, who was trying to hide behind the silver haired Jounin.

"Kakashi… Sakura…" Tsunade replied in a cold voice on purpose. She saw Sakura flinch and look to the ground in shame. "I take it everything has gone according to plan?"

"Um, well…" Kakashi said and looked sheepish as he chuckled uneasily. "Not really."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed and her eyes flickered between Kakashi and Sakura before resting on the Jounin again. "Explain."

"As you wish Hokage-sama," Kakashi responded with courtesy. "The suppression seal was successfully applied to Sakura; however, there were unforeseen complications."

"What happened exactly?" Tsunade demanded as her eyes narrowed on Sakura in suspicion.

"To put it bluntly," Kakashi started. "The seal on Sakura's shoulder assimilated the suppression seal and evolved."

"Evolved?" Tsunade asked in confusion and looked at Sakura and saw that the pinkette was still looking to the ground in shame, "How so?"

"It took only a minute for the Kyuubi's seal to react to the suppression seal. Sakura was suddenly in intense pain and when I looked with my Sharingan, I could see minute's traces of Kyuubi's chakra leaking out of the seal and the small tendrils of energy attacked and dissolved the suppression seal I had put on her. The weirdest of it all, is the fact that the energies of the suppression seal were absorbed by the Kyuubi's seal. With the added chakra, the entire seal matrix rewrote itself. I've never heard of Fūinjutsu being able to create something like this."

"I take it you didn't try putting another seal on Sakura?"

"No I didn't want to risk it. Considering we practically know nothing about the Kyuubi's seal and its purpose, I think it is unwise to tamper with it anymore."

"Thank you Kakashi, you are dismissed. And you," Tsunade said coldly as she looked at Sakura, who wilted under the Hokage's gaze. "We are going to have a very long talk but first I need to run a few tests on you. Follow me."

"Yes Shishou," Sakura mumbled and trotted after the Hokage still only dressed in a bathrobe.

Tsunade lead Sakura through a maze of corridors and eventually stopped in front of an ancient wood door. The dark wooden door frame had tens of different seals carved into its strong wood and as they stood in front of the sealed door, a lone guard melted out of the wall and knelt beside the Hokage. Sakura studied the guard and even though he was dressed like an Anbu, Sakura was astonished to see the Senju clan insignia on the guards Anbu mask.

"Senju-hime it is an honor," the guard spoke and surprised Sakura further as the guard's voice sounded ancient and powerful. "Do you wish to ascend to the shrine?"

"I am afraid today I need to descend," Tsunade replied and Sakura jumped out of fear as the guard's head swiveled towards her in an inhuman like fashion.

"I understand," the guard spoke again and a feeling of dread fell on Sakura as the guard continued to stare through his lifeless mask at Sakura. "Senju-hime, forgive my bluntness but are you aware that you are followed by a tainted one?"

Sakura turned around to look behind her and frowned when she didn't see anyone. She gasped when she realized that the guard had meant her and Sakura momentarily forgot her situation as her anger spiked and the sound of her teeth grinding quietly echoed in the dark hallway they stood in.

"_So she still has her short temper… good,"_ Tsunade thought and a small smile split Tsunade's face in half and she shook her head. "I am well aware of the tainted one following me. In fact, I ordered her to follow; now, if you would and please open the pathway for us to enter and descend."

"As you command my lady," the guard spoke again and slowly rose and turned towards the door. "How deep do you wish to descend?"

"All the way," Tsunade replied.

"To the Ninth level?" The guard asked in astonishment and a little shock. "But Senju-sama said…"

"Just do it," Tsunade said. "I am well aware of the dangers. Rest assured that no harm will come to me."

"Your wish is my command Senju-hime," the guard spoke as if it was a mantra chant and Sakura watched the guard's hands suddenly sink into the doorframe. The seals on the frame started glowing a sickly yellow and slowly turned red, only to end in a shimmering black that was darker than the darkest nights.

A tingly feeling as if a thousand spiders were crawling over Sakura's skin made the pinkette feel uneasy. The ancient looking doors finally creaked open in a dusty moan and revealed utter darkness beyond. Without hesitation, Tsunade stepped forward and entered the black void.

"Sakura," Tsunade called out to her apprentice as the Hokage slowly melded into the darkness as the small cone of light that fell in from the hallway weakened. "Don't worry, it's safe to enter."

Feeling very uneasy, Sakura hesitantly nodded and stepped forward only to be blocked by the Senju guard. Sakura stopped abruptly and looked over the guard's shoulder at her teacher, only to see the Hokage watching her reaction intently. Sakura briefly studied the guard that bared her way and when the man didn't move, Sakura decided to step around him. She did so and as she thought she got past the guard, her hand was suddenly caught in a vice like hold. Sakura's head snapped around and she yelped in surprise when the guard's face was less than an inch away from her own.

Sakura frowned as she heard the guard sniffing her and as abruptly as her hand was caught in the guard's own, she was free but not until the Senju Anbu spoke. "The taint is strong in you. Pain and suffering will await you; death will come to you…"

"Sakura," Tsunade barked and pulled the young kunoichi out of her stunned stupor, "Stop wasting time and come."

"H-hai Tsunade-shishou," Sakura replied quickly and entered the pitch blackness that awaited her. And as she stood besides Tsunade in the small cone of light that fell in from the open door, the sound of the ancient doors behind her closing made her heart race and she turned around and saw the guard gone.

With a loud bang the doors closed and the little light they had was now gone. Surrounded by darkness, Sakura couldn't even see Tsunade next to her. Only the steady calm breathing of the Hokage told Sakura that she was not left alone but when they continued to stand in the dark, Sakura grew frightened.

"Tsunade-shishou what is going on? Where are we? What is this place?"

"Quiet Sakura," Tsunade hushed in concentration. "All will be revealed momentarily and stay where you are. Don't go walking around."

Sakura nodded, only to realize it was useless since her sensei couldn't even see her. Deciding to follow instructions, Sakura remained silent and tested her other senses to see if she could at least gather some information from the blackness around her. She inhaled and cringed as a biting damp musky odor entered her nostrils that remind her of sulfuric acid. Deciding to stick to shallow breathing, Sakura then strained her hearing as she closed her eyes in concentration. And as her heart beat calmed, Sakura was able to hear faint movement next to her.

Sakura was about to ask her teacher if Tsunade was flashing through hand signs preparing a jutsu but she halted her tongue when the Hokage next to her suddenly started chanting in words Sakura couldn't understand. This went on for minutes and as Sakura's patience ran out with her fear constantly growing, a massive chakra spike that resembled a cataclysmic explosion originated from Tsunade and Sakura's heart skipped several beats in surprise.

"It is done," Tsunade hushed again but this time her voice sounded old and weak.

"S-shishou, are you alright?" Sakura asked in concern and tried to reach out to her mentor in the darkness.

"I'll be fine Sakura," Tsunade replied and her labored breathing steadied slowly.

"Tsunade-sama, I… I've been wondering…"

"Sakura I already told you that I would explain everything in time," Tsunade said with a hint of irritation. "I thought you knew not to press me for information when I already explained you'll receive an answer."

"Gomen," Sakura answered dejectedly. "I know but I meant something else. I… I was thinking about what the guard said to me before I entered."

Tsunade chuckled, "You shouldn't worry about that. None of that has any real meaning."

"But he called me 'tainted one'. Did… was he talking about the Kyuubi's seal?" Sakura asked in worry and fear. "W… what am I? Am I something different now?"

"Do you think you are different?" Tsunade asked in return avoiding answering Sakura's question on purpose, gambling on the fact that Sakura would reveal more information if confronted with a question rather than an answer.

"I… I honestly don't know," Sakura answered and closed her eyes. "I don't feel different but the Kyuubi said I was no longer Haruno Sakura, so I am wondering…"

"The Kyuubi?" Tsunade asked in confusion. "I think you should start from the beginning Sakura. What exactly happened to you last night? And don't deny it, I ran a DNA test and I know it was Naruto that raped you."

"No," Sakura said and chewed on her lower lip. "Naruto didn't rape me. It was the Kyuubi, the demon told me that he had possessed Naruto and that this was my punishment. He told me that Naruto had forgiven me but he couldn't forget, so the Kyuubi judged me. He… he made me his, bound me to Naruto and told me that I no longer was myself but instead I was… I was…"

"Sakura what did the Kyuubi tell you?" Tsunade asked as her mind raced with questions and the more Sakura shared of her encounter with Kyuubi/Naruto, the more certain Tsunade grew in her plan for Sakura.

Sakura wiped a tear away and sniffled. "He called me his cherry blossom of death and told me the day would come where Naruto and Kyuubi would fight over possession of Naruto's body and that… that my life would be…"

"Would be what?" Tsunade asked again as Sakura once more interrupted her explanation in order to wipe away tears that Tsunade could tell were spilling from Sakura's eyes but still couldn't actually see a thing in this darkness.

"I had a vision," Sakura finally continued after having found some form of composure. "After Kakashi-sensei added the suppression seal and the Kyuubi's seal assimilated it… I had a vision of a destroyed Konoha and it was me that destroyed the village. I stood covered in blood and gore on a pile of dead Leaf shinobi as I looked over the carnage with blood red eyes and I held Kakashi-sensei's corpse in one of my hands. I saw the Kyuubi stalking in the background, approaching me and when he neared, he disappeared only to take Naruto's form and he congratulated me. Called me his 'Cherry Blossom of Death' and then… then he rewarded me. He… he fucked me right there amongst the carnage and… and… I could feel him inside of me as if it was real and Shishou, I… I loved it."

Tsunade listened in stunned silence and she had no idea for how long she had been standing there in silence but when she finally recovered, Tsunade watched as in the far distance of the blackness around them a tiny light source appeared. It was a sickly green glow and it steadily grew nearer as more and more sources of light flickered alive.

"S-shishou," Sakura wept and asked her question from several minutes ago again. "W-what am I now?"

"I…" Tsunade started and fell quiet again. "I… I don't know Sakura. But that is why we are here." Tsunade watched as the sickly green light turned into flames as they drew ever nearer and a cold feeling traveled down her spine at the demonic looking fire. "This place gives me the creeps every damn time," she muttered loudly in thought.

"What is this place?" Sakura asked again as she herself watched the sickly green fire approach them and light up a long hallway.

"This is the Senju's clan most guarded secret. Not even the Sandaime or the Yondaime knew about this. Even the Uchiha had no idea something like this existed." Tsunade explained and waited for another few seconds and finally saw the silhouette of Sakura materialize next to her in the dim green light. Tsunade started walking forward, "Sakura let's go. We have to descend to the lowest level."

"The Ninth? Why are there nine levels?"

"The Senju clan built this complex after an ancient myth that was passed down through the generations. It is said that Hell consists of nine levels and the deeper you go," Tsunade stopped her explanation as she and Sakura reached a spiraling staircase that went up and down.

"In all honesty," Tsunade said as her eyes looked at the staircase. "I've never descended to the Ninth level. It is said that only my grandfather, the Shodai Hokage had ever traveled that far down. In one of my grandfather's scrolls, he says that each level of Hell represents one of the Bijuu and I wouldn't be surprised if he is correct in his assumptions. However that is not the reason why we came here. I believe that the ninth level is the place where my grandfather studied the Bijuu in secret. If we can find answers to your seal, we might be lucky but for that we will have to descend into Hell."

Sakura blinked and saw Tsunade glee as if they were going on an adventure that promised bountiful sake at the end and for a moment Sakura thought she saw Orochimaru's crazed lust for knowledge and power within her mentor's reflection. Shaking her head, Sakura nodded and started descending the staircase. Tsunade was only two steps behind her and as they walked the twisting stairs, Sakura was pulled out of her mulling by Tsunade.

"Sakura you asked me what the guard meant when he called you a 'tainted one', correct?"

"Yes," Sakura replied weakly.

"To understand that response, you have to understand what that guard truly is. You might have some idea but that wasn't a human being. The guard is a wood golem, a creation of my grandfather, tasked to guard the Senju secret."

"What is a golem?" Sakura asked in curiosity and concentration as they walked down the stairs.

"A golem is a construct, in this case made out of my grandfather's Mokuton ability. However, where one might think of a simple wood clone, a golem is so much more. A golem is actually a wood clone that holds a soul of a person. The Senju clan had a practice, one that dates back to even before the founding of the villages, where clan member's that died of illness were given the chance to become a Golem. They would retain their personality, their memories but they would never age or die unless they are destroyed. It sounds like immortality but I see it more as a curse and most Senju Golems eventually ask for their destruction so the souls entrapped within them are given peace."

"H… How many of these Golems are there still?"

"Too many," Tsunade replied. "But that's a secret Sakura no one is to know about it."

"Understood," Sakura replied knowing this was as much an order as it was a personal request.

Sakura would have been lying but as she descended she was confused at Tsunade's current behavior. All day the Hokage had been switching between being nice to her as if nothing had happened and being distant, treating Sakura like a criminal. She wanted to ask her mentor if everything was fine but Sakura figured it would be best to not talk to her teacher about the strange behavior. In a way, Sakura tried to understand Tsunade's reactions and the more she thought about it, the more she understood or so she thought.

"_Shishou is probably just concerned about me and Naruto and… and doesn't know how to handle her feelings,"_ Sakura told herself as the never ending staircase continued to add more steps for Sakura to step on.

"_If I get my hands on him,"_ Tsunade thought again in anger as she kept a watchful eye on Sakura's back. _"I'll teach him to rape a woman, Kyuubi or not, he should have been in control and you Sakura… I don't even know what to think about you. Are you still you or have you become something else after the Kyuubi's seal was put on you? But I'll know once we reach the ninth level, once there, you'll show your true colors and because I love you like my own flesh and blood, I will save you from a cursed life."_

And as both women descended the stairs, one thinking innocent thoughts, while the other was trying to figure out what to do with the other and mentally preparing for the worst, if her suspicions were correct. And neither realized that both were watched from the shadows by a pair of blood red eyes that somehow originated out of Sakura's shadow.

* * *

"**Boy where are you?"** The Kyuubi roared. **"Naruto I summon you! Show yourself before me!"**

"What do you want demon?" Naruto spat in irritation as he appeared standing in front of the mighty Kyuubi. "Not happy with being able to roam inside my mindscape? Should I burry you under my chakra again?"

The demon chuckled, **"Good one boy but you fail to see that I freed myself from your constricting hold. I roam free because I chose to. Your pathetic chakra cannot confine a demon, a true king into a life of suppressed coexistence."**

"You sure about that?" Naruto asked with a smirk and a wave of massive blue chakra crashed into the mighty demon.

The demon howled in outrage, **"You shall not win."**

"I am never going to let you have control again," Naruto growled and summoned forth ever more chakra to battle the demon, who was releasing his own potent energies. For a while, two massive waves of red and blue chakra lashed out against each other, one trying to overcome the other and neither gaining nor losing ground.

The demon roared in glee, **"Yes boy… Use your powers, unleash all of that you have stored over the years. Release it, crush me like an insect, I know you want to. I can feel it. I can taste your hatred towards me. Use it. Use your hate to become KING! Because if you don't, I will claim our Cherry Blossom of Death and she will be my harbinger of death, she will be my QUEEN!"**

"No! You will not touch her ever again!" Naruto roared and his chakra exploded into a violent storm that bashed aside Kyuubi's chakra. "She is mine," Naruto snarled.

"**Yes, use your hate,"** The demon urged Naruto on as the blue chakra clashed against his massive frame. **"Defeat me! Conquer me! Become me!"** The demon finished in manic laughter as he watched Naruto's own rage chip away at the Blond's defenses.

"_**Soon,"**_ the demon thought as he continued to watch Naruto being consumed by his rage and anger. _**"Very soon I can destroy him, force him into submission and make that pink haired temptress mine. With his body and hers, I will usher in a new era of destruction. She will be my tool, my human queen, my breeding whore, while with him I will control her."**_ The Kyuubi grinned evilly as his plan slowly turned to reality in his mind.

_** "… Stop wasting time Sakura and come…" **_

"_**W-what? What was that? What is this feeling?"**_ The Kyuubi howled in his mind as he heard Tsunade's voice through the link he had placed upon Sakura. _**"This feeling… that smell, it can't be… no!"**_

"**NO!"** The Kyuubi roared and startled Naruto. **"I will not allow this to happen,"** The demon howled in angered pain.

Lost in his rage, Naruto suddenly found himself with a clear mind again as the Kyuubi's sudden outburst helped him break free of the tightening hold his rage had over him. Naruto panted from taxation and lost the last bit of control he had over his chakra and helplessly watched his blue storm dissipate as it was no longer fueled by his rage.

"**Boy you have to go,"** the demon suddenly addressed him in panic, his own red chakra disappearing. **"If you want to protect her, you need to go now!"**

"W-what?" Naruto asked in concerned surprise at never having seen the demon act like this before.

"**She'll kill her,"** the demon snarled. **"If you don't stop her, she will kill her!"**

"Who?" Naruto shouted. "Who will kill who?"

"**The blood traitor, she will kill our Cherry Blossom of Death! You have to stop her. Go! Now! Underneath Konoha, underneath the hospital lies a secret, a hidden underground fortress, I will direct you once you get there,"** the demon spoke with scared haste. **"Go before it is too late!"**

* * *

"We have arrived," Tsunade spoke as the air had grown warmer and warmer the deeper Sakura had descended.

Now Sakura along with Tsunade stood in a giant chamber that was easily the size of Konoha and Sakura was astonished at having something this massive exist underneath a village and still be a secret. Her eyes studied the massive cave as the walls were illuminated by the same sickly demonic looking green fire that had been a constant companion since Sakura and Tsunade had started their descend. However, the cave wasn't entirely cast in the sickly green hue, a threatening red had now joined the light spectrum and Sakura finally received an answer to the increasing temperature that had started several levels earlier. Smack in the middle of the cave was a pool of burning hot magma bubbling leisurely in its confinement ring of hardened earth.

"Wow," Sakura exclaimed in awe. "I would have never believed something like this existed underneath Konoha."

"It is quite impressive," Tsunade agreed and looked around.

"Is that a pool of sulfur?" Sakura asked and pointed towards the far wall. "That would explain the layer of yellow fog and the pungent smell."

Tsunade's eyes followed Sakura's pointing arm and nodded, "I believe you are correct. C'mon let's go… I found what I was looking for…"

"What?" Sakura asked as she watched Tsunade briskly walk deeper into the cave and headed what should be towards the eastern wall. Her eyes followed the path her teacher was taking and she finally saw what Tsunade had spied only moments earlier.

A little to her right, was what appeared to be an altar of sorts, or it could just simply be a slab of rock if it weren't for the strange candles that were unlit standing around it in a pentagram formation and the many seals that were carved into the rock as it was supported by claws of wood that had to have come from the Shodai's Mokuton abilities. Sakura anxiously watched the Hokage approach the altar and followed with reservations as her uneasy feeling she had been experiencing since entering this hidden complex grew to an alarming suspicion.

"Tsunade-shishou," Sakura spoke uneasily as she finally reached the altar and stood beside her sensei as the busty blonde examined the slab of rock. "Why did we come down here?"

"Hop on Sakura," Tsunade said and patted the slab of rock.

Sakura's eyes widened in fear as every fiber in her body screamed for her to run away. "W-why?"

"Just do as I say," Tsunade responded as she fumbled with a sealing scroll. "I am going to run a few tests on you and that Kyuubi seal on your shoulder. So get out of that bathrobe and lay down."

"N-no," Sakura said and took a step away from her teacher. "We could have done that in the hospital… so why am I really here?"

"Don't be a child Sakura," Tsunade said in annoyance. "We being down here is for your own protection. How do you think the villagers are going to treat you if they find out that you have been marked by the Kyuubi?"

"No," Sakura repeated again and took another step away. "I don't know why but this feels wrong. You're lying!"

Scowling, Tsunade took three quick steps forward and grabbed Sakura by her wrist and pulled her back to the altar. "You're going to lie down and let me do these tests. I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't obey. Think of Naruto, would you rather have the village know that he raped you and marked you as his little fuck toy? Do you want the villagers to know that Naruto is the Kyuubi? Do you? Answer me damn it," Tsunade shouted in anger.

"But Naruto isn't the Kyuubi," Sakura responded defiantly and squirmed out of Tsunade's vice like hold and yelled back. "You out of all should know that… and I am not his fuck toy!"

"Of course I know," Tsunade barked. "But the villagers don't and refuse to see him as anything other than the Kyuubi reincarnated and they don't care if you are his fuck toy or not. They will look at you and that's what they will see. So unless you want all of that get on this fucking altar and be quiet."

"So it is an altar," Sakura shouted and stepped away. "I knew it, you… you're planning something. What is it? What's that altar used for?"

"Tch!" Tsunade voiced and her expression turned cold. "Have it your way then," and within the blink of an eye, Tsunade's fist connected with Sakura's stomach and forced all of the air out of her lungs.

Sakura's body folded over Tsunade's arm as her vision swam from the sudden attack and as blackness threatened to drop in on her vision, she weakly rolled her head to look into her mentor's face to try and understand what was going on. "S-shishou… w-why?"

"I am sorry Sakura," Tsunade said as she watched her student's jaded eyes dull as the pinkette slipped into unconscious oblivion, and it was only then that Tsunade realized the faint red outline around her green irises. A pained expression flashed across the Hokage's face as she lifted the unconscious Sakura onto the altar. She ripped off the bathrobe and sighed as she unsealed a brush with special sealing ink that she had removed from the Senju vault earlier.

"I hope it is not too late Sakura," Tsunade said as she brushed the bangs of pink hair out of Sakura's face. "I… I didn't know that your seal would progress so quickly. I… I am sorry for what I might have to do to protect you from a world of suffering. Please forgive me my daughter."

Tsunade placed the brush and ink onto the altar and pulled out a kunai. With kunai in hand, Tsunade stepped away from the altar and walked towards the candles. She slit the kunai across her right hand so blood was drawn and made a fist to squeeze out blood on top of the candles. And as the blood dropped onto the candles, they lit on fire and the flame was black.

After lighting all five candles, the Hokage quickly healed her palm and returned to stand at the altar. Next she lifted Sakura's own hand and cut her palm to draw blood and let some of it flow into a chalice made out of a black buffed stone. Once a quarter of the chalice was filled with Sakura's blood, Tsunade healed Sakura's injury and quickly added the special ink she had retrieved out of her family's vault and mixed the two substances together.

Having mixed the ink with Sakura's blood, the Hokage briefly questioned an ancient looking scroll. Her right index finger was tapping at a section of a text within the scroll and the Hokage nodded in understanding.

'_After mixing the blood with the ink and stirring the liquids for ten minutes, stop to check the consistency and color of the ink. Consistency wise the blood-ink is supposed to be that of water while its color is supposed to take on the hue of the chalice. If the consistency is too heavy and appears more like regular ink, add more blood, however, if the consistency is proper but the color is either too dark or too light, add a drop of the candle wax until the proper color scheme is reached._

_Once the blood-ink is ready and has the proper consistency and color, dip the right thumb into the ink and retrace the seals carved into the altar by painting them with the blood-ink. The seals will start glowing and the chamber will quake as the altar is attuned to the person lying on top.'_

Tsunade stirred the ink with Sakura's blood and watched the two substances become a homogenous liquid. She followed the instructions to the letter and stirred for ten minutes and then checked the consistency and color. She let out a sigh as she realized that she needed to add more of Sakura's blood to the ink mixture and quickly did so and stirred the solution again. After adding four drops of the wax because the color of the blood-ink didn't match the color of the chalice, Tsunade was finally done in preparing the special ink.

Next she dipped her thumb into the ink and as instructed by her family scroll, she retraced the seals on the altar and painted the grayish pictographs in the black-red color. Tsunade stepped back and waited as she was finished retracing the glyphs. A low tremor that disturbed the yellow mist, which made the fog roll out as a wave originated from the altar as the ground shook. The seals on the altar started glowing a white shade of pink, eventually turning as black as the night and the soft tremors intensified as the walls of the giant chamber shook. Tiny pebbles were raining down and Tsunade studied the ancient chamber walls with caution.

The black glow from the seals began to spread out and travel along carved lines and up the rocky slab towards Sakura as she lay naked and unconscious on the altar. The young woman was then enveloped in a black aura as the powers from the seals reached her body. Tsunade waited and watched as her student was enveloped by the energies that violently tossed the pink hair around. A small frown crossed Tsunade's visage as the energy surrounding Sakura steadily rose and the Hokage finally stepped up to the altar and took the scroll back into her hands to ensure everything was going according to plan.

'_A continued increase in power from the seals is a sign of having successfully activated the altar.'_

Tsunade read and looked over the edge of the scroll to see Sakura still enveloped in the black aura. Her honey brown eyes returned to reading the parchment in between her hands as her senses told her that the black aura was still intensifying.

'_Upon reaching maximum entropy, the altar will activate the pentagram to the feet and initiate a protection barrier to keep the essences of the legendary Nine Bijuu at bay. Once the avatars of the Bijuu have been summoned within the cave, the aura around the subject will be cast outward in a violent explosion and take the demonic taint with it._

_This completes the Demon Essence Ritual.'_

Tsunade inhaled as she finished reading and rolled the parchment back into a scroll and waited patiently for the energies of the altar to reach entropy and activate the pentagram seal below her. She'd be lying if she wasn't the least bit worried or afraid, in fact the part about seeing the avatars of the Nine Bijuu downright frightened her but she knew that this was the only way to remove the Kyuubi's seal from Sakura for good.

"_I just hope this works,"_ Tsunade thought in concern and fiddled with a kunai as she waited and waited. Minutes turned to hours as the energies around the altar steadily increased and the Hokage grew concerned and nervous as the tremors that shook the cave intensified to almost violent proportions. The lava pool in the center of the chamber was slowly spilling forth parts of its hot melting magma as the jelly like fluid splashed over the edges of the earth walls it was encased in and the sulfur pool that spit out the yellow fog was sputtering out more than just two hundred degrees warm mist. The poisonous fog was now joined by a flowing liquid that slowly spread across the chamber floors and painted the dark rock a bright yellow.

Finally, after endless hours of waiting, the completion of the ritual announced itself as the chamber was filled with terrible howls. Lightning sparked off the walls, threatening to burn whatever they touched to dust and Tsunade's eyes scanned the cave, looking for the origin of those terrible howls. She knew the avatars of the Bijuu were drawing near; she could already feel the intense violent rage that was associated with one of the demons and if she were to take a guess, the lightning that originates out of thin air are a sure sign of imminent arrival of the demons.

The chamber shook like never before and in a sound deafening roar, nine mighty spiritual avatars shimmered into existence inside the cavern, their intense hatred against all living squarely zeroed in on Tsunade and her still unconscious and unchanged apprentice. The Hokage studied the mighty avatars and a shudder of cold sweat ran down her spine as her eyes lay upon the mightiest of the Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Yoko.

* * *

"**Boy you need to hurry,"** the Kyuubi edged Naruto on from within his mindscape.

"I am already running as fast as I can," Naruto complained for the hundredth time. "Are you certain Sakura-chan is in danger? I've been running for hours."

"**Yes,"** the demon hissed in annoyance. **"Our Cherry Blossom of Death is nearing the brink of her destruction. I can feel the old powers calling upon me, summoning a part of me to that evil place… we are running out of time. Hurry boy!"**

"I am," Naruto grumbled as he landed on yet another massive tree branch, barely touching the wood with his feet before shooting out towards the next. "We're almost there. I can already see the monument in the distance."

"**Good! Listen boy. Head towards the hospital, do not stop for anything. Go into the basement of the building, look for an ancient door,"** the Kyuubi quickly spoke. **"You'll have to fight your way inside, that door leads into the fortress and it is guarded by powerful beings. Smash through them, tear them apart and descend into the depths of hell. At the bottom of that secret fortress lies a chamber, one so massive it can hold all nine Bijuu and more. There, you will find her, hidden behind an indestructible barrier to us demons but you boy, you can save our queen, save her from damnation at the hands of the blood traitor."**

"Okay I get the picture," Naruto interrupted as he sped through the forest surrounding Konoha. The earth started quaking as Naruto landed on yet another tree and almost lost his balance. "Whoa! What the hell was that?"

"**It's the summoning,"** Kyuubi explained. **"Soon a part of me shall be temporarily gone, you know when that happens. Now go, hurry and don't forget. You must not fail us or our beloved instrument of carnage will be lost forever."**

"Would you stop calling Sakura by these weird names? She neither is nor will ever be our instrument of carnage, or our harbinger of despair, or our queen, and she will never be our cherry blossom of death. And what's with the whole 'our' thing? Sakura-chan is Sakura-chan and she is mine," Naruto barked in his mind.

"**So you can be selfish boy,"** Kyuubi roared with laughter and couldn't wait to take control of Naruto once more and solidify his claim on Sakura as his mate, instrument, queen, or whatever new description he could come up with for her. And as he thought that, a new description for Sakura entered the demon's mind and split the demon's face in a happy grin. _**"Pet! Yes, what a wonderful thing to call her when I enter her, when I override her mind with primitive urges…"**_ The Kyuubi thought and tried to ignore the beckoning call to send a part of him deep underneath the earth into that forsaken chamber he detested so much.

Meanwhile as Naruto reached Konoha's walls and sped into the village, panic ensued amongst the citizens as quake after quake shook the village to its foundations. The hospital, a reinforced building so it could withstand an incredible amount of damage, was shaking so violently that the walls were beginning to draw fissures as the intense forces tried to pull the building apart. Inside, patients and hospital staff were screaming and scurrying for help and safety while Anbu tried to secure and restore order.

"Where the hell is the Hokage?" Yuugao yelled from behind her Anbu neko mask at a nurse she had forcefully stopped.

The building shook again and both women lost their footing and fell to the ground. "I don't know," the nurse yelled back at Yuugao, trying to make her voice heard over the noise of screaming patients. "Last I know Hokage-sama was in the basement by the sealing chambers with Hatake-san and Haruno-san."

"The sealing chambers?" Yuugao asked in confusion and asked herself, _"Why would they be down there?"_

"Thank you," Yuugao said and rushed towards the stair case leading into the basement. She was in such a hurry that she took two to three steps at a time and was rounding a turn when the building shook again. She lost her footing once more and twisted unluckily on her foot, losing her balance and threatening to tumble down the stairs, she was caught in a pair of strong arms that steadied her.

"You should be more careful Yuugao-chan," Kakashi whispered into her ear as he held her firmly against his body.

"Kakashi-kun," Yuugao whispered in surprise.

"Hey," Kakashi responded and smiled behind his mask. "What are you doing here?"

"Peacock informed me that Hokage-sama ordered me to come here immediately. What happened to Sakura-chan? Is she alright? Why were you in the sealing chambers? Did something bad happen?"

"Easy, slow down," Kakashi spoke and reluctantly let go of his wife as the quaking once more stopped. "Sakura is fine; well I should say she is okay. Hokage-sama went away to run some tests on Sakura to see how that seal affects her."

"Wait what?" Yuugao exclaimed in shock. "What seal?"

"Not here," Kakashi silenced her with a stern look. "The walls have too many ears."

Yuugao frowned behind her mask and reluctantly nodded. "Where are they? Can you lead me to the Hokage?"

"I am sorry I don't know myself. I was at home when the quakes first started happening and immediately came here to make sure Sakura and Tsunade were fine but I can't seem to find them. Pakkun was able to follow their scent for a while but even that eventually stopped because it lead to a dead end."

"Where was that?" a voice suddenly asked.

"N-Naruto?" Yuugao asked in bewilderment at the sudden appearance of the blond.

"Kakashi, where did Pakkun lead you? Was there a door perhaps, a door that wouldn't open?"

Kakashi's eye narrowed, "How did you know that?"

"I just do," Naruto interjected. "We have to hurry, Sakura is in danger."

"Kakashi-kun," Yuugao immediately called out to her husband in alert. "Hokage-sama…"

"I know," Kakashi gritted through teeth. "Tell me Naruto, are you you or?"

"What?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Oh… yeah it's me, one hundred percent me."

"Do you know about last night?" Kakashi pressed and Naruto could hear the anger within his sensei's voice.

"I do," Naruto admitted dejectedly. "I am not proud of it, it's my fault, I should have known…"

But Naruto didn't finish as he suddenly collapsed in a groan as he held his head. Kakashi immediately had a kunai in his hand and stepped up to Naruto. He knelt and held the kunai at Naruto's throat and hissed, "Why? What you did… that's… you're even worse than trash."

"Kakashi-kun," Yuugao called out to him in surprise at his reaction.

Naruto looked up in anger at Kakashi's single enraged eye, "How do you think I am feeling? Do you really think I would do something like that? Do you? I am not capable and if I had known, I…" Naruto cut off again as his vision began to swam. "Shit we're wasting time… the Kyuubi… he just left…"

"The demon?" Yuugao asked in puzzlement and looked from Naruto to Kakashi in helplessness. "Is that what this is about?"

"Yes," Kakashi replied without looking at his Anbu wife. "Naruto explain what you just meant with the Kyuubi having left you?"

"He told me, there is something under this hospital… Sakura is there… I can't explain it myself because I hardly understand what the hell the demon spoke about but I know this, the Fox hates this place and that Sakura is in danger…" Naruto quickly spoke and pushed Kakashi's kunai away from him as he rose, "If you don't want to help Kakashi-sensei than don't but get out of my way."

"Okay follow me," Kakashi said and placed the kunai back into its pouch.

The silver haired Jounin lead Naruto and Yuugao further down into the basements and along twisting hallways and more. Eventually he stopped in front of a small door and pushed it open. "This is the hallway where Sakura's and Hokage-sama's scent ends."

"Step aside," Naruto demanded and brushed past Kakashi and Yuugao and ran into the dark hallway. He came to a stop in front of an ancient looking wood door and frowned as he tried to push the doors apart.

"It's locked," Kakashi interrupted Naruto as he and Yuugao approached the blond trying to push open the doors. "I have no idea how to open it other than breaking it down."

"Then that is what we'll do," Naruto said while grinning and summoned a Rasengan in his hand.

"Naruto you can't," Kakashi said and tried to stop his student but wasn't quick enough. He helplessly watched Naruto slam a Rasengan into the door.

The ancient wood door groaned and moaned as it slowly caved in as Naruto's chakra ball ground against the surface. And in an explosion of wood and dust, the massive doors splintered and crumbled, revealing a pitch black hallway that was rowed with burning torches with flames of sickly green.

Naruto immediately charged forward and Kakashi and Yuugao quickly followed. "Naruto slow down," Kakashi called after him. "You don't know where this is; let alone know where you have to go!"

"Down!" Naruto called over his shoulder as he reached a spiraling staircase and didn't hesitate to jump several steps at once.

The sickly green flames of the torches raced past Naruto's vision as he ran down the stairs. He was going so quickly that he had stumbled several times and even fell as the building shook violently from another earthquake.

"_Kyuubi where the hell did you go?"_ Naruto called out into his mind again. Ever since he had collapsed earlier, he just knew that Kyuubi's presence within him had retreated slightly. In his mind, the massive form of the demon fox was still visible but the demon didn't reply to any of Naruto's inquires, for all it mattered; the Fox looked like he had fallen asleep with his eyes open.

"I don't get this," Naruto muttered and listened for footsteps but only heard Kakashi and the Anbu woman behind him follow closely.

"Don't get what?" Kakashi puffed and Naruto realized the Jounin was closer than he had thought.

"Kyuubi said that this was a fortress, a secret one, he warned me about guards but we haven't been attacked yet," Naruto said normally. "I just think that's a bit strange."

"If you say so," Kakashi sounded disinterested but a quick glance over his shoulder told Naruto otherwise. The Sharingan was revealed and his shoulders were stiff but not as to hinder the Jounin from quick reactions.

Naruto stumbled again as another massive quake shook the staircase they were using and a terrifying roar echoed up from the darkness below them. Naruto's eyes widened in fear, "Damn we're not going to make it…"

"We will," Kakashi responded offering hope where none was for himself for he knew that roar. He had heard it before, seen the demon himself when it had attacked Konoha, and it was supposed to have been locked away inside Naruto.

"W-was that the Kyuubi?" Yuugao asked in shock as she carefully clutched her sword.

"Yeah that was the fur ball Anbu-san," Naruto explained.

"Naruto I thought you said that it was still trapped inside of you," Kakashi asked as his eyes narrowed on Naruto's back.

"Oh he is," Naruto said and increased his pace. "But when I collapsed earlier, he withdrew. He told me that he was being summoned down there, well not really summoned; more like a part of him was forced to appear. He said something about an avatar of himself but I really didn't understand that."

"Kakashi-kun," Yuugao called out softly to her husband. "The smell, it is getting stronger…"

"Yeah, I've been realizing that myself." Kakashi spoke. "I don't think we should stay down here all that long. If it really is Sulfur then we're eventually going to cough up our lungs for dinner."

The distance between Naruto and his two tag-alongs increased further as the blond flashed down the steps. The Kyuubi's roar increased in noise and Naruto knew he was getting closer but had no idea if he was going to make it in time and safe Sakura.

* * *

The demonic energies crackled against the barrier seal that surrounded Tsunade as the avatars of the nine Bijuu in front of her tested the seal's strength. Even as her eyes kept vigilant study on the demons, she never let her eyes stray from the mightiest of the demons that had been summoned. The massive towering corporal red mist that formed the shape of the Kyuubi no Yoko stood in the center of the demons and was expressing his furious anger at being summoned with yet another challenging roar.

Taking a hesitant step back from the altar, Tsunade's hands trembled slightly at her side as she loosely fingered with a kunai. Her eyes briefly dashed to the naked prone form of Sakura in front of her and saw that the black energies that had enveloped the pink haired girl were still caressing the creamy white skin of her apprentice.

"_I don't understand,"_ Tsunade said in her mind as she realized the black aura that surrounded Sakura had stopped growing in power. _"The scroll said that upon reaching entropy the demonic energies would be cast out in a violent explosion. It's been minutes now since I sensed the last increase in power…"_

Tsunade stepped up to the altar and quickly scanned the scroll from her forefathers again. Her breathing stopped short in her lungs as realization struck her.

"No! No it can't be…" Tsunade whimpered and dropped the scroll to the floor as her hands went up to her face to hide her shock. Her eyes watered as she looked upon the peaceful form of her apprentice. Tsunade's hand slowly went from her shocked and terrified face and moved towards Sakura's. The Hokage's hand hesitantly hovered less than an inch from the black aura that surrounded Sakura before pushing through and gently caressing Sakura's forehead.

"I am sorry Sakura," Tsunade wept as she clutched a kunai with her left hand. "You're the daughter I've never had and… and I can't let you… I can't let you live a life in darkness and pain. I am so sorry…"

Tsunade bellowed a pain stricken scream and raised the kunai in her left hand high above Sakura's prone form. "Good bye, please forgive me," Tsunade whispered in sorrow and swung her arm down ready to end Sakura's life as she closed her eyes from seeing the unspeakable act she was going to do.

**Author Notes 1:** **I sure hope you enjoyed the update. I had many difficulties with this chapter but with the thanks of some strong encouragement from KingKakashi, I finally got around to post this. So any praise goes his way for receiving an update. Below is something that KingKakashi wished of me to put up and I have to agree with him… by the way, I did not vote for a single Naruto girl on that poll. There are in my opinion mighty better ones up there that deserved my votes. :)**

**Author Notes 2:**

_**Have you ever wondered "Who is the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful girl ever created in the world of anime?" Well now's your chance to vote for your own Top 10. Kingkakashi besides having a great story has set-up a poll about this very question on his profile page. Just go to my Favorite Authors or Stories category on my profile page to link up with his. Please help answer and settle this issue once and for all.**_


	32. Revelations

**Gone**

**Chapter 32**

"**Foolish mortal…"** a dark voice suddenly echoed through the cave and halted Tsunade's left arm by sheer force of killing intent.

"W-what? Who said that?" Tsunade's eyes had grown wide and she looked around in confusion.

"**Foolish blood traitor…"**

A growl escaped the Kyuubi and Tsunade's eyes widened further as she looked to the mighty demon, "Y-you can speak?!"

"**In a sense I can,"** the dark voice replied and Tsunade's head snapped to Sakura.

The kunai in Tsunade's hand dropped to the ground as she gasped in shock and fear. She quickly stepped away as she looked upon Sakura only to see the young girl's eyes open and they no longer held her jaded green but were completely taken over by the black energies that surrounded the young woman.

"W-what's going on here? A-are you controlling her?"

"**In a way,"** the dark voice replied and Tsunade saw Sakura's lips move. **"I merely used my powers to put a halt to your traitorous actions against my Queen. The one that will stop you will arrive any moment…"**

In that moment an army of Senju Anbu melded into existence from the ground and walls. One such clone immediately turned towards the Hokage and spoke, "Senju-hime a demon approaches along with two humans. As it is our purpose, we, the guardians, have assembled to assist you in your fight."

"What the hell is going on?" Tsunade spoke without directing the question to anyone in particular.

"He is here," the wood clone replied as he pointed towards the entrance to the cave where the spiraling stair was located.

"SAKURA!"

Tsunade blinked in astonishment and whispered, "N-Naruto?"

"SAKURA!" Naruto shouted again as he burst into the giant cave and he immediately came to a screeching halt as he saw the avatars of the nine legendary demons crowded in the center of the cave.

"Naruto calm down," Kakashi yelled at his student as he and Yuugao finally reached the bottom of the stairs and he froze in mid step. Immediately his hand unconsciously went out for Yuugao's and he pushed her behind himself in order to protect her.

"Kakashi-kun," Yuugao protested at first but quickly fell quiet as she saw what was in front of them.

"Anbu-san," Naruto growled over his shoulder. "What are these Anbu doing here?"

"Naruto those aren't Anbu," Kakashi replied as he studied the many Anbu in front of them and realized they were all wearing the Senju clan symbol on their masks. "They appear to be from the Senju clan."

"That's impossible," Yuugao spoke up. "Hokage-sama is the last living member…"

"Whatever," Naruto spat in anger and flexed his fists. "If they get in my way… I will kill them. Now where is Sakura?"

"SAKURA?" Naruto yelled out again and he scanned the massive cave before him.

"Naruto?" Tsunade's confused voice echoed through the cave. "What are you doing here?"

"Baa-chan?" Naruto replied and finally saw the Hokage standing behind some form of stone altar. His eyes immediately hardened as he saw a naked Sakura lying on top of it and a Kunai in Tsunade's hands. "What are you doing to her?" He screamed in anger and suddenly charged. He immediately began to summon forth a Rasengan as Senju Anbu stepped in front of him to block his path.

"Out of my way," Naruto yelled and slammed one Rasengan after another into those Anbu that dared attack him.

"S-stop this!" Tsunade yelled. "Fall back! I command you to disappear!"

"But Senju-hime the demon…" the Anbu next to Tsunade muttered but wasn't allowed to finish as he crumbled to dust from Tsunade's fist.

"Naruto is not a demon," the blonde Hokage growled. "Now leave us, he will not harm me."

Naruto crashed against the invisible barrier and it lit up like a Christmas tree as the energies of his Rasengan collided with those of the barrier seal.

"Naruto calm down," Tsunade begged him and dropped the kunai. "I only want to help you and Sakura, you have to believe me."

"Liar," Naruto growled and paced around the barrier repeatedly testing its strength. "What are you doing to her?"

"I," Tsunade said and looked at Sakura's unconscious form. "I tried to remove the Kyuubi's seal from her. Naruto you have to understand… that seal, it's changing her. She is afraid, she has nightmares, and… and there are even physical changes."

"W-what?" Naruto blinked in surprise. "What changes? Tell me? And let me inside, drop this barrier… why can't I enter? The Kyuubi said…"

"Don't believe everything that the demon tells you Naruto," Kakashi spoke up and slowly came walking up from behind. "You can never trust him. You know that best."

"I know, but…"

"Naruto," Tsunade stopped the blond. "If I drop the barrier, will you promise to listen?"

"Yes," Naruto answered without a second thought. "Anything for Sakura-chan, as long as she is safe."

The barrier shimmered slightly and a portal opened up for Naruto, Kakashi, and Yuugao to step through.

"Now about those changes," Tsunade spoke as the barrier was setup again in order to hold the violent energies of the Bijou at bay. "The changes are discreet and barely noticeable, at least for now. You see Naruto, that Kyuubi seal on her reacts to chakra and evolves and in the process her eyes had turned red."

"Sakura-chan… she," Naruto stammered and tried to reach out to her but was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder. "She is like me? She transforms into a mini Kyuubi?"

"No, this is different," Tsunade said. "At this point her jaded green eyes have taken on a very thin red ring around their green irises, but I fear with continued exposure to the Kyuubi's energies and seal, she might be taken over by the demon. I believe the progresses in her eyes are a means to show the status of her degradation."

"**Foolish mortal,"** The Kyuubi's voice echoed through the cavern. **"I only bestowed glory upon my Queen. I have given her access to incomprehensible powers and you just fear what you can't understand. Pathetic…"**

"But why isn't she waking up?" Naruto asked. "And what is with this black chakra encasing her?"

"**It is killing ****her Naruto,"** the Kyuubi replied for Tsunade and chuckled evilly. **"Even the infallible Hokage can do mistakes. Thinking she could rescue her surrogate daughter from our clutches. She used an ancient ritual of exorcism but failed miserably. Instead of protecting those that are dear to her, she has poisoned your love, poisoned our cherry blossom of death."**

"I did what?" Tsunade asked in shock and looked at Sakura. "I didn't mean to…"

"Don't listen to the Kyuubi," Kakashi warned both Tsunade and Naruto as he watched their pained expressions. "There has to be a solution."

"**There is a solution,"** the Kyuubi responded gleefully. **"All it needs is a small sacrifice from you Naruto."**

"Anything," Naruto shouted to the mighty fox demon without a thought of hesitation, "Anything to safe Sakura-chan."

The mighty demon's lips pulled back and his mighty teeth showed blinking like suns in the darkness of the cavern. **"Impregnate her, have our harbinger of death carry your litter, breed with her, make her yours in flesh and soul, and bind her to you for eternity."**

"You want me to what?" Naruto shouted in angered surprise. "You lousy perverted fox."

"**If you don't, she will die,"** the Kyuubi added and chuckled. **"The choice is yours but you have to hurry."**

"Naruto you can't," Tsunade and Kakashi both said at the same time. "Don't believe the fox demon. He is lying to you, forcing you to do something that you don't really want to do. Think of Sakura…"

"I am thinking of Sakura-chan," Naruto roared in anger and was pacing back and forth. "I didn't want any of this to happen; I didn't mean to lose control over the Kyuubi while I was asleep. I am sorry but unless you know of a different method, I… I'll have to do it to safe Sakura-chan."

"Hokage-sama," Yuugao spoke up softly and for the first time voiced her opinion. "I had the pleasure of getting to know Sakura-san quite well these last two years. She loves Naruto, she truly does, and if this really is the only option to save her, I am sure Sakura-san would understand."

"I… I don't know," Tsunade admitted and nervously chewed on her lower lip.

"Fine," Naruto said. "Leave me. Kakashi take the Hokage and Anbu-san back upstairs. I'll follow with Sakura-chan after…"

"Naruto you can't," Tsunade said strongly but was silenced by Naruto's strong fist in her gut.

"Take her and leave," Naruto said coldly.

"Naruto," Kakashi interjected but stopped when he saw the determined expression on his former student's face and he sighed as he picked up the unconscious form of the Hokage. "I don't have to like this Naruto but I hope you know what you're doing."

"Thanks," Naruto said and waited for everyone to leave. And when it was only him and the Bijuu that were left in the cavern, he turned towards the Kyuubi "And now what?"

"**Now my boy,"** the Kyuubi triumphantly announced. **"You will usher in a new era of destruction. Take my powers and use them, meld them into yourself and mount our Queen. She will be safe and nine months from today, the world will change as you know it."**

* * *

Tsunade groaned as she slowly came to and held her head with her right hand as she groggily asked, "What happened?"

"Naruto knocked you out," Kakashi replied as he looked with worry down the spiraling stairs.

"No, no," Tsunade wept as she remembered what Naruto had decided. "He can't. We have to stop him. The consequences are unknown. He could kill her, he could kill Sakura, or worst even set the Kyuubi free."

Kakashi raised a questionable eyebrow, "How would the demon fox find freedom by Naruto sleeping with Sakura?"

"They are not just sleeping," Tsunade growled as she stood again. She walked towards the stairs but was halted by Kakashi's hand resting on her shoulder. "Let me go Hatake before I decide to remove it permanently from your body."

Kakashi swallowed but his halting hand stayed on the Blonde's shoulder. "I am sorry Hokage-sama but even if you were to descend into that cave again, you will be too late. Besides, it's not like the Kyuubi will be able to use…"

"Precisely," Tsunade growled in anger as her entire body shook. "We don't know what the Kyuubi can and cannot do or influence. For all we don't know, we should assume that the demon might be able to possess the child inside Sakura's womb and use that as a means to escape the Yondaime's seal."

Kakashi's eyes had widened in fear, "No… that's not possible… is it?"

"It might as well will be," Tsunade replied coldly and abruptly turned around to face Kakashi. "And you let him go through with this without thought. They are your students… how could you have gone so wrong with them? You were supposed to prepare them for everything, you were supposed to prepare Naruto for the time when he would face the demon inside of him… you promised Jiraiya before he left for Amegakure, and you promised that you would make sure that Naruto would be ready to face his destiny. Where were you Hatake?" Tsunade yelled in tear-filled anger.

Stunned without words, Kakashi took several steps backwards as if he was slapped, "I… I…"

"Ah shut it Hokage-sama," Naruto spoke up in angered disappointment. "Don't blame him for things that were out of his control and ultimately your fault."

"Naruto," Tsunade turned around in surprise and she gasped as she saw Naruto standing at the top of the stairs with Sakura held protectively in his arms bridal style and wrapped up in Naruto's jacket. She immediately rushed towards them but froze when an angry glare from Naruto told her to not come any closer. "N-Naruto…"

"I don't have time for this," Naruto muttered and walked forward and pushed past the Hokage and Kakashi. He stopped a little way down the long hallway that lead towards the ancient looking wooden door that was the entrance to this entire underground complex. "Where is that female ANBU?"

"She returned to her duties after we arrived up here," Kakashi replied and studied Sakura's face. "Is… is she going to be alright?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered warmly with a tiny hint of a smile on his lips as he looked into the pinkette's face. "She is herself again," Naruto continued. "She briefly woke up and told me that she had heard everything that had happened and that she didn't regret a thing."

"S-Sakura woke up," Tsunade asked frightened. "D-did she say anything about me?"

Naruto looked at Tsunade coldly before replying coldly, "No she did not."

"Naruto," Tsunade called after him as he saw him turn to leave again. "Tell her… tell her that I am sorry. I only wanted the best for her; I wanted to protect her…"

"Tell her yourself when you two meet again," Naruto replied and walked towards the wooden door in the distance with Sakura still held tightly in his arms.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Kakashi called after him, realizing his student was going to leave again.

Naruto stopped again only to look over his shoulder, "We are going to somewhere far away from Konoha. Don't bother looking for us, you'll never find us." And with those words, Naruto vanished with Sakura in his arms.

"I'll take it you'll return when your anger at us has subsided," Kakashi muttered into the emptiness and sighed. He turned to Tsunade only to see the Hokage broken and crying on the ground. He walked over to the aging Hokage and gently guided her back to her feet and together the two made their way back to above ground.

* * *

"I see you haven't returned alone," one of the four shadowy figures spoke up as Naruto landed in the clearing where he had left his four companions.

"Yes," Naruto answered absent mindedly as his eyes were on the pink haired kunoichi in his arms. "Baa-chan did something to her that forced me to…" Naruto's eyes watered and he swallowed hard, "Forced me to do the Kyuubi's bidding."

"What did you have to do?" The oldest asked and walked to Naruto's side and laid a hand onto Sakura's forehead. "I cannot sense any harmful chakra in her but…"

"Yes," Naruto replied cryptically. "Baa-chan is responsible for that."

"I see," the man mumbled deep in thought. "I am actually quite surprised that you were able to enter that complex. Weren't you attacked by the sentries?"

"A few tried at the end," Naruto explained and walked towards a fallen tree and sat down upon it while keeping Sakura tightly secured in his arms.

"What will you do next?" Asked the third person that tends to speak the least out of the four.

"Wait," Naruto replied and let his head fall back to look up into the sky. "Wait for Sakura-chan to wake up and beat the living shit out of me for impregnating her. Then… who knows."

"You should go to the toads," the last of the four spoke. "Finish your training with them and find a way to combine the Sage techniques with your Kyuubi energies. Your theories of combining the two into an even more powerful force are intriguing and I am actually looking forward to you mastering that. You already proved everyone wrong by combining nature manipulation with chakra manipulation."

A small groan alerted everyone that Sakura was slowly waking. "No stay," Naruto said to his companions as they were already melding back into the shadows. "She is staying with us, so she might as well know everything now."

"N-Naruto?" Sakura's weak voice spoke up and her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Is… is that really you Naruto-kun?" She asked as her hand slowly rose to cup his cheek.

"Yes," Naruto answered softly and smiled.

"Good," Sakura replied and weakly smiled as well as her eyes watered. "I-I thought it had all just been a dream. Seeing you… I couldn't have taken it if you weren't real."

"It's okay Sakura-chan," Naruto reassured her. "I am here and I won't be going away."

"Naruto I am sorry," Sakura sobbed. "Sorry for everything. I know there aren't any words to describe how sorry I am for my actions against you but I love you Naruto-kun."

"Sakura don't worry," Naruto answered and kissed her forehead.

"Naruto is it true?"

Naruto was quiet for a few seconds as he looked into her jaded green eyes only to see a thin red ring surrounded her green irises. He briefly closed his eyes and smiled warmly, "Yes it is. I am sorry that the Kyuubi did this to you…"

Sakura shook her head, "No Naruto-kun. Don't be sorry, I don't hate you because of it. I don't dislike you any less; I don't even condone Tsunade-sama for doing this to me because in the end… in the end I finally get to have you."

"But Sakura-chan…"

"No," Sakura interrupted and placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "I've always been selfish; let me be selfish this one last time…"

Naruto looked at her small smile and sighed in defeat, "I know when I am defeated."

"She certainly is like your mother," a voice spoke up and both Naruto and Sakura looked at the person.

"I-Impossible," Sakura whispered as her eyes widened in recognition. "Y-Yondaime-sama!"

"Hello Sakura-san," Namikaze Minato spoke as he smiled. "I see you are everything my stupid son has talked about."

Sakura looked at the Yondaime Hokage in disbelief and her eyes rapidly blinked as her eyes wandered from the blond Hokage to Naruto and back to the Fourth Hokage.

"Son?" She stammered as she pointed at Naruto in disbelief.

"Yeah," Naruto said and sighed. "Thanks Dad… thanks for making this even more complicated now."

"You're very welcome son," Minato replied and laughed.

"Hello Sakura-san," the oldest of the four companions spoke and pulled his hood back to reveal his face. "It has been some time… has it not?"

"S-Sandaime-sama?" Sakura stuttered in surprise and shock. "How is this possible… you two are dead."

"Indeed they are," another voice spoke up as two more men entered Sakura's vision. "However, thanks to Naruto, we are amongst the living again."

"Shodai-sama… and Nidaime-sama… H-how?" Sakura stuttered and looked at Naruto in confusion.

Naruto sighed and groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose as Sakura's questioning gaze fell upon him. Having Sakura still lying in his arms didn't make this any easier, let alone safer for him. Up until now, he had somehow miraculously survived the ordeal of her waking up and he wondered how she'd respond to the fact that he had done some unspeakable things during his time apart from Konoha.

"Naruto answer me," Sakura said with a hint of irritated anger. "How is it possible that the past Hokages are standing here in front of me and I am talking to them?"

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" Naruto replied to which Sakura's eyes immediately opened wide in recognition.

"Oh Naruto… y-you didn't…"

"I did," Naruto replied shamefully.

"But why?"

"I had to," Naruto felt like he had to explain. "Sakura-chan… I had lost control of the seal and the Kyuubi was winning. I had no choice but to perform Edo Tensei."

"But where did you get the corpses?" Sakura asked her voice uncharacteristically calm and in control.

"I," Naruto said but looked away in shame. He felt Sakura's hand on his chin and gently forced him to look at her. "I did some terrible things Sakura-chan… things I can't tell anyone… things I will take to the grave…"

Sakura pushed herself up and ensnared Naruto's lips with her own. "Naruto I am not mad. It's fine; if you can't talk to me about it I can understand. I am sorry if you had the impression I'd get angry with you for performing a forbidden technique but I trust you. If you say you had no other choice, I'll believe you."

"Y-you're not mad or disappointed?" Naruto asked in astonishment and as he received a small shake off Sakura's head his shoulder's dropped visibly in relief. "You're also not mad that… that I had to get you pregnant?"

Sakura's face suddenly took on a shocked expression, which quickly turned to full blown outraged rage, "You did what?" She screamed and raised her fist.

"I am sorry," Naruto quickly yelled and flinched as he closed his eyes expecting to be pummeled.

"Just kidding," Sakura replied playfully and pecked him on his cheek. "Remember Naruto-kun… I might have been unresponsive in that cavern but I was still able to hear everything. I know you had no choice and I… I love you. I might not have planned for a baby at our age but I'll manage somehow."

"We'll manage," Naruto corrected her. "I am not letting you go anymore."

"Thanks," Sakura said and cuddled into Naruto. "But you could have stopped and gotten me some clothes."

"I am sorry," Naruto answered. "I'll send out a clone to pick some up for you before we leave Konoha's vicinity."

"Thanks," Sakura said as she closed her eyes. "Let's get some sleep. I am very sleepy."

* * *

"No Lee," TenTen yelled and fussed over the spandex wearing shinobi as he held the little baby boy in his arms. "You have to support his head… like this."

"But TenTen-chan," Lee objected as the young woman pried the baby out of his arms. "This is my son and I…"

"Shut it Lee," TenTen growled as she sat down next to him and showed him once again how to hold the baby properly. "See Lee… this is how you're supposed to do it. Now try again."

"Gai-sensei I believe it is time for a tactical retreat," Neji whispered to his shocked teacher at having found out that one of his student's, especially Lee had become a father.

"Guess I'll be leaving by myself," Neji sighed quietly at seeing his teacher frozen in place and unresponsive. He stealthily made his way towards the door of the Hokage's office and was hoping to leave unnoticed when the door suddenly opened and Tsunade along with Kakashi came walking in.

"Hokage-sama please calm down," Kakashi begged their leader as the busty Blonde stormed into the office and immediately went to her desk and slammed a bottle of sake on the wooden surface.

"Not another word from you Kakashi," Tsunade barked. "I want you to take Yamato and Anko and immediately follow Naruto. I want him and Sakura back here in Konoha. And I wanted them yesterday… am I clear?"

Kakashi was about to once again reject the Hokage's order but was barred from doing so when the baby in Lee's arms began to wail out in protest.

Tsunade finally acknowledged Team Gai in her office and frowned as she barked, "And what the hell are you doing here?"

TenTen tilted her head in confusion, "But Hokage-sama you ordered us to come here."

Recognition dawned on the Hokage and she fell into her chair as she remembered the reason for calling Lee and his team to her office. Her eyes drifted to the young man in green and saw him helplessly in over his head with the squirming baby in his arms. She sighed in defeat and her hand finally grasped the sake bottle on her desk and said before opening it, "TenTen I hereby order you to assist Lee in raising his son. Gai and Neji, seeing as you two are Jonin I will give you the option of taking a Genin team or join Anbu. And you Lee…"

"Wait a minute," TenTen spoke up loudly. "What do you mean by assisting Lee-san with raising the baby? T- This isn't mine? Where the hell is the mother?"

"The mother has decided to reject the baby," Tsunade answered with sadness. "I already informed her that she is to leave Konoha immediately and to never return here. That girl, that Yomiko is unstable and a horrible person. She is fixated on Naruto. A fixation that will ruin her life and those around her. For the sake of the baby, it is only best to have her as far away from him and Konoha as possible."

"Y-you can't mean," TenTen stuttered. "You want me to be this baby's mother?"

"Yes," Tsunade replied. "Lee is utterly hopeless in taking care of a baby by himself. I want you to help him and this is an order. It's not up for discussion."

"H-Hai Hokage-sama," TenTen replied through clenched teeth.

"TenTen-chan!" Lee's soft voice rung into her ears. "You don't have to help me. I can do this myself. You don't need to help me if you don't wish to."

"And let you raise a baby boy all by yourself?" TenTen asked and a sad smile crossed her face. "I don't think Konoha can handle a third member of the male species to run around in a green jump suit. Two are already too many."

TenTen then took the baby out of Lee's arms and walked towards the door. "Let's go Lee… We have to figure out a way to do this."

"Hai," Lee replied eagerly and quickly followed the female member of his shinobi team out of the Hokage's office.

"Now what's wrong with Gai?" Tsunade asked as she addressed Neji.

"He hasn't taken the news very well that Lee has become a father," Neji offered.

"I see," Tsunade answered and sighed. "So what will be your answer? Will you chose Anbu or do you wish to become a Genin sensei?"

"My duties to my clan will be in the way of an Anbu career," Neji replied. "I wish to help my teammates as well as my clan. With your permission Hokage-sama, I would like to become a sensei to a new team."

"Granted," Tsunade grunted and dismissed the Hyuuga with a casual wave of her hand. "Take Gai with you. I am sure he will choose to become a sensei again."

"As you command Hokage-sama," Neji replied and lead an unresponsive Gai out of the office.

"Hokage-sama…" Kakashi spoke up.

"What the hell are you still doing here Hatake?" Tsunade yelled. "Didn't I tell you to go after Naruto and Sakura?"

"I am sorry Hokage-sama but there is no way I can find them. If Naruto decides to disappear, nobody will be able to find him."

"Not good enough," Tsunade growled. "Naruto doesn't know what he has gotten himself into. Hell we don't even have an answer to what might happen to Sakura."

"Exactly," Kakashi replied. "We don't know what could happen to Sakura. But Naruto is going to be by her side. He will do anything in order to protect her. Have faith in them Hokage-sama… I do."

"Fine," Tsunade accepted but only because she wanted to be alone and no longer had the energy to argue. "Leave me."

* * *

Days later, somewhere deep beneath Konoha in an underground structure that consisted of many wooden platforms that were connected via countless bridges; a single person appeared and set off the alarms that drew out every soldier that inhabited this secret complex.

"Danzo-sama," a Root operative said as he appeared in front of his Master. "We have an intruder in our base…"

"Then why are you here?" Danzo asked in cold anger. "Shouldn't you be dispatching him and find out how he got into our base?"

"But my Lord," the soldier spoke up in fear. "The intruder has already incapacitated over eighty percent of our forces."

"What?" Danzo screamed in anger. "Who is this person? Where is he?"

"We do not know," the soldier replied. "He is merely standing on one of the bridges that connect our platforms and appears to be waiting for something. All of our soldiers that engaged him fell before ever reaching him."

"They were all killed?" Danzo asked in disbelief as he already made his way out of his small room.

"No my Lord, they were merely knocked unconscious."

"Interesting," Danzo mused as he clacked down the dark hallways to greet that intruder himself.

Minutes after hearing that a single man had broken into his secret hideout, Danzo finally arrived at the scene of the battle and his lone eye was unable to comprehend what he saw. Standing in the middle of a bridge intersection stood the man hooded in a dark cloak and surrounding the intruder lay hundreds of his Root operatives. Clucking his tongue, Danzo slowly stalked forward and approached the unidentified man only to freeze as another hooded figure shunshined next to the lone intruder.

"Who are you?" Danzo growled angrily as he finally walked closer.

"Friends," the original intruder spoke up. "Or we could be your worst nightmare."

Danzo chuckled, "I've had nightmares you couldn't even dream off. Now what do you want from me?"

"What makes you think I want anything from you?" The cloaked figure asked in amusement.

"Don't toy with me," Danzo threatened. "You didn't kill a single one of my soldiers, which tells me plenty. You want something from me. So here I am… I am listening."

"Touché," the cloaked figure spoke. "But how about you first agree to not use your Sharingan arm?"

Danzo's eye suddenly narrowed, "How do you know of it?"

"Oh I know a lot more," the cloaked figure said and stepped forward. "I also know that you used parts of Orochimaru's research in order to implant genetic material of Hashirama Senju into your right arm in order to control the Sharingan eyes."

"You," Danzo spat and let go of his cane and began to unravel his bandages from his right arm.

Without halt, the cloaked figure continued to advance on Danzo. "I also know that you underwent these painful operations in order to protect Konoha from outside and inside influences that threaten this village."

"Who are you?" Danzo yelled again.

"I can respect your wish to protect your home," the man answered and stopped walking as he was less than ten meters away from Danzo. "However, I cannot respect you endanger this village by conspiring with the enemy in order to become Hokage."

"So what?" Danzo spat. "You complement me for my wish to protect this village but condone me at the same time by using any means necessary to achieve said wish, quite hypocritical if you ask me. However, I believe it is time to kill you and your friend. I cannot allow someone like you to walk away. Not after having heard that you know my secrets."

"Oh you wish you could kill me," the man said and his hands went up to pull back his hood. The hood fell back only to reveal Naruto's face. "However old man, it is not you that will kill me."

"YOU!" Danzo shouted. "How?"

"It was easy," Naruto replied and pointed at Danzo's feet.

Danzo followed Naruto's arm and his eye widened in surprise at finding his legs encased in wood. Danzo's head snapped up so quickly it could have given someone a whiplash and growled, "What is the meaning of this boy?"

"It is quite simple," Naruto replied and snipped his fingers once. Four figures appeared in front of Danzo as the other cloaked figure behind Naruto came walking up and halted next to Naruto.

"So that old bitch has decided to get rid of me after all?" Danzo asked and sneered. "But I won't go down quietly. I'll kill you all…"

"My old friend," one of the four hooded people in front of Danzo spoke up. "Had I known, I would have dealt with you a long time ago."

"Impossible," Danzo said in a whisper as he recognized Sarutobi Hiruzen's voice. "You're dead. I saw you die at the hands of that snake bastard."

"That is correct my dear friend," Hiruzen answered and revealed himself to Danzo.

"W-what is going on here?" Danzo barked at Naruto as he couldn't accept seeing Sarutobi stand in front of him.

"As always you don't see the greater picture," one of the cloaked figures next to Sarutobi spoke up and pulled back his cloak as did the other two.

"Impossible," Danzo breathed and walked back several feet in surprise and realized he was no longer held in place by wood and his eye immediately went to his former sensei and First Hokage. "Edo Tensei," Danzo whispered as he finally realized what had happened and his lone eye met Naruto's in respect.

"I would have never thought that you out of all the people would have gone down such a dark road Uzumaki-kun. I am impressed."

Naruto's face looked briefly crest fallen, "I am not proud of what I have done Danzo. But I finally understand you, and I am here to ask of you a favor."

"A favor?" Danzo asked in interest. "And what can my Root and I do for you?"

"Continue to protect this village," Naruto stated simply. "But let me warn you, I will keep an eye on you and if you do anything that will harm anyone inside this village, I will end your life without you evening realizing it has ended. Consider this your last warning and your second chance to atone for your sins."

"You don't have to answer," Naruto continued and turned around to walk away. "Just know this… the Shadows that you love so much are no longer safe for you and your precious Root. I hope I made myself clear."

"Crystal," Danzo grunted through clenched teeth.

Danzo suddenly found himself alone in his underground complex. He picked up his cane and slowly began to clack back into the darkness of his corridors as his mind was set on these new developments.

"_Uzumaki Naruto,"_ Danzo thought. _"I will play along this game of yours. Show me what you have planned for this village. We will meet again boy… that I am certain."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Well finally another release and I regret to inform you all that only a simple Epilogue is going to follow after this. Many have probably realized that the quality has decreased with the few latest releases and that is mainly due to the fact that I have less and less time and energy to spend on writing. Also this story, has gone on for far too long and the original ending that I had planned was thrown out of the window a while ago. I have been trying to tie up loose ends as good as possible, and I apologize if certain areas seemed rushed. However, one good news lies in the fact that the Epilogue could be considered a Prelogue for a continuation of the storyline.

In other words, I am going to end this story, while keeping the options open to write a new story that will pick up where **Gone** will be left off. However, this new story won't happen for quite some time.

Also don't be frightened about my other stories, **Furinkazan** and **Bloodlines** are at the moment my main concern and also all of my effort and energies will go into those stories. I still plan to return to **Looks Can Be Deceiving** eventually. So keep me on your Alert List and I hope I can post the Epilogue by the end of the weekend.


	33. Epilogue

**Gone**

**Epilogue**

**Mitsukai**

Tsunade sat in her office and stared out over the village below her. A bottle of sake sitting idly in her right hand as the aging Hokage watched dark clouds rise on the horizon like a menacing threat. She sighed deeply and her visage darkened as she angrily threw the bottle without warning through one of her windows shattering it in the process.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune's worried voice drifted into the office as the door opened abruptly and the ever faithful apprentice entered.

"Tsunade what is wrong?" Shizune asked as she carefully approached upon seeing the shattered window behind her mentor.

"Nine months," Tsunade muttered quietly without turning around in her large chair in order to look at Shizune, who stood in front of her desk.

"P-pardon?" Shizune asked in confusion and slowly stepped around the desk and came to rest next to Tsunade's chair and looked out of the window as well.

"Nine months Shizune," Tsunade answered again as the busty Hokage tightly clutched a picture of her and Sakura in one hand that was taken the night of Sakura's promotion to Chuunin.

Shizune blinked in semi confusion as she saw the picture and the tears running down her greatest friend and slowly began to understand why Tsunade had not been herself for the past several weeks. She remembered Kakashi telling her that Naruto had to impregnate Sakura in order to save the young woman from potential death, which was caused by a bonked up ritual Tsunade had tried to perform on the aspiring young medic that was her apprentice.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune carefully started and slowly stepped around the chair as she lowered herself on Tsunade's level to watch the old woman directly into her eyes. "It's going to be alright. Sakura will be fine. Naruto is with her and she is a strong woman. She is as good in medicine as you are Tsunade-sama. I am sure Sakura will bring to life a healthy and strong baby."

"No," Tsunade muttered sadly and shook her head as her honey brown eyes were looking unfocused into the distance. "The demon fox has won… if she gives birth, she will die, and the fox… the Kyuubi will come for me. He will destroy this village and slaughter everyone, slaughter everyone but me. And I, I will be helpless and be doomed to watch everyone around me die and in the end, when everyone has died and I beg for a swift end, the demon will throw the lifeless corpses of Naruto and Sakura in front of me. The demon fox will leave me to my pain, he will leave me to walk the lands, and leave me with the knowledge that it was my entire fault."

"No," Shizune said strongly and slapped Tsunade. "Stop believing this. Sakura and Naruto will not die. The Kyuubi will never succeed; Naruto will make sure of it."

"What do you know Shizune?" Tsunade spat at her apprentice in her own brief spark of anger. "You will die as quickly as everyone else. Your own children will die, their screams will fill the air as the skin is melted of their skeleton… and what do you do? You… you dare get pregnant again. H-how could you be so irresponsible?"

"Y-you've changed," Shizune said with a calm that could be considered frightening. "I don't know why you've lost all hope and I don't want to know what made you say these horrible things but please Tsunade… please snap out of it. The Council, they want to remove you. They are saying that you have become a danger to yourself and to the village."

Tsunade snorted in disgust, "Let them think what they want, their lives will end soon anyways. See," Tsunade pointed out of the window. "It is beginning."

Shizune followed Tsunade's pointing arm and her hands went up to her mouth in shock in what she witnessed. After steadying herself and trying to comprehend what was happening, Shizune briefly looked back at her mentor and wondered whether Tsunade had spoken the truth and her hands slowly moved down to her pregnant belly in a silly attempt to protect her unborn child.

Meanwhile, down in the streets of Konoha, life suddenly ceased as every head turned upwards to look into the sky and screams of terror erupted everywhere as the sky turned pitch black and lightning dashed across the heavens as a deep red moon slowly rose across the horizon. And as people rushed through the streets in panic and fear, Konoha's shinobi studied wearily the sky as the black clouds were suddenly dotted with red dots that slowly grew in intensity. It was then that the worst of it all happened as the clouds unleashed balls of fire as it rained down upon the countryside and set ablaze wherever the flaming projectiles impacted in a violent explosion that wiped out all life in their impact radius.

"The end is near," Tsunade said in a whisper as the Hokage watched the mighty forest surrounding Konoha slowly go up in flames.

"Interesting," a certain masked nuke-nin muttered as his lone eye looked up into the burning sky.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and turned to walk back into the giant cave system that had become Akatsuki's newest hideout.

Madara looked after Sasuke's retreating form and shrugged with his shoulders as he said, "He will be ready soon… What about the Kyuubi? Have you finally located him Zetsu?"

"I have not," Zetsu replied in anger. "I have no idea how he is able to evade me. It's like he has vanished from the face of the earth."

"Also interesting," Madara said and chuckled as he looked up into the dark sky again. "Uzumaki Naruto, where are you?"

"Who cares where the fuck that boy is," Kisame growled as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest and looked unpleased. "I am bored senseless. All this waiting around and not doing anything is getting on my nerves. We still don't have the Hachibi and thanks to that incompetent descendent of yours, we lost another two members that could have helped in the sealing ritual. Granted Suigetsu was just a big waste but at least that Juugo character was useful and now they are dead because Sasuke just had to go and attack Konoha by himself."

"The loss of those two are hardly worth mentioning," Madara answered and turned around to walk into the cave as well. "We still have Pein. If needed, he will have to recruit more members. And Kisame, if you are bored why don't you go search for the Hachibi yourself?"

Kisame raised an eye brow in question and looked at Zetsu, "Was that an order?"

Zetsu shrugged, "Take it as you want." And Zetsu quickly vanished into the ground as the plant man burrowed away.

"Whatever," Kisame muttered and briefly looked out over the desert countryside that stretched out for miles. A predatorily smile split his face apart as an idea formed in his mind and moments later his dark laughter echoed off the small ridge that was home to their newest hideout. "I guess I should take that red haired bitch with me. Her being a sensor would make this a lot easier and she could give me company while she keeps my bed warm."

Sakura's scream echoed through the small hut as she tried to push the baby out of her with all her might. Her hand clutched one of Naruto's as he stood by her side in worry and agitation.

"You're doing fine Sakura-san," the elderly woman that had become their midwife said and was currently helping them with the birth. "Just a little bit longer, you can do this dearie, one more push and you are done."

"I can't," Sakura huffed as her face was red from pain and exhaustion. Her pink hair that had grown long over the course of her nine months clung to her sweaty frame and she felt like giving up. "I can't… it hurts so much."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto muttered in concern as he lovingly rubbed her back with his free hand. "You can do this. I know you can."

"Naruto I can't," Sakura whined as she was holding on to his one hand as if her life depended on it. She screamed again as another contraction announced itself, "Oh god it hurts so much."

"One more time Sakura-san," the midwife said and disappeared underneath the blanket that was used to cover Sakura's lower half of her body. "I can already see the head… I need you to do one last push… Push now!"

Sakura screamed once more as she mustered the last of her strength and pressed as hard as she could. And as her own screams of pain subsided and fell silent, a new high pitched scream filled the air and the midwife reappeared with a screaming baby in her arms and handed the bundle to Sakura.

"Congratulations Sakura-san it is a girl," the midwife said and quickly cleaned Sakura and then left the room to leave the young mother and father to themselves.

"Oh she's so beautiful," Sakura said in exhaustion as she looked at the young baby in her arms and a small smile crossed her lips.

"Yeah," Naruto said proudly with his own smile adorning his face. "You did great Sakura-chan."

"How are we going to call her?" Sakura asked as she held the baby close to her heart.

"Mitsu," Naruto answered and tried to sit on the edge of the bed. "Mitsukai."

"Angel?" Sakura asked and smiled. "I like it… our little Angel."

And if on cue, the little baby girl opened its eyes for the first time and a small pudgy hand reached up trying to grasp Sakura and Naruto.

"Oh no Naruto look," Sakura said worriedly as she saw the baby's eyes. "Look at her eyes… they… they are red like, like yours when you draw on the Kyuubi."

"No Sakura-chan," Naruto answered and offered the small pudgy hand a finger to hold on to. "Our little has the eye color of her mother."

"W-what? What are you talking about Naruto? I have green eyes," Sakura said and studied the baby lovingly. "Well I don't care what eye color she has. She is our daughter and I'll love her with all my heart."

"Not anymore Sakura-chan," Naruto replied and pulled a mirror off the small nightstand next to them and held it for Sakura to take a look herself.

"My eyes," Sakura gasped in shock and looked at Naruto in worry, who only nodded. "When?"

"While you gave birth," Naruto replied. "They turned completely red when our little Angel had decided your belly had become too boring and wanted to see the big wide world with her own tiny eyes."

"Then that means…"

"**Yes it does,"** the Kyuubi's mighty voice boomed as he stood before Naruto and Sakura.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked in confusion as she stood next to Naruto in ankle deep water. "And where is Mitsu?"

"**The child is right here with me,"** Kyuubi replied and stepped aside as a small bubble of red chakra floated towards Naruto and Sakura that contained the young child.

"Mitsu," Sakura yelled and rushed forward as she saw the baby inside the bubble. Sakura quickly stretched out her arms to pick Mitsu out of the chakra sphere but was stopped when Naruto appeared next to her and placed a hand onto her arm.

"Sakura-chan wait," Naruto said and his voice held a terrifying anger as he turned towards the mighty demon. "What have you done Kyuubi? What have you done to my child?"

"**Your child?"** The demon roared and snarled. **"This is OUR child boy and she will be my salvation."**

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked in fear. "What do you want from us?"

"He doesn't want anything Sakura-chan," Naruto growled. "The fox just wants to grind our gears. Release our baby Kyuubi!"

"**I will release her once I know that she is safe,"** the demon roared and snarled.

"Kyuubi please," Sakura pleaded and stepped forward. "Please let me hold my baby. I beg of you, if you claim this to be our baby than please let me have it. Naruto and I will never let anyone harm her, I promise."

"**Very well,"** The demon growled and turned to walk away. **"I will allow this but know this, your red eyes, they are the doorway for me to use. If you ever let anything come to harm to this child, I will take control of you and do what I should have done a long time ago and kill every human in this despicable world."**

"**Now be gone,"** the Kyuubi roared and Naruto and Sakura suddenly found themselves back in their own bodies with their baby girl sleeping safely in Sakura's arms.

"What do you think he meant?" Sakura asked in worry.

"I don't know," Naruto replied and looked worried himself. "Perhaps we should take that threat literally. Maybe those red eyes you and Mitsu have are a bridge for the Kyuubi to send you some of his energies. I honestly don't know but they certainly allow him to pull us into my mindscape whenever he wishes."

"I see," Sakura answered sadly and was at the brink of tears. "So the demon has that much control over me and our baby?"

"No he doesn't," Naruto replied and smiled reassuringly. "The fox will only have as much control as you will let him. Otherwise he would have tried to possess our little Mitsu in order to try and free himself for good from me. No, I think the seal my father had put on me has made it so the Kyuubi can no longer reach freedom without my consent."

"You should ask him," Sakura suggested. "Why else did you use Edo Tensei to revive him and the other Kages? Use their knowledge Naruto-kun."

"I will," Naruto reassured her. "But not now, let us enjoy this serene moment a little longer."

"Yes let's," Sakura smiled and made more space on the bed for Naruto to lie down as well. She quickly found herself wrapped in his strong arms and she closed her eyes as she held their baby protectively to her chest. "When will we return to Konoha?"

"Soon," Naruto answered and closed his own eyes.

And as Naruto and Sakura were sleeping with their new born baby girl in their arms, they failed to realize that their baby girl was suddenly enveloped in the Kyuubi's chakra cloak and the mighty demon fox spoke to the child.

"**My freedom is nearer than ever before and you my child will help me achieve it. Yes, you are my little angel, my angel of destruction." **The Kyuubi almost whispered as if he was afraid Naruto and Sakura could hear him. **"I have planted within you some of my powers, you carry my seed of destruction within you, and when you mature, so will my powers. For now rest my child, rest, and be patient."**

And as the Kyuubi's red eyes flashed with power, Naruto's and Sakura's baby giggled and tried to reach out for the demon fox.

* * *

**A/N:** Well this is the final _short_ chapter for this story. I still strongly believe that it is best to end this story now before it becomes an even greater confusion of strange and crazy ideas. I am going to spend the little time I have and am willing to spend on writing in finishing my other stories. In the meantime, I hope I will finish drawing up my plans for the sequel to **Gone**. However, I can't give you any timeframe to when that is going to happen.

And since this Epilogue is uncharacteristically short, below you will find a scene that I believe will give a general direction of where I want to take the sequel. Consider everything below as work in progress and not FINAL. Enjoy, review, and comment.

* * *

**Gone: Sequel**

**Prologue**

"**Once Upon a Time"**

Weeks had passed since fire rained down from the sky and the last of the wildfires surrounding Konoha were finally put out. The village council along with their Hokage stood on top of Konoha's massive wall and looked out over an ash covered landscape. Burned husks that were once mighty trees stood everywhere and only a few green isles of hope remained that were unharmed parts of the forest.

"What a terrible loss of nature," one of the councilmen spoke in regret at seeing the destruction. "We can count ourselves lucky that our village was spared from this destruction."

"Indeed," another voiced as he gently stroke his beard in deep thought. "One could almost believe that we were spared on purpose."

"We were," Tsunade replied with hurt in her voice as her eyes scanned the horizon.

"What? What are you speaking about Hokage-sama?" Yet another councilman asked in surprise.

"Yes Tsunade-sama," Danzo evilly spoke up. "Please enlighten us on your theory behind Konoha's miraculous dodging of this disaster."

Tsunade sighed and abruptly turned to walk away, "We were spared so that the Kyuubi can personally destroy us."

"What that is outrageous," multiple councilmen spoke up harshly.

"Silence," Danzo yelled and narrowed his one healthy eye upon the back of the Hokage. "Tsunade, are you saying that the only reason behind Konoha's unscathed survival through this disaster is so that your precious demon boy will destroy our village?"

"No," Tsunade replied in sadness. "Naruto will not… but the Kyuubi will."

"You see fellow councilmen," Danzo quickly spoke. "Our Godaime Hokage has finally lost it completely. Not only has she been refusing to perform her duties as a Hokage, she has also gone senile and insane. Her inactions towards strengthening our village have reached an all new height and I demand we immediately appoint a new Hokage to replace Tsunade."

"Explain yourself Danzo," Nara Shikaku spoke up in irritation. "What has Tsunade-sama done to weaken our village? And what are you talking about her becoming senile? She is perfectly sane and in full control of her thoughts."

"For the past eleven months, the Hokage has refused to fund important ANBU missions into enemy territory. She has refused to pay for missions that are vital to the survival of our village and she has refused to protect the Fire Country's trade merchants as they travel throughout our Nation. But the largest crime of her inactions is the failure of registering Konohagakure to the next Chuunin Exams in Iwagakure." Danzo spoke and sighed sadly in a fake show of disappointment.

"Luckily I was able to secure Konoha a late entry to the Chuunin Exams," the old War Hawk continued. "However, my greatest concern lies within Tsunade's health. She has been seen talking to herself in her office. I was told that she claims the end of the world is coming and she blames herself for allowing it to happen."

"Is that true Tsunade?" Homura spoke up. "What do you have to say to defend yourself?"

"We're all going to die," Tsunade quietly replied. "I let him do it, I let him father a child with her, and from that union, the Kyuubi will be reborn and the demon will come to destroy us. He will kill everyone and will leave me alive to forever walk the earth in shame. We're all doomed!"

"There you have it," Danzo said. "The Hokage has completely gone insane. I demand we vote for a replacement immediately. We need a Hokage that knows how to protect this village and will do everything in his power to secure the Leaf's dominance in the shinobi world."

"I take it you are talking about yourself Danzo?" Nara Shikaku asked and sighed in regret. "Very well, under these circumstances, perhaps it is the best for Tsunade to step down as Hokage."

"I can care less about being Hokage," Tsunade said as she had her back still turned towards the village council. "That office is cursed and I gladly give it up to Danzo or whoever wants to take it. I couldn't even protect those that are precious to me."

Tsunade looked up into the cloud covered blue sky and sighed, "I am sorry Naruto and Sakura. My will of fire wasn't strong enough to protect you two. I just hope you didn't have to suffer long when the Kyuubi broke free."

And with those words, Tsunade left the village council behind her. However, she didn't get very far when one of the wall guards suddenly yelled, "Someone is approaching from the North."

Tsunade turned her head towards her right and looked out over the burned forest and saw a hooded cloaked figure calmly approaching Konoha. Dismissing the stranger as a traveler, Tsunade resumed her steps only to freeze as she felt a sudden burst of chakra. Tsunade looked over the wall and was surprised to suddenly see the stranger standing in front of Konoha's walls. Tsunade's ANBU guards were at her side immediately as they expected a sudden attack.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked. "What do you want from me? The gate to enter the village lies further to your left."

"I've come to deliver a message to the Hokage," the stranger spoke with a feminine voice.

Tsunade raised one of her eyebrows in question, "Well what is it? I am here, am I not?"

"Indeed you are," the unknown woman spoke, whose features were hidden behind a large hood and cloak. "However, I'd like you to come down to me. I have something to give to you."

"You can just throw it up here," Tsunade said in irritation. "I don't have time to waste time with every stranger that has a message for me. Get in line like everyone else."

The stranger chuckled as Tsunade made to walk away. "Somehow, I knew you were going to say this. It appears the time has not come yet. I will return again Hokage-sama. Good bye Shishou," the strange woman softly spoke for only Tsunade and her ANBU guards to hear.

Tsunade's eyes opened wide and her head snapped towards the spot the strange woman had stood in, only to see the cloaked person already walking away from Konoha.

"Stop!" Tsunade yelled and instantly jumped over the wall and down to the burned forest floor. The aging Hokage ran after the cloaked figure, "Stop! What did you say to me? Who are you? Sakura is that you?"

The cloaked woman stopped without turning around to look at Tsunade and a sad sigh could be heard. The woman suddenly tossed something at the Hokage over her shoulder and spoke, "Haruno Sakura is no more."

"W-what?" Tsunade choked as she caught the thrown object with ease. Her fingers turned the object over and her eyes moistened with water as she realized she was holding Sakura's hitai-ate in her hands. The unmistakable red cloth that held the metal plate was something Tsunade could recognize instantly and she turned her vision upon the back of the cloaked woman in front of her.

"Was that your message?" Tsunade growled in anger and emotional pain. "To tell me that Sakura is no longer alive, when I see her standing in front me? Don't deny it Sakura, I know it is you. What is going on here?"

"Yamato-sensei I strongly suggest you refrain from using your wood binding technique," Sakura replied as she felt her old sensei trying to sneak up on her. Sakura then slowly turned around to face Tsunade. "What I said is true. Haruno Sakura is no longer alive."

"Bullshit," Tsunade spat. "I am talking to you right now."

"Fine, I didn't want to do this but you don't leave me a choice," Sakura replied as her hands moved up to her hood that covered her face and abruptly pushed it back to reveal Sakura's face. She currently had her eyes closed but slowly opened them to reveal her new blood red eye color she had received when giving birth to her daughter several weeks ago.

"As you can see," Sakura stated calmly. "Haruno Sakura is no more."

"I see," Tsunade answered and her lips formed a thin line. "So how should I call you now? Kyuubi perhaps?"

Sakura laughed and shook her head, "No not at all Tsunade-shishou."

"Don't call me that," Tsunade growled. "Only my apprentice was allowed to call me that and seeing you're the Kyuubi…"

Sakura sighed and shook her head, "I am not the Kyuubi Tsunade-sama, nor am I being controlled by it. But to answer your question, you may still call me Sakura and if that isn't enough, you may call me Namikaze Sakura. I married Naruto the day after our daughter was born."

"Namikaze?" One of the ANBU guards repeated in confusion before addressing Sakura directly. "Sakura don't talk nonsense. The last Namikaze was the Yondaime Hokage and he never had a son, especially not Naruto."

"You are wrong Tenzo," Kakashi replied as he appeared next to Tsunade and looked at his former student. "It is nice to see you again Sakura."

"Pleasure is all mine Kakashi-sensei," Sakura replied and looked at the ANBU guard. "Tenzo? I thought your name was Yamato?"

Tenzo sighed and took off his mask, "Yamato was a code name I was to take during my mission of being your sensei. My real name is Tenzo."

"Ah," Sakura replied and briefly looked at the people gathered on top of Konoha's wall. "It is time for me to go before the village council realizes who I am. Our time to return to Konoha has not come yet," Sakura added and looked at Tsunade.

"Shishou, I'd like for you to know that I don't hate you for what you tried to do in order to protect me. However, I have not forgiven you yet. I will return to Konoha with Naruto soon but until then, I'll have to say farewell. We'll see each other again and then I'd like you all to introduce to my little Mitsukai."

"Good bye Sakura," Kakashi said with a sad smile hidden behind his mask. "I like the new look."

A soft smile played across her lips as she nodded in understanding, "Bye Kakashi-sensei. See you soon Shishou." And with those last words, Sakura vanished via shunshin.

"Namikaze," Kakashi repeated the name quietly in a whisper as if not wanting to spook up something evil. "I'll look forward to hearing that story."

"Sempai," Tenzo spoke up.

"I'll explain later," Kakashi responded to the unspoken question that was clearly on Tenzo's mind. "I'll explain how Naruto has that name. But not here, too many people could listen in on our conversation."

"Right," Tenzo replied as he clipped his ANBU mask back onto his face before looking up at the wall to see that the village council had finally caught up to them.

"Hokage-sama," Tenzo spoke softly to the frozen in place Hokage. "The council is here…"

* * *

**A/N:** Well what do you guys think? I hope I made it clear that the Sequel to **Gone** will be darker. Maybe we'll see a dark Naruto, who favors with Danzo… ;-)

Once again, to remind everyone, the Sequel won't be written for quite some time. I am going to finish my other stories first.


End file.
